Une promesse brisée
by Laet43590
Summary: Une nouvelle façon dont la scène de la salle d'interrogatoire aurait pu se passer dans le 8*08. Castle a découvert la vérité et sa blessure est tellement grande , qu'il va voir Kate pour s'expliquer. Cette fic sera OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **POV CASTLE**

* * *

Je venais d'apprendre que ma femme m'avait menti. Assis devant cet écran totalement noir désormais après l'attaque de Vikram, je restais silencieux en tentant de comprendre ce dernier mois. Kate m'avait quitté et demandé de l'espace… elle avait besoin de se retrouver. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de perdre la femme de ma vie, alors que depuis maintenant plus de quatre semaines, je m'affairais à tenter de la récupérer par de multiples moyens, des regards, des touchers, des attentions, des plaintes,…son café. Je lui avais même suggéré une thérapie de couple mais elle m'avait affirmé avoir besoin de temps. De temps pourquoi ? M'indignais-je devant cet écran noir à côté d'Haley. Elle avait fait voler en éclat notre mariage, ma confiance en elle, pourquoi ? pour une vendetta ? pourquoi vouloir du temps?

-Du temps pourquoi ? M'indignais-je devant cet écran noir à côté d'Haley.

\- Je pense que tout ceci a un lien avec le meurtre d'Alyson Hyde, me dit-elle alors que je ne m'étais pas entendu parler

\- Hum, marmonnais-je toujours la tête baissée.

Kate enquêtait sur ce meurtre, elle m'avait écarté de cette affaire pour retourner à ses vieux démons, une nouvelle fois. Elle m'avait promis plus de secrets, plus de mensonges et pourtant elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et m'avait de nouveau menti. Faisant cavalier seul pour une affaire qui ne la concernait même pas… non pas cavalier seul, pensais-je, elle était avec Vikram et cette pensée me brisa encore plus le cœur. Je ne savais plus quel sentiment prédominait en moi : la tristesse? Le désarroi? La colère ? La rage ? Je me sentais tellement stupide de ne m'être aperçu de rien, de lui avoir fait confiance aveuglément. J'aurais dû le savoir, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été marié et trahi, mais cette fois-ci… Kate m'avait trahi et nous avait trahis par la même occasion. Alors que je tentais de la reconquérir, elle menait son enquête comme si de rien n'était, se moquant éperdument de la peine qu'elle m'infligeait. Elle m'avait laissé la courtiser, la charmer pendant des semaines, même pour notre anniversaire de mariage qui avait désormais un goût amer en bouche.

\- Castle, tu vas bien ? me demandait Hayley inquiète face à mon mutisme.

Bien ? Est-ce que j'allais bien ?… non, j'étais dévasté, submergé par un tsunami nommé Katherine Beckett. J'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais plus à penser, à respirer… Elle m'avait menti… encore. Face à ce constat, je me relevais brusquement pour sortir de ce bureau.

\- Castle, où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais parler à ma femme, déclarais-je colérique, le manteau en main en quittant Hayley.

Dans le taxi qui m'emmenait au commissariat, je tentais vainement de comprendre ses choix, ses raisons qui l'avaient poussée à me mentir… à me quitter. Elle avait peut-être une raison pour tout ça après tout, pensais-je pendant une fraction de seconde alors que les paroles que j'avais dites à Kévin me revenaient comme un boomerang : « Aucune relation ne peut survivre aux secrets et aux mensonges »

Comment pourrais-je de nouveau lui faire confiance, alors qu'elle avait mis sur pause notre mariage sans remord, sans regret? Kate m'avait laissé de côté pour monter sa petite vendetta sans se préoccuper de la souffrance qu'elle pouvait me causer. Les images de la nuit dernière à ses côtés me revinrent, et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Quand le taxi se stoppa devant le 12ème district, j'en sortis en regardant cette façade qui m'avait tellement apporté en sept années : de la joie, des amis, de l'amour, ma femme…

Payant le chauffeur, j'entrais dans ce hall les épaules affaissées comme si j'avais pris dix années dans la figure, saluant de la tête les officiers, j'entrais dans l'ascenseur avec une boule énorme d'amertume dans le ventre.

Sept années à ses côtés, à l'écouter,la soutenir ,l'aimer et elle avait balayé tout ça en une fraction de seconde.J'étais anéanti. Arrivé à destination, mon regard balaya les bureaux pour tomber sur les yeux de Kate. Pendant quelques secondes , nous nous jaugions du regard, j'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître ma femme. Elle savait désormais que j'étais au courant de son manège avec Vikram et elle me sondait du regard pendant que moi, je la scrutais avec colère . Me rapprochant d'elle, je lui déclarais :

\- Kate, il faut qu'on parle

Face à ma réplique, je la vis déglutir avant de hocher la tête et de m'entraîner dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La senteur de son shampoing à la cerise m'arriva aux narines au moment où je fermais la porte derrière nous, me donnant à nouveau un goût amer. Posant mon front contre la porte comme pour reprendre contenance et courage, je l'entendis murmurer incertaine derrière moi :

\- Castle ?

Soupirant, je me retournai puis partis baisser les stores pour garder cette discussion dans le domaine du privé:

\- Quand je me suis lancé en tant que détective privé, je savais que j'aurais à surveiller quelques épouses. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait la mienne.

\- Castle, pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas simplement me faire confiance ? me demanda-t-elle alors que la colère que je tentais de réprimer monta d'un seul coup

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça? J'ai vu le message que Vikram t'a envoyé. Je pensais que tu avais des problèmes et en fait, j'ai réalisé que tu me mentais….

\- J'essayais de te protéger, tenta Kate alors que la panique faisait rage dans ses yeux

\- Du meurtrier d'Allyson Hyde ?

\- Rick..

-Oui, c'était facile de comprendre une fois que j'ai réalisé que tu ne voulais pas que du temps avec moi, la coupais-je amèrement en repensant à notre anniversaire de mariage et aux quatre dernières semaines.

\- Loksat pense que sa couverture marche, m'avoua Kate. C'est pour ça que nous sommes en vie et s'il apprend que je suis sur sa trace, il me tuera et tous ceux qui me sont proches. C'est pour ça que je devais te tenir à distance.

La réponse de Kate aurait dû m'apaiser mais elle eut l'effet inverse. Loksat ? Elle avait fait tout ça pour cette enquête alors ? Une part de moi espérait que je me trompais, que ma femme ne m'avait pas quitté pour cette raison, que notre mariage, nos sept années , ne pouvaient pas voler en éclats à ses yeux pour une affaire qui ne la concernait même pas. La regardant en face de moi, je n'éprouvais plus que rage et déception à son égard, la dévisageant, je lui assénais :

\- Le fait que tu penses ça me brise. Je marcherais au cœur d'une tornade pour toi Kate!

\- Et je mourrais si je te perdais, me coupait-elle

\- Tu plaisantes là! rétorquais-je blessé. Tu m'as quitté!

\- Castle, je …

\- Tu m'as quitté pour… une enquête… pour ce Loksat!

\- Tout à un lien avec Bracken et…

\- Et alors quoi Kate ? TU m'as menti, TU as disparu, TU m'as ensuite dit plus de mensonges et TU m'as quitté et maintenant ? TU comptes faire quoi ? demandais-je, excédé

\- Castle, cette enquête a un lien avec Bracken et je souhaitais juste te protéger

\- En me quittant. Tu as perdu foi en moi.

\- Non

\- Si, tu préfères faire équipe avec ce Vikram plutôt qu'avec ton propre partenaire, tu préfères dormir hors de chez toi plutôt qu'avec ton propre mari. On aurait pu faire ça ensemble , Kate. On aurait pu rompre comme tu l'as fait, mais seulement comme une couverture, et ensemble, en cachette, on aurait pu le faire tomber. Mais cette idée ne t'est jamais venue à l'esprit , parce qu'au fond de toi, tu aimes être brisée, et tu as besoin de cette obsession. Bracken avait raison, tu ne seras jamais heureuse en étant seulement ma femme, constatais-je d'un seul coup comme si la réalité de mes mots me frappait de vérité.

-Babe, je.

\- J'espère que ça en valait la peine, soupirais-je, excédé par cette facette d'elle,

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Cette obsession que tu as, ce truc qui te pousse à rester dans les ténèbres a eu raison de moi… et de notre mariage, cette fois-ci, j'abandonne, avouais-je

\- Rick, attends !

\- Non ! Pourquoi devrais-je encore attendre! Hurlais-je, ce qui la fit reculer. Je t'ai attendue pendant sept ans! On s'est mariés, i peine un an et tu as déjà oublié tes vœux de mariage !

-Je n'ai pas oublié mes vœux de mariage, je n'ai rien oublié mais..

-Un mois Kate! Je ne sais pas où tu dors, ce que tu fais, tu m'as quitté sans une explication, c'est ça le mariage pour toi! On… on commençait à parler d'enfant et tu… ma voix se brisa face à ma douleur et au constat qu'on arrivait au terme de cette histoire

\- Castle, je t'aime, se mit-elle à pleurer. S'il-te-plaît écoute-moi, je t'aime.

\- Oui mais tu aimes encore plus cette part de toi qui t'oblige à rester loin de moi

\- Non, attends, je peux…, tenta-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe une nouvelle fois

\- C'est le mariage le plus court que j'aurais vécu, lâchais-je alors qu'Esposito rentrait dans la salle après avoir frappé deux coups à la porte

\- Hey, les officiers ont repéré le partenaire d'Acosta en train d'entrer dans cet immeuble. On va le dérouiller, dit-il en nous dévisageant.

J'étais complètement refermé sur moi-même tentant dur comme fer de ne pas craquer, de ne pas m'écrouler , regardant le sol comme si j'y avais découvert un trésor, mon regard s'attarda rapidement sur le visage blêmi et en pleurs de Kate.

\- Mais on peut y aller sans toi, Beckett, reprit-il sentant qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose de grave.

Kate hocha la tête pour acquiescer alors qu'une nouvelle boule d'angoisse avait élu domicile dans tout mon être. N'y tenant plus, je lâchais :

\- Non, en fait, j'étais sur le point de partir.

Ce qui fit relever la tête brusquement de Kate, c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais ce regard pour ma femme, en sept ans, il avait été tantôt séducteur, tantôt réconfortant, amical, joueur, rieur mais là, je la regardais comme une étrangère, elle qui m'avait piétiné le cœur avec tous ses mensonges.

\- Attends, non, Castle, tenta-t-elle la voix brisée alors que j'amorçais mon départ loin de cette salle, loin du commissariat, loin d'elle.

Me retournant pour la regarder une dernière fois et je lui dis :

\- Tu as du travail à faire Beckett. Et personne n'est meilleur. Fais ce que tu fais le mieux, le but de ta vie… rends justice, moi, j'en ai marre, c'est fini, crachais-je en quittant la pièce avant que ma tristesse ne me submerge.

Mes pieds n'arrivaient pas à avancer, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, plus pouvoir avancer sans elle. Alors que je rentrais dans l'ascenseur je fus bousculé par un agent :

Désolé, me dit-il alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler

Avant que les portes ne se referment, je vis Kate courir dans ma direction en m'appelant mais je n'amorçais aucun geste pour arrêter les portes. Je venais de quitter ma femme….

* * *

 **POV BECKETT**

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer, Castle venait-il vraiment de me quitter? Avais-je vraiment fusillé la seule relation importante de toute ma vie. J'avais vu son regard sur moi, sa haine, sa tristesse, elle faisait écho avec la mienne. Comment avais-je pu être aussi crédule en pensant qu'il serait toujours là à mon retour. Il avait raison, je lui avais menti à lui….l'homme qui était sensé partager ma vie, mon mari.

Debout face à cet ascenseur qui venait de se refermer, je n'entendais que des chuchotements derrière mon dos. Mes mains tremblaient, non, tout mon corps tremblait,mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais tellement mal au ventre que je n'arrivais plus à déglutir, à respirer tant la douleur m'irradiait. Rick venait-il vraiment de me quitter ? me redemandais-je face à cet ascenseur.

Beckett ?

C'était la voix d'Espo derrière mon dos, il avait assisté à notre dispute , pensais-je. Non, tout le poste avait dû y assister face aux décibels de la voix de Rick. Tentant de garder la tête froide et de ne pas succomber en plein poste, je me retournais pour découvrir tous les regards sur moi.

Je m'étais donné en spectacle devant tout mon commissariat et pourtant je n'en avais rien à faire. Castle venait de me quitter…".Il vient de me quitter ", me répétais-je sans cesse.

\- Beckett ? tu vas bien? s'inquiéta Javier

\- Hum, prends Ryan avec toi pour l'arrestation de notre suspect.

\- Ok, mais tu as besoin de..

Non, le coupais-je en marchant droit devant en tentant de retrouver mon bureau.

Les chuchotements ne cessaient pas, ils s'accentuaient à chaque pas que je daignais faire. Comprenant qu'il fallait que je reprenne contenance, je m'arrêtai au milieu du poste pour déclarer :

Au boulot !

Je souhaitais ma voix autoritaire et ferme mais, elle n'était que murmure…Elle était comme moi brisée et anéantie.

Rentrant dans mon bureau où les décorations de notre anniversaire trônaient encore sur le sofa, je sentis toute ma tristesse me submerger et m'écroulai à même le sol. Rick m'avait quitté, il m'avait regardée comme une étrangère et m'avait quittée. Les sanglots se transformèrent en pleurs, mes tremblements en soubresauts, ma respiration en halètement. J'étais dévastée par mon chagrin. J'avais fait exploser mon mariage avec tous mes mensonges, j'avais bafoué la confiance de Castle, je me sentais tellement minable. Les mains sur le sol, la tête basse, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer sous le poids de mon chagrin.

Castle m'avait quittée. Mon mari m'avait quittée. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait raison. Je l'avais fait passer lui et notre mariage en seconde position, je l'avais pris pour acquis et pensais pouvoir revenir ensuite, comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste ?

Mes mensonges et mon obsession avaient fait fuir mon mari….l'homme de ma vie. Fermant les yeux, je tentais vainement de reprendre mon souffle, ma poitrine était si douloureuse que respirer devenait pénible…..

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée dans cette position, mais c'est la voix de Lanie qui me ramena sur terre :

\- Honey, je suis là…

Je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer et je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras comme pour me protéger de cette fêlure qui grandissait en moi à chaque seconde passée sans lui.

\- Il m'a quittée, sanglotais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Kate, calme-toi, chérie !

Les mains de Lanie me caressaient le dos et elle me berçait de son corps. Chérie ? je me souvenais de la dernière fois où Rick m'avait appelée ainsi. C'était….il y a plus d'un mois, la nuit qui avait précédé le début de mes mensonges, la nuit avant mon premier jour en tant que Capitaine. Je me souvenais très bien de son sourire, sa joie , de ses bras et de ses baisers et de son Chérie.

Comment avais-je pu le mettre à l'écart encore une fois ? comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste ? Je me sentais tellement minable et anéantie que mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Kate….Calme-toi. Il va revenir, tentait Lanie dont l'inquiétude dans sa voix ne faisait aucun doute

\- Non. Il…m'a….quittée.

J'haletais sous le poids de mon chagrin, jamais une aussi grande tristesse ne s'était abattue sur mes épaules depuis la mort de ma mère et je pensais même que cette douleur dans mon cœur était encore plus grande. Les minutes avancèrent et je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir d'autre chose que de cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée comme dépité :

« C'est le mariage le plus court que j'aurais vécu »

\- Honey

\- Mon Dieu….je l'ai perdu, pleurais-je, inconsolable.

Rick avait raison en sortant du loft cette nuit-là, en choisissant Loksat plutôt que lui, plutôt que nous, j'avais bafoué nos vœux de mariage.

Après plus d'une heure à rester assise à même le sol, je séchai mes larmes pour me relever dans un mutisme et un silence de roi pour venir m'installer sur mon sofa en m'amusant à titiller mon alliance.

"Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré ma vie est devenue extraordinaire, tu m'as appris à donner le meilleur de moi-même, à me lancer dans de nouvelles aventures….et quand j'étais vulnérable tu étais fort, je t'aime Richard Castle et je veux passer ma vie à me nourrir de tes sourires et de la force de tes étreintes. je te promets que je t'aimerai toujours, que je serai ton amie et ta partenaire contre le crime et dans la vie. Always »

\- Girl, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- ….

\- Honey ?

"dès le moment où je t'ai rencontrée ma vie est devenue extraordinaire, tu m'as plus appris sur moi-même que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Tu es la joie de mon cœur. Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux. Je t'aime Katherine Beckett. Et ton mystère est vraiment le seul que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à explorer. Je te promets de t'aimer, d'être ton ami et ton partenaire dans le crime et dans la vie. De toujours veiller sur toi, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. »

\- Chérie, tu me fais peur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça , dis-je d'une voix éraillée par la peine

\- Kate, tu devrais boire quelque chose ou...

\- Non.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

-…

\- Kate?

\- Je lui ai menti et il l'a découvert

\- Menti à propos de quoi ?

\- ….

\- Tu l'as trompé ?

\- Non! m'exclamai-je en me levant et en séchant mes larmes

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je le voie, qu'on s'explique, expliquai-je dans un murmure en prenant ma veste sur ma chaise derrière mon bureau.

J'avais l'impression que mon corps avait pris une vingtaine d'années, j'avais du mal à me déplacer , ma respiration était toujours laborieuse et mes larmes n'étaient pas loin de lâcher de nouveau leurs vannes.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, me fit Lanie inquiète

\- Je vais prendre un taxi.

\- Kate, tu..

Deux petits coups à ma porte coupèrent Lanie dans sa lancée, après quelques secondes , je vis la tête hésitante de Javier apparaître à l'intérieur. Je m'étais vraiment donnée en spectacle devant tout le poste.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Espo ?

\- Notre suspect Longarzo est mort, j'ai dû faire feu sur lui car il nous menaçait Kévin et moi, m'annonça-t-il alors que la terre s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois sous mes pieds.

Tout ça pour ça ? pensai-je dans ma tête. J'avais fait exploser mon mariage, la chose la plus importante de ma vie à mes yeux pour ça ? Un mois d'investigation pour en arriver là….une nouvelle impasse.

\- Kate, tu vas bien? me demanda Javier face à mon mutisme

\- Non, tout s'écroule autour de moi et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, rétorquai-je en quittant mon bureau.

\- Kate, attends-moi, cria la voix de Lanie derrière moi ce qui alerta de nouveau tous mes officiers.

Au milieu d'eux, les yeux rougis et le mascara dégoulinant, j'étais loin de donner l'exemple même d'un bon capitaine. Tentant de garder la voix la plus neutre possible, je déclarai :

\- Je pars seule Lanie. Quant à vous tous, le spectacle est terminé alors retournez bosser.

Sur cette phrase, je quittai le commissariat pour prendre un taxi et tenter de sauver mon mariage.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Le retour au loft avait été le plus long que Kate n'ait jamais vécu, elle avait tenté de joindre Rick plusieurs fois mais il ne répondait à aucun de ses coups de fil. Regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était écoulé plus de deux heures et demi entre le départ de Castle et son entrée dans le taxi.

Les mots de son mari résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait plus foi en lui, qu'elle avait balayé son mariage d'un revers de la main sans penser aux conséquences. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé aux conséquences mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça prenne une telle ampleur, et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Kate s'en voulait tellement désormais d'avoir agi comme ceci, de l'avoir blessé au point qu'il puisse penser que son mariage avec lui n'avait aucune importance. Quand elle l'avait épousé , elle avait pensé chacun de ses mots …chacun de ses voeux.

Après avoir payé le chauffeur, elle avait salué le portier de l'immeuble, avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

\- Roger, murmura-t-elle

Madame Castle.

Ses pleurs s'étaient taris mais ses yeux étaient encore plus que gonflés et rouges, tentant de reprendre contenance, elle se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de l'appartement et là, elle se bloqua brusquement. Kate ne savait plus quoi faire, entrer comme ceci ou frapper et attendre ?

Toute cette situation était plus que frustrante ! Elle était chez elle bon Dieu ! alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Pourquoi ce simple geste de la vie quotidienne était-il devenu si difficile ? Face à cette porte , elle prit réellement conscience des dégâts qu'elle avait apportés à son mariage, jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé hésiter à rentrer chez elle, ou de se sentir étrangère.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle décida d'entrer sans frapper mais en scrutant tout de même les alentours. Tout était éteint et aucun bruit ne filtrait. Éclairant la pièce centrale, elle se dévêtit en prenant soin de regarder si les affaires de Rick y étaient. N'apercevant ni son manteau, ni ses chaussures, elle l'appela en retirant ses chaussures :

\- Castle ?

-…

\- Rick, tu es là? demanda-t-elle hésitante

\- Il n'est pas ici, répondit une voix de femme

-Je…pardon, mais qui est ici ? demanda Kate inquiète

\- Lucy, mon nom est Lucy et vous, vous devez être Kate ?

Mon Dieu pensa-t-elle, Castle n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps! Et en plus , il lui avait parlé de sa femme et ça n'avait en tout cas pas l'air de la déranger. Débarquant comme une furie dans la cuisine, pour mettre une balle entre les deux yeux de cette femme, elle ne découvrit personne.

\- Où êtes-vous! s'énerva-t-elle prête à bondir sur la traînée qui s'était fait son mari

\- Là…sur le plan de travail

Au propos donné par cette voix, Kate se retourna pour y découvrir une sorte de pyramide allumée en bleu.

\- Je suis Lucy, la nouvelle amie de Rick

\- Heu…..c'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'objet avec qui elle faisait la conversation.

\- Non, il a fait mon acquisition après votre départ madame

\- Mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle en la prenant en main pour voir comment tout ceci fonctionnait.

\- Rick n'est pas rentré, l'informa-t-elle

\- Où est-il?

\- Il est parti ce matin pour parler avec Hayley de votre départ

\- Il n'est pas rentré depuis ? demanda Kate, trouvant la situation de plus en plus absurde.

Elle avait besoin de demander à un objet ou se trouvait son mari !

\- Oui, je suis peut-être un objet mais je sais ce que je dis !

\- Désolé, souffla-t-elle en la reposant pour partir s'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes de l'îlot central.

\- Alors…..vous revenez pour un nouveau câlin furtif ou définitivement ? demanda Lucy d'une voix taquine.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'étais présente hier soir.

\- C'est pas vrai ! manquait plus que ça! soupira Kate, dépitée.

\- Je ne dirai rien à Martha ou à Alexis si ça vous inquiète, Rick m'a reprogrammée.

\- Il t'a quoi ? mais pourquoi?

\- Il se peut que j'ai dit à sa mère qu'il déprimait depuis votre départ , qu'il ne dormait plus et ne mangeait que des choses affreuses…..il l'a plutôt mal pris et m'a reprogrammée pour que je n'en divulgue pas trop

\- Tu me le dis pourtant, rétorqua Kate en séchant de nouvelles larmes

\- Il a juste mentionné sa mère et sa fille, pas sa femme.

\- Hum...

Kate se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Elle se trouvait chez elle et discutait avec un objet. Il n'y avait que Castle pour lui faire faire des choses comme ça. Il n'avait pas reprogrammé Lucy à son sujet. Était-ce une bonne chose ou ne l'avait-il pas fait parce qu'il ne pensait pas la revoir au loft ?

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de calmer la boule d'angoisse qui recommençait à faire surface. Il était désormais plus de 21 heures et son mari ne répondait pas à ses coups de fil. Kate avait l'impression de sombrer petit à petit, elle savait désormais qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Se levant, elle décida d'aller s'installer sur le sofa en attendant son mari. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son mariage.

Rick, lui, était parti du commissariat totalement dévasté, il venait de mettre Kate au pied du mur et ses révélations l'avaient anéanti. Elle avait choisi ce Loksat à leur mariage et ça le détruisait. Ne souhaitant pas rentrer chez lui pour s'y retrouver de nouveau seul avec les souvenirs de Kate partout, il était parti faire la tournée des bars pour terminer complètement ivre au Old Aunt.

Le bar était plein à craquer et Castle s'était installé sur un des tabourets du bar, enchaînant whisky sur whisky sous les yeux effarés de Bryan.

\- Patron, vous devriez songer à y aller doucement, tenta-t-il en voyant Rick tituber.

\- Brayan…Bruan…..tu es marié ? demanda-t-il difficilement

\- Non Monsieur. Voulez-vous que j'appelle votre femme ?

\- J'ai….plus…d'femme

\- Je….heu….un ami alors ? demanda-t-il surpris

\- Ne te marie jamais…..les femmes sont…..toutes…les mêmes!

\- Je vais vous appeler un taxi, monsieur.

\- Non merci, pesta Castle en buvant un nouveau verre cul sec.

Au moment, où il allait amorcer une nouvelle descente, une main bienveillante arrêta son geste pour lui retirer son verre des mains. Le regard hagard , Rick se tourna pour y découvrir le père de Kate.

\- Jim ! s'exclama d'une voix pâteuse son gendre. Que…Qu'est-ce que tu….fais…..ici?

\- Il a assez bu, déclara le patriarche à l'intention de Bryan. Donnez lui un café.

\- Pas de café!

\- Richard, autant dire que vu mon passé, je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de chose auprès de ma fille, s'excéda Jim

\- Eh bien, ça ne devrait pas …être un souci! …..on… n'est ….plus …ensemble! s'écria énervé Castle en hachant sa phrase.

\- Où est ma fille ? s'inquiéta-t-il

-…

\- Je vais l'appeler, et reprenez-vous car si elle vous voit ainsi, elle va en avoir le cœur brisé.

\- Eh bien on sera au même niveau dans ce cas!

Prenant son téléphone, il tenta de joindre sa fille mais tomba directement sur le répondeur. Jim Beckett n'avait jamais vu Richard Castle dans cet état-là, il semblait tellement triste et démuni malgré son taux d'alcool qu'il ne savait plus comment agir. Comment pouvait-il penser que son mariage état terminé ? Pourquoi faisait-il la tournée des bars ? Scrutant son gendre, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils, il passa de l'autre côté du bar pour attraper un seau d'eau glacée et le lui jeta à même la figure. À la sensation du froid glacial sur son visage, Rick en tomba de surprise à terre.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! s'énerva-t-il en reprenant ses esprits à terre

\- Vous m'avez demandé la main de ma fille , i peine un an…ce n'est pas une de vos ex-femmes ! Je ne sais pas quel est le problème avec Katie mais réglez ceci comme un homme et comme un mari au lieu de boire comme un ivrogne! s'énerva Jim pour le faire réagir. Votre femme n'est pas morte comme la mienne, alors tentez d'arranger les choses!

À la réplique de son beau-père, Rick se sentit totalement démuni et pris au dépourvu. Jim le regardait avec une telle hargne dans le regard, que Rick désaoula instantanément. Il se releva sans un mot puis prit le café que Bryan lui tendait. Le buvant d'une traite, il en redemanda un nouveau.

\- Où est ma fille ?

\- Au poste, répondit amèrement Castle en sentant la nausée le prendre

\- Que se passe-t-il bon sang!

\- Elle m'a quitté…..votre fille m'a quitté, répondit Rick brisé

\- Non, je connais Katie, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça…à moins que….que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Rien! Elle est juste partie sans un mot pour sa nouvelle quête! pesta-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu pour la comptabilité vous me l'aviez…..Attendez quelle quête ?

\- Laissez tomber. Merci pour la compta, répondit Rick en sortant du bar dépité

\- Richard, où allez-vous ?

\- Chez moi! s'écria-t-il

Chez lui , pas chez eux…..cette nouvelle constatation le bouleversa de plus belle , il avait désormais la nausée et avait du mal à se mobiliser. Montant dans le premier taxi qu'il vit, il se remémora les mots de son beau-père. Non, sa femme n'était pas morte mais il n'avait plus confiance en elle. Rick n'aurait jamais cru ceci possible auparavant. Il se mit soudainement à craquer en frappant contre l'appui-tête devant lui comme une furie.

\- Non , mais ça ne va pas Mec! s'écria le chauffeur

Castle frappait encore et encore comme pour extérioriser sa peine en hurlant:

\- C'est pas vrai!….c'est pas vrai!

Quand le chauffeur comprit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, il l'arrêta et le fit descendre à deux pâtés de maisons du loft.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade!

Seul…il se trouvait tellement seul….là sur ce trottoir , pris dans la foule New-Yorkaise, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde. Du fait de son alcoolisation, le retour au loft se fit difficilement, quand Rick entra enfin chez lui , il tomba nez à nez avec sa femme qui était assise sur le sofa

\- Rick, souffla Kate soulagée en le voyant arriver

\- Mme Castle, vous ici ? cracha amèrement Rick en tentant de se défaire de son manteau.

\- Castle..tu as bu ? demanda Kate inquiète en le voyant tituber devant elle

\- Non !

\- Ne me mens pas !

\- Oh, oh, toi tu peux me mentir mais pas moi ? se mit-il à rire en s'approchant du frigo pour se servir une bière.

\- Tu ne devrais pas..

\- Tu sais ce que je ne devrais pas…c'est continuer de t'aimer..j'aimerais tellement arrêter de t'aimer Kate, de ne plus souffrir à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle vendetta apparaît, dit-il d'une voix brisée alors que les trémolos refaisaient surface au fond de sa gorge

\- Je suis désolée , tellement désolée, pleura-t-elle devant l'étendue des dégâts

\- Ouais…

\- Tout ce que tu as dit….tu avais totalement raison

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en descendant sa bière pour retenir ses pleurs

Quand il l'avait vue dans le loft, son coeur s'était gonflé d'amour devant elle, devant sa beauté, devant sa femme puis la réalité l'avait de nouveau frappé et il s'était renfermé pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas être pris pour le dindon de la farce encore une fois.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre notre mariage sur pause pour cette vendetta. J'aurais dû nous choisir nous parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je t'aime tellement Rick. Je suis désolée.

\- Hum

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir, babe...

\- J'aurais aimé que tu viennes m'en parler

\- Eh bien…je suis là maintenant…je laisse tomber cette enquête, je veux revenir à la maison, avoua-t-elle en pleurs devant son mari blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais...

\- Te reprendre ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? cracha-t-il en posant sa bière tout en la fusillant du regard.

\- Écoute, Castle, je suis désolée. Je déteste t'avoir blessé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

\- Mais tu m'as blessé, Kate, et ce qui est pire….tu as perdu foi en moi, foi en nous.

\- Non, jamais. J'ai besoin de toi Rick. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point j'avais besoin de toi avant que ça arrive, tenta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai disparu pendant deux mois…je pensais que tu savais à quel point j'aurais pu te manquer! A quel point, tu avais besoin de moi! s'énerva-t-il en la repoussant pour la seconde fois de la soirée

\- Sil te plaît pardonne-moi, supplia Kate le visage ravagé par ses larmes

Ils se scrutèrent de longues minutes, Kate espérait que Rick prenne conscience combien elle se sentait coupable et désolée, et Castle, lui, n'arrivait pas à effacer la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée pendant plus d'un mois. S'il n'avait rien découvert, cette mascarade aurait continué encore et encore. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

La toisant du regard, il lui demanda :

\- Où dors-tu ?

\- Pardon? fit-elle surprise par cette question.

\- Puis-je savoir où dort ma femme ?

\- Dans….un club qui a été bouclé pour une affaire, avoua t-elle anxieuse

\- Seule?

\- Je ne te trompe pas! Comment peux-tu penser que...

\- Que quoi? Je ne sais pas où dort ma femme, ce qu'elle fait de ses soirées et avec qui elle les passe ! Alors es-tu seule dans ce club? insista-t-il.

\- Non, il y a Vikram mais je ne couche pas avec lui, je…

\- Tu y retournes ce soir? la coupa-t-il sans préambule en sentant de nouveau ses larmes refaire surface.

\- Non, je t'ai dit que j'abandonnais l'affaire que…

\- N'abandonne pas, déclara-t-il sans la lâcher du regard d'un ton morne et lasse.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur Kate….et je peux pas revenir en arrière

\- Rick, attends !

\- Continue ce que tu veux…Si tu veux retourner dans ce club , tu peux y aller...

\- Non, je veux être ici auprès de..

\- Très bien, la coupa-t-elle en faisant le tour de l'îlot et en partant dans sa chambre sans un regard.

Elle ne comprenait pas ses mots, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, après quelques minutes , elle le vit ressortir de leur chambre avec une valise à la main et là…elle sut que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

\- Non, non , s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché toi! mais à la différence de moi, tu sais pourquoi je pars!

\- Non, Rick…je t'aime, on peut passer au-dessus…tu me l'as promis, dit-elle effondrée par la douleur. Tu m'as promis de ne jamais perdre espoir, dit-elle en s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Face à son élan, Castle n'avait pas pu la repousser. Il ressentait toute sa peine qui faisait écho à la sienne mais il lui en voulait tellement qu'il préférait partir pour faire le point ….pour pouvoir avaler la pilule de son mensonge.

\- Je vais partir quelques jours, je t'appellerai à mon retour, avait-il déclaré en desserrant son étreinte et en repartant le cœur lourd, en entendant les sanglots de sa femme derrière lui.

Quand il avait refermé la porte, il avait laissé toute sa tristesse dévaler sur lui comme un tsunami, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, son ventre se retournait, se vrillait face à la douleur…il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur mais il ne pouvait plus revenir et faire marche arrière. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui pardonner et aller de l'avant.

Kate, elle, s'était effondrée à même le sol. Elle avait juste envie de vomir ….ses pleurs s'intensifièrent et ne s'arrêtèrent que très tôt le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas bougé du sol lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était pire que le jour ou sa mère l'avait quittée…..elle avait l'impression de mourir, de suffoquer sans lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Une semaine... Cela faisait une semaine que Kate n'avait plus de nouvelles de son mari. Elle avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois, lui laissant des messages de plus en plus désespérés mais Rick n'avait jamais répondu ou donné signe de vie.

Une semaine où Kate n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait tenu parole et avait cessé toutes ses investigations sur Loksat, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Vikram mais Kate s'en moquait, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de sauver son mariage et retrouver son mari.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ton mari choisir pour toi, tenta l'analyste.

\- Mon mari, Vikram…..il s'agit de mon mari, et il a le droit de donner son avis sur mes choix.

\- Un avis, pas un ultimatum.

\- Je te signale que je ne lui ai pas non plus laissé le choix ! Je suis partie sans une explication ! De toute manière, c'est ma vie, ça ne te regarde en rien. Ton poste à la NYPD n'est pas remis en question mais l'enquête sur Loksat s'arrête ici et maintenant, trancha-t-elle d'un ton catégorique et sec en sortant de ce club de strip-tease.

Une semaine, qu'elle était à bout de forces. Kate se sentait fatiguée, mais vu le peu de sommeil qu'elle s'octroyait c'était tout à fait normal. Ces journées ressemblaient toutes les unes aux autres, elle se levait tous les matins sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas pu retourner se coucher dans leur lit, ce lit où autrefois elle se sentait aimée et en sécurité. Kate ne pensait pas pouvoir y retourner sans Castle, sans ses bras autour d'elle, sans son souffle dans son cou, sans ses « bonne nuit ».

Tous les matins, elle partait directement pour le commissariat sans pause petit-déjeuner et se noyait dans son boulot pour oublier sa peine, son chagrin. Les seuls moments , où elle faisait une pause étaient pour l'appeler lui…tenter de s'expliquer encore, de s'excuser.

Une semaine, qu'elle évitait tout contact avec ses amis dans le cadre personnel. Elle avait demandé à Lanie de la laisser tranquille, de lui laisser de l'espace et du temps mais malgré ces propos, la légiste revenait régulièrement à la charge car elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle. Kate avait perdu du poids, elle se laissait totalement aller. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle avait,elle aussi, tenté de joindre Rick mais seul le répondeur saturé de celui-ci l'avait accueilli.

Ce matin, Kate était dans son bureau, plongée dans ses documents juridiques quand deux petits coups sur sa porte la sortirent de sa lecture :

\- Oui ?

\- Hey, comment vas-tu mon ange ?

Son père. Jim Beckett aussi était inquiet, il n'avait plus vu sa fille aussi malheureuse depuis longtemps. Le dernier souvenir en date était lors de la mort de sa femme. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à son gendre mais il ne comprenait pas son silence.

Kate, elle, avait refusé les premiers temps de répondre aux appels de son père, mais quand il était venu la confronter au loft, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'expliquer la situation à son père. Il ne lui avait jamais dit le fond de sa pensée, mais elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait les raisons du départ de Rick. Que pour lui, rien ne justifiait le départ du domicile conjugal sans une explication. Mais depuis de ce soir-là, il était tout de même présent pour elle, il venait la voir une fois par jour au commissariat pour prendre de ses nouvelles et voir, malgré lui, sa fille sombrer un peu plus chaque jour sans son mari.

Tous les jours, il venait avec un beignet et un café, il avait remarqué sa perte de poids qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sous des vêtements amples, Jim avait tenté de la faire manger sans succès. Sa petite fille était une femme désormais et lui faire entendre raison devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Embrassant sa fille, il attendait sa réponse tout en lui tendant son nectar et son chausson aux pommes.

\- Je vais bien, mentit-elle en lui souriant tout en déposant les mets de son père sur son bureau.

Une semaine, qu'elle n'avait plus bu une seule goutte de café, ou mangé ce chausson aux pommes que son père s'affairait à ramener chaque jour. C'était trop douloureux pour elle. C'était Rick qui faisait ça pour elle depuis sept ans maintenant et voir ce café de Starbucks tous les matins devenait un véritable supplice. Elle sentait son estomac se vriller sous ce gobelet fumant de café.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Richard? espéra son père

\- Non…..il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait du temps papa et ça ne fait qu'une semaine, dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu et triste.

\- Une semaine, soupira-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Il avait tenté, lui aussi de joindre son gendre, mais comme tous les autres, il avait été redirigé vers sa boîte vocale.

\- Je vais bien, je t'assure, reprit-elle pour le rassurer des trémolos dans la voix. Je suis désolée mais j'ai énormément de travail aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je comprends. La nouvelle détective arrive aujourd'hui?

\- Oui.

Callie Rogriguez, nouvelle recrue au sein de l'équipe. Depuis la promotion de Kate, il manquait un membre dans son ancienne équipe. Elle avait décidé de donner son ancien poste à Esposito comme ce dernier avait réussi haut la main son concours de sergent. Callie Rodriguez serait donc la nouvelle coéquipière des bros. Elle venait de Chicago et avait demandé sa mutation sur New York pour des raisons familiales, ses notes étaient excellentes et Kate se faisait une joie de l'accueillir au sein du douzième.

Voyant que sa fille la mettait gentiment à la porte, il l'embrassa et lui murmura :

\- À demain.

Kate était ensuite partie se réinstaller dans son bureau pour se replonger dans sa paperasse . Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, c'est Kévin qui se colla à la lourde tâche de faire avaler quelque chose à Beckett.

Depuis une semaine, les bros se relayaient pour tenter de la faire manger et à chaque fois, c'était un regard noir qui les accueillait et les faisait fuir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la materne, elle était assez grande pour prendre soin d'elle.

Ce jour-là, Ryan tenta une nouvelle approche avec une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac car il avait peur de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin:

\- Beckett ?

\- Hum, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son rapport alors que Kévin rentrait pour y déposer de la nourriture : une salade composée.

Rien qui ne pouvait lui rappeler Castle, s'était dit le lieutenant.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais pendant sa grossesse, Jenny m'a quitté, confia-t-il d'une voix peu sûre de lui en attendant le verdict.

Kate releva les yeux de son manuscrit comme interdite. À quoi jouait-il ? Kévin, lui s'assit comme si de rien n'était et la regardait. Le fusillant du regard, elle lui asséna d'une voix sec pour mettre de la distance entre eux et surtout ne pas craquer :

\- Je ne suis pas assistante sociale lieutenant Ryan mais votre capitaine !

\- Whaou..on aurait vraiment dit Gates! lança-t-il en souriant en se levant, ce qui fit réagir Kate.

Elle se trouvait vraiment odieuse. Rien ne justifiait qu'elle remballe comme ceci ses amis. Amis, qui s'étaient battus plus d'une fois pour elle.

\- Tout ça pour te dire, continua-t-il, que tu peux en vouloir à la terre entière, ce n'est pas ce qui fera revenir ton mari. Et te cloîtrer comme tu le fais, en t'éloignant de tous tes amis n'est certainement pas la solution, je ne te parle même pas de ton appétit. Quand Jenny est partie, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer et de marcher au ralenti, à côté de l'ombre de moi-même….je ne mangeais plus, et me noyais dans le boulot. Tu sais ce qui m'a aidé à réagir?

\- ….

\- Ce n'est pas Jenny. Elle n'est revenue à la maison que deux semaines plus tard après que j'aie ramé comme un forcené pour la récupérer.

\- Ryan, je vais bien, tenta-t-elle plus douce désormais, alors que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

\- Ce qui m'a sorti de cet enfer, c'est une phrase que tu m'as dite Kate, un soir au poste quand nous étions tous les deux, c'est toi qui m'a fait réagir.

À sa confession, elle tentait de retrouver dans sa mémoire de quelle phrase Ryan pouvait bien parler, qu'avait-elle dit pour le faire réagir. Elle n'avait jamais rien su du départ de Jenny alors qu'avait-elle pu avoir dit pour remonter le moral de son ami sans le savoir.

\- Ce soir-là, j'étais au bord du gouffre, tu t'es approchée de moi et tu m'as soufflé :" ma mère avait pour habitude de dire, que la vie ne donnait rien qu'on ne pouvait encaisser ".

\- La loi immuable de l'univers de Johanna, murmura Kate les yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Kate, mais il s'agit de Castle. Je sais que c'est difficile mais ton mari n'est pas mort, il est juste parti. A toi de te battre pour lui comme je l'ai fait avec Jenny, souffla-t-il en sortant.

\- Kévin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Cela faisait une semaine, que Rick avait quitté sa femme. Une semaine qu'il avait fait sa valise et était parti sans se retourner malgré les sanglots déchirants de Kate.

Une semaine qu'il ne dormait plus, réveillé sans cesse par le souvenir de ses pleurs.

Une semaine, qu'il évitait ses appels et ceux des autres. Il avait besoin de se retrouver pour y voir plus clair.

Avec plus de recul, il comprenait les raisons de Kate à vouloir enquêter sur cette affaire mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter la manière qu'elle avait choisi de le faire. Il se sentait mis à l'écart et avait du mal à le digérer. Seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il ressassait son histoire depuis une semaine.

Comment son mariage avait pu en arriver là? Comment avait-il pu laisser ça arriver ?Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Cela faisait, une semaine que Rick ne se rasait plus , qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Lui aussi avait arrêté de manger, il se nourrissait qu'au whisky .

Les seuls appels qu'il prenait venaient de sa fille et de sa mère; et à chaque fois , il restait succinct dans ses réponses. Quand ces dernières avaient découvert qu'il avait quitté sa femme, après avoir trouvé Kate en pleurs sur le sol de salle de bain, elles avaient tenté de le raisonner mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois, qu'elles amorçaient la discussion Rick raccrochait.

Castle ne souhaitait pas entendre sa mère lui rappeler que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on sauve un mariage ou qu'on traite sa femme.

Allongé sur son lit, il tentait de se rappeler les moments heureux avec Kate, ceux ou elle ne lui mentait pas, où ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été berné et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Quand on frappa à sa porte, il se leva pour ouvrir et tomba sur sa mère :

\- Richard, souffla-t-elle dépitée devant la mine affreuse de son fils en face de lui

\- Mère, que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse et pâteuse en la laissant entrer.

\- Une semaine, Richard, il serait temps que tu arrêtes cette mascarade !

-….

\- Si tu veux perdre ta femme, tu t'y prends très bien, ajouta-t-elle pour le faire réagir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un nouveau verre

\- …..

\- Richard, Katherine t'a menti mais elle s'est excusée, tu pourrais au moins tenter le dialogue avec elle.

\- Elle m'a berné pendant plus d'un mois ! cracha-t-il en déposant violemment son verre sur la table.

\- Elle a fait une erreur, tout le monde en fait.

\- Une erreur? Elle m'a quitté mère!

\- Non, elle voulait simplement te protéger, c'est toi qui la quittes en agissant ainsi! s'énerva Martha. Katherine ne dort plus, ne mange plus.

-….

\- C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvée sur le sol de votre salon en larmes, le lendemain de votre rupture ! Et sur le sol de la salle de bain, il y a deux jours. Richard, je sais que tu l'aimes plus que ta propre vie et…

\- Je veux qu'elle comprenne !

\- Quoi donc, Kiddo ?

\- Que dans un mariage on est deux! Qu'elle ne me traite plus comme acquis !

\- Parle-lui dans ce cas, au lieu de te réfugier dans la bouteille!

-…

\- Elle va quitter le loft.

\- Pour retourner dans ce club, pesta-t-il, de nouveau énervé.

\- Non, elle cherche un appartement . Elle ne m'en n'a rien dit, mais je l'ai vue entourer des annonces, ce matin, confia-t-elle devant son air surpris. Richard, elle s'endort tous les soirs sur votre canapé en pleurs et se lève chaque matin, les yeux baignés de larmes. Parle-lui, si tu veux divorcer alors…

\- Je ne veux pas divorcer ! Je veux juste…je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il en se laissant choir sur son lit.

\- Kiddo, je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux auprès d'une autre femme. Katherine est la femme que tu recherches depuis toujours….alors essayez de régler vos problèmes. C'est votre première grosse dispute, chéri, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner

\- Elle a cassé quelque chose entre nous…..ce lien qui nous unissait.

\- Tout lien se reconstruit. Elle ne t'a pas trompé, ou volé, elle a juste commis une erreur …ta femme est humaine.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Lave-toi déjà ce sera une bonne chose, sourit Martha devant son grand dadais de fils. Et rentre chez toi, auprès de ta femme.

\- Hum, dit-il peu convaincu

\- Si tu ne retournes pas la voir et qu'elle s'en va..ton mariage sera fini et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Katherine a compris la leçon, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais vu personne aussi désespérée de toute ma vie et malgré tout, elle tente de faire bonne figure. Vous êtes des adultes alors agissez en tant que tels. Et si tu ne souhaites pas rejoindre le cocon familial, appelle la, ce n'est pas une étrangère, c'est ta femme! finit-elle par dire, exaspérée, en repartant comme elle était venue, tel un courant d'air.

Les paroles de sa mère avaient fait mouche. Elle avait raison, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie à sa femme et ce n'était pas tolérable. Car même si Kate avait fait le mauvais choix, elle n'avait jamais refusé un de ses appels. Elle l'aimait, il le savait mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé désormais et il lui en voulait pour ça.

C'est l'arrivée de la nouvelle recrue au sein du commissariat qui sortit Kate de sa paperasse en ce début d'après-midi. Elle n'avait picoré que la salade apportée par Kévin et n'avait que très peu avancé dans ses dossiers tant les révélations de Ryan l'avaient bouleversée.

Assise en face de cette jolie brune aux grands yeux bleus avec une taille de mannequin, Kate était fascinée tant par sa beauté que par son CV.

\- Je dois dire, que votre capitaine ne fait que des éloges sur vous

\- Je vous remercie Capitaine.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé votre mutation? demanda Kate curieuse.

Son CV était plus qu'accompli et il ne faisait aucun doute que dans très peu de temps, elle serait passée chef de brigade. Venir sur New York ne ferait que la rétrograder à terme.

\- Mon père est souffrant et je souhaitais me rapprocher de lui, avoua péniblement son nouveau lieutenant

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, sourit Callie

\- Hum…eh bien, soyez la bienvenue au sein de l'équipe, déclara Kate en lui serrant la main. Je crois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito ?

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Je vous laisse donc les rejoindre. Le lieutenant Esposito vous expliquera en quoi consiste le job à ses côtés.

\- Merci capitaine, acquiesça Callie

Kate aurait pu lui présenter le travail et rester avec elle plus longtemps, mais elle préférait déléguer ça à Javier et lui laisser plus de responsabilités désormais.

Fatiguée, elle se rassit en tentant de joindre une nouvelle fois Rick, mais cette fois-ci, il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie ce qui la surprit tellement qu'elle ne dit plus rien.

\- Castle

-…..

\- Kate ? tu m'entends ?

-Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à t'avoir, répondit-elle confuse

-…

\- Je …..Rick, j'aimerais qu'on se voie, il faut qu'on se parle

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il d'un ton las et fatigué. Je suis au loft.

\- Tu es rentré ?

\- Hum

\- Je…..j'arrive, murmura-t-elle désormais encore plus confuse

Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant plus d'une semaine et là , d'un seul coup , il était entré sans lui le dire. Elle se sentait complètement perdue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, si tu dois terminer ta journée au precint, je comprends.

\- J'arrive, Castle, réitéra-t-elle alors qu'il raccrochait à la fin de sa phrase sans rien ajouter.

Après une semaine…son mari était rentré.

Après une semaine, il était revenu au loft. Quand il était rentré, tout lui semblait familier et étranger en même temps. Le loft était rangé à souhait, seuls quelques mouchoirs traînaient près du canapé avec le plaid qui recouvrait le pull de Rick et leur album photo.

Prenant sa valise pour ranger ses affaires, il vit que le lit n'avait pas été défait comme si elle n'y avait jamais dormi. S'asseyant dessus, il prit sa photo de mariage qui trônait sur la table de chevet et contempla sa femme. Kate agit l'air si radieuse et heureuse à ses côtés, comment,en une année, avaient-ils pu s'éloigner ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment étrange que malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait….quelque chose s'était brisé ?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Quand elle était arrivée devant chez elle, Kate avait hésité sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis une semaine…une semaine , qu'elle espérait le voir, lui parler, lui expliquer et surtout tenter une nouvelle fois de s'excuser. Kate avait passé sa semaine à pleurer, à réellement prendre conscience du désastre dont elle était coupable.  
Mais, maintenant devant cette porte, elle hésita. Était-il rentré pour leur donner une chance ? Ou souhaitait-il mettre fin à leur mariage ?  
À cette idée, les doigts de Kate se mirent à trembler sur la poignée de la porte et ses larmes refirent surface. Sentant son estomac se vriller, elle se mit à respirer lentement pour calmer la crise d'angoisse qui commençait à arriver.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller, répétait-elle en murmurant comme pour s'en convaincre.

Elle resta là, plusieurs minutes, devant sa porte d'entrée pour se calmer, pour reprendre contenance.  
Rick, lui, tournait en rond dans la cuisine en buvant de l'eau gazeuse pour calmer ses aigreurs d'estomac. Il ne savait pas comment amorcer la discussion avec Kate, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas, où tout ceci allait aboutir.  
Lucy lança la conversation :

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Rick.  
\- Lucy, soupira-t-il en voyant la pyramide lumineuse sur l'îlot central  
\- Puis-je vous dire que votre femme est adorable….triste mais adorable, continua la voix virtuelle.  
\- Hum….  
\- Elle va être heureuse de vous voir à la maison !  
\- Lucy, je n'ai pas envie de parler, l'informa Castle d'une voix lasse en éteignant cette dernière alors que la porte du loft s'ouvrait.

Relevant les yeux, il découvrit une Kate comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle avait maigri, ça c'était sûr , mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce sont la peine, la tristesse qu'elle avait dans son regard. Elle lui sourit faiblement puis s'approcha de lui, hésitante.  
Beckett avait trouvé Rick, si différent, sa barbe durcissait ses traits et la fatigue se lisait dans son regard. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de cette situation qu'elle baissa le regard quand elle fut arrivée en face de lui.  
L'un en face de l'autre, seulement séparés par l'îlot central, ils hésitaient tous les deux.  
Une semaine, qu'elle tentait de le joindre et maintenant, elle paniquait , elle se trouvait tellement stupide.  
Une semaine, qu'il avait tenté de prendre du recul pour y voir plus clair, et là, face à sa femme si affligée, il se sentait craquer.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, murmura enfin Kate au bout de quelques minutes interminables.  
\- Hum…je devais récupérer quelques affaires.  
\- Tu repars ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée en relevant sa tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.  
\- Je…je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il  
\- Rick, je t'en prie, ne pars pas…..j'y arriverai pas, avoua-t-elle les yeux baignés de larmes et les mains tremblantes.  
\- Kate, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, où on en est.  
\- Je t'aime…voilà, où on en est. On peut y arriver mais je t'en supplie ne pars pas.  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un nouveau mur entre nous, avoua-t-il en partant s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle restait comme interdite devant sa phrase. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir te faire confiance, comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive si….  
\- Il n'y a aucun mur, babe, tenta-t-elle en le coupant complètement déboussolée en venant s'asseoir en face de lui dans le fauteuil.  
\- Si, tu as posé la première brique quand tu es partie et moi je l'ai scellé en faisant de même. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi, je ne sais pas …  
\- Comment agir avec moi ?…..Je suis ta femme, Ta femme Castle !  
\- Hum…mais... je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir abattre de nouveau ce mur, je ne sais si j'en ai la force.

La phrase qu'il employa lui retourna l'estomac. Qu'insinuait-il ? il voulait partir ? la quitter ? Son mari était en face d'elle, cet homme pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie…..et elle se sentait tellement seule. Les larmes montèrent, son mal-être augmentait.

\- Kate, ne pleure pas…j'essaie juste de….  
\- Tu veux divorcer ? demanda-t-elle, brisée.  
\- NON…..Je t'aime Kate…plus que ma propre vie mais en ce moment t'aimer est si douloureux que ça m'empêche de respirer. Je voudrais simplement que cette douleur cesse, je voudrais te faire confiance à nouveau, avoua-t-il la gorge nouée par le chagrin.  
\- Tu peux me faire confiance  
\- Te faire confiance ? Tu m'as menti pendant un mois ! un mois, Kate !  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse Castle? j'ai abandonné l'enquête, je me suis excusée, dis-moi ,que faut-il que je fasse? reprit-elle hésitante  
\- Je ne sais pas quelle est la solution . Au-delà du mensonge, tu m'as blessé , tu as brisé ce lien qui nous unissait et je t'en veux pour ça. J'aimerais juste pouvoir aimer ma femme sans cette douleur, répondit-il.

Castle se sentait dépassé par ses émotions, il n'avait qu'une envie prendre Kate dans ses bras et tout oublier mais une part de lui-même, l'en empêchait. Elle l'avait trahi et il ne le supportait pas. Jamais il n'avait eu autant confiance en quelqu'un et il avait peur, qu'en lui pardonnant maintenant, il ne retrouve plus jamais ce qu'ils avaient….Rick lui en voulait aussi pour ça.

\- Mon mari me manque, tu me manques….., sanglota-t-elle .Je suis prête à faire ce que tu souhaites Castle, même une thérapie de couple, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne nous abandonne pas, dit-elle doucement en balayant les larmes sur son visage.  
\- Un an de mariage et une thérapie de couple, souffla Castle, dépité en fermant les yeux.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi et encore moins pleurer. Sa mère avait raison, Kate avait compris. Mais lui, avait perdu en confiance en sa femme.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle est la solution, Rick, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Il se leva pour retourner à la cuisine et se servit un second verre d'eau gazeuse.

\- Tu veux que je parte? demanda soudainement la voix de sa femme derrière lui  
Il se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Kate en pleurs, les bras autour de sa taille qui ne bougeait plus. Voulait-il qu'elle parte ? Non….il souhaitait juste que cette douleur au fond de son cœur cesse. Fermant les yeux, il lui déclara :  
\- Partir ? Tu es chez toi.

\- Kate…ici c'est chez nous, reprit-il devant son mutisme.

Chez eux ? était-elle vraiment chez eux ? Kate avait passé sa semaine à dormir sur un canapé et à utiliser seulement la salle de bain . Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle mais chez lui. Rick la regardait mais gardait ses distances avec elle et ça lui était insupportable. Elle était fatiguée, éreintée et le regard de son mari sur elle, ne l'aidait pas.  
Ces pleurs redoublèrent silencieusement, ses tremblements refirent surface. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse, rien n'irait. Elle se sentait engloutie par la tristesse. Se retournant pour ne pas montrer son mal-être, elle se mit à respirer lentement pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits mais la douleur si vive qu'elle ressentait ne faisait que s'accroître.  
Castle, lui, voyait sa femme se débattre pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, pour rester forte malgré ses pleurs et ses excuses. Quand il la vit se retourner sous le poids de la douleur, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et une de leurs conversations sur l'oreiller refit surface :  
« Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. Castle se trouvait sur le dos alors que Kate avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et jouait avec ses doigts. Ils venaient de se marier…..Ils se trouvaient encore aux Hamptons et Rick avait pris un malin plaisir à la dévêtir pour leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme.  
Leurs ébats avaient été différents ce soir-là….comme s'ils prenaient conscience tous les deux qu'ils s'appartenaient. Ils étaient liés désormais l'un à l'autre, et ils s'étaient donné corps et âmes ce soir-là. Mélangeant tendresse, sensualité, taquinerie et amour.

\- Rick ?  
\- Hum, soupira-t-il de bonheur alors que sa femme jouait avec son alliance  
\- J'aimerais qu'on se promette quelque chose.  
\- Quoi donc, mon ange?  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous deux….on n'abandonnera jamais ?!  
\- Kate, dit-il soucieux de son aveu en lui relevant le visage pour voir des larmes apparaître.  
\- Promets-le moi, Babe…parce que maintenant …..on est lié pour la vie et si je te perdais, je ne m'en remettrais pas.  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en lui essuyant ses larmes.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien….c'est tellement facile de partir maintenant. Promets-moi que quoi qu'il se passe….tu nous abandonneras pas.  
\- Je te le promets , Kate, dit-il,touché par la peur de sa femme  
-Je te le promets aussi….quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime »

Castle regardait les épaules de sa femme se lever et descendre dans une synchronisation parfaite. Il ne l'entendait pas pleurer mais sa stature, ses mouvements et sa respiration lui brisaient le cœur. Il le lui avait promis….ne pas abandonner malgré leurs erreurs. Alors doucement, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Son dos contre son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête dans son cou, il tenta d'apaiser sa femme.  
Quand elle avait senti le corps de Rick contre elle, Kate s'était raidie, elle n'osait plus respirer. Quand ses bras l'avaient encerclée et que sa tête s'était posée sur son épaule, elle se laissa subitement aller contre cette étreinte qu'il lui offrait.  
Ses bras, son corps, son odeur , lui avaient tellement manqué que ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Chut…Kate…chut..  
\- Je suis désolée…tellement désolée !  
\- Chut…On va y arriver, lui dit Rick alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
\- Je suis….Mon Dieu, Castle….qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Une erreur…..Tu as seulement fait une erreur, reconnu-t-il alors que doucement ils se laissaient choir sur le sol du salon.  
\- Je suis…..désolée  
\- Chut…..Chut, on va y arriver…..chut…. tentait-il de la calmer alors que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues

Assis dans les bras , l'un de l'autre, ils se laissaient tous les deux aller à la douleur.  
Kate pleurait le désastre qu'elle avait causé. Rick pleurait simplement son mariage. Ils étaient heureux avant ça…vraiment heureux….mais ce mensonge avait tout remis en question et désormais Castle devrait réapprendre à faire confiance à Kate.  
Après plusieurs minutes, à pleurer l'un contre l'autre, Kate se détacha pour se retourner et rencontrer les yeux rougis de Rick :

\- Pourquoi ? osa-t-elle demander dans un murmure  
\- Pourquoi quoi, Kate ?  
\- Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me fuis pas ? J'ai tout gâché Rick, pleurait-elle  
\- Parce que je t'aime, parce que je sais que tu as compris tes erreurs mais surtout parce que je te l'ai promis, avoua-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait complètement confuse. Je te l'ai promis lors de notre première nuit ensemble en tant que mari et femme, Kate, ajoutait-il devant sa moue sceptique.  
\- Je…..Merci, chuchota t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour humer son parfum dans son cou  
\- Kate  
\- Hum  
\- Il va me falloir du temps…laisse-moi juste du temps, l'implora-t-il alors qu'elle desserrait son étreinte pour le regarder de nouveau  
\- Très bien, renifla-t-elle. Tu…Comment veux-tu faire ?  
\- On va tenter de réapprendre à se faire confiance.  
\- Hum  
\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour…..les gestes d'affection pour le moment…..je t'aime…..mais laisse-moi le temps. Je t'en veux tellement encore.  
\- Ok.  
\- Et Kate ?  
\- Hum ?!  
\- Plus de mensonges ?  
\- Plus de mensonges, acquiesça-t-elle ravagée par les pleurs

Ce soir-là, ils avaient mangé ensemble …pas grand chose mais de quoi les nourrir un peu. Ils avaient ensuite décidé d'aller se coucher car ils étaient épuisés. Ils avaient peu échangé, ils s'étaient simplement contentés d'être présents l'un pour l'autre.  
Kate était ensuite partie seule dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et enfiler son pyjama. Elle se sentait soulagée que Rick décide de rester et de lui donner une autre chance mais terriblement angoissée à l'idée d'avoir perdu, par sa faute, ce qui les définissait tous les deux.  
Castle, lui, avait enfilé son bas de jogging et son tee-shirt dans la chambre puis s'était allongé dans leur lit pendant que sa femme se douchait. Il tentait de calmer la peur qui le saisissait depuis plus d'une semaine….et si c'était trop tard ? et si malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient, ils n'y arrivaient pas ?Il aimait Kate, plus que sa propre vie et cette semaine sans elle, sans son sourire, sans ses bras, ses paroles , son odeur avait été un enfer…..mais il avait peur au fond de lui de ne pas retrouver le lien qui les unissait tous les deux.  
Quand elle était sortie de la douche, Kate avait enfilé son pyjama. Un bas de pantalon et un haut à bretelles en soie bleu. Elle s'aperçut alors de sa perte de poids. Le pantalon baillait totalement au niveau de ses hanches et les bretelles de son haut tombaient sur les côtés de ses épaules. Se contemplant devant le miroir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu dix ans de sa vie. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses cernes sur son visage étaient noirs et profonds. Soupirant, elle éteignit la lumière pour rejoindre Castle au lit.  
Le retrouvant de son côté du lit, les yeux dans le vague, fixant le plafond, elle se sentit défaillir. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? S'allonger contre lui comme d'habitude ?Caresser son torse et lui dire combien, elle l'aimait…..ou…..s'allonger et rester à distance de lui.  
Le voyant, le regard toujours dans le vague, elle choisit la deuxième option et s'allongea auprès de son mari en veillant à rester à une bonne distance de lui. Il avait besoin de temps…..elle se devait d'être patiente.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
\- À toi….…à nous, répondit-il sincèrement en se penchant pour éteindre la lumière et les plonger dans l'obscurité.  
\- Oh…Je….  
\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait encore s'excuser . Tu vas au commissariat demain ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation et pour éviter ce malaise entre eux.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi loin, l'un de l'autre, physiquement et émotionnellement dans un lit. Et ce constat, alourdit encore plus sa douleur. Ils devaient se retrouver, ils devaient pouvoir y arriver. Comment un seul mensonge avait-il pu faire autant de dégâts ?

\- Oui….à moins que tu préfères que je reste avec toi, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Non…  
\- Très bien, dit-elle déçue.  
\- Je pourrais peut-être venir au poste ?  
\- Au poste ?  
\- Hum  
\- Tu risques de t'ennuyer …..je ne fais que de la paperasse désormais.  
\- Je pourrais suivre Ryan et Espo, tenta-t-il en espérant retrouver ce pour quoi ils s'étaient aimés. Comme ça…on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ou boire un café ?  
\- Un café, souffla-t-elle heureuse à l'idée qu'il lui en refasse un  
\- Mais si ça t 'embête , se méprit-il  
\- Non. J'adore ton idée  
\- Sûre ?  
\- Certaine, sourit-elle  
\- Je ne t'ennuierai pas, ajouta-t-il hésitant à l'idée d'envahir son espace  
\- Tu ne m'embêtes jamais  
\- Hum…..Alors…..heu….Bonne nuit ? ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise de devoir lui dire « bonne nuit » ainsi, sans un baiser, sans un câlin…  
\- Bonne nuit Rick, soupira-t-elle

Castle se tourna et ferma les yeux en tentant de se dire que demain ça irait mieux…enfin il l'espérait.  
Kate, elle, ne bougea pas…..elle fixa longuement le plafond, les yeux dans le vide et baignés de larmes à nouveau.  
Le lendemain, Kate s'était levée la première. Rick dormait toujours paisiblement sur son côté. Se préparant, elle décida d'alourdir son maquillage pour effacer au maximum ses traces de fatigue, car malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait gagné, elle se sentait toujours épuisée.  
Elle enfila un jean slim noir avec une chemise blanche et une grosse ceinture noire qu'elle entoura et fixa au-dessus de ses cheveux ondulés, elle se fixait une dernière fois dans la glace pour  
repartir dans la chambre où elle s'aperçut que Rick s'était levé . Soupirant, elle récupéra son téléphone et le rejoignit dans la cuisine en espérant qu'il n'y soit pas pour l'éviter.  
Il était assis sur une des chaises hautes et buvait tranquillement son café. Castle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il se sentait tellement dépassé par les événements qu'il ne s'était endormi que sur le matin. Entendant du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna les cheveux en bataille pour y découvrir Kate totalement perdue. Son regard contempla sa femme…..il la trouvait magnifique ce matin.

\- Bonjour  
\- Bonjour…..tu es bien matinal, commença Kate  
\- J'ai du mal à dormir

\- Tu veux un café ? proposa-t-il gentiment alors qu'elle avait baissé les yeux sous son regard.  
\- Je…..Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas le temps…..mais plus tard au poste ? si c'est toujours bon ? demanda-t-elle incertaine et pleine d'espoir de pouvoir l'apercevoir au commissariat aujourd'hui.  
\- Ok…..On se retrouve là-bas…Tu préviendras les bros ?  
\- De quoi ? fit-elle surprise et anxieuse à l'idée d'évoquer son mariage désastreux.  
\- De ma venue….je veux dire, je vais les suivre alors….  
\- Oui..pardon, s'excuse-t-elle se sentant vraiment idiote.  
\- Ok, fit Rick cette fois-ci gêné par son attitude  
\- On a une nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe…..elle a pris mon bureau, l'informa Kate pour meubler la conversation tout en mettant ses chaussures à talons  
\- Hum ?!  
\- Elle s'appelle Callie Rodriguez.  
\- Très bien…..je me présenterai dans ce cas.  
\- Oui, murmura Kate. On se voit tout à l'heure ?  
\- Oui, on se voit plus tard , acquiesça-t-il.  
\- Très bien…je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle était déjà partie.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Le début de matinée s'était relativement bien passé pour Kate, elle avait jonglé entre ses différents dossiers à classer et signer, sans oublier les nombreux appels de la direction qui lui demandait de faxer ses chiffres pour le mois à venir.  
Depuis son arrivée , elle n'était pas sortie un seul instant de son bureau. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle préférait être occupée voire même, être submergée de boulot pour éviter de penser à Castle.  
Elle se réjouissait que son mari soit resté à ses côtés hier soir mais avait peur qu'il ne l'ait fait juste pour respecter sa promesse d'il y a un an. Kate souhaitait réellement aplanir les choses avec Rick et avait donc décidé de garder son ressenti pour elle, pour le moment en tout cas.  
S'étirant de tout son long en baillant, elle aperçut Esposito qui venait dans sa direction. Rangeant quelques papiers, elle le fit entrer dès qu'il frappa.

\- Yo, capitaine, sourit-il  
\- Salut Espo  
\- Je voulais savoir, s'il était possible que je termine plus tôt ce soir ?  
\- Oui, sans problème. Un souci ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

Javier ne demandait jamais d'heures ou de jours de repos, il était plutôt du genre à rester plus tard et à venir en avance comme elle. Alors, qu'il lui demande cette faveur, inquiéta Kate.

\- Non, rien de grave, répondit-il sans approfondir la question. Tu devrais te reposer…, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes à l'observer.  
\- Je vais bien…Javier.  
\- Hum...si tu me permets , tu as une sale tête.  
\- Je ne te permets pas, sourit-elle, va donc bosser.  
\- Je vais retourner à ma paperasse  
-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, l'interrompit Kate avant qu'il ne sorte  
\- Hum?  
\- Castle va revenir au poste….pour enquêter avec vous, annonça-t-elle gênée  
\- Pas avec toi ?  
\- Tu veux qu'il m'aide à faxer, répondre au téléphone et signer les documents ? le taquina-t-elle  
\- Eh bien en fait, signer c'est son job, rétorqua-t-il amusé de voir enfin Beckett sourire  
\- Tu as raison. Je devrais lui suggérer ça alors, sourit-elle.

Après quelques secondes, elle ajouta :

\- Je….on essaie de régler certains problèmes alors…..je  
\- Tu penses que le voir traîner au poste comme avant arrangera les choses. Pas de problème, Kate. De toute manière , Castle est toujours le bienvenu ici.

Il avait ressenti son malaise quand elle avait évoqué son mariage et ne souhaitait pas la mettre en port à faux, alors que pour une fois, elle se livrait à lui.  
Kate, elle, remerciait intérieurement Espo de ne pas avoir demandé plus d'explications. C'était déjà difficile, de reconnaître avoir des problèmes de couple et elle ne voulait pas les exposer plus que nécessaire. Lui souriant, elle le vit sortir du bureau pour laisser entrer son père.

\- Hey, Kathie, dit son patriarche en déposant comme tous les matins son café et son beignet  
\- Bonjour Papa, sourit Kate en se levant pour l'enlacer.

Quand il encercla la taille de sa fille pour l'embrasser, il sentit sous ses doigts sa maigreur. Jim Beckett s'inquiétait pour elle…il l'avait l'impression de la revoir après la mort de sa femme.  
Quand Johanna , sa femme était morte, il avait vu sa fille arrêter de manger, de sourire . Elle se levait tous les matins comme un rituel et s'occupait des heures durant pour oublier sa peine. Doucement, il resserra son étreinte et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Fais attention à toi chérie….  
\- Je vais bien , papa, répondit Kate émue alors que son père ne desserrait pas sa prise  
\- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Kathie

Son père s'inquiétait, elle le savait. La façon qu'il avait de l'étreindre , de lui parler, de lui apporter son café tous les matins…le lui montrait bien. Kate ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle se sentait mal en ce moment . Alors délicatement, elle sortit de ses bras pour prendre son chausson aux pommes et en avaler une bouchée.

\- Je t'assure que je vais mieux, lui sourit-elle pour appuyer ses dires  
\- Tu as des nouvelles de Richard ? demanda son père comme tous les matins  
\- Oui…..il est rentré hier soir, souffla Kate en déposant son mets  
\- Oh…c'est une bonne nouvelle alors ?  
\- Oui…On a discuté et mis les choses à plat. Tout va pour le mieux, mentit-elle en repartant s'asseoir  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Hum, hum…il vient même ce matin au poste pour donner un coup de main aux gars  
\- Tu m'en vois ravi, soupira de soulagement Jim  
\- Je suis désolée, de t'avoir inquiété.  
\- Tu es ma fille…alors quoi qu'il arrive , je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi.  
\- Merci papa  
\- Je vais te laisser travailler un peu avant que Richard n'arrive  
\- Très bien  
\- On se voit demain  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de…  
\- À demain, mon ange, la coupa Jim en sortant.

Il n'était pas dupe. Son mari avait beau être rentré , la tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa fille ne le trompait pas. Il savait qu'elle tentait de cacher les apparences et qu'elle souhaitait le rassurer . Jim espérait juste qu'ils soient tous deux assez intelligents pour discuter et sauver ce mariage, car s'ils devaient se séparer, il savait que sa fille ne s'en remettrait jamais. Sortant de ce bureau, il décida de revenir chaque jour que Dieu fait jusqu'à ce que cette petite étincelle, qui brillait dans les yeux de Kate depuis la venue de Richard dans sa vie, réapparaisse. Il voulait que sa fille sache qu'il était présent pour elle comme elle l'avait été pour lui lors de la mort de sa femme et de sa descente aux enfers.  
Castle, lui avait tourné un peu en rond ce matin. Il ne souhaitait pas venir top tôt au poste et hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre. Après une douche et un rasage, il s'était habillé d'un jean et d'un pull bleu ciel, il en avait marre de ses costumes et désirait changer un peu sa façon de s'habiller. Prenant son café, il fut interrompu par la visite de sa mère qui pénétrait dans le loft.

\- Richard, souffla-t-elle soulagée en voyant son fils dans sa cuisine  
\- Bonjour , mère. Que fais-tu ici ?  
Sa mère avait déménagé depuis quelque temps désormais et il était déjà 10 heures passées. Le loft à cette heure-ci était toujours désert et il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire sa mère chez lui.  
\- Je suis passée à ton hôtel et tu n'y étais pas…alors…  
\- Tu m'as suivi jusqu'à chez moi, continua Rick en terminant sa tasse de café  
\- Suivi, suivi, tu emploies les grands mots, sourit sa mère en s'installant en face de lui . Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Katherine ?  
\- C'était…dur, soupira-t-il  
\- Dur?  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre  
\- Avez-vous discuté ?  
\- Oui…elle s'est excusée encore….et….  
\- Oui?  
\- On va tenter de surmonter ça mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-il tristement  
\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
\- Bien sûr  
\- Alors où est le problème, sortez, charmez-vous, câlinez-vous et tu verras le lien que tu dis avoir perdu ressortira plus fort.  
\- Le sexe n'est pas la solution à tous les problèmes  
\- Non…mais l'éloignement ne fait qu'apporter plus de problèmes. C'est ta femme. Agis en tant que mari en restant à ses côtés et tout ira mieux  
\- Hum. La confiance n'est pas facile à retrouver quand on l'a perdue.  
\- Katherine t'aime…et elle te rend heureuse. Tu aurais pu la perdre avec cette affaire. Ne vaut-il pas mieux avoir sa femme près de soi avec des soucis plutôt que morte ?  
\- Mère! s'indigna-t-il devant ses propos et choqué d' imaginer pouvoir vivre ce drame un jour.  
\- Il s'agit de ta femme pas d'une étrangère. Arrange les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que vous n'ayez fait plus de dégâts dans ce mariage . A force de fuir, elle pourrait partir.  
-Mais…  
\- Tu sais, je vais te dire quelque chose…  
\- C'est bon, maugréa Rick peu enclin à entendre des reproches. C'est à se demander si je suis ton fils…  
\- Tu l'es chéri…mais Katherine est devenue ma fille depuis que tu l'as épousée.  
\- Tu n'as jamais dit ça de mes ex-femmes! rétorqua-t-il pour la taquiner même s'il appréciait le fait que sa mère ait accepté Kate dans la famille.  
\- Sottises ! je n'allais pas m'attacher à des erreurs !  
\- Des erreurs ?  
\- Oui, Katherine est la femme qu'il te faut, celle qui te rend heureux.  
\- Mère, je suis ravi que tu t'entendes bien avec elle mais je peux gérer mes problèmes de couple seul.  
\- L'année dernière, commença Martha sans prêter attention aux souhaits de son fils, tu as disparu pendant deux mois, tu as laissé Kate sur l'autel du mariage seule et en robe de mariée. Elle a cru t'avoir perdu, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, dit-elle tristement  
\- Je n'ai pas…  
\- Tous les autres étaient contre toi et pourtant TA femme t'a fait confiance, la coupa-t-elle.

Sur ces paroles, Castle se raidit en prenant conscience des propos de sa mère.

\- Elle t'a encouragé, soutenu, alors qu'elle aurait pu douter de toi à tout moment. Et quand tu as entr'aperçu la vérité, tu as découvert que tu avais fait ce choix, de la laisser derrière toi sans aucune nouvelle, Richard  
\- C'était pour la bonne cause…  
\- Pourquoi ta cause serait-elle plus louable que la sienne ? rétorqua Martha sûre d'elle

\- Katherine a fait une erreur, très bien. Elle t'a quitté pendant un mois, mais tu savais où elle était.  
Tu n'as pas découvert une voiture enflammée. Elle, elle t'a cherché pendant deux mois et elle t'a ensuite tout pardonné , difficilement certainement, mais elle ne s'est pas éloignée de toi.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'a pas de tort dans cette histoire mais je trouve que tu as la mémoire bien courte mon fils, soupira-t-elle alors que Castle se décomposait.  
\- Souviens-toi combien tu as bataillé pour qu'elle t'accepte dans sa vie et maintenant tu remets tout en cause pour une erreur…tu as perdu confiance, très bien. Mais elle…., elle a toujours eu foi en toi.

Plusieurs secondes se déroulèrent, où Rick prenait conscience des mots de sa mère. Elle avait raison. Kate n'avait jamais faibli et lui avait tout pardonné. Ce pan de leur vie avait été douloureux et il se souvenait de la peine qu'il ressentait rien qu'en pensant à la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée par sa faute. Les raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais sa mère avait raison…il avait été très dur avec elle.

\- Richard ?  
\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il  
\- Hum…sache que j'ai toujours raison Kido, sourit sa mère  
\- je fais quoi maintenant ?demanda perdu Castle  
\- Si tu l'aimes, si tu penses que c'est la femme de ta vie , il va falloir passer l'éponge et effacer l'ardoise . Katherine s'en veut énormément .  
\- Je sais.  
\- Passer du temps ensemble….peut-être même des vacances. retrouvez-vous, suggéra-t-elle en reprenant son manteau. Rester en tête à tête pendant quelques jours pourrait vous aider.  
\- Des vacances, répéta Castle alors que sa mère l'embrassait pour partir  
\- Tu pars ?  
\- Oui…..et j'espère que tu en feras autant. Va rejoindre ta femme, lança-t-elle en sortant.

Castle resta un long moment à regarder le fond de sa tasse en pensant aux propos de sa mère. Elle avait raison, sa femme était là, près de lui et ils s'aimaient…il devait pouvoir passer au-dessus de ça. Kate avait été présente, l'année dernière pour lui et ne lui avait rien reproché. N'importe quelle femme serait partie mais pas elle.  
Soupirant, il prit son manteau pour partir la rejoindre au poste en cherchant par quel moyen arranger les choses. Parce que même si sa mère avait raison , il avait toujours du mal à lui pardonner.  
En chemin , il s'arrêta au Starbuck café pour récupérer leurs deux nectars , le café vanille de Kate en main il entra ensuite dans les locaux du douzième.  
Marchant et saluant les officiers au passage, il sourit en voyant Kate concentrée sur son travail. Elle était tellement belle quand elle était plongée dans ses réflexions qu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour la contempler. Elle avait maigri…..trop, pensa-t-il. Sa fatigue se lisait sur son visage et il se sentit coupable de tout ça. Ils se faisaient du mal tous les deux et devaient tenter d'arranger les choses. Des vacances seraient certainement une bonne idée. Doucement, il entra dans son bureau sans faire de bruit et s'assit en face d'elle.  
Quand il s'était installé, Kate avait relevé les yeux pour découvrir le sourire de son mari en face d'elle, quelque chose était différent …il était différent depuis ….ce matin, depuis son départ du loft. Il ne la regardait plus comme une étrangère et il lui souriait.

\- Hey, fit-elle hésitante  
\- Hey…..tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant son café  
\- Merci.

Le temps s'était arrêté comme suspendu. Kate ne savait plus quoi penser face à l'attention que lui portait Castle et Rick lui, ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation avec elle. Finalement, il détourna son regard pour le poser sur l'autre gobelet en plastique sur le bureau de Kate. Le toisant du regard, il demanda pour engager la conversation:

\- Quelqu'un d'autre t'apporte ton café ?  
\- Hum  
\- Qui est-ce ? s'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle le prit pour le jeter encore plein à la poubelle.  
\- C'est mon père, sourit Kate.  
\- Ton père ?  
\- Il me l'apporte tous les jours depuis une semaine, expliqua-t-elle en buvant enfin une gorgée de son café vanille tout en le savourant.  
Dieu, que ça lui avait manqué….une semaine sans en boire une goutte.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas bu ? Tu le jettes plein ? continua Rick désormais gêné en pensant à son père.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jim, ce dernier lui avait jeté un seau d'eau à la figure en le priant de retourner auprès de sa fille.

\- Non…..ce n'est pas le tien, avoua-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien  
\- Oh…il doit m'en vouloir, soupira-t-il embêté et heureux face à sa révélation  
\- Que je refuse ses cafés ? sourit Kate  
\- Non….Je…..  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il est au courant pour nous…  
\- Oui, je lui ai tout dit…..enfin les grandes lignes, murmura-t-elle  
\- Je l'ai croisé au bar, il y a une semaine  
\- Au bar ? mon père était…  
\- Non, la coupa Rick en voyant l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Il était venu pour faire la compta au Old Haunt et moi, ….  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'étais ivre…..c'est le soir où j'ai fait ma valise pour partir, avoua-t-il alors qu'il voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux refaire surface à ce souvenir. Alors, il doit vraiment m'en vouloir, surtout s'il te voit depuis une semaine tous les jours, termina-t-il la tête baissée comme pris en faute  
\- Je crois qu'il en veut plus à moi qu'à toi, affirma Kate en s'adossant à son fauteuil sans quitter des yeux son mari.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Au moment, où elle allait répondre, deux coups à la porte les interrompirent.

\- Oui?  
\- Bonjour Capitaine, fit la nouvelle recrue Callie Rodriguez.  
\- Bonjour lieutenant, lui fit Kate

Elle était déçue qu'on les dérange, ils se parlaient enfin sans larme, sans animosité, et aurait aimé continuer cette conversation.  
Rick lui aussi était déçu, il souhaitait poursuivre dans cette voie car, pour une fois depuis une semaine, il se sentait bien près d'elle…..hésitant et gêné mais bien. Son regard se posa ensuite sur cette étrangère qui les avait interrompus…..jolie étrangère pensa-t-il. Elle avait la taille mannequin, brune aux yeux bleus. Callie portait un jean très près du corps avec une tunique rouge et une paire de chaussures à talons aussi grands que des échasses. Elle était splendide…elle devait avoir la trentaine , pensa-t-il.

\- Esposito m'envoie vous dire que nous partons sur une nouvelle affaire à Central Park , continua-t-elle en portant son regard sur Castle  
\- Très bien, soupira Kate en sachant pertinemment que Rick voudrait certainement aller avec eux. Permettez-moi de vous présenter…  
\- Yo, Rodriguez, tu viens ? les coupa Espo en entrant . Pardon on vous dérange ? demanda-t-il inquiet d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.  
\- Non, annoncèrent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix alors que le silence s'abattit dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Castle, comment ça va mec ? fit Javier pour alléger l'ambiance  
\- Bien et toi ? sourit ce dernier  
\- Ça va. Alors a ce qu'il paraît tu t'ennuies et tu as décidé de nous suivre un peu ? le taquina le latino  
\- J'avais peur que tu fasses tomber nos statistiques à Kate et moi, contra Rick  
\- Je vais les faire exploser, oui !  
\- Castle ? comme Richard Castle ? l'écrivain ? osa demander Callie qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard  
\- Exactement, acquiesça-t-il . Bonjour, répondit Rick en lui serrant la main  
\- Bonjour. Vous savez j'adore vos romans, reprit-elle désormais enjouée  
\- Vous m'en voyez flatté. Je vais vous suivre avec Espo et Ryan quelque temps….j'ai besoin de nouvelles idées pour un roman, mentit-il  
\- C'est génial ça…mais je croyais que vous suiviez celle qui incarne Nikki Heat ? sourit-elle en le contemplant dans son pull bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa carrure.  
\- Nikki est ...occupée en ce moment, répondit Rick mal à l'aise  
\- Tant mieux pour nous, alors ! s'exclama Callie  
\- Hum, hum, les interrompit Kate en voyant que la nouvelle lorgnait sur son mari . Vous n'avez pas un meurtre à élucider ?  
\- Oui, on y va, assura Espo . Castle, tu viens avec nous ?

À sa question, Rick se retourna pour voir sa femme. Il voulait discuter avec elle mais avait peur de la déranger dans son travail. Kate, elle, espérait que Rick reste avec elle , qu'il termine cette conversation. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Castle lança aux deux lieutenants:

\- Vous pouvez me laisser deux minutes avec Beckett ?  
\- Bien sûr, je t'attends en bas, assura Javier en sortant du bureau avec Callie qui l'inondait de questions sur Rick.

Fermant la porte, il s'avança vers Kate pour se retourner en face d'elle et lui murmura :

\- Tu en as pour longtemps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète  
\- On pourrait se retrouver pour déjeuner ?  
\- J'aimerais bien mais il est déjà midi moins quart, l'informa-t-elle  
\- Oh…..

\- Tu pourrais finir plus tôt aujourd'hui ? reprit-il  
\- Oui, si tu veux…pourquoi ?

Kate avait vraiment l'impression de marcher sur des œufs ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point .Elle avait perçu un changement dans la façon d'agir de Rick à son égard et ça l'intriguait tout autant que ça l'effrayait car elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- On pourrait peut-être…je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il  
\- Rick ?

\- Castle? S'inquiéta t-elle  
\- On pourrait passer un moment ensemble, hésita-t-il. Un ciné ou une balade dans central parc.  
\- J'adorerais, sourit Kate soulagée de voir que son mari voulait vraiment faire des efforts pour tenter de sauver leur mariage du désastre.  
\- Le ciné ou la balade ?  
\- Une promenade …on pourrait discuter tout en marchant, suggéra Kate pour l'aider  
\- Ok…..je viens te chercher vers 16 heures? C'est bon ?  
\- Parfait. Je serai prête  
\- Je vais aller rejoindre les gars et ma nouvelle groupie  
\- Hum…..tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, murmura-t-elle agacée de le laisser partir  
\- Que veux-tu mon charme fait des ravages, sourit-il en voyant sa femme jalouse  
\- Hum…..on se voit tout à l'heure, reprit-elle ennuyée  
\- À tout à l'heure , alors, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir. Hey Kate ?  
\- Oui? fit-elle surprise par son geste  
\- Elle n'est pas toi….., avoua-t-il pour la rassurer tout en sortant de son champ de vision.

Il avait fait un pas vers elle. Il l'avait embrassée, sur la joue certes...mais c'était tout de même un nouveau pas. Il voulait lui parler de son idée de -être pendant la balade de cet après-midi.

Venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser sur la joue ? Venait-il vraiment de la rassurer ? Kate était sur un petit nuage. Elle ne savait pas d'où pouvait venir ce changement de comportement mais elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas à cause de cette fichue promesse. Elle voulait qu'il reste parce qu'il le souhaitait et non par obligation. Elle devrait lui en parler…peut-être cet après-midi lors de leur promenade, pensa-t-elle. Avant même qu'elle puisse finir d'analyser la situation, Vikram entra dans son bureau sans préambule en lui déclarant :

\- J'ai du nouveau  
\- Du nouveau ? s'étonna-t-elle en cherchant sur quelle affaire il travaillait.  
\- Toute cette affaire a un lien avec un avocat.  
\- Vikram, je.., s'énerva-t-elle en comprenant où il voulait en venir  
\- J'ai pu identifier le propriétaire de l'entrepôt où Sam Mackey a livré l'héroïne. C'est une société-écran aux îles caïmans.  
\- Je m'en moque,je t'ai dit de…  
\- Les statuts de la société datant de 1999 ont été écrits par ….  
\- Stop! hurla Kate excédée

Il devait s'arrêter , elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus et être tentée. Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin avec Rick .

\- Je t'ai dit que toute cette affaire était terminée et que…..  
\- J'ai un lien ! on a un lien! une piste valable et en plus…..  
\- Non ! J'ai fait exploser mon mariage pour tout ça ! je ne veux pas, Vikram, tu…  
\- C'est Caleb Brown.

Ça y est …il avait lancé son info, il était ravi car il vit son changement de réaction dans ses yeux , dans sa posture…..il avait fait mouche.

\- L'avocat commis d'office d'Acosta, continua-t-il devant l'effarement de Kate . Brown a travaillé pour un cabinet d'avocat d'affaires à cette époque avec un salaire annuel à 6 chiffres. Et, il a soudainement laissé tomber , il y a quelques années pour devenir l'avocat du peuple.  
\- C'est une couverture parfaite, murmura Kate dépitée  
\- Oui. Il a accès à leurs hommes en prison et peut faire passer les ordres aux trafiquants que vous avez arrêtés. Les trafiquants comme Acosta. Ce gars est un requin, c'est notre lien vers Loksat… Beckett ! C'est lui qui a ordonné l'assassinat de Braken.  
\- Je….Vikram

Elle hésitait, il le voyait…. alors il lança le coup de grâce. Il avait besoin d'elle pour cette affaire et il ne lâcherait pas si vite.

\- Caleb Brown a un associé dans cette société-écran…..il s'agit de David Cohen.  
\- Cohen ?  
\- Il a été nommé directeur adjoint à la CIA, il y a peu de temps. Il a dirigé pendant six ans, au sein du ministère les finances et il lutte contre le blanchiment d'argent. C'est lui …c'est certainement Loksat. Je cherche encore le lien entre lui et Braken mais je suis sûr que c'est lui !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Castle avait rejoint les bros avec le cœur un peu moins lourd, le fait d'avoir discuté avec sa femme aussi banalement lui avait fait bien.  
Assis à l'avant au côté de Javier, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Esposito l'en sortit :

\- Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi comme ça tous les deux  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Kate et toi…..vous voir vous déchirer  
\- On….travaille dessus, murmura Rick en regardant de nouveau le paysage.

Il en avait marre de devoir se justifier auprès de tout le monde sur ses actes et son absence.

\- Elle n'a rien mangé depuis une semaine…je m'inquiète pour elle, continua Javier soucieux pour son amie

\- Castle ?  
\- Hum  
\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires à tous les deux mais vous êtes mes amis alors….si jamais, tu décides que tu ne peux pas passer au-dessus de son mensonge…fais les choses correctement avec elle.  
\- Je ne vais pas quitter ma femme, Javier, avoua Rick touché tout de même pour sa sollicitude.  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive tu peux compter sur moi, …..vous comptez pour moi, dit-il en se garant près de Central Parc  
\- Merci….beaucoup.

Esposito hocha la tête puis sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre le lieu du meurtre où Ryan et Callie étaient déjà arrivés.

\- Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Javier sans préambule alors que la légiste releva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Castle  
\- Tiens ! un revenant !  
\- Bonjour Lanie  
\- Jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années tué par une seule balle en pleine poitrine. Il n'a aucun papier sur lui. Je dirais que c'est un calibre 33 à première vue, annonça la légiste en ignorant totalement Rick  
\- Très bien. Ryan et Rodriguez faites un tour dans central parc pour voir si on n'a pas de témoins et vérifier les caméras de surveillance dans le périmètre.  
\- Bien, sourit Callie. Vous voulez venir avec nous Mr Castle ?

À sa question, Lanie, Javier et Rick se retournèrent pour regarder la jeune lieutenant.

\- Non merci, je vais rester avec Espo. Et c'est Rick.  
\- Très bien, Rick, répondit-elle en appuyant sur son prénom tout en rejoignant Ryan  
\- Whaou ! une semaine et tu cours de nouveau le gibier! pesta Lanie en fusillant du regard Castle  
\- Je…..NON ! j'essaie juste d'être gentil, se défendit-il  
\- Gentil ? tu devrais l'être avec ta femme Castle !  
\- Ce qui se passe entre Kate et moi ne regarde que nous!  
\- Pas si c'est moi qui la récupère en pleurs sur le sol de son bureau!  
\- Ok. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi  
\- Une semaine ! Tu comptes la faire souffrir encore longtemps ? insista Lanie  
\- Elle m'a quitté ! c'est elle qui est partie, c'est elle qui a fait ce choix et pendant plus d'un mois ! alors excuse-moi de prendre du recul, s'indigna Rick  
\- Hey ! on se calme! s'exclama Javier en s'interposant entre tous les deux. Lanie ce sont leurs histoires pas les tiennes et on est ici pour résoudre un meurtre.  
\- J'en saurai plus quand je l'aurai autopsié, annonça-t-elle en prenant ses affaires pour partir. Prendre du recul ? c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire quand tu l'as laissée devant cette voiture en feu en robe de mariée , murmura la légiste en passant devant Rick.

Elle lui en voulait, pas d'être parti, pas de prendre ses distances, mais d'avoir ignoré son amie pendant une semaine.  
Kate était sa femme et elle méritait mieux qu'une semaine de silence.  
Castle, lui, resta interdit face à la réplique de son amie. Baissant la tête, il murmura à Javier :

\- Je vais rentrer c'était une mauvaise idée  
\- Non, elle va se calmer, Bro…tu sais les femmes! souffla-t-il en souriant pour dédramatiser la situation.  
\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça…..je retourne au poste pour parler à Kate et je rentre, annonça Rick en repartant fatigué de se battre avec les uns et les autres.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver sa femme et discuter….parler. Il n'avait pas à justifier de son comportement à Lanie, aux gars ou à sa mère.  
Kate , elle , était toujours interdite fassent aux révélations de Vikram. Ils avaient un nom….enfin. David Cohen. C'était lui qui tenait les ficelles depuis toujours , lui qui avait Braken sous sa coupe depuis tout ce temps.  
À cause de cet homme, son amie était décédée ainsi que toute son équipe au sein du FBI. Kate ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle voulait rendre justice, surtout que toutes ces vies avaient été prises à cause de son mémo, de son alerte. Mais le spectre de son mariage refaisait surface, si elle se relançait dedans , dans cette enquête, elle perdrait définitivement Castle. Les minutes défilèrent ….

\- Kate ? Je continue ? demanda Vikram pour la sortir de ses pensées  
\- Non  
\- Mais je …..  
\- J'ai dit NON. Toute cette histoire a fait trop de dégâts….des vies ont été sacrifiées et j'ai failli perde mon mari…..j'ai besoin de temps pour analyser tout ça. Pour prendre ma décision  
\- Si tu fais marche arrière, c'est sans moi !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je suis analyste au sein du FBI, j'ai un boulot qui me plaît , qui me passionne, et toute cette histoire a mis ma vie en suspens….il n'y a pas que toi qui as perdu quelque chose dans cette histoire. Je veux retrouver ma vie.  
\- Si tu te précipites, tu…  
\- Tu oublies vite tes amis quand il s'agit de ta vie, cracha-t-il  
\- Eh!  
\- Quoi ? Tu penses que je vais rester dans l'ombre au sein du NYPD. J'ai une famille, une vie à DC. Alors je préfère me battre pour une cause qui en vaut la peine plutôt que de me terrer comme toi !  
\- Je ne me terre pas ! j'essaie simplement de ne pas oublier l'essentiel  
\- Ton mari ? …et les victimes ? et ta mère ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Loksat qui a commandité le meurtre de ta mère auprès de Braken ? demanda-t-il en espérant l'ébranler un minimum.  
\- Loksat n'a rien à voir avec…  
\- Ah oui ? je te signale que c'est ton mémo qui a révélé le lien entre Braken et Loksat. Mémo que tu as rédigé sur le meurtre de ta mère!

\- Écoute, je continue avec ou sans toi…..à toi de voir, soupira-t-il en sortant de son bureau.

Kate était complètement déboussolée par la réaction de Vikram, jamais il n'avait été aussi virulent et n'avait exprimé ses sentiments sur l'affaire. Elle le comprenait mais elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que si elle replongeait là-dedans…elle risquait de tout perdre.  
Cette semaine avait été un véritable enfer pour elle , et Kate ne s'imaginait pas revivre ça de nouveau. En même temps sa réflexion au sujet du meurtre de sa mère était plausible et si le dragon était Loksat…Et si Braken n'était qu'un homme de main de plus, qui aurait assassiné sa mère sur ordre de Loksat , seulement pour récupérer l'argent du blanchiment de Loksat ?  
Non….tout ceci ne tenait pas debout….elle était fatiguée et ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Soupirant face à ce dilemme, elle partit en salle de pause pour se faire un café. Seule face à la machine, elle cherchait un moyen de tout combiner.

\- Tu as un souci ?  
Au son de la voix de son mari, Kate sursauta et lâcha sa tasse qui se cassa dans l'évier

-Et merde, soupira-t-elle en se passant les mains sous l'eau froide car elle c'était légèrement brûlée dans la manœuvre

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Rick en s'approchant pour voir ses mains rosies sous l'eau

\- Oui. Tu ne devais pas enquêter ? demanda Kate en s'essuyant  
\- J'ai décidé de rentrer. Cette idée était mauvaise, je préfère me reposer au loft, avoua-t-il en la poussant gentiment pour récupérer les morceaux de tasse dans l'évier . Laisse-moi faire.

Elle se décala légèrement en tentant d'assimiler ses propos. Il ne voulait plus venir au poste et préférait rester à la maison. Une mauvaise idée ?

\- Tu…je…..il y a un problème ? demanda Kate hésitante alors qu'il se retournait pour jeter les débris.  
\- Non aucun. Je passe toujours te prendre vers 16 heures ? éluda Castle face à sa question  
\- On avait dit plus de mensonge, rétorqua Kate sans le lâcher du regard.  
\- Je ne te mens pas….c'est juste que….  
\- Oui?  
\- Enquêter sans toi, c'est pas pareil, avoua Castle en s'attelant à refaire un café à Kate  
\- C'est tout ? insista-t-elle

Elle connaissait son mari, elle savait quand il lui cachait quelque chose et là…elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- J'ai eu une altercation avec Lanie, murmura-t-il  
\- De quel genre ?  
\- Du genre…tu agis comme un idiot et tu fais souffrir ma copine  
\- ….Je vais la tuer, dit Kate en partant s'asseoir sur le sofa de la salle de pause  
\- Elle te défend..c'est ton amie, tenta Rick en venant la rejoindre son café à la main  
\- Lanie n'a aucun droit de te parler ainsi, ce ne sont pas ses histoires, rétorqua-t-elle en prenant la tasse. Merci  
\- De rien. Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. De toute manière ce n'est pas en passant mon temps avec les gars et la nouvelle qu'on arrangera les choses entre nous, soupira-t-il  
-….je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura Kate  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Nous deux…je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses, confessa-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes sans échanger un mot, simplement en se contemplant. Dans les yeux de sa femme , Rick pouvait y lire tout ses remords et son chagrin.

\- Viens avec moi, chuchota Rick en lui prenant la main en entremêlant leurs doigts , ce qui la fit frissonner  
\- Où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…on part…..juste tous les deux pendant quelques jours, où tu veux.

\- On a besoin de se retrouver Kate, insista-t-il devant son hésitation

Partir quelques jours ? le pouvait-elle ? Elle venait à peine de prendre son poste au sein du douzième, plusieurs affaires étaient en cours et…il y avait encore Loksat.  
Kate ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle voyait dans les yeux de son mari le désir d'avancer ensemble…..il faisait des efforts….malgré sa rancœur.

\- Kate ?  
\- Je…j'aimerais savoir une chose  
\- Hum?  
\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?osa-t-elle enfin demander  
\- Pardon?  
\- J'ai tout foutu en l'air…..j'aimerais savoir si tu es là à cause de cette promesse que tu m'as faite il y a un an.

\- La vérité…je veux juste la vérité, continua-t-elle devant son mutisme  
\- Tu es restée  
\- Quoi?  
\- Quand j'ai disparu et que je suis revenu, tu es restée…..tu n'as pas perdu foi en moi, malgré le fait que je t'ai laissée derrière moi….et…  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi parce que tu te sens redevable, dit-elle tristement en se levant sentant les larmes refaire surface.

Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié…certainement pas !

\- Kate si je reste c'est…  
\- Si je suis restée, c'est parce que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie Castle…..si j'ai choisi de te faire confiance malgré toutes les preuves, c'est parce que c'est toi…..c'est nous, avoua-t-elle dos à lui en posant sa tasse tout en tentant de retenir ses larmes.J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui.  
\- Kate, je t'aime….plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas blessé par tes choix mais …..je…  
\- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour le voir se rapprocher  
\- Ma femme me manque…..tu me manques, avoua-t-il alors que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. J'ai besoin de temps….mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi. Je t'aime.  
\- Tu es sûr ? je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégé ou…  
\- Je t'aime Katherine Castle….je veux qu'on se retrouve..mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça, et de temps.  
\- D'accord, chuchota-t-elle tête baissée  
\- D'accord?  
\- On part…..on prend nos affaires et on part , sourit-elle. Tu as raison, être ensemble nous fera du bien.

Du temps, son mari avait besoin de temps mais souhaitait passer ce temps-là avec elle. Souriant tous les deux, Rick se rapprocha pour caler son corps contre celui de sa femme. Front contre front, ils se scrutèrent du regard. Castle ferma les yeux comme pour se délecter de ce moment avec elle. Kate, elle, préférait le contempler. Elle le trouvait tellement merveilleux à cet instant, qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de capturer ses lèvres, de les goûter une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu pourras te libérer à quelle heure ? chuchota-t-il en la sortant de ses songes  
\- Pas avant 16 heures, le temps de prévenir mes supérieurs et….  
\- C'est parfait. Il y a une destination qui te ferait plaisir ?  
\- Non…je…..comme tu le souhaites. Rick ?  
\- Hum  
\- Je ne pourrai poser qu'une semaine, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux en lui souriant  
\- Je m'occupe de la réservation et des valises…..je passe te prendre pour 16 heures  
\- Ok, sourit-elle alors qu'il se détachait d'elle  
\- A tout à l'heure  
\- A tout à l'heure.

Après le départ de Rick , Kate avait pris plus d'une heure pour avertir ses supérieurs de son absence, qu'elle avait justifiée comme un problème familial. Elle ne mentait pas, pensait-elle , après tout elle tentait de sauver son mariage. Après avoir classé tous ses dossiers urgents, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant l'arrivée de son mari. Le plus dur étant fait, elle avertit les gars de son absence puis descendit à la morgue pour parler à Lanie.

\- Hey, souffla Kate en rentrant dans la salle d'autopsie alors que Lanie recouvrait le corps du jeune homme  
\- Hey…..Si tu viens pour le compte-rendu, je n'ai pas terminé  
\- Non…je voulais juste parler  
-….j'ai vu ton mari  
\- Je sais  
\- Oh….quand l'as tu vu ?demanda Lanie à présent gênée  
\- Lanie, mes problèmes de couple ne te concernent pas….  
\- Oh arrête ! je lui ai seulement dit que partir une semaine sans un mot n'était pas très adulte  
\- C'est moi la responsable de ce désastre et…..  
\- Je sais…..mais il n'empêche que…  
\- Lanie ! soupira Kate fatiguée de devoir se justifier. J'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie pas d'une inquisitrice dans mon couple. Castle fait des efforts pour que ça marche….alors s'il te paît, la prochaine fois que tu le croises, sois sympa.  
\- Des efforts comme quoi ? demanda la légiste  
\- On part en vacances tous les deux, avoua Kate

Elle avait besoin d'en parler à une personne extérieure …elle avait besoin de confier ses peurs et ses craintes.

\- Où allez-vous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Rick s'occupe des réservations. Je…..il m'a dit avoir besoin de temps  
\- Mais vous partez une semaine ensemble ? s'adoucit la légiste  
\- Oui…  
\- Quel est le problème , Honey ?  
\- Tu vas me trouver idiote, soupira-t-elle  
\- Non…crois-moi tu as utilisé ton lot d'idiotie pour la semaine !  
\- Très drôle, bougonna-t-elle.  
\- Kate ? dis-moi ce qui t'effraie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, avoua-t-elle. Il a besoin de temps pour retrouver confiance en moi et pour…..  
\- Oui?  
\- Les gestes de tendresse  
\- Oh, je vois  
\- On part une semaine….comme un couple marié sans affinité et ça me perturbe  
\- Kate, vous allez vous rapprocher tous les deux , loin de New York, ça vous fera du bien. Vous retrouverez vite vos marques….et vos gestes d'affection.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- J'en suis certaine.

Kate ne disait plus rien, tentant d'assimiler chaque propos de son amie comme pour calmer son angoisse. Lanie, elle, la scrutait dans ses réflexions, Kate était tendue et sur la réserve. Elle lui cachait quelque chose :

\- Tu me caches quoi ?  
\- Rien, répondit précipitamment Kate  
\- Je connais ce regard Katherine Beckett….alors avoue !  
\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête  
\- Tu peux tout me dire, Sweety

\- Kate!  
\- J'ai menti à Castle au sujet d'une affaire  
\- je le sais ça….d'ailleurs c'est qu'elle affaire ?  
\- Je lui ai dit que j'arrêtais tout, continua Kate sans faire attention à sa remarque  
\- Eh?  
\- Il se pourrait qu'un élément important vienne d'apparaître sur ce dossier  
\- Comme par magie ? demanda-t-elle méfiante  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira-t-elle. Oublier ? ou Continuer et perdre Rick ?  
\- Cette affaire est si importante que ça ?  
\- Oui  
\- Alors je te suggère de parler à ton mari…et de prendre une décision en commun. Ne lui mens plus car là….je ne pourrai pas le blâmer de te fuir.

\- Écoute pars en vacances avec Castle et vois comment ça se passe….le plus important c'est lui , non?  
\- Oui…..merci , tu as raison, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.  
\- Kate, parle à ton mari…c'est essentiel  
\- Hum….on se voit dans une semaine ?  
\- Oui

Kate relâcha son étreinte pour partir puis se retourna pour demander :

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?  
\- Non pourquoi ?  
\- Tu revois Javier ?  
\- Non  
\- D'accord  
\- Kate, pourquoi ?  
\- Non..pour rien, je me demandais juste où en était ta vie sentimentale, reprit-elle en hochant les épaules comme si de rien n'était  
\- Eh bien, c'est le calme plat miss Beckett, sourit-elle  
\- Tu trouveras le bon…Lanie  
\- Hum…Bonnes vacances  
\- Merci

Kate sortit de la morgue en se demandant pourquoi Javier avait besoin de partir plus tôt ce soir. Elle avait pensé pendant quelques minutes qu'il était de nouveau avec Lanie et qu'ils avaient des projets en commun pour ce soir.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remonta vers son bureau pour y découvrir Castle et Callie en grande conversation.

\- Alors vous avez tout quitté. Pas trop difficile de repartir dans une nouvelle ville ? demanda gentiment Castle alors que Callie ne le lâchait pas du regard  
\- Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours. J'avoue que se faire des amis est difficile.  
\- Je pourrais vous proposer une sortie un de ces soirs avec les gars et quelques officiers  
\- Ce serait gentil…..on pourrait même ne sortir que tous les deux ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sans équivoque

À sa réplique Kate se figea sur place, alors que Rick lui, se mit à lui sourire ce qui attisa encore plus la colère de Kate qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois décliner votre proposition. Je suis marié, avoua Rick en lui montrant son alliance  
\- Oh…..je ne savais pas. Désolée, c'est fort dommage, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix féline  
\- Tu es déjà arrivé chéri ? demanda Kate en se positionnant au plus près de Rick comme pour marquer son territoire  
\- Oui, sourit ce dernier devant le «chéri» de Kate.

Kate n'était pas du genre à l'affubler de petits noms et encore moins au poste.

\- Je récupère mes affaires et on y va ?  
\- Oui…chérie, répliqua Rick en la taquinant alors qu'elle rentrait dans son bureau  
\- Vous êtes marié au capitaine Beckett ? demanda gênée Callie  
\- Oui…Kate est ma femme, sourit Rick alors que cette dernière revenait rapidement. On peut y aller?  
\- Oui , je suis prête. À la semaine prochaine, Rodriguez, siffla Beckett en tentant de garder son calme devant cette croqueuse d'hommes.  
\- Oui, capitaine, murmura Callie en s'éloignant pour les laisser seuls.  
Castle s'avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur avec Kate , doucement il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :  
\- Prête pour une semaine chérie ?  
\- C'est pas drôle, ronchonna-t-elle tant elle se sentait stupide  
\- Oh…si ça l'est ! sourit Castle . Capitaine Beckett en mode jalouse! riait à présent Rick  
\- Castle ?  
\- Oui ? se moquait-il encore  
\- La ferme! s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

Finalement une semaine avec lui serait certainement génial, pensa-t-elle en le regardant amoureusement .


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux dans l'avion. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport avait été silencieux mais en rien gênant. Ils se regardaient, se souriaient et surtout réfléchissaient à toute cette semaine, à ce mois. En un rien de temps, leur couple avait basculé et ils étaient perdus autant l'un que l'autre.  
Castle avait réservé une semaine dans un hôtel de luxe à Cancun. Il avait choisi cette destination, pour le farniente, le soleil et la plage, il s'était dit qu'une semaine sans obligation, à se prélasser serait sans doute la meilleure option. Le Mexique n'étant qu'à 4 heures 30 de New-York, ils y seraient vite.

Quand Kate avait découvert la destination au moment d'embraquer, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, Cancun….une destination de rêve . Elle pensait à toutes les opportunités que ce voyage leur offrait. Ils allaient pouvoir discuter et se rapprocher sans les inconvénients de leur quotidien pendant toute une semaine. Ils n'étaient jamais partis aussi longtemps tous les deux alors Cancun tombait à pic, elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision à ce moment-là.  
Assis en première classe, l'un à côté de l'autre, Castle ouvrait la brochure de l'hôtel pour lui montrer tous les équipements :

\- Il y a un spa, plusieurs piscines et la mer est à quelques mètres  
\- C'est le paradis, souffla Kate en admirant l'hôtel cinq étoiles que Castle avait réservé. Tu as pensé à mon maillot de bain? sourit-elle en admirant les piscines  
\- T'inquiète pas…et si ton maillot de bain te gêne, tu pourras..  
\- Nager entièrement nue ? Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là, rit-elle  
\- Hum…..en tout cas…je suis jaloux comme vous Capitaine Beckett alors il est hors de question que vous nagiez nue devant tous les touristes.  
\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, rétorqua-t-elle amusée par leur joute verbale  
\- Tu es sûre ? Chérie ?  
\- Oh arrête avec ça ! gloussa-t-elle alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux  
\- Ça m'avait manqué, avoua Rick au bout de quelques secondes  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Ton rire…cette légèreté entre nous  
\- Moi aussi

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans un mot, appréciant juste ce moment .

\- J'ai pris la suite golden, reprit-il, la lui montrant tout en continuant de l'admirer

La chambre devait faire plus de 60 m2 et était équipée, d'un SPA privé, d'une baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine ainsi que d'une douche à l'italienne, d'un salon TV et d'une terrasse panoramique qui donnait sur la mer. Le luxe a l'état pur.

\- Ça a dû te coûter une fortune , constata-t-elle à présent gênée

Une semaine dans cette chambre devait sûrement lui coûter au moins 4 ou 5 mois de salaires.

\- Nous coûter une fortune, rectifia Rick. Kate, je sais que tu n'aimes pas dépenser l'argent ainsi mais…..on est riche  
\- Tu es riche  
\- Non, on l'est… ensemble.

Face à son aveu, elle baissa la tête comme pour réfléchir, Rick continua :

\- je n'ai jamais fait compte commun dans mes précédents mariages  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je devais certainement savoir au fond de moi, que ça ne marcherait pas  
\- Tu penses que nous deux….après ce que j'ai fait, hésita-t-elle  
\- Si je ne le pensais pas, je ne serais pas dans cet avion avec toi, déclara-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens  
\- Merci….d'essayer, dit-elle émue  
\- ….Alors…que dirais-tu d'utiliser le room service ce soir, on pourrait en profiter pour mettre cartes sur table et se parler franchement ?  
\- Si tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle sans conviction .

Carte sur table ? allaient-ils encore se battre ? se disputer et pleurer ? devrait-elle parler de l'avancée de l'enquête ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et Rick s'aperçut de son hésitation.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il doucement pour la rassurer  
\- Je ne sais pas  
\- Kate, si on ne crève pas cet abcès, on ne pourra pas avancer tout les deux.  
\- Je sais….c'est juste que ….j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que tu n'aimes pas mes explications, que tu repartes, souffla-t-elle  
\- Je ne repartirai pas  
\- Hum  
\- Kate ? regarde-moi, lui intima Rick alors qu'elle encrait son regard dans le sien. Je ne repartirai pas. Promis.  
\- Ok, soupira-t-elle en baissant son regard sur leurs mains enlacées.

Le vol s'était bien passé malgré leurs appréhensions sur la suite de la soirée. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans leur suite, Kate avait fait un tour des lieux en contemplant chaque mètre carré. Cette suite était le paradis sur terre, quand elle avait découvert la baignoire….elle était tombée des nues. Retournant dans la pièce principale pour rejoindre Rick qui venait de congédier le bagagiste , elle lui murmura :

\- C'est splendide  
\- C'est vrai. On va pouvoir se reposer ici, sourit-il en contemplant aussi la chambre  
\- Hum  
\- Je vais appeler le room service pour qu'il nous monte le menu. Installe-toi, lui suggéra-t-il en repartant vers le téléphone fixe dans l'entrée.

Kate prit la valise que Castle lui avait faite avec l'intention de la vider, mais quand elle arriva devant la chambre, elle se stoppa net. Rick voulait prendre du temps….il ne voulait peut-être pas partager la même chambre à coucher ? Debout face à la porte ouverte, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, la situation l'agaçait au plus au point. Quand Castle la rejoignit, il la trouva sur le seuil de la porte qui hésitait, il demanda alors dans son dos inquiet:

\- Un problème ? Il y a un souci avec la chambre ?

Kate se retourna pour le laisser entrer. Quand il se tourna vers elle , ne comprenant pas son hésitation , elle enchaîna :

\- Tu veux peut-être que je dorme sur le canapé ?  
\- Tu rigoles, là ? se mit-il à rire  
\- Non…tu veux du temps..alors…  
\- Du temps…oui pour te pardonner mais je compte bien dormir avec ma femme ce soir, assura-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui…je veux pouvoir m'allonger et sentir cette odeur de cerise me titiller les narines.

-...

\- Kate, on va s'installer puis manger et mettre cartes sur table….comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu retourneras près de notre lit, tu n'hésiteras pas. Et puis, si quelqu'un doit dormir sur le sofa…ce sera moi, riait-il à présent pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle dans un demi-sourire à déposant sa valise. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?  
\- Oui vas-y je vais aller commander pour nous deux en t'attendant.

Castle sortit de la chambre en pensant que la discussion de ce soir serait essentielle pour eux afin d' avancer. Il prenait conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts dans son mariage. Kate n'avait plus confiance en elle, en ses gestes à ses côtés à cause de lui et il se sentait fautif de mettre une telle barrière entre sa femme et lui. Mais en même temps, lui demander de tout oublier, en un claquement de doigt, était trop difficile pour lui.  
Kate se déshabilla puis fila sous la douche où elle laissa l'eau s'écouler doucement sur sa peau. Si elle n'avait pas quitté son mari, si elle ne lui avait pas menti, Rick serait certainement avec elle sous cette douche actuellement au lieu d'aller leur commander à manger, pensait-elle. Ils auraient sûrement inauguré la douche italienne et le lit dans la foulée. Malgré les efforts de Castle, elle se sentait terriblement coupable pour l'entaille qu'elle avait faite à son mariage…tout ça pour cette affaire.  
Les propos de Vikram, lui revenaient en mémoire comme un boomerang et si Loksat était derrière le meurtre de sa mère ? Ce David Cohen avait commandité les meurtres de toute son équipe au sein du FBI…..que devait-elle faire ? Aller contre ses convictions pour sauver son mariage ?  
Kate ne savait plus comment agir, et tentait de gagner le plus de temps possible sous cette douche pour éviter la confrontation avec son mari.  
Qu'arriverait-il quand il apprendrait la vérité ?  
Ce soir, allaient-ils dormir comme la veille, le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre ?  
Son corps lui manquait affreusement, ses bras , son odeur…elle se sentait orpheline sans lui.  
Après plus d'une heure à se prélasser sous la douche, elle l'avait rejoint dans le salon où il l'attendait sagement sur le canapé un livre à la main. La table était dressée et des entrées trônaient dans leurs assiettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de ses pensées

Au son de la voix de sa femme, il ferma son livre pour se retourner et la contempler. Kate portait un jean slim blanc avec une tunique noire en forme de bustier. Elle était pieds nus et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon négligé. Elle était à tomber…..n'arrivant pas à la lâcher du regard, il lui murmura sans bouger :

\- Tu es à couper le souffle  
\- Merci, répondit-elle gênée tant elle ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque. Alors ta lecture ? reprit-elle  
\- Rien de bien passionnant, c'est le dernier Patterson, avoua-t-il en se levant pour lui tirer la chaise afin qu'elle prenne place à table  
\- Tu es objectif ?  
\- Très, je te rappelle que j'ai le prix du « stylo Poe » , sourit-il à sa taquinerie tout en s'installant en face d'elle. Salade, foie gras en entrée, ça te va ?  
\- Faudrait être difficile pour dire non.

Ils se scrutaient du regard, comme apeurés d'entamer cette conversation qui devenait désormais inévitable. Les bouchées s'enchaînèrent sans aucun mot. Castle ne savait pas par quoi débuter. Voir sa femme si belle et si radieuse devant lui, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et il sentait bien que son amertume à son égard se tarissait.

-Alors….par où veux-tu commencer ? demanda Kate hésitante en terminant son assiette.  
\- Je ne sais pas….je t'avouerais que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es partie, pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? demanda-t-il calmement  
\- Pour te protéger. Un seul mémo a fait tuer toute une équipe de FBI….je voulais simplement te protéger.  
\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit…un mois Kate ?  
\- Pour les mêmes raisons…..Rick, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment je pourrais vivre sans toi…. cette affaire est….  
Kate cherchait ses mots, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'à aucun moment, elle n'avait voulu le blesser.  
\- Cette affaire est plus importante que moi, que nous ? reprit-il en posant ses couverts mais sans monter le ton de la voix.  
Il souhaitait simplement la comprendre….comprendre ses motivations.  
\- Non, rien n'est plus important que toi à mes yeux, que nous.  
\- On s'était promis d'être des amis et des partenaires dans la vie et dans le crime, ajouta-t-il en lui rappelant au passage ses vœux de mariage  
\- Je…Tu sais depuis qu'on se connaît, à aucun moment de ma vie je n'aurais eu le courage de te perdre mais depuis un an…..tu es devenu mon mari…MON mari Castle….une partie de moi, la plus essentielle, celle qui me rassure, qui fait battre mon cœur, celle qui fait que je me lève tous les matins. Babe, je n'ai pas oublié nos vœux de mariage, te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire….mais la peur de te perdre, l'idée même de te perdre….est juste…..inconcevable, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux  
\- Kate, on avait des projets…et j'ai l'impression que tout s'est envolé, j'ai l'impression que notre vie a volé en éclat. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître, murmura-t-il.  
\- J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants…..j'ai envie de cette vie-là avec toi. Braken avait tort, je peux être heureuse en étant seulement ta femme, c'est juste que…  
\- Que quoi ?

-...

\- Kate?  
\- J'ai vu Vikram cet après-midi, avoua-t-elle alors qu'il se décomposait devant elle . J'allais t'en parler, je …  
\- Pourquoi ? la coupa-t-il énervé. Pourquoi tu l'as vu ?Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ?  
\- Moi oui….mais il a continué sans m'en parler et il a fait une découverte, soupira-t-elle alors que Castle se levait de table pour partir devant la baie vitrée.  
Une découverte….ce fichu analyste avait fait une découverte. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tranquille! Toute cette histoire avait débuté par sa faute, par son appel.  
\- Tu vas retourner à la chasse ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner le cœur lourd  
\- Non, Oui, enfin je ne sais pas. J'aimerais qu'on en discute tous les deux, tenta-t-elle en se levant elle aussi pour le rejoindre  
\- Quand cette affaire sera terminée…qui me dit qu'une autre ne surgira pas ? C'est la vie que tu veux?  
\- Je…  
\- Une vie où à tout moment tu peux mourir? Tu veux vraiment m'infliger ça ? nous infliger ça ?  
\- Je veux qu'on en parle et qu'on trouve une solution ensemble, dit-elle pour éluder l'évidence  
\- Je ne veux pas d'enfants…..plus d'enfants, il en est hors de question, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre la baie vitrée toujours dos à elle.  
\- Rick, non, j'essaie de t'expliquer mes raisons et…  
\- Un jour Kate, tu te feras tuer, expliqua-t-il en se retournant pour la regarder les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que ce jour-là, j'arrêterai de respirer aussi. Parce que je t'aime comme un fou.  
\- Castle, je..  
-Mais je ne peux pas faire endurer ça…ce choix à un enfant, notre enfant.  
\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? demanda-t-elle la voix pleine de trémolos.  
\- Tu veux enquêter vas-y…..mais nous n'irons pas plus loin.  
\- Pas plus loin ?  
\- Il n'y aura pas d'enfants. J'ai déjà élevé un enfant seul, je ne recommencerai pas, dit-il catégorique alors que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Kate. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant soit brisé comme toi….je ne veux pas lire sa peine dans ses yeux comme je la lis dans les tiens.  
\- Tu me demandes de choisir ?  
\- Non, je t'exprime juste mon choix  
\- Et si je renonce à cette affaire, à Loksat ?  
\- Tu ne le feras pas…c'est encré en toi. Tu sais un jour, tu m'as dit sous cette tente, que tu ne comprenais pas, que ce qui pouvait t'attirer le plus chez quelqu'un finissait toujours par te rendre complètement dingue. C'est pareil pour moi. Cette passion, cette hargne que tu as à rendre justice, à faire passer les autres avant toi m'a toujours attiré mais aujourd'hui, j'aurai juste aimé qu'on soit un peu égoïste. Qu'on pense à nous, à notre futur.

-...

\- J'aurais adoré voir des petits Caskett dans le loft…j'aurais adoré avoir un fils, avoua-t-il tristement. Un enfant de toi.  
\- Rick, moi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en larmes face à sa révélation tout en s'approchant de lui pour poser son front contre le sien. J'arrête tout. Et on reprend tout depuis le début….Je le veux aussi cet enfant, ce petit mélange de toi et de moi.  
\- Que t'a appris Vikram? demanda Castle sans tenir compte de sa tirade en posant ses mains sur ses hanches  
\- Castle, non, je  
\- Kate, réponds-moi .  
\- Il a sûrement découvert son identité.  
\- Qui ?

-...

\- Kate ?  
\- David Cohen, le directeur adjoint de la CIA , il a travaillé pendant six ans dans la finance et la lutte contre le blanchiment d'argent, dit-elle en pleurs alors qu'elle encaissait les souhaits de son mari.  
\- C'est lui qui a financé la campagne de Braken ?  
\- Certainement une partie, murmura-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
\- Vikram pense que Cohen pourrait être le commanditaire du meurtre de ma mère  
\- Non, toutes les preuves vont vers Braken  
\- Et si Cohen, le lui avait ordonné ?  
\- Avec des si, on refait le monde, soupira-t-il en relâchant son étreinte pour aller se servir un verre de vin.

-...

\- Vous avez des preuves contre lui ?  
\- Non  
\- Tu connais ce dossier mieux que personne. Ce Vikram essaie juste de t'emmêler les pinceaux ! tu oublies l'enregistrement et toutes nos preuves contre Braken qui soit dit en passant, n'a jamais nié son implication dans le meurtre de ta mère.

-...

-Pourquoi être venue, alors? demanda-t-il subitement en se retournant pour ne pas la quitter des yeux  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as appris tout ça aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi être venue avec moi, ici.  
\- Parce que tu passeras toujours avant tout, avoua-t-elle  
\- Kate….Que veux-tu faire ?…..et je veux la vérité.  
\- Je…..Je veux rendre justice à McCord et à mon équipe, je veux savoir si Cohen a un lien avec ma mère mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

-...

\- Je veux une vie avec toi Castle, plus que tout….c'est toi que je veux, avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui déposer un chaste baiser

-...

\- Rick ? l'implora-t-elle entre ses lèvres alors qu'il était resté de marbre  
\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça…

-...

\- J'ai besoin de faire un tour, je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour reprendre ses esprits  
\- Non attends, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas, le supplia-t-elle  
\- Juste quelques minutes…Kate, je reviens…..,promis, répondit-il en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

 _ **Bon je sais... c'est triste mais j'ai besoin de poser les bases...pour qu'ils se retrouvent...j'ai besoin que tout soit dit...j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. A bientôt.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Castle était sorti pour prendre l'air…il avait besoin de faire le point….de savoir où il en était. Rick se trouvait désormais à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, près de la plage, adossé sous un palmier, il regardait la houle des vagues de la mer des caraïbes. Malgré l'heure tardive, la chaleur était étouffante et humide. Rick avait le regard perdu au loin, perdu dans ses pensées.  
L'enquête ? Loksat…Vikram ? était-il prêt à aider Kate sur l'enquête? à aider aussi en parallèle, du coup ce Vikram ? en même temps, plus vite l'affaire sera résolue, plus vite il sortira de leurs vies.  
Il se demandait aussi s'il était prêt à mettre au placard son désir d'enfant ? Depuis quelques mois, ils avaient évoqué dans leur intimité l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Au fil des semaines, Kate avait ressenti le besoin d'avoir un mini eux…..un mélange subtil d'eux deux.  
Avec cette enquête, leurs problèmes, ce dernier mois…..tout était remis en question maintenant.

Au fond de lui, il avait peur…..peur de perdre sa femme avec cette enquête, la douleur de la fusillade et du tir du sniper refaisait rage dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il se souvenait de cette déchirure qu'il avait endurée au moment où Kate était tombée à terre ….au moment où son cœur s'était arrêté alors qu'elle était encore dans ses bras…..et à cette époque-là, ils n'étaient pas ensemble..…ils n'étaient pas mariés..… Kate n'était pas sa femme. Il se sentait pris dans un dilemme, s'il refusait de la suivre, de l'aider, il la perdrait, mais s'il la suivait, rien ne lui garantissait la vie de sa l'idée même de perdre Kate…lui arrachait le coeur…il n'y survivrait pas, il le savait.  
Une autre peur le tiraillait au fond de lui-même. Une peur qu'il pensait être le seul vrai problème finalement. Un couple pouvait-il survivre sans projet d'avenir ? sans enfants ? Pouvaient-ils se suffire tous les deux et seulement tous les deux ? il l'espérait.

Adossé sous ce palmier, il avait peur de prendre la mauvaise décision. Prendre une décision qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Castle se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Il avait écouté sa mère pour ces vacances et il avait juste pensé retrouver sa femme, ici à Cancun, sous le soleil des tropiques loin du poste, de New-York. Rick voulait juste retrouver Kate et non Beckett. Il se maudissait de penser cela, Kate et Beckett étaient une seule et même personne. Il adorait…aimait chacune des facettes de son épouse….mais ce soir, la peur de la perdre lui faisait détester le flic qui était en elle, cette part d'elle qui l'avait fascinée en premier.

Kate, elle, était restée interdite face aux aveux de son mari et extrêmement seule dans le hall de leur chambre. Ils venaient de jouer cartes sur table tous les deux et elle venait de perdre la mise….Les mots de Rick la hantaient désormais…pas d'enfants….plus d'enfants, il en était hors de question pour lui. Ce constat la déchira. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ôté quelque chose….une partie d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.  
Elle le voulait cet enfant, ils en avaient parlé longuement et avaient décidé , il y a quelques mois, de tenter l'aventure après qu'elle ait pris ses fonctions de capitaine…mais à cause de ce coup de fil….de Vikram, tout avait été remis en question.  
Pleurant silencieusement dans cette chambre qui lui était inconnue, cet enfant qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner, elle se dirigea vers le balcon panoramique pour y contempler Cancun de nuit. La sensation du froid et du chaud la surprit lorsqu'elle fut dehors. La climatisation de la chambre était sûrement trop forte , pensa-t-elle en profitant de la chaleur des tropiques même à cette heure.

Le regard perdu au loin , elle se demandait quoi faire, quelle était la solution pour eux. Quoi qu'elle choisisse, Rick avait été très clair…..pas d'enfants et c'est ceci qui lui faisait le plus mal ce soir. L'idée de ne pas créer une famille ensemble. Comment pouvaient-ils évoluer en tant que couple sans…..projet d'avenir.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu son mari revenir près d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de trouver une solution, à essayer de se calmer face à tous ses aveux, Rick était venu retrouver sa femme, il lui l'avait promis…..il ne fuirait plus.

Debout face au dos de Kate, il contemplait la silhouette de son épouse qui se mélangeait avec le coucher du soleil. L'instant était magique…elle était tellement belle même de dos. Il était fou amoureux d'elle, il aurait pu rester à la contempler pendant des heures…quand Kate se retourna le visage baigné de larmes, la dure réalité le frappa…il n'y avait rien de magique…..cette soirée était tout sauf…..magique.  
Quand elle le vit en face d'elle, elle se sentit soulagée…..il était revenu;…il avait tenu sa promesse.  
Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et de ses mains lui balaya ses larmes :

\- Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il tristement. On va trouver une solution ensemble..comme toujours.

-...

\- Kate…..parle-moi  
\- J'aimerais tant revenir au matin où tu m'as offert mon bracelet…..j'aimerais tant n'avoir jamais répondu à ce téléphone, avoua-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots  
\- Moi aussi, soupira-t-il

-...

\- Mais tu l'as fait …ou plutôt je l'ai fait….et il va falloir qu'on arrive à trouver une solution à notre problème, tenta-t-il devant la tristesse de sa femme  
\- On était tellement heureux Castle…..on avait tout et maintenant on n'a plus rien, constata-t-elle tristement  
\- On a l'essentiel, Kate…nous deux.  
\- Nous deux ? reprit-elle toujours tête baissée. On marche sur des œufs …je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi

-...

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te prendre dans mes bras ou même embrasser mon mari, soupira-t-elle

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder puis quitta le balcon sans un mot.

\- Kate ? l'appela Rick alors qu'elle repartait dans la chambre.

Elle ne répondait pas, elle ne savait pas comment lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée sans le blesser. Rick lui, comprenait chacun de ses doutes, chacune de ses craintes car il les partageait. La rejoignant dans la chambre, il la vit s'adosser au canapé et lentement il s'agenouilla devant elle pour capter son regard. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, tentant de comprendre l'autre à travers l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations silencieuses mais la douleur et la peur dans leurs yeux faisaient écho avec leurs cœurs meurtris.  
Lentement, Kate se baissa et prit le visage de Rick avec ses ses mains et lui chuchota :

\- Castle, je vais te poser une question et je veux une réponse…..la vérité, babe

Au ton qu'avait employé sa femme, Rick comprit tout le sérieux de sa question, il comprit que de sa réponse pouvait découler l'avenir de son couple et là en une fraction de seconde, il se reposa les mêmes questions qu'il s'était posées sous le palmier plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Tu nous vois où dans cinq ans ? demanda sérieusement Kate  
\- Dans cinq ans ? répéta-t-il incrédule  
\- Oui  
\- Je me vois avec toi, répondit-il comme une évidence. En tout cas je l'espère, reprit-il en repensant à l'enquête.  
\- Tu l'espères ?  
\- Kate….cette enquête me fait peur…..j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai tellement peur, que rien que d'en parler ça me noue l'estomac. Alors oui…j'espère que tu seras à mes côtés dans cinq ans…..qu'on sera ensemble.  
\- Babe…je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir  
\- Non mais….comme tu me l'as notifié tout à l'heure, une équipe entière du FBI est morte à cause d'un mémo Kate…..et personne ne se doute de rien, tout le monde pense à un accident pour Allison Hyde aussi, alors je ne pense pas que ce Loksat te demandera ton avis sur la question  
\- Je suis prudente  
\- Tu es prudente ? siffla-t-il en se relevant. Comme quand Maddox t'a balancée de ce toit ? ou quand une balle t'a transpercé le cœur ?  
\- Ce n'était pas pareil à l'époque  
\- Ah oui? reprit-il ironiquement  
\- Non…..on n'était pas ensemble…tu n'étais pas mon mari.

-...

\- Rick?  
\- Alors c'est décidé tu retournes sur l'enquête ?  
\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, on prendra cette décision ensemble.  
\- Ou veux-tu en venir alors ? demanda-t-il dans l'incompréhension la plus totale alors que sa femme se relevait pour se positionner en face de lui et en posant sa main droite sur son cœur.  
\- Tu veux savoir où je me vois dans cinq ans ? continua-t-elle en encrant son regard dans celui de Rick avec l'intention de ne rien cacher à son mari  
\- Non, soupira-t-il. Où te vois-tu ?  
\- Avec toi aux Hamptons , sur notre plage  
\- Notre plage ?  
\- Hum… Celle où tu m'as murmuré je t'aime pour la première fois, celle où tu m'as fait l'amour pendant des heures lors de notre premier séjour.  
\- Oh…..et tu me vois réitérer cet exploit dans cinq ans ? ajouta-t-il alors que Kate lui souriait tendrement  
\- Non  
\- Non ?  
\- Je nous vois avec notre fils ou notre fille…. ramassant des coquillages pour un nouveau tableau, avoua-t-elle, je nous vois nous amuser avec notre enfant.

-...

\- Je nous vois nous baigner, rire…..je te vois lui raconter une histoire le soir  
\- Kate…non, reprit-il d'un ton las en baissant les yeux. Quoi que tu décides, avec cette enquête ou pas…..je te suivrai mais….il n'y aura pas d'enfants.  
\- Comment un couple peut-il survivre sans projet d'avenir? demanda-t-elle blessée par son nouveau refus  
\- Comment un enfant peut se remettre de la perte de sa mère ? ajouta-t-il du tac au tac sans mesurer le poids de ses paroles.  
\- Comme moi ! asséna-t-elle . Et arrête de me voir morte! je suis là…..devant toi et je te demande juste…..  
\- Un enfant ?  
\- Hum. Rien ne me garantit non plus que tu seras avec moi pour l'élever. Tu peux très bien mourir dans un accident ou…je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle devant l'incongru de la situation.  
\- D'une crise cardiaque à cause de ton endurance dans nos ébats ? sourit-il pour alléger l'ambiance voyant où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Tu n'es pas en reste non plus niveau endurance….Rick on n'aura jamais de garantie, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.  
Face à sa logique, Castle souffla d'exaspération tout en s'asseyant à la place de Kate sur le sofa. Ses pensées se bousculaient, se heurtaient dans ce dilemme sans fin. Comment pouvaient-ils trouver une solution sans se perdre l'un l'autre. Comment pouvait-il avancer avec les désirs de chacun ?  
\- Rick….je veux un bébé.

Castle releva brusquement la tête devant la détermination de sa femme. Un bébé ? Kate n'avait jamais exprimé aussi clairement son désir de maternité . Un enfant avec elle ? il en mourrait d'envie…mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

\- Castle ? reprit Kate pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Elle venait de lui exposer son désir d'enfant et son mari la regardait comme une extraterrestre, elle venait d'abattre sa dernière carte et redoutait le verdict de Rick. Oui , elle l'aimait, oui, elle pouvait vivre toute une vie avec lui sans enfant…mais une vie entière avec lui avec leurs enfants….c'était ce que qu'elle désirait le plus. Et ce constat la troublait énormément car avant Castle, jamais ce désir ne s'était fait ressentir, et maintenant l'idée d'avoir un enfant la consumait de l'intérieur.

\- Une promesse Kate…je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, dit-il en se relevant pour poser son front contre le sien.

Son souffle se mélangea au sien. La cerise lui chatouillait les narines, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle incertaine  
\- D'abord…On va passer une semaine ensemble…..je veux retrouver ma femme, je veux pouvoir t'aimer sans avoir mal. Je veux pouvoir comme toi, te prendre dans mes bras, humer ton odeur, te faire l'amour sans ressentir de la peine ou avoir l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Je veux retrouver confiance en toi.  
\- Rick , je…  
\- Ensuite, la coupa Castle, si on y arrive, on rentre à la maison et on débusque ce Loksat, ce Cohen  
\- C'est ça ta promesse ? demanda-t-elle déçue sans le quitter du regard.

Une enquête ? elle lui parlait d'enfant…elle n'avait jamais autant osé exprimer ses sentiments, ses ressentis et il lui parlait de Loksat ?

\- Non, sourit Castle devant la mine déçue de sa femme.  
\- Non?  
-Quand cette enquête sera dernière nous…si tu le souhaites, on aura ce bébé, ce mini "nous" mais à une seule condition et non négociable  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Plus d'enquêtes, avoua-t-il sérieusement  
\- Tu veux que je démissionne ?  
\- Je veux que notre enfant et moi passions dorénavant avant le reste , je veux qu'on soit ta priorité..…..je veux pouvoir être sur de ne pas élever notre fils ou notre fille seul….  
\- Castle..  
\- Je ne te demande pas de démissionner, je veux juste que tu me promettes que la prochaine fois qu'une enquête comme Braken ou Loksat apparaîtra , tu nous choisisses nous, affirma-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Que nous passerons avant ton désir de rendre justice.  
\- Promis, répondit-elle sans hésitation en encerclant sa nuque de ses bras alors que son visage était baigné de larmes face à cet instant qu'ils partageaient tous les deux  
\- Kate, réfléchis-bien car..  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir Rick…..je n'ai pas besoin de cette promesse d'enfant pour connaître mes priorités. Si tu veux que j'arrête l'enquête sur Loksat, je le ferai sans hésitation. Ce mois sans toi et cette dernière semaine ont été …. horribles…c'est toi et moi en premier, Babe, assura-t-elle devant son étonnement.  
\- Ok  
\- OK ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre  
\- Quand tous nos problèmes seront réglés…  
\- Hum, gémit-elle alors que Castle passait ses doigts sous sa tunique pour lui caresser le dos ce qui la fit frissonner  
\- Je te ferai un bébé Mme Castle, reprit Rick en l'embrassant.

Cette déclaration chamboula tous ses sens. Il lui ferait un enfant….il voulait rester près d'elle malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.  
Il n'avait plus posé les lèvres sur celles de sa femme depuis la soirée de leur anniversaire et cette sensation l'enivrait lui comme elle. Doucement sans précipitation, il se délectait de ce moment de douceur…sans pleurs, sans explication. Castle encercla la fine taille de sa femme en effectuant des arabesques dans son dos. De sa langue, il quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de Kate qu'elle lui accorda sans problème.  
Sa langue, sa bouche contre la sienne, ses doigts sur son dos, son corps contre le sien, faisaient ressurgir son désir d'elle. Avec une infinie douceur, il la fit reculer jusqu'à qu'elle bute sur le canapé. De son corps, il la retourna pour se laisser choir sur le sofa sans la quitter des yeux.  
Kate, elle, avait enfin le sentiment d'être à sa place. Depuis plus d'un mois elle se sentait orpheline de son mari et ce soir….après toutes ces explications, elle entrevoyait enfin une lumière au bout du tunnel. Debout face à lui, elle lui souriait alors qu'il la dévorait du regard. Lentement, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur sa taille. Posant son front contre le sien, mélangeant son souffle avec le sien….elle profitait de cet instant de douceur.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Mme Castle , sourit Rick en lui caressant la joue.  
\- Alors….que veux-tu faire ? demanda hésitante Kate  
\- Je ne sais pas….on pourrait lire, chuchota son mari en lui rappelant leur premier matin en tant que couple.  
\- Hum, sourit-elle amusée , ou regarder la télé ?  
\- Et on pourrait se commander à manger ?  
\- Techniquement…on a déjà mangé, répondit-elle alors que Castle lui empoignait les fesses  
\- Toi et ton côté pragmatique….sourit-il face à son évidence

Kate se pencha doucement et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en picorant chaque parcelle qu'elle voyait. Elle adorait goûter, mordiller et savourer son mari ainsi, alors que Rick gémissait sous ses assauts, elle s'appliqua à le marquer tout en ondulant du bassin sur lui. Elle avait envie de lui…..elle le désirait si fort.

\- Kate ?  
\- Hum  
\- Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain? suggéra Rick.  
Il avait une folle envie d'elle…..une folle envie de lui faire l'amour, mais il souhaitait aussi prendre son temps, ne pas se précipiter.  
\- Ça dépend, murmura-t-elle en relâchant sa prise sur son cou pour admirer son œuvre  
\- De quoi?  
\- Seul ou accompagné ce bain ? demanda Kate en l'embrassant chastement  
\- Accompagné Madame Castle, répondit Rick en se relevant sans lâcher son emprise sur Kate  
\- Castle ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant alors qu'il la portait jusqu'à la salle de bain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **M**

* * *

Ils se regardaient, l'un en face de l'autre….hésitants et gênés. Ils ne savaient pas comment agir l'un envers l'autre. Étaient-ils prêts à franchir ce cap de l'intimité, pouvaient-ils aller plus loin qu'un simple bain. Généralement les bains où les douches ensemble étaient toujours….torrides mais ce soir avec toutes leurs erreurs, ils avaient peur d'agir trop vite. Sentant que la situation commençait à être embarrassante, Kate désira dédramatiser la scène :

\- Alors… un bain…Mr Castle ? demanda sensuellement Kate en dégrafant sa tunique noire pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge blanc devant son mari.

La vision de sa femme en dessous fit monter la température interne de Rick qui était subjugué comme au premier jour devant le corps de sa femme. Il souhaitait retrouver ses bras, ses étreintes, cette sensation de plénitude mais il doutait encore sur la marche à suivre. Décidant d'adopter la même philosophie que sa femme, il répondit :

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé un bain de minuit…mais je préfère garder ça pour un autre soir, susurra-t-il à son tour en retirant sa chemise pour la faire languir alors que Kate le dévorait du regard.  
\- Un bain de minuit…avec tous ces touristes ? rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure face au buste de son mari.  
\- On peut trouver une crique déserte  
\- Une crique dans les caraïbes ? rigola Kate en déboutonnant son pantalon blanc  
\- Ou un coin désert….je demanderai au groom  
\- Oh je vois…tu vas lui demander quoi au juste ? Connaissez-vous un endroit désert où je pourrais pratiquer un bain de minuit avec ma femme ?  
\- Oui pourquoi pas, acquiesça-t-il en souriant  
\- Et la prise de risque qu'en fais-tu ?

Kate voulait jouer avec lui, le taquiner pour alléger l'ambiance au maximum et alors qu'elle retirait son bas de pantalon, Castle ajouta :

\- Quelle prise de risque ?  
\- L'excitation babe….celle de franchir un interdit…ou le fait de penser qu'on peut te surprendre ? enchaîna-t-elle en venant près de lui  
\- Je ne partage pas! et depuis quand tu es devenue exhibitionniste ?  
\- Tu t'en souviens ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille

Elle était si proche de lui , que les effluves de son parfum lui chatouillaient les narines. Sa poitrine était contre son torse mais elle ne le touchait pas….elle évitait ce contact physique….sa présence suffisait à le faire languir:

\- De ?  
\- Notre bain de minuit aux Hamptons, murmura Kate en posant ses mains sur son pantalon pour le lui retirer.  
\- Oh oui…..comment oublier…c'était torride, rêvassa Castle  
\- Hum…torride, mais l'eau était gelée, sourit Kate en repensant aux plaintes de Rick quand il l'avait rejointe dans l'eau.

« _\- Non mais ça ne va pas, t'as vu comme elle est fraîche! s'exclamait Castle en bordure de plage alors que sa petite amie avait piqué une tête_  
 _\- Oh allez Castle…on dirait une petite fille!_  
 _\- Elle est trop froide Kate!_  
 _\- N'y pense pas et plonge!_  
 _\- N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, bougonnait-il sans bouger face à la houle des vagues qui lui gelaient les mollets_

 _Souriant face à cet enfant de plus de quarante ans, Kate avait donc décidé de faire quelques brasses pour le rejoindre sous le clair de lune de la plage des Hamptons. À quelques mètres de lui, elle stoppa subitement avec un sourire narquois sur le visage et une idée en tête .Debout devant les yeux gourmands de Castle , elle ôta son haut puis son bas de maillot pour les lui jeter au visage._

 _\- Heu..Kate, tu sais que cette plage n'est pas privée ? demanda inquiet Rick en regardant autour de lui pour voir s'ils étaient seuls avant de focaliser de nouveau son attention sur la magnifique naïade nue qui se trouvait en face de lui._  
 _\- Dis… ça t'arrive de t'amuser ? lâcher tes cheveux ? enlever le bas ? te dévergonder ? demanda-t-elle taquine en reprenant ses propos d'il y a quatre ans ._  
 _\- Très drôle, sourit-il en repensant à cette époque_  
 _\- Oh allez, viens Castle, je te promets que se sera vite…..chaud par ici, l'aguicha-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._  
 _\- Tu me le promets, sourit Rick sans la lâcher du regard_  
 _\- Promis Babe, susurra -t-elle_

 _Sans réfléchir plus d'une minute de plus, Castle retira son maillot de bain puis plongea pour venir la rejoindre._

 _\- Mon Dieu que c'est froid! gémit-il en la prenant dans ses bras comme pour se réchauffer_  
 _\- Castle ?_  
 _\- hum, grelottait -il_  
 _\- Ferme les yeux_  
 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle les éloignait hors du rivage pour avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules_  
 _\- Je vais te faire un tour de magie_  
 _\- Un tour de magie…._  
 _\- Hum_  
 _-Facile l'eau est un vrai glaçon, gémit-il en claquant des dents non convaincu et ronchon_  
 _\- Sérieux ….vraiment, pas de tour?_  
 _\- …._  
 _\- Ferme les yeux.._  
 _\- Bon ok, acquiesça-t-il en s'exécutant. En quoi consiste ce tour ?_  
 _\- Tu vas voir comme je suis bonne en apnée, chuchota Kate contre ses lèvres avant de l'entendre disparaître sous l'eau._  
 _\- En apnée ? …Oh Mon Dieu! râla tout sourire soudainement Rick alors que Kate avait commencé son tour de façon magistrale sur sa virilité. »_

\- Tu m'as vite réchauffé , sourit Castle en repensant à ce souvenir  
\- Toi aussi…tu m'as vite réchauffée  
\- J'ai adoré ce tour de magie….le meilleur..  
\- Ah bon ? ce n'est pas celui avec les foulards et la plume, chuchota-t-elle pendant qu'elle lui retirait son caleçon en même temps que son pantalon.  
\- Oh si…celui-là aussi….Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi le premier à être nu ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui embrassait le cou.  
\- Je t'en prie mon coeur, fais-toi plaisir, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille .

Castle posa ses mains sur son dos et les remonta , tout en lui appliquant de délicieuses caresses, de ses doigts experts il fit sauter l'attache de son soutien-gorge pour libérer sa la désirait ardemment , il ne pouvait pas le nier et surtout plus le cacher, et, devant le sourire fier de sa femme Castle sourit en lui caressant le visage.

\- Tu sais….je….  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis content d'être ici avec toi….content qu'on arrive à communiquer et à nous retrouver, avoua-t-il  
\- Moi aussi, si tu savais.  
\- Je suis soulagé de voir…que toi et moi….eh bien, malgré nos erreurs on arrive à s'aimer autant.  
\- Castle ?  
\- Hum?  
\- Je suis désolée…tellement  
\- Arrête de t'excuser….j'ai des torts aussi…..je n'aurais jamais dû partir pendant une semaine sans te laisser de nouvelle  
\- Tu étais où ? osa demander Kate

Cette semaine sans lui avait été atroce et ne pas savoir ou était son mari avait été un vrai calvaire. Elle avait compris son besoin de distance mais pas son silence. Castle lui , redoutait cette conversation, ils étaient tellement bien à cet instant qu'il avait peur de la blesser inutilement.

\- Dans un hôtel…..j'avais besoin de faire le point….sur tout ça et sur….  
\- Nous?  
\- Hum, acquiesça Castle pour arrêter l'eau du bain  
\- Je comprends…j'aurais juste aimé que tu me donnes signe de vie, avoua Kate en retirant son dessous pour se retrouver entièrement nue devant lui.  
\- Je sais je m'en veux….j'avais besoin de temps, répéta-t-il pour se retourner et contempler sa femme.

Kate s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu as toujours besoin de temps ? murmura-t-elle hésitante ne sachant pas trop comment réagir avec lui dans l'intimité.  
\- Non….mais il nous faudra sûrement du temps pour retrouver ce qu'on a perdu, chuchota-t-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle et en lui embrassant son tatouage qui se trouvait sur son pli de l'aine ce qui la fit sourire et l'émue comme à chaque fois.

Depuis leur première fois à tous les deux , c'était devenu comme un rituel pour eux. Ce geste anodin mais empli de tendresse leur rappelait leur première nuit à chaque fois.

« _\- Un ange ? demandait Castle en découvrant ce petit chérubin au niveau de son pubis_  
 _\- Je l'ai fait tatouer après le décès de ma mère, avoua Kate alors que Castle redessinait le dessin de ses doigts_

 _Il venait de faire l'amour et Castle était revenu sur son tatouage qu'il regardait avec amour_

 _\- C'est joli.._

 _\- Hum_  
 _\- Et diablement…sexy_  
 _\- Tu trouves ?_  
 _\- Oh oui…..mais….._  
 _\- Mais quoi ?_  
 _\- Tout chez toi est sexy_

 _Alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, Rick apposa ses lèvres sur son petit ange puis remonta tendrement sur son corps en la couvrant de baisers. Ce soir-là, il l'avait goûtée, mordillée, savourée pendant des heures. »_

\- Tu sais , reprit Kate pendant que Castle caressait son pli de l'aine  
\- Hum  
\- Je pensais me faire tatouer de nouveau  
\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Où ça ?  
\- Ça te dérangerait ? hésita-t-elle  
\- Non…enfin je ne sais pas, ce sera voyant ou non ?  
\- Non….enfin, je pensais….je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle en voyant son manque d'enthousiasme  
\- Kate, c'est ton corps….tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission, ajouta Rick en lui montrant de la tête la baignoire  
\- Hum…C'est le tien aussi, murmura-t-elle en passant devant lui pour s'installer dans le bain

Castle fut troublé par cette révélation, jamais sa femme n'avait exprimé son désir d'appartenance. Ils étaient mariés…..mais c'était son corps.

\- Que veux-tu te faire tatouer ? demanda Castle pour tenter de comprendre sa femme  
\- Notre promesse  
\- Heu…je ne te suis pas, avoua-t-il en allumant la chaîne-hifi avant de la rejoindre  
\- Always….j'aimerais bien me faire tatouer notre mot. J'aimerais quelque chose qui me rappelle nous deux  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te souvenir de nous…..d'abord tu as ton alliance à ton doigt pour te le rappeler et ensuite un sexy mari qui t'exaspère.  
\- Tu n'aimerais pas ? insista-t-elle  
\- Je ne suis pas contre si c'est ta question…mais j'ai l'impression que ton envie est plus guidée par ce dernier mois que l'on a vécu que par une réelle demande et pourquoi parles-tu de souvenir ?

\- Je ne partirai pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai eu besoin de cette semaine je l'avoue mais…..Kate, je t'aime….plus que tout, ajouta-t-il en la contemplant.

Castle avait raison comme toujours. Il avait su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Son absence avait été si dure à vivre que Kate désirait graver à jamais leur promesse sur son corps pour ne pas oublier ses priorités., pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle risquait de perdre. Son mari la regardait tout en souriant et elle se sentait tellement stupide désormais.

\- Tu as raison  
\- J'ai toujours raison! s'exclama-t-il pour la faire sourire  
\- N'exagère pas tout de même, bougonna Kate en prenant un pied de Rick pour le masser  
\- On est bien là…tous les deux  
\- Oui, sourit-elle heureuse de se retrouver avec son mari.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans cette baignoire immense, ils se contemplaient sous les lumières des bougies. Un fond musical débitait du Nina Simone, et Rick se mit à penser pendant quelques secondes, qu'il devrait plus souvent écouter sa mère et ses conseils. Ils se retrouvaient enfin avec Kate,sans mensonges, sans non-dits. Bien sûr, ils avaient conscience tous les deux qu'il leur faudrait un moment avant de retrouver cette confiance qui les unissait mais pour une fois depuis ce satané mois, Castle était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait encore aimer sa femme sans douleur, sans pleurs.

\- C'est divin, gémit Rick en sortant de ses pensées face aux douces tortures de sa femme  
\- Tu aimes?  
\- Oh oui! s'exclama-t-il en la contemplant de nouveau

Kate était recouverte de mousse jusqu'en haut de la poitrine , ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon désorganisé qui lui donnait un côté sauvage et tellement sexy en même temps. Il regardait, dévorait, la femme qu'il avait sous ses yeux…..sa femme, se dit-il en souriant bêtement

\- Quoi ? demanda gênée Kate face au regard de Rick sur elle  
\- Rien…..tu es juste….splendide, avoua-t-il tout sourire  
\- T'es pas mal non plus Castle, rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant sous sa voûte plantaire  
\- Hum…Alors….tu es déjà venu à Cancun ? Parce qu'il y a plein de choses à faire et à voir  
\- Oui, je suis déjà venue plus jeune pour un spring break, avoua-t-elle  
\- Tu plaisantes là ? s'étonna-t-il devant ce pan de vie de Kate qu'il ne connaissait pas  
\- Non pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas….je ne te vois pas là-dedans…je veux dire, je sais que tu as été une rebelle mais le spring break résume toute la débauche et la déchéance de l'élite américaine, argumenta Castle  
\- La débauche, rit-elle, ce sont juste des étudiants faisant la fête et buvant plus que de mesure  
\- Tout de même…je suis marié à une dévergondée!  
\- Oh….et moi mon mari se balade nu sur des chevaux, je pense que c'est pire qu'une sacrée gueule de bois, sourit-elle amusée en lâchant son pied pour le contempler en mettant sa tête en appui sur sa main.  
\- Hum….alors tu étais seule ou accompagnée ?  
\- On ne vient jamais seul…on vient en bande, éluda-t-elle la question pour le faire maronner

Elle adorait voir son mari jaloux….et elle adorait surtout en jouer !

\- Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, reprit-il en imaginant Kate en maillot de bain avec de nombreux prétendants sur une plage  
\- Et toi…tu n'as jamais fait un spring break ? ça m'étonne..  
\- Pourquoi ? sourit-il  
\- Tu as mis une vache sur un toit! ça c'est dépravé !  
\- C'est génial , tu veux dire, sourit-il en prenant ses pieds pour les tirer à lui brusquement n'y tenant plus de la voir si loin.

En une seconde ,Kate se retrouva à califourchon sur son mari. Front contre front, elle sentait l'évidence du désir de Rick palpiter sur son bas-ventre. C'était leur jeu à tous les deux, attiser leur désir , jusqu'à qu'il se consume. Kate avait une folle envie lui mais elle aimait encore plus se délecter de ces moments de pure douceur et de taquinerie.

\- Alors célibataire ou non ? reprit Castle en lui caressant le dos sensuellement  
\- Et toi , tu ne m'as pas répondu spring Break ou pas, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement  
\- J'en ai fait quelque uns, reconnut-il  
\- Quelques uns ?  
\- Quatre ou cinq..  
\- Et ensuite c'est moi la débauche et la dépravation, dans notre couple ? sourit-elle  
\- On est des gens pas fréquentables….alors tu me réponds ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce si important ?  
\- J'aurais une idée plus juste de ton score, avoua Rick en la taquinant  
\- Mon score ? tu es encore là-dessus! rit-elle  
\- Ben oui….c'est important, je trouve  
\- Quoi ? de savoir avec combien de personnes j'ai pu coucher ?  
\- Quand tu dis ça on dirait qu'il y en eut des tonnes, bougonna-t-il  
\- Oh…il y en a eu tellement…chaton, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, je t'assure et puis je me demande bien à quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir mon score.  
\- Hum….j'aimerais savoir où tu as appris toutes ces délicieuses choses que tu sais faire, susurra-t-il en lui mordillant à son tour le lobe de son oreille tout en la caressant sur les cuisses pour attiser son désir  
\- Et ben moi, contrairement à toi…..hum, gémit-elle sous ses assauts  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir avec qui tu as appris comment me faire toutes ces choses, ronchonna-t-elle  
\- Quelles choses ?  
\- Celle que tu arrives à faire avec ta langue…tes doigts…..ton corps, babe, reprit-elle en le mordillant  
\- Oh et bien tu sais..avec mes ex…  
\- Castle! s'offusqua-t-elle  
\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en riant content de l'embêter  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir  
\- Je sais…Kate ?  
\- Hum

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il en prenant sa bouche en otage sous l'effet de son désir pour elle

Son baiser est dur et sauvage à la fois, Castle était en feu….il avait une envie folle de lui faire l'amour, de la faire sienne. Ce mois sans elle, cette semaine, avait eu raison de lui….il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Leurs bouches dansaient sur un tempo endiablé, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leurs souffles devenaient erratiques…..ils se possédaient l'un l'autre.  
Castle ne l'avait jamais embrassée ainsi, avec cette passion, cette urgence, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, et cette fougue faisait monter à son paroxysme l'envie de Kate.  
Ils se laissaient aller…ils s'abandonnaient l'un l'autre à leur désir. Leur baiser s'intensifiait encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient possible. C'était comme si leur vie en dépendait. Castle déplaça sensuellement ses mains de ses cuisses à son point sensible, ce qui fit gémir Kate.

\- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota Castle en lui mordillant la lèvre sans relâcher la pression qu'il avait sur son intimité

Une semaine qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour, une semaine où elle avait pensé avoir perdu son mari….ce matin encore , elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans cette baignoire avec lui. Elle le désirait si fort, qu'elle sentait déjà son moment arriver.

\- Babe…doucement je vais jouir, avoua-t-elle dans un gémissement  
\- Je sais …, sourit Rick, fier de lui en enfonçant doucement un doigt en elle pour la faire décoller

Sa femme lui avait manqué, son odeur, ses râles quand il lui faisait l'amour, ses gémissements….il n'avait qu'une envie la retrouver…la faire sienne.

\- Ca..st..le…pas comme ça, gémit-elle  
\- Pas comme quoi ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son baiser sans cesser son manège

Elle allait partir, elle le sentait…elle était tellement bien dans ses bras qu'elle se laissait doucement emporter dans les délices de l'amour…..sentant son moment arriver, elle releva brusquement le bassin et c'est avec une rapidité déconcertante qu'elle s'empala sur le sexe de son mari.

\- Ka..te, gémit-il en s'éloignant de ses lèvres pour la contempler onduler sur lui  
\- Oui ? râla-t-elle alors que le sexe de son mari la comblait  
\- Tu avais raison, constata-t-il en lui bloquant le bassin pour calmer le jeu tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Être en elle , était une expérience grisante pour Rick, jamais une femme ne l'avait comblé à ce point. À chaque fois, qu'il s'unissait à elle, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place.

\- À quel sujet, Babe ?  
-Tu vois…ce que tu viens de faire ? chuchota-t-il en repensant à son coup de bassin expert

\- Hum, murmura Kate alors qu'il lui caressait le visage

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ou tu as appris à le faire et surtout avec qui, bougonna-t-il ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

De ses mains, il l'enserra par la taille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait se délecter de ce moment, de cette intimité…de cette bulle qu'ils avaient réussi à recréer. Sa femme était nue sur lui, riait à plein poumon…..et il adorait ça. Castle posa sa tête dans le cou de Kate et huma son odeur.  
Il avait eu raison en choisissant cette destination, Cancun…serait parfait pour eux. Toujours emboîtés l'un à l'autre, il se contentait de serrer la femme qu'il aimait

\- Castle ? ça va ? s'inquiéta au bout d'un moment Kate face à son immobilité.  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il dans son cou  
\- Moi non plus  
\- J'aimerais rester dans cette baignoire toute ma vie….juste toi et moi, avoua-t-il en humant son odeur et en la serrant plus fort contre lui.  
\- Juste nous deux  
\- Je t'aime Kate  
\- Je t'aime aussi Babe.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 _ **New-York vers 21 heures**_

* * *

Esposito avait quitté le poste très tôt cet après-midi. Il avait vu Kate et Rick partir puis en avait profité pour prendre ses heures. Depuis quelques jours , il avait vu que quelque chose clochait chez Beckett. Elle se renfermait, avait quitté son mari sans aucune explication et surtout avait engagé un parfait étranger pour bosser au NYPD. Il n'avait pas vu l'analyste travailler beaucoup , pourtant à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le bureau de Kate, la porte était fermée et le capitaine l'écoutait avec grand intérêt, son instinct de flic lui disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
Il avait déjà vu ce regard dans les yeux de Beckett, elle avait le même dès qu'il s'agissait du meurtre de sa mère. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le lien entre Vikram, Braken et Johanna Beckett.  
Au fond de lui , il sentait arriver les problèmes et avec Castle en dehors du coup , il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Kate.  
Il s'inquiétait terriblement pour elle, il la considérait comme une petite soeur….elle était sa famille avec Kévin et il se devait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

C'est pourquoi, il était parti plus tôt hier soir. Après avoir quitté le commissariat, il était monté dans sa voiture et avait traqué le téléphone portable de l'analyste pour le découvrir dans un club de strip-tease fermé. Il devait convaincre Vikram de tout lui révéler et pour cela , il préférait jouer la carte du méchant flic plutôt que du gentil.  
Soufflant un bon coup, il était entré avec une seule conviction : connaître le fin mot de l'histoire car et il était certain que Kate ne le lui dirait pas.

\- NYPD ! hurla-t-il arme à la main faisant sursauter Vikram devant son ordinateur. On ne bouge plus mon gars, tu vas lever tes mains de ce clavier et me faire face !

C'est les mains tremblantes, que l'analyste fit demi-tour pour découvrir Javier Esposito.

\- Bonjour, lieutenant, on se connaît , vous vous souvenez ? demanda-t-il hésitant face au regard de ce dernier  
\- Que faites-vous ici ? cet endroit est mis sous scellés.  
\- J'avais juste besoin d'un endroit…j'arrive juste de DC et…  
\- La ferme! le coupa Espo en s'avançant vers les moniteurs pour y découvrir qu'il traçait Castle via son téléphone portable . À quoi tu joues ?  
\- Je vous l'ai dit, je…  
\- Je ne me répéterai pas, grinça Javier en montrant de la tête son arme de service pour tenter de le faire flancher.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas…vous êtes flics et…, annonçait la voix tremblante de Vikram  
\- Tu vois ces gens là, lui fit remarquer Javier en hochant la tête vers une photo de Kate et Rick. Ce sont ma famille, mec…et on ne touche pas à ma famille. Alors tu vas me dire exactement ce qui se passe où je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Javier Esposito n'avait jamais franchi la ligne entre les bons et les méchants, mais ce soir, il était poussé par l'instinct de protection envers ses amis. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que ce Vikram savait des choses et il souhaitait enfin tout connaître de cette histoire.  
Vikram lui , était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à la venue du flic et se sentait totalement paniqué face à la situation. Beckett, lui avait rappelé maintes et maintes fois de garder toute cette opération secrète mais ce soir, avec Kate refusant d'enquêter, il pensait que sa meilleure option était de dire la vérité.

Il révéla donc toute la vérité à Espo, qui écoutait attentivement chaque explication donnée par l'analyste : Allison Hyde, Loksat, le départ de Kate du Loft, l'enquête et enfin l'identité de l'avocat Caleb Brown ce qui l'a mené tout droit à David Cohen.  
Vikram lui parla aussi de sa théorie selon laquelle le véritable commanditaire du meurtre de Johanna Beckett serait en fait Loksat.  
Esposito était abasourdi face à ce flot de révélations. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Faisant les cent pas, il tentait d'assimiler tous les propos de Vikram quand un détail attira son attention :

\- Pourquoi tracer le portable de Castle ?  
\- Kate est introuvable et je tentais de savoir où se trouvait son mari.  
\- Elle est avec lui à Cancun, soupira Javier  
\- À Cancun ! s'indigna-t-il

Il avançait à grands pas sur l'enquête et, elle, elle partait en vacances avec son mari !

\- Beckett est sur cette affaire à cause de sa mère ?  
\- Oui et non…l'agent MacCord et son équipe sont décédés et…  
\- Elle veut leur rendre justice, comprit Espo  
\- Beckett doit s'éloigner de son mari pour le protéger et continuer l'enquête, elle doit…  
\- Non . Tout ce qu'elle doit, c'est sauver son mariage.  
\- Elle sera vulnérable à ses côtés, insistait Vikram  
\- Kate est plus forte avec Castle, assura Javier en prenant quelques dossiers dans ses mains  
\- Que faites-vous ?  
\- Où habite ce David Cohen?  
\- En Virginie, Washington. Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est à quatre heures en voiture, pensa à haute voix Espo en reposant ses dossiers  
\- Oui et alors ! s'écria Vikram alors que le flic partait du club  
\- Prends ton matériel…..on va traquer quelqu'un d'autre qu'un écrivain, déclara Javier.

Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Toute cette histoire était surréaliste, il devait savoir si ce Loksat pouvait bel et bien être ce Cohen de la CIA. Assis dans sa voiture en attendant cet analyste de malheur, il réfléchissait à toute allure sur la marche à suivre….prévenir Beckett ? non, hors de question elle annulerait sa semaine de vacances à cause de lui. Ryan ? Il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer, si cette histoire se révélait exacte , Kévin devrait être auprès de sa famille….Non, il était seul sur ce coup-là et il devait exceller.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est extrêmement dangereux de s'attaquer à lui de front ? demanda Vikram en s'installant dans la voiture  
\- Vous pensiez à quoi quand vous êtes arrivé dans nos vies ? grinça amèrement Javier qui avait vu au fil des semaines Beckett retourner à ses vieux démons  
\- A rester en vie…et maintenant , je souhaite juste retrouver ma vie, assura Vikram  
\- On va jouer dans la cour des grands…alors je dois vous faire confiance  
\- Ok  
\- On ne prévient personne  
\- Ok  
\- Et à la moindre entourloupe, je vous ferai regretter d'être né, compris ?  
\- Heu…..oui, répondit l'analyste hésitant alors que Javier mettait le contact en se demandant comment il allait procéder.

* * *

 _ **Cancun 6 heures du matin, le lendemain**_

* * *

Leur nuit avait été magique , Kate l'avait vécue comme une seconde chance…..une renaissance. Avoir été dans les bras de son mari, avoir pu lui exprimer l'ampleur de ses sentiments sans contrainte , ni peur avait été une libération pour elle. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois la nuit dernière, tantôt tendrement, tantôt sauvagement, mais à chacun de leurs ébats , elle avait ressenti tout l'amour que Castle lui portait .

Assise sur une des chaises longues du balcon de la suite et accompagnée des premières lueurs du soleil , elle buvait tranquillement son café.  
Castle dormait toujours et elle ne souhaitait pas le réveiller tout de suite, il avait besoin de repos et leur nuit avait été tout sauf reposante.  
En y repensant, Kate sourit en repensant à leur sortie du bain.

 _"Ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour dans la baignoire, ce moment avait été tout en tendresse, tout en découverte et sans précipitation. Ils avaient pris le temps de se taquiner, de se faire languir l'un l'autre, et même dans leur étreinte , ils avaient ressenti,tous les deux, le même désir de savourer chaque minute que leur avait donné cette seconde chance._  
 _Castle et Kate étaient ensuite sortis du bain, tout sourire et après un séchage rapide de leur corps, ils s'étaient enroulés dans une serviette de bain pour aller s'allonger sur leur lit. Le matelas était tellement exquis, que Rick poussa un long gémissement de bien-être quand il fut totalement allongé ce qui fit rire Kate :_

 _\- Tant que ça !_  
 _\- Ce matelas est juste…génial ! on devrait acheter le même, répondit-il alors que Kate se mettait sur le flanc droit pour mieux le contempler_  
 _\- Tu serais prêt à acheter un matelas en le testant,quoi ? dix secondes ?_  
 _\- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il . Pas toi ?_  
 _\- Non…..moi j'aimerais le tester avant, susurra-t-elle_  
 _\- Oh et comment comptez-vous le tester Madame Castle ? répondit d'une voix rauque Rick en se tournant pour la contempler_

 _Elle le regarda amoureusement , seulement vêtue de sa serviette de bain. Sentant son envie de lui réapparaître, elle se leva d'un seul coup une idée en tête._

 _\- Où vas-tu ?_  
 _\- Je reviens_

 _Rick la vit s'éloigner et disparaître dans le salon. Allongé sur ce lit, il pensait à cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas été de tout repos, avec les révélations de Kate et leur mise à plat mais il se réjouissait du fait qu'il ait enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente._  
 _Son esprit se mit alors à réfléchir à vive allure pour repenser à l'essentiel de leurs problèmes:Loksat. Il se demandait s'ils arriveraient à avoir le dernier mot sur lui et à l'arrêter sans se perdre au passage. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Vikram et c'est ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans cette histoire. Du temps de Braken , il y avait les Bros et ensemble ils formaient une famille. Ce Vikram était sorti de nul part et avait bombardé son couple en quelques minutes._  
 _Comment pouvait-il arrêter Loksat sans avoir confiance en Vikram ? Il souhaitait réellement en parler aux gars…_

 _\- Un souci ? demanda Kate en revenant avec un plateau recouvert et une bouteille de champagne_

 _Elle avait vu son changement d'attitude et le regard de Castle perdu sur le plafond, en instant, elle eut peur qu'il ne regrette finalement leur rapprochement._

 _\- Non….aucun. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_  
 _\- Tu es sûr…je…._  
 _\- Tout va bien mon coeur, assura-t-il pour tenter de la rassurer_  
 _\- Je nous ai apporté notre dessert, sourit-elle en lui donnant la bouteille et en s'asseyant sur le lit en le contemplant de nouveau._  
 _\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il tout sourire alors que sa femme le dévorait du regard_  
 _\- Rien…..tu as faim ?_  
 _\- Pas vraiment…._

 _Quand Kate souleva la cloche pour que Rick découvre leur dessert de ce soir, il sourit de toutes ses dents._

 _\- Des fraises ?_  
 _\- Hum…je sais que tu les adores, murmura-t-elle_  
 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le fruit rouge que j'aime, lui fit-il remarquer_  
 _\- Je sais…..Tu aimes surtout ce qu'on fait avec les fraises, susurra-t-elle en prenant en bouche un de ces fruits pour le croquer lentement sans lâcher son mari du regard._  
 _\- Tu …..es diabolique, sourit Castle en contemplant sa femme en serviette de bain s'amuser avec une fraise entre les dents_  
 _\- T'en veux, Babe ?_

 _À la façon dont elle l'avait proposé, à l'intonation qu'elle y avait mise, Rick fit péter le bouchon de champagne sans pouvoir le retenir ce qui fit rire Kate à plein poumons. Son mari était subjugué par le sex-appeal qu'elle dégageait à ce moment-là . Sa beauté au quotidien était sans appel mais la vision de Kate ce soir, dans cette tenue et avec sa mine réjouie, ne faisait qu'attiser le désir de Rick. Il l'avait l'impression qu'il se consumait de minute en minute. Lentement sans la lâcher des yeux, il lui chuchota ravi:_

 _\- Tu as oublié les verres_  
 _\- Non_  
 _\- Non ?_  
 _\- Je vais te montrer une chose, lui confia-t-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur lui tout en prenant la bouteille à la main_  
 _\- Quoi donc ? demanda Rick subjugué_  
 _\- Comment on teste un matelas….mon coeur, murmura Kate en s'avançant pour lui capturer les lèvres_

 _Elle s'étala de tout son buste sur celui de son mari tout en ondulant du bassin pour attiser son désir. La bouteille toujours en main au-dessus de la tête de Rick, elle se mit à gémir dans sa bouche quand il empoigna ses fesses pour augmenter son ondulation sur son érection. Leurs langues se caressaient, se goûtaient quand Kate calma le jeu :_

 _\- Doucement, c'est à mon tour de jouer, souriait-elle en se décollant de lui alors que le sexe de son mari était plus que réveillé entre ses cuisses_  
 _\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il les yeux pleins de malice en ouvrant la serviette de bain de Kate pour qu'elle se retrouve nue face lui. Mais on peut jouer ensemble ? sourit-il en lui caressant la poitrine_

 _Kate adorait quand son mari se faisait joueur et coquin , leurs ébats n'en étaient que plus forts et rien qu'à cette pensée des papillons commençaient déjà à faire surface dans son bas-ventre. Elle prit une fraise sur le plateau qui se trouvait près d'eux pour la croquer à moitié. Au regard de Castle ,sous elle, face à son geste, elle savait qu'il était déjà à point mais elle voulait jouer ce soir._  
 _Buvant une gorgée de champagne, elle se mit à gémir en demandant à Rick :_

 _\- C'est divin ? tu en veux ?_

 _Kate était nue assise sur son érection et s'amusait à le rendre fou de désir, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête face à cette sensualité qu'elle dégageait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire l'amour sauvagement ._

 _\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque_

 _Doucement , elle prit la bouteille en main puis bascula la tête et son buste en arrière pour laisser le liquide couler sur elle :_

 _\- Sers-toi…Babe, susurra-t-elle_

 _Mon Dieu, il aurait pu mourir face à cette vision érotique et si coquine de Kate. Le liquide coulait de son cou à sa poitrine dont les tétons étaient durcis d'envie, pour continuer sur son ventre plat et terminer sa chute sur son pubis._  
 _Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, il la lécha de son ventre à son cou tout en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière. Elle adorait quand Castle devenait sauvage, bestial avec elle….elle adorait quand son homme menait leurs ébats , alors quand ce dernier arriva à son cou et y posa ses lèvres pour la marquer, Kate déposa la bouteille de champagne sur la table basse et bascula sur le dos pour mieux sentir la force de son mari sur elle. Elle était en feu comme lui et ne pouvait plus attendre.._

 _\- Castle ?_  
 _\- Hum, gémit-il en la marquant plus que de mesure ce qui la faisait râler_  
 _\- Fais-moi l'amour "_  
\- Kate ?

\- Kate ?  
\- Hum ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Castle . Il se trouvait en face d'elle en caleçon un café à la main et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, excuse-moi…..j'étais en train de réfléchir, sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

Voyant qu'elle lui souriait, Rick se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonjour  
\- Bonjour  
\- Alors à quoi réfléchissais-tu ? demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord de son transat  
\- À cette nuit, avoua-t-elle sans préambule. J'ai adoré cette nuit et….  
\- Hum?  
\- Notre nouveau matelas  
\- Moi aussi, sourit-il à son allusion

Le soleil se levait sur Cancun et le paysage qui s'ouvrait sur leurs yeux était spectaculaire. La couleur de l'eau, des fleurs, la rosée du matin, tout ici avait une saveur particulière.

\- Tu aimerais faire quoi aujourd'hui? demanda Rick  
\- Ce que tu veux  
\- Très bien…alors que dirais-tu d'aller visiter un temple maya puis revenir à l'hôtel cet après-midi pour profiter de la plage et de ses cocktails  
\- C'est un beau programme  
\- Et ce soir…..on pourrait chercher cette crique pour notre bain de minuit, proposa-t-il en lui caressant le visage  
\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'avoir froid ce soir ? sourit-elle  
\- Il se peut que si…..j'adore ce tour de magie que tu fais pour me réchauffer  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Et puis , tu sais à quel point j'admire tes jambes maintenant en tant que mari, j'admire ton souffle , avoua-t-il en la taquinant

Kate se mit à rire face à son allusion, ce qui fit sourire Rick. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle qu'il l'avait l'impression que leurs problèmes étaient à des millions de kilomètres.

\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes  
\- De la visite ?de la plage ? ou de la crique ? ou de mon sens de l'apnée ?  
\- De tout  
\- Je vote oui pour tout Castle….tant que je suis avec toi, c'est ce qui m'importe, murmura-t-elle en lui piquant un baiser qui avait le goût de café

Mon Dieu…si elle le pouvait , elle resterait ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

 _ **Quelque part dans Washington :**_

* * *

David Cohen était un homme marié et heureux en ménage depuis plus de vingt ans, il avait deux enfants : Andrew et James. Depuis quelque temps, une rumeur circulait au sein du bureau selon laquelle John l'actuel patron de l'agence allait prendre sa retraite et, malgré son jeune âge, Cohen était pressenti pour le remplacer.  
Une soirée où le nom du nouveau directeur sera annoncé est organisée dans deux semaines, et Cohen attendait avec impatience cette nomination pour atteindre enfin ses ambitions.

Il repensait à ses débuts ou l'argent devait couler à flots pour monter dans l'élite de l'agence, il s'était donc rapproché d'un certain William Braken qui, à l'époque, n'était que simple substitut du procureur.  
En enquêtant sur une suspicion d'actes de blanchiment d'argent au bureau du procureur , il avait découvert en quoi consistait réellement le job de Braken, il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour le tenir en laisse afin de récupérer comme lui un maximum d'argent.  
Le fait de récolter autant d'argent de flics corrompus l'avait projeté sur le devant de la scène de la CIA et malgré tous les meurtres qu'il avait dû commanditer , il ne regrettait pas ses actes. Grâce à ça…..il avait réussi, il était un homme puissant.

Seulement depuis le meurtre Allison Hyde, Cohen savait que sa marche à suivre était restreinte. Il connaissait le lieutenant Kate Beckett mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Il avait toujours gardé un oeil sur elle, même quand elle avait enfermé derrière les barreaux, Braken pour le soi-disant meurtre de sa mère.  
Cohen ne laisserait pas cette détective se mettre sur sa route , car à l'instar de Braken, lui n'hésiterait pas à l'écraser comme un insecte.  
Il connaissait tout d'elle, sa vie personnelle, professionnelle et surtout ce qui l'animait. Et au fond de lui, il savait que la mort de toute l'équipe du FBI à laquelle elle avait été rattachée, suffirait à Beckett pour enquêter malgré les risques.  
Il se devait donc de rappeler au jeune lieutenant ses priorités. Prenant son téléphone, il appela un de ses hommes de main :

\- Brown  
\- Bonsoir, ici Cohen  
\- Monsieur

L'avocat Caleb Brown n'était pas une de ces petites raclures qu'on intimidait facilement. Seulement il avait appris à ses dépens, que Cohen était tout sauf un enfant de choeur et que s'il souhaitait rester en vie , lui et sa famille , il se devait d'être très méthodique et rigoureux avec ses directives .

\- Je veux que vous mettiez le lieutenant Beckett hors-jeu  
\- Je croyais que sa mort pourrait attirer plus que de mesure les médias  
\- Je ne parle pas de la tuer…seulement de lui faire perdre pied et de lui rappeler où sont ses priorités  
\- Monsieur ? demanda l'avocat ne comprenant pas les directives  
\- Où en est-elle au niveau personnel ? toujours séparée ?  
\- Oui….ma taupe m'a assuré qu'elle était seule et désespérée depuis une semaine, elle aurait même entendu une conversation ou Mlle Beckett faisait part de son envie de tout laisser tomber pour retrouver son mari.  
\- Très bien…..il faut que ça perdure ainsi. Il faut qu'elle reste seule….car seule , elle est vulnérable.  
\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
\- Vous allez suivre mes directions à la lettre, Brown . Je souhaite que cet écrivain de malheur comprenne tous les enjeux qui sont ici. Si vous échouez, vous vous retrouverez comme lui, gisant au fond d'une ruelle.  
\- …..Bien Monsieur.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11.**

* * *

 _ **Cancun 15h**_

Ils avaient visité ce matin les ruines de Tulum qui surplombaient la mer , du haut de sa falaise le spectacle de ces ruines Maya les avait chamboulés tous les deux. Le contraste du temple avec le bleu turquoise de l'océan était à couper le souffle.  
La visite avait duré plus de deux heures sous un soleil de plomb et c'est donc avec un large sourire qu'ils avaient mangé dans une bicoque mexicaine avant de rejoindre la plage de l'hôtel, un cocktail à la main.  
Kate avait mis un maillot de bain deux pièces bleu marine et blanc, ses cheveux ondulaient dans son dos et elle avait mis le chapeau de paille que Rick lui avait acheté un peu plus tôt près d'un marché. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle contemplait allongée sur son transat, la houle des vagues.  
Castle, lui, avait opté pour un maillot bleu nuit et malgré la chaleur , il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser d' un chapeau. Assis près de sa femme, les yeux fermés, il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire, mon cœur  
\- Hum…je suis bien là…  
\- Babe…..tu vas finir rouge comme une écrevisse  
\- Tu adores les fruits de mer…..tu en raffoles même, répondit-il fier de lui et de sa réplique.  
\- Ce sera tout de suite moins marrant ce soir, quand je ne pourrai pas t'embrasser ou même te caresser, car mon écrevisse sera "cramée", au revoir la crique des caraïbes et bonjour " la biafine."  
\- Toi et ta logique  
\- Toi et tes pitreries, répliqua-t-elle amusée face au ton boudeur qu'il employait  
\- Viens me badigeonner, alors, sourit-il les yeux toujours fermés en faisant tressauter ses sourcils

Kate baissa ses lunettes et, voyant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, se leva pour prendre la crème solaire car contrairement à Castle, elle avait bien l'intention de passer sa soirée à effectuer un bain de minuit:

\- Tourne-toi  
\- Tu devrais commencer par le devant, lui suggéra Rick en ouvrant enfin les yeux

Ébloui devant la beauté de sa femme, Castle contemplait Kate. Il était toujours autant fasciné par sa beauté, son sex-appeal.. ….et Kate en maillot de bain nourrissait un de ses plus vieux fantasmes.  
A chaque fois, qu'il la voyait en bikini, la même vision d'elle réapparaissait encore et encore : Los Angeles et sa sortie de la piscine.

\- On n'est pas tout seul mon cœur, lui fit remarquer gentiment Kate pour le ramener sur terre  
\- Tu es…. à couper le souffle  
\- Merci…..allez tourne-toi, murmura-t-elle en le dévorant elle aussi du regard  
\- Si je suis ta logique…ce soir, tu auras plus besoin de mon torse que de mon dos….  
\- Castle  
\- Et c'est juste ma délicieuse femme me passant de la crème, déclara-t-il en lui caressant le mollet. Alors, tu devrais vraiment commencer à me crémer le torse.

Kate lui sourit amusée par son petit jeu de séduction, puis s'assit sur le bord de son transat pour se pencher vers son oreille tout en lui murmurant :

\- Hum, hum, tu as raison mon cœur…. mais c'est aussi ta délicieuse femme qui va te caresser de ses doigts, amoureusement et sensuellement….  
\- Hum  
\- Ton buste…. tes pectoraux… ton bas-ventre…. sans oublier tes cuisses…..l'intérieur de tes cuisses…et….  
\- C'est bon, sourit-il comprenant son manège alors que l'évidence de son désir commençait à faire surface de façon évidente  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Oui déjà, bougonna-t-il en se retournant pour lui laisser un total accès à son dos. Et ne te moque pas, répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle éclatait de rire  
\- Je ne me moque pas  
\- Menteuse… .ronchonna-t-il  
\- Je ne mens pas…..je suis flattée.  
\- Flattée ?demanda-t-il surpris alors que les mains de sa femme s'appliquaient à lui masser le dos avec la crème solaire  
\- Oui…..c'est flatteur pour moi de savoir que je te fais encore de l'effet, avoua-t-elle  
\- Tu sais très bien que je suis totalement sous ton charme…..tu es mon péché mignon Katherine Beckett, déclara-t-il amoureusement  
\- Ton péché mignon? répéta-t-elle amusée par ses propos alors que Rick se retournait sur le dos de nouveau, pour lui caresser le visage tout en lui souriant

Il avait à cœur de lui dévoiler ses sentiments encore et encore, Castle sentait que Kate n'était pas pleinement rassurée à ses côtés, qu'une part d'elle redoutait le fait qu'il puisse de nouveau partir et la laisser seule. Alors lentement , il lui déclara de nouveau sa flamme pour la rassurer:

\- Kate…Tu es la joie dans mon cœur, tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux..  
\- Rick…je.  
\- Laisse-moi finir, tu es mon tout Kate, tu es la seule personne à réussir à m'apaiser, à me faire rire et à m'aimer seulement pour ce que je suis, moi Richard Rodgers et non Richard Castle. Alors oui, tu es mon péché mignon, car de tes lèvres coule le bonheur dont tu m'abreuves, de tes mains tu caresses mon cœur ; je deviens, près de toi, un homme meilleur. Tu me donnes plus que l'amour, tu me donnes la vie tout court.

Kate restait sans voix face à la déclaration de Castle. Lorsqu'il avait récité ses vœux de mariage, elle avait été émue mais l'entendre lui déclamer son amour, la laissa complètement médusée et pantoise. Seul Castle avait ce don pour la laisser sans voix face à ses paroles.  
Kate n'était pas comme Rick, elle ne maniait pas les mots aussi aisément que lui, mais aujourd'hui sur cette plage, il venait de calmer tous ses doutes et toutes ses craintes avec de simples mots.  
Souhaitant lui montrer à qu'elle point , elle aussi, l'aimait et le chérissait, Kate se pencha pour l'embrasser avec son tout son amour. De sa langue, elle caressa les lèvres de Rick pour lui quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il lui accorda sans peine. Leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent ; de ses doigts, elle caressa la carrure de son homme pendant qu'il s'attelait à lui faire perdre la tête avec ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Le baiser était doux et langoureux à la fois, des frissons commençaient à apparaître les faisant gémir de concert . Ils se goûtaient, se savouraient comme pour leur première fois. Après plusieurs minutes, Castle lâcha les lèvres de Kate à regret et lui murmura :

\- Doucement…  
\- Hum  
\- …j'ai envie de toi  
\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle entre ses lèvres  
\- Tu me fais perdre la tête…Mme Castle  
\- Tu n'es pas en reste aussi…Mr Castle, rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

De ses mains , Rick lui caressa le visage puis après un chaste baiser , il lui déclara :

\- On va se baigner…..j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir... "les idées "!  
\- Je pourrai te les rafraîchir dans notre suite, suggéra-t-elle en le dévorant du regard  
\- Charmante proposition mais cela ne va pas être possible  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Roger..notre groom, prépare une surprise  
\- Une surprise ?  
\- Hum  
\- Dans notre suite ? sourit-elle touchée par l'attention de Rick  
\- C'est juste une bricole, mais comme il ne savait pas à quelle heure, il pourrait déposer la surprise…. il m'a donné un créneau horaire  
\- Déposer…, réfléchit Kate. C'est donc un objet ?  
\- Non capitaine, répondit amusé Rick. Arrête d'enquêter et viens te baigner, déclara-t-il en se levant pour lui tendre la main  
\- Pas un objet…. alors quoi d'autre ? continua-t-elle en se levant à son tour  
\- Kate…une surprise est une surprise  
\- Ok, ok…. retiens bien cette phrase  
\- Pourquoi j'ai une surprise moi aussi ?  
\- Castle  
\- Oui ?  
\- Une surprise est une surprise, lui rétorqua-t-elle pour l'embêter tout en le tirant par la main en direction de l'eau.

 _ **Wahsington,16 heures**_

Pendant ce temps-là, à DC, Esposito et Vikram étaient en planque en face de chez David Cohen. Ils avaient passé leur nuit et leur matinée dans la voiture derrière un parc pas très loin de leur cible. Avec des jumelles, ils avaient veillé au grain toute la nuit, tout en se disputant sur la stratégie à adopter. Vikram n'était toujours pas convaincu par la façon de faire de Javier.  
Kate lui avait tellement expliqué de se faire discret pour rester en vie que de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup le terrifiait au plus au point.  
Malgré leurs divergences d'opinion, ils avaient sagement attendu que l'adjoint du directeur de la CIA parte au travail ainsi que toute sa petite famille .  
À 14 heures enfin, Mme Cohen était sortie de la villa laissant une fenêtre d'intervention à Javier et Vikram.  
Debout sous le porche de cette maison blanche de style géorgien, Espo tentait de rentrer par effraction le plus rapidement possible afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par un voisin trop curieux.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda Vikram toujours anxieux avec cette idée.  
\- Oui, répondit non convaincu Espo qui crocheta la serrure. On en a assez discuté, mec. Maintenant, je vais ouvrir cette porte et tu as trente secondes pour désamorcer l'alarme de la maison  
\- L'alarme de la maison ?  
\- Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va rentrer comme des fleurs chez un mec de la CIA ?

\- Prêt ? tu n'auras qu'environ trente secondes  
\- Trente secondes ! répéta paniqué Vikram  
\- T'es un Geek ou pas ? s'énervait Javier face à son manque de sang-froid.

L'idée de faire équipe avec un inconnu ne lui plaisait pas mais, de voir ledit inconnu paniquer sur ses capacités, l'agaçait encore plus !

\- Oui mais tout de même…trente secondes, souffla-t-il en se mettant à la tâche dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur alors que Javier regardait la trotteuse sur sa montre  
\- Plus que 20 secondes  
\- Ok c'est bon, je n'aime pas travailler dans le stress, répondit Vikram suant de plus en plus  
\- Et tu bosses au FBI ? se moquait Javier de plus en plus suspicieux  
\- Dans l'informatique, dans les bureaux ! pas comme cambrioleur, se défendit-il en pianotant sur le système d'alarme  
\- 10 secondes .  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon…. FINI ! cria-t-il soulagé  
\- Tu veux ameuter les fédéraux, crie plus fort ! s'agaça Javier en le poussant pour passer  
\- Désolé  
\- Hum

Javier fouillait pièce par pièce cette grande villa de plus de 250m2 , quand il trouva enfin le bureau de Cohen au premier étage , il demanda à Vikram :

\- -eh tu sais ouvrir les coffres ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il doit cacher des trucs dans un coffre  
\- Tu sais que si tu trouves des preuves compromettantes, elles seront irrecevables dans un procès?  
\- Ces preuves, comme tu dis, nous donneront des indices ou au mieux, nous permettront d' arrêter cette affaire, siffla Javier en cherchant le coffre dans toute la pièce alors que Vikram était au milieu et le regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Et je veux être certain de ta théorie, mec ! À cause de toi, en deux mois tout s'est écroulé pour mes amis ! reprit Javier en tentant de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour le connaître un peu mieux  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la faute de ce Loksat !  
\- C'est tout comme, …. Bingo ! s'exclama-t-il devant le coffre caché derrière un meuble. À toi de jouer….

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à chercher le moindre indice, la moindre preuve sans succès.

\- On devrait y aller..ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, suggéra anxieux Vikram alors qu'Espo étudiait encore un dossier  
\- Hum  
\- Esposito, ils ne vont pas tarder !  
\- Attends, grinça-t-il concentrer  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
\- Il a un compte à la PNC.  
\- PNC ?  
\- Une banque sur DC , l'informa-t-il en prenant des photos du dossier avec son cellulaire  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Il a sûrement caché ses dossiers en lieu sûr…..peut-être dans ce coffre. Sinon, il est clean.  
\- Et tu suggères quoi ? qu'on pirate la banque ?  
\- Ça ne nous donnera pas accès à son coffre  
\- Pas si j'arrive à changer sa photo sur son dossier d'entrée pour y mettre la tienne.  
\- J'ai la tête d'un Cohen ? répliqua Javier en rangeant correctement tout le bureau  
\- Moi non plus…..on devrait peut-être mettre Ryan sur le coup  
\- Hors de question!  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il a une famille…..une fille ! c'est trop risqué  
\- Castle…alors ?  
\- Allez on bouge, ordonna Espo sans relever la suggestion de Vikram en sortant du bureau  
\- On fait quoi maintenant ? souffla l'analyste complètement perdu  
\- On rentre à New-York…..pendant que tu trouveras un moyen de rentrer dans cette fichue banque, je vais fouiller dans les papiers de Braken…s'ils ont un lien comme tu le dis , je le trouverai.  
\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?  
\- Occupe-toi plutôt de ta partie, Ok ?  
\- Hum….si Castle y va , ma partie sera simple.

Son instinct de flic lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à Vikram. Il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui et il sentait que quelque chose clochait chez cet analyste mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Le fait que Vikram insiste autant pour faire entrer Castle dans la danse alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de Beckett, l'inquiétait désormais.

 _ **Aéroport de Cancun, aux alentours de 17 heures**_

Il venait juste d'atterrir, son employeur avait réussi à lui envoyer l'adresse de l'hôtel des Castle. Caleb Brown était décidé à faire flancher ces derniers, sa vie en dépendait désormais. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Cohen, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé à arriver à ses fins. Il avait appris auprès de Braken mais avait évolué grâce à Cohen, seulement depuis quelques jours, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…et ça le terrifiait car on ne décevait pas son employeur.

 _ **Plage d'Akumal ,pendant ce temps**_

Après s'être rafraîchi les idées, ils étaient retournés sur la plage pour commander à boire, une pina Colada pour Kate et un mojito pour Rick.  
Ils s'étaient ensuite allongés sur leurs transats, pour discuter , rire, , tout en se remémorant leurs enquêtes ensemble; au bout de quelques minutes, Kate demanda à Rick:

\- Castle, je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Hum, gémit-il en sirotant son verre  
\- À partir de quel moment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

Elle s'était toujours demandée à partir de quel moment Rick ne l'avait plus vue comme une potentielle conquête mais comme une véritable petite amie…. à partir de quel moment, il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments.

\- Depuis le premier jour  
\- Oh arrête! Lors de notre première enquête, tu ne souhaitais qu'une chose, me mettre dans ton lit pour pouvoir me rajouter à ton tableau de chasse! déclara-t-elle amusée en repensant à cette époque de leur vie.  
\- Ou plutôt sur ton tableau de chasse ! rétorqua-t-il en riant pour la taquiner un peu plus. Ton score est tellement inavouable, qu'il doit être bien plus grand que le mien !  
\- hum…c'est ça, ronchonna-t-elle désormais en repensant à toutes les ex de son mari qu'elle avait pu croiser dans le passé  
\- Et toi ? Quand es-tu tombée sous mon charme ? se prit-il au jeu en tournant la tête pour la contempler sirotant son verre avec son chapeau de paille sur la tête.  
\- J'ai posé la question la première  
\- Ok…alors, pour être honnête, je dirais que j'ai réellement pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi…. lorsque tu sortais avec Demming.  
\- Demming ? dit-elle surprise par sa révélation. C'est à cette époque que tu as remis le couvert avec Gina.  
\- À cause de ton refus, je te rappelle.

Ils avaient déjà évoqué ce pan de leur vie, de leurs non-dits, de leurs occasions manquées, et Kate savait désormais pourquoi son ex-femme était venue le chercher au poste ce soir-là, mais, malgré leurs multiples conversations, elle ne pouvait enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Tant de temps perdu pour rien.

\- Arrête, sourit Castle en la voyant dans ses réflexions  
\- Quoi ?  
\- De t'en vouloir…je ne changerais notre histoire pour rien au monde, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main  
\- Hum  
\- Kate ?  
\- Personnellement je changerais bien ces derniers mois , murmura-t-elle la tête baissée en déposant son verre  
\- Regarde-moi.

Depuis qu'il avait parlé de son mensonge, de sa trahison, Castle avait pu constater combien sa femme s'en voulait du mal qu'elle leur avait causé à tous les deux. Sa colère diminuait donc de seconde en seconde, tant son amour pour elle était immense. Ils devaient, ensemble, passer au-dessus de ça pour pouvoir pleinement avancer dans leur relation.  
Face à la demande de son mari, Kate tourna la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien :

\- On en ressortira plus fort  
\- Tu crois ? hésita-t-elle  
\- Oui…et puis sans ça…on ne serait pas ici.  
\- Hum  
\- Kate qu' y a t-il ? demanda Castle devant le malaise soudain de sa femme  
\- Sans ça…..on serait peut-être ailleurs. Je n'aurais peut-être pas enquêté sur Loksat et on serait dans des projets de famille…..au lieu de tenter de reconstruire sur mon désastre  
\- Notre désastre, tenta-t-il

Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être la cause de tout ça. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son mari, Kate ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser et plus les jours passaient , plus elle se demandait à quoi bon continuer l'enquête sur Loksat. Elle avait failli perdre la seule véritable personne importante à ses yeux, et, elle ne voulait pas le perdre de nouveau pour cette quête.

\- Parle-moi, tenta Rick en s'asseyant en face d'elle alors que le corps de Kate, doré par le soleil, restait immobile

\- Kate ?  
\- Tu es tout pour moi Castle..et..  
\- Hum ?  
\- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi pour m'exprimer  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu penses, simplement  
\- On devrait reprendre notre vie où on l'avait laissée, avoua-t-elle en le regardant  
\- C'est ce qu'on fait  
\- Non…. on..reconstruit… Que va-t-il se passer quand on reviendra à New-York?  
\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas…..qu'on se perde de nouveau. On est dans notre bulle ici et , j'ai peur du retour à la réalité. Je ne veux pas oublier l'essentiel.

-...

\- Je voudrais juste…., dit-elle en se coupant hésitante.

Devait-elle vraiment lui parler de ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait peur d'aller trop vite, de trop lui en demander, mais en même temps elle n'arrivait plus à étouffer ses sentiments. Depuis leur arrivée à Cancun, ils avaient enfin été eux…..Caskett…. comme le disait son mari, et elle ne voulait pas perdre cette plénitude.

\- Que voudrais-tu ? tenta de comprendre Castle en lui prenant les mains  
\- Je….Je veux rentrer et seulement être nous  
\- Nous ? répéta confus Rick  
\- Oui…toi et moi, seulement nous. Sans l'enquête, sans Vikram, sans Loksat,  
\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?  
\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer ou….  
\- Kate ?  
\- Je ne sais pas , soupira-t-elle en perdant le peu de courage qu'elle avait réussi à avoir pour lui dire la vérité  
\- On ne peut pas rester dans cette bulle comme tu dis, pour toujours…. ce sont la réalité, les obstacles, les joies, les peines qui font de nous un couple solide.

-...

\- Tu sais ce que je pense ? ajouta-t-il devant le regard non convaincu et apeuré de sa femme  
\- Non  
\- On est ici encore cinq jours…..alors profitons de nous deux et on reparlera du retour à la réalité plus tard.  
\- Hum, tu as raison.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Il venait d'arriver chez lui. Le vol s'était bien passé malgré les nombreux hurlements d'un enfant de quatre ans qui faisait un caprice car il n'avait pas son dessin animé et Rick regrettait de ne pas voir pris le dernier billet de première classe .

Dans la précipitation de son départ, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait opté pour un billet économique.

Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour à New-York et c'est donc seul qu'il déverrouilla fébrilement la porte de son appartement pour s'y engouffrer. Déposant la valise qu'il avait à la main, il soupira en repensant aux dernières 24 heures. Son annonce à Kate…..leur dispute….puis leur conversation pendant des heures, qui avaient abouti à son départ de Cancun pour revenir seul sur New-York.

Il l'avait laissée là-bas et maintenant debout devant son îlot central, il tentait de comprendre ses choix, ses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cette action.

Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Cette question, Castle se la posait depuis son départ de l'hôtel. Il se sentait désabusé et triste…..tellement triste. Cette angoisse ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était entré dans ce maudit avion, laissant sa femme derrière lui.

Se déplaçant dans le noir comme un fantôme, il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'entrée fracassante d'Alexis dans le loft , qui était tout sauf seule. La lune éclairait très bien l'appartement, et Castle pouvait voir sa fille unique plaquée contre la porte par un jeune homme qui s'affairait à la déshabiller.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son estomac se vrilla et quand il entendit le gémissement de sa fille ,il cria effaré en allumant la lumière :

\- Alexis Castle!

Au son de la voix de son père, Alexis se figea sur place pour repousser de toutes ses forces son prétendant qui avait déjà ses mains baladeuses sous son chemisier

\- Papa, bredouilla la jeune fille honteuse en se retournant pour rencontrer le regard ahuri de son père. Tu es rentré ?

\- Non….je suis juste dans ta tête ! ironisa Rick en fusillant son petit ami du regard.

\- Papa….je suis désolée , on pensait que le loft était désert et…

\- On ? s'offusqua Castle

\- Papa, je…

\- Et ce malotru pensait faire quoi avec ma fille ? enchaîna-t-il alors que sa fille reboutonnait son jean rouge de honte

\- Mr Castle, tout d'abord….heu…je tiens…à me présenter, répondit hésitant le jeune premier.

Le jeune homme que Rick avait sous les yeux, outre le fait que la moitié de ses premiers boutons de chemise avaient volé en éclats sous les assauts de sa fille , était un homme d'1 mètre 80, brun avec des yeux verts, qui se tortillait sans doute un peu apeuré par la situation.

\- Je m'appelle Joshua Carter, monsieur et…

\- Joshua ? déglutit Rick en repensant à l'ex-cardiologue de Kate

\- Oui, Monsieur et

\- Encore un Josh

\- Pardon ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi

\- Eh bien en fait…

\- A part plaquer ma fille contre un mur pour la déshabiller , cracha Castle qui n'arrivait pas à enlever cette vision de sa tête

\- Josh…s'il te plaît, peux-tu m'attendre dans ma chambre, tenta Alexis

\- Parce que tu penses continuer ton petit jeu plus haut ?s'indigna Rick en pensant à sa fille et ce …Josh !

\- Quoi ? NON! je suis venue chercher des vêtements pour la fac et…on a ,comme qui dirait, dérapé

\- Déraper, sérieusement ? Chercher des vêtements ? Je pense que tu les perds plutôt en chemin!

\- Je te retrouve là-haut, murmura le petit ami de plus en plus gêné face à cette scène incongrue.

Le voyant monter une à une les marches tel un cabri, Castle ajouta :

\- Téméraire en plus…..ce Josh

\- Papa, soupira Alexis

\- Il a l'air de connaître les lieux ?

\- Je te croyais au Mexique ?

\- Je suis rentré

\- Et où est Kate ? demanda incertaine Alexis en cherchant du regard une trace de sa belle-mère dans l'appartement

\- Alors ça fait longtemps avec ce Josh ?

\- Papa…où est Kate ?

\- Je ne sais pas, s'agaça-t-il, certainement toujours à Cancun

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

\- J'ai l'air de rire

\- Mais….que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ce sont nos affaires, ajouta Rick sur un ton plus sévère qu'il ne le voulait

\- Tu ne l'as pas quittée, hein ? insista la jeune fille

\- Alors ce Josh, tu veux en parler ? demanda Rick pour repousser l'inévitable

Il ne voulait pas annoncer la nouvelle car s'il le disait à voix haute, il avait l'impression que tout serait réel.

\- Papa..s'il te plaît, où est Kate ?

\- Chérie…..Kate et moi…c'est fini, déclara tristement Castle sous les yeux estomaqués d'Alexis.

* * *

 _ **New-York, commissariat du 12 ème**_

Esposito était sur la piste des dossiers de Braken depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de DC. Il avait parcouru les archives de la police en long en large et en travers, sans jamais voir apparaître une référence à Cohen , ou même à des déplacements suspects du sénateur près du siège officiel de la CIA.

Perdu dans ses papiers, il ne vit pas Ryan arriver derrière lui :

\- Braken ? pourquoi ressors-tu ce dossier ? demanda interloqué l'irlandais

\- Hein ! sursauta Javier qui s'assoupissait devant le manque de sommeil dont il était victime

\- Javier ça va ?

\- Ouais mon pote, souffla ce dernier en rangeant rapidement tout le dossier dans sa caisse

\- Pourquoi ressors-tu ce dossier ?

\- …

\- Un problème avec Beckett ?

\- Quoi ? non, sourit Espo pour faire bonne figure

\- Javier?

\- Beckett est avec Castle à Cancun, dédramatisa Javier devant le regard insistant de Ryan

\- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît , je vois quand tu me fais des cachotteries et…

\- Des cachotteries, sérieux mec ?

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne te cache rien !

\- Espo, grinça Kévin. Que tu me caches des choses ne me dérange pas, mais si ça touche à Braken , je veux être au courant.

\- Tout va bien, mec, assura Javier en déposant le carton plein de Braken sur une des étagères de la salle des archives.

\- J'appelle Beckett ! lança l'irlandais en espérant faire réagir son coéquipier.

Ryan était tout sauf bête et crédule. Il avait bien vu ces derniers jours le comportement changeant de Javier. Il l'avait étudié de loin mais lorsque ce dernier était parti plus tôt du poste , il y a deux jours et avait raté la journée du lendemain, Ryan s'était mis en mode flic.

Il savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans son dos entre Beckett et lui. Il était loin d'être idiot, Beckett quittant Castle et Espo partant à des heures correctes, il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. On lui cachait des choses,il en était désormais certain. Il avait donc suivi Espo aux archives en espérant y voir plus clair; au bout de plusieurs minutes infructueuses, il s'était rapproché sans bruit pour lire par dessus l'épaule de son coé 'il avait entr'aperçu le dossier de Braken, son sang s'était alors glacé. Encore cette affaire ? mais pourquoi ? le sénateur était mort, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre ?

La hargne que mettait Esposito à l'éloigner n'arrangeait rien et confirmait ses doutes. Alors il lança sa dernière carte…..Kate Beckett, en espérant que le latino tombe dans son piège et lui révèle enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Non, Kévin , attends! lança ce dernier alors que l'irlandais repartait

\- Quoi ?

\- Beckett est en vacances, ne l'embête pas.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se trame ?

\- Écoute moins tu en sais mieux ça vaut, assura Javier inquiet pour la vie de son ami

\- Je croyais qu'on formait une équipe, une famille, renchérit Ryan blessé par son refus de se confier

\- C'est le cas et c'est pour te protéger toi, ainsi que Jenny et Sarah Grace que je fais ça.

\- Et qui te protégera toi ?

\- Ryan, laisse tomber , ok , souffla Javier en sortant de la salle

\- Il en est hors de question!

Sentant que son ami n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, Javier fit demi-tour . Il savait que c'était peine perdue, que Ryan agissait ainsi car lui même aurait agi ainsi. Ils étaient tous une famille , prêts à se protéger et qu'importe le danger. L'entraînant à l'abri des regards, il décida de tout lui expliquer: Alysson Hyde, Vikram, Beckett et Cohen. Peut-être que Kevin trouverait un autre indice, pensa-t-il.

À chaque explication, Ryan blêmissait de plus en plus. Cette histoire ne se terminerait donc jamais ?

\- Tu dois laisser couler, mon pote…pour Jenny, tenta une dernière fois Espo

\- Comment comptes-tu t'attaquer au numéro 1 de la CIA ?

-…

\- Un analyste ? continua Ryan affolé par son mutisme

\- Vikram tente de pirater la banque de Cohen à DC , et moi, je cherche un lien entre Braken et lui.

\- S'il y a un lien, c'est pas dans les archives de la police que tu trouveras, assura ce dernier

\- Je sais…..mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira Javier.

Ce qui faisait d'eux une bonne équipe, était leurs différences, Javier était plus un homme de terrain alors que Ryan était une vraie fouine, il déterrait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Les dossiers de Montgomery

\- Quoi ? s'interloqua Espo

\- Montgomery avait envoyé des dossiers à Smith

\- Ils ont volé dans un brasier de cendres, je te rappelle.

\- Oui…mais pour les besoins du procès de Braken, il fallait les reconstituer, enfin…ça aurait apporté une preuve supplémentaire.

\- Tu plaisantes là ? On a mis quoi ? cinq heures pour trouver un numéro de compte la dernière fois !Qui ferait un travail de titan comme celui-ci !

\- Une équipe de la scientifique, c'est Gates qui supervisait tout ça en secret. Si jamais, l'équipe échouait Kate n'aurait pas été déçue. L'ancien capitaine voulait elle aussi apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

\- Et pourquoi , tu es au courant toi et pas moi ? ronchonna le latino

\- J'ai toujours été le préféré de Gates, se moqua Ryan devant la tête de Javier

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu es petit et tout pâle ! Alors que moi, je suis grand, charismatique et ..

\- Toujours célibataire !

\- Hey!

\- C'est toi qui a commencé!

-…..

\- Bon on se dispute ou on se met à la recherche de ce dossier

\- On?

\- Il est hors de question, que je ne fasse pas partie de cette affaire

\- Bros, tu es sûr ? parce qu'avec Jenny et….

\- J'en suis certain, affirma l'irlandais en sortant bien décidé à en découdre avec cette affaire une fois pour toutes.

* * *

 _ **Quelque part dans New-York, dans la soirée :**_

\- Il est rentré ce matin, assura Caleb Brown à son employeur

\- Très bien

\- Mr vous êtes sûr que ça va fonctionner ? demanda hésitant l'avocat

\- J'ai juste besoin de temps…un mois, alors assurez-vous que ça fonctionne en attendant.

\- Un mois, Monsieur ?

\- Dans quinze jours , je serai le numéro un de l'agence, tout se précise Brown. J'aurai donc les pleins pouvoirs. Faire disparaître ce beau monde sera beaucoup plus simple avec tous les moyens, que le gouvernement va me donner. Et vous, vous serez plus que riche.

\- Je pensais que les tuer attirerait trop l'attention.

\- Vous pensez que cet écrivain va tenir combien de temps sans cette fliquette ? Je ne risquerai pas mon avenir sur cet écrivaillon . Un accident est si vite arrivé, assura-t-il en raccrochant en laissant Caleb Brown seul face à son ordinateur.

* * *

 ** _Columbia, 22 heures._**

Alexis avait quitté son père non sans avoir tenté de lui arracher quelques informations, devant le mutisme de son père, elle était partie totalement furieuse. Comment pouvait-il partir en vacances avec sa femme pour arranger les choses et revenir deux jours après seul. Il aimait Kate, elle en était certaine, mais leur attitude ces derniers temps l'un envers l'autre , la laissait perplexe. Comment pouvaient-ils s'aimer si fort et se déchirer ainsi.? Elle avait peur pour son père, elle n'aimait pas le laisser seul quand il était si triste. Kate était tout pour lui et le voir ce soir, aussi désemparé lui avait arraché le cœur.

Après de nombreux appels sans suite à Kate, elle rentra sur le campus avec Joshua dans un silence de mort.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de deux mois, et à chaque fois, qu'elle tentait de le présenter à son père, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Autant dire que la présentation officielle , à moitié déshabillés dans le salon, ne l'avait pas aidée. Outre le fait que ce jeune homme tentait de coucher avec sa fille, il avait un nom qui rebutait Castle au plus haut point, et ça , Alexis en était conscience. Elle espérait seulement que son père donne une chance à Josh et qu'il ne s'arrête pas sur un prénom ou sur cette première entrevue

\- Tu es bien silencieuse ? osa enfin demander le jeune homme à ses côtés dans la voiture alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le campus

\- Je crois que mon père va divorcer, lança tristement Alexis contre la vitre côté passager

\- Trois divorces ! et bien ! sourit Josh alors que la jeune rouquine lui lança un regard noir. Désolé.

-…..

\- Alexis, ce n'est sûrement qu'une simple dispute de couple et …

\- Pas Kate et papa. Ils ne se disputent jamais.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Hum…..ils se chamaillent mais ça n'a jamais de graves conséquences, et pourtant, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, rien ne va plus….je ne les reconnais plus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Tu penses que ta belle-mère aurait pu aller voir ailleurs, suggéra Joshua pour tenter d'y voir plus clair

\- Non!

\- Elle est partie sans une explication et découche depuis …..alors je ne suis pas détective mais…..

\- Tu crois ? le coupa-t-elle en réfléchissant sérieusement à ses explications.

Tout pendrait un sens, même le fait que son père n'arrive pas à pardonner à Kate. Mais l'idée que cette dernière ait pu faire ça à son père était improbable pour elle. Kate aimait son père, ce n'était pas sa mère.

\- Je me trompe peut-être, murmura embêté Joshua face à la mine défaite de Lex.

Garé devant l'immeuble de cette dernière, il la regardait s'affairer à chercher son téléphone portable dans son sac.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je….j'ai besoin de lui parler

\- À ton père ?

\- Non…..à Kate, soupira cette dernière en prenant son cellulaire en main. Josh, pour ce soir, je suis désolée mais…

\- C'est pas grave, on se voit demain, assura le jeune homme en l'embrassant tendrement

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non…j'espère que tout va s'arranger.

\- Merci…..pour tout et désolée pour mon père, ajouta Alexis en repensant à leur entrée fracassante.

\- Je crois que je vais ramer pour qu'il m'apprécie

\- Je lui parlerai

\- Non..t'inquiète et puis de toute manière je crois qu'en ce moment, ton père a d'autres préoccupations que la vie sexuelle de sa fille

\- Oh mon dieu, soupira Alexis en pensant que si son père avait été dans son bureau il les aurait vus en tenue d'Adam dans le salon.

\- C'est plutôt drôle, en y repensant, sourit le jeune homme

\- Parle pour toi ! Moi, je vais sûrement avoir droit au discours sur le miel et les abeilles , et les bébés dans les choux

\- Tu plaisantes, là?

\- Non, sourit Alexis devant le rire de son petit ami. Mon père est …..extravagant et démesuré mais aussi ….

\- Oui ?

\- Mon père est génial, assura Alexis en repensant à toutes leurs thé parties, leurs parties de laser games, leurs soirées vidéo, leur cabane dans le salon…..

\- J'en suis certain. Allez rentre, mets toi au chaud et repose toi un peu.

\- D'accord. À demain ?

\- À demain, assura Josh en l'embrassant avant qu'Alexis ne reparte le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

 _ **Cancun, 22 heures.**_

Seule dans le lit "king size" de leur suite, elle tentait de comprendre comment tout avait basculé. La veille, ils étaient rentrés de leur baignade pour se préparer pour leur bain de minuit et surtout pour la surprise de Rick…..et tout avait basculé.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Kate riait encore face à la tête boudeuse de son mari qui avait bu la tasse pendant leur bataille d'eau.

\- C'est pas drôle, tu as failli me noyer, dit Castle traumatisé

\- Sérieux ? tant que ça ?

\- Hum, sourit Rick en s'avançant près de la table basse pour y voir un message de Roger, leur groom, lui demandant de le rejoindre à la réception.

\- Je dois descendre quelques minutes à la réception, assura-t-il en se retournant pour y voir Kate un pied fléchi contre le mur le dévorer du regard

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait à chaque fois avec ce simple geste anodin...et elle adorait en jouer, surtout à cet instant, ou son désir de lui atteignait des sommets. Leur baignade aurait du calmer leurs ardeurs mais rien n'avait changé, elle avait toujours une envie folle de son mari.

\- Certainement pour votre surprise, Mme Castle, déclara Castle en se reprochant d'elle pour lui caresser le ventre tout en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Il ne savait pas résister à sa femme quand elle se faisait aussi féline et tentatrice. Face au mur, toujours en maillot de bain, Kate se délectait des caresses de son mari.

\- Reste avec moi…..tu iras le voir plus tard, tenta-t-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre alors que Castle lui caressait désormais les fesses en dessous de son maillot

\- Plus tard ? sourit Rick en la soulevant pour qu'elle lui encercle la taille de ses jambes

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi

\- Autre que de me faire boire la tasse ?

\- Tu vas adorer crois-moi, susurra-t-elle en ondulant du bassin sur lui ce qui augmenta d'un cran son désir d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas…c'est tentant mais Roger m'attend, la taquina-t-il

\- Tu hésites entre le groom et moi ? rit-elle

\- À vrai dire…non,soupira-t-il en s'enivrant de son odeur dans son cou. Je ne sais pas te dire non, avoua-t-il

\- Je sais…..et moi non plus d'ailleurs

Devant l'aveu de Kate, Castle la regarda amoureusement .

\- Alors que dirais-tu, d'aller prendre une douche façon Castle, sourit Kate en lui caressant les lèvres du bout de sa langue ce qui provoqua de tels frissons chez Rick qu'il la poussa encore plus contre le mur

\- Façon Castle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que Kate s'amusait à le faire languir

\- Hum…..hier on a eu droit au bain façon Beckett, ajouta-t-elle en lâchant sa prise qu'elle avait sur les épaules de Rick pour passer ses mains derrière son dos.

Face à cet élan de sensualité de sa femme, Castle raffermit sa prise sur Kate pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Doucement sous le regard noir de son mari, elle retira le haut de son maillot de bain pour le laisser choir au pied de Rick.

\- Alors tu es partant pour une douche ? demanda-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard et en tirant par la même occasion sur la ficelle de son bas de maillot de bain

Voir sa femme se déshabiller dans ses bras, pour se retrouver nue en quelques minutes, attisa son désir d'elle au paroxysme. Jamais aucune femme n'avait été aussi sensuelle, torride, et magnifique en même temps . Il aimait Kate pour tout ce qu'elle représentait, son côté fragile et dur à la fois, sexy et tendre, sauvage et câlin. Doucement il apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime à en mourir

\- Moi aussi Babe

De sa langue, il retraça le contour de sa bouche tout en la portant pour l'emmener sous la douche, alors qu'il allait arriver à la salle de bain, le téléphone de la suite sonna.

\- Ne réponds pas, murmura Kate alors qu'elle le voyait hésiter

\- Personne n'a ce numéro..c'est peut-être urgent

\- Rick , je…..

\- Je sais, sourit-il en la coupant tout en la déposant au sol. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi.

\- Alors laisse sonner

-Impatiente...Fais couler l'eau, je vais répondre, j'arrive très vite.

À la fin de sa phrase, il l'embrassa pour repartir au salon. Kate soupira de frustration et tout en maudissant ce fichu téléphone, elle entra sous la douche pour la faire couler. Quand Rick réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, il lui déclara :

\- J'en ai pour quelques minutes, je descends à la réception et je reviens

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, une bricole….relax toi, j'arrive dans quelques minutes pour la douche façon Castle, assura Rick en lui souriant.

Oui, c'était bien à partir de ce moment que tout avait basculé. Il n'avait jamais pris cette douche et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule au Mexique dans ce lit , les yeux baignés de larmes en se demandant s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix…..une journée sans lui et il lui manquait déjà. Alors qu'elle allait lâcher prise et l'appeler, son téléphone sonna pour la sortir de ses songes.

\- Beckett

\- Hey…..c'est Alexis, fit la voix triste de sa belle-fille

\- Hey, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Kate

Elle avait rejeté jusqu'à présent les quatre coups de fil de cette dernière mais la voyant insister, elle avait craint qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose et le ton d'Alexis ne la rassurait pas.

\- Vous allez divorcer ? demanda la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil

Alors c'était donc ça…..Alexis avait vu Rick, il lui avait sûrement tout raconté , et le cœur de Kate se serra encore plus.

\- Lex, soupira-t-elle alors que ses larmes remontaient

\- La vérité Kate, je ne suis plus une enfant

\- Oui….je crois qu'on est arrivé au bout de notre histoire, avoua-t-elle des trémolos dans la voix

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué

\- Compliqué ? Tu plaisantes là ? rien n'est compliqué quand on s'aime, que se passe-t-il bon sang!

\- Lex

\- Mon père ne s'en remettra pas Kate,…tu vas le détruire.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle face à cette révélation

\- Désolée? Tu es désolée ! Je croyais qu'on formait une famille , je croyais que tu l'aimais, que tu nous aimais.

\- C'est le cas mais….

\- Comment as tu pu lui faire ça ?

\- …..

Qu'est-ce que Rick avait-il pu dire à Alexis pour qu'elle lui en veuille à ce point, se demandait Kate alors que cette dernière enchaînait:

\- Venant de ma mère ça ne me surprend pas, mais toi ! je croyais que tu l'aimais!

\- Ta mère ?

\- C'est sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec ce mec s'est sérieux ? s'acharnait Alexis

\- Je ne vois personne d'autre! s'offusqua Kate comprenant enfin tout le sens des propos de sa belle-fille

\- Tu l'as quitté et puis tu as découché, et….

\- Alexis, je ne trompe pas ton père

\- Alors pourquoi? tenta de comprendre en vain la jeune rouquine

\- C'est ton père qui m'a quittée, avoua enfin Kate. Si tu veux des explications, demande les lui …..moi…..je…., je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Kate, on formait une famille, on y était arrivé

\- Je sais…..je suis désolée, dit la jeune femme en raccrochant en larmes devant cette conversation qui avait chamboulé tous ses sens.

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai été pas mal occupé ses derniers temps...Voilà donc la suite. Je sais que vous allez certainement me détester pour Cancun et Caskett mais attendez le prochain chapitre avant ça. Je ne tourne pas en rond , ne vous inquiétez pas. Sinon j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que vous serez toujours présent pour la suite. Bonne journée à tous.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Assis un verre de whisky à la main, il espérait qu'elle allait bien., que tout se passait bien pour elle et que Kate ne souffrait pas autant que lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de l'avoir quittée, de l'avoir laissée seule là-bas. Ils étaient sensés se retrouver et leur bulle avait de nouveau éclaté en quelques heures. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en repensant à la vue de Kate en pleurs quand il l'avait quittée...

Fermant les yeux et tentant de calmer sa respiration qui se faisait erratique , Castle repensait à sa journée de la veille.

 _«Tout se passait à merveille, ils étaient rentrés de leur baignade et au moment où il allait prendre sa douche avec sa femme, ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de la suite. Quittant Kate avec un sourire, il avait décroché le combiné :_

 _\- Castle_

 _\- Mr Castle, désolé de vous déranger , mais il y a ici un Monsieur qui souhaite vous parler Monsieur_

 _\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Rick surpris d'avoir un visiteur_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, mais il a demandé que vous le rejoigniez à la réception sans votre femme._

 _Aux propos du réceptionniste, Castle se raidit. Qui pouvait être cet homme et pourquoi ne pas en avertir Kate ?_

 _\- Monsieur ?_

 _\- J'arrive, assura Rick en raccrochant avec un mauvais pressentiment._

 _Après avoir quitté Kate en lui assurant qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes, il avait rejoint la réception qui était déserte. Attendant anxieusement, il fut interpellé par un homme cravaté :_

 _\- Mr Castle ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit Rick toisant cet inconnu qui lui tendait son panier surprise pour Kate_

 _\- Je crois que ceci est pour vous, lui sourit le parfait inconnu_

 _\- Heu…..merci._

 _\- Laissez-moi me présenter, je suis Mr Caleb Brown._

 _A l'énoncé de son patronyme, Castle se raidit d'un seul coup. Assimilant les pièces du puzzle, il s'avança vers lui et lui déclara sans le quitter du regard :_

 _\- Que faites-vous ici ?_

 _\- Je vois que vous me connaissez, sourit l'homme sans bouger face au regard de Rick_

 _\- Un "petit" avocat commis d'office…. paraît-il, cracha Castle sans se démonter_

 _Caleb Brown s'avança doucement vers lui en le toisant de la tête aux pieds._

 _\- Allons discuter un peu plus loin, annonça-t-il d'un ton condescendant_

 _\- Hors de question_

 _\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion_

 _\- J'ai dit non, renchérit Castle en le bousculant avec son panier à la main pour rejoindre Kate dans leur suite_

 _\- 1ère avenue Lenox Hill._

 _A l'adresse donnée par Brown , Rick stoppa net. Son cœur palpitait à cent à l'heure et il cherchait tant bien que mal où ce dernier voulait en venir._

 _\- Votre beau-père est un homme très routinier. Il se lève tous les jours à 6h30, lit le journal pendant plus d'une heure avant d'aller faire quelques courses, ensuite depuis plus d'une semaine , il rejoint votre femme au commissariat pour un café._

 _\- Ou voulez-vous en venir ? grinça Rick sentant arriver les menaces_

 _\- Vous devriez venir avec moi, quelques minutes._

 _\- ….._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste vous exposer quelques faits._

 _Ne pas s'inquiéter ? Ce mec et son employeur avaient assassiné toute une équipe de FBI. Castle hésitait, devait-il suivre aveuglement cet homme de main de Loksat ou partir rejoindre Kate et risquer de mettre Jim en danger. Sentant que Rick tergiversait encore, Caleb ajouta :_

 _\- On suit également votre fille Alexis, votre mère Martha; mon employeur a à cœur de protéger ses investissements. Vous devriez me suivre, Mr Castle, sans faire d'esclandre._

 _Au ton qu'employa Brown , Castle se résigna à le suivre à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, avec une boule d'angoisse qui vrillait son estomac. Il n'aimait pas le ton hautain de cet avocat et encore moins les sous-entendus sur sa famille. Assis dans une petite bicoque mexicaine, à l'abri des regards, Rick attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur parle._

 _\- Votre femme est maligne, Mr Castle_

 _-…._

 _\- Mais elle ne sait pas s'arrêter quand il le faut_

 _\- Est-ce une menace ?_

 _\- Non, non, sourit Brown, une constatation._

 _\- Que voulez-vous ? s'impatienta Rick sentant ses nerfs le lâcher_

 _\- Je veux que votre femme arrête ses investigations sur mon employeur. À vrai dire, si vous ne l'aviez pas quittée, elle serait déjà morte à cet instant._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas_

 _\- Le lieutenant Beckett a tout abandonné pour vous la semaine dernière : l'enquête sur Loksat, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est encore en vie. Mon employeur veut s'assurer que cela continue ainsi._

 _\- Votre employeur ? Parlons franchement, David Cohen veut que cela reste ainsi, cracha Rick pour voir la réaction de Brown_

 _\- Mon employeur n'est pas Braken, Mr Castle. Il ne vous avertira pas deux fois. De plus, il ne se contentera pas de tuer votre femme, il s'attaquera à votre fille, votre mère, votre beau-père.._

 _\- Que voulez-vous, bon sang! s'énerva Castle face à son interlocuteur qui énonçait ses menaces calmement_

 _\- Je veux que vous fassiez en sorte que le lieutenant Beckett arrête toutes investigations._

 _\- Ma femme ne répond pas à mes ordres, tenta Castle_

 _\- Non, c'est vrai….Je veux que vous la quittiez, je veux que vous lui disiez que cette quête aura eu raison de vous._

 _\- Et vous pensez qu'elle s'arrêtera sans moi ? c'est totalement absurde_

 _\- Il va le falloir , sinon elle est morte._

 _-…._

 _\- Soit elle est brisée et elle arrête, soit mon employeur l'arrêtera, mais, si vous ne souhaitez pas de dommages collatéraux vous devriez prendre vos distances._

 _\- Dommages collatéraux ? Il s'agit de ma famille ! de ma femme!_

 _\- Il y a quelques années, vous avez fait un pacte avec Smith, continua Brown sans se soucier des états d'âmes de Castle_

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Je vais faire le même, prenez ça comme un cadeau. Tant que votre femme se tiendra à l'écart de mon employeur, elle vivra._

 _\- Si je reste à ses côtés, je pourrai tenter de la raisonner et…._

 _\- Non, vous allez la quitter…. la briser_

 _\- Et vous pensez qu'elle va rester ainsi pendant des lustres ! s'énerva Rick. Quand elle s'en relèvera , elle enquêtera !_

 _\- J'ordonne vous exécutez ! pour ce qui est du reste , mon employeur..._

 _\- Cohen! le coupa rageusement Rick en tapant du poing sur la table_

 _Brown se leva et déclara sur un ton autoritaire et froid:_

 _\- Qu'on soit bien clair….nous sommes partout, je sais tout, ne vous avisez pas de me doubler sinon votre femme ainsi que toute votre famille sont mortes. Tant que vous suivez mes directives, tout votre beau monde peut continuer à vivre en paix. Vous allez rentrer avec votre joli panier, aller à ce bain de minuit et quitter votre femme….Je vous veux à New-York dès demain matin._

 _\- Et si…..ça ne marche pas…si elle ne se brise pas, murmura Castle apeuré_

 _\- Dîtes-lui, ce que toutes les femmes redoutent. Pendant ce mois d'absence, vous l'avez trompée._

 _\- Non!_

 _\- Brisez-la, Mr Castle, car si elle se relève trop vite , vous pourrez dire au revoir à votre jolie petite rouquine, qui à cette heure-ci est à la bibliothèque, termina-t-il en repartant comme il était arrivé tel un fantôme.»_

Castle fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix rassurante et inquiète de sa mère :

\- Richard, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis chez moi et toi ?

\- Alexis m'a appelée

\- Oh ! donc le gang des rouquines est au parfum, soupira Rick en reposant son verre

\- Le gang des rouquines ? sérieusement?

-….

\- Que se passe-t-il ? et ne me dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas ou que tu souhaites divorcer.

\- Que dois-je te dire alors ?

\- La vérité, Richard, soupira Martha

\- On a parlé, beaucoup et on en est venu à la conclusion que nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde, annonça machinalement Castle en se levant pour regarder la pénombre de New-York à travers les vitres.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Kate souhaite continuer l'enquête….cette quête.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Katherine ferait tout pour toi, y compris abandonner cette enquête.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, déglutit Rick en se disant que mentir à sa mère serait plus dur qu'avec Alexis

\- Je t'écoute

\- Pas ce soir, soupira-t-il. J'ai juste envie d'être seul mère

\- Richard

\- Demain, s'il te plaît, tenta-t-il en espérant qu'elle abandonne .

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle résignée. J'ai rapporté quelques affaires, je resterai avec toi quelques jours, le temps que ta femme revienne.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée et Kate ne reviendra pas, avoua Rick

\- Elle reviendra kido, elle revient…." toujours", assura la matriarche en repartant du bureau.

\- "Always", murmura-t-il les yeux baignés de larmes en caressant son alliance.

 ** _Deux jours plus tard, appartement de Lanie:_**

Kate était revenue la veille à Manhattan. Elle avait hésité sur la marche à suivre, retourner au loft pour prendre quelques affaires, ou aller au club de strip-tease. Après moult hésitations, elle avait appelé Lanie et avait déposé le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait chez elle. Elle se sentait dépassée par les événements et vidée. À chaque fois, qu'elle regardait son alliance , son cœur se serrait et son estomac se vrillait. Ils étaient sensés se reconstruire, loin de toute cette agitation, de cette enquête mais à cause de cet avocat de malheur et de Cohen , ils avaient dû revoir leur plan.

Assise sur le canapé de sa meilleure amie, un café à la main, elle écoutait de loin les conseils de Lanie. n'arrivant pas à lui porter d'attention, tout ce qui l'obnubilait était leur dernière conversation à elle et Castle.

 _«Elle était sortie de la douche lassée d'attendre son mari. Après s'être habillée d'une robe fluide vert émeraude qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des cuisses,elle s'était allongée sur un des transats du balcon en admirant la vue. Au bout de quelques minutes , son mari était rentré le regard voilé et la mine défaite._

 _\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle alors que Rick s'installait en face d'elle en contemplant la vue_

 _\- Hum_

 _\- Castle ?_

 _\- ….._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que voulait Roger ? demanda inquiète Kate face au non-réaction de son mari_

 _-Je ne l'ai pas vu.._

 _-Où étais-tu alors ?_

 _…._

 _Que devait-il faire ? La briser….cette pensée le fit déglutir._

 _-Rick , tu me fais peur_

 _-j'ai discuté en bas avec Brown, avoua-t-il en soupirant_

 _-Brown ? répéta-t-elle stupéfaite sans lâcher Castle du regard_

 _\- Hum…..Caleb Brown._

 _Après la discussion avec ce commis d'office, Rick avait tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens._

 _Ne rien dire à Kate signifiait la fin de son mariage, il ne pouvait pas réitérer la même erreur qu'elle avait commise. Son mariage ne tenait qu'à un fil et il voulait protéger ce précieux maillon. Mais lui dire la vérité, ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, qu'allait-elle faire? Alexis serait-elle exposée ? ainsi que sa mère ou le père de Kate ? Le retour dans sa chambre n'avait pas été simple mais quand il était entré et qu'il l'avait vue , aussi belle et détendue sur ce balcon, son cœur parla pour lui._

 _Lui dire la vérité était la seule option car ils étaient plus fort ensemble que séparés et ils en étaient convaincus tous les deux._

 _C'est donc avec une boule d'angoisse, qu'il lui raconta toute l'histoire._

 _\- Je….tu…_

 _Kate balbutiait , elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots face à ce lot d'informations. Comment cette pourriture avait-il pu les suivre jusqu'à Cancun pour les menacer eux et et leur famille?_

 _Car Martha et Alexis faisaient partie de sa famille dorénavant tout comme Jim de celle de Rick._

 _\- Kate…..je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Castle dépité en se laissant choir sur son transat à la fin de son histoire_

 _\- Tout ceci est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle en se levant bouleversée pour rentrer dans la chambre morte d'inquiétude_

 _\- Non…..où vas-tu ? demanda Rick en se relevant pour la rejoindre_

 _\- Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir tout ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais si Cohen est derrière tout ça, c'est facile pour lui , avec les moyens de la CIA et….._

 _\- Oui, mais le poste ?_

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Il t'a dit que mon père venait tous les jours et que j'étais dévastée….j'ai passé toutes mes journées au poste Rick quand tu m'as quittée, avoua-t-elle en le regardant terrifiée._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il a une taupe au commissariat ? demanda Castle en suivant le raisonnement de sa femme_

 _\- Je…..je ne sais pas_

 _\- Ça se tient, en tout cas c'est plausible et si tu veux mon avis, je pencherais bien pour cet analyste venu de nulle part, ce Vikram_

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas que Vikram est le traître._

 _\- On ne connaît rien de lui, Kate, il a débarqué de je ne sais d'où comme une fleur !_

 _\- ….._

 _\- Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?_

 _\- On ne sait pas même si cette théorie est bonne et en même temps, ça ne nous dit pas quoi faire._

 _Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans un mot, sans un geste. Castle se repassait les mots de Caleb Brown encore et encore , pendant que Kate , de son côté, angoissait à l'idée de devoir se séparer de son mari encore une fois. Toute cette histoire était de sa faute, elle aurait aimé revenir en arrière pour tout arranger, pour ne jamais avoir répondu à Vikram ce matin- là,mais c'était trop tard et désormais elle devrait vivre avec cette culpabilité. Après un long silence, où seuls leurs yeux se parlaient, Rick reprit d'une voix brisée :_

 _\- Brown a été clair, on doit être séparé et tu dois avoir l'air brisé sinon il s'en prendra à..._

 _\- Alexis coupa Kate en soupirant_

 _\- Ou ton père_

 _\- Ou même Martha…Je suis désolée , tellement désolée, craqua Kate en s'asseyant sur le sofa en pleurs._

 _Castle avait toujours détesté voir sa femme pleurer . Face à la détresse de Kate, il s'installa à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais était-ce la vérité ? Que devait-il faire désormais ? Il se sentait aussi perdu qu'elle face à cette situation qui le désarçonnait._

 _\- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux_

 _\- Tu vas partir encore et…je ,_

 _-Kate, je ne pars pas, on va simplement faire semblant le temps de trouver une solution, assura-t-il._

 _-C'est tout comme. S'il nous espionne , s'il connaît toutes les habitudes de mon père ou d'Alexis…..Rick, on ne pourra pas se voir ou même se téléphoner, je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir sans te voir, avoua-t-elle tremblante dans ses bras_

 _-Je trouverai un moyen…..une solution….on n'a pas le choix, Kate, si on pouvait faire autrement je…_

 _-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle en sanglotant_

 _Ils allaient devoir se séparer de nouveau, leur bulle avait de nouveau éclaté et Kate avait peur que leur couple ne soit pas assez solide pour surmonter ça…._

 _\- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle comme une plainte_

 _Je ne sais pas…mais Brown était nerveux et pressé. Il faut savoir ce qu'il passe avec David Cohen._

 _\- Tu comptes enquêter ? se releva-t-elle brusquement en le regardant comme un extraterrestre._

 _-Oui, je ne compte pas rester loin de toi pendant des mois_

 _Tu plaisantes là ! Tu crois faire le poids face au numéro deux de la CIA!_

 _-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? qu'on se terre ?_

 _-Oui! se surprit-elle à dire. Je veux que tu restes en sécurité, c'est moi le flic Castle et…._

 _-Tu es ma femme avant d'être flic…..MA femme , Kate, tenta de la raisonner Rick_

 _-Je …ne supporterai pas de te perdre_

 _-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, fais moi confiance…..j'ai un plan, assura-t-il pour la rassurer alors qu'elle était toujours sur la défensive_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- C'est toi qui es dans le viseur de Cohen, alors tu vas arrêter tout ça . Tu vas te mettre en mode dépression au poste et je trouverai une solution_

 _\- En mode dépression ?_

 _\- Hum…..Tu sais, tu devras ressembler à toi il y a huit ans, déclara-t-il pour la taquiner et tenter de la faire sourire_

 _\- Je n'étais pas dépressive !_

 _\- Hum….Juste trop professionnelle.._

 _\- Et toi tu étais…..un vrai gamin !_

 _-C'est vrai, constata Castle en l'embrassant sur la tempe._

 _Kate regardait leurs mains liées sur son genou, leurs alliances se touchaient symboliquement….elle se demanda quand ils pourraient être enfin heureux et en paix. Puis soudain, elle se rappela que toute cette histoire avait débuté par sa faute._

 _\- Je vais rentrer à New-York et annoncer à mère et Alexis notre rupture_

 _\- Mon dieu, soupira Kate en prenant conscience de tout ce désastre._

 _Elle savait que Martha et même Alexis seraient peinées par cette décision , comme son père , pensa-t-elle, il n'avait pas fini de venir lui apporter son café au poste et de s'inquiéter pour elle._

 _\- Tu restes au Mexique encore une journée et ensuite…., déglutit Rick_

 _\- Ensuite ?_

 _\- On joue au couple en instance de divorce le temps que j'arrive à contacter mon père_

 _\- Ton père ? bredouilla-t-elle complètement confuse_

 _\- Qui d'autre qu'un ex-agent de la CIA peut nous aider à démolir Cohen. Et si c'est lui qui mène l'enquête, Alexis et le reste de la famille ne seront pas dans le viseur._

 _-Ça risque de durer des semaines, voire même des mois, soupira-t-elle sans le contredire_

 _L'idée que Jackson Hunt face partie de l'enquête ne l'inquiétait même pas, tant la future séparation avec son mari l'angoissait._

 _\- Non, je te l'ai dit, je trouverai un moyen pour te voir…il se passe quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais pour que Brown se déplace jusqu'au Mexique..., pensa Castle à voix haute._

 _\- Tu vas dire quoi à Martha ou à Alexis ? toujours inquiète pour leur famille et non par l'enquête_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, parce qu'honnêtement , je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je renoncerais à toi, avoua-t-il en lui caressant le visage amoureusement._

 _\- J'ai peur Castle_

 _-Je sais, moi aussi_

 _\- Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier, murmura-t-elle apeurée à l'idée de ne pas avoir de contact avec lui pendant des semaines_

 _-Comment veux-tu que j'oublie l'amour de ma vie ?_

 _-Rick_

 _Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres_

 _\- Je t'aime mon coeur…..plus que ma propre vie, avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant en pleurs_

 _\- Always, murmura Rick entre ses lèvres.»_

Kate fut sortie de ses pensées par Lanie qui claquait des doigts devant ses yeux :

\- Allo, la lune ici la terre ?

\- Lanie, soupira Kate en se focalisant sur son amie

\- Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Castle ?

\- Castle et moi c'est fini, assura-t-elle machinalement en se levant.

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

\- Non, murmura Kate. Lanie, je suis crevée et…..j'ai besoin de m'allonger.

\- Kate

\- Pas maintenant, reprit-elle la voix pleine de trémolos

\- Ok Honey….la chambre d'amie est prête mais si tu as besoin de moi , je serai à côté

\- Merci…..pour tout, à demain

Kate quitta la légiste , une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Mentir à tout le monde était une sensation horrible, elle se rendait compte de tout le mal qu'elle infligeait aux autres. Outre le fait que sa famille ou même ses amis seraient attristés par la nouvelle, elle détestait devoir jouer la comédie.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit , le téléphone à la main, voyageant sur les différentes photos, elle souriait en larmes en regardant les dernières photos d'elle et Castle. Ils étaient sur la plage au Mexique, ou près de ce site maya qu'ils avaient visité, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration qui commençait à s'accélérer face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Inspire, expire, tu peux le faire, se murmura-t-elle à soi-même quand le téléphone sonna.

Pleine d'espoir à l'idée que ce soit son mari, Kate reprit son téléphone pour ensuite blêmir devant le nom de l'appelant.

* * *

 ** _Alors ?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

Adossée sur son siège du preccint, Kate tentait de se concentrer sur la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais l'inquiétude et le doute la rongeaient. Cela faisait désormais six jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu ou parler à Rick. Six jours, où elle était revenue au poste pour travailler, pour se changer les idées. Elle tentait de jouer le jeu au maximum afin de berner Brown ou Cohen.  
Quand elle était revenue le premier jour, elle avait dû annoncer subtilement au détour d'une conversation l'intention de Rick de divorcer. Elle souhaitait que l'information passe d'oreille en oreille afin que la taupe qui se trouvait au commissariat n'ait plus aucun soupçon. C'est la voix peu assurée et les mains tremblantes qu'elle leur apprit la nouvelle.

 _«- Divorcer comme divorcer ? demanda atterré Esposito dans la salle de repos._  
 _\- Oui, soupira Kate devant les gars et quelques officiers présents derrière eux qui tendaient l'oreille_  
 _\- Pourquoi ?_  
 _\- Les gars ça nous regarde, on a fait pas mal d'erreurs et maintenant on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, tenta d'expliquer Kate mal à l'aise de mentir ainsi à son entourage_  
 _\- Mais c'est Castle et toi, et…_  
 _\- Javier, sil te plaît, l'interrompit-elle la voix chargée d'émotion. Si je vous en parle, c'est seulement à titre d'information, je ne souhaite pas m'épancher sur notre conflit et encore moins au commissariat_  
 _\- Kate, il fait qu'on te parle , Kévin et moi_  
 _\- Je vous écoute_  
 _\- Dans ton bureau, murmura Ryan en regardant les officiers derrière Kate_

 _Les gars souhaitaient lui parler de l'enquête, de Loksat, de ce qu'ils pensaient avoir découvert ,et du dossier qu'ils tentaient de récupérer avec l'aide de Gates._  
 _Ils étaient persuadés que si l'affaire était résolue , Kate pourrait sauver son mariage._

 _\- J'ai pas mal de travail en retard, alors plus tard ok ? reprit-elle en posant son café pour partir»_

Elle ne voulait pas leur donner une chance de lui parler. Elle se sentait tellement lasse et fatiguée par cette affaire, par ses mensonges, qu'elle refusait tout bonnement de rester seule avec ses amis….car dans ce cas là, elle en était certaine, elle serait capable de s'effondrer et de dire la vérité.

Partant dans son bureau sans un regard pour les Bros, elle scrutait la pièce, chaque officier et chaque flic qui s'y trouvaient .  
Car ici, quelque part dans ces lieux où elle s'était plus d'une fois sentie chez elle, en sécurité, se trouvait tapi dans l'ombre, un imposteur prêt à tout pour la faire tomber.

Malgré les doutes qu'avaient exprimés Castle au sujet de Vikram, Kate ,elle, lui faisait totalement confiance. Elle était sûre d'elle ne pensant pas s'être faite berner à ce point, mais au cas où, elle lui avait menti à lui aussi, quand elle l'avait vu en fin de matinée ce jour-là.

« _\- Tu es revenue? avait-il demandé en la voyant plongée dans des dossiers_  
 _\- Hum, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux_  
 _\- Super parce qu'au sujet de l'enquête…_  
 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le stoppa net Kate . Dans quelle langue dois-je te dire que l'enquête est close._  
 _\- Tu plaisantes, là ?_  
 _\- C'est trop risqué et_  
 _\- Ton mari n'apprécie pas.._  
 _\- Mon ex-mari, l'informa Kate_  
 _\- Pardon?_  
 _\- Castle et moi c'est fini….cette décision, je la prends moi-même, je ne veux pas continuer cette enquête, je n'en ai ni la force , ni l'envie_  
 _\- Mais_  
 _\- Et si tu t'acharnes encore, je te vire du NYPD pour insubordination, déclara-t-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

 _Il ne devait plus enquêter, pour ne pas mettre en danger indirectement leur famille, à elle et Rick._  
 _Vikram, lui , ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Fallait-il lui parler de ses avancées avec Esposito ? ou repartir pour continuer en sous-marin?_  
 _La toisant du regard, il choisit la deuxième option et répondit en sortant :_

 _\- Comme vous le souhaitez, capitaine ! »_

Les journées s'étaient ensuite écoulées avec pour chacune d'elles le désir de voir son mari . Puis l'espoir avait fait place au chagrin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler, ni même demander de ses nouvelles par personnes interposées, ils étaient censés divorcer, Castle était censé lui avoir brisé le cœur.

Castle,lui aussi, avait dû jongler avec ses mensonges. Martha ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de divorce et malgré les tentatives de Rick , elle était persuadée que son fils lui cachait quelque chose.  
Dès son retour , il avait contacté Rita avec le numéro que Kate lui avait donné à Cancun. Sa belle-mère dont il n'avait pas connaissance était sa seule chance de pouvoir parler à son père. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé le lendemain soir, au détour d'une ruelle sombre.  
Il l'avait attendue pendant plus de trente minutes, tapi dans l'ombre en tentant vainement de se réchauffer . La chaleur mexicaine était bien loin désormais et le froid glacial de l'hiver sur la grande Pomme envahissait tout son être.

\- Richard Castle….c'est un plaisir, dit derrière lui, une femme sortie de nulle part  
\- Rita, je présume ? demanda incertain Rick  
\- Vous présumez bien très cher, sourit sa belle-mère en lui tendant la main. J'aurais aimé que Jackson nous présente dans d'autres circonstances  
\- Mon père ne fait rien convenablement  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Rita. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- J'ai besoin de lui parler…..j'ai besoin de mon père, assura Rick en détaillant sa belle-mère  
\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu un seul contact avec Jackson depuis six mois  
\- Mais vous pouvez le contacter. Je veux dire c'est votre mari et il en va de la sécurité de ma famille  
\- Justement pour votre sécurité, je devrais m'abstenir. Avec toute cette affaire, l'agence est en effervescence et la venue sur New-York d'un de leurs agents pourrait être plus que suspect  
\- Cohen nous a menacés, moi et toute ma famille, il m'a obligé à quitter ma femme…..MA femme et j'ai besoin de mon père pour enquêter si je ne veux pas perdre ma fille ou ma mère, tenta Rick alors que Rita le toisait de la tête aux pieds  
-Cohen ? David Cohen? fit-elle surprise  
\- Oui…c'est lui Loksat et il nous menace  
\- Si votre femme m'avait écoutée, on n'en serait pas là  
\- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière maintenant je…  
\- Et affirmer que le second de la CIA est derrière tout ça, c'est juste…Vous devriez arrêter là pendant que vous pouvez.  
\- Vous plaisantez ?  
\- Si David Cohen est bien Loksat, il a des ressources plus que démentielles derrière lui et il sera dans quinze jours, l'un des hommes les plus puissants au monde  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Il est promu à la tête de l'agence, l'informa Rita, enfin ce sont les bruits qui courent  
\- Voilà pourquoi il est si pressé de nous faire renoncer à l'enquête, pensa à haute voix Castle  
\- Mr Castle si votre père était là, il vous dirait de vous contenter de ce que vous avez, une famille vivante et heureuse  
\- Et ma femme ?  
\- Vous devez renoncer à elle  
\- Non !  
\- Richard, si Cohen passe directeur de CIA rien ne l'empêchera de se débarrasser d'elle et votre seule chance, pour vous et Alexis,est de vous éloigner de Katherine, expliqua Rita tristement devant la détresse de son gendre.  
\- Si vous ne souhaitez pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai tout seul mais qu'on soit bien clair…..rien , absolument rien, ne me fera renoncer à Kate, assura Rick en repartant fou de rage de cette ruelle  
\- Je vais tenter de le joindre mais je ne vous promets rien, lui cria-t-elle dépité par cette tête de mule bien assortie à sa femme pensa-t-elle.  
\- Merci, soupira-t-il en sortant de cette rue.

Quatre jours s'étaient alors écoulés, quatre interminables journées, où la main sur le téléphone, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'appeler…..prendre de ses nouvelles. Kate lui manquait affreusement, il désirait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, humer son odeur et l'entendre….oui , il souhaitait simplement lui parler.  
Quand il se leva le sixième jour, il ne ressemblait qu'à l'ombre de lui-mê le savait désormais, il n'aurait aucune nouvelle de son père et comme le compte à rebours avait débuté il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant la soirée de gala à DC annonçant le nouveau directeur de la CIA. Il se devait de dévoiler cet imposteur avant cette date, avant que Cohen ne devienne trop puissant .

Tournant autour de son îlot central en faisant les cent pas, il réfléchissait sur la meilleure chose à faire. Aller directement voir le directeur actuel et tout lui avouer ? Non, il n'avait aucune preuve , tout ce qu'il obtiendrait serait de mettre en danger sa famille. Il devait enquêter,seul, sans Kate, mais y arriverait-il ? Devait-il prévenir les bros ? Hayley ?il se sentait tellement désemparé face à cette situation. Il lui avait promis de trouver une solution, que cette situation ne s'éterniserait pas.

Trois petits coups à la porte le sortirent de ses songes, se précipitant à la porte dans l'espoir d'y voir son père , Castle tomba sur le visage fermé et froid de Jim Beckett.

\- Jim ? Bonjour  
\- Richard, annonça son beau-père en entrant dans l'appartement sans y être invité.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Ma fille va divorcer alors non, ça ne va pas  
\- Jim écoutez...  
\- Je comprends votre premier départ, Kathie n'aurait jamais dû vous mentir et quitter le domicile conjugal mais elle a fait une erreur…..une simple erreur  
\- Il n'y a pas que ça, soupira Rick  
\- Quoi d'autre ?

Il ne savait pas quelle excuse donner à son beau-père. Aucune excuse n'était bonne pour quitter Kate, alors il préféra annoncer avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre :

\- Je…..je ne suis plus amoureux  
\- Vous n'êtes plus amoureux ! s'indigna Jim  
\- Écoutez, je…  
\- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, quand vous avez épousé ma fille vous lui avez promis amour et fidélité tout au long de votre vie. Je sais que dans votre monde, l'éternité n'est pas très longue mais tout de même un an ! constata-t-il rageusement. Vous êtes en train de briser ma fille.  
\- Je suis désolé, répondit penaud Rick face aux propos de son beau-père  
\- Désolé ? vous êtes désolé ? Je veux savoir pourquoi?  
\- Pardon?  
\- Kathie refuse de m'en parler. Je passe la voir au poste et elle se terre dans un mutisme sans nom. Ma fille est dévastée et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Nous avons des différends et je ne suis plus amoureux, tenta Rick complètement pris au dépourvu  
\- Vous plaisantez là ? après deux divorces, vous vous arrêtez sur des différends! Ma fille n'est pas une de ces bimbos qu'on épouse pour la jeter après, s'énerva Jim .

\- Et dire que je vous appréciais, ajouta-t-il en passant devant lui. Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien, vous ne la méritez pas,termina-t-il en sortant pour laisser Rick complètement sous le choc.

Jim Beckett avait toujours été un homme posé et sage, mais voir sa fille unique si fragile et abattue le renvoyait aux heures les plus sombres de son existence. Il la revoyait au dessus du cercueil de sa mère, le matin des funérailles. Il ne lui l'avait jamais avoué mais ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là resterait ancré en lui à jamais.

« _-Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, maman, pleurait à chaude larmes la jeune Kathie. On n'y arrivera pas sans toi…je n'y arriverai pas._

 _Agenouillé auprès du cercueil, Jim Beckett voyait sa fille supplier sa défunte mère ; la douleur qu'il ressentait était telle, qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le poignardait de part en part. Sa fille respirait de façon anarchique , son corps entier tremblait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Comment apaiser la perte d'une mère ? comment pouvait-il soulager sa peine ?_

 _\- Je t'en supplie…..maman…reviens._

 _La dernière phrase de sa fille avait été celle de trop pour lui, doucement il fit demi-tour pour partir pleurer dans son coin. »_

Ce pan de sa vie était encore plus que douloureux pour lui, et revoir sa fille tellement détruite alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi radieuse depuis la venue de Richard, avait chamboulé tous ses sens. Cette fois, il espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, pour l' espérait que ses propos feraient réfléchir son gendre.

Castle face à la porte, n'en revenait toujours pas de l'entrée et de la sortie fracassante de son beau-père; Jim Beckett le détestait, cette situation commençait à avoir de réelles répercussions sur sa famille, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est la ferveur avec laquelle son beau-père avait plaidé la cause de Kate. Allait-elle si mal pour que Jim se déplace au loft ? Jouait-elle la comédie ou est-ce que sa femme était réellement démolie ?  
Fatigué et stressé par cette situation, il décida de prendre une douche pour aller voir Kate au commissariat. Il devait lui parler et surtout la voir. Sous le jet d'eau chaude, Castle tentait de chercher des excuses pour sa présence au poste. Parmi toutes celles qu'il avait trouvées, aussi folles les unes que les autres, il avait choisi celle de la raison et la plus crédible. Il irait la voir pour convenir d'un rendez-vous afin qu'elle récupère ses affaires.

S'habillant à la hâte, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour se figer l'instant d'après. Debout dans son salon...,...il n'en revenait pas!

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, fit la voix amusée de son père sur le canapé  
\- Tu es là, soupira de soulagement Castle  
\- Comme tu vois. Rita m'a informé de votre situation et je dois bien avouer que vous vous êtes mis dans un sacré pétrin avec ta femme.  
\- Tu vas nous aider ?  
\- Richard, David Cohen sera un des hommes les plus puissants d'Amérique dans une semaine. Outre son grade, tu n'as aucune preuve contre lui.  
\- Il me menace moi ainsi que toute ma famille  
\- Non, il menace ta femme, répondit sérieusement Jackson  
\- C'est tout comme ! s'indigna Rick.  
\- Richard…..une femme se perd, pas un enfant, assura Jackson pour lui faire prendre conscience de la situation  
\- Ma femme c'est ma vie ! Je ne peux pas la perdre…..elle est aussi importante qu'Alexis, fulmina Castle devant le manque d'affection de son père envers son épouse. Tu n'as peut-être jamais connu l'amour de ta vie mais moi , oui!  
\- Écoute, je veux simplement que tu saches tous les enjeux dans cette affaire et pas seulement pour Kate ou pour toi, mais aussi pour Alexis et Martha, expliqua plus posément son père en se levant  
\- J'en ai conscience  
\- Très bien, assura-t-il en repartant  
\- Alors tu pars, sans même m'aider ! cria-t-il d'un ton désespéré  
\- Non, je vais tenter de démêler cette affaire en ne faisant pas trop de dommages collatéraux .  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Rita veille sur Alexis, le temps de mes investigations  
\- Ok, répondit soulagé Castle  
\- Tout a commencé avec cet analyste, je vais lui rendre une petite visite, reprit Jackson pour informer Rick  
\- Je viens avec toi  
\- Non. Je travaille seul. De plus, s'il s'agit bien de Cohen , tu dois être suivi dans chacun de tes déplacements. Joue le jeu, reste éloigné de ta femme , le temps qu'on trouve une solution  
\- Je ne peux pas  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il faut que je lui parle…..à défaut de la voir, j'ai besoin de..  
\- Tu as quoi quatre ans ? le coupa outré Jackson. Te rends-tu compte des risques que tu prends avec une simple discussion !  
\- Aide-moi, comment fais-tu avec Rita ?  
\- Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer aux assistantes sociales, mais je te recontacterai dès que j'ai du nouveau.  
\- Papa ! s'écria Rick désemparé.

Assise à son bureau, Kate contemplait encore et toujours sa photo de mariage. Elle redessinait amoureusement chacun des traits de son mari comme pour mieux les mémoriser. Dans la journée, elle avait surpris une conversation téléphonique intéressante dans un des recoins du commissariat.

"- Elle est seule et désemparée

\- Oui, Monsieur mais…

\- Très bien, oui. Merci Monsieur.

Callie Rodriguez pouvait-elle être cette taupe ? Non, pensa rapidement Kate. Elle n'était arrivée que bien plus tard, bien après le début de l'enquête. Mais, si elle avait demandé sa mutation parce que Cohen avait des doutes sur elle et son implication à lui ?  
Sortant de son recoin, Callie tomba nez à nez avec son capitaine

\- Capitaine, balbutia-t-elle nerveusement  
\- Un souci, lieutenant Rodriguez ? demanda sans se démonter Kate tout en la toisant du regard  
\- Non, Capitaine. J'allais rejoindre Ryan pour un interrogatoire, ajouta-t-elle en partant tête baissée comme prise sur le fait.

Kate l'avait ensuite regardée raser les murs pour rejoindre les bros. Intriguée par son attitude, elle avait passé l'après-midi à tenter d'en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle recrue.  
Callie Rodriguez, lieutenant à Chigago, un père vivant à New-York , une mère décédée, et une petite soeur. Rien qui pourrait indiquer que ce soit un flic ripoux. D'une main lasse, elle contempla à nouveau la photo de son mariage quand son père arriva avec un café à la main :

\- Bonjour mon ange.

Quand elle avait annoncé son divorce à Jim, Kate avait dû ravaler de multiples sanglots. Elle détestait mentir et encore plus à son père. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal parce qu'il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle.

Flash-back

 _Allongée seule sur le lit de la chambre d'amie de Lanie, lors de son premier soir, son père l'avait appelé,elle avait blêmi en pensant à la suite des "festivités":_

 _\- Hey Kathie, comment se passe tes vacances ? avait-il demandé d'une voix enjouée_  
 _\- Je suis rentrée , avoua tristement Kate en triturant ses doigts_  
 _\- Rentrée ? Un souci ?_  
 _\- Non…..enfin si…enfin je vais bien, hésita-t-elle avec une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac_  
 _\- Que se passe-t-il Kathie ?_  
 _\- Rick et moi c'est fini papa, annonça-t-elle rapidement comme si de le dire ainsi, faisait moins mal_  
 _\- Fini ? suffoqua son père_  
 _\- On va divorcer, déglutit-elle en laissant échapper ses pleurs face à ses mots_  
 _\- Kathie…vous devriez parler et_  
 _\- On l'a fait papa, on….est juste arrivé au bout de notre histoire. C'est fini._  
 _\- Où es-tu ? s'inquiéta son père_  
 _\- Chez Lanie pour quelques jours_  
 _\- Il n'a même pas la décence de te laisser l'appartement,fulmina-t-il_  
 _\- C'est moi qui préfère être ici_  
 _\- Kathie, veux-tu que je vienne ou…_  
 _\- Non, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule? Je t'appelle demain_  
 _\- Attends, je_  
 _\- Demain, papa, sanglota-t-elle en raccrochant totalement déboussolée par cette conversation."_

Fin du Flash-back

-Kathie , ça va ? répéta Jim devant la porte de son bureau  
-Ça va, répondit-elle en sortant de ses songes. Tu devrais arrêter de venir tous les jours et de t'inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour l'embrasser  
-J'aime venir te câliner tous les jours, assura son père en lui caressant le dos. Je t'ai apporté un café.  
-Merci, sourit-elle en prenant le nectar à la main. Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui, demanda-t-elle pour meubler la conversation  
-Quelques courses…quelques papiers et….je suis passé voir ton mari , avoua Jim n'ayant pas le coeur de lui mentir  
-Castle ? tu es passé voir Rick ? demanda stupéfaite Kate en se retournant brusquement  
-Oui  
-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Bien si tu veux mon avis,  
-Ton avis?  
-Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser et je suis reparti.  
-Tu…tu…..que lui as-tu dis? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement  
-Qu'il ne te mérite pas, et que c'est un bon à rien  
-Papa!  
-Quoi ? tu pensais que je pourrais le laisser te traiter ainsi? combien de temps ?  
-Je suis assez grande et…  
-Tu es ma fille , Kate…..ma fille, et cet énergumène t'a brisé le cœur .


	15. Chapter 15

**Désolé pour l'attente. Ce chapitre est plus court mais pour pouvoir poster plus régulièrement, je vais devoir** **raccourcir un peu...**

 **J'attends vos commentaires et à très vite**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

\- Papa, on est fautifs tous les deux et moi plus encore, soupira Kate pour prendre la défense de son mari

Cette situation prenait une ampleur de plus en plus dramatique. Kate ne supportait pas que sa famille se déchire par sa faute, par sa négligence. Debout en face de son père, elle tentait de le raisonner comme elle pouvait.

\- Ta faute ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce coureur de jupons s'en est pris à toi

\- Tu parles de mon mari

\- Futur ex-mari..Kathie, je suis…

\- Castle a changé et

\- Un an et il n'est plus amoureux , tu trouves qu'il a changé ? demanda Jim qui ne comprenait plus sa fille

Kate se sentait complètement prise au dépourvu. Son père avait toujours adoré Rick, il ne jurait que par lui, et à présent, il la regardait droit dans les yeux et il lui assurait que son mari n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle. Elle était attristée par ce douloureux constat. A cause d'elle, la situation s'envenimait plus que prévue et elle ne supportait pas que son père puisse penser de telles horreurs sur son mari.

\- Plus amoureux ? questionna Kate surprise par les propos de son père

\- Kathie, Richard m'a tout expliqué, tout ceci n'est pas ta faute. Cet homme a abusé de ta confiance, on ne quitte pas sa femme sur des désaccords et encore moins par manque d'amour au bout d'un an.

-Papa…je…..

Kate resta sans voix face aux aveux de son père. Elle sentait toute sa tristesse, tout son désarroi et surtout son inquiétude pour elle. Rick lui avait dit ne plus l'aimer ? mon dieu, pensa-t-elle , comment pouvait-elle arranger les choses dorénavant ? Et surtout comment expliquer ce canular à son père quand tout sera réglé?

Soupirant, Kate prit une gorgée de son café en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle devait trouver une solution, elle devait parler avec Castle.

\- Tu devrais venir à la maison, fit la voix de son père

\- Pardon?

\- Tu ne peux pas rester chez Lanie toute ta vie, et je dois avouer que je serais rassuré si tu venais à la maison, lui confia t-il tristement

\- Papa, je suis une grande fille et je suis certaine que je ne dérange pas Lanie

\- Kathie

\- Non…c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être seule, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas seule ?

À la question de son père, elle releva brusquement sa tête; cette phrase faisait écho avec celle que lui avait dite Rick au cours de leur quatrième année de partenariat. Il lui avait murmuré exactement les mêmes mots avant qu'elle ne soit jetée de ce toit.

\- Kathie ? s'inquiéta son père

\- Je le sais papa….j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes que Castle n'est pas le seul fautif….je ne lui en veux pas alors..

\- Il te brise le cœur, murmura peiné son père

\- Ce sont mes erreurs qui me brisent le cœur, avoua sincèrement Kate en baissant de nouveau la tête.

\- Mon ange….

\- J'ai du boulot, alors... , le coupa-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Comme tu le souhaites mon cœur….on se voit demain, assura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe

\- Hum…..à demain, concéda-t-elle en le voyant partir au loin.

Posant son café sur son bureau, Kate tenta vainement de trouver une solution à tout ce carnage mais surtout elle espérait que cette boule d'angoisse tapie dans son estomac disparaîtrait un jour ou l'autre.

 _Club de strip-tease, 15 heures_

Face à ses ordinateurs, Vikram tentait de pirater la PNC Banque, il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre 467 de leur établissement.

Durant ces derniers jours, il s'était terré dans le club pour continuer l'enquête. Il n'était pas seul désormais, les gars venaient le voir tous les soirs pour un débriefing et l'aidaient dans ses investigations. Ils avaient établi d'un commun accord de ne pas en parler à Beckett.

- _Si elle le découvre, elle va nous tuer, annonçait Ryan_

 _\- Elle a été claire, si j'enquête elle me vire ! ajouta Vikram_

 _\- C'est stupide, comme si te virer pouvait t'empêcher de fouiner_

 _\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Beckett et Castle , mais je pense que tout ceci est lié, les interpella Javier._

 _\- Elle divorce….tu y crois ? demanda Ryan toujours sur le choc de la nouvelle_

 _\- Oui…je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi. Alors pour le moment , on va la laisser tranquille. Elle a besoin de temps pour cicatriser ses plaies et lui rappeler l'enquête serait….._

 _\- Lui rappeler son erreur ? continua Vikram en déglutissant_

 _\- Hum…..donc pour le moment c'est nous trois et juste nous trois._

 _\- Ok…_

 _\- Avec Ryan on s'occupe du dossier de Braken, toi , trouve un moyen pour savoir ce qui se trouve dans cette banque et pour le récupérer, termina Javier en s'adressant à Vikram_

 _\- Très bien._

Vikram avait donc découvert au fil des jours, que le coffre 467 de la PNC banque était un coffre ouvert depuis 1992. Cela coïncidait avec l'année où Joe Pulgatti fut condamné a tort pour le meurtre de Bob Armen. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Les deux affaires étaient forcément liées : Loksat et Braken. Vikram en était certain désormais.

Le coffre avait été ensuite ouvert plusieurs fois pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'à dernièrement….la date en question était étrangement proche du meurtre de William Braken.

Le coffre 467 était la clef de toute cette affaire.

Attablé depuis des heures face à son bureau, Vikram tentait de débloquer les pare-feux de la banque pour accéder aux données du compte et à l'identité du propriétaire. Il espérait ensuite faire un échange de photos et envoyer quelqu'un dans cette banque pour récupérer l'intérieur du coffre.

Complètement concentré dans sa tâche, il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il était espionné. Jackson Hunt était entré dans le club et le regardait s'affairer; depuis que sa femme l'avait mis au courant des problèmes de son fils et de Kate, son code d'honneur lui imposait de tout remettre en ordre. Il n'avait pas été présent dans la vie de Richard et une part de lui s'en voulait énormément, alors à cet instant, pouvoir arranger les choses étaient devenues pour lui comme une rédemption.  
Comme le lui avait souligné Rita, tout était parti de Vikram…..le coup de fil puis Loksat. C'est donc tout naturellement que Hunt avait décidé de commencer son enquête par cet analyste sorti de nulle part.

Après l'avoir scruté quelques minutes, il prit la parole ce qui le fit sursauter :

\- Alors voici à quoi ressemble un analyste du FBI ?

Au son de la voix de l'intrus, Vikram se retourna complètement apeuré, dévisageant de la tête aux pieds son interlocuteur.

\- À la façon dont tu me regardes,je vois que tu as peur. C'est un bon point, affirma Jackson en s'avançant près de lui

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Non…..le plus important c'est qui tu es, répondit ce dernier à quelques centimètres de l'analyste

\- Je…..personne, bafouilla-t-il

\- Personne ? laisse-moi donc éclairer ta mémoire personne, sourit Jackson en lui remettant sa cravate convenablement. Ton nom est Vikram Singh, tu étais analyste au FBI jusqu'à l'apparition d'un mémo .

\- Je….

\- Tes parents vivent toujours sur DC, où ta sœur est enterrée d'ailleurs

\- Qui êtes-vous? réitéra angoissé Vikram

\- 27 boulevard Thomas Quinn

Ceci n'était pas une adresse citée au hasard, ceci était une menace. Cet homme en face de lui venait de lui donner l'adresse exacte de ses parents. Complètement apeuré, il n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer.

\- Je ne suis pas Loksat si c'est ce qui t'inquiète

\- Non mais il vous a envoyé pour ...

\- Je ne travaille pas pour lui, le coupa Jackson en souriant. Je souhaite juste t'informer qu'à la moindre entourloupe de ta part, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'aller dire bonjour à tes parents.

Jackson souhaitait que ce petit analyste comprenne bien l'enjeu de la situation. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant l'investiture de Cohen et il n'avait ni le temps , ni la patience pour de belles paroles.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda choqué Vikram

\- Voyons ce que tu as sur Cohen, poursuivit Jackson en s'installant à son bureau pour pianoter

\- Non…..attendez, tenta Vikram alors que le flingue de Hunt se posait sous son menton

\- N'avise aucun geste petit….pour le moment je suis dans ton camp

\- Pour le moment ? déglutit Vikram

\- Si j'apprends que tu es une taupe ou que tu te moques de mon fils ou de ma belle-fille, on ne sera pas vraiment amis, assura-t-il en le toisant du regard

\- Votre fils et votre belle-fille ? répéta incrédule l'analyste ne comprenant pas qui était cet homme mystérieux

\- Où en es-tu de tes investigations, je ne le répéterai pas

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne bossez pas pour Cohen ?

\- Tu serais déjà mort, assura ce dernier en posant son flingue

Après quelques minutes à toiser son interlocuteur, Vikram demanda :

\- Dîtes moi qui est votre fils et je vous dis tout

\- Mon fils est Richard Castle , avoua Hunt car il voyait dans le regard de l'analyste qu'il pouvait se fier à lui.

Des années à la CIA, lui avait permis de pouvoir en un regard se faire une idée des gens…..et ce Vikram était tout…..sauf une taupe pour lui.

\- Castle ? mais je croyais qu'il divorçait et…

\- Que sais-tu sur Cohen ? le coupa Jackson en ouvrant quelques dossiers pour revenir au but de sa visite

 _Commissariat aux alentours de 18 heures_

Esposito, Ryan et Callie étaient sur une affaire d'homicide. Un jeune homme de 27 ans avait été abattu d'une balle dans le cœur dans un parking. Debout face au muderboard, ils tentaient de découvrir l'élément qui leur manquait pour boucler cette affaire. Javier et Kévin avaient rendez-vous avec Gates à 20 heures et ils ne pouvaient pas rater cet entretien. Elle leur avait certifié avoir de bonnes nouvelles concernant le dossier de Braken et les gars espéraient avoir enfin un indice reliant les deux affaires.

Plongés dans leurs réflexions, c'est le bonjour de Castle qui les sortit de leurs songes :

\- Bonjour

\- Castle ? répondit surpris Ryan

\- Comment ça va les gars ? demanda prudemment Rick.

Il ne savait pas dans quelles conditions, il serait accueilli au poste. Après l'apparition de Jim au loft, Rick avait pris conscience de l'ampleur du désastre. Il était donc très anxieux face aux gars, qui à sa grande surprise l'accueillirent avec le sourire :

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Ça va, murmura-t-il en regardant le tableau blanc. Vous êtes sur une enquête ?

\- Un meurtre dans un parking, l'informa Callie tout sourire

\- Des suspects ? demanda Rick en cherchant Kate du regard

\- Non….on piétine, avoua Kévin

\- Vous allez trouver, j'en suis certain

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, tenta Callie en le dévorant du regard

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rester , répondit gêné Castle

\- Tu es passé voir Beckett ? demanda plein d'espoir Ryan

\- Oui, elle est ici ?

\- Un rendez-vous ? s'enquit Javier

\- Non….j'aimerais savoir comment elle souhaite procéder pour le déménagement.

Il avait retourné son excuse tout au long du trajet, cherchant une explication à sa présence au poste. Il espérait que cela ne semblerait pas trop suspect. Rick avait besoin de voir sa femme , pour lui parler, pour lui raconter où il en était , mais surtout pour se rassurer.

\- Déménagement, alors c'est sérieux ? se désola Esposito

\- Hum….elle est ici?

\- Non…son père est passé et ça l'a chamboulé, répondit amèrement Javier cette fois-ci

\- Où est-elle maintenant ?

-….

Ryan et Esposito ne savaient plus quoi dire. Lui dire la vérité ou l'envoyer promener ? Ils avaient décidé de ne pas intervenir dans la relation de Kate et Rick mais voir leur amie si désemparée depuis presque une semaine commençait à devenir pénible. Ils sentaient bien tous les deux, qu'elle était à bout de forces et voir Castle débouler tout sourire pour parler déménagement n'était certainement pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- À la morgue avec Mlle Parish, lâcha Callie sous les yeux réprobateurs des gars

\- Merci Mlle Rodriguez, répondit poliment Castle en faisant demi-tour

\- Hey, l'interpella Javier en lui attrapant le bras

\- Oui? déglutit Rick

Lentement Javier se rapprocha de lui, sans relâcher sa prise sur son bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Malgré vos différends, elle a été ton amie…..ta meilleure amie et ta femme pendant un an

\- Javier

\- Non…..vas-y doucement

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, murmura Castle la voix emplie de tristesse

\- Eh bien tu t'y prends mal, cracha amèrement Esposito en relâchant sa prise sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, susurra Rick en partant la tête baissée.

 _Morgue, New-York_

\- Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas, s'inquiéta Kate auprès de sa meilleure amie.

Les mots de son père avaient fait mouche et elle craignait désormais d'imposer sa présence à Lanie.

\- Non Sweety, tu es chez toi

\- Je peux prendre une chambre d' hôtel

\- Kate, je t'assure que tu ne me déranges pas, assura Lanie en lui prenant la main.

\- Ok

\- Alors….tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Pardon?

\- Entre toi et Castle ?

\- On divorce à cause de mon mensonge, murmura Kate

Lanie, connaissant sa meilleure amie, savait à quel point elle aimait son mari. Et la voir si désemparée, lui brisait le coeur. Une part d'elle , en voulait énormément à Castle pour le mal qu'il lui infligeait.

\- Quel mensonge Honey ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire

\- Kate..

\- Non, je suis désolée

\- Comme tu veux , soupira la légiste en voyant son amie se fermer comme une huître

\- Je vais remonter , j'ai des dossiers à terminer

\- Tu rédiges des dossiers toute la journée, je suis sûre que tout est à jour

\- J'ai encore pas mal de retard

\- Ok…..que dirais-tu de chinois ce soir ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim

\- Kate, il faut que tu manges

\- Lanie….

\- Non, je veux bien laisser tomber sur les raisons de ton divorce mais ta santé sûrement pas, assura sa meilleure amie

\- Ok…..va pour le chinois, capitula Kate en sortant de la morgue en soupirant.

En une journée, elle avait de nouveau menti aux gars, à son père et Lanie. Cette situation lui pesait plus que tout. Ses mains tremblaient et elle était prise de nausée. Quand cet enfer aurait-il une fin ? Quand pourrait -elle enfin serrer son mari dans ses bras ?

Épuisée et au bord des larmes, face à l'ascenseur, elle patientait la gorge nouée. Quand les portes de la cage métallique s'ouvrirent , Kate resta plusieurs secondes figée devant la silhouette qui la contemplait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Allez prochain chapitre mardi et ensuite, j'enchaine comme je suis en vacances. Ce chapitre est plus axé sur Caskett, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

* * *

Debout dans cet ascenseur face à sa femme, Castle la contemplait amoureusement. Kate lui avait tellement manqué pendant cette semaine et la voir, là, juste en face de lui le laissait sans voix. La détaillant du regard, il s'aperçut qu'elle semblait fatiguée, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses traits tirés. Elle portait un tailleur gris clair avec une jupe ainsi qu'un joli chemisier blanc.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce... tétanisée comme sous le choc. Castle était en face d'elle et elle n'en revenait pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes , Rick décida de rompre ce silence en lui murmurant :

\- Hey

\- Castle

Sa voix était plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Il était enfin là….au bout de six jours de véritable enfer, son mari était enfin là….devant elle. Elle peinait encore à le croire.

\- Tu es seule ? chuchota-t-il sans oser bouger de peur de se faire repérer

\- Lanie est dans la salle d'autopsie, répondit-elle en s'avançant doucement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Six jours, qu'elle ne l'avait plus touché, humé ou senti sous ses doigts. Kate encercla sa nuque de ses mains et colla son corps contre le sien tout en lui susurrant sur les lèvres :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué

\- Toi aussi mon ange, avoua Rick en la prenant dans les bras tout en reculant dans le couloir de la morgue

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?sourit-elle amusée sans se détacher de lui de peur qu'il ne reparte

\- On ne peut pas rester dans cet ascenseur et…..

\- Je croyais que l'ascenseur était sur la liste de tes fantasmes, le taquina-t-elle comprenant sa démarche

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester des heures à bloquer cet ascenseur sans éveiller les soupçons mais rester dans les couloirs étaient tout aussi dangereux pour eux.

\- Ça l'est, assura-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un petit placard à balais. Mais, j'ai peur que ça ne paraisse trop suspect que l'ascenseur soit bloqué.

\- Hum, gémit-elle alors que les mains de son mari s'aventuraient sous son chemisier pendant que son pied refermait l'alcôve.

\- Et après six jours sans toi…..même un baiser est un fantasme, reprit-il. Tu es magnifique soit dit en passant.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir, babe.

Bloqués contre un mur, l'un en face de l'autre, front contre front, ils goûtaient de nouveau au bonheur pur et simple d'être ensemble.

\- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Rick en lui embrassant tendrement la joue

\- Bien

\- Kate, la vérité...quémanda-t-il en la bloquant encore plus contre le mur

\- Mal...et toi ? demanda Beckett tout aussi inquiète pour lui

\- Je suis malheureux sans ma femme

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle toute aussi brisée

\- J'ai enfin vu mon père….il va enquêter pour nous mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps

\- C'est-à-dire? s'inquiéta Kate devant le ton de sa voix

\- Dans une semaine David Cohen sera promu à la tête de la CIA et il deviendra l'un des hommes les plus puissants d'Amérique.

\- Mon dieu, laissa échapper Kate en relâchant son étreinte

Quand elle pensait que la situation était catastrophique , une nouvelle encore plus horrible survenait. Kate pensait ne jamais voir le bout du tunnel.

\- Rita surveille Alexis pour sa protection et il me tient au courant dès qu'il a quelque chose, par ailleurs

\- On devrait prendre tout le monde et s'enfuir, paniqua-t-elle

\- Kate, il va y arriver

\- On parle du directeur de la CIA Castle!

\- Oui, je sais mais on parle aussi de Jackson Hunt, assura-t-il confiant

\- Et s'il échoue ?

\- Mon père n'échoue jamais, tenta Castle pour la rassurer en lui prenant le visage en coupe et ancrant son regard dans le sien. Jamais, Kate.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle regarda son mari comme pour tenter de puiser dans ses forces. Il avait l'air si confiant à cet instant, que ses doutes commençaient à s'atténuer. Fatiguée, elle posa sa tête sur son torse en murmurant:

\- Je suis désolée pour mon père

\- Je crois qu'il me déteste et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs

\- Tu aurais dû lui dire que c'était ma faute , que…

\- Kate, j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quelles excuses, rien n'aurait trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

\- Il pense que je vais quitter sa fille unique, que je vais te briser le cœur …..aucune excuse n'aurait fonctionné, crois-moi…

\- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira-t-elle dépitée par la situation

\- Kate, tout va s'arranger, tenta Rick non convaincu par ses paroles

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment les choses allaient évoluer quand tout leur petit monde serait au courant de la supercherie, de leur mensonge et la réaction de Jim était sans doute celle qu'il redoutait le plus.

\- Mon père te déteste, Alexis me déteste…et Martha…

\- Ma fille ne te déteste pas

\- Hum…..j'ai tout foutu en l'air, répondit-elle la voix tremblante et l'estomac noué

\- Tu t'es battue pour que justice soit faite, assura Castle en lui embrassant amoureusement la tempe tout en humant sa délicieuse odeur de cerise

\- Et tu vois où ça nous a mené, soupira-t-elle tristement. On est menacé, on ment à tout le monde et je ne peux même pas te voir

\- Ça va s'arranger

\- Comment ?

Devant le ton désespéré de sa femme, Castle en perdit ses mots. Comment ? il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne se verra plus pendant une semaine, continua Kate après quelques minutes

\- Hum, c'est trop dangereux

\- Tout ça est de ma faute, soupira-t-elle tristement en encerclant de nouveau la nuque de Rick de ses mains et en calant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Arrête de te sentir fautive et..

\- Comment fais-tu pour m'aimer encore ?

\- Pardon? fit-il surpris en lui relevant le visage

\- À cause de moi, ta vie est un enfer

\- À cause de toi...ma vie a un sens. Grâce à toi, je sais ce que veux dire le mot aimer, reprit-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu es la joie dans mon cœur Katherine Castle.

Lentement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour appuyer ses dires. Il souhaitait qu'elle arrête de culpabiliser, il voulait juste la revoir sourire. Leurs bouches se goûtèrent tendrement pendant plusieurs minutes , puis doucement il quitta ses lèvres pour lui susurrer :

\- Mon père m'a donné deux téléphones qu'on pourra utiliser pour se parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. On ne se verra peut-être pas mais au moins on pourra se parler.

\- Kate…tout va bien se passer, répéta Rick devant la détresse de sa femme qui resserrait son étreinte sur son corps

\- J'ai peur de te perdre, murmura-t-elle

\- Jamais

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se délectèrent de ce petit intermède loin de la pression et du danger extérieur. Ils étaient simplement Rick et Kate et non plus ce couple jouant aux divorcés.

Blottie dans les bras de son mari qui lui caressait le dos par-dessous son chemisier, Kate tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle. Elle avait peur…non, elle était paniquée par la suite car si Rick avait raison et si Cohen allait être promu dans une semaine rien ne l'arrêterait ensuite.

Elle se sentait dépassée par les événements et ne savait pas comment ils pourraient se sortir de tout ça. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre, la flic qui l'habitait à longueur de journée avait laissé place à la femme.

Kate ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'elle soit simplement la femme de Richard Castle, qu'elle retourne chez elle auprès des siens sans danger ou menaces. Elle était prête à laisser cette affaire derrière elle, à laisser Cohen impuni pour ses meurtres.

Quand Castle arrêta doucement ses caresses, elle sut que la bulle qu'il venait de recréer allait bientôt exploser de nouveau , il devait repartir.

Castle, lui , se sentait désemparé devant la tristesse de sa femme. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi démunie, aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus sur l'enquête, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment fonctionnaient les téléphones, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était arranger les choses. Et ce constat lui brisa le cœur. Parce que lui aussi était persuadé que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Il avait envie d'enquêter, envie d'avancer au plus vite ses pions pour que cette enquête touche à sa fin et qu'il puisse retrouver son cocon avec Kate, mais s'il avançait dans cette voie rien ne lui garantissait la sécurité des siens, et il ne pouvait pas oublier Alexis ou Martha ….même pour Kate.

Humant l'odeur de sa femme comme pour se donner du courage, il cessa ses caresses dans son dos.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Kate

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était plus un constat…..comme une plainte. Sa voix était chargée d'émotion et Rick en eut mal au ventre.

\- Il va falloir que tu remontes…les gars vont se poser des questions

Il desserra son étreinte pour voir les larmes couler sur les joues de sa femme. D'un revers de la main, il tenta de les chasser alors que Kate posait les mains sur son torse.

\- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle en pleurs ne souhaitant pas le voir repartir

\- Kate

\- Rick…on ne va pas se voir pendant une semaine….enfin si tout se passe bien, déglutit-elle en défaisant les premiers boutons de la chemise de son mari. J'ai besoin de toi…de ton corps contre le mien, de tes baisers, de tes caresses, de ton odeur sur moi

\- On n'a pas le temps et on est dans une remise à balais

\- Juste quelques minutes…j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, qu'importe le lieu..l'important c'est nous deux, non?

\- Tu as raison, abdiqua-t-il d'une voix rauque en la regardant s'appliquer à lui ouvrir les pans de sa chemise pour caresser son torse

\- J'ai besoin de tes soupirs pour tenir une semaine de plus, reprit Kate en lui défaisant sa ceinture de pantalon

\- Et les gars ? demanda Castle en lui caressant le visage

\- Je veux que mon mari me fasse l'amour…..juste nous deux babe pendant quelques minutes….et on revient à la réalité ensuite, répondit-elle tremblante

\- Juste nous deux, chuchota-t-il en prenant ses lèvres en otage.

Il avait envie d'elle depuis le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur Kate dans cet ascenseur. Il avait besoin lui aussi, de se souvenir de sa femme pour tenir une semaine de plus. Doucement , il déboutonna le chemisier de Kate pour y découvrir sa voluptueuse poitrine. Leurs mains s'agitaient comme si le moment était urgent mais leur baiser était d'une infinie tendresse, sans précipitation, ils se délectaient de redécouvrir cette sensation. Leurs langues dansaient amoureusement l'une contre l'autre pendant que Kate s'affairait à descendre le pantalon et le caleçon de son mari en même temps.

Castle, lui , remonta la jupe de Kate jusqu'à son bassin ,et, délaissant la bouche de sa femme, il redescendit sur son corps tendrement.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un placard à balais, Rick mettait un point d'honneur à garder la même tendresse dans ses gestes que d'habitude. De sa bouche il caressa la cicatrice de Kate entre ses deux monts puis descendit jusqu'à son pli de l'aine pour embrasser son tatouage.

Les gestes de Rick touchaient profondément Kate. Même dans les pires situations, il arrivait à lui faire oublier le danger….dans ses bras elle se sentait protégée mais surtout aimée. Doucement il lui retira son sous-vêtement puis se releva pour plaquer son corps contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en posant sa main droite sur son intimité pour la faire venir plus vite

\- Moi aussi mon cœur, répondit-elle émue par sa déclaration la main sur sa virilité.

Sans se quitter des yeux, ils tentaient de contenir leurs gémissements .Six jours, sans pouvoir se parler, se toucher, se voir avaient attisé leur désir de l'autre. Ils commençaient à perdre pied avec toutes leurs caresses et leurs gémissements les faisaient chavirer dans un autre monde.

Lentement Castle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Kate, de sa langue il la léchait, la mordillait, la suçait...le goût sucré de la peau de sa femme le comblait au plus haut point. Kate se sentait défaillir devant son acharnement à la faire succomber.

\- Ne me marque pas, haleta-t-elle soudainement en reprenant ses esprits

\- Hum, grogna Rick dans son cou alors que Kate ne relâchait pas sa pression sur son sexe

De sa main droite, il lui empoigna la cuisse pour qu'elle lui encercle la taille et la bloqua encore plus contre le mur, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. La chaussure à talon de Kate touchait la jambe droite de Rick ce qui le fit sourire

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda amusée Kate en lâchant le sexe de son mari pour encercler son cou amoureusement

\- C'est sexy, avoua Rick alors qu'il lui empoignait les fesses virilement tout en les malaxant

\- sexy ? un placard à balais ?

\- Hum…..toi à moitié habillée dans un placard à balais, tes chaussures à talons sur mes fesses, expliqua-t-il en la surélevant dans ses bras pour qu'elle lui encercle toute la taille de ses longues jambes

\- Ça t'excite ? râla Kate alors qu'il frottait son érection sur son intimité

\- Pas toi ? demanda Castle en abaissant ses balconnets de soutien-gorge pour attraper un sein dans sa bouche

\- Rick…

\- Hum ?

\- Maintenant , supplia Kate

Elle ne voulait plus attendre, elle souhaitait pouvoir s'unir à lui, le sentir en elle. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, Kate se sentait comme complète, jamais aucun homme lui avait fait ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Elle avait un besoin urgent de ne former plus qu'un avec son mari. Doucement , Rick souleva le bassin de Kate pour s'introduire en elle.

\- Mon dieu Kate, soupira Rick en lâchant son sein

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle en commençant à onduler du bassin tout en lui capturant les lèvres

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour un baiser passionné…..la tendresse avait laissé place au désir…à l'urgence. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Alors que Kate s'affairait à caresser chaque bout de peau découverte de son mari, de ses talons elle appuya sur son fessier comme pour mieux l'exciter ce qui le fit sourire.

Même dans l'urgence, sa femme prenait un vilain plaisir à l'émoustiller plus que de mesure. Doucement, Castle ancra ses mains sur sa taille pour arrêter son ondulation sur son sexe, puis tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il lui donna des coups de bassin tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Les gémissements de Kate se transformèrent en cris, alors pour ne pas se faire surprendre, il lui captura de nouveau les lèvres. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent ,la jouissance commençait à leur prendre le bas ventre à tous les deux. Des papillons titillaient chacune de leurs entrailles. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, Castle et Kate explosèrent en même temps.

Les jambes en coton, le corps tremblant, Rick peinait à porter sa femme mais pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait relâcher leur étreinte.

Blottie dans ses bras, Kate tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Rick venait de lui donner un orgasme démentiel….le genre de plaisir qui lui faisait contracter son intimité pendant plusieurs minutes.

Transpirant, il desserra son étreinte pour poser son front contre le sien :

\- Capitaine Beckett….c'était extraordinaire, murmura-t-il en lui piquant un baiser

\- Merci pour ce joli moment, sourit-elle à son appellation

\- Merci à toi, Mme Castle . Tu me surprendras toujours, reprit-il rêveur en relâchant son étreinte pour la déposer au sol.

\- Pourquoi?demanda-t-elle les jambes en coton

\- On vient de faire l'amour au poste, lui rappela-t-il en remontant son caleçon pendant que Kate qui avait baissé sa jupe cherchait sa petite culotte

\- En fait c'est plus près de la morgue que du poste mon cœur

\- Encore mieux ! s'extasia-t-il en refermant sa chemise

\- Tu sais que par moments tu me fais peur

-Que par moments ? la taquina-t-il

\- Non,...Rick tu n'aurais pas vu mon dessous ? sourit-elle amusée par l'air jovial de son mari

\- Tiens, assura-t-il en lui tendant son dessous qui se trouvait dans sa poche de costard

\- Ça c'est sexy, dit-elle en se mordillant lèvre inférieure

\- Quoi ? le fait que je sorte des dessous féminins de mes poches ?

\- Non !

\- Quoi alors ? reprit-il en la regardant enfiler son string ce qui l'émoustillait de nouveau

\- Le fait que tu sortes MES dessous de ta veste

\- C'est pareil, répondit Rick en lui encerclant la taille

\- Pas vraiment, il y a une sacrée nuance

\- Kate…je ne lorgne que sur TES dessous, sourit Castle en lui caressant le visage

\- T'as intérêt, bougonna-t-elle en lui caressant le torse

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se souriaient.

\- Je vais devoir y aller

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle

\- Je t'appelle ce soir ?

\- Non…..je le ferai, avec Lanie on ne sait jamais

\- Ok….je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur , avoua-t-elle en l'embrassant

\- A ce soir…et merci pour la session placard

\- Une chose de plus à rayer sur ta liste de fantasmes

\- C'est vrai...la prochaine fois, on rayera sur ta liste

\- Tu es sûr d'être à la hauteur de mes fantasmes Rick Castle? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Always Mlle Beckett, assura-t-il en lui caressant la joue

\- A ce soir, murmura-t-elle alors que son estomac se nouait de nouveau à l'idée de le voir repartir

\- Tout va bien se passer

\- Hum

\- Répète-le

\- Tout va bien se passer

\- Ok, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau alors que le téléphone de Kate sonnait

Doucement, elle relâcha les lèvres de son mari pour prendre son cellulaire en main.

\- C'est Espo

\- Il est temps que j'y aille

\- Hum

\- A ce soir, répéta-t-il le cœur serré en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte

\- Rick

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais me donner le téléphone de ton père et ton nouveau numéro si tu veux que je t'appelle

\- Ton côté pragmatique nous sauvera toujours….

 _Commissariat de New-York_

Toujours face au tableau Blanc, Esposito , Ryan et Callie essayaient de dénouer cette énigme. Ils étaient sûrs d'avoir la solution en face d'eux mais chacun pris dans leurs pensées n'arrivaient guère à trouver le meurtrier.

Javier avait toujours en tête la conversation avec Castle , son ami allait briser le cœur de Kate en lui parlant de son déménagement, il en était certain. L'attitude de Kate cette semaine l'avait inquiété. Son amie se renfermait de jour en jour et même Lanie n'arrivait pas à la faire parler.

Leur enquête avançait à petits pas mais aujourd'hui face à l'attitude de Rick il avait peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Castle et Beckett allaient bel et bien divorcer et ça le peinait. Ils avaient toujours été un exemple de couple pour lui, une image de pur bonheur qui lui laissait espérer un meilleur avenir pour lui-même. Perdu dans ses songes , il n'entendit pas Callie :

\- Espo, ça va ? demanda inquiet Ryan devant le mutisme de son ami

\- Hum….oui, pardon. Vous disiez ?

\- Callie suggérait de reprendre l'affaire depuis le début

Regardant sa montre, Javier soupira de frustration. S'il reprenait toute l'enquête, ils n'arriveraient jamais à l'heure avec Ryan pour son rendez-vous avec Gates. Fatigué et inquiet de ne pas voir Kate remonter de la morgue depuis le départ de Castle, il décida de l'appeler :

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Callie

\- J'appelle le capitaine

\- Pour ?

La question de Callie finit dans les oubliettes, Espo se retourna pour prendre son cellulaire et contacter Kate. Après plusieurs sonneries sans décrocher, il soupira.

\- Donc si on reprend l'affaire….

\- Stop, la coupa Javier

\- Pardon ? demanda surprise Callie

\- J'ai dit Stop. On n'arrivera à rien ce soir. On va rentrer se reposer et demain on y verra plus clair.

\- Mais il n'est que 19 heures ?

\- C'est moi le patron et j'ai dit stop, assura Espo agacé par l'attitude de la nouvelle recrue.

Il n'avait guère apprécié le fait qu'elle renseigne Castle sur le lieu où se trouvait Kate et maintenant elle osait le contredire.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle en voyant qu'elle avait été trop loin.

Prenant ses affaires, elle partit s'asseoir à son bureau sans aucun mot.

\- Vas-y tout doux, murmura Ryan

\- Elle n'a pas à discuter mes ordres et..

\- Callie a raison, si on n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Gates, on aurait continué, le coupa Kévin pour tenter de calmer son ami.

\- Hum

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Beckett, avoua Javier en lorgnant sur l'ascenseur

\- Moi aussi….Castle aussi m'inquiète

\- Castle ? tu rigoles là ? il se pointe tout sourire pour demander les clés à Kate !

\- Tout sourire, tu exagères

\- Faux frère, siffla Espo

\- Kate est comme une sœur pour moi mais Castle fait partie de la famille aussi

\- Mais…

\- Et dans un couple, tout le monde n'est pas tout blanc et on ne peut pas dire que Kate soit celle qui ait le plus ramé dans cette relation.

\- Il va l'anéantir

\- Il l'est aussi, assura Ryan

Regardant Ryan pendant quelques minutes, Esposito soupira résigné devant la réflexion de son partenaire. Il avait raison et ça l'agaçait. Pas que Castle souffre autant que Beckett , non, ce qui l'agaçait c'était la situation de leurs deux amis.

\- Allez, viens, on va être en retard, reprit Ryan alors que Callie les toisait de loin.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

* * *

 _One police plaza_

Quand Victoria Gates avait répondu au lieutenant Kévin Ryan quelques jours auparavant, elle ne se doutait pas dans quel imbroglio politique elle mettait les pieds.  
Elle avait simplement acquiescé à une demande ou plutôt une faveur d'un de ses anciens détectives. Mais quand elle avait commencé à parcourir le dossier que Montgomery avait envoyé à l'époque à Smith, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que d'une affaire de sénateur.  
De nombreux noms de personnes haut placées figuraient dans ces fichiers dont,le numéro deux de la CIA: David Cohen.  
Victoria Gates n'était pas quelqu'un d'influençable ou qui avait peur. Elle se battait pour la justice avant tout…mais ces quelques lignes dans ce dossier avaient suffi à l'effrayer. Ces lieutenants savaient-ils au moins où ils mettaient les pieds ? On ne portait pas de telles accusations sur des personnes aussi importantes sans preuves…..et ces documents ne suffiraient pas à les faire plonger.  
Ils comportaient seulement des numéros de comptes, des noms. Pour les faire tomber, il faudrait qu'ils enquêtent, ce qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille à tout ce beau monde.  
David Cohen apparaissait un bon nombre de fois. Il était relié à William Braken. Pendant que ce dernier ramassait l'argent des flics ripoux, Cohen,lui,encaissait les mandats Cash pour la campagne de Braken mais aussi à ses fins personnelles. Gates ne comprenait pas comment le nom de Cohen n'était pas encore apparu dans l'affaire Johanna Beckett.  
Il avait sans doute effacé ses traces, pensa-t-elle.  
L'ancien capitaine du 12ème avait longtemps hésité avant de contacter ses anciens lieutenants. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle s'était même imaginée leur mentir , elle aussi….pour leur protection, mais le flic ancré en elle, l'avait faite se raviser. Aucune personne n'était au-dessus des lois, même pas David Cohen.  
Une part d'elle , était intriguée sur le tenant du pourquoi. Pourquoi Ryan souhaitait ce dossier? savait-il ce qui s'y trouvait? et comment?  
Alors elle l'avait convoqué pour un entretien

Assise devant son bureau, elle tentait d'expliquer la situation aux deux détectives qui se trouvaient en face d'elle après qu'ils lui aient tout avoué:

\- Au-delà de votre plaque, vous risquez votre vie, ces gens là ne tomberont pas sans faire de dommages, assura-t-elle d'un ton sans équivoque  
\- On le sait Capitaine, répondit Javier  
\- Pourquoi Beckett est-elle hors-jeu ? C'est son affaire, non?  
\- Elle a des soucis familiaux  
\- De quels genres ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant les mines décomposées des gars

\- Messieurs, si je dois vous suivre dans cette histoire, je dois tout savoir.  
\- Elle divorce, abdiqua Ryan  
\- Vous plaisantez là ?  
\- Non….elle n'est pas très bien alors…..lui avouer qu'on n'a peut-être pas terminé l'affaire de sa mère….l'achèverait certainement, expliqua Espo  
\- Et lui mentir rendrait les choses plus faciles ?

\- Vous êtes la meilleure équipe de la criminelle, vous êtes doués dans votre job mais ce qui fait votre force c'est votre entente à tous les quatre, tenta de leur expliquer Gates.  
\- Mais  
\- Et cette complicité sera peut-être la seule solution pour résoudre l'enquête  
\- Beckett et Castle ne sont plus ensemble et..  
\- Beckett est le genre de flic qui n'abandonne pas et Castle, malgré son côté puéril et enfantin ferait tout pour votre capitaine.  
\- Ils divorcent!  
\- Et alors ? l'affaire Johanna Beckett est leur affaire à tous les deux. Si vous souhaitez avoir une chance de faire tomber David Cohen , vous aurez besoin d'eux.  
\- Vous pensez qu'on devrait lui dire ….à Beckett? demanda timidement Ryan en connaissant la réponse  
\- Il s'agit de votre capitaine…elle a le droit de savoir. Kate Beckett est tout sauf faible et même si elle traverse une mauvaise passe, elle reste la même.  
\- Ok, soupira Espo. Que doit-on faire ?  
\- Enquêter mais en restant discrets. Tous ces numéros vous mèneront à des preuves mais il vous faudra être...  
\- Discrets, la coupa Ryan en reprenant ses propos comme pour mieux s'en imprégner. On va voir ça avec Vikram.  
\- Je ne pourrai pas grand chose pour vous, mes mains sont liées. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est garder en lieu sûr une copie du dossier au cas où...  
\- Au cas où ?  
\- Au cas où on disparaîtrait Bro, expliqua Javier devant la mine livide de Ryan

 _Commissariat de New-York_

Elle l'avait vu remontée de la morgue, elle l'avait analysée. Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle ? Cette question , elle se l'était posée au moment où elle avait posé son regard sur elle. Au-delà de son titre de capitaine, elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Mais Kate Beckett possédait quelque chose qu'elle convoitait, qu'elle désirait :Richard Castle et elle la détestait juste pour ça.  
Prenant son manteau , elle se hâta de sortir du poste pour tenter de le voir lui….le seul homme qui avait été là pour elle.  
Avec un sourire, un mot gentil , il avait pansé ses blessures. À travers ses dédicaces, elle s'était de nouveau sentie femme.  
Elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était mais elle n'en avait cure….Richard Castle serait bientôt sien.  
Scrutant les abords du commissariat , elle le vit marcher au loin, le dos voûté comme abattu. Après quelques foulées, elle avait bifurqué sur une contre-allée pour pouvoir lui rentrer dedans à la ruelle suivante et enfin lui parler.

Castle était dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment prédominait dans son cœur : la joie d'avoir pu serrer de nouveau sa femme dans ses bras, la peine qu'il ressentait devant ses pleurs ou l'angoisse qu'elle ait raison et que son père ne les sorte pas de cette affaire. Il se sentait perdu et désemparé par la situation. En quelques semaines ,sa vie entière avait basculé et dans moins de 8 jours elle allait de nouveau chavirer. Il espérait seulement que ce soit du bon côté cette fois-ci et qu'aucun drame ne les toucherait encore.  
Sa relation avec Kate était précaire, il le savait, il le sentait. Sa femme culpabilisait et avait le sentiment de ne pas mériter son amour….à aucun moment de leur relation de couple , il n'avait senti Kate aussi peu sûre d'elle…..aussi peu sûre d'eux.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de canaliser sa peine. Les mains dans les poches, les épaules affaissées, il marchait dans les rues de New-York en tentant vainement de trouver une solution à ce " carnage. " Que faire si son père échouait? Devait-il fuir comme Kate le lui l'avait suggéré ? non…..quelle vie ce serait pour eux et pour Alexis ?  
Ses pas se faisaient lourds comme si le poids de ses problèmes pesait sur sa grande carcasse dégingandée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas arriver. Quand ils rentrèrent en collision, Castle eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le corps de la jeune femme qui l'avait percuté sur la gauche.

Vacillant dans ses bras, elle se sentait revivre. Elle était dans les bras de Richard Castle

\- Pardon, murmura-t-elle pour engager la conversation en relevant le visage pour qu'il la contemple  
\- Lieutenant Rodriguez ?répondit Rick intrigué en relâchant son étreinte une fois qu'elle fut stabilisée  
\- Monsieur Castle…..je suis désolée, mentit-elle l'air surpris de le voir. J'étais au téléphone et je n'ai pas fait attention  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal et je vous en prie c'est Castle ou Rick mais oubliez les « monsieur », sourit Rick devant sa gêne  
\- Très bien mais à deux conditions ?  
\- Deux conditions?  
\- Oui  
-Lesquelles?  
\- Moi c'est Callie et non lieutenant Rodriguez  
\- Très bien Callie, abdiqua Castle en la contemplant  
\- Et la deuxième, laissez-moi vous offrir un café pour me faire pardonner  
\- C'est gentil mais...  
\- J'insiste, répondit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle n'était pas Kate mais par ses mimiques, sa façon de le regarder , Rick entrevoyait un peu sa femme dans ce jeune lieutenant. Alors las de passer ses soirées seul et désireux de se changer les idées juste le temps d'un café, il accepta. Après tout un café lui ferait certainement du bien.

 _Club de strip-tease_

Pendant plusieurs heures, Jackson Hunt avait analysé tout le dossier monté par Vikram et ses acolytes. Ils avaient longuement discuté sur la stratégie à adopter.  
Leurs preuves étaient suffisantes pour accabler David Cohen mais pas assez pour le traduire en justice. Ils avaient décidé que la meilleure façon d'arriver à leurs fins était de faire tomber le second de la CIA en tentant d'accéder à ce coffre fort de la PNC banque.

\- David Cohen a presque 40 ans, il nous faut quelqu'un avec ce profil  
\- Change les dates de naissances et je m'y rends  
\- C'est pas si simple. Ces comptes sont hautement sécurisés, je ne peux pas hacher toute une identité, une photo c'est déjà le bout du monde.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais un Geek ?  
\- Oui ! mais je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracles et pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question! s'excéda Vikram qui en avait marre qu'on doute sans arrêt de ses capacités.  
\- Je connais quelqu'un qui y arrivera certainement, reprit Hunt sans faire attention à ses états d'âme  
\- Impossible  
\- L'impossible n'existe pas dans mon monde. Trafique la photo et je m'occupe de l'identité. On se voit demain matin  
\- Demain ? s'étrangla l'analyste  
\- Dans une semaine, cette affaire aura pris des proportions inimaginables, il nous faut rentrer dans cette banque et voir ce que contient ce compte, si tu veux retrouver ta vie.  
\- Mais si vite ?  
\- Oui…..je préfère m'assurer qu'on n' affabule pas sur d'éventuelles preuves, assura Hunt en se relevant pour partir  
\- Et pour les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, je fais quoi ? cria-t-il pour qu'il s'arrête  
\- Pour le moment tu ne fais rien…..je ne suis jamais venu, termina Hunt en refermant la porte du club de strip-tease.

 _Appartement de Lanie_

Ce petit intermède avec son mari, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Kate s'était ressourcée et se sentait mieux . Fermant les yeux , elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Rick sur elle….son souffle dans son cou, ses baisers sur sa bouche. Cette pause dans ce calvaire avait été une bouffée d'oxygène .  
Elle était rentrée , il y avait quelques minutes et après avoir salué sa meilleure amie, elle avait opté pour une douche. Kate avait besoin de relâcher la pression, de se prélasser mais surtout de se retrouver seule pour penser à son mari.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se délectait de ce moment.

Le dernier « je t'aime » de son mari, lui rappelait ses débuts avec Rick. Ils devaient tous les deux garder leurs relations secrètes, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle se souvenait d'une des séances de dédicaces de Castle à New-York, elle avait fait la queue comme tout le monde pour avoir son autographe sur son livre, car, en dehors du commissariat, elle n'était plus le lieutenant Katherine Beckett, elle était seulement Kate….une femme amoureuse et prête à tout pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Après plusieurs heures d'attente, elle s'était retrouvée devant lui. Castle n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses papiers et c'est d'une voix monotone qu'il avait lancé :

\- Bonjour, ce roman est pour qui ?  
\- Ce roman est pour Kate, avait-elle répondu à se remémorant le début de leur quatrième année de partenariat quand elle l'avait rejoint à une séance de dédicace pour s'excuser de son silence.

Au son de la voix de sa petite amie, Castle avait relevé la tête brusquement pour fondre sous le regard amoureux de Kate.

\- Kate, avait-il souri comme un bienheureux en la dévorant du regard  
\- Castle, avait-elle déclaré en lui tendant son livre  
\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire la queue pour une dédicace, avait-il répondu amusé en lui prenant le livre des mains tout en lui caressant les doigts  
\- Ah bon ? je ne savais pas que j'avais droit à ce genre de faveur, l'avait-elle taquiné en se mordant la lèvre inférieure  
\- Tu as droit à bien plus, avait-il rétorqué sans la lâcher des yeux.

Devant le regard brûlant de son petit-ami , elle avait souri pendant qu'il apposait sa dédicace, sur l'exemplaire du livre qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Et voici  
\- Merci, dit-elle alors qu'il lui répondait en appuyant sur chaque parole  
\- Et je tiens à signaler que j'en…. pense….. chaque…. mot

-...

\- Tu veux que je fasse une pause, on pourrait aller boire un café ?

Elle avait hésité quelques secondes, mais voyant la foule qui commençait à s'impatienter, elle avait déclaré en jouant au même jeu que lui :

\- On boira ce….café….ce soir .

Subjugué devant son audace, il en était resté bouche bée et l'avait regardée s'éloigner doucement.

Dehors à l'abri des regards, elle avait soufflé pour reprendre contenance et pour se donner du courage. À chaque dédicace de Rick, son cœur palpitait de surprise comme si c'était la première fois.  
Tous ses romans étaient signés, elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, il le lui avait dédicacé alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils formaient un « nous » cette dédicace prenait déjà une place particulière dans son coeur.  
Ouvrant délicatement son livre, elle avait lu à voix basse en redessinant les contours de l'écriture de Castle:

« À Katherine Beckett….la femme que j'aime , puisse notre vie être aussi merveilleuse et palpitante, que ces quatre dernières années à tes côtés, Always »

C'était la première fois depuis la fusillade, qu'il prononçait de nouveau ces trois petits mots. Même s'il ne les avait pas tenus à voix haute, leur portée était la même. Richard Castle l'aimait.

Kate se laissait bercer par ce doux souvenir quand Lanie entra sans préambule dans la salle de bain en s'écriant :

\- Kate, le chinois est arrivé!  
\- Lanie! Je suis sous la douche! s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée par son attitude alors qu'elle tentait de cacher sa nudité derrière le rideau de douche.  
\- Et alors ? sourit la légiste heureuse de pouvoir taquiner sa meilleure amie  
\- Alors ? j'aimerais avoir un minium d'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire, bougonna-t-elle en prenant la serviette qu'elle lui tendait pour s'enrouler dedans  
\- Oh je vois…..je ne savais pas que tu étais autant en manque, et que tu avais besoin d'intimité, rigola Lanie  
\- Quoi ? NON!  
\- C'est bon Honey..c'est naturel, reprit morte de rire Lanie alors que Kate fulminait  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et …  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Je…tu….laisse moi tranquille sous la douche, ronchonna-t-elle en partant rejoindre sa chambre  
Même dans la salle de bain , elle était dérangée, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait pas droit à un seul moment de répit. Et que sa meilleure amie puisse s'imaginer qu'elle se tripotait toute seule était le comble de la journée! Enfilant un bas de jogging et un débardeur, Kate la rejoignit quelques minutes après dans le salon en lui déclarant :

\- Retire ce sourire satisfait de ton visage  
\- Oh allez…y'a pas mort d'homme, Kate  
\- Non…c'est vrai ..mais je prenais juste une douche, se justifia Beckett en retrouvant sa bonne humeur  
\- Ok, abdiqua-t-elle en lui souriant

Lanie souhaitait juste passer une bonne soirée avec Kate, elle voulait que son amie se confie à elle et l'embêter sur ce genre de chose ne donnerait que l'effet inverse, elle le savait. Prenant place en face d'elle, elle lui tendit les différentes boîtes du chinois .

Kate , les examina, en se disant que tous les plats qu'avait sélectionnés Lanie étaient les préférés de Castle. Perdant sa mine réjouie, elle en ouvrit une, et se mit à picorer en pensant à son mari.  
Fatiguée de la voir se renfermer sur elle-même, la légiste tenta une nouvelle approche :

\- À une époque, on se disait tout  
\- Hum, marmonna Kate en relevant les yeux sur la mine inquiète de son amie  
\- À une époque, tu me faisais confiance et aucun sujet n'était tabou  
\- C'est toujours le cas et je t'assure que je ne prenais qu'une douche dans cette salle de bain, s'exaspéra Kate  
\- Je parlais de toi et Castle  
\- Oh, soupira-t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête honteuse  
\- Sweety, parle-moi  
\- Je ne peux pas  
\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? tenta de comprendre Lanie en s'adossant à son canapé.

Elles étaient toutes les deux sur le sol du salon , l'une en face de l'autre, simplement séparées par la table basse.

\- ….  
\- Tu te souviens de la fois où mon petit-ami m'a demandé un plan à trois ?  
\- Oui, sourit Kate à l'évocation de se souvenir  
\- Ou quand tu m'as parlé pour la première fois du meurtre de ta mère ?  
\- Où veux-tu en venir? hésita-t-elle  
\- Je croyais qu'on était amies  
\- On l'est mais..  
\- Depuis que tu es avec Castle….j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est éloigné. C'est normal, tu as un mari et vous avez votre jardin secret. Alors plus de discussion sur l'intimité ou sur tes peurs….tu l'as lui.  
\- Lanie  
\- Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là et j'aimerais juste que ma meilleure amie me fasse de nouveau confiance, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton tellement sincère que Kate en était mal à l'aise  
\- Je te fais confiance  
\- Ok…alors je vais te poser une dernière fois la question : pourquoi Castle et toi êtes-vous séparés ?

Kate ne savait plus quoi faire. Lanie venait de se livrer devant elle, son amie semblait tellement inquiète pour elle et en même temps, elle avait bien compris le message…..leurs confidences lui manquaient.  
Seulement quoi faire ? lui dire la vérité et la mettre en danger ? ou mentir une nouvelle fois….pour s'enfoncer encore plus ?

Lanie qui attendait patiemment une réponse, scrutait sa meilleure amie. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi éloignées en plus de dix ans d'amitié. Elle avait l'impression ces derniers temps, qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre elles. Attendant encore quelques minutes et ne voyant toujours pas Kate réagir, elle se leva et murmura en quittant le salon :

\- On se voit demain  
\- Lanie, attend!  
\- Demain Kate, soupira la légiste en refermant sa porte blessée par ce nouveau refus


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

* * *

 _Appartement de Lanie_

Lanie était partie se réfugier dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi se faisait-elle si distante avec elle ? si elle ne désirait pas d'aide de sa part , pourquoi était-elle venue chez elle ?  
Elle connaissait Kate depuis plus de dix ans, elles avaient pratiquement tout vécu ensemble : les déceptions amoureuses, les sorties trop arrosées, la perte d'un être cher et leurs confidences les plus intimes. Mais aujourd'hui, Lanie avait l'impression que quelque chose était différent. Son amie avait changé. Sa relation avec Castle l'avait changée. Autant cela l'avait épanouie et rendue plus vivante, autant elle était devenue plus secrète.  
Kate ne partageait plus ces petites confidences qu'on ne faisait qu'à sa meilleure amie, non, elle avait Castle désormais.  
Fatiguée de devoir toujours lui tirer les vers du nez, Lanie s'était isolée dans sa chambre pour tenter de faire le point sur leur relation.

Assise depuis plus de trente minutes sur son lit, elle fut sortie de ses songes par deux petits coups timides à sa porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda hésitante Kate en entrebâillant la porte face au silence de son amie  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Lanie, je….  
\- Non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne daignes plus avoir confiance en moi Kate ?  
\- Rien. J'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en n'importe qui, tenta d'expliquer la jeune détective en entrant dans la chambre de la légiste  
\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas le grand Richard Castle mais à une époque on était amies , s'indigna-t-elle alors que les yeux de Kate s'humidifiaient  
\- Tu as raison, soupira cette dernière en s'asseyant en face d'elle sur le lit  
\- À quel sujet ?  
\- Je me suis éloignée de toi . Inconsciemment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, souffla-t-elle en cherchant une explication.

\- Ce que je partage avec Castle est comme un rêve éveillé. Il est mon rêve, avoua-t-elle à son amie en se laissant choir sur le dos.

Kate voulait tenter d'expliquer à Lanie ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle maîtrisait pas l'art des mots comme son mari. Elle avait l'impression de cafouiller, de ne pas se faire comprendre comme elle le désirait.

\- Je pense …que quelque part au fond de moi….j'ai peur.  
\- Peur ?  
\- Hum…..c'est stupide mais…j'ai l'impression que si je t'en parle…je vais me réveiller…et mon rêve va s'envoler…que ces quatre années auprès de Rick n'auront été qu'un délicieux rêve, murmura-t-elle en regardant Lanie droit dans les yeux.

La légiste qui était adossée à sa tête de lit, écoutait attentivement son amie se livrer sur sa relation avec son mari. La tête de Kate reposait dorénavant sur les cuisses de Lanie.

\- J'aime Castle, continua Kate la gorge nouée à l'idée de lui dire la vérité  
\- Je sais , Sweety, chuchota-t-elle émue en lui caressant les cheveux  
\- J'ai peur Lanie  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De te perdre  
\- Me perdre? c'est idiot Kate pourquoi me perdrais-tu?  
\- Je t'ai mentie, avoua enfin Beckett sans la lâcher du regard  
\- Menti ? À quel sujet ? demanda Lanie en stoppant ses caresses pour la dévisager  
\- Je ne vais pas divorcer….je ne suis pas séparée

Ça y est, c'était dit…..Kate se sentait enfin libérée de ce poids sur sa poitrine. Elle avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs minutes seule dans le salon, sur la façon d'aborder le sujet…..mais la franchise était son seul choix.  
Plus de mensonges avait-elle décidé. La vérité , la terrifiait mais Lanie avait le droit de connaître ce pan de sa vie. C'était sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'avait aidée après le meurtre de sa mère, celle avec qui elle avait pleuré, crié mais aussi la complice des fous rires, des moments heureux ….…..Lanie Parrish, qui était comme une sœur pour elle, ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte.

\- Tu plaisantes ,là ? s'indigna la légiste en repensant à cette dernière semaine…ce dernier mois écoulé.  
\- Non

Lanie la dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes en tentant d'assimiler ses propos , puis elle se releva brusquement en lui criant dessus:

\- Pendant des semaines, je me suis inquiétée pour toi alors que tu roucoulais!  
\- Je ne roucoulais pas ! se défendit Kate  
\- Non ? et que faisais-tu alors ? pesta-t-elle  
\- Je n'ai commencé à mentir que depuis mon retour du Mexique. Castle et moi avons réellement des problèmes.  
\- Ah et bien si c'est seulement depuis le Mexique, alors ! répéta-t-elle ironiquement  
\- Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas te mentir

\- Lanie…je suis réellement désolée. Rick et moi avons traversé pas mal d'épreuves et….  
\- Vous ne divorcez pas ? la coupa Lanie ne comprenant pas un mot de cette histoire  
\- Non  
\- Pourquoi mentir alors ?  
\- Je…..à cause de moi.  
\- Pardon?  
\- J'ai fouiné un peu trop et à cause de moi, on est menacé. Tout le monde l'est.  
\- Je ne comprends rien

Kate regarda Lanie et après un long soupir…..elle se lança dans ses explications. Elle lui raconta tout…..plus de mensonges.

 _Dans un café de New-York_

Attablés à l'une des tables dans un recoin du café. Castle faisait la connaissance de Callie Rodriguez, jeune lieutenant de la criminelle , d'une trentaine d'années et qui était devenue flic pour offrir un monde meilleur.  
Il était fasciné par ses ressemblances avec Kate…..elle lui rappelait sa femme. Dans sa façon de s'exprimer, de le regarder…..il l'avait l'impression de la revoir au début de leur partenariat et ça l'amusait de revivre cette époque-là.

\- Alors vous êtes une fan ? demanda Rick après que Callie lui ait avoué avoir lu tous ses romans  
\- Dans vos rêves, Castle! avait-elle répondu en souriant  
\- Dans mes rêves ? ria Rick en repensant à toutes les fois où Kate lui avait rétorqué cette phrase.  
\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le charmant du regard  
\- Vous avez réellement lu tous mes livres ? continua Castle qui tentait d'en découvrir plus sur cette jolie demoiselle  
\- Hum…Hum….mais, j'ai aussi lu tout les Patterson.

Callie Rodriguez était une femme amoureuse mais avant tout elle était flic….et enquêter sur Richard Castle et Kate Beckett était son passe-temps favori. Elle connaissait tout de l'auteur…

\- Patterson n'a pas reçu le prix Poe cette année, ronchonna Rick à l'évocation de son rival  
\- C'est vrai…la saga des Nikki Heat était grandiose, je dois bien l'avouer  
\- J'étais inspirée , avoua-t-il en pensant à sa femme  
\- Et maintenant que va écrire le grand Richard Castle ?  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Oui…votre inspiration est dans un bureau à faire de la paperasse …..rien qui pourrait attirer les lecteurs  
\- Les gens se sont attachés à Nikki  
\- Non…..ils se sont attachés aux suspens…..à l'incontrôlable Rook et à ses fantaisies…..Nikki derrière un bureau n'est pas aussi vendeur  
\- Vous ne lirez pas la suite ? s'inquiéta Rick devant sa logique  
\- Franchement…..non.  
\- Oh! soupira Castle qui n'avait jamais vraiment pensé devoir mettre un jour Nikki Heat au placard.  
\- Mais ce n'est que mon avis, ajouta malicieusement Callie sans le lâcher des yeux

 _Appartement de Lanie_

Après lui avoir tout révélé, elles avaient discuté sans tabou , sans mensonge de tout ce que cela impliquait. Lanie n'avait pas caché sa peur et son énervement face à cette situation. Elle avait avoué à Kate , qu'elle s'était mise dans de beaux draps et elle lui en voulait de l'avoir mise à l'écart.  
Mais dans cette chambre, elle tentait de faire abstraction de sa rancœur pour se concentrer sur son amie. Ce soir, Kate Beckett s'était révélée comme au premier jour. Elle retrouvait sa meilleure amie. Après plusieurs explications, elles s'étaient relevées afin de poursuivre leur repas plus sereinement cette fois.  
Elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord de passer une bonne soirée comme elles le faisaient autrefois.

Assises de nouveau , l'une en face de l'autre, Kate avait recouvré son appétit et buvait un verre de vin alors que Lanie la bombardait de questions :

\- Dans le placard à balais ! Katherine Beckett ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton outré et amusé  
\- Six jours sans se voir Lanie, riait Kate alors que Lanie souriait  
\- Tout de même…..c'est MON placard à balais !  
\- Je n'en savais rien  
\- Et je peux savoir où notre capitaine s'envoie en l'air dans le commissariat ?  
\- Nulle part, sourit Kate à l'évocation de son titre

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir parler de sa relation avec son amie. De lui parler de Castle. Lanie lui avait promis de ne jamais révéler ses confidences et c'était tout ce qui importait pour Kate.

\- Nulle part ?  
\- Hum…Hum  
\- Tu t'es assagie dis donc, la taquina la légiste  
\- Je ne me suis jamais envoyée en l'air au poste !  
\- Non….sauf cette après-midi, rétorqua amusée Lanie en se servant un nouveau verre. Alors comment c'était?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- De braver un interdit ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…..je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment  
\- Heureusement pour Castle, sinon tu n'aurais rien fait  
\- C'est vrai, constata Kate en prenant un peu plus de nouilles. Et toi ?  
\- Moi?  
\- Où Lanie Parish a-t-elle posé ses fesses dans mon commissariat?  
\- À la morgue  
\- Pas sur la table d'autopsie ? grimaça Kate à cette idée  
\- Non…sur le plan de travail  
\- J'y pose mes mains fréquemment !  
\- Et alors ? riait Lanie devant la mine choquée de son amie  
\- Y a-t-il un autre endroit où je dois retirer mes doigts ? s'amusa Kate  
\- Commence par ton bureau , alors ! déclara Lanie en lui faisant un clin d'oeil  
\- Mon…bureau ! cracha Kate qui faillit s'étouffer avec ses nouilles. Quand!  
\- Pendant que Madame s'amusait avec son mari au Mexique…..Espo voulait jouer au capitaine.  
\- Je vais vomir  
\- Oh allez…..c'est drôle et puis c'était tellement bon!

\- Dans mon bureau, répéta atterrée Kate  
\- Non…..Sur ton bureau, Honey, riait Lanie  
\- Toi et Espo ? vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? demanda Kate en tentant de ne pas trop penser aux fesses de Lanie sur sa paperasse  
\- Rien de bien sérieux….on prend juste du bon temps…sur ton bureau  
\- Ouais…..change de lieu à l'avenir, bougonna-t-elle tout de même amusée par la situation  
\- Promis. Sinon…niveau sexe….où situes-tu le célibataire le plus convoité de New-York ?  
\- L'homme marié le plus convoité de New York, tu veux dire ?  
\- Hum..Hum, acquiesça Lanie en piquant un Nem dans la boîte de Kate  
\- Le meilleur  
\- Oh arrête ! tu peux être sincère…..j'étais déjà jalouse des exploits de Josh alors ne me dis pas que Castle est meilleur !

\- Bien au-dessus, avoua Kate un peu éméchée. Il me fait ressentir des choses que je n'ai éprouvées avec personne d'autre avant lui

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda avide de renseignements Lanie.  
\- Il est patient…..au lit…..il prend le temps.  
\- C'est un homme doux  
-Oui…mais il a aussi ce côté sauvage qui me fait chavirer, reprit Kate en fermant les yeux pour ressentir de nouveau le souffle de Castle dans son cou  
\- Alors quelle était ta meilleure partie de jambe en l'air…..c'est quoi ton TOP 1 et où ?  
\- Ça c'est personnel, rétorqua aussitôt Kate en revenant à la réalité du moment  
\- Allez Honey….la première fois, la deuxième….le placard à balais ?

\- Je ne te poserai plus de questions après ?  
-Ok….je dirais alors….notre nuit de noces  
\- Tu dis ça parce que ce soir-là tu as couché avec ton mari officiellement , sourit Lanie  
\- Je fais l'amour à mon mari…..et non je le dis parce que cette nuit-là était…surréaliste, répondit rêveuse Kate

 _Loft des Castle_

Rick était rentré depuis quelques minutes. Il avait laissé Callie devant ce café et il était rentré en taxi. Sur le chemin , il s'était surpris à penser à elle. Elle l'intriguait. Il avait appris à connaître cette nouvelle recrue et il en était ravi car grâce à elle, il avait passé une bonne soirée…loin de tous ses ennuis.  
Il espérait que son père lui donne de ses nouvelles demain…il voulait savoir où en était l'enquête. Rester dans le flou, ne lui plaisait guère.

Après avoir pris une douche, il s'était installé à son bureau pour écrire. Mais les minutes avaient défilé, et ses doigts ne s'étaient pas encore activés sur les touches de son clavier. Callie le faisait douter. Et si Nikki assise derrière un bureau ne plaisait plus au lecteur ?

Réfléchissant à cette idée, il se mit à contempler sa photo de mariage qui trônait à côté de son PC portable.  
Cela avait vraiment été un mariage de rêve…comme il l'avait imaginé. Le mariage avait été simple et sans chichi comme l'était sa femme.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tiré par la sonnerie du portable prépayé de son père. Le cherchant dans sa poche intérieure de jogging, il sourit en voyant que c'était Kate

\- Hey mon cœur , répondit-il heureux d'entendre enfin sa femme  
\- Hey Babe.  
\- Alors bien rentrée ?  
\- Bien….et toi ? sourit Kate qui se trouvait à présent seule dans sa chambre

Sa soirée s'était bien passée, elle était contente d'avoir pu dire la vérité à Lanie et d'avoir discuté avec elle, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Bien, j'ai…  
\- J'ai dit la vérité à Lanie, Rick, le coupa t-elle.

Elle souhaitait lui dire la vérité le plus vite possible. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet alors elle s'était lancée sans réfléchir.

\- Tu as... quoi? demanda-t-il surpris  
\- J'en ai marre de mentir. Lanie ne dira rien et j'avais besoin de parler…..je n'en peux plus de cette situation.  
\- Très bien….c'est toi qui voit. J'espère qu'elle saura tenir sa langue  
\- Je lui fais entièrement confiance Castle, assura Kate soulagée que son mari le prenne bien.  
\- J'ai bu un café avec le lieutenant Rodriguez, continua Castle sur la voie des confidences.

Castle ne souhaitait pas mentir à Kate ou qu'il y ait des non-dits entre eux. S'il avait appris une chose avec Beckett c'était que les non-dits n'étaient pas bons pour leur relation et encore moins en ce moment.

\- Rodriguez ? pourquoi? demanda intriguée et sur la défensive Kate

Elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil que son mari aille boire un café avec une femme, de sa brigade en plus et surtout que cette dernière les pensait en instance de divorce.

\- On s'est rencontré à la sortie du poste. J'étais perdu dans de délicieuses pensées, commença Rick pour amadouer sa femme  
\- Castle!  
\- Ok….ok….elle ne m'a pas vu et m'a percuté  
\- Et?  
\- Pour s'excuser elle m'a proposé un café  
\- Et tu as accepté ? s'indigna-t-elle  
\- oui….je voulais être poli ?  
\- Poli ? une femme te fait du rendre dedans et toi tu es poli! s'énerva-t-elle  
\- Kate…je t'assure qu'elle ne me draguait pas, on a juste discuté de mes bouquins  
\- Tiens donc  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Et de quoi d'autre ? continua-t-elle en fulminant

Elle était jalouse et ça aussi ça l'agaçait. Castle avait passé la soirée à boire un café avec une femme, une autre femme qu'elle. Elle se sentait ….blessée et trahie. Il avait passé sa soirée avec une autre.  
Kate savait que sa réaction était certainement démesurée….mais Castle et les femmes….

\- Rien d'autre, assura Rick méfiant dorénavant  
\- Vous avez juste parlé de tes livres ?  
\- Oui….et de la suite des Nikki Heat  
\- La suite ? s'étonna-t-elle  
\- Dis, tu penses que Nikki serait moins vendeur si elle se trouvait derrière un bureau pour faire de la paperasse ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention à la portée de ses paroles  
\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Lanie rentrait dans la chambre pour savoir si tout allait bien  
\- Ça va Honey ?  
\- Oui…désolée, répondit Kate  
\- Ok…..Bonne nuit alors , ajouta cette dernière en sortant  
\- Kate, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves ?  
\- Tu….tu…..ne comprends pas ? murmura-t-elle outrée  
\- Non ?  
\- Castle elle te drague !  
\- Mais non  
\- Bien sûre que si, ouvre les yeux! En une soirée, elle a flatté ton ego sur tes bouquins et m'a mise au placard!  
\- Techniquement c'est moi qui t'ai mis au placard…..un délicieux placard à balais, répondit-il pour tenter de désamorcer la bombe  
\- Et en plus ça t'amuse, soupira-t-elle  
\- Kate, il est hors de question que j'abandonne Nikki….comme il est hors de question que je t'abandonne toi  
\- Elle te drague, murmura-t-elle une boule au ventre  
\- Mais non…..Kate, c'est juste une fille avec qui j'ai bu un café. Je comprends que tu sois jalouse étant donné notre situation mais tu n'as rien à craindre  
\- Rien à craindre?  
\- Non….je t'aime….tu le sais ? demanda perdu Castle en fermant son PC  
\- Ok….demain j'irai boire un verre avec Demming…..histoire de discuter de l'affaire de cambriolage dans laquelle je dois apposer une ou deux signatures  
\- Demming ?  
\- Oui…..juste un café…entre amis. Bien entendu comme tout le monde sait que nous sommes séparés, il tentera sûrement sa chance  
\- Kate, c'est pas drôle  
\- Je sais….mais je t'aime , tu le sais ? rétorqua-t-elle en colère qu'il puisse être aussi crédule  
\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que demain Callie sera mutée à la circulation, soupira-t-il  
\- Callie ? maintenant c'est Callie !  
\- Heu…., gémit-il en se rendant compte de sa bourde  
\- Je dois te laisser  
\- Kate! cria Castle alors que cette dernière avait raccroché en éteignant son téléphone.

* * *

 _ **Alors vous êtes toujours là ?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

 _Appartement de Lanie_

Comment pouvait-il penser qu'un café avec une autre femme, un soir de semaine, alors qu'il était censé être séparé n'aurait aucune conséquence!  
Kate ruminait depuis son coup de téléphone avec Rick. Elle avait éteint son cellulaire sur le coup de l'énervement et désormais elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre à coucher en pestant sur l'insouciance de son mari.  
Quand elle avait raccroché, elle avait crié de frustration, ce qui avait alerté Lanie qui était dorénavant assise sur le lit et qui attendait patiemment que son amie se calme.

\- Non , mais tu y crois toi! Hurla t-elle comme une furie  
\- Tu me donnes le tournis,Honey, l'informa Lanie en la voyant tourner en rond  
\- Il va à un rencard ! Il est marié !  
\- Kate….il n'a pris qu'un café, tenta la légiste  
\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'était un rencard !  
\- Castle t'a apporté ton café pendant quatre ans et il ne s'agissait pas d'un rencard,contra-t-elle alors que Kate la dévisageait dorénavant  
\- C'était son « je t'aime » du matin. C'était sa façon à lui, de me dire qu'il était là.  
\- Ok, de toute évidence tu vas réfuter toutes mes explications

-...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus? le fait qu'il ait bu un café avec cette femme? où qu'il l'ait fait alors que vous êtes séparés actuellement ?

Lanie avec ses deux questions venaient sans le savoir de faire mouche. Kate en voulait d'abord à elle-même d'avoir créé cette situation. Si elle n'avait pas enquêté , ils n'en seraient pas là tous les deux…..et cette Rodriguez serait chez elle et non en train de draguer son époux.

\- D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, réfléchit Lanie  
\- Bizarre ? il s'agit de Castle, dès que tu flattes son égo , il pourrait tout croire  
\- Non pas ça, réfuta de la main la légiste  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Cette recrue ose lorgner sur le mari du capitaine  
\- Futur ex-mari à ses yeux, rectifia Kate toujours en colère contre Castle  
\- Oui mais tout de même ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la nouvelle ! Dix jours qu'elle est là…...et elle se tape ton mec…..enfin le mec du Capitaine! s'exclama-t-elle outrée  
\- Elle ne se tape pas Castle! enfin Rick n'a pas couché avec elle ! s'embrouilla-t-elle devant ce sous-entendu  
\- Non…mais elle le voudrait, pensa à haute voix son amie  
\- Je vais lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, siffla Kate folle de rage  
\- Sweety…..tu ne vas tuer personne, sourit son amie. Tu as d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment  
\- Mais ? ….dis-moi….. qu'il y a un mais ? s'impatienta -t-elle  
\- Surveille tes arrières…..et par arrières j'entends...  
\- J'ai compris Lanie, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit près d'elle. Comment dois-je faire pour ne pas m'éloigner de mon mari sans le voir ?  
\- Appelle-le, suggéra la légiste  
\- Non  
\- Kate…Tu te sens vulnérable avec toute cette enquête et ton couple en pâtit, ne laisse pas une dispute creuser encore plus l'écart…..ne laisse pas une brèche pour cette Rodriguez, lança Lanie en se relevant  
\- Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai embauchée, soupira Kate  
\- Tu penses que c'est elle la taupe ?  
\- J'ai fouillé un peu mais j'ai rien trouvé….je recommencerai demain, assura-t-elle  
\- Si tu n'as rien trouvé la première fois  
\- Elle a pris un café avec MON mari  
\- tu veux absolument trouver quelque chose ? sourit amusée Lanie

-...

\- C'est mignon, la taquina-t-elle  
\- Oh arrête ! soupira Kate en lui lançant un coussin sur le visage alors qu'elle atteignait la porte  
\- Parle à ton mari, Honey, rit la légiste avant de partir pour la laisser seule.

 _Loft des Castle_

Rick n'en revenait pas de la tournure des événements. Comment avaient-ils fait pour passer d'une session placard ? à une dispute ?  
Il se fit la réflexion que ces derniers temps, sa relation avec Kate était comme des montagnes russes…..mais ces tours de manège commençaient à lui donner la nausée !

Il savait qu'il était naïf avec les femmes, que par le passé elles s'étaient jouées de lui, mais il avait évolué et il n'était pas si idiot...Callie ne le draguait pas ! Enfin...Ok, ils avaient parlé de leurs vies, de leurs attentes mais en tout bien tout honneur...en tout cas pour lui!

Se pourrait-il que Kate ait raison finalement ? Que Callie ait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, que d'un simple café ?  
Soupirant , il partit boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, quand il fut dérangé par la venue de sa mère:

\- Richard ! tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! sursauta Martha qui venait tout juste d'apercevoir son fils dans la cuisine.

Rick n'avait pas cru bon d'allumer les lumières pour se diriger jusqu'au frigo. C'est donc, une silhouette que Martha aperçut en arrivant.

\- Désolé, murmura ce dernier en éclairant la pièce  
\- Que fais-tu dans le noir ?  
\- Je me servais un verre d'eau. Et toi pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ? demanda Rick en avisant l'heure tardive  
\- J'avais un rendez-vous, sourit-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Un rendez-vous ? avec qui ? demanda Castle en éludant sa dernière question  
\- Un homme que j'ai rencontré au théâtre…  
\- C'est sérieux ?  
\- Sérieux ? non ! je m'amuse rien de plus, rétorqua amuser sa mère  
\- Au moins, il y en a une dans cette famille qui s'amuse, soupira-t-il en déposant son verre d'eau dans l'évier  
\- Des nouvelles de Katherine ? s'enquit Martha  
\- Hum….je suis passé la voir au commissariat  
\- Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle un brin soulagée par cette confession  
\- Elle viendra chercher ses affaires dans la semaine, reprit-il rapidement devant la mine réjouie de sa mère  
\- Kido….souffla-t-elle dans un murmure  
\- Je sais  
\- Elle n'est pas Meredith ou Gina…..Katherine t'aime réellement  
\- C'est fini , mère, mentit Castle en détournant le regard  
\- Bats-toi pour elle  
\- Je n'en ai plus la force  
\- Richard  
\- Bonne nuit mère, la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de repartir dans sa chambre

Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère. Mais il se devait de jouer le jeu encore une semaine, en espérant que son père puisse arranger les choses. S'allongeant dans son grand lit froid, il huma un tee-shirt de sa femme tout en fermant les yeux.  
Toute cette situation devient grotesque, pensa-t-il alors que son téléphone se remettait à sonner …

\- Castle, dit-il d'une voix morne  
\- Je suis désolée  
\- C'est moi…..tu as raison , je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce café

-...

\- Kate…..ça devient invivable. J'espère au moins que mon père avance sur l'enquête  
\- Je l'espère, répondit-elle la gorge nouée  
\- Je n'aurais rien fait avec elle, tu le sais ? demanda soucieux Castle  
\- Je le sais, soupira-t-elle. Je suis jalouse qu'elle puisse boire un café avec mon mari et pas moi, avoua-t-elle finalement  
\- Plus qu'une semaine à tenir  
\- Que se passera-t-il ensuite? Je veux dire même si ton père nous sort de ce mauvais pas,comment va-t-on dire aux autres qu'on leur a menti? qu'on s'est joué d'eux ?  
\- Lanie a compris, non ? tenta Rick  
\- Hum…mais nos parents ? Mon père est dévasté  
\- Mère aussi, avoua Castle en regardant le plafond tout en soupirant  
\- Et s'il n'y arrive pas…on devrait peut-être enquêter?  
\- Kate  
\- J'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant, marre de devoir remplir des papiers à longueur de journée alors que dehors quelqu'un nous menace. Je ne me reconnais plus  
\- Si tu enquêtes, tu mets la vie de tout le monde en danger

-...

\- Tu ne peux pas risquer de mettre ton père, ma mère où Alexis en danger, répéta Castle de peur qu'elle l'envisage réellement  
\- Je sais…..

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils n'échangèrent plus une parole. Couchés chacun dans leur lit, ils tentaient de réfléchir à la situation. Plus qu'une semaine à tenir, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas la mer à boire….et pourtant. A chaque minute, chaque journée passée son angoisse augmentait, elle ne savait pas comment tenir une semaine de plus. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie…et c'est ce qui la terrifiait le plus. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien et c'était contre sa nature.  
Fatiguée de ruminer dans son coin, elle se concentra sur la respiration de son mari à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Alors tu penses arrêter les Nikki Heat ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation et penser  
à autre chose.

L'idée qu'il l'envisage la peinait mais en même temps elle le comprenait. Vendre des livres était son gagne-pain et si en étant devenue capitaine, elle attirait moins le lecteur…elle était assez grande pour le comprendre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non !  
\- Rick, si tu penses que les lecteurs ne…  
\- Jamais, Kate.  
\- Abandonner Nikki, ne veut pas dire que tu m'abandonnes, lui expliqua-t-elle après s'être calmée à cette idée.

Abandonner Nikki ? ce n'était pas concevable et encore plus en ce moment. Les Nikki Heat étaient un pan de leur relation….à une certaine époque, écrire avait été le seul contact intime qu'il pouvait se permettre avec Beckett. Lui avouer ses sentiments à travers Jameson Rook. Maintenant, il était marié à Kate, il n'avait plus besoin de ses bouquins pour la toucher, l'émouvoir où lui déclarer sa flamme, pourtant, l'idée même d'arrêter la saga le peinait.

\- Je le sais….je ne m'en fais pas pour Nikki et tu ne devrais pas t'en faire non plus  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Nikki m'inspire beaucoup….encore cet après-midi, elle a été transcendante, le poste de Capitaine est une aubaine pour mon imagination, dit-il pour désamorcer la situation en rêvassant à leur session placard à balais  
\- Rien de notre vie privée ne doit figurer dans tes bouquins, tu te souviens ?  
\- Je le sais mais je le fais pourtant…..les scènes de sexes sont moins chaudes que dans la réalité mais je les écris quand même, rétorqua-t-il amusé par sa pudeur dans certains moments  
\- Pas celle-ci mon cœur …..les gens vont faire le rapprochement  
\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que la belle capitaine a succombé à son écrivain au poste ? la taquina-t-il  
\- Exactement, sourit-elle. Sinon la belle capitaine ne réitérera pas cet exploit  
\- Oh..là ça m'intéresse , reprit-il tout sourire. Alors à quel endroit penserais-tu ?  
\- Aucun, je te dis juste que..  
\- Ton bureau…je rêverais de te faire l'amour sur ton bureau. Le rêve absolu !  
\- Beurk, gémit-elle en repensant à Lanie et Esposito  
\- Beurk ? et bien ça fait plaisir, ronchonna-t-il  
\- Je ne dis pas « beurk» pour cette session mais pour le lieu, rit-elle amusée par son attitude  
\- Le lieu est génial Kate ! Te faire l'amour dans ce bureau serait pour moi….comme faire un pied de nez à l'autorité !  
\- Tu plaisantes, là ?  
\- Non…..je t'assure que ton bureau a fait naître pas mal de mes fantasmes du temps de Montgomery ou même de Gates. Toi lascive dans mes bras, gémissante sous mes attaques, sexy à souhaits sur ce bureau...  
\- N'y pense même pas !  
\- Donne moi un seul argument valable pour annuler ma requête ? plaida-t-il en sa faveur  
\- Je travaille au poste, j'en suis le capitaine, je dois donner l'exemple, ça te va ?

\- Le placard à balais démonte toutes tes théories ! s'exclama-t-il fier de lui

\- Castle, soupira-t-elle

\- Quoi ? on sera discret et si tu veux on attendra que le poste soit vide

\- Encore heureux!

\- Ah! donc tu l'envisages ! s'exclama-t-il fou de joie

\- Non! il est hors de question qu'on fasse l'amour dans mon bureau et encore moins dessus !

\- Pourquoi? geignit-il au bout du fil

\- …..Espo y a posé ses fesses avec Lanie ! finit-elle par avouer  
\- Espo…..et ….Lanie, grimaça-t-il  
\- Hum…Hum

\- J'y crois pas !

-...  
\- Quand ? comment ?  
\- Comment ? sérieusement Castle ? rit-elle  
\- Non…...Quand ?  
\- Quand on était au Mexique, Javier voulait jouer au capitaine

\- Moi aussi je veux jouer au Capitaine !

\- Castle!  
\- Le veinard….il va en entendre parler, se mit à rire Rick en voyant qu'il exaspérait sa femme  
\- Hors de question!  
\- À cause de lui, mon fantasme absolu tombe à l'eau  
\- Ce que je viens de te dire reste entre nous , promis ?  
\- Promis, bougonna-t-il à contrecœur

-...

\- C'est dommage….ça aurait été vendeur  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Le capitaine et l'écrivain sur ce bureau  
\- N'importe quoi, sourit-elle  
\- Ochoa pourrait s'y coller dans le prochain Nikki  
\- Castle tu m'as promis  
\- Mais imagine sa tête quand il le lira ! rit-il à pleins poumons  
\- Idiot, répondit-elle amusée par cette idée  
\- Oui….mais je suis ton idiot, murmura-t-il dans la pénombre de sa chambre  
\- Tu me manques…j'ai du mal à dormir sans toi  
\- Moi aussi…..je dors avec ton tee-shirt  
\- Mon tee-shirt ?  
\- Hum…celui du NYPD que tu m'as laissé  
\- Un doudou ? rétorqua-t-elle amusée  
\- Hum…..ton odeur est près de moi comme ça... Kate ?  
\- Oui mon cœur ? répondit-elle en baillant  
\- Tu vas vraiment aller voir Demming demain?  
\- Non et j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant avec cette Callie  
\- Ok…..j'ai compris la leçon, crois-moi, assura-t-il soulagé que sa femme n'ait pas rendez-vous avec son ex  
\- On devrait dormir, suggéra cette dernière le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son oreiller  
\- Ne raccroche pas….on dort ensemble  
\- J'y comptais bien, gémit Kate en se couvrant avec la couette  
\- Tu sais ça me rappelle DC, chuchota-t-il comme pour rester dans leur bulle  
\- Hum…..  
\- Tu te souviens…..les appels coquins….les sextos…  
\- Oh oui…tu veux qu'on recommence ?demanda-t-elle amusée sur un ton aguicheur  
\- Demain…..je te ferai perdre la tête avec mes messages  
\- Vivement demain alors…tu te souviens aussi de la règle ?  
\- Hum..je n'ai pas le droit d'écrire des choses que je ne pourrais pas assumer en te voyant….…DC….on a été très productif à cette époque-là  
\- Tu m'étonnes, des semaines à s'écrire….  
\- Des semaines de douches froides  
\- Aussi  
\- Je t'aime mon ange, bailla-t-il  
\- Moi aussi, Babe….Bonne nuit  
\- Bonne nuit

 _Commissariat de New-York ,le lendemain_

Esposito et Ryan étaient remontés à bloc après l'entretien avec Gates. L'enquête commençait à prendre forme et ils en étaient heureux. Cependant l'angoisse commençait aussi à croître, les inquiétudes de leur ancien Capitaine avaient fait mouche dans leurs esprits et ils pensaient bien enquêter en toute discrétion.  
Ils avaient prévu de voir Vikram en fin d'après-midi pour faire le point avec lui. Mais en attendant, ils redoutaient surtout la réaction de Beckett. Assis à leur bureau, ils la regardaient derrière les vitres du sien.

\- Elle a l'air concentré, murmura Javier qui n'en menait pas large sur le moment  
\- Tu penses qu'on doit attendre ?  
\- Non…se sera jamais le bon moment, répondit-il en grimaçant  
\- C'est bon il s'agit de Beckett pas de Gates, temporisa Ryan  
\- Justement c'est pire !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est pire ? demanda Callie qui venait tout juste d'arriver derrière eux  
\- Ne pas boucler notre affaire avant ce soir, affirma Espo en se retournant sur son fauteuil pour l'apercevoir  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ?  
\- Beckett et Castle résolvaient les affaires en moins d'une semaine…..ce soir se sera le délai ultime  
\- Vous en faites….. une histoire d'égo ? sourit-elle  
\- Oui ! le duo Espo/Ryan fera mieux que le Caskett ! s'exclama Javier sérieusement  
\- Caskett ?  
\- Castle et Beckett, expliqua Ryan en lorgnant sur Kate

Kévin était anxieux à l'idée de parler à Beckett de l'affaire. Elle les avait mis à l'écart et ils s'étaient faufilés sans son avis. Il redoutait sa réaction. La voyant attristée sur sa paperasse, il se dit que le bon moment n'arriverait jamais….il fallait simplement se jeter à l'eau.

\- Bon dans ce cas, il faudrait reprendre l'affaire du début ? continua Callie amusée par leurs enfantillages  
\- On te laisse préparer la salle de réunion en attendant on doit parler à Beckett  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Je souhaiterais repasser mon grade de sergent, mentit Ryan en partant en direction du bureau du capitaine avec Espo sur ses talons.  
\- Respire, mec, sourit Javier en voyant son partenaire tendu comme un string  
\- Elle va nous dévorer, murmura Kévin  
\- Ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse, rigola Espo en frappant à sa porte  
\- Le ténia est un tout petit ver qui parvient à terrasser un mec de 150 kilos!  
\- Tu compares Beckett à un ver ? demanda Javier alors que Kate les priait d'entrer  
\- Hum  
\- Allez souris….on se lance….on balance tout et on la laisse hurler...après elle va se calmer  
\- Ça à l'air simple dit comme ça, chuchota-t-il en rentrant le premier  
\- Ben….c'est la technique de Castle, marmonna Espo avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

* * *

 _ **Petit moment tendresse...prochain chapitre on reprend l'enquête...et on voit la réaction de Kate.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end à tous...et vous dis à Lundi.**_

 ** _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on ai lu...ça motive!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

* * *

 _Commissariat de police_

Kate avait mieux dormi que les nuits précédentes. Elle s'était laissée bercer par les ronflements de son mari et l'avait même entendu marmonner, dans son sommeil : « je t'aime Kate ».  
Ils avaient dormi ensemble, en étant séparés par des kilomètres, comme du temps où elle bossait à DC. Le téléphone sur l'oreiller en mode haut-parleur.

Quand elle s'était réveillée aux aurores, elle lui avait chuchoté son « je t'aime » du matin en souriant, puis avait raccroché pour se préparer avant d' aller au poste.  
Après avoir enfilé, un jean noir moulant et une chemise blanche, elle avait sauté dans un taxi pour rejoindre le commissariat.  
Assise devant son bureau qu'elle scrutait d'un œil nouveau, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait changer de mobilier. Après avoir passé un coup de chiffon en souriant, elle s'était attelée à enquêter sur cette Callie Rodriguez.  
Il était très tôt et le poste était encore désert. Kate ne savait pas comment débusquer cette mangeuse d'hommes. Tout son dossier était nickel, on ne pouvait absolument rien lui reprocher…enfin sur le papier, pensa-t-elle.  
Perdue dans ses recherches, c'est son téléphone qui la ramena à la réalité :

\- Hey, sourit-elle en prenant le cellulaire que Rick lui avait donné  
\- Hey….tu as raccroché, ronchonna-t-il en baillant dans son lit. Et je me suis réveillé sans ma femme.  
\- Hum….je suis au poste  
\- À cette heure-ci, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que tu as le droit de dormir comme tout le monde  
\- Je le sais. Et pour ton information, j'ai beaucoup mieux dormi cette nuit grâce à toi. Je me sens en pleine forme  
\- Tout de même, il est 6h30 du matin, Kate. D'ailleurs que fais-tu à cette heure-ci au poste?  
\- De la paperasse, mentit-elle. J'ai pas mal de retard  
\- Tu es seule ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate devant le ton suave qu'il employait  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu portes ?  
\- Tu veux jouer à cette heure-ci? sourit-elle  
\- Il n'y a jamais d'heure…..pour jouer avec toi...tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps  
\- Quoi donc, que tu es insatiable ?  
\- Que j'ai toujours envie de ma femme…..et je sais que tu es comme moi, assura Rick en s'étirant. Alors on joue ou pas ?  
\- Mon jean noir et une chemise blanche, souffla-t-elle en basculant son fauteuil pour poser les pieds sur son bureau. Et toi ?  
\- Simplement un caleçon  
\- Oh…..lequel ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'envie  
\- Celui que tu m'as acheté à la Saint-Valentin…. et toi…. quel joli dessous portes-tu , Miss Beckett? ajouta Rick en repoussant sa couette à ses pieds pour refroidir un peu ses ardeurs  
\- J'ai mis mon ensemble rouge en dentelle avec le nœud papillon noir à l'arrière, tu sais celui que tu adores m'enlever avec les dents  
\- Mon préféré, soupira de plaisir Rick en se mordant le poing  
\- Hum…..  
\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'une séance bureau…..je pourrais être là dans dix minutes, assura-t-il  
\- Non…..on doit rester discret, sourit-elle devant la voix rauque de son mari  
\- Je sais être discret…..c'est toi qui n'arrives pas à retenir tes gémissements  
\- Oh arrête, tu es aussi discret que moi  
\- Ah oui? la taquina Castle  
\- Hum..Hum…. tu oublies tes « kate » quand ma bouche vient titiller ton anatomie, ou que mes mains glissent sur ton corps  
\- Hum, râla-t-il  
\- Tu vois ?  
\- Pour une session bureau, je pourrais faire un effort  
\- Non, sourit-elle en étant elle aussi émoustillée  
\- Pff  
\- Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu aimerais faire sur ce bureau, l'aguicha-t-elle  
\- Je ne peux pas  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu te souviens de la règle ?  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses que tu ne pourras pas assumer en me voyant ?  
\- Oui…..et le bureau , tu me l'interdis  
\- Je ne t'interdis pas le sofa du bureau  
\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il fou de joie à l'idée de faire l'amour au poste  
\- Hum…un soir …..quand on sera sûr que tout sera désert…il se peut que je me laisse convaincre d'assouvir l'un de tes plus grands fantasmes mon cœur  
\- Le capitaine sur le sofa…ça c'est vendeur!  
\- Et l'écrivain sur le sofa, chevauché par le capitaine ,encore plus.  
\- Mon Dieu… je sens qu'elle va être vraiment froide ma douche, soupira-t-il alors que son enfant terrible commençait à faire plus que s'éveiller  
\- Les gens arrivent, l'informa souriante Kate en reprenant une posture plus professionnelle

\- Tu ne veux plus jouer ? la taquina Rick

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-elle comme si on pouvait l'entendre

\- Tu vas me manquer

\- Toi aussi, mon coeur

\- Plus d'appel alors ?  
\- Oui  
\- Je te " texte " après ma douche  
\- Ça marche, acquiesça-t-elle avant de raccrocher en voyant un officier prêt à frapper à sa porte.

 _Club de strip-tease_

Vikram avait bossé toute la nuit sur l'échange d'identité pour infiltrer la banque. Comme il l'avait signalé à Hunt, il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés pour avoir un total accès à ce coffre.  
Désormais, il lui était possible de donner les codes d'accès, le numéro du compte et tout ceci avec une nouvelle identité. Le fait que le père de Castle l'ait poussé à se surpasser avait porté ses fruits. La nouvelle identité créée par Vikram était parfaite. Jackson Hunt était le nouveau David Cohen pendant un délai de 24 heures. Il espérait simplement, que le numéro 2 actuel de la CIA ,ne souhaiterait pas accéder à ses comptes dans la journée sinon il serait vite démasqué.  
Après avoir pris une douche et bu un café, il avait dû attendre pendant une heure que Jackson veuille bien daigner revenir.

\- L'échange est parfait.  
\- Parfait mais pour 24 heures seulement, lui rappela Vikram  
\- Je fais l'aller-retour pour récupérer ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre, assura Hunt en notant toutes les données nécessaires  
\- Il faut tout laisser en place! s'apeura Vikram  
\- Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre à faire mon travail, grinça Hunt en fermant son carnet de notes, irrité par les commentaires de l'analyste  
\- Non…. c'est juste qu'il faut rester prudent, murmura cette fois-ci Vikram  
\- Prudence c'est mon deuxième prénom,répondit le père de Castle pour clore la discussion  
\- Ok…vous revenez quand ?  
\- Ce soir, je pense qu'il doit y avoir des clés cryptées  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce serait trop simple sinon, rétorqua-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

A la sortie du club, il envoya un message à Rick pour le prévenir de son avancée dans l'affaire.

 _Commissariat de police_

Plongée dans son éternelle paperasse, Kate fut interrompue par l'arrivée des gars. Ryan lui souriait fébrilement et Espo n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais quand elle les avait aperçus, elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas aimer le reste de la conversation

\- Les gars ? demanda Kate en attendant qu'ils ouvrent la bouche  
\- Comment ça va ? botta en touche Ryan  
\- Bien et vous ? se méfia-t-elle  
\- Parfait ! s'exclama un peu trop vite Kévin alors que Javier s'asseyait sur une des chaises en face du bureau de Kate  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?  
\- Rien  
\- Espo ? demanda Kate en espérant une réponse franche  
\- On va te dire quelque chose et tu risques de hurler  
\- Là vous me faites peur…où est Rodriguez ? s'inquiéta Kate  
\- Dans la salle de conférence, on l'a assignée au dossier  
\- C'est quoi cette nouvelle qui va me mettre hors de moi ?

-...

\- Les gars ?  
\- Disons qu'il se pourrait que j'aie suivi Vikram , jusqu'au club de strip-tease, la semaine dernière, commença prudemment Javier  
\- Tu plaisantes, là! cria-t-elle en tombant des nues  
\- Hurle pas tout de suite…c'est pas fini, l'avertit Ryan les mains dans les poches  
\- Pas…..fini, répéta Kate totalement perdue

Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Elle pensait que son angoisse ne pouvait pas s'accroître davantage ces temps-ci et bien elle avait tort, pensa-t-elle en une fraction de seconde

\- On a enquêté sur Loksat, lâcha l'hispanique pour en venir rapidement au fait  
\- Vous avez…. fait…QUOI !

Cette fois, elle était hors d'elle. Elle ne les avait jamais regardés ainsi. Le regard noir, l'estomac noué, les mains tremblantes, elle tentait de reprendre contenance. Quand elle avait hurlé tout le poste s'était retourné et regardait à travers la vitre.

\- Kate, on a ….  
\- Non, les coupa-t-elle dans un murmure  
\- On a fait pas mal d'avancées et Gates pense que….  
\- Vous avez mêlé Gates à tout ça ? Mais de quel droit ? cracha-t-elle hors d'elle  
\- On l'a fait pour toi…..pour Castle et…., expliqua Ryan nerveusement  
\- Castle ? qu'est-ce que Rick a avoir avec tout ça?  
\- Vous divorcez et cette affaire en est sûrement la cause  
\- Ce qui se passe entre Castle et moi sont mes affaires. C'est ma vie !Vous savez ce que signifie " vie privée " ? Je ne peux pas me séparer sans que vous enquêtiez! dit-elle sur un ton sans appel en regardant à travers la vitre les agents de police retourner à leurs occupations  
\- Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que l'on a découvert ? On a des preuves, s'indigna Espo.

Il comprenait sa colère mais la façon dont elle leur parlait était selon lui excessive.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes immiscés , reprit-elle morte d'angoisse pour ses amis  
\- Oh si ,crois-moi. On sait tout .Cohen, les meurtres, Braken, assura Ryan  
\- Non vous ne savez pas, déglutit-elle. Je suis menacée par le second de la CIA:Cohen . Si l'enquête continue sur lui..., avoua-t-elle tremblante  
\- Kate ?  
\- Il a menacé mon père, Alexis, Martha….je suis certainement sur écoute, surveillée .  
\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es éloignée de Castle ? pour le protéger ? demanda Javier inquiet  
\- Ryan, il risque de s'en prendre à Jenny ou Sarah-Grace, il faut vous arrêter tout de suite  
\- On ne risque rien, il ne se doute pas que, nous ,on continue reprit Espo alors que Kévin commençait à avoir la nausée à l'idée d'avoir mis sa famille en danger  
\- Il y a une taupe dans ce commissariat, personne n'est en sécurité  
\- Quoi? Mais qui donc?  
\- Je ne sais pas…..,Javier pense à Lanie, tenta Kate pour qu'il abandonne lui aussi  
\- Lanie ? questionna Ryan. Pourquoi Lanie ?  
\- On n'est pas ensemble Beckett, mentit l'hispanique. Elle ne risque rien  
\- Tout le monde est en danger dans cette affaire. Il s'agit de la CIA…..arrêtez tout, ça n'en vaut pas la peine  
\- Pas la peine ? et Castle ? il n'en vaut pas la peine? s'indigna Javier.

Sa réplique la désarçonna. Elle suffoquait , elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Tout révéler et risquer de les mettre plus en danger ou…..botter en touche de nouveau ? Ryan et Esposito attendaient sa réponse. Ils étaient avant tout ses amis…

\- Ton mari ne mérite pas que tu te battes pour lui ? continua l'hispanique devant son mutisme  
\- Mon mari va très bien, il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte  
\- Kate, on a des pistes…. de très bonnes pistes, reprit plus calmement Ryan pour alléger l'ambiance  
\- Est-ce que ces pistes méritent de mettre ta femme et ta fille en danger ?

\- Beckett  
\- Non, Javier, la coupa-t-elle. Une équipe entière du FBI est morte sans que cela ne pose de problèmes alors quelques flics et leurs familles…rien ne vaut la peine qu'on se batte au détriment des siens  
\- Tu laisserais un assassin s'en sortir ?  
\- Ma mère est morte en poursuivant ses idéaux. Quand on l'a enterrée, mon père et moi avons enterré une partie de nous avec elle…..crois-moi personne ne mérite ça.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux, ils se regardaient , se toisaient. Chacun tentant vainement de comprendre les arguments de chacun.  
Ryan était désormais terrifié à l'idée d'avoir pu mettre sa famille en danger  
Esposito ne comprenait pas son amie. Elle abandonnait sa vie, son mari …. par peur ?  
Beckett, elle, espérait que cela suffirait pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.  
Le silence fut interrompu par le deuxième téléphone de Kate, elle le prit en main pour découvrir un message de Rick  
J'ai de bonnes nouvelles mon père avance sur l'enquête. Il est aidé par Vikram. Je t'appelle plus tard , belle amazone. Je t'aime »

Vikram ? mais à quoi jouait l'analyste? Elle lui avait ordonné d'arrêter toute investigation et il continuait avec les Bros et Hunt à présent. Fermant son cellulaire, elle demanda aux gars sur un ton sévère :

\- Qui est au courant de cette affaire ?  
\- Vikram ,Gates et nous, répondit Ryan les yeux dans le vague toujours dans ses pensées  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Les gars promettez-moi de laisser tomber, soupira Kate

Les gars n'étaient pas au courant pour Hunt. Vikram jouait sur deux fronts, pensa-t-elle

\- Tu vas laisser une balance au poste aussi ? rétorqua hargneux Espo  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as pris le grade de Capitaine et tu t'es ramollie  
\- Javier, grinça Ryan pour tenter de le calmer  
\- Protéger et servir, continua Espo en ne lâchant pas du regard Kate  
\- Protéger les siens c'est se ramollir ?  
\- Tu ne les protèges pas…..tu fuis ! quand cet homme commettra un nouveau meurtre , tu ne diras toujours rien ? Il n'a peut-être pas tué ton mari ou ton père mais il a tué le mari de quelqu'un, le père de quelqu'un.

Kate ne savait plus quoi rétorquer. Javier avait raison. Elle avait laissé tombé par peur…elle avait abandonné ses idéaux, ce pourquoi elle s'était engagée dans la police.

-Tu es Katherine Beckett , bon sang! ajouta-t-il pour la faire réagir  
\- Je le sais mais….  
\- Il a tué ta mère!

Il avait lâché la bombe dans l'énervement. Il ne voulait pas le lui apprendre ainsi . Que ce Cohen avait commandité le meurtre de Johanna. Mais la voir ainsi, face à son bureau… l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

\- Braken a tué…  
\- Non! c'est Cohen qui l'a commandité. On a des preuves. Braken n'était qu'un sous-fifre de plus dans cette histoire.  
\- Comment ?

Ce fut la seule question dont elle voulait une réponse

\- Ryan a fait remonter le dossier de Montgomery avec l'aide de Gates et une équipe d'expert pour le procès. Il n'y avait pas que des numéros de compte. Ce dossier est truffé de noms , de dates.

\- Kate ?  
\- Où est ce dossier?  
\- En lieu sûr…Gates en a une copie, l'informa-t-il alors que son amie blêmissait de seconde en seconde.  
-Je…..je dois parler à Castle, lâcha-t-elle nerveusement sentant la nausée la prendre  
\- Castle ? demanda Ryan  
\- Attends pourquoi dois-tu parler à Castle ? reprit suspicieux Javier

-...

Devait-elle dire la vérité ? Ils avaient enquêté pour l'aider, et désormais, ils étaient en danger. Ils méritaient la vérité...les gars étaient devenus sa famille depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, ils l'avaient soutenue, épaulée dans les pires moments de sa vie. Ils avaient le droit de savoir.

\- Kate ?  
\- Les gars…on vous a menti, lâcha Kate sous les yeux incrédules des bros  
\- Menti ? répéta Ryan  
\- On n'est pas séparé, c'est une couverture pour le protéger, déglutit-elle de peur de les décevoir  
\- Tu te fous de nous ? grinça Espo  
\- Javier  
\- Non! on s'est inquiété, on n'a pas pris parti, on vous a vu vous déchirer…..si on enquête actuellement c'était pour vous donner une chance à tous les deux, et maintenant tu nous dis que tu nous menais en bateau ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas le mettre en danger…..et on était vraiment séparé jusqu'au Mexique, expliqua-t-elle  
\- Tu…..

Ryan fut coupé dans son élan par deux petits coups à la porte

\- Entrez, soupira Kate dépitée par la tournure des choses

Callie Rodriguez entra dans le bureau de Kate tout sourire, en saluant son capitaine dans un premier temps puis en lançant au gars

\- Tout est prêt , on y va ?  
\- Oui, répondit énervé Esposito en se levant pour partir  
\- Javier, attends  
\- On en parlera plus tard, en attendant on a un meurtre à résoudre Capitaine, siffla-t-il le regard noir.

Il se sentait trahi par Kate. Elle l'avait berné , elle et Castle aussi. Il les considérait comme sa famille et ils s'étaient joués de lui. C'est totalement énervé qu'il sortit du bureau suivi de Ryan. Alors que Rodriguez allait sortir, Kate l'interpella :

\- Lieutenant Rodriguez ?  
\- Oui  
\- J'aurais un mot à vous dire, pourriez-vous fermer la porte , ordonna Kate en se relevant pour montrer son autorité sur sa subalterne.

Quand elle se leva , elle pensa à toutes les fois où Gates et Montgomery l'avaient fait avec elle auparavant. À chaque fois, elle s'était sentie tellement intimidée, qu'elle avait acquiescé sans broncher à chaque réprimande.  
Callie s'exécuta et demanda intriguée :

\- Un problème, Capitaine ?  
\- En effet lieutenant , prenez place

Sans se démonter , Callie la regarda droit dans les yeux et prit place en face d'elle .

\- Je suis peut-être en instance de divorce mais il s'agit toujours de mon mari  
\- Capitaine  
\- Une de mes amis vous a vue hier soir près du poste avec Castle  
\- On s'est percuté et…  
\- Vous vous prenez pour qui pour draguer ouvertement le mari d'une autre ? la coupa-t-elle  
\- Je lui ai simplement parlé, rétorqua-t-elle  
\- Que ce soit clair, lieutenant…..restez éloignée de mon mari  
\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal..et il s'agit en fait de votre..  
\- La prochaine fois je vous envoie à la circulation, la menaça Kate en la coupant  
\- Très bien, acquiesça la jeune lieutenant à contrecoeur

Callie se releva puis au moment de partir , elle se retourna pour dire à Kate :

\- Je serais vous, je ne m'accrocherais pas à un homme comme lui. On a simplement bu un café ensemble, mais il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des avances. Cet homme est un séducteur, il ne vous mérite pas

Kate n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que Callie était déjà hors de vue. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ! pensa Kate folle de rage.

* * *

 _ **Désolé pour le retard..j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne reprise "Castle". Bonne soirée**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

* * *

 _Bureau New-yorkais_

Installé à son bureau, Caleb Brown blêmissait de seconde en seconde. Son téléphone à l'oreille, il écoutait attentivement chaque remontrance de David Cohen depuis plusieurs minutes déjà .

\- Comment avez-vous pu être aussi crédule ! Je ne vous paye pas à rien faire et à tout croire !

\- Je vous assure qu'ils sont séparés

\- On s'est introduit chez moi par effraction, cet analyste et ce flic sont rentrés chez moi!

\- Vous en êtes certain parce que...

\- Vous savez à qui vous vous adressez ! s'impatientait Cohen. Dans une semaine , je serai à la tête de la CIA , il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon rêve parce qu'un petit avocat n'a pas su faire son travail!

-….

\- Dois-je vous relever de vos fonctions?

\- Non, je vous assure que je saurai être plus attentif à l'avenir, assura Brown tout en cherchant où il avait merdé

\- Ces hommes ont pénétré chez moi, ils n'ont rien trouvé mais je n'attendrai pas qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, menaça Cohen

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Votre boulot ! Il faut qu'ils arrêtent l'enquête …..il faut les accabler pendant cette semaine. On ne touche pas au second de la CIA comme ça! hurla à présent David Cohen

\- Comment ? Je veux dire ce flic n'a aucun lien avec Castle ou Beckett, j'en suis persuadé. Mon indic me certifie que le capitaine est sens dessus dessous et qu'elle n'a aucun contact avec son mari.

\- Voyez avec votre indic, il fait mal son job, ils sont tous amis…..affaiblissez l'équipe. Ce flic a sans doute quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

\- Heu…..oui, répondit Brown en ouvrant ses fiches sur Esposito pour le voir apparaître en tenue d'Adam sur le bureau du capitaine

\- Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire Caleb, asséna Cohen avant de raccrocher.

 _PNC Banque_

Debout face à la réceptionniste de la banque, Jackson Hunt avait décliné son identité tout en prouvant sa bonne foi avec sa carte d'identité.

\- Mr Cohen, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la jeune standardiste

\- J'aimerais avoir accès à mon coffre, très chère, sourit Hunt en lui faisant du charme

\- Bien entendu, Mr Cohen, je vais appeler un officier qui se chargera de vous accompagner.

\- Merci

\- Pourriez-vous me donner le numéro de ce coffre ? demanda amicalement la jeune femme en pianotant sur son ordinateur

\- C'est le coffre n° 467, assura-t-il sans sourciller

Après plusieurs minutes à attendre un officier, Jackson se trouvait enfin en face de ce coffre. Il fonctionnait de manière électronique. Un code à quatre chiffres que Vikram était parvenu à pirater dans la nuit. Respirant un bon coup, sous l'œil avisé du gardien , il entra son code secret.

\- Bip

Le voyant rouge s'alluma et le coffre resta verrouillé.

\- Un problème , Monsieur ? s'enquit l'officier aussitôt

\- Non…..j'ai ripé sur mon code, sourit Hunt en pestant intérieurement contre Vikram.

Ouvrant son portefeuille, il vérifia tout de même le code secret : 1815….ou peut-être 1813. Fichu analyste ! incapable d'écrire correctement un mot, pesta-t-il d'énervement alors que le gardien attendait qu'il réitère son code.

Pianotant sur le clavier, il retapa le code en changeant le dernier numéro, au moment d'appuyer sur le trois, il marmonna dans sa barbe :

\- Si c'est pas bon t'es un homme mort.

Un nouveau bip retentit mais la lumière passa au vert cette fois-ci. Soulagé, Hunt prit le contenu de l'intérieur du coffre et passa derrière les rideaux à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

 _Commissariat de police_

Esposito ne décolérait pas depuis sa sortie du bureau de Kate. Debout face au tableau blanc vierge que Callie avait érigé pour reprendre leur enquête en cours, il repensait à l'absurdité de celle de Locksat.

Il était certain qu'avec ce dossier , il arriverait à faire tomber Cohen. Beckett n'avait même pas cherché à en apprendre plus, tout ce qu'elle désirait , pensa-t-il, était de les mettre à l'écart.

Javier aurait pu reculer ou même arrêter mais depuis qu'il était au courant, que dans ce commissariat,"leur"commissariat, il y avait une balance, sa décision était prise…il n'abandonnerait pas.

Depuis le début du débriefing de Rodriguez, il ne cessait d'observer, de dévisager chaque flic dans ce commissariat. Qui s'amusait à faire chanter Beckett ? qui l'espionnait ? quelle était cette fichue taupe?

Ryan lui, n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de sa fille et de sa femme. Kate lui avait fait peur. Il ne souhaitait pas les mettre en danger pour une cause qui n'était même pas la sienne et à laquelle Kate avait renoncé.

Kévin avait changé depuis l'affaire Braken, il était devenu papa et appréhendait la vie différemment désormais. Cette affaire valait-elle la peine de prendre autant de risques pour lui mais surtout pour les siens?

Callie,elle, débitait chaque indice et narrait chaque piste comme une récitation. Elle relatait les faits mais son esprit n'était pas au commissariat. Il se trouvait ailleurs , loin de ces murs, de ce bâtiment, il se trouvait auprès de son auteur préféré. Les réprimandes de son capitaine n'avaient fait qu'attiser son désir de le revoir. Elle voulait Richard Castle et elle l'aurait.

Au bout de plus d'une heure à brasser du vent tant leurs esprits n'étaient pas à l'enquête, Esposito décréta qu'il était temps de faire une pause et il se leva sans prendre le temps d'attendre Kévin. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour lui afin de faire le point. Quand il arriva dans la salle de pause, il y découvrit Kate qui se débattait avec la machine à café

\- Après plus de sept ans, tu ne sais toujours pas la faire fonctionner ? Bougonna t-il en prenant une tasse sur l'étagère du dessus

\- C'est Castle qui le fait d'habitude, répondit-elle tête basse en se versant son nectar brûlant

Esposito attendait qu'elle achève de se servir pour aller remplir sa tasse à son tour. Après qu'elle ait fini, elle s'éloigna et alla fermer la porte de la salle de pause pour plus d'intimité. Kate avait besoin de s'expliquer, elle n'aimait pas être en froid avec ses amis, cette histoire était déjà assez difficile à gérer sans rajouter les griefs des gars.

\- Tu avais raison , tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme

\- A quel sujet ? marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe sans la regarder

\- Je ne suis plus la même flic qu'avant …je ne me suis pas ramollie, Javier….j'ai juste évolué. J'ai une famille désormais.

\- Tu en as toujours eu une, assura-t-il en se retournant. On est aussi ta famille; Kévin, Lanie et moi. En tout cas, tu es ma famille Kate, avoua-t-il.

Lui aussi avait besoin de cette explication. Kate Beckett était sa sœur de cœur. Javier n'avait pas de famille proche, il était fils unique et avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture à 18 ans. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Quand il était arrivé au 12ème, sous les ordres de Montgomery , il avait tout d'abord collaboré avec Kate et Royce, mais lorsque ce dernier s'était retiré, Beckett était montée en grade et Ryan avait agrandi sa famille.

\- C'est vrai….Kévin et toi êtes ma famille , tout comme Lanie , répondit-elle émue par sa déclaration, mais…je dois prendre en compte ma nouvelle famille, Alexis et Martha.

\- Et Castle, soupira Javier comprenant où elle désirait en venir

\- Oui….si je perdais Rick….je ne serais plus rien, avoua-t-elle à son ami. Castle est mon mari , Espo, il est …."mon monde", je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque de le perdre.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? on le laisse impuni ? demanda-t-il désabusé mais sans aucun reproche

\- Non…Castle et moi avons mis un de nos contacts du FBI sur l'affaire, expliqua-t-elle sans mentionner le père de Rick. Il enquête pour nous, en attendant on doit faire profil bas

\- Tu sais que cette histoire risque de durer des plombes ?

-…..

Elle le savait et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus…..ça et cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Dans une semaine, tout sera différent.

\- Tu penses pouvoir jouer les femmes divorcées combien de temps ?

\- Je…

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, cette Rodriguez lorgne sur "ton monde", affirma Javier prévenant, ce qui fit sourire Kate

\- Je le sais et j'ai toute confiance en Castle.

\- Kate, laisse-moi faire, j'ai de très bonnes pistes, ce dossier est une mine d'or. Tu ne dois pas prendre de risque, je le comprends,mais moi je peux.

\- Javier…..pense à Lanie. Tu risques de la mettre en danger.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Lanie , elle ne coure aucun danger

\- Je pensais qu'on se parlait franchement ? demanda-t-elle sans le quitter du regard

\- Je …c'est pas sérieux

\- Vraiment ? sourit-elle attendrie par sa moue

\- Je ne peux pas lâcher prise

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais le pour Sarah Grace ou Jenny, continua-t-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- Ryan n'arrêtera pas tant que tu seras mêlé à tout ça…..ne fais pas de Sarah Grace une orpheline, répliqua-t-elle en tentant son dernier argument

\- ….

\- Javier ?

\- On a des preuves, soupira-t-il. Kate…on peut y arriver, je t'assure

\- Tu vas me donner le dossier et je le ferai passer au FBI, mentit-elle.

-….

\- Je sais que tu te sens impuissant, que tu as l'impression de ne pas mériter cette plaque en agissant de la sorte. Mais parfois, il ne suffit pas de rentrer dans la bataille, il faut simplement attendre que quelqu'un la livre pour toi, dit-elle sans trop y croire en vidant son café

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il en soupirant. Comme tu voudras, je vais être patient…..mais seulement pour un moment, marmonna-t-il

\- Merci

\- Tu ne bois pas ton café? demanda soudainement Javier en apercevant le liquide dans l'évier

\- Comme je te l'ai dit….c'est Castle qui fait mon café, sourit Kate en sortant de la salle de pause le cœur plus léger à l'idée de s'être expliquée avec son ami et de l'avoir écarté du danger.

 _Loft des Castle_

Rick avait tourné en rond toute la journée. Après avoir fait quelques courses, il était rentré chez lui et avait attendu des nouvelles de son père . Un peu plus tôt, il avait eu Kate au téléphone qui lui avait avoué être soulagée que les gars soient en partie au courant. Elle lui avait tout expliqué, son altercation avec les gars et son compromis avec Javier.

Kate, avait également mentionné qu'elle récupérerait le dossier de Montgomery dans la soirée. Espo devait le lui apporter chez Lanie.

Ils avaient alors convenu que Castle demanderait à Hunt de le reprendre auprès de Kate.

Une fois soulagé de savoir qu' Esposito renonçait pour un temps à l'enquête, Castle avait raccroché afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Kate se trouvant toujours au poste.

Il avait ensuite essayé d'écrire pour se changer les idées. La frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'avoir les mains liées, le rongeait de l'intérieur .

Une semaine! il ne leur restait qu'une semaine!

Les minutes devinrent des heures et son écran d'ordinateur affichait toujours la même phrase : « Tu dois écrire ». Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée et qu'il était plus de 20 heures passées. Soupirant devant sa page blanche, il décida de se divertir en envoyant un message à Kate :

« Je suis seul devant mon ordinateur…..en panne d'imagination »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne lui réponde :

« besoin d'aide ? …pour ton imagination ? »

Souriant face à sa réplique, il s'assit plus confortablement au fond de son fauteuil et commença à " texter " avec sa femme :

« Que me proposes-tu, Madame Castle ? »

« Te rafraîchir la mémoire mon cœur… »

« Simplement me la rafraîchir ? »

« Pour le moment...oui »

« Je t'écoute alors….ou plutôt je te lis »

« Dis toi que là ou sont posés tes pieds actuellement…..il y a quelques semaines…..une autre partie de mon anatomie y était posée et tu m'as fait chavirer dans mille et un délices , mon ange»

Castle releva ses yeux pour contempler, tout sourire, ses pieds sur le bureau. Il se souvenait de cette session torride avec sa femme.

« Tu n'étais pas en reste non plus » répondit-il heureux

Appartement de Lanie

A quelques pâtés de maisons du loft, assise sur le canapé de sa meilleure d'amie, Kate souriait avec son téléphone en main. Repensant à ces instants délicieux, quand elle était rentrée d'une soirée entre filles avec Lanie et avait surpris Castle dépité devant son ordinateur.

 _Flashback_

 _Debout devant l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Castle, Kate regardait amoureusement son époux soupirer devant son ordinateur. Elle revenait d'une soirée pas mal arrosée avec Lanie et il se faisait déjà tard. La légiste et elle avaient décidé se s'accorder une fête entre filles, après plusieurs verres au Hold Haunt, elles étaient rentrées en taxi._

Quand Kate était arrivée , elle pensait retrouver son mari dans leur lit mais la lumière de son bureau l'avait attirée.

 _Amusée par la moue de Rick, elle l'avait détaillé comme si c'était la première fois._

 _Castle portait un tee-shirt blanc et son jogging gris clair, il avait une légère barbe de deux-trois jours qui lui donnait un côté sexy et lui rappelait ses premières années à ses côtés._

 _Kate ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool ou simplement le fait de contempler son mari à cette heure tardive, mais elle avait une folle envie de lui, de son corps, de ses mains. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle le tira de ses songes, en lui demandant d'une voix sensuelle et féline:_

 _\- Tu as un souci mon cœur ?_

 _Quand il entendit la voix de sa femme, Rick releva la tête et resta en admiration devant elle. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le loft plus tôt pour rejoindre son amie, il n'était pas encore rentré, c'est donc tout sourire qu'il découvrit sa femme mais surtout sa tenue._

 _Elle portait une jolie robe noire qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse avec un léger débardeur rouge, il avait déjà eu le plaisir de la contempler dans cette tenue. A l'époque, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, elle l'avait portée pendant leur première année de partenariat pour venir le secourir dans ce club de poker de mafia russe._

 _Cette robe mettait en valeur toutes ses formes et surtout ses interminables jambes. Complètement sous son charme, il ne se résignait pas à la lâcher du regard. Ses cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à mi-dos et ses talons…..mon dieu ses talons….il s'en voulut de ne pas être plus présentable._

 _\- Tu es…splendide, Mme Castle_

 _\- T'es pas mal non plus, writer-man, répondit joueuse Kate en s'avançant telle une prédatrice sur sa proie_

 _Rick toujours assis, ne se lassait pas de contempler sa femme. Sa démarche était d'un sexy avec ses talons hauts et sa tenue telle que son envie d'elle ne fut pas longue à monter. Pendant quelques secondes, il se dit que même après huit ans , Kate était la seule femme à lui faire autant d'effet rien qu'en marchant._

 _S'asseyant sur le bureau à la droite de Castle , Kate croisa ses jambes faisant remonter sa robe à la limite du haut de ses cuisses. Rick ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait sa femme ce soir là. Désirant prendre son temps et laisser son désir d'elle augmenter , il s'appuya sur son dossier en souriant et en lui demandant :_

 _\- Alors ta soirée s'est bien passée ?_

 _\- C'était chouette, on est allé au Hold Haunt_

 _\- Ah bon ? sourit Rick alors que Kate le dévorait du regard_

 _\- Oui…..je connais le patron et les consommations sont gratuites_

 _\- Oh…il est très gentil ce patron , rétorqua Castle en retirant les chaussures de Kate pour lui masser les pieds ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir_

 _\- Et toi mon cœur, ta soirée ?_

 _\- J'ai terminé mon chapitre mais je bute sur un passage_

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Comment ferais-tu si un homme te bloquait les poignets et te surplombait de tout son corps ?_

 _\- Je taperais là ou ça fait mal, répondit-elle comme une évidence alors que les caresses de son mari remontaient sensuellement jusqu'à ses mollets_

 _\- Mais s'il te bloque les jambes_

 _\- On parle bien de mes jambes Castle ? Personne ne me bloque les jambes, contra t-elle amusée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour attiser le désir de son mari_

 _\- Tes jambes ont beau être…magnifiques, diablement excitantes ou même incroyablement douées…elles n'en restent pas moins des jambes, rétorqua Castle en les lui écartant pour se positionner debout en face d'elle._

 _Les mains profondément ancrées sur ses cuisses, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, ils tentaient l'un comme l'autre de ne pas succomber à leur attirance. Quand son mari se faisait aussi….charmeur et joueur, Kate n'arrivait pas à lui résister bien longtemps. Rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de Rick , elle chuchota en lui retirant son tee-shirt :_

 _\- Vas-y essaie….bloque-moi_

 _\- Tu veux me montrer que ta théorie est meilleure que la mienne,Miss Beckett ? demanda taquin Castle en descendant la fermeture éclair de sa robe_

 _\- Mes jambes peuvent repousser n'importe quel assaillant !_

 _\- Certaine ? sourit Rick alors que Kate s'allongeait de tout son long sur le bureau en lui encerclant la taille de ses jambes_

 _\- Certaine, répondit-elle sans le lâcher du regard_

 _Rick se pencha sur le corps de sa femme et de ses mains, il descendit sur tout son corps : son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses flancs puis ses hanches. Virilement, il poussa son bassin contre le sien , ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir:_

 _\- Rick…..viens, quémanda Kate alors que son désir de lui culminait._

 _Sentir l'érection de son mari contre son intimité, le souffle de Rick dans son cou, la mettait déjà dans tout ses états_

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes repousser ton assaillant ? la taquina Castle en lui bloquant les poignets pour les passer au dessus de la tête de cette dernière._

 _\- J'attends simplement que tu te mettes en position, chaton ! répliqua Kate tout en lui baissant son jogging avec ses pieds._

 _Rick tentait par tous les moyens de résister aux assauts de sa femme. Son jogging descendu à mi-cuisse révélait son envie d'elle._

 _\- pas de caleçon ? s'étonna Kate_

 _Souriant , il releva la tête pour poser son front contre le sien_

 _\- Je suis sorti de la douche et j'ai enfilé ce que j'avais sous la main._

 _\- …..alors…tu es prêt ? demanda Kate dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus éraillée par le plaisir_

 _\- Non, sourit Rick. Il faut que je sois totalement allongé sur vous Miss Beckett, assura-t-il en se relevant brusquement._

 _\- Que fais-tu ?_

 _\- Patience, murmura-t-il en lui retirant son string._

 _Doucement il termina d' ôter son bas de jogging, il poussa ensuite tous ses papiers et déposa son ordinateur portable sur le sofa._

 _\- Tu sais…..on pourrait très bien essayer cet exercice sur le sol ? murmura Kate en voyant qu'il débarrassait son bureau_

 _\- Oh non…..j'adore l'idée de te faire l'amour ici, rétorqua-t-il en la faisant pivoter énergiquement afin que son corps se retrouve sur la longueur du bureau et non sur la largeur._

 _\- Attends, j'ai dit oui à un exercice démontrant que mes jambes pouvaient repousser n'importe quel assaillant_

 _\- Et ? sourit Rick en la surplombant de tout son corps et en lui relevant les bras de nouveau au-dessus de sa tête_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu un quelconque corps à corps, gémit-elle alors qu'il emprisonnait ses jambes avec les siennes._

 _Front contre front,leurs souffles se mêlèrent, doucement Rick effleura les lèvres de sa femme et lui murmura :_

 _\- Cette robe m'a fait prendre des douches froides pendant un an_

 _\- Ah bon ?chuchota-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle souhaitait innocent_

 _\- Tu es diablement sexy la-dedans….Prête ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Allez Mme Castle faites-moi voir comment vos jambes sont utiles en cas d'attaque, expliqua-t-il en maintenant fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête_

 _Kate lui sourit puis doucement captura ses lèvres, de sa langue, elle retraça le contour de la bouche de Rick tout en gémissant de plaisir._

 _\- Kate, râla Castle alors qu'elle lui mordillait sensuellement la lèvre_

 _\- Hum_

 _\- Débats-toi, sourit-il en lui embrassant le cou_

 _\- J'ai pas envie…._

 _Rick sourit et desserra son emprise sur ses poignets, ses mains descendirent lentement sur le corps de Kate pour terminer sur ses cuisses_

 _\- Castle_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour, Babe, quémanda-t-elle en possédant fiévreusement sa bouche_

 _Leurs langues dansant de manière frénétique, leur impatience faisant rage, Castle releva la robe de Kate jusqu'à ses hanches alors qu'elle positionnait ses jambes au-dessus des fesses de son mari. Doucement il entra en elle dans un gémissement commun._

 _\- Kate, râla-t-il dans la bouche de cette dernière alors qu'elle ondulait du bassin sous lui en lui imposant un rythme endiablé._

 _Faire l'amour à Kate Beckett était toujours significatif d'extase pour lui même après huit ans, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre après tout ce temps. Ne souhaitant pas lui laisser mener le tempo, il se retira pour se redresser face au bureau._

 _\- Castle, se plaignit-elle_

 _De ses mains, il lui empoigna la taille pour la ramener fermement sur son bassin, délicatement il descendit sa robe ainsi que les balconnets de son soutien-gorge pour lui titiller les tétons tout en la pénétrant sans ménagement_

 _\- Rick , gémit-elle en arquant le dos_

 _Elle adorait ce côté de lui …le côté sauvage de son mari. Quand il la possédait de cette manière, elle se sentait telle une poupée de chiffon face à son marionnettiste . Rick avait toujours eu le don de lui faire ressentir des choses que personne d'autre ne lui avait fait ressentir. La cadence de ses à-coups s'accéléra jusqu'à la délivrance pour tous les deux._

Quand le téléphone sonna, Kate sortit de ses pensées brusquement et prenant son cellulaire en main, elle répondit machinalement :

\- Beckett

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta son mari

\- Oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle surprise et déstabilisée par ses souvenirs

\- Tu ne réponds plus à mes textos

\- Désolée…..j'étais ailleurs, sourit-elle

\- Ailleurs?

\- Je repensais à notre session sur ton bureau, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre

\- Oh…..c'était…..

\- époustouflant ?

\- Grandiose

\- Et en plus j'avais raison

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai repoussé mon assaillant

\- Tu plaisantes, là ? tes jambes n'ont servi à rien  
\- Tu en es vraiment sûr? demanda Kate d'une voix taquine alors qu'elle entendait le second cellulaire de son mari sonner  
\- C'est mon père, l'avertit Rick. Il a du nouveau et il souhaite que je le rejoigne au club de strip-tease  
\- Quand?  
\- Maintenant. S'il a du nouveau , ça veut dire que c'est bon? ajouta Castle en souhaitant que ce soit réellement le cas  
\- Espérons. Je te rejoins là-bas, souffla-t-elle en se relevant du canapé  
\- Kate...  
\- C'est non négociable…..à tout de suite, termina-t-elle en raccrochant pour le rejoindre au plus vite

* * *

 _ **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à très vite.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

* * *

 _Club de strip-tease_

Il avait beaucoup hésité à appeler son fils. Après être revenu de Washington, il avait filé au club de strip-tease afin que Vikram décrypte les deux clés USB qu'il avait réussi à copier à la banque.  
Il n'avait fallu à l'analyste que quelques heures pour pirater les clés au grand étonnement de Hunt.

La première clé contenait tout un dossier d'investigations sur son fils et sa belle-fille, ainsi que sur leurs amis. Il y avait des photos, des noms, des dates; on pouvait les suivre dans tous leurs déplacements , depuis des mois. Leur vie entière était étalée sur ces images, leur rencontre, leur histoire, leur mariage , rien ne manquait. David Cohen connaissait tout du lieutenant Beckett et de son écrivain. Hunt ressentait une certaine amertume car cette affaire prenait une ampleur difficile à gérer. Il avait conscience que l'homme qui menaçait sa famille ne reculerait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.  
Les captures de Rick et Kate, prises à leur insu, l'effrayaient vraiment car on pouvait les voir évoluer en tout lieu, dans le commissariat, au loft, au Hold Haunt, ils étaient partout.

Sur la seconde clé, ils avaient découvert, des numéros de comptes, des mandats cash, des dates, mais rien de déterminant . Ils devraient enquêter sur chacune de ces dates pour les relier aux mandats , et Hunt avait peur d'être à court de temps pour effectuer toutes ces recherches.

Il avait donc pris la décision d'appeler son fils afin que Rick sache à quel point la situation était alarmante.

Attendant patiemment son arrivée, il écoutait les jérémiades de Vikram:

\- Pourquoi ne pas prévenir Beckett ? Elle aussi est suivie  
\- Ils ne doivent pas être vus ensemble, affirma Hunt en observant minutieusement chaque cliché pour y découvrir peut-être un indice qui leur aurait échappé  
\- Les mandats cash sont des preuves, on devrait s'appuyer là-dessus pour faire tomber Cohen  
\- Sans date, sans nom, on n'arrivera à rien  
\- Alors on doit se dépêcher  
-La précipitation n'amène jamais rien de bon  
\- Et attendre non plus, murmura-t-il vexé alors que la porte du club s'ouvrait sur Kate.

Quand il se retourna pour découvrir son fils, il fut plus qu'étonné de voir apparaître sa belle-fille. Depuis le début de la relation de Rick et Kate, il avait toujours admiré cette jeune femme. Sa force de caractère mêlée à sa beauté la rendait extraordinaire à ses yeux. Mais son obstination sur Loksat, l'avait poussé à réviser son opinion sur elle. Elle prenait beaucoup de risques sans en mesurer les conséquences. Son fils était prêt à tout pour elle, il le savait.  
La toisant du regard, il reprit contenance et déclara en cachant sa surprise :

\- Katherine, je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue  
\- Castle m'a dit que vous aviez fait une découverte ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant les ordinateurs éteints sans se donner la peine de dire bonjour.

Elle en voulait à l'analyste de ne pas avoir suivi ses ordres et d'avoir mis en danger ses amis par la même occasion. Quant à Jackson, même si elle lui était reconnaissante de tenter de les aider, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de lui.

\- On a tout ce qu'il nous faut maintenant, affirma Vikram heureux de voir quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur  
\- Tout? s'étonna-t-elle surprise mais surtout sceptique en regardant son beau-père  
\- Il reste encore des blancs, temporisa Jackson observant sa belle-fille  
\- Comment avez-vous fait ?  
\- Je ne vous demande pas comment vous enquêtez alors faites de même, ma chère

Il ne voulait pas être froid avec elle, mais les photos qu'il avait sous les yeux l'inquiétaient énormément, ils n'avaient pas été assez prudents et il devait désormais les en informer.

\- Avec Esposito , on a pénétré dans la maison de Cohen il y a quelques jours et …., commença Vikram alors que Kate voyait rouge à présent  
\- Tu as fait quoi ?  
\- Et…on a découvert qu'il avait un compte caché à la PNC banque, Hunt est entré là-bas cet après-midi et y a trouvé deux clés USB  
\- Tu sais ce que tu risques à cambrioler la maison du directeur de la CIA, assure Kate sans tenir compte de ses révélations  
\- Il le sait car Cohen le sait, rétorqua Hunt  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous êtes espionnée très chère, comme tous vos amis et cet Esposito n'a pas été très malin, j'ai découvert des images de filature dans ce coffre de banque. Cohen sait que vous enquêtez sur lui et que ces deux rigolos sont entrés chez lui  
\- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter !  
-Mais, je...  
\- Tu as embarqué Javier et Kévin là-dedans en plus, s'emportait Kate en s'apercevant de tous les risques qu'avaient pu prendre ses amis pour elle  
\- J'avais besoin d'avancer et toi….tu étais au Mexique  
\- Tu n'avais pas le droit , continua Kate alors que Rick entrait dans le club  
\- Bonsoir! lança Rick en entrant dans le club  
\- A cause de toi Espo est dans la ligne de mire ! cria Kate sans faire attention à l'arrivée de son mari  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Vikram n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de cambrioler avec Esposito la maison de Cohen quand on était au Mexique. Et tu sais quoi , ils se sont fait prendre! cracha-t-elle furieuse  
\- Vous n'avez pas été des plus discrets aussi, souligna Hunt à Kate pour tenter de les faire réagir à la situation  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? siffla-t-elle sur la défensive  
\- Voici des centaines de captures vous concernant, vous êtes filés tous les deux comme les autres d'ailleurs.  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ils ne sont plus ensemble, assura Vikram qui n'avait pas vu les images  
\- On a été discret et on ne s'est pas vu depuis notre retour , mentit Rick en prenant en main tout le paquet pour les regarder de plus près  
\- C'est vrai, mais ta femme qui pleure puis sourit dès qu'elle est au téléphone c'est suspect, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, enchaîna Jackson  
\- Ils ont des photographies de nous au loft? s'exclama surpris Castle en les découvrant une à une  
\- Au loft ? répéta Kate en se positionnant à ses côtés pour mieux les voir.  
\- Mais, certaines datent d'il y a des années, marmonna Rick en les feuilletant sous les yeux ahuris de sa femme.

Depuis leur retour du Mexique, on ne discernait pas grand chose, seulement des sourires au téléphone mais avant ça… avant Loksat, ils étaient déjà surveillés. On les apercevait évoluer tous les deux dans leur intimité, dans la cuisine, le salon, leur chambre à coucher et le bureau de Rick. Kate en avait la nausée, sur beaucoup de ces clichés, ils faisaient l'amour, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, discutaient amoureusement….

\- Castle, souffla-t-elle tremblante en les voyant tous les deux sur l'îlot de la cuisine entièrement nus  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Rick angoissé  
\- Des caméras de surveillance  
\- Chez moi ?  
\- Et au commissariat , continua Hunt  
\- Mon Dieu, déglutit-elle en les découvrant désormais en pleine session dans leur lit  
\- Kate, chuchota désemparé Castle  
\- Il n'y a pas de taupe, murmura abasourdie Kate en voyant Lanie et Espo dans son bureau au precint  
\- Non, confirma Castle en les rangeant toutes dans une enveloppe.  
\- Je ne pense pas, en effet, mais il faut tout de même rester sur vos gardes.  
\- Ces photos ne veulent rien dire, on m'y voit avec ma femme bien avant tous nos problèmes  
\- C'est vrai…mais à vouloir vous appeler, rester en contact vous jouez gros. Il s'agit de la CIA. Ils sont partout et ces clichés le prouvent.  
\- Rester en contact ? répéta Vikram en les dévisageant  
\- Il s'agit de ma femme, je te rappelle, continua Rick, en prenant la main de Kate, énervé par le sous-entendu de son père. Je ne m'éloignerai pas d'elle.  
-Vous devriez arrêter de vous comporter comme des ados. Une semaine sans contact, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as découvert ? cette filature ? demanda inquiet Castle et aussi pour changer de sujet  
\- Non. Sur une clé, nous avons décrypté des numéros de comptes, des mandats cash mais pour tout relier je crains que le délai ne soit trop court.  
\- Impossible, son investiture est dans sept jours  
\- Je n'ai pas de noms, pas de dates, rien pour assembler tout ça, s'énerva Hunt devant l'entêtement de son fils  
\- Le dossier de Montgomery, pensa à haute voix Kate qui reprenait contenance devant les propos de son beau-père  
\- Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été brûlé ou tu m'as menti là-dessus aussi ? demanda Vikram blessé d'avoir été mis à l'écart  
\- Les gars et Gates l'ont reconstitué derrière mon dos, je l'ai apporté, répondit-elle en tendant ledit dossier à Hunt  
\- Ok….alors on est combien sur cette affaire ?  
\- Juste nous, j'ai demandé aux gars de ne plus rien faire.  
\- Il va falloir qu'ils se mettent à l'abri  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda crédule Castle  
\- Esposito est entré par effraction chez Cohen , vous pensez sérieusement qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences, assura Jackson en parcourant rapidement les documents  
\- Protège-les  
\- Tu plaisantes là ! Comment veux-tu que je règle cette affaire et que je joue à la baby-sitter en même temps,  
\- Il s'agit de ma famille, quémanda Kate, Il doit y avoir une solution  
\- Il aurait fallu écouter ma femme alors, votre famille serait en sécurité à présent, cracha Hunt énervé par leur entêtement à tous se protéger  
\- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un homme qui ne connaît même pas son propre fils! se défendit Kate  
\- C'est vous deux qui m'avez demandé conseil, pour que je répare tout ce foutoir, contra Hunt en admiration devant l'aplomb de sa belle-fille. Foutoir, qui je vous le rappelle est de votre faute, très chère.  
\- Ce n'est pas en se tirant dans les pattes qu'on va y arriver, lança Rick à l'intention de son père.  
\- Vous êtes surveillés , ce qui signifie qu'on n'est plus en lieu sûr, continua Vikram  
\- Quoi ? demanda surprise Kate  
\- Toi et ton faux ex-mari dans le même lieu tard le soir ? continua l'analyste remonté par les secrets de Beckett. Je ne suis pas de la CIA et même moi, je trouve ça louche.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda posément cette dernière ne souhaitant pas entrer dans son jeu  
\- On va tout se dire, tout ce que nous savons, ensuite vous rentrez chacun chez vous et arrêtez ces appels . On aura une semaine pour tout démanteler avec Vikram , annonça Hunt  
\- Mais….  
\- Et je vous tiendrai au courant des avancées mais qu'on soit clair, je ne suis pas garde du corps, alors si vous souhaitez garder votre famille à l'abri , restez en éloignés.

-...

\- Kate, mon père a raison si on continue ainsi on…  
\- Je sais, abdiqua-t-elle la boule au ventre  
\- Et toi fils, tu devras avoir l'air d'avoir compris le message de Brown  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tu dois t'éloigner de ta femme pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de l'enquête  
\- C'est ce que je fais  
\- Vous croyez qu'il est dupe? de toute manière avec l'effraction de Vikram et de ce flic chez Cohen, il va être plus attentif à votre couple.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez ? se méfia Kate  
\- Il y a des images de…  
\- Vous avez vu toutes les photographies ? le coupa-t-elle gênée à présent qu'il l'ait vue en pleine action et en tenue d'Eve avec son mari  
\- Oui…..toutes, répondit-il sans équivoque alors que Castle raffermissait la prise qu'il avait sur les mains de Kate pour la réconforter  
\- Alors ? reprit Rick pendant que Kate baissait la tête dépitée de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle même sur sa vie privée

Hunt regardait son fils sans savoir s'il pouvait continuer sur sa lancée. Il ne souhaitait pas révéler un secret de polichinelle mais ne savait pas comment demander à lui parler seul à seul sans éveiller les soupçons

\- Père ?  
\- On devrait continuer cette discussion entre hommes  
\- Vous plaisantez, là ? s'offusqua Kate qui ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart  
\- Je n'ai rien à cacher à ma femme, alors parle, déclara Castle d'une voix ferme  
\- Tu as bu un café avec une femme dernièrement, osa dire Hunt  
\- Callie ? Heu…je veux dire l'agent Rodriguez, rectifia Rick en voyant le regard sombre de Kate sur lui  
\- Exact  
\- C'était hier, tu as déjà les prises de vue ?  
\- Oui, Cohen a déposé son dossier ce matin et je suis arrivé à la banque vers midi pour le récupérer  
\- Bon quel est le problème avec… Rodriguez ? demanda-t-il en mesurant cette fois-ci ses paroles  
\- Il n'y a pas de problème, au contraire. Elle pourrait être un sérieux atout. Continue de fréquenter cette flic  
\- Je ne la fréquente pas, se défendit-il alors que sa femme avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux  
\- En quoi cela va nous aider , que mon mari aille voir ailleurs? demanda Kate d'un ton hargneux  
\- C'est censé vous anéantir. Brown pensera que mon fils joue son rôle dans l'histoire et on gagnera un peu de temps. Si on continue notre enquête en sous-marin, en évitant tout contact, on pourra avec un peu de chance l'arrêter sans faire de dommages collatéraux  
\- Mon mariage n'est qu'un sacrifice, alors ? demanda-t-elle furieuse à cette idée  
\- Kate, il ne s'agit que ….  
\- De draguer Callie Rodriguez, une jeune femme sans problème , c'est bon j'ai compris, asséna sèchement Beckett en se tournant vers son mari et en s'avançant si près de lui, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.  
\- Kate….  
\- J'ai vu ton regard sur elle, confia-t-elle sans honte mais en chuchotant pour que lui seul entende  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu l'admires Rick…..tu la regardes comme tu m'observais au début, je ne suis pas dupe  
\- Je te regarde toujours comme avant et je ne la regarde certainement pas de cette façon, se défendit-il alors qu'elle baissait la tête

-...

\- Kate ?  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, soupira-t-elle la gorge nouée en partant dans l'arrière-cour du club sans un regard.

Castle resta sans voix face à la confession de sa femme. Elle avait réellement peur pour son couple, elle pensait réellement que Callie Rodriguez représentait un danger pour elle, pour eux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, son père le retint par le bras pour lui rappeler :

\- C'est toi qui m'a supplié de t'aider. Alors suis mes conseils  
\- J'ai besoin de lui parler  
\- Vikram et moi allons travailler dans un autre endroit, plus de contact sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Je vais étudier chaque fichier et je te tiendrai au courant.  
\- Hum  
\- Agis comme un homme et fais ce qu'il faut pour ta famille. Pense un peu à ta fille, le sermonna Hunt  
\- Kate a raison, je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, siffla-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux  
\- On va aller où ?s'inquiéta l'analyste devant l'annonce de Jackson  
\- En sécurité, prépare tes ordinateurs et tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
\- Mais je…..  
\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, grinça-t-il à l'intention de son fils, mais je ne suis pas le méchant dans cette affaire.

-...

\- Ton ami Esposito est sans doute en danger lui, ou quelqu'un de proche pour lui  
\- Lanie, soupira Rick dépassé par les événements  
\- Je ne peux pas les protéger. Martha et Alexis sont mes priorités.  
\- Je le sais  
\- Eloigne-toi de ta femme pour garder ce joli monde en vie  
\- Mais  
\- Et drague ce lieutenant, elle est notre porte de sortie. Ça me fera gagner du temps. Plus je pourrai me concentrer sur l'enquête au lieu de surveiller vos arrières, plus j'avancerai rapidement. Si on réussit, dans sept jours tu seras auprès de ta femme  
\- Après quel sacrifice, murmura Castle en se libérant de l'étreinte de son père pour rejoindre Kate.

Face à la porte qui la séparait d'elle, il appuya son front contre le chambranle. Il pensait que cette entrevue leur apporterait une once d'espoir dans ce chaos. Malgré l'avancée de l'enquête et la possibilité d'arriver à leurs fins, il avait tout comme Kate ,l'impression de devoir sacrifier leur couple pour connaître la vérité, et ce constat le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il avait vu la peine dans les yeux de sa femme, son incertitude dans sa voix et sa douleur dans sa démarche au moment de partir. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour lui, un instant pour se remettre et tenter d'apaiser les doutes de Kate par la suite .

Soupirant pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il entendait derrière lui Vikram et Hunt faire leurs valises, il espérait pouvoir ressortir indemne de cette situation. Après avoir dégluti et essayé de reprendre contenance, il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Kate à l'opposé . Elle était assise sur un banc la tête baissée et les épaules affaissées.

\- Kate, murmura-t-il la voix brisée en s'asseyant auprès d'elle  
\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute,  
\- Non, tu …  
\- Mes amis, notre famille sont en danger et toi…..tu vas devoir …..sortir avec elle, dit-elle en tentant de garder son calme  
\- Callie ne m'intéresse pas et …  
\- Je suis censé faire quoi, te regarder boire des cafés, manger au restaurant avec cette femme, cracha-t-elle en se levant tout en croisant ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour se protéger. Tout ceci c'est pas moi !  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pleure sur son sort ! J'ai perdu ma mère et je me suis relevée. Tu es parti et…  
\- Je ne suis pas parti  
\- Si! tu m'as laissée mais je ne t'en blâme pas. Seulement, après m'être effondrée je me suis relevée  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas le fond de la pensée de sa femme  
\- Et maintenant, je dois attendre patiemment que ton père enquête et que tu dragues cette fille  
\- Mon père essaie simplement de nous aider  
\- En bousillant notre mariage ! il n'a jamais eu besoin de sauver quoi que ce soit, il n'a jamais été attaché à quelqu'un.  
\- Notre mariage va très bien, et on s'en relèvera plus fort , tenta-t-il alors qu'il la sentait bouillir de l'intérieur

\- Super ! va donc draguer Miss Rodriguez alors! répondit-elle furieuse. Remarque tu es habitué, ça devrait aller  
\- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Rick qui commençait à perdre son calme  
\- Elle m'a tout raconté, tes avances, tes sourires, ta façon de la draguer, elle m'a tout dit !  
\- Je n'ai rien fait! j'ai juste bu un café ! s'indigna-t-il devant ses accusations  
\- Alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas un rencard ? tu ne l'as pas écouté te raconter sa vie, son enfance, ses espoirs? ajouta-t-elle en oubliant sa raison.

Elle se sentait dépassée par les événements et impuissante surtout. Elle se rendait compte de sa mauvaise foi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin relâcher la pression.

\- Je n'ai pas dragué cette femme ! Comment peux-tu même l'imaginer? ou pire la croire, elle, plus que moi ?

Elle ne lui en voulait pas à lui, mais à la situation. A chaque fois qu'ils avançaient, ils reculaient de trois pas. Elle avait peur qu'ils n'aillent trop loin tous les deux. Leur couple était-il assez fort ? Pouvaient-ils réellement prendre ce risque?

\- J'en ai marre! s'énerva Rick  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il y a quelques heures, on roucoulait au téléphone et maintenant on se déchire…j'en ai marre de ce yo-yo permanent.  
\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? que je souris à l'idée que tu passes ta semaine à charmer une autre femme !  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda d'une voix blessée Castle par les sous-entendus de Kate  
\- Je…..  
\- Tu quoi ?

-...

\- Kate ! cria Rick ce qui la fit sursauter  
\- On se voit dans sept jours, murmura-t-elle la boule au ventre  
\- Kate  
\- On joue avec le feu…..avec notre mariage et le pire c'est que c'est de ma faute. Je …..je….  
\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? répéta Rick amer  
\- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette terre  
\- Tu crois ? car d'après tes propos, tu…  
\- J'ai peur ! je suis terrifiée, hurla-t-elle. J'ai les mains liées dans cette affaire, et j'ai…..j'ai….  
\- Oui ? demanda-t-il plus calmement en tenant de comprendre ses doutes  
\- Tu es tout pour moi Rick , avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée. Tu es "mon monde"

-...

\- Je vais te perdre, je vais tout perdre, continua-t-elle fébrilement alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour venir la serrer dans ses bras  
\- Jamais, Kate. Jamais. Tu ne me perdras jamais.

-...

\- Ecoute on n'est pas obligé d'écouter mon père, on peut continuer ainsi tous les deux. On arrête simplement les appels et je ne m'approche pas de Callie.  
\- Non  
\- Non?  
\- Je ne veux pas avoir la mort d'un de nos proches sur la conscience simplement parce que je suis angoissée, murmura-t-elle en le serrant comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je veux juste qu'on n'oublie pas l'essentiel en chemin  
\- Kate…que veux-tu que je fasse  
\- On va suivre le plan de ton père, répondit-elle résignée.

Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution mais ça la terrifiait. Rick, lui, se sentait totalement perdu, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que ce cauchemar prenne fin, qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissé avec Kate, mais, comme sa femme, il craignait de ne pouvoir retrouver ce qu'ils avaient jadis.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal , je ne veux pas….  
\- Promets-moi de ne pas nous oublier  
\- Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie, tu es MA femme, MA femme, répondit Rick en posant son front contre le sien.  
\- Ta femme , répéta-t-elle  
\- Oui. Et je vais peut-être charmer cette fille mais il ne se passera rien

-...

\- Kate, je t'aime. Il ne se passera rien, répéta-t-il face aux doutes de sa femme  
\- Tu vas me manquer pendant une semaine, dit-elle comme pour arrêter cette conversation  
\- Toi aussi. Kate ?  
\- Oui  
\- Lanie est sûrement en danger, avec le cambriolage d'Espo chez Cohen  
\- Je sais. Je vais veiller sur elle  
\- Comment ? tu ne peux pas être avec elle jour et nuit  
\- C'est toujours mieux que la paperasse et j'aurai l'esprit occupé  
\- Ne prends pas de risque , je….  
\- J'ai peur…..tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes

-...

\- Comment va-t-on se remettre de tout ça ? osa-t-elle enfin demander  
\- Comme toujours, ensemble, répondit Rick en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes  
\- Castle, pas de mensonges  
\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris en quittant ses lèvres pour la regarder  
\- Ne me mens pas…si jamais avec Callie , tu…..ne me mens pas.  
\- Kate  
\- Promets-le-moi  
\- Je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien mais comment peux-tu seulement penser que je puisse partager quoi que ce soit avec une autre que toi ? rétorqua Castle vexé  
\- Je...Ok, abdiqua-t-elle le ventre noué

Venait-elle vraiment de donner son consentement à son mari pour qu'il en drague une autre ? Elle avait une confiance aveugle en Rick mais elle était terrifiée. Callie était jeune et séduisante, elle n'était pas torturée comme elle, ce n'était pas une fille compliquée et c'est ce qui l'effrayait.

\- Kate ? demanda Rick pour la sortir de ses songes  
\- Sois charmant mais pas trop charmant, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant la joue pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était affolée à l'idée de le perdre  
\- C'est comme dire à superman de n'être pas trop « super », répliqua-t-il pour la faire sourire

-...

\- Kate, tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être charmant , reprit-il en voyant qu'elle était toujours aussi tendue et peu sûre d'elle.

La faisant reculer jusqu'à que son corps reste bloqué entre le sien et le mur, il lui prit le visage en coupe entre ses mains et lui déclara :

\- Il n'existe qu'une seule et unique femme que je désire étreindre, caresser, embrasser, aimer et devine quoi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle est dans mes bras actuellement.

-...

\- Tu es la seule que je veux faire rire, sourire et le seul mystère que j'aspire à résoudre  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis.

Elle avait écouté sa déclaration qui l'avait émue et en partie rassurée. Elle devait simplement être patiente et confiante. Une semaine. Ce n'était pas si grave, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

\- On peut toujours se " texter " , continua Rick en lui embrassant le front  
\- Oui…..approuva-t-elle en le contemplant comme si elle lui disait « adieu ».

* * *

 ** _Désolé pour l'attente, enfants avec la scarlatine et quelques problèmes familiaux à gérer. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et le suivant est presque terminé alors à très vite, en espérant que vous êtes toujours là_**


	23. Chapter 23

**chapitre 23**

* * *

 _Appartement de Lanie , deux jours plus tard_

\- Comment vas-tu Honey ?  
\- Ça va répondit, d'un ton las et avec un sourire forcé, Kate.

Ce soir, Castle était venu chercher Callie au poste comme prévu. Tous les officiers les avaient vus sourire et se charmer devant les yeux impuissants de Kate. Castle l'avait prévenue, par SMS, de son arrivée mais le mal-être profond qu'elle ressentait en voyant son mari avec une autre femme augmentait à chacun de leurs rires.

Ryan et Esposito avaient été informés par Beckett afin d'éviter tout incident. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur démarche mais avaient acquiescé devant l'insistance de Kate. Ils avaient peur qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, ils ne se brûlent les ailes.  
Quand Rick était venu chercher Callie, les bros l'avaient dévisagé du regard et étaient partis sans un mot hors du commissariat pour donner le change.

Kate, elle, était restée immobile dans son bureau devant cette scène. Selon Castle, elle devait montrer qu'elle était dévastée, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie, elle l'était !  
Son mari était partie avec Callie après l'avoir aidée à enfiler son manteau, sans même un regard pour elle.

La rumeur que le futur ex-mari du capitaine sortait avec le nouveau lieutenant de la brigade n'avait pas tardé à faire le tour.  
Les regards sympathiques et désolés de ses collègues s'étaient alors tournés vers elle, ils la voyaient tel un animal blessé.  
N'arrivant plus à supporter tous ces yeux posés sur elle, elle avait pris ses affaires et était rentrée aussitôt chez Lanie.

Elle essayait de faire abstraction de tout ce gâchis , son mari dans un restaurant avec une autre et cette Callie prête à tout pour saisir sa chance. Fatiguée et lasse de cette situation, elle avait souri à Lanie tout en débouchant une bouteille de vin.

\- On boit un verre ? demanda-t-elle à son amie l'estomac noué mais toujours avec le sourire pour donner le change  
\- Heu…oui , si tu veux, répondit Lanie complètement perdue devant sa réaction.

 _Flasback_

 _Elles en avaient discuté longuement la veille, chacune ayant exprimé son point de vue :_

 _\- C'est une idée stupide! s'indignait Lanie alors que Kate essayait de lui faire comprendre leurs motivations_  
 _\- On doit gagner du temps, une semaine , c'est tout , soupira-t-elle_  
 _\- Et alors quoi ? Castle joue les séducteurs en attendant ?_  
 _\- Il…..NON ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On n'avait pas le choix !_  
 _\- On a toujours le choix, et tu sais quoi ? c'est toi qui me l'as appris !_  
 _\- Il faut que Brown sache qu'on suit ses recommandations , il en va de la sécurité de tout le monde et surtout de la tienne_  
 _\- Ok, ça j'ai compris, mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur la manière! il aurait simplement fallu que vous ayez une grosse dispute et que tu erres comme un fantôme au commissariat_  
 _\- Une dispute en plein poste ! rétorqua outrée Kate qui en avait assez de s'exhiber en public_  
 _\- C'est mieux que ton mari venant chercher cette pouf ! et en plus , vous auriez pu vous quereller au loft, je te rappelle qu'il y a des caméras là-bas_  
 _\- Je…..tu….._

 _Kate n'arrivait pas à contredire l'argument de Lanie. Elle n'avait pas tort, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à cette éventualité et maintenant son mari allait en draguer une autre._

 _\- Il n'est pas top tard Kate, dit Lanie en voyant son amie se décomposer_  
 _\- Si….c'est trop tard, soupira-t-elle. Castle va flirter avec elle demain….et après-demain_  
 _\- Kate_  
 _\- J'ai besoin d'être seule, murmura-t-elle en partant dans sa chambre._

 _Fin du Flasback_

Lanie était donc surprise de la voir souriante avec une bouteille de vin dans le salon le lendemain soir:

\- On fête quelque chose ? osa-t-elle demander alors que Kate lui tendait son verre  
\- Tout le poste a vu mon mari partir au bras de cette Rodriguez. Tu aurais vu leurs regards sur moi, soupira-t-elle. Alors non, on ne fête pas grand-chose, si ce n'est ma stupide vie…..ma piteuse vie conjugale…  
\- Kate  
\- Non…..je, …j'ai juste besoin d'une soirée, une seule soirée, sans drame, sans pleurs. Alors on va boire plus que de raison , rire et faire comme si mon mari était bien sagement chez moi à m'attendre.

-...

\- Tu peux le faire ? quémanda-t-elle en buvant d'une traite son verre de vin. J'ai vraiment besoin de souffler un peu.

-...

\- Lanie ?  
\- Alors….Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment s'étaient passées tes vacances au Mexique avec ton cher et tendre, lança Lanie en faisant cul sec comme son amie pour qu'elle la resserve  
\- C'était…..génial, sourit Kate devant l'effort de la légiste. Le soleil brillait et Rick était plus qu'attentionné avec moi  
\- Une seconde lune de miel  
\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle en repensant à son séjour dans les caraïbes  
\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit comment s'était déroulée la première? demanda sournoisement Lanie avide de confidences en buvant son deuxième verre comme Kate  
\- Je vois où tu veux en venir et je ne dirai rien….  
\- Kate  
\- C'est personnel, rétorqua-t-elle amusée en s'asseyant sur le sofa avec son verre  
\- Oh arrête ! je ne me marierai jamais, tu pourrais partager cette expérience avec ta meilleure amie !  
\- Expérience ? je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire, se mit-elle à sourire  
\- T'es pas drôle, sourit Lanie heureuse de lui changer les idées. Tu m'as confié que tu as vécu ta meilleure nuit avec Castle, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que…je…..  
\- Tu en perds tes mots !  
\- Oh arrête, rougit Kate en lui lançant un oreiller

 _Restaurant « Nota Benne » dans Manhattan_

Il avait la désagréable impression de tromper sa femme. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il y a quelques jours à peine, ils se prélassaient tous les deux au soleil et désormais il était assis dans ce restaurant avec une autre femme.

Quand il était venu chercher Callie au poste, il avait entendu les murmures dans son dos « il n'a pas honte » « faire ça à Beckett » « J'ai toujours su qu'il était coureur ».Habituellement,ce que les autres peuvent penser l'indiffère mais ces personnes étaient devenues une seconde famille pour lui….depuis huit ans.

Il se souvint aussi du regard de sa femme quand il était arrivé au poste, il avait entrevu dans ses yeux la tristesse et la peur…la peur de le perdre. Il se sentait impuissant face à sa détresse, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'enlacer au lieu de jouer de ses charmes avec cette inspectrice.  
Lieutenant qui, au passage, avait menti à Kate sur ses intentions à son égard. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée sur la raison du mensonge de Callie. Dans quel but avoir dit à Kate qu'il l'avait draguée dans ce café ? Il ne trouvait aucune réponse valable à cette question. Aucune si ce n'est qu'elle pourrait être la taupe….il faisait peut-être fausse route avec ces caméras finalement. Après moult hésitations, il l'avait invitée en se disant qu'il ferait une pierre deux coups. Il gagnerait du temps pour son père et il tenterait par la même occasion de la débusquer.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans ce restaurant, Callie était aux anges.  
Quand il l'avait appelée et lui avait proposé un dîner en tête à tête pour mieux faire connaissance, elle avait sauté sur cette aubaine. D'abord hésitante sur le fait qu'il vienne la retrouver au poste, elle s'était laissée convaincre par ses arguments. Et puis, de toute manière, elle était venue à New-York pour lui…

\- Alors vous êtes sur une enquête intéressante ? demanda poliment Rick pour entamer la conversation  
\- On piétine sur une affaire depuis des jours.  
\- Besoin d'aide? un œil nouveau peut très souvent débloquer la situation  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, sourit-elle  
\- Ah bon ? pourquoi donc?  
\- vous êtes marié au capitaine  
\- Bientôt divorcé, confessa Castle pour l'attirer un peu plus dans ses filets  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en instance de divorce  
\- C'est compliqué, murmura Rick ne sachant quoi répondre à ce genre de questions  
\- Ok…..alors à quoi rime ce dîner ?

-...

\- Si je suis juste un prétexte pour faire pâlir de jalousie votre femme, on devrait s'arrêter là  
\- Non, je…..je ne veux simplement pas lui faire du tort en révélant une partie de notre intimité. Nous divorçons, ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut rester courtois, non?  
\- C'est très charmant de votre part mais j'aimerais réellement connaître vos intentions à mon égard ? Non que je sois pressée, mais le Capitaine a quand même menacé de m'envoyer à la circulation, si je vous fréquentais. J'aimerais juste savoir si le jeu en vaut la chandelle, sourit-elle tout en arquant un sourcil

Cette femme l'intriguait, elle allait droit au but et savait ce qu'elle désirait dans la vie. Seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelles étaient ses réelles motivations.

\- Je suis en instance de divorce….je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour entamer une nouvelle histoire, commença prudemment Rick, mais vous m'attirez ….vraiment…..alors je ne peux pas vous promettre une grande histoire amour, je peux juste vous dire que j'aimerais réellement apprendre à vous connaître, rétorqua Castle en espérant que cela suffise.

Sa franchise lui plaisait. Le grand Richard Castle venait de lui faire une très jolie déclaration et elle était folle de joie. Jouant de ses atouts, elle se pencha en croisant ses bras sur la table pour relever en même temps sa poitrine, tout en lui déclarant d'une voix suave et sans équivoque :

\- Eh bien….apprenons à nous connaître.  
\- Heu….oui, bégaya Castle devant son aplomb  
\- Alors quel est ton livre préféré? enchaîna aussitôt Callie en le tutoyant  
\- Casino royale, répondit-il en se disant que Kate avait raison, c'était bel et bien un rencard.  
\- Ah bon ? et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Un de mes proches me l'a offert et ça été le déclic pour moi en tant qu'écrivain. Et toi ? demanda-t-il hésitant  
\- Je dirais tous les Alex Cross de …  
\- Patterson, grimaça Rick devant le nom de son ami  
\- Oui….les intrigues sont très bien menées et je dois dire qu'Alex a un certain charme, mentit-elle pour ne pas trop dévoiler son jeu  
\- C'est pas mal en effet, bougonna-t-il.  
\- Pas mal ? ils sont géniaux, oui !  
\- D'un point de vue tout à fait impartial, je dirais qu'il est doué mais qu'il manque de la romance dans ses écrits  
\- On dirait que tu es un grand romantique, dis donc ?  
\- Oui, j'ai tendance à penser que l'amour aide à faire avancer le monde. Ça nous rend meilleur. Sans amour nous ne sommes rien.

-...

\- Tu as l'air sceptique ? l'interrogea Rick qui tentait de mieux la connaître  
\- Sceptique sur l'amour, non. Mais tes propos me font sourire  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu seras bientôt divorcé trois fois  
\- Des erreurs, on a tous droit à des erreurs de parcours et ça ne m'empêche pas de croire au grand amour.

Prononcer cette phrase était une torture pour lui. Comparer Kate, l'amour de sa vie, à une erreur de parcours était douloureux pour lui. Mais en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle venait de se dévoiler car elle en savait trop sur lui, ses divorces et Patterson son ennemi juré….La curiosité de Rick était piquée au vif désormais

\- Tu as certainement raison, reprit Callie alors que Castle la détaillait du regard  
\- Et toi ? jamais mariée ?  
\- Non….j'ai eu quelques histoires mais mon travail a été longtemps ma priorité. Pas très romantique, hein ?  
\- Pourquoi donc ? de quoi as-tu peur ?  
\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle surprise  
\- Tu te caches derrière ton badge pour quelle raison ?  
\- Je ne me cache pas…..je veux juste faire quelque chose d'utile  
\- En t'oubliant en chemin ? demanda intrigué Castle qui avait de plus en plus l'impression que Callie jouait un double jeu  
\- Je n'ai peut-être pas trouvé la bonne personne pour lâcher prise, avoua-t-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard.

 _Appartement de Lanie_

Elles avaient descendu une bouteille de vin et Kate s'était relevée pour aller en récupérer une autre. Ce soir elle voulait oublier son chagrin et l'alcool ainsi que Lanie l'aidaient beaucoup .

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, riait Lanie au salon, tu me dis que Rick a mis le feu à ses cheveux en cuisinant  
\- Oui….sur le moment , on a vraiment eu peur mais ensuite….je dois dire que ça m'a fait énormément rire  
\- Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer avec lui  
\- Oh que non, soupira-t-elle en repensant à toutes ses frasques.  
\- Kate ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment tu l'as su ? comment as-tu su que Castle était le bon ? demanda intriguée la légiste alors que son amie revenait avec des munitions  
\- Je ne sais pas….je dirais que ça s'est imposé à moi. Il s'est imposé à moi. Doucement, il a capturé mon cœur et maintenant je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ma vie sans lui et, ça, tu vois c'est angoissant...terrifiant même avoua-t-elle  
\- Je trouve ça mignon, moi  
\- Hum….  
\- Sweety ? murmura Lanie alors qu'elle voyait Kate perdue dans ses pensées.  
\- Si je devais le perdre, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre. Alors je ne sais pas si c'est mignon. Je n'ai jamais été une de ces femmes qui ne pouvaient pas vivre sans son mari et pourtant…au fil du temps, c'est ce que je suis devenue.  
\- Kate  
\- On devrait changer de sujet, répliqua-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se nouer de nouveau  
\- Ok, acquiesça son amie devant sa détresse. De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
\- Avec Javier, c'est sérieux ? demanda Kate après quelques minutes  
-Non, je te l'ai dit…..on s'aime tous les deux mais on ne sait pas vivre ensemble.  
\- Plein de couples vivent ainsi, séparés, chacun chez soi, ce n'est pas pour autant que leur amour est moins fort que les autres, ou que ce n'est pas une histoire sérieuse, déclara-t-elle le cœur lourd  
\- Je le sais tout ça….c'est juste que….  
\- Hum?  
\- Je ne suis pas comme toi  
\- Comme moi ? demanda-t-elle surprise  
\- Je ne veux pas me marier mais….je veux des enfants et je sais que Javier ne sera pas le père  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Contrairement à toi, si jamais je devais le perdre, "mon monde" continuerait , j'aurais énormément de peine mais je sais que je me relèverais  
\- Pourquoi continuer dans ce cas ?  
\- On est bien ainsi pour le moment, on a été franc tous les deux…..alors, pour le moment je prends du bon temps  
\- Sur mon bureau , oui, bougonna-t-elle en souriant  
\- Oh oui ! se mit à rire Lanie

 _Quelque part dans New-York_

Ils avaient bossé sans relâche pour relier chacune des dates aux faits. ils avaient utilisé un logiciel qui leur avait permis de mettre en corrélation tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient ainsi que les clés copiées.  
Et au bout de deux jours d'investigations, ils avaient enfin des pistes. Ils pouvaient relier Cohen à plusieurs meurtres dont il avait été le commanditaire.  
Restait plus qu'à le prouver.

\- On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, assura Vikram  
\- Non…tu as des virements qui correspondent aux jours des meurtres mais rien n'indiquant le nom du commanditaire  
\- Comment fait-on alors?  
\- Il faut suivre la trace de l'argent pour remonter au donneur d'ordres, il faut retrouver l'homme de main de Cohen et espérer qu'il collabore avec nous  
\- Il ne le fera jamais  
\- Ne présume pas de ma force de persuasion, sourit Hunt en décrochant son cellulaire qui sonnait

 _Près de l'appartement de Callie_

Ils avaient dîné et Callie avait passé un agréable moment, excellent même. Rick,lui,était de plus en plus sur ses gardes, cette femme le draguait ouvertement et le connaissait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait, comme suggérer que son plat favori était les cheeseburgers. A travers certaines de ses mimiques ou de ses répliques, elle lui faisait penser à Kate, comme si elle souhaitait lui rappeler ses premiers émois pour sa femme : sa quête de justice, son boulot, son besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour arrêter tout ça. Ses questions commençaient à avoir des réponses et ce dîner avait été finalement un mal pour un bien.  
Ils avaient apprécié leur repas et beaucoup ri ensemble avant qu'il ne la ramène chez elle. Devant la porte de son appartement il ne savait pas comment agir, après tout il lui avait proposé un rencard et maintenant il se sentait pris à son propre piège. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans un geste et risquer ainsi d'éveiller sa curiosité sur ses intentions.

Elle avait adoré sa soirée avec Richard mais elle le sentait encore sur la réserve et ne voulait pas brusquer les choses; c'est donc naturellement qu'elle lui déclara pour stopper son malaise :

\- Je travaille demain, et je devrais probablement entrer  
\- Oui….ce serait plus raisonnable en effet, répondit-il soulagé  
\- J'ai adoré notre soirée, Rick  
\- Moi aussi….puis-je espérer un nouveau tête à tête ? demanda-t-il plus pour assurer ses arrières avec Brown que par réelle envie

Car même si la soirée avait répondu à certaines de ses questions, il était marié et amoureux d'une autre. Et à force de jouer avec le feu il risquait de se brûler.  
À sa question pour une nouvelle rencontre, elle sourit et lentement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle les caressa pendant quelques secondes puis lui murmura avant de pénétrer dans son appartement :

\- Prends cette réponse pour un oui.

Mon Dieu, elle venait d'embrasser Richard Castle ! S'il n'était pas derrière la porte, elle pourrait hurler de joie, tellement son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Le baiser avait été chaste et court mais au-delà de ses espérances !

Venait-il vraiment d'embrasser une autre femme que la sienne ? Non…il s'était juste laissé faire.  
Il s'en voulait énormément de ne pas l'avoir repoussée mais en même temps s'il l'avait fait, adieu à sa couverture, pensa-t-il  
Figé devant sa porte, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il avait laissé cette femme l'embrasser et lui avait promis un autre rendez-vous. Il se répugnait…..cette situation l'écœurait. Que se passerait-il lors du prochain rendez-vous ? et du suivant ? Son estomac se nouait à cette idée et toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que devait-il faire à présent ? en parler à Kate ? il lui avait promis qu'il ne se passerait rien, et qu'il n'y aurait plus de mensonges.  
Castle se sentait totalement perdu.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser, et, il n'arrivait pas à se trouver une excuse pour ce baiser. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, vomir.  
C'est son téléphone qui le sortit de la torpeur, sans regarder l'appelant il répondit d'un ton morne :

\- Castle  
\- Joli baiser, Mr Castle, fit la voix de Brown  
\- Caleb, rumina Rick en regardant autour de lui  
\- Je dois dire que je doutais de vous, mais cette Callie est une aubaine pour moi, pour nous  
\- Que voulez-vous ? pesta Castle  
\- Juste vous rappeler que me doubler est une mauvaise idée  
\- Je ne…  
\- Et gardez les amis de votre femme sous bonne garde! S'attaquer aussi ouvertement à mon employeur ne vous apportera que des cadavres, affirma-t-il sur un ton sans équivoque  
\- Est-ce une menace ?  
\- Non…une promesse, conclut Brown en raccrochant

 _Appartement Lanie_

Elles riaient , s'amusaient à se raconter quelques anecdotes de leur vie. Après avoir descendu la deuxième bouteille, elles avaient jugé toutes les deux plus raisonnables d'aller se coucher.  
Sa douche prise, Kate s'allongea le cœur moins lourd. Cette soirée lui avait permis de sortir la tête de l'eau pendant quelques heures et lui avait fait un bien fou.  
Scrutant le plafond, dans son déshabillé noir, elle tenta de réprimer ses sanglots en pensant à Castle et Callie. Dorénavant seule, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa mémoire leur départ du poste et une unique pensée l'obsédait : comment s'était passée leur sortie. Elle lui aurait bien téléphoné pour entendre sa voix mais le loft était sous surveillance et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce faux pas.  
L'investiture de Cohen était dans cinq jours, elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.  
Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de penser à des choses plus gaies. Elle se mit à rêver de son futur. Un futur sans Loksat, sans meurtres, loin de New-York.  
Elle se voyait, Rick et elle, dans les Hamptons avec leur nourrisson sur la plage. Ils se promenaient heureux tous les deux, parents comblés et béats d'admiration devant leur fils.  
C'était cet avenir qu'elle souhaitait, qu'elle espérait un jour pour eux.  
Elle s'endormit sur ces douces pensées en se disant que demain tout irait mieux...car "Demain est un autre jour. "


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

* * *

 _Loft des Castle_

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Rick n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit en cherchant vainement une solution à son problème.  
Hanté par le baiser de Callie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal car après tout il n'y avait pas répondu. Seulement voilà, il craignait le moment où il devrait l'avouer à Kate. Il était hors de question qu'il le lui cache mais il avait peur de sa réaction, car au vu de leur vie conjugale actuelle, si la situation était inversée, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait compréhensif envers elle.  
Il redoutait aussi que Callie en parle avant lui car, après tout, elle s'était empressé de divulguer ou plutôt de déformer leur sortie dans ce café. Qu'adviendrait-il si cette Rodriguez allait raconter à sa femme qu'elle l'avait embrassé ou pire, que lui l'avait embrassée ?

Sa nuit avait donc été cauchemardesque et cerise sur le gâteau: il devait paraître souriant et faire bonne figure, même chez lui car cerné par toutes ces caméras, il ne pouvait pas commettre un faux pas.  
Plus que cinq jours, se répétait-il ce matin…..cinq interminables jours …il espérait vraiment que son père arriverait à bout de cette enquête avant.

Fatigué par sa nuit, il se leva en traînant la patte. Il devait en apprendre plus sur Callie mais comment?Enquêter au loft était impossible, son bureau aussi était sous surveillance…mettre son père sur ce nouveau problème, ralentirait l'enquête et il ne le souhaitait pas.  
Il se sentait dépassé par les événements, car après ce dîner au restaurant avec cette jeune lieutenant, il se méfiait. Elle avait attisé sa curiosité. Se pouvait-il en fin de compte qu'elle soit la taupe ? Elle était arrivée de nulle part, le draguait ouvertement et connaissait énormément de choses sur Kate et lui.

Au moment où il pénétrait dans la salle de bain, son téléphone bipa pour l'informer de l'arrivée d'un texto . Kate, soupira-t-il la boule au ventre en allant chercher son cellulaire.

« Hey, bien dormi ? »

Le téléphone en main, il réfléchissait à la réponse parfaite.

« Super ! », non, pensa-t-il  
« Pas vraiment, Callie m'a embrassé hier et je me sens mal », non plus, grogna-t-il sur son téléphone.

Il était sept heures du matin et il était certain qu'elle devait déjà se trouver au poste. Dans une heure, elle serait en face de Callie et il se devait de lui révéler la vérité avant. Mais comment faire ? par SMS ? par téléphone ? ou en allant la voir ?  
Soupirant et hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il cherchait la manière préférable de le lui annoncer et surtout à l'abri des regards.  
Après avoir fait les cent pas, une idée germa et il se précipita aux toilettes le téléphone à la main.

Là au moins, je suis seul, bougonna-t-il pour lui-même en appelant sa femme.

 _Appartement de Lanie_

Elle avait peu dormi mais au moins correctement. Ses rêves n'avaient été peuplés que par de douces images de son mari et elle, sur la plage des Hamptons. L'alcool l'avait sûrement aidée à trouver le sommeil. Après cinq heures de doux rêves, elle s'était réveillée et avait tourné un bon moment dans son lit . Elle avait espéré que Rick lui aurait envoyé des nouvelles de son rendez-vous, mais c'est en soupirant qu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun message de lui.

Elle avait alors attendu une heure plus raisonnable pour lui envoyer son message. Mais n'en pouvant plus de patienter, elle avait craqué et lui avait posté un sms juste après sa toilette et son café. Elle ne souhaitait pas aller au poste sans savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
Elle ne voulait pas voir le sourire narquois de Callie avant d'avoir discuté avec son mari de leur rendez-vous.

Après moult hésitations, elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour plus de discrétion et avait enfin envoyé son message :

« Hey, bien dormi? »

Elle se sentait idiote avec cette question. Elle souhaitait simplement savoir comment s'était déroulé son tête à tête avec Callie. Après quelques minutes interminables, Kate fut sortie de ses songes par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'appelait ? pourquoi l'appeler ? ils avaient décidé de rester sans contact pendant cette semaine, pourquoi prenait-il le risque d'être démasqué? se demandait-elle terrifiée. Attrapant son téléphone avec un mauvais pressentiment , elle décrocha :

\- Hey  
\- Bonjour mon ange, répondit Castle en déglutissant  
\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant le ton de sa voix  
\- Oui…oui, ne t'inquiète pas  
\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? on ne devait pas s'appeler et …  
\- Je suis aux toilettes  
\- Pardon ? demanda surprise Kate  
\- Je suis aux toilettes…il n'y a aucune caméra ici, affirma Rick. Et toi…déjà au poste ?

Il devait savoir ou se trouvait sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas larguer sa bombe alors qu'elle pouvait être filmée sur son lieu de travail

\- Non, je suis chez Lanie. Castle, tu es certain que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta vraiment Kate  
\- Chez Lanie, soupira-t-il de soulagement.  
\- Rick ?  
\- Il y a eu comme un souci hier soir, avoua-t-il à demi-mot ne sachant pas comment annoncer à sa femme qu'il en avait embrassé une autre.  
\- Un souci ? déglutit Kate en pensant à Caleb Brown  
\- Je crois que Callie est la taupe  
\- Non, on est surveillé par des caméras, tu as vu les photos et …  
\- Elle sait tout de moi , Kate… comme si elle était dans mon cerveau et en plus, elle en sait beaucoup aussi sur nous.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Elle sait que j'aime les cheeseburgers, que je n'apprécie pas les livres de Patterson  
\- C'est une fan , Rick…..tu as vu son regard quand elle t'a aperçu la première fois, répondit Kate pour calmer les angoisses de son mari. Toute fan digne de ce nom sait que tu aimes les cheeseburgers, sourit-elle  
\- Ah oui ? et comment expliques-tu qu'elle me ressort les mêmes clichés que toi? rétorqua-t-il pour appuyer ses dires  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Elle a perdu quelqu'un ou plutôt son père est souffrant, elle a soif de justice, trop obnubilée par le boulot pour avoir un amant dans sa vie….  
\- Clichés ,répéta-t-elle vexée par ses propos  
\- Et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme toi! s'exclama Rick sans prêter attention à Kate.

-...

\- Elle agit comme toi au début, Kate… comme si elle faisait tout pour que je tombe dans ses filets…telle une mante religieuse.  
\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, et puis de toute manière elle n'a aucune chance , rétorqua-t-elle en pensant à sa promesse  
\- La première fois dans ce café,elle m'a dit «dans vos rêves» et elle voulait mettre Nikki au placard , déclara-t-il réfléchissant à voix haute  
\- Castle, soupira-t-elle. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle, et elle est clean. Je t'assure que ce n'est qu'une fan…peut-être un peu tordue mais….  
\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi rationnelle à son sujet tout d'un coup ? bougonna-t-il en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être raison après tout.  
\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, babe. Mon cœur souhaiterait te demander d'enquêter sur elle pour ne prendre aucun risque mais ma raison me dit, que des caméras au loft, à ton bureau et au commissariat sont suffisantes pour nous espionner, non ?  
-Hum, gémit-il  
\- Rick ?  
\- Je…..je suis …..désolé, soupira-t-il à l'idée de devoir lui faire du mal avec ce stupide baiser  
\- Désolé ?  
\- J'aurais aimé te voir, j'aurais aimé pourvoir être en face de toi…mais on ne peut pas se voir et je crains que Callie ne te l'avoue avant moi, déclara-t-il en cherchant ses mots

À sa déclaration, elle se figea. Il lui avait dit qu'il y avait eu un souci et maintenant il tournait autour du pot. Que devait lui révéler Callie qui pouvait l'effrayer autant ? Préférant s'asseoir, elle tenta de contenir son angoisse et essaya de relativiser…tu as confiance en Castle, pensa-t-elle , ne l'oublie pas , Kate, tu as confiance en Castle, répétait-elle dans sa tête, avant que la voix de son mari la sortît à nouveau de ses pensées.

\- Kate ? Tu es toujours là ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant son mutisme  
-Oui

-...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en gardant son calme  
\- Je…heu…..elle…..enfin  
\- Castle! cria-t-elle morte d'angoisse dorénavant  
\- On s'est embrassé…..enfin ELLE m'a embrassé, lâcha-t-il précipitamment  
\- Tu as quoi! hurla-t-elle en se levant folle de rage  
\- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, se défendit-il, je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et au moment de partir , elle a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes  
\- Et tu ne l'as pas repoussée ? pesta Kate  
\- Je me devais de garder ma couverture intacte pour qu'elle n'ait pas de soupçons

-...

\- Kate, ça ne signifiait rien…

Elle ne savait plus comment agir: hurler, crier, pleurer, comprendre ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait accepté cette situation…ce désastre était de sa faute mais aussi, il lui avait promis qu'il ne se passerait rien, il lui avait promis…..que tout irait bien. Il avait embrassé une autre femme…Elle avait envie de vomir….

\- Kate ?s'il te plaît dis quelque chose ? murmura Rick abattu et paniqué face au mutisme de sa femme.

Il aurait préféré l'entendre hurler plutôt que ce silence pesant. Il aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés en ce moment afin de chasser sa peine et la rassurer.

\- Tu l'as embrassée ? susurra-t-elle la gorge nouée  
\- Non…mais je ne l'ai pas repoussée. Kate, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je me fais horreur, avoua-t-il en pensant au mal qu'il lui faisait  
\- Tu la revois quand ? demanda Kate au bout de quelques minutes en réprimant ses pleurs  
\- Je…..certainement ce soir ou demain , soupira-t-il  
\- Ce soir ? gémit-elle  
\- Il ne reste plus que cinq jours, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer

-...

\- Kate ?  
\- Super ! que cinq jours, répéta-t-elle ironiquement. Le premier soir, tu l'embrasses, le deuxième c'est quoi ? car on sait tous ce qu'il se passe lors du troisième rencard !  
\- Je ne coucherai pas avec elle !  
\- Comme il ne devait rien se passer, hein ?  
\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

Il ne voulait pas perdre son calme. Il l'avait blessée et il comprenait ses peurs , ses doutes…mais le fait qu'elle puisse penser qu'il pourrait coucher avec une autre, le mettait hors de lui.

\- J'aurais voulu que tu la repousses , j'aurais voulu que cette situation n'arrive jamais, j'aurais voulu…., soupira-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. J'aurais voulu une vie normale…juste nous deux.  
\- Kate, souffla-t-il déstabilisé par sa confession  
\- Tu en as embrassé une autre, répéta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Son mariage était en train de battre de l'aile et elle n'y pouvait rien . Cette enquête devait s'arrêter…..elle devait trouver le moyen de tout arrêter.

\- Je suis désolé….  
\- Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ? demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes

-...

\- Castle ?  
\- Brown me suivait, il nous a vus…  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? déglutit-elle  
\- Il m'a appelé pour…., confessa Rick dans un murmure en s'arrêtant sans finir sa phrase  
\- Pour ?  
\- Me féliciter  
\- Te féliciter ?  
\- Il a vu Callie m'embrasser, dit-il la voix brisée à l'idée de la heurter davantage.

-...

\- Kate, écoute je..  
\- Je dois aller au poste, le coupa-t-elle  
\- Non , attends  
\- J'ai besoin d'être seule…..poursuis ta mission sous couverture…, dit-elle en raccrochant tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur sur le sol.

\- Kate ? Sweety ? murmura Lanie derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Elle l'avait entendu hurler au téléphone et ensuite plus rien. Elle se doutait que ses cris étaient liés au rendez-vous de la veille au soir entre Callie et Castle. Debout face à la porte, elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit.

\- Sweety ? je peux entrer ? s'inquiéta-t-elle de ne pas obtenir de réponse

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kate. Lanie voyait bien que sa meilleure amie, dont les yeux brillaient, se retenait de pleurer.

\- Honey, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je dois aller bosser, répondit Kate en sortant de sa chambre pour aller enfiler ses chaussures  
\- Kate ? que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Rien  
\- Tu cries, tu hurles et ensuite tout va bien ?  
\- On se voit au poste  
\- Kate ! s'énerva Lanie alors qu'elle la voyait se renfermer dans sa coquille  
\- A plus tard, souffla-t-elle en quittant l'appartement.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, besoin de fuir les explications. Incapable d'exprimer ce qu'elle éprouvait, elle se sentait simplement brisée.  
Il avait embrassé une autre femme, se répétait-elle inlassablement. Et au prochain rendez-vous,ce serait quoi ?  
Sortant dans le brouillard de la grande pomme, elle déambula tristement les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, tout en s'efforçant de réprimer ses sanglots.

Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Ils étaient en train de se détruire pour cette enquête…dans cinq jours , il ne resterait rien de son couple, elle le savait. Son rêve d'une vie de famille avec Rick fondait comme neige au soleil.  
A chaque fois que la situation s'aggravait , elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait empirer davantage, mais c'était sans compter sur cette Callie.

Brown filait Rick pour s'assurer qu'il tienne ses engagements. Si Castle arrêtait avec Rodriguez, Caleb Brown s'en prendrait à ses proches. Impossible pour elle de choisir entre Alexis, Martha , son père et son mariage.

Soupirant, elle entendit son téléphone biper. Castle, pensa-t-elle, prenant son cellulaire les mains tremblantes

« Rendez-vous aux balançoires dans dix minutes »

Regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 7 h 45, elle allait être en retard au poste.

« Trop dangereux. On se voit dans cinq jours »

Elle était énervée contre lui…..contre ce baiser…et contre elle-même. Eteignant son téléphone, elle fit signe à un taxi et partit pour le commissariat.

 _Loft de Castle_

Elle avait raccroché. Elle n'avait même pas hurlé, elle avait simplement décrété devoir aller bosser et vouloir être seule. Elle rebâtissait son mur pour se protéger, il l'avait blessée sans le vouloir. Il savait que ce simple baiser pouvait tout remettre en question.  
Sortant fou de rage de ces satanées toilettes, il se précipita sous la douche pour un lavage express, enfila ses vêtements à la va-vite et renvoya un message à sa femme. Il avait besoin de lui parler, besoin de s'expliquer avec elle.

« Rendez-vous aux balançoires dans dix minutes »

Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, il enfila ses chaussures à la hâte et sourit au son du bip de son téléphone . Elle lui avait répondu.

« Trop dangereux. On se voit dans cinq jours »

\- C'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-il en lançant son téléphone de rage.

Elle fuyait encore, reconstruisait ce foutu mur ! ou…..elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer toute cette histoire. Pestant contre lui même, il ne fit pas attention à Martha qui le regardait du haut des escaliers s'énerver tout seul :

\- Un problème, Kido ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes  
\- Mère, soupira-t-il en reprenant contact avec la réalité  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Richard ? s'inquiéta la matriarche en descendant les escaliers  
\- Rien tout va bien  
\- Tout va bien ? alors pourrais-tu me donner une raison sur le fait que ton téléphone se retrouve sur le sol après un vol plané , cellulaire qui ne t'appartient pas d'ailleurs, rétorqua Martha en scrutant le Nokia par terre  
\- J'ai voulu changer mon iPhone mais j'ai eu tort, se défendit Rick récupérant les morceaux et se fustigeant mentalement de n'avoir plus aucun moyen de contacter sa femme à présent.  
\- Richard, d'habitude, je te laisse régler tes problèmes seul et j'attends patiemment que tu me demandes mon aide si besoin est.  
\- Fais donc ça, alors, rebondit Rick en jetant à la poubelle les débris  
\- En l'espace de quelques semaines, ta vie est devenue digne d'une tragédie, contra Martha sans faire attention à sa répartie  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu quittes ta femme, tu reviens, tu pars au Mexique avec elle et reviens séparé une fois de plus  
\- Mère, soupira Rick  
\- Et hier, je t'ai entendu appeler cette fille pour un rendez-vous  
\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, ta vie part à vau-l'eau et tout ce que tu trouves de mieux est de sortir avec une autre femme que la tienne  
\- Kate n'est plus ma femme  
\- Balivernes ! s'énerva Martha

Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère perdre son contrôle et lui hurler dessus, elle soupirait, râlait mais jamais ne criait. Quand elle avait élevé le ton de sa voix, Rick s'était surpris à reculer comme si elle l'avait frappé

\- On parle de Katherine Beckett, l'amour de ta vie…tu me fais peur, tu sais.  
\- Mère, je …..vais bien, murmura Castle ne sachant pas quoi répondre  
\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Katherine ?  
\- On est séparé..  
\- Je t'ai entendu insister pour aller chercher ta nouvelle lubie au poste. Elle fait partie du commissariat ?

-...

\- Richard ?  
\- Oui, elle est lieutenant à la criminelle  
\- Au 12ème, déglutit Martha face à sa révélation  
-…oui….

Elle en resta sans voix, estomaquée par l'aplomb de son fils. Qu'avait bien pu faire Katherine pour que Richard lui en veuille à ce point-là ? L'humilier sur son poste de travail, en allant draguer une autre. Elle pensait qu'elle l'avait mieux élevé que ça, que son fils ne pouvait être aussi cruel pour meurtrir ainsi sa femme.

\- Mère? s'inquiéta Richard face aux regards de celle-ci  
\- Qu'importe les raisons de votre séparation, Katherine mérite mieux que ça. Tu me déçois, souffla-t-elle en repartant  
\- Ou vas-tu ? murmura peiné Rick d'avoir menti une nouvelle fois  
\- Je vais m'habiller et m'excuser pour tes agissements, pesta-t-elle. Pauvre Katherine, soupira-t-elle en disparaissant en haut des escaliers

Il l'avait déçue, il le savait. Il n'avait plus revu ce regard depuis sa période du lycée et encore même à cette époque-là, elle ne l'avait jamais dévisagé ainsi.  
Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle pensait réellement qu'il était en instance de divorce et qu'il s'amusait à ridiculiser Kate au poste. Au plus profond de lui, il était rassuré que sa femme ait autant d'importance pour sa mère.

Mais cette situation ne pouvait perdurer, son mariage allait droit dans le mur. Sa mère le dévisageait et lui n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans une glace.  
Il était persuadé que Callie cachait bien son jeu, mais si Kate avait raison à son sujet, il y aurait un nouveau dommage collatéral dans cette histoire car il risquait de la blesser elle aussi .

Soupirant de rage , il prit son iPhone et appela le poste pour être mis en relation avec Vikram. Avec un peu de chance, le régulateur le ferait sans poser de questions.

 _Quelque part dans New-York_

Obnubilé par ses écrans, Vikram avait passé la nuit sur la trace du blanchiment de l'argent qui avait permis à Cohen de perpétrer tous ses meurtres.  
Il n'était pas épuisé , non, son obstination le gardait éveillé. Ils étaient enfin tout prêts d'arrêter ce type et ainsi, faire tomber toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur eux.

Jackson avait reçu un appel la veille et suite à ce dernier, il l'avait quitté sans un mot. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de poser des questions tant il connaissait la réponse : « pas ton problème ». Vikram avait donc hacké toute la nuit dans l'espoir de trouver un indice.  
Plongé sur ses adresses IP, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable :

\- Oui ?demanda-t-il en voyant le logo du NYPD sur son interface  
\- Mr Signh, Richard Castle aimerait vous parler, puis-je vous le passer ?  
\- Heu…..oui, répondit-il confus et surpris  
\- Allo ?  
\- Mr Castle pourquoi m'appelez-vous, chuchota Vikram comme s'il était surveillé  
\- Pas besoin de chuchoter ! je voudrais parler à mon père  
\- Il n'est pas avec moi  
\- Où est-il alors ? s'impatienta Castle  
\- Je ne sais pas, il est parti hier soir et depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelles  
\- Avez-vous un numéro de téléphone pour le joindre ou…  
\- Non, le coupa Vikram. Un problème ? s'enquit-il devant son ton désespéré  
\- Un problème ? bien sûr que j'ai un problème ! où en est l'enquête ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sur une ligne sécurisée et ….  
\- Vous allez me répondre! c'est à cause de vous ce fichu merdier, s'énerva Castle à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Je….  
\- Où en est l'enquête !  
\- On a pu tout relier, il nous manque juste les preuves. Votre père pense que l'idéal serait de faire parler son homme de main.  
\- Son homme de main ? répéta incrédule Rick  
\- Oui, comme l'étaient Lokwood ou Madox  
\- Ces hommes-là sont surentraînés , ils ne parleront jamais  
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit et il m'a répondu de ne pas présumer de sa force de persuasion

Rick était complètement abattu, en même temps qu'avait-il espéré qu'il se passe en deux jours, pensa-t-il en tournant en rond comme un animal enragé dans son loft.

\- J'ai besoin de parler à mon père, faites-lui passer le message, affirma-t-il avant de raccrocher sans laisser à Vikram le temps de lui répondre.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation . Tout allait si vite et en même temps si lentement…sa famille se détruisait autour de lui mais cette fichue enquête était au point mort.  
Il était persuadé que Callie était la taupe et non pas une simple fan comme le laissait entendre Kate. Seulement, il devait le prouver, mais comment ? pesta-t-il contre lui-même en se laissant choir sur le canapé complètement abattu.

 _Poste du 12 ème_

Kate, elle, était retournée au commissariat. Son entrée fut d'abord hésitante mais quand tous les regards du 12ème se posèrent sur elle, elle reprit contenance et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bureau sous les yeux admiratifs de ses officiers.  
Les gars et Callie étaient arrivés depuis plus d'une heure et bossaient déjà sur l'affaire. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué le rencard de Rodriguez pour éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu mais quand ils avaient vu le regard perdu de Kate à son arrivée, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sans un seul mot.  
Esposito s'était levé pour aller discuter avec son amie pendant que Ryan avait pour mission de maintenir Callie éloignée de la scène.

-ça va ? demanda-t-il en entrant sans frapper  
\- Oui et toi ?  
\- Kate, soupira-t-il devant sa mauvaise foi en refermant la porte derrière lui  
\- J'ai besoin d'un service Javier…

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? . La suite est déjà écrite , en attente de correction. Dès que je l'ai, je la postes.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

* * *

 _Commissariat aux alentours de 8h 30 (J-5)_

\- Tout ce que tu veux, affirma Esposito

Kate ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé de l'aide ou un service, alors quand elle lui fit cette requête Javier n'hésita pas une seule seconde. L'entrée de son amie et capitaine au poste ce matin, sous le regard de tous les officiers, lui avait retourné le cœur.  
Les gens jasaient dorénavant sur sa vie privée et même si elle continuait de faire bonne figure, il la connaissait suffisamment pour la savoir brisée à l'intérieur. Beckett avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à différencier vie professionnelle et vie privée or sa relation avec Castle avait tout chamboulé même si le jeune couple avait veillé à éviter toute démonstration d'affection au poste. Mais malgré leur discrétion, l'auteur à succès tombé amoureux de sa muse avait fini par faire la une des tabloïds, surtout depuis leur mariage.  
Les agents de police admiraient cette belle histoire d'amour née et construite au sein du 12ème. Seulement depuis quelques semaines, les rumeurs d'une séparation puis d'un divorce et enfin de la nouvelle conquête de Rick attisaient les conversations et surtout les ragots.  
Les murmures dans les couloirs s'intensifiaient, les regards devenaient plus insistants et Espo savait que Kate gérait difficilement tout ça.

\- Je sais que je t'ai mis sur la touche concernant l'enquête et tu as tout à fait le droit de me dire non, commença Beckett soulagée de voir que son ami était toujours présent pour elle  
\- Kate, dis-moi ce que tu veux  
\- J'aimerais mettre sur écoute Rodriguez  
\- Tu….quoi ? s'étonna Javier devant sa requête.  
\- Castle m'a dit ce matin qu'il pensait qu'elle était la taupe et…  
\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de taupe et que vous étiez sous surveillance?

Kate lui avait tout expliqué la veille. Les photos: au poste, au loft, au bureau de Rick et leur intention de brouiller les pistes en laissant Castle sortir avec Callie. Alors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout était remis en question aujourd'hui.

\- Lors de son dîner, Rick l'a trouvée bizarre. Elle sait énormément de chose sur lui , sur moi….  
\- C'est une fan. Je veux dire, quand elle l'a vu la première fois, on aurait dit une groupie devant le saint Graal, temporisa-t-il soucieux de la rassurer  
\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais..., soupira-t-elle  
\- Mais ?  
\- Durant ces huit années passées avec Castle, j'aurais au moins appris une chose…..même ses théories les plus loufoques peuvent s'avérer justes .  
\- Tu oublies celles des Zombies, ou des Vampires ou des extraterrestres  
\- Espo…il nous a aidé plus d'une fois à résoudre un meurtre  
\- Je le sais …..c'est juste que  
\- Oui ?

Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait beaucoup. Rester dans l'ombre et faire le sale boulot quand elle le lui réclamait. Mais elle avait besoin d'agir, même si ses investigations s'étaient révélées infructueuses par le passé, Kate se méfiait toujours de cette jeune lieutenant. Son nom s'était imposé quand elle cherchait une nouvelle recrue et en y réfléchissant, elle avait la désagréable impression que les autres dossiers étaient simplement là pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de sélectionner cette dernière. Les concurrents de Callie n'avaient ni la carrière, ni les notes pour obtenir ce poste, elle seule les surclassait tous .Elle commençait à croire que Cohen pouvait être derrière tout ça aussi.

\- Kate, si elle le découvre , tu risques ton poste, s'inquiéta Javier en chuchotant. Ta carrière sera terminée.  
\- Si elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, Rick est en danger et ma carrière m'importe peu quand il s'agit de défendre les miens.  
\- Je souhaite juste être certain d'une chose, commença hésitant Espo en cherchant les bons mots  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Est-ce que tu me demandes d'espionner une collègue, une des nôtres, parce que tu crois sincèrement à la théorie de Castle ou parce que tu crains pour ton mariage  
\- Pardon?  
\- Quoi que tu me demandes, je le ferai. Vous êtes mes amis alors je ne reculerai devant rien pour vous, mais….. veux-tu réellement mettre sur écoute une de tes recrues parce que tu la soupçonnes d'être la taupe ou simplement parce que tu doutes de ton mari et de ses intentions à son égard ?

Ca y est, il avait osé poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'elle avait sollicité cette faveur. La demande de Kate l'avait quelque peu surpris et il devait être sûr de ses réelles motivations. Mettre une collègue sur écoute n'était ni anodin, ni surtout sans conséquence.

\- Que sous-entends-tu ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive voyant où il voulait en venir  
\- Castle a eu un rendez-vous avec elle hier soir, et aujourd'hui tu cours à la chasse aux sorcières. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, écoute si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprendrai tout à fait  
\- Non, c'est tu es persuadée qu'elle est louche, je te crois.

Etait-elle réellement persuadée de la culpabilité du lieutenant Rodriguez ?  
Son jugement n'était-il pas troublé par les aveux de Rick ce matin ?  
Depuis son arrivée au poste, Kate ne s'estimait plus en sécurité dans son couple, elle se sentait menacée par cette belle et intelligente jeune femme. Le fait qu'elle idolâtre son mari ne contribuait pas non plus à la rassurer et faire la part des choses. Elle avait peur au plus profond d'elle que Castle puisse être attiré par cette jeune femme sans problème qui pourrait l'aimer sans démons intérieurs à combattre.

\- Je m'occupe du matériel et mettrait son téléphone sur écoute, ajouta Espo, ce qui la sortit de sa réflexion  
\- Javier, ne te sens pas obligé de….  
\- J'ai aussi appris quelque chose depuis ces dix dernières années à tes côtés, la coupa-t-il. Quand Kate Beckett pense que quelqu'un est coupable…..il l'est forcément. Ton instinct ne t'a jamais trompé.  
-Je….merci  
-Je te ferai passer tout ce qu'il te faut pour les écoutes dès que j'aurai terminé  
\- Passe tout à Lanie, je suis surveillée, ce sera plus prudent . Ils n'ont peut-être pas le son mais ils ont les images dans ce bureau. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.  
\- Très bien, répondit Javier en se levant pour sortir  
\- Espo !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci…..merci pour tout.  
\- Quand tu veux, sourit le latino en ressortant de son bureau.

 _Dans les rues de New-York, dans un parc….._

Castle était sorti prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir et de remettre ses idées en place. Sa femme lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour, elle reconstruisait un mur pour se protéger et il ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer, il en avait embrassé une autre.  
Marchant depuis plusieurs minutes, il se retrouva inconsciemment près des balançoires…dans ce parc où il y a plusieurs années, elle s'était révélée à lui.  
Cette constatation l'attrista, il avait réellement besoin que cette situation s'arrête. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa femme…..sa vie . S'asseyant sur le siège de la balançoire, il se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs…leur première sortie en amoureux.

 _Flashback…..quatre ans en arrière_

 _Il se souvenait encore de cette soirée comme si c'était hier. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils vivaient leur amour dans le secret. Tantôt dans l'appartement de Kate, tantôt dans celui de Rick quand les deux rouquines du loft étaient absentes. Leur histoire d'amour se construisait de rendez-vous secrets à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ….mais Castle souhaitait plus dorénavant. Il avait toujours rêvé de cette relation avec Kate mais le fait de se cacher, de ne jamais sortir au grand jour commençait à lui peser._  
 _Il avait exprimé à Kate son désir d'organiser pour eux leur premier tête à tête à l'extérieur. Elle avait beaucoup hésité, en prétextant que si les journalistes ou que le poste découvraient leur liaison, ils ne pourraient plus jamais travailler ensemble. Mais après moult hésitions, elle avait capitulé à la condition d'être discrets._  
 _Il avait donc hâte de sortir au grand jour avec elle pour voir si leur relation pouvait passer à un stade plus sérieux, hors de leur nid d'amour construit au fil des semaines._  
 _Néanmoins, il avait fait en sorte que les journalistes ne soient pas au rendez-vous afin qu'ils puissent profiter de leur moment comme ils le souhaiteraient tous les deux. Il était aussi hors de question que la nouvelle de leur idylle s'ébruite car il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de ne plus être le partenaire de Kate au commissariat._

 _Toute la journée, il avait stressé sur le bon déroulement du dîner, l'idée qu'il avait eue était assez originale mais il redoutait sa réaction. Il était aussi intimidé qu'un adolescent avant son premier rendez-vous._  
 _Rick craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait aussi passé la journée à se comparer aux ex de Beckett, il ne faisait pas de la moto comme Josh, ou n'avait pas sorti le grand jeu du bord de mer comme Demming, et il était angoissé à la pensée qu'elle puisse être déçue._  
 _Il aurait pu emmener Kate dans les Hamptons, après tout ils étaient en week-end ce soir mais il souhaitait lui faire découvrir Richard Rodgers, un homme passionnément amoureux et non Richard Castle._

 _C'est donc un brin inquiet mais excité aussi qu'il avait frappé à sa porte aux alentours de 20 heures._

 _Quand il la découvrit, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Kate était resplendissante. La douceur de l'été commençait à poindre sur la grande Pomme et les températures avoisinaient les 24 degrés en soirée. Elle avait opté pour une robe noire à fines bretelles qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses avec des talons de plus de 7 cm, sans oublier ses cheveux lâchés et son maquillage discret. Toute sa personne était plus que sexy. Rick en eut le souffle coupé. Son rêve le plus fou prenait vie sous ses yeux, il allait enfin sortir avec Kate Beckett._

 _\- Tu es…renversante, murmura-t-il époustouflé alors que Kate le contemplait amoureusement_  
 _\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Castle, susurra-t-elle en venant lui caresser les lèvres._

 _Depuis leur mise en couple, ils éprouvaient des difficultés à éviter les contacts entre eux, un baiser, une caresse, un effleurement….ils ne parvenaient pas à se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Quatre années de frustrations avaient eu raison de leur retenue et chaque toucher attisait leur désir._

 _\- On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il à la fin de leur baiser mais sans la lâcher du regard_  
 _-Hum…..alors, vas-tu me dire où tu m'emmènes? osa-t-elle enfin demander en refermant la porte et en le suivant dans le couloir_  
 _\- C'est une surprise, répondit Rick heureux en lui enlaçant la taille._

 _Il l'avait ensuite baladée dans les rues de New-York à bord d'un taxi. Un bandeau sur les yeux, Kate ne voyait plus rien. Il voulait garder cet endroit secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Il souhaitait la surprendre avec son idée._

 _\- Rick…..tu m'as promis, pas de presse, s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain, tout en cherchant où il pouvait l'emmener_  
 _\- Il n'y aura que nous , Kate, affirma-t-il en lui caressant la cuisse tendrement pour la rassurer._  
 _\- Que nous en plein New-York ?_  
 _\- Je rêve où tu enquêtes détective ? sourit Castle devant son inquiétude_  
 _\- J'ai…..non, je …..te fais confiance_  
 _\- Kate, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de presse, assura-t-il en lui embrassant la joue pour la réconforter_  
 _\- Ok. Mais….je peux avoir un indice ? murmura-t-elle alors que le taxi s'arrêtait_  
 _\- Oui…..mais d'abord on sort._

 _Après avoir payé le chauffeur, Rick aida Kate à sortir du véhicule et l'entraîna sur quelques mètres pour s'éloigner de la les lieux, il fut pleinement satisfait. Tout était ainsi qu' il l'avait prévu._

 _\- Castle ?_

 _Le son de la voix de Kate le fit revenir à la réalité, l'enlaçant doucement , il déclara :_

 _\- Un indice, hein ?_  
 _\- Oui, sourit-elle comme si elle était déjà enchantée par cette soirée_  
 _-Alors pour notre premier rendez-vous, j'ai choisi un lieu qui évoque des moments importants pour nous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

 _Il s'était placé derrière elle et l'avait enlacé de ses bras pour lui susurrer ces quelques mots. De ses mains, il caressa son ventre alors que sa tête était posée sur son épaule._

 _Des frissons apparurent sur ses bras et sa respiration s'accéléra quand il appuya son toucher sur elle._

 _\- Tu as froid ? la taquina-t-il_  
 _\- Non…, gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_  
 _\- Alors une idée ? demanda-t-il en continuant son manège._

 _Il savait à quel point son corps réagissait à ses caresses, il ne s'en lassait pas, il en jouait même…._

 _\- Je…..un lieu symbolique pour nous ? répéta-t-elle en tentant de réfléchir_  
 _\- Hum…Hum…miss Beckett_

 _Il la voyait s'affairer à chercher dans sa mémoire quel endroit représentait beaucoup pour eux, et, après plusieurs minutes, elle demanda :_

 _\- On est ….à l'hôtel ?_  
 _\- L'hôtel ? Je ne suis pas aussi goujat pour t'emmener direct à l'hôtel ! se mit à rire Castle surpris par son choix_  
 _\- A l' Affinia Shelburne, on s'y est rencontré pour l'affaire Alyson Tisdale , se justifia-t-elle_  
 _\- L'Affinia Shelburne, répéta Rick pensif. Je me souviens de ce jour-là, je venais juste de dire à Alexis que tout était prévisible dans ma vie, je souhaitais quelque chose de nouveau …._  
 _\- Et je suis arrivée pour t'interroger, sourit Kate_  
 _\- Oui…tu étais si psychorigide, la taquina-t-il sans desserrer son étreinte_  
 _\- Et toi si gamin !_  
 _\- Un gamin dont tu étais fan ,souligna-t-il_  
 _\- Dans tes rêves, Castle_  
 _\- Mes rêves n'y sont pour rien, les faits parlent pour moi détective_  
 _\- Oh arrête, soupira-t-elle devant son insistance_  
 _\- Pas de furies en enfer ? une bande de satanique assoiffée de sang ? dois-je te rappeler…_  
 _\- qu'il n'y a que les irréductibles groupies qui l'ont lu , termina-t-elle alors qu'il souriait dans son cou en humant son odeur._

 _\- Touché, avoua-t-elle. Alors où sommes-nous ?_  
 _\- Un autre indice ?_  
 _\- Oui, s'il te plaît_  
 _\- Alors c'est un lieu qui a une signification pour nous mais il s'agit aussi de l'endroit où tu m'as demandé de t'attendre_  
 _\- M'attendre ? je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre_  
 _\- Si tu l'as fait…..c'est ici que tu m'as parlé de ton mur pour la première fois._  
 _\- …Le parc ? …..on est aux balançoires ? demanda-t-elle surprise par son idée._

 _Il se souvenait que son cœur tambourinait à l'idée que ça ne lui plaise pas. Elle aurait peut-être préféré un restaurant ou…..le bord de mer. Il aurait dû l'emmener dans les Hamptons, pesta-t-il. C'est un tantinet angoissé, qu'il retira délicatement son bandeau pour lui laisser découvrir les lieux._  
 _Rick avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Il avait dû jouer de ses relations pour obtenir la fermeture du parc ce soir afin de leur garantir le plus d'intimité possible. Une nappe était dressée sur le sol ornée de plusieurs bougies. Au milieu de cette dernière trônait un panier de pique-nique ainsi que du champagne et des flûtes. Les guirlandes lumineuses scintillaient sur les balançoires créant une ambiance féerique. L'endroit était magique._  
 _Depuis qu'il lui avait ôté le bandeau, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Déglutissant, il lança:_

 _\- Si tu n'aimes pas …on peut aller autre part et…_  
 _\- Non!…Je….tu…merci, balbutia-t-elle émue par son idée, les yeux écarquillés devant ce pique-nique en plein cœur de Manhattan._  
 _\- Tu aimes ? c'est pas…trop ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet d'en avoir trop fait._  
 _-C'est…génial, Castle, répondit-elle en se retournant pour venir effleurer ses lèvres. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal._  
 _\- C'est pas grand-chose_  
 _\- Pas grand-chose ? …jamais personne ne m'avait offert un tel spectacle. Tu as sûrement passé un temps fou pour tout organiser_  
 _\- Eh bien…ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai un rendez-vous avec la plus belle détective de New-York_  
 _\- Tu exagères, chuchota-t-elle gênée par sa déclaration_  
 _\- Exagérer ? j'ai dû attendre plus de quatre ans pour te conquérir ! s'exclama-t-il faussement outré en lui caressant la joue_  
 _\- C'est vrai…..mais je n'échangerais ces quatre années pour rien au monde_  
 _\- Moi non plus, assura Castle en l'embrassant ._

 _Leurs lèvres se caressèrent doucement, ils souhaitaient profiter pleinement de ce moment, de cette bulle qui s'était de nouveau créée._  
 _La soirée s'était passée comme dans ses rêves, ils s'étaient chamaillés, amusés mais surtout aimés. Allongés à même le sol, après un excellent pique-nique arrosé de champagne, Castle racontait à Kate comment son amour pour Alexis l'avait changé._

 _\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à la fin de son récit alors que Kate s'était lovée contre son corps._  
 _\- Moi ? fit-elle surprise_  
 _\- Oui, tu as déjà envisagé l'idée d'avoir des enfants un jour ?_

 _Il s'était souvent posé cette question. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, il s'était interrogé sur son désir de maternité mais n'avait jamais osé la questionner, alors ce soir…..il était heureux de savoir. Il avait à cœur de la connaître plus intimement. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'elle triturait sa chemise, le regard dans le vague, il lui chuchota :_

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu n'y es pas obligée_

 _Doucement elle desserra son étreinte pour s'étendre sur le dos près de lui. Un instant, il eut peur de l'avoir fait fuir mais après quelques secondes, il entendit enfin le son de sa voix:_

 _\- Je…..avant la mort de ma mère, oui, j'y ai pensé comme toutes les jeunes femmes je suppose, confia-t-elle en regardant les étoiles._  
 _\- Plus maintenant ?_  
 _\- Depuis son décès….je ne sais pas…..j'ai perdu ma famille ce soir-là, tout mon monde s'est écroulé. Quand on a enterré ma mère, mes rêves ont volé en éclats. Mon père a préféré la bouteille à moi…..et…. j'ai perdu ce sentiment d'appartenance._

 _-..._

 _\- Et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Alors…non, je ne pense pas vouloir d'enfants. J'ai besoin de me retrouver de nouveau en sécurité avant d'envisager ce genre d'avenir pour moi._

 _Sa confession l'avait ému et touché mais surtout attristé. Elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle n'imaginait pas avoir encore droit au bonheur. Allongé au milieu du parc désert, au pied des balançoires où elle lui avait ouvert son cœur la première fois, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Kate. Une femme fragile, blessée par la vie…..il connaissait cet aspect d'elle mais l'entendre mettre des mots sur sa détresse l'avait inexorablement touché._

 _\- ça va ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées_  
 _\- Hum…..et toi ?_  
 _\- J'ai adoré cette soirée avoua-t-elle en tournant la tête pour le contempler_  
 _\- C'est vrai ? je veux dire , ce n'est qu'un pique-nique sans prétention , et….._  
 _\- L'idée du pique-nique au pied de "nos" balançoires était surréaliste , sourit-elle tout en lui caressant le visage de ses doigts. Et très romantique._  
 _\- Bloquer tout un parc pour une soirée était surréaliste !, rit-il admiratif de la beauté de Kate_  
 _\- A propos, on est vraiment tout seul ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_  
 _\- Heu…oui_  
 _\- Aucun risque qu'on nous surprenne ?_  
 _\- Nous surprendre ? Couchés sur l'herbe à regarder les étoiles? non. J'ai réservé le parc jusqu'à minuit et il nous reste un peu plus de deux heures, affirma-t-il naïvement. Pourquoi ? tu veux partir ?_  
 _\- Au contraire, chuchota-t-elle en reposant ses lèvres sur lui ._

 _De sa langue elle traça le contour de sa bouche, de ses mains elle déboutonna sa chemise et de ses jambes elle le chevaucha pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Son comportement si félin, si sexy, lui fit perdre ses mots. Castle était subjugué par le sex-appeal de Kate .Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait l'amour au pied des balançoires; ce soir-là, alors qu'elle le pensait endormi après une étreinte torride, elle lui avait murmuré lovée contre son torse:_

 _\- Je t'aime…..et je sais que je ne suis plus seule tu es ma famille, Castle._

 _Voilà pourquoi, les balançoires avaient une signification particulière pour lui…..pour eux. Outre le fait qu'il avait eu sa première soirée romantique avec Kate ici même, ce lieu resterait à tout jamais l'endroit où elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il n'avait jamais révélé à sa femme l'avoir entendue lui chuchoter son amour, l'avoir entendue lui avouer…être sa famille ._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Assis depuis plus d'une heure, plongé dans ce doux souvenir de leur histoire, Castle s'était laissé aller. Il avait quitté le siège de la balançoire pour s'allonger à même le sol, comme il l'avait fait quatre ans auparavant.  
Il avait l'impression que cet événement cher à son cœur remontait à des années-lumière. Fatigué de devoir toujours subir plutôt que d'agir, Rick se releva et partit d'un pas décidé rejoindre sa femme. Il devait avoir une explication avec elle ….

 _Commissariat de police :_

Depuis que Javier était parti chercher le matériel d'écoute pour la filature de Callie, Kate observait de son bureau les agissements de cette dernière. Son comportement était tout sauf suspect et ça l'exaspérait car elle commençait à douter de ses réelles motivations.  
A aucun moment, la jeune lieutenant n'avait regardé dans sa direction. Elle était totalement focalisée sur l'enquête ce qui énervait Kate au plus haut point . Elle avait besoin que cette Rodriguez soit autre chose qu'une charmeuse d'hommes, elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle soit la taupe, et cette constatation l'effrayait car elle percevait Callie comme une menace.  
Plus l'enquête avançait, plus le fossé entre Rick et elle se creusait. Elle avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire, et apprécierait que Callie joue ce rôle. Sa colère vis-à-vis de Rick ne s'était pas atténuée. Savoir qu'il avait embrassé une autre femme qu'elle l'exaspérait, mais que Callie ait osé poser ses lèvres sur son mari la rendait folle de jalousie. Elle se retenait pour ne pas aller lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Martha entrer dans son bureau...

* * *

 ** _Le compte à rebours va commencer et l'enquête va pouvoir réellement commencer._**

 ** _La suite dès demain. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me suivent depuis le début. Vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Pour info ...Les chapitres 25 et 26 ont été coupé en deux car trop long, au départ, ce n'était q'un seul et même chapitre. je l'ai donc scindé, il y aura une légère répétition pour avoir le ressenti de Kate. J'ai besoin de retourner à l'enquête...et ce chapitre me permet de le faire...Bonne lecture à tous._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26**

* * *

 _Commissariat_

Katherine, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la matriarche en s'apercevant que sa belle-fille ne l'avait pas encore remarquée .

\- Martha ? se surprit à dire Kate en se retournant brusquement au son de la voix de sa belle-mère  
\- Darling, chérie, comment vas-tu ? demanda compatissante Martha en étreignant sa bru.

Elle était très inquiète pour cette dernière. Elle avait vu Kate s'effondrer au départ de son fils du loft, il y a quelques semaines et maintenant avec la nouvelle conquête de Rick en plein commissariat, son inquiétude était à son paroxysme. Elle avait jugé bon de ne pas intervenir au début, désormais elle le regrettait. Les voir tous les deux aussi malheureux, lui fendait le cœur.

Kate, elle, ne s'attendait pas à sa venue. Martha la regardait avec tant de compassion que son estomac se noua de nouveau.

\- Je vais bien, et vous ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante à l'idée de devoir continuer de mentir  
\- Mon fils court vers un troisième divorce alors, non, répondit franchement son aînée  
\- Comment va Castle ?  
\- Comme un idiot…..  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Katherine, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec mon fils , mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous déchirer ainsi.  
\- Martha , je….  
\- Je n'ai jamais réellement connu le grand amour, avoua-t-elle pleine d'espoir à l'idée de la raisonner. Mon fils est mon plus grand amour dans cette vie. Et je sais que tu es…SON grand amour, chérie. Essayez de discuter  
\- Je…..j'ai besoin de temps, répondit Kate à court de mots devant la déclaration de Martha  
\- Du temps… pourquoi ? La vie est tellement courte  
\- Martha  
\- Reviens avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Vous êtes en train de créer de telles fêlures dans ce mariage qu'il vous sera impossible de revenir en arrière quand tu seras prête  
\- C'est ….compliqué, soupira Kate en sachant pertinemment que Martha avait totalement raison.  
\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait, je ne cautionne pas son acte, au contraire, mais…ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, quand il est blessé, il agit comme un enfant.  
\- Ce qu'il a fait ? s'étonna-t-elle  
\- Hum….avec cette lieutenant  
\- Oh…il vous a parlé du baiser, murmura Kate tristement en se tournant sur le côté pour voir passer des officiers devant sa fenêtre

Les policiers du 12ème s'affairaient tous à leur travail, mais quand la belle-mère du Capitaine avait fait son entrée au poste, leurs regards s'étaient de nouveau posés sur le bureau de Beckett.

\- Il…..l'a embrassée, répéta atterrée Martha devant la confession de sa belle-fille  
\- Pardon ? demanda surprise Kate en fermant les stores pour s'isoler des regards indiscrets.  
\- Katherine, que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous oubliez tout ce que vous avez traversé, la fusillade, le congélateur, le mensonge, … son enlèvement..…et ce…Jerry Tyson….comment avez-vous fait pour vous perdre autant ? demanda-t-elle peinée

-...

\- Depuis que tu es rentrée dans la vie de mon fils…tu l'as rendu meilleur. Tu l'as fait évoluer en cet homme sage et bon qui ferait tout pour toi…..il décrocherait la lune pour toi…..Essayez de vous parler .  
\- Martha, je…  
\- Capitaine ?

L'entrée d'un officier de police interrompit Kate dans sa confession. Elle était sur le point de tout lui révéler, elle n'en pouvait plus de mentir à sa belle-mère. Au fil des années, elles avaient tissé un lien de tendresse l'une envers l'autre, et la voir si inquiète pour sa vie conjugale, faisait que Kate ne parvenait plus à cacher ses émotions

\- Oui ? déglutit-t-elle à l'officier en face d'elle  
\- Désolé, de vous déranger Capitaine, mais j'ai des papiers à vous faire signer pour la réunion dans une heure.  
\- Oh, je…..  
\- Je vais te laisser, soupira d'un ton las Martha profondément attristée

Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de la séparation de son fils et sa belle-fille mais elle comprenait que cette dernière ne veuille plus de contact avec Richard. S'afficher au poste avec une nouvelle recrue était tout sauf intelligent.

\- Martha, je suis désolée ….sincèrement , avoua Kate alors que cette dernière l'enlaçait tendrement  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, tu resteras toujours ma fille de cœur. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, appelle-moi, chérie.

Le cœur de Kate loupa un battement à cette révélation, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait resserré son étreinte sur Martha. Sa confession lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et c'est avec émotion qu'elle l'entendit lui murmurer avant de desserrer son accolade pour partir :

\- Vous méritez tellement mieux tous les deux.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Martha était sortie du bureau pour la laisser seule avec l'agent Mayors et ses dossiers à signer. Le cœur lourd, elle lui prit ses notes des mains et lui demanda un instant de solitude. Elle avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Mentir à tout leur entourage commençait à avoir de réelles conséquences. Que se passerait-il quand sa belle-mère ou son père découvriraient la supercherie.  
Jim lui aussi, n'avait pas cessé son manège; depuis son retour du Mexique, il venait tous les matins lui apporter son café et vérifier de ses propres yeux qu'elle allait bien.  
Chaque jour loin de son mari était un jour de trop pour Kate. Le baiser de Rick avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle ravala sa tristesse pour rouvrir les stores quelques minutes plus tard et tomber sur le regard de Castle.  
Il était au poste ? Sa peur refit soudainement surface, tout comme sa peine….il parlait à Callie.

Fatiguée de n'être que spectatrice et non plus actrice de sa vie , elle sortit de son bureau sans un regard pour Rick et se précipita hors du commissariat sous les yeux de ses hommes.

\- Capitaine et la réunion ! l'interpella Mayors alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers  
\- Repoussez la à cet après-midi  
\- Mais…  
\- C'est un ordre ! cria-t-elle sans ménagement avant de descendre en courant.

 _Quelques minutes avant au poste …._

Castle venait juste d'arriver et avait déjà entendu l'un des policiers murmurer : «la famille Castle au grand complet, aujourd'hui »  
Sans y prêter attention, Rick s'était avancé dans l'espoir de parler à Kate mais il fut interpellé par Callie en quelques secondes :

\- Rick ?  
\- Oh…..Callie, sourit Rick en faisant bonne figure  
\- Tu t'es perdu ?  
\- Perdu ? non, je suis venu voir Beckett  
\- Oh, dit-elle déçue en s'asseyant sur l'ancien bureau de Kate où trônait encore la chaise de Rick  
\- On doit trouver une date commune avec l'avocat, se justifia Castle pour garder sa couverture intacte  
\- Ils ne se parlent pas entre eux d'habitude ?  
\- Si….mais, je possède de nombreux biens immobiliers et j'aimerais…..m'assurer ….eh bien….  
\- De les garder ?  
\- C'est ça, soupira-t-il en regardant dans la direction du bureau pour voir les stores s'ouvrir

Quand il plongea son regard dans celui de Kate, il put y lire toute sa tristesse. La révélation de ce matin en plus de sa présence aux côtés de Callie devaient en être la cause. Il pesta intérieurement devant cette situation. Il ne savait pas comment couper court à la conversation avec ce pot de colle pour rejoindre sa femme .

\- Tu devrais y aller dans ce cas, suggéra enfin Rodriguez  
\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit soulagé Castle  
\- On pourrait peut-être déjeuner ensemble ce midi ?

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle voyait bien qu'il se débattait encore avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son épouse mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'avouer vaincue. Richard Castle serait sien….et elle ferait tout pour ça !

\- Déjeuner ? eh bien à vrai dire….

Castle s'interrompit devant la sortie de Kate, elle était passée près de lui sans un regard, sans une parole. Alors qu'il allait l'appeler, il fut devancé par l'intervention de l'agent Mayors. Constatant le ton employé par sa femme, il se tourna vers Callie et lui répondit :

\- Déjeuner ? C'est parfait ! je viens te chercher vers 13 heures, ça te va ?

Il devait se débarrasser d'elle rapidement, pour avoir une chance de s'expliquer avec Kate.

\- Oui, c'est génial, sourit Rodriguez  
\- A tout à l'heure,alors, assura Castle en repartant .

Il avait pris garde de ne pas suivre le même trajet que Kate afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
L'ascenseur avait été plus long qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il espérait qu'elle soit quelque part à l'attendre, mais son espoir fut vite déçu quand il ne l'aperçut pas dehors. Prenant son téléphone, il décida de l'appeler, au diable la sécurité. Après plusieurs sonneries, il tomba sur son répondeur. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Elle le fuyait…..soupirant , les larmes aux yeux, il vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS.

« On se retrouve aux balançoires »

 _Dans un parc…de Manhattan_

Elle était folle de rage. Elle avait quitté le preccint comme une furie mais maintenant, assise sur les balançoires, elle laissait sa tristesse émerger. Elle était en train de le perdre, Martha avait raison, à force de jouer avec le feu, ils ne pourront plus revenir en arrière.  
Son angoisse montait crescendo, tout comme son désarroi….elle lui avait demandé de le rejoindre mais elle craignait aussi que ce ne soit dangereux pour eux. Regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas filée, elle déglutit en séchant ses larmes. Elle était revenue là…où tout avait commencé….là où elle lui avait parlé de son mur…, là où elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois.

 _Flasback_

 _Quand il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous hors de leurs appartements respectifs, elle avait longuement hésité. Non pas qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments à son égard mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de faire la Une des journaux et de devoir cesser son partenariat avec lui. La mine de chien battu de son petit-ami lui avait vite fait oublier ses réticences._  
 _La journée au poste s'étirait en longueur, outre le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun meurtre et donc une montagne de paperasse, elle stressait à l'idée de ce tête-à-tête. Ils allaient sortir de leur bulle, et évoluer dans un autre cadre l'effrayait un peu._  
 _Elle s'inquiétait aussi de l'avoir vu passer un nombre incalculable de coups de fil._  
 _Car elle connaissait la folie des grandeurs de Rick et espérait qu'il ferait simple ._  
 _C'est donc, un brin troublée qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement ce soir-là._  
 _Elle fut totalement conquise rien qu'avec son « bonsoir », tous ces doutes s'envolèrent à ce moment-là._

 _-Tu es…renversante, murmura-t-il_

 _Castle portait une chemise bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur ses jolis yeux et un pantalon crème ._

 _\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Castle, susurra-t-elle en venant lui caresser les lèvres._

 _Après un tendre baiser, elle s'était laissée aller avec lui en toute confiance. Il lui avait bandé les yeux dans le taxi afin de garder leur lieu de rendez-vous top secret. Son angoisse refit surface quand elle se mit à chercher où il pouvait l'emmener mais comme à son habitude Castle, l'avait rassurée juste avec des mots._  
 _Après être sorti du véhicule, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille pour lui donner un indice :_

 _\- Alors pour notre premier rendez-vous, j'ai choisi un lieu qui évoque des moments importants pour nous_

 _Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler ses propos, qu'il se mit à lui caresser tendrement le ventre tout en l'enlaçant torse contre dos._  
 _Son souffle contre son cou, ses mains sur son bas-ventre et son corps si puissant contre elle commençaient à lui faire perdre la raison. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle ?_

 _\- Un autre indice ? souffla-t-il dans son cou_  
 _\- Oui, s'il te plaît_  
 _\- Alors c'est un lieu qui a une signification pour nous mais il s'agit aussi de l'endroit où tu m'as demandé de t'attendre_  
 _\- M'attendre ? je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre, rétorqua-t-elle en ronchonnant_  
 _\- Si tu l'as fait…..c'est ici que tu m'as parlé de ton mur pour la première fois._  
 _\- Le parc ? on est aux balançoires ? demanda-t-elle surprise par son idée_

 _Quand il lui ôta le bandeau, elle eut le souffle coupé. Un pique-nique en plein New-York. Une nappe était dressée avec un panier, des bougies, du champagne et les balançoires scintillaient de mille feux. Pas un passant à un kilomètre. Ils étaient seuls sur terre. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux._

 _Ils avaient ensuite dégusté leur repas en se titillant et en se remémorant certaines enquêtes. Ce premier rendez-vous était au-delà de toute attente. A chacune de ses questions, elle voyait qu'il prenait plaisir à l'écouter attentivement. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place dans cette relation. Après avoir parlé de l'enfance d'Alexis, Castle lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait des enfants un jour._

 _Des enfants ? Elle l'avait imaginé, oui, à une autre époque…..mais ce temps était révolu depuis le décès de sa mère. Mais ce qui la surprenait ce soir, c'est que pour la première fois en quinze ans, cette idée ne la rebutait plus. Elle n'oserait jamais lui dire, surtout après deux mois de relation, " oui... maintenant avec toi, je désire des enfants "…alors elle avait décidé de botter en touche cette fois-ci, en lui expliquant les raisons de son refus…..refus valable encore l'année dernière :_

 _\- Je…..avant la mort de ma mère, oui, j'y ai pensé, comme toutes les jeunes femmes, je suppose, confia-t-elle regardant les étoiles et espérant que ça suffise_  
 _\- Plus maintenant ?_  
 _\- Depuis son décès….je ne sais pas…..j'ai perdu ma famille ce soir-là, tout mon monde s'est écroulé. Quand on a enterré ma mère, mes rêves ont volé en éclats. Mon père a préféré la bouteille à moi…..et…. j'ai perdu ce sentiment d'appartenance._

 _-..._

 _\- Et je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé. Alors…non, je ne pense pas vouloir d'enfants. J'ai besoin de me retrouver de nouveau en sécurité avant d'envisager ce genre d'avenir pour moi._

 _En sécurité, elle l'était désormais avec Rick auprès d'elle. Ce soir-là, Kate avait laissé parler son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Elle avait vu sa peine quand elle lui avait déclaré ne pas vouloir d'enfants, alors doucement elle le chevaucha pour venir capturer ses lèvres._  
 _De sa langue , elle redessina le contour de sa bouche en lui quémandant l'entrée de cette dernière. Les mains de Rick caressaient tendrement son dos alors qu'elle appuyait de plus en plus l'intensité de son baiser._

 _\- Kate, gémit-il sous ses assauts_  
 _\- Hum_  
 _\- Que fais-tu des paparazzis ?_  
 _\- On a le parc pour deux heures encore, non ? chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres tout en déboutonnant sa chemise entièrement_  
 _\- Oui mais….on ne sait jamais_  
 _\- J'ai envie de toi, Castle, souffla-t-elle en s'attaquant à son pantalon où elle le sentait à l'étroit_  
 _\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il soucieux en lui caressant les cuisses_  
 _\- C'est qui le psychorigide maintenant ?_  
 _\- Je ne suis pas…._  
 _\- Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de t'amuser ? tu sais... te détendre ? enlever le haut ? te dévergonder ? le taquina-t-elle souriante contre ses lèvres_  
 _\- Tu as l'air d'oublier l'épisode….. à poil sur un cheval , haleta Rick sous les caresses de plus en plus appuyées de Kate_  
 _\- Non, mon cœur, je n'oublie rien…..…fais-moi l'amour, Rick_

 _Castle remonta ses mains de ses cuisses à ses fesses, puis de sa taille à son dos…..délicatement il descendit la fermeture éclair de la robe de Kate._  
 _Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour l'amour en plein Manhattan, mais elle avait confiance en Rick et elle savait qu'il avait dû remuer ciel et terre pour que leur intimité soit préservée le temps de ce rendez-vous._

 _Dans ses bras, elle oublia sa raison pour laisser parler son cœur. Avec une infinie tendresse, elle libéra le sexe de Rick pendant que ce dernier dégrafait habilement son soutien-gorge_

 _\- Kate, gémit-il alors qu'elle effleurait son sexe de ses doigts_  
 _\- Hum, râla-t-elle sans stopper son mouvement_

 _Elle avait une folle envie de lui, elle savait que cette étreinte serait différente des dernières….elle serait plus urgente mais plus sauvage aussi, et elle s'en enthousiasmait d'avance._  
 _Castle descendit les fines bretelles de sa robe pour libérer sa poitrine et l'englober sans ménagement dans sa bouche. Des ses lèvres, il titillait son sein droit alors que sa main descendait dangereusement vers l'intimité de Kate_  
 _Elle était en feu avec de simples caresses, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sensible à de tels attouchements avant. Alors qu'elle allait quitter ses lèvres pour descendre sur son torse, Rick rentra un doigt en elle brusquement, ce qui la fit haleter de surprise. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de la déshabiller, il avait simplement écarté les bords de son string._

 _\- ça va , murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses parois intimes se refermer sur son doigt_  
 _\- Encore, gémit-elle à sa grande surprise_

 _Elle n'était pas du genre à quémander ou à être lascive dans les bras d'un homme mais encore une fois, c'était Castle et avec lui, elle avait appris à baisser sa garde. Souriant contre sa bouche, il se releva pour s'asseoir en veillant bien à garder Kate contre lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, râla-t-elle alors qu'il avait retiré son doigt dans son mouvement_  
 _\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça…ici, s'assura-t-il une dernière fois en lui caressant ses lèvres de son pouce_  
 _\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?_  
 _\- Envie ? Kate j'ai toujours envie de toi, sourit-il tendrement. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu regrettes ensuite…..je veux dire…regarde où on est, chuchota-t-il dans son cou en laissant ses mains descendre sur les fesses de cette dernière pour les malaxer._

 _Kate releva la tête pour voir les guirlandes lumineuses, les bougies près de la nappe, les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, elle se sentait d'humeur romantique. L'érection de Castle sur son bas-ventre ne faisait que chasser ses doutes encore plus loin. Doucement, elle captura ses lèvres et relevant son bassin, elle s'empala sur lui sans le lâcher du regard. Castle eut juste le temps de pousser son string sur le côté, avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire l'effet que lui produisait Rick à chaque pénétration. C'était un tourbillon d'émotions, toutes plus exaltantes les unes que les autres. Gémissant tous les deux en s'embrassant, elle commença à onduler sur lui….._

 _Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait l'amour devant leurs balançoires. Ce soir-là, elle s'était donnée entièrement dans cette nouvelle étreinte avec lui._  
 _Blottis l'un contre l'autre, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait murmuré alors qu'elle le croyait endormi :_

 _\- Je t'aime…..et je sais que je ne suis plus seule. Tu es ma famille, Castle_

 _Elle avait besoin de lui chuchoter la vérité à demi-mots. Auprès de lui, elle avait retrouvé ce sentiment d'appartenance. Quand elle eut terminé sa déclaration, elle le vit sourire et elle sut à cet instant qu'il l'avait entendue…. seulement il ne le lui l'avait jamais avoué…_

 _Fin du Flashback._

Revenir près de ces balançoires avait toujours été un réel plaisir pour elle. C'était ici qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, ici qu'elle lui avait dit « oui » à sa demande en mariage.  
Seulement aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux récemment, elle commençait à penser qu'elle perdait ce sentiment d'appartenance, encore une fois.

\- Kate ?

Au son de la voix de son mari elle sursauta, comme prise en faute dans ses tourments. Sans en faire cas, Castle s'installa sur le siège libre à ses côtés en cherchant les bons mots.

\- Tu te souviens ? murmura-t-elle la tête baissée et la voix tremblante  
\- Quoi donc, chérie ?  
\- Notre premier rendez-vous  
\- Comment l'oublier…..  
\- On était si bien à ce moment-là  
\- Kate, la coupa Rick inquiet par la tournure de la conversation  
\- J'ai vu ta mère aujourd'hui, se reprit-elle. Elle est tellement inquiète et triste pour nous  
\- Je sais….je l'ai déçue, murmura-t-il peiné  
\- Déçue ?  
\- Elle croit réellement que je sors avec Rodriguez….elle pense que je t'ai oubliée

\- Kate ?  
\- Elle n'a pas tort, déglutit-elle  
\- Pas tort ? je ne t'ai pas oubliée et…..  
\- Cette affaire est en train de briser notre mariage et au-delà …elle brise ce lien qui nous unit depuis huit ans  
\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?  
\- Si on continue ainsi, il ne restera plus rien à sauver entre nous dans cinq jours  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, on peut y arriver. Mon père va…  
\- Tu en as embrassé une autre, Rick, souffla-t-elle désemparée

Elle avait besoin de lui en parler. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine. Qu'il comprenne combien il l'avait blessée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, je ….  
\- Tu l'as laissé faire, c'est tout comme  
\- Kate, que voulais-tu que je fasse ?  
\- La repousser, j'aurais aimé que tu la repousses, murmura-t-elle en quittant les balançoires pour marcher un peu dans le parc  
\- Tu crois que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, s'énerva-t-il devant sa mauvaise foi.

Brusquement il lui saisit le bras pour la faire pivoter contre son torse. La faisant reculer, il la bloqua contre un arbre et lui chuchota front contre front.

\- Si j'avais repoussé ses avances, Brown m'aurait découvert  
\- Tu ne le savais pas à ce moment-là  
\- Qu'insinues-tu ?

Il en avait marre des non-dits entre eux. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus rien se cacher, de ne plus se mentir mais il avait la désagréable impression que Kate remontait son mur pour se protéger de lui.

\- Que quand elle t'a embrassé, tu ne savais pas que Brown vous regardait  
\- Non, mais je devais garder ma couverture intacte.

Il comprenait son désarroi. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de poser des mots sur sa douleur. Il en avait juste marre de devoir toujours se justifier ces derniers temps. Tentant de garder son calme, il répondit à ses questions, en espérant que cela suffise à calmer ses peurs :

\- Comment c'était ?  
\- Quoi donc? marmonna Rick  
\- L'embrasser, comment c'était ?  
-Kate…  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir….j'ai  
\- C'était…comme autrefois, comme avant toi…..c'était fade, sans sentiment. Ce n'était rien en somme, argumenta Rick sans la lâcher du regard  
\- Castle, soupira Kate complètement perdue  
\- Tu veux que je te dise comment c'est quand je t'embrasse Kate ?  
\- Non, c'est…..  
\- Magique, transcendant, la coupa-t-il pour faire fuir ses doutes. Quand mes lèvres entrent en contact avec les tiennes…je me sens enfin chez moi, avoua-t-il en la bloquant un peu plus contre l'arbre. Je pourrais te décrire chaque baiser échangé avec toi mais je serais incapable de t'expliquer cet échange avec Callie, c'est futile et sans intérêt.

Elle le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait réussi à chasser ses peurs et sa méfiance quant à sa sincérité en quelques mots. Ses mains caressaient ses hanches par-dessous son manteau et son regard ne la quittait pas. Elle se sentait stupide de leur infliger autant de souffrance. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, elle aurait certainement réagi de la même façon à sa place, mais cette douleur qui s'insinuait dans son cœur devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

\- Quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, j'ai été tout d'abord surpris puis…  
\- Rick  
\- Laisse-moi finir, la coupa-t-il en desserrant son étreinte pour lui prendre le visage en coupe. Ce baiser a été rapide et après qu'elle soit rentrée dans son appartement, je me suis immédiatement essuyé les lèvres. Je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser Callie…la seule et unique qui arrive à faire chavirer mon cœur avec un simple baiser, c'est toi Kate.  
Alors je peux vivre en décevant ma mère, en étant fâché avec tout le poste mais s'il te plaît dis-moi au moins que tu me crois, quand je te dis que tu es la seule et unique à mes yeux.  
\- Je…..suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi, répondit-elle émue par sa déclaration.  
\- Tu….es ma famille, ajouta Rick en reprenant ses propos d'il y a quatre ans  
\- Tu es ma famille aussi, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée sans le lâcher du regard.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui et de se perdre pendant quelques minutes au bonheur d'être dans ses bras. Mais il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne le repousse, peur qu'il lui faille du temps pour oublier…  
Cependant, c'est elle qui amorça la descente sur ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de retrouver, elle aussi, ce sentiment de sécurité, d'appartenance.  
Doucement , elle retraça de sa langue le contour de sa bouche sans le lâcher du regard.  
Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa chevelure, qu'elle caressa amoureusement. Le baiser fut tendre et sans précipitation.  
Elle redécouvrait le bonheur d'un simple baiser avec lui. La douleur de son cœur s'apaisait à chaque gémissement et mordillement de Rick sur sa bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à regret. Front contre front, Castle lui demanda :

\- Et maintenant?  
\- Maintenant, on relève la tête et on se bat ensemble….….je ne veux plus avoir peur.

* * *

 _ **Alors? merci à tous pour vos commentaires**_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

* * *

 _Appartement de Callie Rodriguez (J-4 avant l'investiture de Cohen)_

Il avait annulé le déjeuner pour lui proposer, à la place, un dîner le lendemain. Callie n'était pas dupe et n'était pas totalement convaincue. Après le départ du capitaine, Castle avait quitté le poste aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre Kate. Seulement, elle n'avait pas de preuves de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle avait peur de lâcher une donnée erronée qui pourrait se retourner contre elle.

Marchant dans son appartement, elle tentait de faire entendre son point de vue, en vain:

\- Plus d'une semaine que tu lui tournes autour et il ne se passe rien ! hurlait son interlocuteur au téléphone  
\- Je te signale que je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça dans sa vie et…  
\- Oh arrête ! en un rencard , le tour devait être joué !  
\- On s'est embrassé, je t'ai envoyé un texto tu t'en souviens?, et ce soir…  
\- Callie, je ne te paye pas pour faire seulement les yeux doux à cet écrivain de malheur  
\- Non, tu le fais pour que je l'éloigne de sa femme, ce que je fais ! se défendait-elle énervée elle aussi  
\- Tu sais de qui on parle , hein ? pestait l'homme au bout du fil  
\- Pardon?  
\- Il s'agit de Richard Castle ! lis la presse people, c'est le mec le plus facile à mettre dans un lit et ….  
\- Il est marié et son comportement a changé  
\- Et…  
\- De toute manière, le coupa-t-elle excédée , je n'ai pas accepté cette affaire pour me prostituer. Si tu n'es pas content de mes services débrouille toi tout seul, crachait-elle folle de rage

Il sentait bien qu'il l'avait poussée à bout. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus son angoisse augmentait. David Cohen devait être promu quoi qu'il en coûte et Caleb savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas sans l'aide de Callie.

\- Je….excuse-moi, soupira-t-il. Toute cette affaire me rend nerveux  
\- ça n'empêche pas le respect  
\- Oui, je sais….je suis désolé  
\- Et pendant qu'on y est, si tu pouvais t'abstenir de m'appeler au poste. Beckett a failli faire mouche la dernière fois.  
\- Ok..ok, abdiqua-t-il. Donc ce soir…tu sors avec lui ?  
\- Oui….et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire.  
\- Je sais….je suis juste sous pression. Le boss exige des résultats.  
\- Je n'ai pas à subir tes sautes d'humeur…..plus maintenant, termina Callie avant de raccrocher .

C'était la dernière ligne droite, elle le savait …mais son attitude à son égard était exagérée. Elle remplissait sa part du marché et n'avait donc pas à subir ses remontrances.

\- Plus que quatre jours, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même en s'asseyant sur son canapé pour réfléchir.

Elle l'avait rencontré à la faculté juste après avoir perdu sa meilleure amie. Son jugement altéré par sa jeunesse et sa vulnérabilité, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet avocat véreux. A partir de ce moment-là son monde avait changé…elle avait changé.  
Elle s'était découvert des envies de luxe et de pouvoir. La vie semblait tellement plus facile à ses côtés, l'argent coulait à flots et elle n'avait pas à freiner ses dépenses.  
Très vite , elle avait travaillé pour lui….simplement de petites missions sans grande importance, de l'espionnage pur et simple. De fil en aiguille, l'appât du gain devenant de plus en plus fort, elle avait eu à cœur de l'évincer lui….Elle voulait sa place auprès de Cohen.  
Elle le trouvait trop mou, peu énergique et certainement pas assez ambitieux à son goût. Caleb aurait pu devenir le bras droit d'un des hommes les plus puissants au monde mais son manque d'envergure faisait qu'il n'était que le subalterne .  
Après plus d'une année de relation assez tumultueuse avec ce jeune avocat, elle avait décidé d'y mettre fin et avait abandonné avec lui ses ambitions de pouvoir.

Elle avait donc laissé cette idylle de côté pour se concentrer sur son travail. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait gravi les échelons très rapidement, passant de sous officier à sergent puis lieutenant. Sa vie semblait de nouveau rangée, jusqu'à cette soirée du 14 octobre 2015 où elle revit son ex-amant devant sa porte avec une proposition plutôt attrayante.

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit surprise Callie en le toisant du regard dans son appartement  
\- J'ai une mission pour toi  
\- Je ne travaille plus pour toi, ni pour lui  
\- Tu pourrais y être gagnante , sans compter le paquet d'argent que tu te ferais.

Ses goûts de luxe devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à assumer et elle avait déjà pensé recommencer ses petites arnaques comme par le passé.

\- Allez Callie, on sait tous les deux que tu vaux mieux que ça  
\- Mieux que ça ? grinça-t-elle  
\- Oui, mieux qu'un stupide lieutenant. Tous tes rêves pourraient se réaliser, ajouta-t-il en espérant faire mouche  
\- Mes rêves ?  
\- Oui, la super maison luxueuse avec jacuzzi et piscine  
\- Comment sais-tu pour….  
\- Je me suis renseigné, avoua-t-il. C'est de l'argent facile à gagner, comme tu aimes, argumenta Caleb en lui souriant de son air supérieur

-...

\- La mission consiste à séduire un homme marié  
\- Non, je  
\- Mais pas n'importe lequel, le coupa-t-il devant son entêtement. Le grand Richard Castle.  
\- Un écrivain ?

Au nom du maître absolu du macabre, elle fit mine d'être indifférente, mais elle ne l'était pas. Richard Castle était son auteur préféré, elle connaissait tout de lui : sa vie, sa carrière. Elle avait assisté à un bon nombre de ses séances de dédicaces. Le fait que Brown s'intéresse à lui avait piqué sa curiosité. Mais, elle savait par expérience cacher son jeu avec lui.

\- Oh arrête, je sais que tu le connais, on a vécu ensemble une année  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Tu as tous ses bouquins!  
\- Comme j'ai ceux de Patterson, Conelly ou même d'Alex Conrad

-...

\- En quoi consiste cette mission?  
\- Je te l'ai dit tu dois draguer cet homme et….  
\- Je veux toute l'histoire, si je dois marcher dans cette arnaque, je veux tous les faits Caleb ! Il ne s'agit plus de piéger le premier pigeon venu, je suis à la criminelle maintenant et mon boulot me plaît….je ne vais pas tout envoyer balader sans connaître toute l'affaire et surtout sans avoir de garantie.

Après quelques minutes à l'observer, il avait lâché le morceau. Son employeur, Cohen ferait en sorte de favoriser son intégration au sein du 12ème de New-York afin qu'elle soit leur taupe.  
Manhattan, la grande Pomme….cela avait toujours été son rêve depuis son entrée à l'académie.

Elle avait alors vu une opportunité de tenter sa chance après toutes ces années. Elle pourrait payer ses dettes, s'offrir son rêve, être lieutenant de la criminelle dans cette ville, sortir avec l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait et peut-être même terminer bras droit de David Cohen. Si elle jouait bien son jeu , elle pourrait doubler Caleb et avoir la place qu'elle méritait selon elle.

Callie avait donc accepté et s'était énormément documentée sur l'auteur. Elle connaissait déjà tout de lui mais elle devait en connaître plus sur sa femme, sur leurs relations. Elle avait donc eu accès à toutes les photos et vidéos issues des caméras de surveillance qui se trouvaient au poste et au loft. Elle avait vu et revu Castle et Beckett interagir entre eux…..dans leur intimité.  
Elle s'était délectée de voir quel amant il pouvait être…si viril, si attentionné et si imprévisible par moments.  
Ses heures de visionnage lui avaient permis de cibler les attentes de l'auteur sur ce plan-là.  
Bien évidemment, à cette époque ils étaient déjà séparés, alors après avoir visionné les anciennes bandes, elle s'était délectée de voir Castle seul : ses habitudes, ses réflexes du matin…rien ne lui échappait.  
Au fur et à mesure de cette mission, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu et était tombée amoureuse de lui. Son côté vulnérable, rieur, l'avait charmée.

C'est donc avec beaucoup de recul qu'elle pesait ses options aujourd'hui. Si elle avertissait Caleb Brown de la sortie du couple phare du NYPD ce matin, Rick allait en pâtir. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle devait chasser Katherine Beckett de son cœur.

Elle avait gardé le silence et accepté son deuxième tête à tête le lendemain soir avec lui.  
Callie avait assuré à Caleb que le couple était bel et bien séparé et qu'à partir de ce soir, Richard Castle serait sien.

 _Loft des Castle_

Rick était très nerveux pour ce rendez-vous. Il avait choisi un restaurant assez intime afin de l'inciter à se dévoiler un peu plus, voire à se trahir. Il avait besoin de savoir, si elle était bel et bien cette taupe.  
Debout en face de la glace, il humait l'odeur du tee-shirt de Kate pour se donner du courage

\- Elle te manque ?  
\- Mère, soupira Castle en reposant soigneusement le haut de sa femme près du lavabo  
\- Si elle te manque tant que ça, pourquoi renoncer ?  
\- Et toi pourquoi insister ? rétorqua excédé Castle.

Il redoutait son tête à tête de ce soir, il était fatigué par cette affaire mais surtout il ne supportait plus de mentir et de rendre des comptes sur ses faits et gestes.  
Castle savait pertinemment qu'il était injuste envers sa mère mais son acharnement à vouloir connaître sa vie conjugale commençait à l'irriter.

\- Pourquoi ? dois-je te rappeler que ce sera ton troisième divorce  
\- L'erreur est humaine et il faut savoir renoncer pour mieux rebondir, répondit Rick en paraphrasant sa mère  
\- Une erreur? Katherine est une erreur ?

Castle soupira et passa devant Martha sans un regard. Il allait être en retard et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ouvrant son dressing, il cherchait une cravate pour aller avec sa chemise rouge sang.

\- J'ai vu ta femme aujourd'hui, continua la matriarche en ne s'avouant pas vaincue  
\- Je sais, lâcha Castle sans faire attention  
\- Tu sais ? tu as donc vu Katherine, rebondit sur un ton presque soulagé sa mère  
\- Hum  
\- Et ?

-...

\- Elle était…..tellement attristée par la situation, ajouta-t-elle avec espoir de le faire parler  
\- Je sais. Ecoute, j'aimerais simplement prendre du recul et sortir la tête de l'eau  
\- En t'affichant ouvertement avec une autre femme, s'indigna Martha. Kate peut tout te pardonner mais l'adultère..., Richard, soupira-t-elle. Je pensais que l'ayant vécu, tu ne l'infligerais à personne.  
\- Je ne trompe pas ma femme. Je passe juste un peu de bon temps avec une amie, rétorqua Castle en prenant une cravate noire  
\- Une jeune femme qui se trouve être sous les ordres de la tienne. Richard, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, une relation amicale homme-femme ?  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que Kate a été mon amie pendant quatre ans  
\- Et dois-je te rappeler tes sentiments à son égard pendant ces quatre années ?

Non seulement les réparties de sa mère étaient ciblées mais en plus elle tapait dans le mille à chaque fois et Rick se fit la remarque que ce ne serait pas si simple de sortir de cette conversation.

\- Ecoute, je suis un grand garçon et je sais ce que je fais. Je n'oublie pas que tu apprécies Kate mais je suis ton fils…..alors s'il te plaît , laisse-moi gérer mes problèmes seul, déclara-t-il en sortant de sa chambre pour enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère  
\- A une condition  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je te laisse piétiner la plus belle histoire d'amour que tu aies jamais vécue, à une condition, répondit Martha sur un ton sans équivoque  
\- Qui est ? soupira Rick  
\- Je veux juste que tu me répondes franchement. J'ai posé la même question à Katherine mais nous avons été interrompues.

Rick ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande de sa mère. Une question et il était libre ? il n'en revenait pas.

\- Alors cette question ?  
\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Que s'est-il passé pour que vous oubliez tout ce que vous avez traversé, la fusillade, le congélateur, le mensonge, … son enlèvement..…et ce…Jerry Tyson….comment avez-vous fait pour vous perdre autant ? demanda-t-elle peinée sans lâcher du regard son fils unique  
\- Je….heu

Il se sentait totalement perdu face à cette question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Richard ? demanda Martha après quelques minutes  
\- Je….je pense que notre relation ne tenait qu'à un fil  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Avec Kate on a vécu tellement de choses, que….mère je ne peux pas et ne veux plus me battre contre ses démons intérieurs. Elle a choisi l'enquête de sa mère au lieu de nous  
\- Elle s'en est excusée et a abandonné  
\- On parlait d'enfants…et elle a tout balayé pour cette enquête  
\- Richard…  
\- Je ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça, une vie où ma femme me fera passer en second plan.

Ce qu'il venait de confier à sa mère , il le pensait sincèrement et c'est ce qui avait causé son départ du loft malgré les excuses de Kate.  
Cette peur qu'elle puisse de nouveau préférer cette quête au lieu de leur vie restait toujours tapie au fond de lui.

\- Je….  
\- J'ai répondu à ta question, coupa Rick . Je dois y aller maintenant, termina-t-il en déglutissant devant le regard attristé de sa mère.

 _Restaurant « le nautilus »21 heures_

Il était nerveux. Il devait la séduire une nouvelle fois pour gagner du temps. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, il tentait de se détendre et de faire bonne figure.  
Callie était resplendissante ce soir. Sa longue chevelure brune ondulait dans son dos, elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge très décolletée. Ce soir, elle avait décidé de jouer toutes ses cartes avec lui . Elle devait le faire chavirer.  
Rick, lui, se perdit quelques minutes dans ses pensées, pour revenir sur sa conversation de la veille avec Kate.

 _"Flashback, parc aux balançoires_

 _\- Kate, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _Relever la tête et se battre ? il comprenait son besoin de sécurité, son besoin de vouloir sortir la tête de l'eau mais se battre ?_

 _\- J'ai fait mettre Callie sur écoute_  
 _\- Tu…Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il inquiet en reculant et desserrant son étreinte pour mieux la dévisager_  
 _\- Si c'est elle, la taupe, elle peut nous mener à Brown ou à Cohen et .._  
 _\- Si j'ai tort tu perds ton poste ! la coupa-t-il ._  
 _\- Rick, je…_  
 _\- Et ce n'est pas le pire ! en faisant cela, tu mets Alexis et mère en danger. Si Brown découvre la mise sous surveillance, il…_  
 _\- Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. On est tourné en ridicule en plein poste, mon père se fait un sang d'encre et je ne parle même pas de ta mère._  
 _\- Kate…_  
 _\- Ton instinct te dit que c'est Callie; Rick…..pour une fois, dans cette foutue affaire, on a une longueur d'avance sur eux. On peut se servir de son béguin pour toi pour les faire tous tomber._  
 _\- Les faire tous tomber ? demanda stupéfait Castle_  
 _\- Il suffit d'un seul domino_  
 _\- Pandore? tu me ressors la théorie de l'effet papillon ?_  
 _\- Tu te souviens de ce que Beclik disait ?_  
 _\- Oui, il suffit de trouver une faille dans le système pour que tous les dominos tombent…_  
 _\- Et cette faille, c'est.._  
 _\- Callie, souffla Rick sans lâcher du regard Kate._

 _Il comprenait le raisonnement de Kate et sa détermination à clore cette affaire, mais sa peur de mettre les siens en danger l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et si en prenant la mauvaise décision, Alexis et sa mère étaient les premiers dominos à tomber._

 _\- Castle, si tu arrives à garder Callie éloignée de son appartement le temps que je le fouille, on pourrait peut-être…_  
 _\- Un autre rendez-vous ? je rêve ou tu me pousses dans un nouveau rencard alors qu'il y a cinq minutes à peine, tu te posais des questions sur notre relation ?_

 _Son ton était empreint d'animosité et d'incompréhension. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre la femme qui partageait sa vie._

 _\- Rick…un repas sans rapprochement, juste pour l'éloigner . Tu pourrais utiliser son attachement envers toi pour que je puisse.._  
 _\- Gagner du temps ? la coupa-t-il de plus en plus énervé en la poussant derrière les arbustes du parc pour être à l'abri des regards._  
 _\- Castle_  
 _\- Tu me demandes de gagner du temps pour que tu puisses fouiller sa chambre? reprit-il sans desserrer son étreinte_  
 _\- Oui, je…_  
 _\- Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque j'ai partagé un repas avec elle, elle m'a embrassé ? ou, que la dernière fois qu'il a fallu tenir une suspecte loin de sa chambre….je l'ai embrassée_  
 _\- Serena Kaye ?_  
 _\- A chaque fois, ça c'est mal terminé, grinça Castle . Et le fait que tu penses fouiller son appartement alors que tu es toi-même sous surveillance est absurde!_  
 _\- Alors on fait quoi ? on attend cinq jours, en espérant que ton père arrive à mettre hors d'état de nuire Cohen? ….même lui pense manquer de temps, pesta-t-elle sur la défensive ._

 _-..._

 _\- Tu as oublié qui je suis ?_  
 _\- Qui tu es ? dit-il surpris_  
 _\- " Souvent quand les gens se trouvent devant un mur, ils abandonnent..pas vous; vous, vous continuez..vous ne voulez pas renoncer..c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes extraordinaire ", paraphrasa-elle._

 _Ces mots, Rick les avait prononcés à la fin de leur première année de partenariat, il n'avait pas pensé que ses propos pourraient un jour se retourner contre lui_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas retourner mes mots contre moi ? sourit-il face à son obstination sur un ton plus doux_  
 _\- Et toi , tu ne peux pas oublier qui nous sommes, simplement parce que tout comme moi tu es terrifié, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête_  
 _\- Et qui sommes-nous ? demanda calmement Castle en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes._  
 _\- Nous sommes …._  
 _\- Un tandem mal assorti composé d'un flic en l'occurrence toi, et, du gosse le plus drôle de l'école, la taquina Castle_  
 _\- Je ne le pensais pas et tu le sais, avoua Kate en levant ses yeux sur son mari_  
 _\- Je le sais, sourit Rick en lui caressant amoureusement le visage_  
 _\- On est Beckett et Castle…on a déjoué un attentat terroriste, arrêté des serials killers et emprisonné Braken…on n'a jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour y arriver…..on se suffit à nous-mêmes..,_  
 _\- Je sais…tu as raison, reconnut Rick en la serrant dans les bras._

 _Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils se rassuraient avec la présence de l'être aimé car ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre . Humant l'odeur de cerise de Kate, Castle se détendait petit à petit. Sa femme avait raison, réunis ils étaient plus forts que séparés. Ils ne devaient pas remettre leur destin entre d'autres mains._

 _\- Alors comment procède-t-on ? chuchota-t-il contre son oreille alors qu'elle lui caressait tendrement le dos._

 _Après un rendez-vous avec son père et Vikram le soir-même, ils avaient décidé de tenter leur chance sur Callie._  
 _Jackson avançait doucement sur l'enquête, il était certain de pouvoir faire tomber Cohen mais avait peur de manquer de temps._  
 _Après un rapport détaillé de Kate, ils avaient convenu d'une mission en sous-marin. Rick devait charmer une nouvelle fois Callie lors d' un tête à tête le lendemain pendant que Jackson fouillerait son appartement._  
 _Kate avait récupéré le matériel de surveillance auprès de Lanie. Après avoir écouté Javier, lui expliquer que tout le système d'écoute était branché sur son téléphone portable, elle avait montré à Rick comment utiliser le micro et l'oreillette._  
 _Grâce à Vikram, il était possible pour elle d'écouter les conversations de Castle mais aussi de communiquer avec lui. En effet Rick était capable d'entendre Kate via son oreillette._  
 _Quant à la surveillance du portable de Callie, Beckett était capable non seulement de suivre ses appels et ses messages mais aussi de les enregistrer._  
 _L'étau se resserrait sur le lieutenant Rodriguez, ils espéraient juste un faux pas ou des preuves dans son appartement qui pourraient aussi faire tomber toute l'organisation ._

 _Fin du Flashback"_

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard, constata Callie alors que Rick était perdu dans ses pensées  
\- Excuse-moi  
\- Des ennuis avec ta femme ? demanda-t-elle en espérant ouvrir le dialogue  
\- Non…tout est sous contrôle, affirma-t-il en tentant de sourire pour faire bonne figure  
\- Sous contrôle? sérieux Castle? fit la voix de Kate dans son oreillette

Beckett s'était installée sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Lanie, un casque audio sur la tête. Après avoir branché tout le matériel, elle avait attendu avec un brin d'anxiété le début de cette soirée. Jackson lui avait promis de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose chez Callie.  
Maintenant, elle était assise à écouter attentivement le dialogue de son mari avec Callie, dans l'espoir de mieux connaître les intentions de cette mante religieuse.

\- Les papiers du divorce te préoccupent ?  
\- Non, tout va bien. Je t'assure. Je pensais simplement à nous, sourit Rick  
\- Nous ?  
\- Hum…je veux dire, je passe du bon temps avec toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.  
\- C'est tellement cliché, s'amusa Kate devant la déclaration de Castle qui se raidit un peu plus en l'entendant dans son oreillette  
\- Moi aussi….seulement je…, soupira-t-elle en essayant de l'amadouer un peu plus  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Rick alors que Kate était impatiente de savoir où elle voulait en venir  
\- Je veux être certaine que tout est terminé entre vous. Tout le poste murmure derrière mon dos et autant dire que le capitaine ne m'apprécie guère dorénavant.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, claqua Kate. Pauvre Caliméro.

Castle se figea au son de la voix de sa femme qui le déstabilisait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Et…tu portes toujours ton alliance, murmura-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait gênée  
\- Je vais la tuer, gronda Kate alors que Rick scrutait son annulaire  
\- Je….c'est trop tôt pour moi, souffla Castle en caressant son anneau  
\- Tu l'aimes encore ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha ses mots. Il n'avait jamais pensé devoir retirer son alliance pour les besoins de cette enquête et la respiration excédée de sa femme à son oreille, lui démontrait qu'elle non plus.

\- Entre Kate et moi c'est fini.  
\- Mais est-ce que tu….  
\- Je ne l'aime plus , assura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait convaincante en relevant son visage vers Callie  
\- Whaou….t'es dur, murmura Kate  
\- Mais, il n'empêche qu'elle a été mon essentiel pendant huit années. Elle a été ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire et ma femme. Je ne peux pas balayer notre histoire comme ça. Il va me falloir du temps pour me faire à l'idée que cet anneau n'a plus aucune signification.

Callie resta sans voix devant sa déclaration . Malgré sa méfiance, il l'avait émue. Kate, elle scrutait à son tour son alliance.

\- Je sais que ce ne doit pas être simple pour toi. Si tu préfères qu'on en reste là, je comprendrais, ajouta Rick devant le silence du lieutenant  
\- Non…je veux juste être sûre de tes intentions envers moi  
\- Je te l'ai dit…j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître Callie,assura Rick  
-Ok, sourit-elle en lui prenant la main sur la table pour la caresser tendrement.  
\- Ton plat te plaît ? demanda Rick pour alléger l'ambiance  
-Oui, c'est délicieux.

Elle le regardait avec admiration. Ses yeux pétillaient et ne le lâchait pas du regard

\- Tu as chaud ?  
\- Pardon? fit-il surpris par sa remarque alors que Kate s'était redressée brusquement du canapé suite à la répartie de Callie  
\- Ta main….est brûlante, susurra-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard  
-Ma….ma..in, bégaya Rick  
\- Où est ta main Castle ?  
\- Je ….non. Je suis juste une vraie bouillotte , dit-il stressé en tentant de la retirer  
\- C'est marrant ça. Moi, j'ai tout le temps froid, rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure  
\- Elle va finir à la morgue…

Kate s'était relevée et faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement. Elle devait reconnaître que Callie était douée, trop douée.

\- Alors, toussa Castle comme pour reprendre ses esprits, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu as atterri à l'académie de police,  
\- C'est ennuyeux , crois-moi  
\- Rien n'est ennuyeux quand il s'agit de toi, broda Rick en redoutant la réaction de sa femme  
\- Dis donc tu n'as pas perdu la main !s'exclama cette dernière  
\- Mon père est flic et j'ai toujours évolué dans ce monde de justice, déclara-t-elle  
\- Menteuse ! son père est architecte

La répartie si véhémente de Kate , fit recracher à Rick son verre de vin

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Callie devant son attitude  
\- Oui…quand je bois trop vite, j'ai un problème de déglutition. Je suis désolé, ça ne t'ennuie pas d'aller chercher quelques serviettes ?  
\- Non, de toute manière je pensais aller me faire une petite beauté, répondit-elle en se levant pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue et partir aux toilettes  
\- Je rêve où elle a encore posé ses lèvres sur toi ! s'insurgea Kate  
\- Tu dois arrêter tout de suite ! j'ai l'impression que tu es dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir ou me concentrer avec tes remarques, chuchota Rick à l'intention de sa femme  
\- Focalise-toi plutôt sur éloigner sa bouche de ton corps ! claqua Kate  
\- C'est surréaliste  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Nous….ce moment…quelles sont les probabilités que ce genre de choses arrive  
\- C'est pas toi qui était en manque d'inspiration ? le taquina Kate heureuse de pouvoir converser avec son mari  
\- En parlant de ça, on pourrait garder ces oreillettes pour nos jeux coquins?  
\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand j'étais dans ta tête  
\- C'est vrai….mais..  
\- Ton manque d'inspiration concerne simplement notre intimité ? dit-elle sur un ton félin  
\- Ma muse…manque à ses devoirs en ce moment, s'amusa Castle  
\- Plus que quatre jours…et je te promets que ton inspiration sera saturée, répondit-elle joueuse  
\- Des mots, toujours des mots...  
\- Que veux-tu? on a échangé les rôles mon cœur…, ..j'ai les mots et toi l'action ce soir.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire  
\- Tu apprécies donc ton rencard ?  
\- Non….mais je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place ce soir. Entendre un homme te dire combien ta main est chaude, répondit-il franchement  
\- Hum…..garde tes mains dans tes poches, bougonna Kate en s'asseyant sur le sofa  
\- Promis  
-Je…  
\- Chut, elle arrive, murmura Castle  
\- Ok, ok, Don Juan

Le dîner se passait plutôt bien, Castle tentait d'en apprendre davantage sur la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Il la charmait, la draguait tout en essayant de garder son sérieux face aux interventions intempestives de Kate.  
Callie, elle, découvrait une nouvelle facette de cet homme. Il était à l'écoute et intéressé par sa vie. Le plat chaud terminé, Castle demanda tout sourire et naïvement :

\- Un dessert ?  
\- Et si on le prenait chez moi ?

Callie passait une bonne, même une excellente soirée, mais elle avait besoin de savoir si Rick mentait sur son divorce ou pas. Son ambition ne serait pas freinée par une peine de cœur.  
Surpris par une invitation aussi directe, Castle se figea comme une statue de sel. Sa respiration se bloqua, ses yeux rivés sur elle. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la soirée qu'il n'entendait plus sa femme.

Kate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand elle avait compris ce qu'impliquait sa question, elle s'était étranglée avec son verre d'eau et était sur des charbons ardents dans l'attente de la réponse de Rick.

\- Castle ? ça va ? sourit Callie devant le mutisme de ce dernier  
\- Oui…heu…..je ne m'attendais pas à ça, balbutia-t-il mal à l'aise  
\- On est des adultes, non ?  
\- Oui, toussa-t-il  
\- Alors….ce dessert chez moi, ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle féline en lui caressant la paume de la main une nouvelle fois

Son cœur s'accélérait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, s'il disait non, sa couverture était foutue mais s'il disait oui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Contre toute attente, ce fut Kate qui lui murmura :

\- Dis oui, elle te teste

Elle commençait à voir plus clair dans le jeu de sa rivale. Callie souhaitait mettre Rick au pied du mur pour connaître ses réelles intentions et Kate n'était pas prête à lui donner satisfaction.  
Castle, lui était surpris par la répartie de sa femme. Venait-elle vraiment de lui donner la permission de coucher avec Callie. Déglutissant, il répondit :

\- J'en serai ravi. Permets-moi juste d'aller me rafraîchir

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se leva pour rejoindre les toilettes.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! s'écria ce dernier en vérifiant qu'il était seul  
\- Elle veut juste savoir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller, se justifia Kate qui s'était levée pour prendre son cellulaire  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi, moi ?  
\- Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ? grinça-t-il outré par sa réponse  
\- Jusqu'à sa porte !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais la laisser te tripoter !  
\- Je….heu…..  
\- Rick, soupira Kate. Tu la raccompagnes et je fais en sorte que tu l'abandonnes devant sa porte  
\- Comment ?  
\- J'en sais rien….mais je vais trouver  
\- Et mon père, des nouvelles ?  
\- Je viens de lui envoyer un message pour l'avertir de votre venue  
\- Ok, ok, souffla stressé Castle. Je la raccompagne et c'est tout  
\- ça va ?  
\- C'est bien la première fois que je dis non au dessert, pensa-t-il à voix haute sans faire attention  
\- Tu te moques de moi!  
\- Quoi ? heu….non, désolé…..je te l'ai dit , je suis perdu depuis que tu es dans ma tête, se défendit-il en soufflant pour se détendre, la main sur la poignée de la porte  
\- Castle, si tu touches au dessert, je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux, grinça Kate en lisant un message de Jackson  
\- T'inquiète pas je suis repu, sourit Castle pour la taquiner

-...

\- Kate ? je plaisantais ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant son silence  
\- On la tient! s'exclama-t-elle  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ton père a récupéré des enregistrements compromettants !  
\- Je…..c'est super, soupira-t-il soulagé. Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était elle la taupe  
\- Oui mon cœur, va raccompagner Judas à la maison et on s'organise une vidéo-conférence avec ton père ensuite  
\- Ok, et Kate ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-il en sortant des toilettes  
\- Moi aussi mon ange…de tout mon cœur .

* * *

 ** _Verdict ?_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

 _Appartement de Callie Rodriguez_

Callie, qu'ils soupçonnaient tous d'être la taupe, étant partie à son rendez-vous avec son fils, Jackson avait pénétré par effraction chez elle afin de fouiller méticuleusement son appartement. Il avait inspecté tous les recoins du logement pendant une heure et demie en veillant à bien tout remettre en ordre après son passage.  
Une heure de recherches infructueuses plus tard, il était tombé sur des photos cachées derrière les pans de son armoire.  
Les clichés dataient de quelques années mais il avait très vite reconnu la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de cet avocat véreux.  
Ils avaient l'air très proches sur les images et Hunt avait sous les yeux l'évidence de leur vie commune à une certaine époque.

\- Bingo, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en découvrant une enveloppe dans le contre-bas du meuble

Prenant soin de ne rien abîmer, il attrapa soigneusement ce qu'il espérait être des preuves de sa culpabilité.  
Décachetant l'enveloppe, il découvrit une clé usb et des papiers concernant les anciennes arnaques de Miss Rodriguez.  
Souriant, il enclencha la clé dans le port USB de son mini ordinateur. La bande contenait plusieurs conversations de la jeune femme avec un homme qu'il présumait être Caleb Brown. Callie avait protégé ses arrières en enregistrant tous leurs échanges sans doute pour le faire chanter au cas où la mission capoterait, pensa Hunt.

\- Très intelligente…..et vicieuse, marmonna-t-il

Alors qu'il dupliquait les données, il reçut un message de Kate l'avertissant du retour de la maîtresse de maison. La copie ne faisait que de débuter, il en profita donc pour continuer son exploration tout en informant sa belle-fille de ses avancées par SMS.

 _Appartement de Lanie_

Kate était soulagée et heureuse d'entrevoir enfin un peu de lumière au fond du tunnel sombre dans lequel elle se débattait depuis quelques mois.  
Elle n'avait pas éteint l'oreillette de Castle et alors qu'elle écoutait toujours attentivement Callie faire les yeux doux à son mari, elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lanie.

\- Hey girl, soupira-t-elle épuisée en la dévisageant avec son casque audio sur les oreilles  
\- Hey, chuchota Kate  
\- Comment se passe le dîner ?  
\- Bien…on a une piste, répondit Kate en coupant le micro pour ne pas déranger Rick  
\- C'est super ça, sourit la métisse en s'installant quelques secondes plus tard près d'elle.  
\- Tu reviens bien tard ?  
\- Oh, oh, sourit-elle …une enquête à la fois, détective  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches…ou plutôt qui me caches-tu? la taquina Kate plus détendue à présent  
\- Et ce dîner ?  
\- Lanie  
\- Oh allez…je t'en parlerai plus tard  
\- Plus tard, hein? rétorqua-t-elle suspicieuse mais souriante  
\- Promis. Alors ce dîner ?  
\- Je te garantis que quand les dominos vont tomber, je ferai en sorte que Callie tombe la première, avoua Kate excédée par les avances de son lieutenant envers son mari  
\- Le capitaine est en mode tigresse ! rit la métisse  
\- Non en mode chasse gardée, contra-t-elle en entendant Castle monter dans le taxi avec Rodriguez  
\- Vous l'avez démasquée , alors ?  
\- Oui….enfin j'espère, se reprit-elle en se disant qu'elle n'avait ni vu les documents ,ni entendu les enregistrements  
\- Oui ou non ?  
\- On a découvert des photos et des bandes audio dans son appartement pouvant être compromettantes  
\- Qui ça on ? s'interrogea Lanie. Qui était dans son appartement ?  
\- Quelqu'un en qui Rick a confiance  
\- Kate  
\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, Lanie, éluda-t-elle  
\- Tu sais que ces preuves seront irrecevables au tribunal  
\- Je sais, soupira Kate. Demain, il ne nous restera que trois jours pour faire tomber tout ce joli monde, alors qu'importent les moyens…..je veux retrouver ma vie….  
\- Et Castle par la même occasion, reprit Lanie sur un ton plus léger voyant de nouveau l'angoisse dans les yeux de son amie  
\- Oui….mon mari me manque, avoua Kate en rallumant le micro et l'audio du casque  
\- Je peux profiter du spectacle moi aussi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, chuchota-t-elle  
\- Oh allez….j'ai bien envie de voir comment se débrouille le grand Richard Castle

Débranchant le casque , elle le remplaça par une paire d'oreillettes, chacune en saisit une puis, tout en se souriant, elles écoutèrent la conversation entre Rick et Callie dans le taxi

\- La vie à New-York te plaît ? Chicago ne te manque pas ?  
\- Non pas le moins du monde  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Mon boulot est plus intéressant ici et j'ai fait une rencontre intéressante  
\- C'est…gentil  
\- Elle n'y va pas de main morte, elle. Tu aurais dû en prendre de la graine pendant les quatre premières années de votre partenariat, rigola Lanie à Kate sans remarquer que le micro était de nouveau branché  
\- Chut…Rick t'entend  
\- Et même très bien, grogna ce dernier  
\- Pardon, tu disais ?  
\- Je me demandais ce que tu avais prévu pour le week-end, enchaîna-t-il  
\- Pas grand chose….je ne travaille pas.  
\- Et que fais-tu pour t'occuper dans cette grande ville  
\- Elle lorgne sur les mecs mariés, chaton ! claqua Kate tout sourire devant la mine réjouie de son amie  
\- Je lis…..beaucoup et toi ?  
\- Moi ? j'écris les livres que tu lis, reprit-il sur un ton charmeur  
\- Et moi, si quelqu'un veut le savoir, je l'inspire ! ajouta Kate alors qu'elle entendait Rick tousser comme s'il était mal à l'aise  
\- J'adore cette soirée ! s'enchanta Lanie heureuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation qu'entretenait sa meilleure amie avec son mari.

Sentant qu'elle s'était confiée plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, Kate se tassa au fond du canapé en se promettant de ne plus intervenir de la sorte devant Lanie. Elle mettait Rick dans une position délicate avec ses enfantillages et ne souhaitait pas faire capoter la mission à cause de sa jalousie. Prenant son mal en patience, elle attendit calmement que ce rencard se termine.

Le retour jusqu'à l'appartement de Callie se déroula sans anicroche et arrivés devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, Castle n'attendait que le signal de Kate pour pouvoir s'échapper. Alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur , et que Kate allait tout arrêter avec une joie non dissimulée, elle reçut un appel de Jackson :

\- Beckett  
\- Où sont-ils ? demanda ce dernier précipitamment  
\- Ils ne sont pas loin de la porte d'entrée  
\- Merde, pesta ce dernier  
\- Merde ? quoi merde ? …..Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Beckett en se relevant brusquement ce qui fit tomber son oreillette  
\- Je suis encore à l'intérieur  
\- A l'intérieur ! cria Kate. Je vous ai envoyé un SMS!  
\- Je sais mais en partant j'ai découvert ses papiers de transfert dans votre poste  
\- Elle m'a donc bien été subtilement imposée, pesta Kate alors que Lanie lui faisait de grands signes  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rick est sur le pas de la porte, l'informa son amie  
\- Jackson, ils vont entrer !  
\- Faites en sorte de la retenir pour que je puisse sortir  
\- Facile à dire, elle est avec mon mari, bougonna Kate en éteignant son téléphone avant de reprendre l'oreillette.

Elle avait tout prévu.  
Après avoir raccroché avec Castle au restaurant, elle avait téléphoné au central pour savoir si la nuit était calme. On l'avait avertie que l'équipe de Karpowsky allait être convoquée car ils venaient juste de recevoir un appel pour un meurtre. Elle avait ensuite joint son lieutenant, qui au fil des années était devenue une amie, et lui avait demandé de se faire porter pâle. Elle détestait agir ainsi mais si l'équipe de Karpowsky ne se déplaçait pas ce soir, ce serait l'équipe de réserve…..celle de Javier.

\- Vous souhaitez que je reste chez moi, Capitaine ? avait questionné totalement surprise le lieutenant  
\- Je sais ce que je te suggère Roselyn…mais j'ai besoin de ce service. Et aussi de ta discrétion à ce sujet.

Roselyn Karpowsly avait toujours eu foi en Beckett. Elle connaissait très bien ses états de service et avait pu voir au fil des années les anciens Capitaines en admiration devant sa collègue de travail. Alors si aujourd'hui elle sollicitait cette faveur, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas poser plus de questions et lui faire confiance. C'est donc sans réfléchir, qu'elle répondit à Kate :

\- A vos ordres Capitaine  
\- Merci Roselyn, soupira soulagée Kate.

Tout aurait dû se dérouler comme prévu…Rick n'aurait même pas besoin d'entrer dans ce fichu appartement avec Callie. Mais rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, elle le savait depuis le temps!  
Elle envoya donc un message à Roselyn en lui disant de ne pas répondre au central tant qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas le feu vert.

 _Devant la porte de Callie_

Rick ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kate mettait autant de temps à lui transmettre ce foutu signal. L'étau se resserrait et ils approchaient à grands pas de la porte d'entrée de Callie. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Pouvait-il partir ainsi en ayant démasqué Callie ? ou devait-il encore jouer le jeu ?  
Son angoisse montait aussi à cause du silence de Kate et Lanie. Tout au long du trajet en taxi, il les avait entendues ricaner en commentant sa conversation et maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce, c'était le silence radio! Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se mit à penser que sa femme ne savait peut-être pas où il se se trouvait, elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était sur le point de rentrer déguster le dessert….alors il lâcha l'air de rien dans le couloir, mains dans les poches :

\- J'adore ton paillasson  
\- Pardon ? répondit surprise Callie  
\- Le logo du NYPD, c'est plutôt original, sourit Rick en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Kate  
\- Ou pathétique, rétorqua-t-elle tout en cherchant ses clés dans son sac. C'est un cadeau de bienvenue des gars  
\- Javier et Kévin t'ont fait un cadeau ?  
\- Oui….pour mon intégration dans l'équipe. Pourquoi ? tu as l'air surpris ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeau , ni de paillasson, bougonna ce dernier fâché contre ces faux frères  
\- Sérieux ! sourit-elle amusée par son attitude. Tu boudes pour un tapis d'entrée?  
\- Non…..je boude parce que, moi, je n'ai pas eu ma fête d'intégration  
-Oh…..mais je compte bien faire de toi, une recrue essentielle à mon équipe ce soir, reprit-elle sur un ton félin ce qui fit déglutir Castle  
\- Rick , tu m'entends ? fit enfin la voix de Kate  
\- Hum…gémit-il soulagé d'entendre enfin la voix de sa femme.  
\- Ton père est encore dedans…tu dois faire diversion pour qu'il puisse sortir, babe.

Diversion ? elle voulait qu'il fasse diversion ! Et pourquoi son père était encore à l'intérieur ? ça y est, son angoisse était à son paroxysme.

\- Rentre et tente de l'éloigner de la chambre. Ton père se faufilera dès qu'il le pourra. Et Rick ?

-...

\- Interdiction de toucher au dessert !

Castle entra en fulminant secrètement contre son père et cette affaire. Il était certain que cela se terminerait ainsi….les faits dans le passé lui donnaient raison, mais non…il avait fallu qu'il se laisse convaincre par sa femme, et maintenant, il était coincé avec Callie et son envie de dessert !  
Dans l'appartement, il retira son manteau sous les yeux gourmands de Rodriguez qui se dénudait sans vergogne devant lui.

Ses heures de visionnage, avaient appris à Callie que Richard Castle adorait quand sa femme se faisait sexy et féline. Alors sans perdre une seconde, elle ôta son manteau, ses chaussures et s'approchant au plus près de son invité, elle lui murmura en effleurant ses lèvres et en caressant son torse :

\- Alors…..on le prend ce dessert?  
\- Heu….serait-il possible d'avoir un café avant ? tenta Rick en lui caressant la joue pour l'amadouer  
\- Un café ? demanda-t-elle surprise  
\- Hum…..j'ai envie d'être en pleine forme ce soir, sourit ce dernier tout en continuant de lui caresser les joues et en humant son cou.  
\- Prends un déca, marmonna Kate  
\- Va pour un café alors, se réjouit Callie en l'embrassant rapidement pour aller dans la cuisine  
\- Dis à mon père de sortir, pesta Rick  
\- Lanie s'en occupe.  
\- Plus vite ! elle est à deux doigts de se mettre à poil !  
\- Je fais aussi vite que je peux! s'indigna Kate devant son ton de reproche. Et si elle se met à poil, je la tue de mes propres mains !  
\- Le temps que tu arrives, c'est moi qui serait nu sous ses assauts, la taquina Rick heureux de constater sa jalousie  
\- Essaie un peu !  
\- Vous êtes trop mignons, souligna Lanie qui n'en perdait pas une miette  
\- Lanie!  
-…..Heu….Et ensuite je sors comment moi ?  
\- Sans le dessert  
\- Oh, Mme fait de l'humour, sourit Castle en voyant son père apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte  
\- Tu prends du sucre avec ton café, Castle? demanda Callie de la cuisine  
\- Comme si elle ne le savait pas !  
\- Oui, juste un seul s'il te plaît, répondit-il en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Mon père est parti, à toi de jouer, chuchota Rick pressé d'en finir.

Faisant un tour sur lui-même, pour tenter de se calmer, il découvrit une bibliothèque près du canapé de Callie où trônaient tous ses livres. Se rapprochant, il sortit le premier qu'il aperçut :

\- Pas de furie en enfer, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant l'ouvrage pour y voir apparaître sa dédicace

« Vos yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. »

\- Pathétique dédicace, sourit Rick en repensant à ses années de débauche  
\- Quoi ? demanda Kate alors que Callie revenait dans son dos  
\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fan, rétorqua amusé Castle en lui montrant le bouquin et en faisant abstraction de sa femme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons  
\- J'ai tous les polars d'Alex Conrad et de Patterson, je te signale, sourit-elle en lui tendant son nectar. Je suis fan du genre  
\- Oui….mais " pas de furie en enfer ", s'amusa ce dernier  
\- Hum ?  
\- Il n'y a que les irréductibles groupies qui l'ont lu celui-là, ajoutèrent d'une même voix Rick et Kate se remémorant un de leurs premiers souvenirs en commun, ce qui les fit sourire  
\- C'est vrai que l'intrigue n'était pas au rendez-vous mais…..il se lit bien, se défendit Callie. Et toi ? as-tu un auteur préféré ?  
\- Edgar Allan Poe  
\- Edgar mais ce n'est pas ton deuxième prénom?  
\- Madame est allée fouiner sur le site de Richard Castle, sourit Rick heureux de ressortir la même répartie donnée à Beckett  
\- Non…..ton nom entier est sur tous tes romans, l'informa-t-elle heureuse d'entretenir un peu de mystère.  
\- Oh….  
\- Alors….Richard Edgar Castle…..ce café t'a donné de l'énergie ? demanda sur un ton plein de sous-entendu Callie en lui caressant le torse.  
\- Je vais t'en donner de l'énergie ! s'énerva Kate alors que Lanie ne pipait mot face à la situation dangereuse où se trouvait ses amis

Alors qu'il allait répondre, elle descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe et fit glisser le fin tissu pour le retirer sensuellement.  
Rick ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son corps. Elle était sublime, osa-t-il penser en la scrutant dans ses dessous rouge vif

-Tu aimes ? heureuse de son effet  
\- De quoi elle parle Castle ?  
\- Je….je….., bégayait Rick alors que Callie passait ses doigts sous sa chemise, - Attends,... non  
\- Non? se méfia-t-elle subitement  
\- Pas ici…..allons plutôt dans ta chambre? suggéra Castle en espérant gagner du temps  
\- Sa chambre ? tu te fous de moi ! hurla Kate en bondissant si brusquement qu'elle en arracha l'oreillette de Lanie  
\- Aïe!  
\- Romantique, à ce que je vois , chuchota Callie en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable les interrompit subitement au grand soulagement de Castle. Callie s'éloigna de lui à regret pour récupérer son cellulaire dans son sac, elle prit toutefois le temps de bien se déhancher et de se pencher suffisamment afin que Castle ne perde pas une seconde du spectacle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Castle? s'énervait Kate.

Elle faisait désormais les cent pas avec Lanie sur ses talons qui ne voulait pas perdre une miette de la fin de l'histoire.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois le prendre c'est le poste  
\- Vas-y…je connais, sourit Rick heureux pour une fois d'avoir été enfin interrompu

Callie s'éloigna dans sa chambre et Rick put enfin marmonner à Kate:

\- Elle est pratiquement nue, il était temps!  
\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! s'énerva cette dernière en cherchant son Glock dans son sac  
\- Kate! non mais ça ne va pas, s'indigna Lanie. Tu ne vas pas aller tuer cette fille !  
\- Elle est nue !  
\- Pas nue….en dessous….rouge vif! s'amusa Rick heureux de la taquiner  
\- Castle ! grommela-t-elle  
\- C'est toi…qui as insisté pour ce rendez-vous, chaton…au fait, merci pour le spectacle !  
\- Castle , ce n'est pas le moment d'aggraver la situation, le sermonna Lanie alors que Kate fulminait  
\- Kate ?

-...

\- Je plaisantais, s'inquiéta soudain Rick craignant d'avoir été trop loin  
\- Désolée, soupira Callie en revenant dans la pièce  
-Un souci ?  
-Il y a eu un meurtre, l'informa-t-elle alors qu'elle avait revêtu un jean et pull  
\- Tu es de garde ? fit mine de s'étonner Rick en posant son café sur la table basse  
\- Non mais Karpowsky est malade et il y a un meurtre…..alors je pense qu'on…  
\- Doit remettre le dessert  
\- Oui, je suis désolée  
\- C'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est que partie remise, ajouta-t-il en la suivant près de la porte  
\- Hum, c'est vrai, sourit-elle. On s'appelle ?  
\- Dès demain…  
\- Tu vas sortir,oui! ou tu comptes mater le menu plus longtemps ? s'impatienta Kate  
\- Alors à demain….Rick Castle, susurra-t-elle en le bloquant brusquement contre la porte pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche et Rick ne put qu'y répondre impuissant. Les doigts de Callie titillaient sa chevelure alors qu'il les gardait bien sagement près de son corps.  
Au premier gémissement du lieutenant, Kate se raidit de tout son long, arme au poing sous les yeux compatissants de Lanie. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent des heures, Rick temporisa le baiser qu'il avait dû échanger et murmura pour être crédible :

\- J'ai hâte d'être à demain  
\- Moi aussi, répondit Callie en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.  
\- A demain  
\- A demain

Castle s'éloigna de la porte en chuchotant :

\- Kate ?  
\- C'est bon tu as terminé de racler sa cavité buccale ?  
\- Oh arrête, tu sais très bien que…  
\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle….ça m'énerve.C'est dingue, il faut toujours que tu finisses avec une paire de lèvres sur ta bouche, s'indigna Kate en ruminant  
\- Je te l'avais dit, marmonna Castle en entrant dans la cage d'escalier. Mon charme fait des ravages  
\- Ses dessous aussi ! pesta-t-elle  
\- Crois-moi…ils n'ont rien à envier aux tiens…tu es tellement plus…sex...  
\- Castle ! le coupa Kate rouge de honte. Lanie nous entend !  
\- Eh bien coupe le son de notre légiste  
\- Oh non….moi je m'amuse trop  
\- Tu t'es assez divertie pour la soirée, Lanie, sourit Kate en lui retirant son oreillette. Le reste de la conversation est entre mon mari et moi  
\- Hum…j'adore, sourit ce dernier sur un ton empli de désir  
\- Tout doux Don Juan, le café gourmand est terminé, et j'espère pouvoir mettre ton en-cas au placard, ronchonna-t-elle en s'éloignant dans sa chambre pour plus d'intimité avec de nouveau le casque audio sur les oreilles et l'ordinateur portable en main  
\- Kate ! Oh allez, reviens…ça devient tout juste intéressant, rigola Lanie derrière elle  
\- Dans tes rêves ! sourit-elle en fermant la porte  
\- Quoi dans mes rêves ? interrogea Rick en attendant son taxi  
\- Je parlais à Lanie. Attends deux petites secondes, je m'installe un peu mieux  
-Ok

Elle déposa méticuleusement l'ordinateur portable qui était relié au casque et s'assit dos à la tête de lit

\- Toujours, la ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'elle entendait l'agitation de New-York  
-Oui…..alors…tu m'en veux ? hésita-t-il à s'enquérir en montant dans le taxi. Tribeca, 5ème avenue , s'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu rentres à la maison ?  
\- Où veux-tu que j'aille?  
\- Je ne sais pas….c'est juste que pour la conférence en FaceTime au loft, ce n'est pas très discret

Sa logique se tenait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas ouvrir un dialogue sur comment piéger Cohen avec toutes ces caméras de surveillance chez lui. Cherchant une échappatoire, il entendit Kate le sortir de ses pensées :

\- Rick?  
\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il en s'apercevant de l'air interrogateur du chauffeur

Il devait le prendre pour un fou. Seul à l'arrière du taxi, il se parlait à lui -même .

\- Excusez-moi…j'aimerais plutôt aller sur la 3ème avenue de Tribeca  
\- Où vas-tu?  
\- Chez Connely…c'est la soirée poker ce soir. Je m'éloignerai pour t'appeler.  
\- Bonne idée, sourit-elle en scrutant des nouvelles de Hunt sur son portable  
\- Kate, tu ne m'as pas répondu  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Tu m'en veux? questionna-t-il sur la réserve tout en échangeant un regard noir avec le chauffeur qui le trouvait de plus en plus étrange  
\- Non…..mais je déteste l'idée que cette fille se soit déshabillée et montrée nue devant toi, avoua-t-elle  
\- Pas entièrement  
\- Castle !  
\- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi mon cœur...toi et ton corps…si parfait….si sexy …..si subl….Dis ? Lanie n'est plus là, hein?  
\- Non, rigola Kate. Je t'aurais arrêté avant  
\- Tant mieux  
\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins, continua Kate en baillant de fatigue  
\- Lanie avait raison…tu aurais du prendre exemple sur elle, il y a quelques années…..  
\- J'aurais du fourrer ma langue dans ta bouche ?  
\- Non, rigola Castle devant sa mauvaise foi. Quoi que…on aurait gagné du temps.  
\- Tu crois? je veux dire…..tu penses vraiment que si j'avais dit « oui » tout de suite…on serait marié à l'heure actuelle ? s'interrogea-t-elle sincèrement sur cette éventualité  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…..le première fois n'aurait été que du sexe….  
\- Oui mais…je t'aurais aimée ensuite…..je ne peux pas m'imaginer une vie où je ne t'aurais pas aimée Katherine Castle  
\- Tu as raison ….moi non plus  
\- Toi non plus quoi ? la taquina-t-il heureux de pouvoir échanger si librement avec elle  
\- Je ne m'imagine pas un instant ne pas t'aimer….Richard Edgar Alexandre Rodgers Castle, susurra-t-elle amoureusement  
\- Kate ?  
\- Hum  
\- Tu penses qu'il te serait possible de poser quelques jours la semaine prochaine. On est rentré bien plus tôt du Mexique et tu n'as pas vraiment eu de congés.  
\- Heu…..je ne sais pas….si c'est possible  
\- L'investiture est dans trois jours…si on arrive à le faire tomber…..j'aimerais juste pouvoir profiter un peu de ma femme, tenta-t-il pour l'amadouer  
\- Une idée en tête ? sourit-elle déjà conquise  
\- Non….un dessert…et celui-là j'espère avoir l'autorisation de le déguster comme il se doit!  
\- Tu as l'obligation de le dévorer ! répliqua-t-elle la voix rauque  
\- Madame est en manque ? sourit Rick qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

L'éloignement, la frustration et ces teases commençaient à être insupportables pour eux. Ils avaient toujours eu une activité sexuelle intense depuis leur mise en couple alors ce….soudain désert affectif devenait pénible à vivre

\- Hum…..c'est vrai…je suis en manque …de toi, susurra-t-elle  
\- Moi aussi  
\- J'ai envie de toi Castle  
\- J'adore…..quand tu me l'avoues sans retenue, murmura-t-il comblé  
\- Je sais, sourit-elle. Et moi j'adore quand tu me fais l'amour juste avec des mots…

Lorsque Rick partait en tournée pour ses livres, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se téléphoner sans faute tous les soirs. Et généralement….le côté littéraire de son mari faisait mouche à chaque fois. Il avait un véritable don avec de simples mots.

\- C'est une suggestion pour ce soir ? demanda Rick plein d'espoir  
\- J'aimerais tellement…mais tu vas chez Connely ce soir et en plus il y a la vidéo-conférence  
\- T'inquiète pas je trouverai un moyen, Madame Castle, sourit Rick devant le ton désespéré de sa femme alors que le taxi s'arrêtait  
\- ça fera 20 dollars, Monsieur  
\- Heu,..oui, répondit surpris Rick  
\- On se rappelle tout à l'heure? suggéra Kate  
\- Oui…..je vais adorer ce système de tête à tête pendant ces trois derniers jours, avoua-t-il en tendant les billets avant de sortir du taxi sous le regard intrigué du chauffeur  
\- Moi aussi, mon ange…..à tout à l'heure.

 _Club de strip-tease_

Hunt était en train de décortiquer chaque bande audio avec l'aide de Vikram. Ses trouvailles étaient une mine d'or pour eux. Dans plusieurs enregistrements, on entendait Caleb ordonner à Callie de piéger Castle et de surveiller Beckett au poste. Il avait même laissé échapper le nom de Cohen sur le coup de l'énervement :

« Si tu te loupes, Cohen ne te loupera pas ! dois-je te rappeler combien de cadavres longent le port nord de New-York? »  
\- On le tient ! s'écria Vikram  
\- Non, on a juste un petit avocat qui lance une menace, temporisa Jackson en continuant ses recherches  
\- Mais…il donne le nom de Cohen  
\- La façon dont toutes ces preuves ont été récoltées font qu'elles sont non recevables au tribunal  
\- …Je…à quoi ça sert , alors ? Pourquoi continuer à écouter toutes ces bandes  
\- Pour trouver des angles d'attaque  
\- Pardon?  
\- Si on veut Cohen , on doit faire parler Brown et pour arriver à ça, je dois pouvoir faire parler  
\- Le lieutenant Rodriguez  
\- Tout à fait gamin , acquiesça Jackson

* * *

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous?_**

 ** _Isabelle : Merci beaucoup_**

 ** _flo974: Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'es plue. J'espère que le suivant sera de même_**

 ** _Caskettshiper31: Désolé pour le retard mais la grippe est arrivée. lol. La confrontation Callie-Kate est prévue ne t'inquiète pas_**

 ** _Chris65: ça active et on arrive bientôt a la fin. Dans le prochain chapitre tout se met en place pour faire tomber les dominos_**

 ** _Rhane: Il a évité le dessert tout en ayant un petit_** ** _aperçu lol_**

 ** _marionpc84: Le coup des oreillettes est sympa car ils emmènent un peu de fun au chapitre . La fin de se rapproche mais quels dominos vont tomber ?_**

 ** _.14: Beckett commence à s'agacer de l'attitude de Callie et va le lui montrer lors de sa confrontation qui est prévu pour très peu de temps_**

 ** _julie91: J'aime bien Callie, elle amène un peu de suspens et de tension...et j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs_**

 ** _isisisis7950: Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie autant vos commentaires qui poussent à écrire les chapitres suivants._**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

* * *

 _Club de strip-tease_

La vidéo-conférence avait commencé depuis plus de trente minutes. Jackson avait commenté les bandes audio que Castle et Beckett avaient pu écouter en partie. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Callie était la taupe du commissariat .

Castle qui s'était retranché dans une des nombreuses chambres de la maison de Connely se fit la réflexion que ce dîner avec Callie avait finalement été une bonne chose. Non seulement son père avait trouvé le moyen de lui fournir un nouveau téléphone sécurisé quand ils s'étaient croisés chez elle mais ils avaient dorénavant une piste avec une chance d'arrêter Cohen avant son investiture.

Kate, elle, était plus réservée. Hunt lui avait expliqué comment il comptait s'y prendre maintenant. Il souhaitait interroger Callie pour la forcer à parler contre Brown et Cohen . Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur son beau-père car son passé avec ce dernier était jonché d'un ou deux cadavres et elle redoutait sa façon d'interroger un suspect.

\- Katherine, vous ne dîtes plus rien ? lui signifia Jackson  
\- Je souhaiterais interroger, Callie, moi-même  
\- Vous quoi ?  
\- Kate, chérie…..je ne crois pas que ce ne soit une bonne idée  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance en vos méthodes Hunt  
\- Je ne ferai aucun mal à cette jeune femme si elle coopère  
\- Papa, soupira Rick en sachant pertinemment qu'il mettait de l'huile sur le feu avec cette réflexion  
\- Et si elle ne coopère pas ? s'énerva Kate  
\- J'emploierai d'autres méthodes, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules  
\- Je suis Capitaine de police ! je ne peux pas autoriser ou même cautionner de telles pratiques !  
\- Ah non ? et enregistrer une de vos subordonnées à son insu , oui ? ou faire de mon fils son prince charmant pour une soirée afin de rentrer par effraction chez elle, oui ? Vous avez enfreint la loi….vous n'êtes pas irréprochable alors descendez d'un ton ! claqua Hunt fatigué de devoir écouter les remontrances de sa belle-fille  
\- Papa, calme-toi un peu. Ce que Kate souhaite te dire c'est..  
\- Que tout ceci est de sa faute ? que si elle n'avait rien tenté on serait tous chez nous ? elle fait des erreurs, elle franchit la ligne quand ça lui chante, mais elle est aussi une bonne donneuse de leçon. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits de mes méthodes, dites-le et je rentre dans mes pénates.

La tirade de Jackson eut le don de calmer tout le monde. Vikram qui avait été silencieux jusqu'à présent continuait de ne pas s'exprimer, alors que Castle lui était sous le choc des propos de son père.  
Kate quant à elle ne pipait mot. Hunt n'avait pas tort, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le traiter ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Et le manque de temps dans cette affaire jouait contre eux. Elle voulait plus que tout interroger Callie et la faire descendre de son piédestal mais Jackson avait raison.

\- Puis-je aussi ajouter qu'elle ne vous parlera pas ! Elle vous hait à cause de votre relation avec mon fils et comme vous l'avez si bien suggérée, vous êtes la loi ! et la loi ne lui fera aucun mal ! Si elle ne vous craint pas….elle ne dira rien ! Elle n'a que trois jours à tenir ensuite elle est libre après l'investiture de Cohen.  
\- Papa, je…  
\- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Kate . Seulement je veux votre parole que vous ne la blesserez pas  
\- Kate, je ne crois pas..  
\- Vous avez ma parole, rétorqua Hunt en se tournant vers Vikram. Localise-la.  
\- Attendez deux minutes tout le monde ! s'écria Rick. Tu ne peux pas franchir cette ligne Kate !  
\- Si on ne fait rien, dans trois jours on est tous mort.  
\- Et si on y arrive, tu auras perdu ton intégrité ! s'indigna Castle. On ne peut vraiment pas kidnapper cette fille pour la faire avouer.  
\- Cette fille nous manipule depuis le début….et si elle le pouvait , elle nous écraserait pour continuer, elle le ferait sans aucun scrupule!  
\- Et alors….c'est pour ça que tu as endossé l'uniforme ? Pour rendre justice de cette manière ?

Il l'avait l'impression que tout le monde s'affairait à vouloir stopper Cohen, sans se soucier des conséquences.

\- Tu as raison, soupira-t-elle assise dans la chambre d'ami  
\- Ah , tu vois!  
\- Je vais démissionner….je ne mérite pas ce badge, ajouta Kate.  
\- Tu quoi ?  
\- Je l'ai localisée, elle est au commissariat  
\- Ils ont dû revenir de la scène de crime, stipula-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait son mari totalement perdu.

Avoir une conversation en FaceTime n'était pas très aisé. Elle aurait aimé lui expliquer son point de vue, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer sur sa décision mais …..la conférence-vidéo ne laissait malheureusement aucune place à l'intimité.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne retourne chez elle ? demanda Hunt en enfilant son manteau  
\- Je ne sais pas, il est plus de minuit. A cette heure-ci, il est impossible de progresser sur une enquête, elle ne va sûrement pas tarder à rentrer.  
\- Très bien. Je me dirige vers son appartement et quand elle arrivera près de chez elle, tu me tiendras au courant, affirma Jackson en s'adressant à Vikram  
\- Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ? s'inquiéta tout de même Kate.

Elle n'était pas contre qu'il la bouscule un peu mais de là à la blesser, elle s'y refusait

\- S'il l'interroge dans ces conditions, plus aucune charge ne pourra être retenue contre elle , affirma Rick sur un ton énervé  
\- Je le sais mais…si on veut Cohen , on devra….  
\- Alors on laisse impunis cette Callie et ce Caleb Brown ? s'indigna-t-il  
\- Rick , que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? soupira Kate aussi perdue que son mari.

Ca ne l'enchantait guère, elle non plus, de devoir laisser en liberté Rodriguez et Brown, mais elle se devait de mettre à l'abri les siens avant samedi. Et malgré tout l'acharnement qu'ils mettaient dans cette enquête, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans faire de compromis.

\- On l'interroge nous-même. Avec les preuves qu'on a contre elle, on peut lui faire peur sur un renvoi et  
\- Castle !  
\- Je suis certain qu'espionner son supérieur est passible d'emprisonnement ?  
\- Les preuves que nous avons obtenues sont irrecevables, elle est flic, elle connaît ses droits  
\- Faisons en sorte que ces preuves deviennent légales, reprit Rick avec une idée en tête  
\- Comment?  
\- Je serais bien curieux de le savoir , bougonna Hunt  
\- Il suffirait que ces preuves soient envoyées anonymement à un haut gradé  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si on envoie le dossier à Gates, elle pourra demander un mandat contre elle pour espionnage et trahison.  
\- Gates, tu plaisantes ? elle saura que ça vient de nous et en plus, même si elle est d'accord ça va nous prendre plus d'une journée….  
\- Oui mais tous les dominos tomberont et la justice sera rendue  
\- Justice ? tu n'as que ce mot en tête ma parole ! s'indigna son père.  
\- Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi! s'énerva Castle, ce qui eut le don de jeter un froid glacial sur tous les protagonistes

Jackson reçut cette phrase de son fils comme une gifle en pleine figure et en fut très affecté. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas un exemple paternel digne de ce nom mais la hargne qu'avait mis Richard dans ses propos sonnait comme du dégoût.

Kate fut peinée pour son mari. Au cours de ces années passées ensemble, Castle s'était dévoilé sur sa relation avec son père. Malgré son absence et ses agissements, il espérait toujours avoir une relation père-fils avec lui. Mais ce soir, ses propos très virulents attristèrent Kate. Elle aurait aimé être auprès de lui, lui tenir la main pour lui montrer qu'elle était présente car même à des kilomètres de son mari, elle pouvait ressentir son chagrin.

Au moment même où il avait prononcé sa déclaration, Castle s'en voulut. Son père n'était pas un exemple mais il avait répondu présent à chaque moment essentiel de sa vie et aujourd'hui encore, il se battait à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa famille.

Les secondes devinrent des minutes…..des longues et interminables minutes où on entendait seulement leurs respirations respectives. N'y tenant plus, face à ce silence, Vikram déclara d'une voix mal assurée:

\- Vous avez raison tous les deux  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, asséna Hunt remonté comme un coucou  
\- Je ne parle pas de votre différent père-fils, rectifia l'analyste  
\- Que veux-tu dire Vikram ? demanda calmement Kate en scrutant sur son iphone Castle  
\- Callie Rodriguez ne répondra pas à votre interrogatoire, elle sera plus docile avec Hunt mais elle mérite de tomber au même titre que Brown et Cohen  
\- Que suggères-tu ?  
\- Tu demandes à celui qui nous a mis dans ce foutu pétrin ?  
\- Castle !  
\- Hunt devrait interroger ce lieutenant pour pouvoir faire pression sur Brown afin d'avoir Cohen mais sans qu'elle sache pour qui il bosse.  
\- Tu suggères que je devrais me faire passer pour un des sbires de Cohen et lui laisser l'opportunité de croire qu'elle pourrait doubler Caleb Brown ? demanda intrigué cette fois-ci Hunt  
\- Bingo! s'exclama l'analyste fier de lui  
\- Et la prison dans tout ça ? cracha Rick qui n'avait aucune confiance en Vikram  
\- Quand Cohen sera mis hors d'état de nuire, Beckett pourrait interroger Callie officiellement sur des preuves qui lui ont été transmises par courrier anonymement  
\- Tu veux qu'elle s'envoie ces preuves à elle-même, ricana Castle  
\- C'est brillant, souffla Kate  
\- Brillant ? Comme brillamment nul ?  
\- Castle on pourrait les faire tous tomber…..

Rick ne savait plus quoi rétorquer. Leurs idées n'étaient pas complètement stupides, c'est juste qu'il pensait qu'ils se trouvaient sur une corde raide. Tout dépendait de la confession de Callie….il devait s'assurer que cette dernière lynche sur la place publique Brown pour pouvoir atteindre Cohen. Ils ne leur restaient que trois jours et le temps, lui aussi, commençait à jouer contre eux.

\- Rick ?  
\- Callie est employée par Caleb Brown qui est le sous-fifre de Cohen . Elle a certainement des preuves contre Brown mais de là à faire tomber Cohen…..c'est stupide  
\- Propose autre chose alors ? s'énerva Vikram devant la véhémence de l'écrivain  
\- Il faut les faire tomber tous les deux. Callie tient Brown et Brown tient Cohen, réfléchit à voix haute Castle  
\- La théorie des dominos ne marchera peut-être pas, Castle, souligna Kate en le scrutant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de Connely  
\- Non…mais celle d'Hitchcok ..oui! s'exclama-t-il soudain  
\- C'est reparti ! marmonna Hunt fatigué par les délires de son fils et sa belle-fille  
\- Si on fait croire à Callie que Brown tente de sauver sa peau en la balançant….elle lâchera le morceau et …  
\- On fait pareil avec Brown …..on lui fait croire que Callie veut le doubler pour obtenir l'immunité...et il nous servira Cohen sur un plateau d'argent ..  
\- Mais tous ces interrogatoires devront être faits de manière légale, il va nous falloir l'aide de…  
\- Gates, termina Kate  
\- Hum…..tu devrais lui en parler, elle t'écoutera toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que votre idée fonctionne, lâcha Jackson  
\- ça a déjà fonctionné par le passé. Tu te rappel de l'affaire Cosway ? demanda Rick en souriant fier de lui  
\- Oui….on a piégé l'un des tueurs ainsi..  
\- Et on a gagné notre pari contre les gars !  
\- On dirait que tout ça vous amuse, déclara Hunt en les voyant interagir souriants devant leurs portables respectifs  
\- Non…on a juste trouvé un moyen légal de tout arrêter, sourit victorieux Rick  
\- Et…peut-être même avant samedi !  
\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? s'énerva Jackson  
\- Alors en emploiera votre manière, acquiesça Beckett  
\- Sans restriction?  
\- Non, soupira-t-elle  
\- Kate !  
\- On n'a pas le choix Rick. Si ça ne fonctionne pas….on devra faire confiance à ton père.

 _Loft des Castle_

Son retour au Loft se fit dans un silence de mort. Il avait désactivé son oreillette par précaution et désirait juste pouvoir se reposer quelques minutes. Il se sentait à bout de nerfs et épuisé par toute cette enquête. Avec toutes ces histoires, il avait oublié sa fille aujourd'hui.  
D'un pas las, il se déshabilla pour rentrer sous la douche. Le jet d'eau lui fit du bien et le détendit aussitôt. Après plusieurs minutes à se délasser, il sortit pour enfiler un bas de jogging. S'enfouissant sous la couette pour remettre discrètement l'oreillette sur « on » et avisant l'heure tardive, il murmura de peur de la réveiller:

\- Tu es là ?  
\- Always, bailla-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée  
\- Je te réveille excuse-moi, sourit Rick en entendant sa réponse  
\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Fatigué et toi ?  
\- Mon mari me manque, avoua Kate en s'étirant de tout son long dans le lit. J'ai du mal à m'endormir quand tu n'es pas près de moi.  
\- Oh….c'est donc juste un doudou pour la nuit qui te manque, fit mine de s'offusquer Castle  
\- Oui. Mais en même temps, il faut avouer que j'ai un super doudou  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Hum…..il me câline quand je suis triste, m'écoute quand je suis perdue, me serre dans ses bras puissants quand je souhaite du réconfort, me fait l'amour avec passion quand je le désire mais …surtout…..m'aime quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- C'est…..un super doudou , répliqua Castle ému.  
\- C'est vrai…c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé d'ailleurs.  
\- Kate?

-Hum ?  
-Je t'aime  
\- Moi aussi, Babe, bailla-t-elle  
\- Tu devrais dormir, tu es épuisée  
\- Non…je suis tellement bien avec toi  
\- Moi aussi

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se laissèrent bercer par le souffle rassurant de l'autre.  
Castle avait fermé les yeux et repensait à toute cette journée et surtout à la fin de cette enquête. Si son idée fonctionnait, il verrait enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.  
Kate, elle, le regard rivé au plafond, cherchait un moyen de lancer la discussion sur le père de Rick.

\- Tu sais…..même a des kilomètres, je t'entends réfléchir, constata amusé Castle qui sentait sa femme soucieuse  
\- Tu a laissé ton costume de doudou pour celui de radar à soucis? le taquina Kate  
\- Hum…quel est le problème ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Kate ?  
-Je me demandais juste comment tu allais après l'altercation avec ton père ?

Rick soupira à l'énoncé de sa question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il ait une explication à cœur ouvert avec ce dernier. Son absence dans son enfance avait été un réel traumatisme pour Castle mais son apparition dans sa vie depuis quelques années n'avait rien arrangé. Il désirait avoir enfin une relation père-fils comme tout le monde, il savait que ce ne serait pas possible mais il espérait tellement garder au moins un bon souvenir avec lui.

\- Rick ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais. Enfin…je ne sais pas.  
\- Dis-moi mon cœur  
\- Nos parents sont des exemples pour nous dans nos vies. Tu te réfères à ton éducation, à leur gestes d'affection pour te construire. Moi…..je me suis construit avec un fantôme . Malgré tout l'amour de ma mère ….. vivre sans figure paternelle a été une vraie douleur pour moi. Je me demande souvent s'il aime la lecture comme moi, ou les films de science-fiction comme moi…mon excentricité culinaire vient-elle de lui ? Je veux dire…..qui suis-je vraiment sans modèle, soupira Rick

Kate était émue par sa confession. Jamais il ne s'était autant épanché auprès d'elle. Elle maudissait encore plus cet éloignement . Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter…au lieu de cela…elle n'avait que ses mots….et dans leur couple, c'était Castle l'auteur, pas elle.

\- Tu es Richard Alexander Rodgers, l'homme le plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Tu as su devenir un homme merveilleux sur lequel on peut compter en toute circonstance, tu n'as pas besoin de figure paternelle pour être exceptionnel …tu l'es déjà mon cœur.

Sa déclaration le toucha énormément. Kate ne s'exprimait que très rarement de la sorte et à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, il en restait bouche bée, car malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser, elle maîtrisait l'art des mots à la perfection.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre de sa chambre.  
\- J'aimerais tellement être auprès de toi ce soir pour te réconforter  
\- Tu y es….avec tes mots. Alors merci, mon ange.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Kate ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu n'étais pas sérieuse quand tu as suggéré l'idée de démissionner ?

Cette question l'avait hantée depuis son départ de chez Connely. Il avait assisté à son acharnement pour passer de lieutenant à Capitaine et il avait vu sa fierté lors de sa décoration officielle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que cette enquête lui fasse oublier ce en quoi elle croyait.

\- Si ton père est obligé de prendre les rennes….si nous devons franchir la ligne….Oui  
\- Mais…  
\- Rick , j'ai promis de servir mon pays  
-Et tu le fais  
\- Mais pas de manière légale. Je ne serais pas différente de Braken ou Cohen après ça. Mon statut de Capitaine ne doit pas me servir à couvrir mes arrières.  
\- Tu ne peux pas te comparer à ces…  
\- Je sais mon coeur. Je souhaite juste….., soupira-t-elle  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pouvoir me regarder dans la glace à la fin de cette enquête  
\- On doit tout faire pour que notre idée fonctionne alors..  
\- Oui…..tout repose sur Gates.

La nuit avait été très courte pour tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas quitté le système audio préférant s'endormir avec le souffle de l'autre. Quand le réveil de Kate sonna vers les 6H30 du matin, Castle bougonna en mettant son oreiller sur la tête :

\- Kate éteins ça…  
\- Hum, marmonna cette dernière en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet. Désolée.

La fatigue de ces derniers jours commençait réellement à se faire sentir pour tous les deux. Ils dormaient mal, très peu et en plus du stress, Kate avait l'impression que son corps refusait de lui obéir ce matin. Jamais encore, elle n'avait autant rechigné à se lever. Elle aurait adoré faire la grasse matinée mais le devoir l'appelait. C'est d'un pas las qu'elle se leva en chuchotant à son mari avant d'éteindre l'appareil pour aller sous la douche :

\- Je t'aime  
\- Moi aussi mon ange.

 _Bureau de Victoria Gates_

Après avoir récupéré le dossier auprès de Jackson et Vikram, Kate était arrivée à l'ouverture des bureaux du One Police Plaza. Elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec son ancien capitaine le plus rapidement possible afin de connaître son point de vue au sujet de la situation.  
Car si Gates ne désirait pas coopérer, elle devrait revoir son plan d'attaque et laisser Hunt agir seul.  
Assise sur une chaise dans le couloir jouxtant le bureau de Victoria, elle appréhendait néanmoins sa réaction. Le dossier qu'elle allait lui remettre avait été obtenu illégalement comme toutes les preuves trouvées dans le coffre fort de Cohen. Ils avaient tout sauf les aveux permettant son incarcération et la fin de son cauchemar. Elle faisait tourner son alliance autour de son doigt comme pour calmer son anxiété qui montait de secondes en secondes quand elle aperçut enfin son ancien capitaine sortant de l'ascenseur :

\- Chef, soupira soulagée Kate  
\- Capitaine Beckett ? que me vaut le plaisir ? sourit Gates en lui tendant la main pour la saluer  
\- J'ai des dossiers à vous faire signer pour les nouvelles recrues, mentit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas à qui se fier ici et les bruits de couloir même à des heures aussi matinales pouvaient se répandre rapidement.  
Victoria n'était pas dupe, dès qu'elle avait aperçu la silhouette de son ancien lieutenant, elle savait qu'elle était là pour l'affaire concernant le futur chef de la CIA.  
Hochant de la tête, elle la fit entrer dans son bureau puis s'installa confortablement en la scrutant du regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu Beckett aussi nerveuse et aussi peu sûre d'elle.

\- A voir votre mine déconfite Capitaine, je présume que vous êtes là pour un service, déclara Gates pour amorcer la discussion  
\- C'est exact, chef  
\- Oublions un peu les titres, Kate. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Je sais que les gars sont venus vous voir pour vous informer de ma nouvelle enquête à charge contre Monsieur David Cohen.  
\- Oui. Je leur ai transmis les dossiers de Montgomery et leur ai promis mon aide en cas de besoin. Je suppose que votre présence ici n'est pas pour me demander de mes nouvelles ? sourit Victoria pour la mettre en confiance  
\- Non, Chef. Enfin...si... j'espère que vous allez bien ,bafouilla-t-elle devant ses propos  
\- Kate, arrêtez d'agir comme votre mari et venez-en aux faits.  
\- J'ai ici un dossier compromettant l'avocat qui est sous les ordres de Cohen. Maître Brown nous a mis sous surveillance Castle et moi pour être certain que nous n'enquêterions plus sur l'affaire. Il a aussi menacé de mort notre famille si nous tentions quelque chose.

-...

\- Sur ces photos, continua Kate en montrant quelques clichés d'elle et Rick. Vous pouvez voir jusqu'où s'étendait la surveillance.  
\- Le commissariat ? s'offusqua Victoria  
\- Oui, ainsi que notre domicile et le bureau d'investigation de Castle. Nous sommes espionnés dans ces lieux en permanence.  
\- Kate, il vous suffit de l'arrêter. Avec toutes ces preuves, je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêche  
\- Disons que ce n'est pas si simple  
\- Développez  
\- Maître Brown a aussi intégré avec l'aide de Cohen une taupe au sein même du 12ème.

Quand Gates releva la tête des photos pour arquer un de ses sourcils, Kate continua :

\- Le lieutenant Callie Rodriguez  
\- Vous l'avez engagée  
\- Oui mais…disons que j'y ai été incitée. Les autres dossiers n'étaient pas aussi complets que le sien. On me l'a habilement imposée.  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème avec l'arrestation  
\- Je n'avais aucune marge de manœuvre pour enquêter. Mes faits et gestes au poste étaient en permanence scrutés et rapportés à Cohen.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda inquiète Gates  
\- Nous avons piégé Callie pour obtenir toutes ces preuves  
\- De quelle manière ? s'enquit-elle devinant les complications arriver  
\- Callie Rodriguez a été embauchée par Brown à l'instigation de Cohen pour séduire mon mari afin de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre  
\- J'ai entendu pour vous et Castle et j'en suis désolée  
\- Pardon?  
\- Pour votre divorce, l'éclaira Victoria  
\- Ceci n'est qu'une couverture…..  
\- Vous n'êtes pas séparés ?  
\- Non. Nous maintenons l'illusion pour le bien de notre famille.  
\- Je sens les ennuis à plein nez  
\- Chef, je….  
\- Venez-en aux faits ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Durant toutes ces années en tant que Capitaine au sein du douzième, Victoria Gates avait pu découvrir quel excellent lieutenant était Kate Beckett mais aussi dans quel pétrin elle pouvait se mettre en s'investissant pour une cause.

\- Castle a emmené Callie dîner pendant que j'en profitais pour copier des photos et enregistrements chez elle  
\- C'est…illégal!  
\- Je sais mais….  
\- Et complètement indigne de votre statut !  
\- Chef, j'étais piégée ! qu'auriez-vous fait si votre famille était concernée ?. On parle de la CIA pas d'un petit avocat sans importance !  
\- Capitaine Beckett, je ne crois pas que j'aurais agi comme…  
\- Voici d'autres clichés, s'énerva Kate en sortant de son enveloppe ceux dévoilant son intimité avec Rick.

Elle sentait bien que Gates allait la congédier . Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre …pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin un plan. Elle avait besoin de Victoria, aussi fit-elle abstraction de sa pudeur en lui montrant les photos plus que suggestives de Rick et elle.

\- Toute ma vie sexuelle est étalée sur ces photos !  
\- Je…  
\- ça doit s'arrêter Victoria. Alexis est sous surveillance tout comme mon père et la mère de Castle. On m'a obligé à quitter le domicile conjugal pour que cette pourriture puisse devenir numéro un de la CIA. Quand samedi son investiture sera officialisée rien ne l'arrêtera !

-...

\- Il a supprimé une équipe entière du FBI et est certainement le commanditaire du meurtre de ma mère. Aidez-moi à les faire tous plonger. Aidez-moi à rentrer chez moi, la supplia-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence qui régna dans le bureau glaça le sang de Kate. Le mutisme de son ancien capitaine en disait long sur ses intentions à son égard. Fatiguée et désespérée, elle se mit debout tout en récupérant le dossier quand Gates déclara :

\- On a des preuves obtenues frauduleusement, il nous manque donc les aveux pour rendre tout ceci officiel et légal

-...

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour lui reprendre le dossier  
\- Castle a eu une idée…..

* * *

 _ **Chris65: L'affrontement Callie-Kate débutera dans le prochain chapitre. Je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires si assidus**_

 _ **Caskett71: C'est vrai il a vu la carte...une très jolie carte qui risque de me servir dans le combat Callie-Kate lol. J'espère que le moyen trouvé pour les faire tomber te conviendra. PS : J'attends la suite de ta fiction avec impatience lol**_

 _ **Castlefan: 6 avions ? mais où voyages-tu ? merci en tout cas de prendre le temps de me lire et de me commenter**_

 _ **Rhane: Je n'ai pas fait monter la chaleur pour le FaceTime...je le réserve pour un autre chapitre. L'enquête doit avancer et se terminer...pour mieux se retrouver...enfin peut-être lol**_

 _ **Julie91: La relation Lanie-Kate n'est plus assez explorée dans les épisodes, je trouve ça dommage...donc on va approfondir encore ici.**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Les retrouvailles risques d'être chaudes . spoiler : avec leur famille ...lol.**_

 _ **Merci encore à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire et à commenter...et un grand merci à ma correctrice Laudi.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

* * *

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Gates, Kate était retournée au poste comme si de rien n'était . Elle se sentait encore surveillée et ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention de Brown sur elle.  
Elles avaient établi d'un commun accord qu'elles mèneraient leurs entrevues respectives en même temps. C'est à dire que Victoria interrogerait officiellement Brown cet après-midi pendant qu'au même moment Kate s'occuperait de Callie.  
Elles devaient absolument parvenir à donner l'illusion à l'un et l'autre qu'ils s'étaient dénoncés en échange d'un possible accord.  
Dans ce but, elles avaient décidé que l'ancien capitaine du douzième questionnerait Caleb Brown au sein même du commissariat . Elles espéraient ainsi pouvoir avoir un ascendant psychologique sur les deux complices lors des interrogatoires.  
Tout reposait sur elles désormais. Si elles arrivaient à obtenir des aveux et rendre l'affaire officielle et légale, plus rien ne les empêcherait d'arrêter Cohen dans la foulée.  
Le cauchemar semblait enfin toucher à son terme.  
Gates avait informé Kate qu'elle irait elle-même chercher Caleb Brown à son bureau en fin de matinée et l'emmènerait au poste ensuite.  
Elle allait aussi demander un mandat pour fouiller son appartement et ses comptes bancaires.

\- Comment comptez-vous obtenir un mandat sur des spéculations? avait demandé interdite Kate  
\- Avec ce dossier, affirma Victoria Gates  
\- Mais il n'a aucune valeur juridique, je veux dire…..  
\- Quelqu'un me l'a déposé ce matin de façon anonyme.  
\- Chef, il en va de votre carrière si…  
\- On ne menace pas la vie de mes hommes en toute impunité, lui répondit Gates énervée

Après un hochement de tête, Kate pleine de gratitude avait quitté le bureau le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle n'y était entrée.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé, qu'elle entra dignement dans le commissariat ce matin. A peine, eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit de nouveau les murmures des officiers .

\- Plus que quelques heures, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même avant de tomber sur Javier  
\- Hey, tout va bien ? s'enquit le latino en la découvrant blanche comme un linge  
\- Oui …je suis..  
\- N'écoute pas ce qui se dit…..tu es au-dessus de tout ça et tu sais que c'est faux  
\- Je le sais, soupira-t-elle avant de faire tilt sur ses propos . Attends "ce qui se dit " ? osa-t-elle demander inquiète devant le ton qu'employait Espo  
-Oh…..tu n'es pas au courant, marmonna ce dernier en se fustigeant tout seul mentalement  
\- Javier, grinça Kate en entrant dans son bureau suivi de ce dernier  
\- Tout le monde parle du rendez-vous de Castle  
\- Et ?  
\- Et rien, éluda-t-il alors que Ryan entrait lui aussi en refermant derrière lui  
\- Bonjour Capitaine, comment vas-tu?  
\- A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? se méfia-t-elle tout en les pointant du doigt et les scrutant tour à tour  
\- Elle est au courant ? murmura Kévin à Javier  
\- Non  
\- Vous savez que je suis présente ?  
\- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur, tous les deux pris en faute  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?

-...

-Ryan! s'excéda-t-elle en sachant qu'il lâcherait plus facilement le morceau  
\- Castle et son tête à tête avec Callie, avoua gêné Ryan  
\- Je suis au courant de cette partie, la suite de l'histoire, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle en perdant patience  
\- Il se pourrait qu'elle se soit vantée….à une personne  
\- Qui ?  
\- Sanchez, grinça Espo  
\- Sanchez ? Vous plaisantez ?  
\- Non, gémirent-ils en cœur  
-…..Super…..miss ragot, soupira Beckett en s'installant sur son fauteuil  
\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs ….ça va ….ça vient, temporisa Espo  
-Hum….elle s'est vantée de quoi ?  
\- Selon la rumeur, reprit Ryan prudemment. Callie et Castle auraient …..  
\- Ryan! cria Kate qui avait perdu patience alors que du regard il demandait son soutien à Javier  
\- Bon ok. Elle se vante d'avoir échangé plus que des baisers…..ils auraient selon elle… attaqués les festivités  
\- Les festivités ? répéta-t-elle en se remémorant la scène du déshabillage en règle  
\- Oui….tu sais….le début du dessert, rougit Kévin  
\- Mon mari n'a pas touché au dessert!  
\- On le sait…..c'est juste une rumeur, paniqua-t-il alors que Javier voyait Kate passer par toutes les couleurs  
\- C'est pas vrai , soupira-t-elle

Comment sa vie avait-elle pu devenir si compliquée? Tout le monde les croyait séparés et maintenant le commissariat entier pensait que Rick l'avait trompée.  
Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer tout ça, une fois cette affaire définitivement terminée.

\- Kate, tu sais que c'est faux  
\- Bien sûr…mais…une rumeur est si vite déformée et propagée. Dès ce soir, tout le monde pensera que mon mari a couché avec elle .  
\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose? s'inquiéta Javier devant la mine livide de son amie  
\- Non. Continuez comme si de rien n'était. L'enquête avance…..alors on verra ensuite.  
\- L'enquête avance ?  
\- Hum, murmura-t-elle fatiguée  
\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir qu'on intervienne ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Kate…  
-Merci les gars, soupira-t-elle en le coupant pour les congédier tous les deux.

La situation s'envenimait au sein de sa famille et du commissariat. Elle se moquait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser mais l'idée même de devoir tout expliquer à leur entourage la tétanisait. On arrivait dans la dernière ligne droite, et elle craignait les réactions de chacun.  
Que penseraient Alexis, Martha ou son père ? La peur de devoir révéler la vérité à sa famille la rongeait de l'intérieur. Posant sa tête entre ses mains, elle ferma les yeux en se murmurant à elle-même :

\- Prends un problème après l'autre.

 _Loft des Castle_

Rick avait émergé vers 10 heures du matin . Le réveil de Beckett éteint, il s'était rendormi du sommeil du juste. Cette nuit passée auprès d'elle, même avec les oreillettes, l'avait ressourcé un maximum. Il avait hâte de savoir comment s'était déroulé l'entretien de Kate avec Gates. L'ancien capitaine du douzième, les avait-elle suivis ? Ou avait-elle préféré battre en retraite? Rick connaissait bien Victoria et sa façon d'agir. Il savait que comme Kate, elle tenait plus que tout à ce que la justice soit rendue mais il redoutait qu'elle refuse vu les moyens qu'ils avaient dû employer.

Se levant, il partit sous la douche en tentant de trouver le moyen de connaître le verdict de Gates. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas l'arrivée de sa mère :

\- Richard !… mais que fais-tu ? s'exaspéra-t-elle  
\- Quoi ! Mais c'est toi que fais-tu ? hurla-t-il en se retournant. Mère, je suis sous la douche !  
\- Merci, je m'en étais rendue compte. Et arrête de bouger autant, je ne vois absolument rien  
\- Non…..mais heureusement ! s'excéda Castle devant l'intrusion de sa mère  
\- Richard, dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai déjà vu nu  
\- Et moi dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai plus neuf mois!  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, tu ne me montreras rien que je n'ai déjà vu , sourit Martha heureuse d'embêter son fils  
\- C'est bon, j'abandonne, soupira-t-il . Passe moi une serviette que je sois présentable  
\- Tiens donc

Après avoir encerclé sa taille de la fine éponge, il sortit de la douche avec un regard noir

\- Oh, je t'en prie  
\- Et si je n'avais pas été seul , bougonna-t-il en allant chercher un caleçon avec sa mère sur les talons  
\- Oh…..Katherine est ici ?  
\- Mère  
\- Ta femme n'habite plus ici….je savais que tu étais seul.  
\- Oui , mais…  
\- Et je t'ai appelé pendant un bon moment. Un coursier t'attend à la porte avec un colis. Il lui faut ta signature,l'informa-t-elle devant son effarement  
\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis!

Il était de plus en plus excédé par l'attitude de sa mère .Il avait remarqué son changement de comportement envers lui depuis sa supposée séparation. Elle était plus protectrice vis-à-vis de Kate et au contraire faisait tout pour l'exaspérer . Enfilant un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt rapidement, il accourut vers le facteur

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il  
\- Pas grave. Une signature, monsieur, déclara le coursier en lui montrant son bordereau.

S'exécutant, Castle prit le petit carton qu'il venait de recevoir et referma la porte après le départ du facteur. Examinant son présent sous toutes les coutures, il lut ensuite la note envoyée avec ce dernier :

« _Parce que j'adore être dans ta tête…viens donc me rejoindre dans la mienne. KC »_

Rick sourit à la signature de Kate. Elle avait noté Castle et non Beckett comme elle le faisait habituellement. Ce petit geste si anodin l'émut plus que de raison.

\- Un souci ? s'inquiéta Martha devant le mutisme de son fils  
\- Non  
\- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Mère….tu connais le mot vie privée ?  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté une nouvelle copine de jeu ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Cette « lucy » ne résoudra pas tes problèmes  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être à tes cours de théâtre ? éluda Castle en partant en direction des toilettes  
\- Richard, n'évite pas le sujet  
\- Je ne l'évite pas….il est clos. Bonne journée mère, sourit Rick en fermant la porte .

S'asseyant sur la cuvette, il ouvrit avec précaution le colis que Kate lui avait envoyé. A l'intérieur se trouvait un écrin où il découvrit un micro et des oreillettes miniatures . Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui envoyait une autre paire audio, il les installa et les mit en service en actionnant sur « on ».

Dès qu'elles fonctionnèrent, il entendit une conversation entre les gars et Kate :

\- Kate, tu sais que c'est faux  
\- Bien sûr…mais…une rumeur est si vide déformée et propagée . Dès ce soir, tout le monde pensera que mon mari a couché avec elle .  
\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose?  
\- Non. Continuez comme si de rien n'était. L'enquête avance…..alors on verra ensuite.  
\- L'enquête avance ?  
\- Hum  
\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir qu'on intervienne ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Kate…  
-Merci les gars, soupira Kate en le coupant comme pour les congédier tous les deux.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait désormais être dans la tête de Kate. Il jubilait à l'avance pour toutes les opportunités que lui offrait ce petit bijou.  
Mais son enthousiasme retomba quand il entendit Kate murmurer tristement :

\- Prends un problème après l'autre.

La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec les gars lui revint. Tout le commissariat pensait qu'il avait trompé sa femme. Cette situation prenait de l'ampleur jour après jour. Fatigué et abattu, il murmura :

\- Eh merde !

 _Poste de police :_

Kate sursauta brusquement et se retourna comme pour chercher Castle du regard. Quand elle constata qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans son bureau, elle percuta que le son venait des oreillettes qu'elle portait :

\- Rick, chuchota-t-elle  
\- Tu m'entends ? répondit-il surpris en se relevant de la cuvette  
\- Richard…..bien entendu que je t'entends ! mais que fais-tu avec ce colis aux toilettes? s'inquiéta sa mère  
\- Oui…babe….c'est super, ça marche, sourit-elle.  
\- Comment as-tu fait ? murmura Castle  
\- Attends, je vais m'éloigner ….., déclara-t-elle en sortant de son bureau pour se rendre dans les toilettes féminines du poste qu'elle ferma à double tour  
\- Richard ? s'impatientait inquiète Martha derrière la porte  
\- Mère…, je suis aux toilettes!  
\- Avec ce colis ? grimaça-t-elle  
\- Quoi ? non ! s'offusqua ce dernier ce qui fit rire Kate qui pouvait elle aussi suivre la conversation.

Quand elle avait donné à Vikram les systèmes de surveillance qu'Espo avait pu récupérer, elle lui avait demandé d'améliorer le système. Elle souhaitait pouvoir interagir avec son mari comme bon lui semblait. Vikram lui avait demandé du temps et hier, il avait enfin terminé. Après la conversation en visio, il avait envoyé un message à Kate pour l'en informer. Elle lui avait demandé d'envoyer le matériel à Castle avec un petit mot .

\- Richard , je m'inquiète !  
\- Mère, grinça Rick excédé. Je ne suis pas un enfant de quatre ans ! la douche et maintenant les toilettes? laisse-moi donc respirer, tu m'étouffes !  
\- Très bien..mais sache que tu ne pourras pas continuer à agir ainsi, soupira-t-elle en sortant dépitée et inquiète pour son fils.  
\- Tu y es allé un peu fort , non ?  
\- J'en peux plus…ce matin, elle est venue sous la douche  
\- Oh….et tu étais..  
\- Nu comme un ver  
\- Il y a au moins une Madame Rodgers chanceuse dans ce cas , souffla Kate taquine la voix emplie de désir en imaginant le corps nu de son mari sous la douche  
\- Oh..oh..tu es en manque, sourit Rick fier de lui  
\- Pas toi ? l'aguicha-t-elle  
\- Eh bien…..je crois que je ne serais pas maître de moi si je te voyais en ce moment,avoua Castle en soupirant. Notre mariage commence à ressembler à celui que j'avais avec Gina  
\- Eh! s'offusqua Kate  
\- Désolé…alors…je suis dans ta tête, reprit-il en espérant lui faire oublier sa faute  
\- Oui, grâce à Vikram…on peut tout écouter et se parler discrètement. Adieu la vie privée que tu réclamais à Martha, pensa-t-elle à haute voix  
\- Rien n'est privé pour toi et je sens que je vais m'amuser  
\- T'amuser ?  
\- Avant la fin de la journée , tu vas mourir de désir pour moi, susurra-t-il sans équivoque  
\- Je meurs déjà de désir, babe, avoua-t-elle alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.  
\- Ce nouveau joujou va nous permettre un tas de délices….  
\- De délices verbales, tu veux dire ?  
-…..oui…..mais je suis doué avec les mots  
\- Ah bon ? le taquina Kate en espérant avoir un avant-goût  
\- Hum..Hum…..Tu veux un exemple ? demanda Rick la voix rauque  
\- Pourquoi pas  
\- Comment es-tu habillée ? demanda-t-il sans préambule  
\- J'ai mis mon chemisier blanc et mon jean qui …  
\- Non….tes dessous, la coupa Castle alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure  
\- J'ai mis un tanga noir assorti à mon soutien-gorge  
\- Celui avec le nœud rose pâle à l'arrière ?  
\- Hum  
\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as mis ce tanga?  
\- Oh que oui, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se laisser porter par les mots de son mari  
\- Cette fois-ci, je ne te l'enlèverai pas avec mes dents  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Non…..j'ai tellement envie de toi Kate…avoua-t-il en laissant ces mots en suspens  
\- Moi aussi  
\- Je baisserai ton jean tout en te mordillant le dos …ensuite sans t'ôter tes vêtements, je te pencherai en avant tout en te marquant dans le cou….mes mains te caresseront les hanches pour venir cajoler tes fesses ensuite….  
\- Hum, gémit Kate en tentant de ne pas perdre pied  
\- Délicatement je baisserai ma fermeture éclair et en repoussant ton tanga sur le côté, je m'insinuerai en toi….sans préliminaires et sans douceur…..car tu seras prête à m'accueillir….mes va-et-vient seront brusques et tellement profonds Kate….qu'on ne mettra pas longtemps à partir tous les deux….  
\- Castle, râla-t-elle  
\- Oui mon ange  
\- Arrête, sourit-elle.  
\- Je t'assure que tu ne me demanderas pas d'arrêter dans cette situation  
\- J'en suis certaine…mais…je suis au poste, dans les toilettes à t'écouter me dire toutes ces choses et….  
\- Tu en meurs d'envie, la coupa Rick tout aussi excité qu'elle  
\- Hum….et la journée risque d'être longue si tu me murmures d'aussi délicieuses promesses, Babe  
\- …..Tu as raison  
-Et puis, si je t'ai fait livrer ce système audio sophistiqué , c'est aussi parce que j'espérais que tu puisses assister à l'interrogatoire de Callie, avoua-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Son envie de lui était telle,qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une boule s'était formée dans son bas-ventre et ne demandait qu'à exploser…

\- Espérais ? grimaça Castle ce qui la sortit de ses pensées  
\- Hum  
\- Gates ne nous couvre pas, soupira-t-il en se rasseyant sur la cuvette  
\- Non…elle entre dans la danse  
\- Pardon?  
\- Dans moins de deux heures, elle interrogera Brown au poste pendant que je ferai de même avec Callie .  
\- Tu plaisantes, là ? s'enthousiasma Rick fou de joie  
\- C'est fini , Babe…si on joue bien nos cartes…ce soir…tu seras tout à moi  
\- Non  
\- Non ?  
\- Non, sourit Castle. TOI,tu seras à MOI madame Castle…..et je compte bien t'enlever ce joli nœud rose comme je te l'ai promis  
\- Très bien….si je dois me sacrifier…  
\- Oh oui….sacrifie-toi mon cœur.

 _Deux heures plus tard , commissariat de police_

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Assis devant son bureau, il regardait attentivement les bandes vidéo de la veille quand plusieurs policiers et l'ancien capitaine du douzième étaient venus l'arrêter en brandissant un mandat.  
Elle l'avait embarqué comme un vulgaire criminel après lui avoir lu les charges qui étaient retenues contre lui: espionnage et chantage sur un officier de police et sa famille.  
Tout le long du trajet en voiture, il avait tenté de garder son calme mais quand il avait reconnu les locaux du commissariat , il comprit d'où venait la fuite : Callie Rodriguez.  
Son arrivée au sein du douzième avait été très remarquée. Il avait tenté d'apercevoir son ancienne petite amie et complice mais en vain, tout ce qu'il put voir était le sourire éclatant de Kate Beckett.

\- Chef, salua Kate alors que Brown se situait juste derrière elle  
\- Capitaine Beckett, suite à de récentes révélations je souhaiterais avoir l'autorisation de jouir de vos locaux le temps de l'interrogatoire de Mr Brown  
\- Vous êtes ici chez vous, chef, déclara-t-elle sans lâcher Caleb du regard

Quand ce dernier passa devant elle , Kate lui murmura pour que lui seul entende :

\- Echec et mat.

Elle se sentait soulagée et anxieuse en même temps. La guerre était officiellement déclarée et elle devait à présent monter sur le ring pour terminer ce combat.  
Quand elle avait reçu le message de Gates l'informant que Brown et elle se trouvaient à proximité du poste de police, elle avait tout de suite demandé aux gars d'isoler Callie dans la salle de conférences. Elle souhaitait qu'elle assiste à la scène sans pour autant qu'elle soit vue par Brown. Espo avait donc trouvé utile de revoir tout le dossier du meurtre de la veille avec ses deux collègues.

Quand Callie, plongée dans ses documents, avait entendu Ryan s'interroger, elle avait relevé la tête pour voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec horreur :

\- Que fait Gates ici ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mon pote, avait répondu Javier en guettant Callie du regard  
\- Ce type me dit quelque chose  
\- C'est un avocat commis d'office, on a eu affaire à lui dans une précédente affaire  
\- Oh..eh bien on dirait que c'est lui l'affaire désormais, déclara Ryan  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'inquiéta Callie sans lâcher du regard son complice  
\- Il est menotté

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Elle était tellement tétanisée qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Son attention ne s'était portée que sur son visage. Il avait l'air de la chercher du regard, sa démarche était tout sauf assurée. Il s'était fait prendre, elle en était sûre. Commençant à comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à flancher en donnant son nom , elle attendit que Caleb entre en salle d'interrogatoire pour tenter de filer à l'anglaise.

\- Callie, où vas-tu ? demanda Ryan en voyant sa collègue prendre la fuite  
\- Des cafés…je vais chercher des cafés, mentit-elle

Ouvrant la porte , elle tomba nez à nez avec Beckett.

\- Lieutenant Rodriguez, sourit Kate  
\- Oui…..Capitaine ?  
\- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous  
\- A quel sujet ? déglutit Callie en tentant de reprendre contenance

Callie la regarda attentivement. Il lui semblait que son comportement avait changé. Beckett était plus sûre d'elle, plus sereine. Elle sentit que l'étau se resserrait sur elle. Ne souhaitant pas montrer sa faiblesse, elle sortit de la salle sans un mot et partit en direction du bureau du capitaine.

\- En salle une, je vous prie, ajouta Kate  
\- S'agit-il d'un entretien ou d'un interrogatoire ? demanda Callie sur la défensive  
\- D'un entretien, concéda Kate

Elle n'avait aucun élément officiel pour l'arrêter, et elle ne pouvait pas compromettre l'enquête avec une faute professionnelle à ce stade. Envisageant ce duel comme une partie d'échec, elle décida qu'il était préférable d'avancer ses pions doucement, car, Kate était certaine d'une chose : Callie Rodriguez serait une redoutable adversaire.

\- S'il s'agit d'un simple entretien, je souhaiterais…  
\- Vos souhaits ne sont pas ma priorité, lieutenant

Sans la lâcher du regard, Callie,qui n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans cette salle, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle avait pleinement conscience que son avenir était en train de se jouer mais en refusant d'obéir aux ordres de sa supérieure, elle savait qu'elle aggravait son cas.

\- Lieutenant Rodriguez, c'est un entretien officiel ordonné par votre supérieure. Contredisez-vous mes ordres? s'impatienta Kate alors que tous les officiers s'étaient retournés pour assister à la scène .  
\- Non, Capitaine  
\- Bien

Elle sentait que Brown avait été emmené ici pour parler. Elle savait que s'il crachait le morceau elle était perdue, et connaissant la lâcheté de son ancien petit ami, elle était certaine qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Gates pour le faire avouer. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle pour sortir indemne de cette situation. Sa force de caractère et son intelligence l'avaient menée jusqu'ici et elle devrait se battre pour ne pas tout perdre. Toisant du regard Beckett, elle ne se démonta pas, elle devait jouer sur les faiblesses de cette dernière pour avoir une chance…..et la seule faiblesse du Capitaine était son mari.

\- Je souhaiterais seulement savoir à propos de quel sujet je suis supposée m'entretenir avec vous dans une salle d'interrogatoire, n'en démordait pas Callie. Je me demande si cet entretien que vous exigez n'est pas juste un prétexte  
\- Un prétexte ? répéta Kate incrédule  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'interrogez parce que je sors avec votre mari, claqua-t-elle fière d'elle en espérant déstabiliser Beckett

Quand elle déclama cette phrase, tout le poste avait retenu sa respiration car jamais un officier n'avait autant manqué de respect envers un de ses chefs.  
Beckett, elle, prit cette phrase en pleine figure. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait en parler aussi librement, ni aussi publiquement.

\- Lieutenant Rodriguez, au vu d'éléments récents que le One Police Plaza m'a transmis, vous êtes suspectée d'espionnage sur votre officier supérieur , je vous demande de vous installer en salle d'interrogatoire n°1 pour un entretien. En cas de refus, vous serez arrêtée pour obstruction à la justice et insubordination sur un officier de police, déclara froidement Kate en la fusillant du regard.

* * *

 ** _CaskettShipper31 : ça y est le combat de boxe va démarrer_**

 ** _Julie 91 : Gates d'un côté, Kate de l'autre et Callie plus vicieuse que jamais..._**

 ** _Castlefan: Je ne sais pas si tu es sur terre ou dans les airs...mais voici un nouveau chapitre avant "la confrontation"_**

 ** _Chris65: Retrouver leurs vies ? pas sûr...avec les réactions de Jim et Martha_**

 ** _Guest: Hunt va-t-il intervenir ? ou Kate va-t-elle faire de Callie son dessert ?_**

 ** _Elo: Je te remercie de continuer à me suivre malgré tes occupations. Je te remercie pour tous ces jolis compliments._**

 ** _.14: Kate est jalouse mais elle était surtout fière...alors attention au combat de tigresse !_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

 _Commissariat salle d'interrogatoire n°1 :_

Kate se trouvait derrière la vitre sans tain à observer Callie Rodriguez. La jeune lieutenant totalement impassible s'était installée mine de rien. Les bras croisés, le regard fixé droit devant elle, l'air déterminé ,Callie s'attachait à ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Elle savait qu'elle était isolée désormais, Brown ne se soucierait pas d'elle tout comme Cohen. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se disculper toute seule.

Kate cherchait la faille qui la pousserait à tout avouer mais plus les minutes passaient et plus sa confiance en elle s'ébranlait. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en décidant de l'interroger ? Callie la détestait tellement qu'elle ferait tout pour résister.  
Et en avait-elle le droit ? N'y avait-il pas de conflit d'intérêts ? Elle allait interroger un lieutenant de police qui agissait en tant que taupe pour leur nuire. Mais le jeu qu'elle avait mené avec Rick, en l'incitant à sortir avec elle afin de la démasquer, pouvait aussi prêter à confusion. Aux yeux de tous Castle était avec Callie maintenant. Elle prit soudainement peur que Callie utilise cette brèche pour suggérer une vendetta contre elle.  
Je suis trop impliquée, pensa-t-elle la mine soucieuse en faisant les cent pas pour trouver un angle d'attaque.

\- Souffle un bon coup et arrête de te poser autant de questions, souffla Rick à l'oreillette.

Ce dernier était confortablement installé sur un banc de Central Park. Quand Kate l'avait prévenu de son intention d'interroger Callie en fin de matinée, Rick avait quitté son loft pour se noyer dans la foule anonyme de cet espace vert en plein cœur de Manhattan . Il avait choisi un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets où il pourrait interagir avec sa femme afin de lui apporter son soutien et son aide éventuelle.

\- Tu me connais trop, sourit Kate devant la déclaration de son mari  
\- Hum….si je pouvais je viendrais te rejoindre  
\- Je sais mon cœur, mais c'est trop dangereux…..si Gates n'arrive pas à faire parler Brown …tout ceci n'aura servi à rien  
\- Pas à rien…Kate  
\- Hum  
\- De quoi as-tu peur ?  
\- D'échouer, avoua-t-elle sans lâcher Callie du regard  
\- Kate, tu as mené des centaines d'interrogatoires, celui-ci n'est pas différent des autres. Tu vas rentrer dans cette salle et lui montrer qui est Kate Beckett.  
\- Tu as une telle foi en moi, soupira-t-elle le ventre noué  
\- Bien sûr, j'ai écrit sept livres sur toi. Si je ne croyais pas en toi, j'aurais écrit….. un article !  
\- Idiot, sourit-elle devant les reparties de son mari  
\- Tu es forte Kate…..tu es la personne la plus combative que je connaisse alors ne laisse pas Callie entrer dans ta tête  
\- C'est toi qui es dans ma tête, rétorqua-t-elle pour le taquiner mais touchée par ses propos  
\- Et j'y suis drôlement bien, rit Castle.  
\- C'est vrai  
\- Tout ce que tu as à faire ...c'est de faire ton boulot…tu vas entrer à l'intérieur et la confronter…envahis son espace et ne la laisse pas te déstabiliser. Tu as des preuves et tu as Brown dans les locaux  
\- Hum  
\- Tu es extraordinaire Kate…montre-lui qui tu es  
\- Merci Castle, souffla-t-elle émue par sa déclaration

 _Commissariat Salle n°2 :_

Gates était confortablement installée en face de Caleb Brown. Impassible, elle lisait le dossier que Kate lui avait donné le matin même pour fragiliser le jeune avocat. Au bout de dix minutes, elle déclara d'une voix ferme et autoritaire en fermant le porte-vues.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux. Espionner et menacer un capitaine de police et sa famille.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, rétorqua-t-il méfiant  
\- Je vous parle de votre système de surveillance sur le Capitaine Beckett et sa famille. Je vous parle de ces caméras installées à son insu à son domicile conjugal et sur son lieu de travail. Je vous parle de vos liens avec Callie Rodriguez . Je vous parle de votre employeur David Cohen. Avez-vous saisi ou dois-je continuer? demanda-t-elle en le voyant se décomposer à chaque seconde  
\- Je ne comprends pas ….un mot de ce que vous dites.  
\- Pour un avocat vous êtes un piètre menteur  
\- Les accusations que vous portez à mon égard sont sans aucun fondement et ….  
\- Oh vous parlez des bases de l'accusation ? le nargua Gates.

Elle ne devait pas le laisser parler ou même réfléchir. Elle devait l'attaquer encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il rende les armes.

\- Alors en premier lieu, commença-t-elle, nous avons le témoignage de votre complice le lieutenant Callie Rodriguez qui a préféré vous balancer en contrepartie d'un accord  
\- Je…  
\- Nous avons aussi en notre possession, un dossier parfaitement détaillé de vos agissements. Il comporte des photos et des enregistrements de Madame Rodriguez avec vous.  
\- Je….  
\- Sur ces enregistrements, vous lui ordonnez explicitement de surveiller le capitaine Beckett et de draguer son mari.  
\- Ce ne sont que des allégations , se défendit Caleb sans conviction

Sans se démonter Victoria prit le dictaphone et appuya sur lecture sans le lâcher du regard :

« -Callie peux-tu affirmer que Richard Castle a bien quitté sa femme ?  
-Oui, tout le poste a assisté à la scène.  
-Cohen veut des faits et non des suppositions alors tu devras les épier attentivement.  
-Je sais ce que je dois faire!  
-Ah oui ? parce que la partie où tu détournes l'écrivain de sa femme est longue à venir…»

-Dois-je continuer ? demanda Gates en arrêtant l'enregistrement  
\- Mais je…  
\- Ces allégations, comme vous l'affirmez, m'ont permis d'obtenir un mandat pour votre domicile et votre bureau. Combien de temps pensez-vous, avant que ce dossier de preuves passe de simples allégations à graves accusations ?  
\- Je veux voir ce mandat  
\- Mais voici Maître, acquiesça Victoria en lui donnant la copie du document.

A la lecture du papier, Brown sentit son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Son domicile était truffé de preuves de son implication dans cette affaire et dans des dizaines d'autres. Il savait à ce moment même qu'il était fini. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi Callie l'avait balancé ? pourquoi avait-elle stoppé la machine en marche ?  
Ne disant plus aucun mot, il entendit l'ancien capitaine du douzième lui déclarer :

\- Maître Brown qu'on soit bien clair, ce n'est pas votre tête qui m'intéresse mais celle de David Cohen  
\- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, réfuta Brown inquiet pour sa vie désormais

Si Cohen apprenait qu'il était au poste et qu'il était interrogé à son sujet, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

\- Cet homme pour qui vous travaillez et que vous protégez, vous fera tuer à l'instant même où vous entrerez en prison.

-...

\- Le sénateur Braken en est la preuve, assura-t-elle. Cet homme a des ressources infinies mais nous pouvons l'arrêter avec votre aide.  
\- Vous n'avez absolument rien  
\- J'ai le FBI derrière moi Mr Brown. Si vous ne coopérez pas, c'est votre tête qui sera sur toutes les chaînes d'infos. NBC pourra titrer « un avocat véreux est actuellement entendu au sein même d'un commissariat de New-York pour espionnage sur un Capitaine de police avec l'aide des ressources de la CIA ».  
Je ne vous protégerai pas d'une mort certaine, mentit-elle pour tenter de le faire réagir. Grâce à mes propres ressources, j'arrêterai David Cohen avec ou sans vous mais je dois avouer que j'irai plus vite avec vous

-...

\- A vous de voir si vous souhaitez vivre ou mourir, termina-t-elle en se levant.

Elle le sentait déstabilisé et à fleur de peau. Ne souhaitant pas le lâcher aussi facilement , elle ajouta :

\- Je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir pendant que je vais voir où en est la déclaration à la presse  
\- Attendez, souffla-t-il désemparé

 _Commissariat salle n°1 :_

Face à face, elles se scrutaient du regard. Au moment où Kate était entrée dans la salle, Callie ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux comme pour mieux la défier. Kate sentit que cet interrogatoire ne serait pas simple et qu'elle devrait user de tous ses moyens pour obtenir justice.

\- Lieutenant Rodriguez, ce matin l'adjointe au chef de la police du One Police plaza a reçu par courrier anonyme un dossier vous incriminant, commença Kate  
\- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire ?  
\- C'est vous qui êtes ciblée, l'informa sans ménagement Beckett  
\- Et de quelle nature traite ce dossier ?  
\- De surveillance accrue envers mon mari et moi-même  
\- Ex-mari, souligna Callie  
\- Continue Kate, souffla Castle pour apaiser sa femme face à l'attaque de Rodriguez  
\- Sur ces photos , reprit-elle en lui montrant les clichés, on nous voit évoluer chez nous, au commissariat et même à son bureau.  
\- Je suis désolée pour vous mais ces images n'ont aucun lien avec moi. Je suis une piètre photographe et…  
\- La source de ce dossier a témoigné que…  
\- De plus ces photos datent de plusieurs mois, je n'étais même pas sur New-York à ce moment-là, la coupa Callie fière d'elle  
\- Comment le savez-vous ? rebondit Kate satisfaite de l'avoir piégée  
\- Comment je sais quoi ?  
\- Que les photos ne sont pas récentes ? sourit-elle  
\- Eh bien, sur la plupart des clichés vous semblez amoureux tous les deux, certaines sont mêmes hautes en couleur, continua-t-elle en lui montrant des photos de Castle et elle contre la bibliothèque du bureau du loft ou sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Et si j'en crois votre mari, il ne vous a plus touché depuis des semaines, voire des mois.

-...

\- Sans vous offenser, Capitaine. Tout le monde connaît des problèmes à ce niveau-là…..enfin….. pas moi, ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de rajouter en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout sourire  
\- Elle est diablement douée, reconnut Castle tout en cherchant un point faible qui pourrait aider son épouse  
\- Pourquoi avoir demandé votre mutation dans mon commissariat ?  
\- Vous le savez, soupira-t-elle, on a déjà eu cette conversation et…  
\- Rodriguez, ceci n'est pas jeu! s'impatienta Kate en frappant du poing sur le bureau  
\- J'aimerais savoir en quoi ces clichés me concernent ?  
\- Dans ce dossier que le chef Gates m'a fait passer, se trouvent plusieurs bandes audio où l'on vous entend avec un…..certain Caleb Brown, dit innocemment Kate  
\- Je ne connais pas cette personne, réfuta-t-elle en croisant les bras  
\- Vos relevés téléphoniques prouvent le contraire, continua Kate en lui montrant les détails de leurs appels récupérés par les bros pour étoffer son accusation.  
\- C'est une enquête officielle ou un entretien?  
-Pour le moment, nous en sommes au stade de l'échange  
-Eh bien dans ce cas, j'aimerais arrêter cette mascarade, dit-elle en se levant et croyant avoir fait son effet  
-Asseyez-vous lieutenant, grinça Kate qui perdait patience  
-Capitaine , sauf votre respect, vous outrepassez vos droits en me retenant dans cette salle  
-Et vous, vous faites preuve d'insubordination ! claqua-t-elle en se levant pour l'affronter du regard rageusement. Soit vous vous installez et vous coopérez, soit je vous promets de faire de votre vie un enfer….et croyez-moi, j'y prendrai un immense plaisir.

Après quelques secondes à réfléchir à ces options, Callie se réinstalla et lâcha en haussant les épaules avec beaucoup de désinvolture :

-Caleb était mon petit-ami  
-Vous avez pourtant dit ne pas connaître cet avocat  
\- Exact  
\- Lieutenant Rodriguez comprenez-vous les charges dont vous êtes accusée ? s'estomaqua Kate  
\- Capitaine, jouons franc-jeu, soupira-t-elle . Pas besoin de me maintenir dans cette salle avec ce dossier pour un simple tête-à-tête  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Rick m'a dit que vous étiez séparé mais si le fait que je couche avec votre ex-mari vous dérange alors j'y mettrai fin  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec tout ceci ! claqua-t-elle en perdant réellement patience  
\- Elle essaie de reprendre le contrôle de l'interrogatoire en parlant de moi…..elle te provoque car elle sait que je suis ton talon d'Achille, confia Rick à l'oreille de Kate pour tenter de l'apaiser, alors qu'il était lui-même agacé  
\- Ah non ? parce que je trouve bizarre d'être convoquée le lendemain où Rick et moi , on a ….  
\- Vous n'avez pas couché avec mon mari!  
\- Kate calme-toi….elle te manipule  
\- Non c'est vrai…..mais on n'en était pas loin ...sans ce coup de fil…..Castle aurait connu mille et un délices….il est tellement…chaud et viril …..et ses mains….hum….sont exceptionnelles , sourit Callie avec arrogance. Son côté sauvage mêlé à la douceur de ses mots ….est renversant.

Depuis que Kate lui avait montré les clichés, elle avait perdu tout espoir de s'en sortir indemne. Elle reconnaissait ses photos….ce dossier lui appartenait mais comment prouver qu'il avait été obtenu illégalement sans se faire prendre? Elle s'évertuait donc par tous les moyens à faire sortir Beckett de ses gonds afin de trouver une issue à son problème.

-C'est tout ? demanda Kate en reprenant le dossier furieusement  
\- Tout ?  
\- Vous êtes accusée de trahison, complot et menace sur votre supérieure hiérarchique et votre seule défense ce sont les mains de mon mari sur votre corps?  
\- Ses mains mais aussi sa langue….il embrasse tellement bien, ajouta-t-elle rêveuse  
\- Je vous l'accorde…..mais faire la maligne ne vous sortira pas de cette impasse, déclara Kate en se levant.

\- Merci mon cœur, heureux de savoir que je suis un amant très attentionné, sourit comme un idiot Castle  
\- Pour info, Caleb Brown se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté et s'il avoue tout, il aura droit à un accord.  
Par contre vous…je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, continua-t-elle en fulminant contre les chuchotements de son mari  
\- Capitaine ? l'interrogea Callie alors que Beckett s'apprêtait à partir  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pour info…..il y a conflit d'intérêts. Vous m'accusez de vous avoir surveillée mais je pense être en droit de réclamer un autre flic que l'ex-femme bafouée de mon petit ami.  
\- Comment osez...  
\- Et de tous les souvenirs que nous avons en commun, je ne me souviens d'aucun moment où je vous ai menacée. A moins que la menace ne vienne du fait que Rick a vraiment pris son pied à me tripoter ?

Pendant quelques secondes, on aurait pu entendre les mouches volées. Elles se toisaient du regard comme si elles allaient se dévorer. Kate bouillait de l'intérieur, elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux pour ses affronts répétés. Callie, elle, était comblée. Elle sentait que son capitaine perdait patience et qu'elle risquait de faire une énorme erreur qui pourrait lui être bénéfique. Ce dossier récupéré illégalement chez elle lui avait fait comprendre que Castle l'avait probablement doublée hier soir.

Et si Rick était de mèche avec Beckett comme elle le pensait, elle devait tout faire pour mettre le doute à son capitaine sur les intentions de son mari avec elle, hier soir.  
Ne souhaitant pas lui donner l'occasion de la voir flancher, Kate sortit de la salle en déclarant :

\- Ne bougez pas

Se trouvant à nouveau derrière la vitre sans tain, elle fulmina contre Castle :

\- Tu te crois drôle avec toutes tes insinuations ? « Je suis un amant très attentionné ! » grommela-t-elle en l'imitant  
\- Kate  
\- Castle ! on n'est pas en train de jouer ! s'exclama Beckett énervée  
\- Je sais…..je tentais simplement de t'aider à ma manière  
\- M'aider ? tu trouves que tu m'aidais ? cracha-t-elle à présent

Elle se reprochait de s'en prendre à lui, alors que la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulue en face du canon de son Glock se trouvait derrière cette vitre. Seulement les pitreries de Rick mêlées aux calomnies de Callie, la déstabilisaient plus qu'autre chose.

\- J'essayais d'alléger ta colère en te faisant sourire  
\- Je suis loin de sourire Castle, soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le carreau froid  
\- Ce qu'elle a dit est faux  
\- Hum  
\- Kate…..de quoi as-tu peur ? tu sembles terrifiée….ce n'est qu'une jeune recrue qui te manque de respect. Elle est douée, je te l'accorde mais elle n'est pas toi, assura-t-il en resserrant le pan de son manteau face à une bourrasque de vent.  
\- Si j'échoue…..je ne rentrerai pas à la maison, avoua-t-elle en murmurant.

Toute cette affaire allait bientôt prendre fin. Mais Kate était tétanisée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à coincer cette peste de Callie. Ils étaient si près du but que l'idée même d'échouer lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe, personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec toi. Tu dois mettre ta peur de côté et affronter cet interrogatoire comme tous ceux que tu as déjà menés.  
\- Seulement cette fois-ci…..je suis avec quelqu'un qui me connaît par cœur. Elle m'a espionnée pendant des jours, elle connaît tout de moi et de ma façon de procéder….elle connaît tout de nous.  
\- Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Ce ne sont pas ces photos qui ont pu lui dire qui tu es, qui nous sommes  
\- Castle, soupira-t-elle non convaincue  
-Kate, tu es "plus" que de simples clichés. Elle a beau savoir comment tu te mordilles la lèvre inférieure ou comment nous faisons l'amour…. elle ne te connaît pas; ça fait huit ans qu'on se connaît et tu restes encore mon plus grand mystère…Tu continues de me surprendre tous les jours.

Elle était émue par ses mots qui l'avaient une nouvelle fois rassurée. Soufflant un bon coup, elle chuchota à son mari

\- Merci Castle…..pour tout.  
\- Always

 _Commissariat salle n°2:_

Caleb Brown avait senti le vent tourner. Le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien monté et il devait reconnaître que tenter de prouver son innocence était peine perdue.  
Toute sa vie défilait sous ses yeux: son enfance avec ses parents, ses premiers pas au sein du barreau et puis le besoin de gloire. C'est ce qui avait causé sa perte. Il avait un tel besoin de se sentir supérieur aux autres qu'il s'était laissé entraîner dans les magouilles de Braken. L'ancien sénateur l'avait pris sous son aile en lui promettant un poste important lorsqu'il serait élu président des Etats-Unis.  
Cette emprise qu'il avait sur lui n'était pas sans conséquence, le jour où il avait accepté , il avait vendu son âme au diable.  
Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait à un carrefour de sa vie où il devait choisir. S'il balançait tout ce qu'il savait, il aurait peut-être la chance d'une vie meilleure…la vie qu'il aurait dû choisir mais il craignait les représailles de Cohen.  
On ne s'attaquait pas au numéro deux de la CIA comme ça. Il appréhendait de devoir laisser sa vie entre les mains de cet ancien capitaine de police.  
Mais que pouvait-il faire ?  
Callie l'avait déjà dénoncé, sa vie était fichue; Il encourait la peine capitale pour tous ses délits, et surtout pour tous les meurtres qu'il avait commandités avec Braken et Cohen. Soupirant d'impatience, Gates le ramena sur terre :

\- Mr Brown, contrairement à vous je n'ai pas toute la journée !

A l'intonation qu'elle avait employée, il savait qu'elle perdait patience. Tout son avenir se jouait à cet instant. Il se sentait lâche d'abdiquer aussi facilement mais que pouvait-il faire contre toutes ces preuves qui l'accablaient ?

\- Ok…..je vais tout vous dire mais à une condition ?  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Je veux l'immunité  
\- Et moi une voiture de luxe mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, rétorqua ironiquement Gates devant autant d'aplomb. Mr Brown, j'ai assez de preuves pour vous faire plonger alors soit vous coopérez et vous obtiendrez un allégement de peine , soit vous vous débrouillez seul, termina-t-elle en croisant les bras fermement pour lui tenir tête.  
\- Un…..accord, soupira-t-il la tête entre les mains.

 _Commissariat salle 1:_

Kate de retour dans la salle d'interrogatoire, scrutait depuis plusieurs minutes Callie de haut en bas en lui souriant. Pas d'un sourire sympathique, non, d'un sourire condescendant, hautain qui se voulait supérieur et déclara contre le chambranle de la porte :

\- Je vais reprendre les faits, j'ai en ma possession un dossier plus que complet vous inculpant vous et votre ex petit ami pour espionnage sur mon mari et moi-même. Vos échanges téléphoniques prouvent que vous êtes toujours en contact, et à l'heure qu'il est la scientifique a certainement trouvé des preuves chez Mr Brown ou à son bureau.  
\- Comment vous…  
\- Oh, j'avais oublié de vous stipuler que nous avons obtenu un mandat de perquisition ? Vous risquez au moins 10 ans de prison pour conspiration et trahison sur un capitaine de police.

-...

\- J'ai aussi vos papiers de transfert dans mon commissariat qui prouvent que votre nom m'a fortement été suggéré pour votre intégration.  
-Si vous avez autant de preuves que ça pourquoi ne pas m'inculper ? ne se démonta pas Rodriguez  
\- Vous êtes une des nôtres. J'aimerais connaître vos motivations, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez franchi la ligne, mentit-elle pour obtenir des aveux  
\- Allons je suis flic …..et si vous souhaitez tellement ces aveux, c'est que ce dossier en face de moi doit poser problème . Alors quel est le souci avec ce dossier ? répéta-t-elle en caressant le porte-vues souriante de son effet

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer son cellulaire sonna, le sortant de sa poche pour l'éteindre, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Castle. Pourquoi diable l'appelait-il alors qu'il pouvait communiquer avec ses oreillettes ? Ne montrant pas son trouble, elle décrocha pour dire :

\- Beckett  
\- Reste en ligne suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle pense que Brown a tout lâché à Gates, souffla Castle

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dit que son mari était un génie

\- Ces aveux sont-ils complets ? demanda-t-elle en observant Callie

-...

\- Et le mandat a donné quoi ?  
\- ça marche ? fais-moi un signe ou dis quelque chose , s'impatientait Rick  
\- Oui….je comprends Chef. Dois-je appeler le procureur ?  
\- Eh, eh, tu es douée, sourit Rick sur son banc  
\- Vous en doutiez ?  
\- Jamais…..je ne douterai jamais de toi Katherine Beckett  
\- Moi non plus….continua Kate en reprenant le dossier des mains de Callie sous son regard méfiant.  
\- Bon….on fait quoi maintenant ?  
\- Non Chef, tout ceci est grâce à vous, termina-t-elle en raccrochant sans tenir compte de la question de Castle  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Callie  
\- Votre ex petit ami vous a jeté en pâture pour un simple accord, sourit-elle fière de son effet. Victoria Gates réclame un mandat contre vous pour vous inculper. Je dois en informer le procureur de New-York.  
\- Non attendez, je…  
\- Votre vie comme vous la connaissiez est dorénavant terminée lieutenant, la coupa froidement Kate.  
\- Il ne peut pas s'en sortir alors que moi je croupirai en prison ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était son idée !  
\- Mais vous avez accepté, haussa-t-elle des épaules en se retournant pour partir afin de la pousser à bout  
\- Attendez Beckett, cria Callie désespérée alors que Kate jubilait de joie face à la porte.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Caleb Brown impuni. Tout ceci était son idée avec Cohen. Je ne suis qu'une simple employée  
\- Et alors ? vous avez fait de ma vie en enfer…..je vous retourne la faveur, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec autant de désinvolture qu'elle précédemment  
\- J'ai des preuves les incriminant tous les deux ! Si je vous donne ce que j'ai sur Brown vous pourrez faire pression sur lui pour obtenir des preuves sur David Cohen ! tenta-t-elle  
\- Je vous écoute ? répondit-elle le dos contre la porte sans se donner la peine de bouger  
\- Aurai-je le droit à l'immunité ?  
\- Vous plaisantez ? rit Kate. Comme vous l'avez souligné, vous êtes flic, vous savez comment ça marche. Au mieux vous aurez un accord…..une réduction de peine.  
\- Mais  
\- Je ne négocierai pas l'immunité avec une traître…après autant de temps passé à m'épier, j'espère que vous avez au moins appris ça !  
\- Ok….un accord, soupira-t-elle la tête entre les mains complètement abattue  
\- Avant ça…dîtes-moi tout Rodriguez, déclara Kate en prenant un stylo et en se réinstallant.  
\- Mon plus grand mystère…est exceptionnel, chuchota Castle. J'arrive….maintenant que les dominos commencent à tomber…je peux venir, hein ? demanda-t-il comme un enfant ce qui fit sourire Beckett.

* * *

 _ **marionpc84: et voici notre duo en action**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Désolé pour l'attente mais...ce chapitre n'était pas simple à traiter**_

 _ **Elo : la confrontation a-t-elle été à la hauteur de tes espérances ?**_

 _ **julie 91: Callie HS...Kate jubile ...**_

 _ **Rhane: merci pour ce joli commentaire. J'espère que l'attente valait la peine**_

 _ **Isabelle: MERCI pour ce joli message.**_

 _ **issisis7950: Thanks**_

 _ **Castlefan: Heureuse de savoir que ton périple dans les airs est terminé. Dévorer ? et bien merci...savoure donc le prochain**_

 _ **.14: Callie n'est pas tendre mais...c'est mieux non ?**_

 _ **Merci à tous les Guests pour vos messages.**_


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

 _Commissariat du douzième_

Comme chaque jour, Jim Beckett venait prendre des nouvelles de sa fille unique. Il avait coutume de lui apporter son café au poste et de discuter un moment avec elle, quand elle ne croulait pas sous la paperasse.  
Depuis son retour du Mexique, Jim se faisait un sang d'encre pour Kate. Il avait tellement espéré que les choses s'arrangeraient avec son mari et qu'ils trouveraient ensemble un moyen de régler leurs différends , qu'il était tombé des nues quand sa fille lui avait avoué leur désir de se séparer d'un commun accord.  
Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'un pareil événement se produirait.  
Malgré son insistance pour connaître la raison de leur rupture, Kate avait toujours réussi à éluder le sujet. Elle évitait très clairement cette discussion avec lui. Bien sûr, il était conscient que la nouvelle génération divorçait plus facilement que l'ancienne mais il avait toujours cru que sa fille chérie avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et qu'un magnifique avenir s'offrait à eux.  
Car malgré ses réticences au tout début de leur relation, Jim avait ensuite fait abstraction du passé volage et puéril de son gendre devant le sourire radieux de sa fille. Il avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Grâce à lui, il avait vu Kate revivre , s'ouvrir de nouveau aux autres et parler tout simplement d'avenir. Elle était si radieuse à ses côtés qu'il ne pouvait imaginer meilleur parti pour elle.  
Seulement voilà…..après une année de mariage, ils se séparaient sans en donner la raison. Il voyait sa fille perdre pied et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tous les jours, il allait sur la tombe de sa femme avant de rendre visite à Kate. Et tous les jours, il se disait que Johanna aurait su quoi dire ou faire pour les raisonner.  
Car elle était la personne la plus compréhensive et la plus à l'écoute de leur couple. C'était vers elle que leurs amis ou même Kathie se tournaient en cas de problème, et aujourd'hui, il était seul pour faire face. Comment arriverait-il à trouver les mots justes pour chasser le chagrin des yeux de son unique enfant.  
Dans ces moments-là, sa femme lui manquait énormément. Kate avait toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec sa mère, elles échangeaient sans aucun tabou toutes les deux. Lui était plus réservé, certainement dû à son caractère, il n'était pas très doué avec les mots et montrait plus facilement son amour à travers ses actes. C'est pourquoi il venait lui apporter son café tous les jours depuis son retour du Mexique. Il souhaitait, par son geste, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle .

Entrant dans le commissariat , il fit abstraction des chuchotements qu'il supportait depuis des semaines dès ses premiers pas dans l'enceinte. Il n'entendait pas ce qui se murmurait mais il était loin d'être idiot et se doutait bien que tout ce remue-ménage avait un lien avec sa fille. Soupirant, ses deux cafés à la main, il la chercha du regard . Elle ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau alors machinalement il pensa la rejoindre en salle de pause.  
La porte de cette dernière était ouverte, mais au moment d'y pénétrer, il s'arrêta net en entendant les propos de deux officiers :

\- Le capitaine a interpellé la maîtresse de son mari ce matin, assura un officier  
\- Castle avec Callie ? Tu plaisantes ?  
\- Non, je t'assure. Tu aurais dû voir Rodriguez se pavaner devant Sanchez pour lui avouer sa folle nuit avec Castle  
\- C'est pour ça que le Capitaine l'a arrêtée ? demanda incrédule le second officier alors que Jim se raidissait  
\- Non….en fait je ne sais pas. Elle interroge Callie en ce moment à propos d'une enquête mais vu le ton qu'elle emploie , je peux t'assurer qu'elle est au courant pour elle et Castle.  
\- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient discrets. Tu sais, je suis vraiment déçu par cet écrivain. S'afficher ouvertement avec un officier qui est sous les ordres de sa femme et venir la chercher pour ses rencards devant Beckett…c'est inhumain.

Maîtresse ? lieutenant ? devant Kathie ? en un quart de seconde son sang se glaça et sa compassion envers son gendre se transforma en une fureur incontrôlable . Comment pouvait-il infliger ça à sa fille ? pour qui se prenait-il pour la traiter ainsi ?  
Se retournant brusquement pour aller en découdre avec Richard , il tomba nez à nez avec Javier qui venait prendre une pause.

\- Mr Beckett ? s'inquiéta le latino devant la mine du père de Kate  
\- Esposito, cracha le patriarche en partant droit devant lui et en déposant les cafés sur l'ancien bureau de sa fille.  
\- Kate est en salle d'interrogatoire…..elle ne va plus tarder, assura-t-il en observant Jim  
\- Elle est avec cette… Rodriguez c'est ça ! grinça-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour venir se positionner devant Espo  
\- Heu…oui  
\- Je viens ici depuis des semaines , quand alliez-vous me parler d'elle ?  
\- De qui ? de Kate ?  
\- De cette traînée qui s'affiche avec Richard devant Kathie !  
\- Oh…heu…vous êtes au courant , bégaya Javier paniqué en cherchant des yeux Ryan pour qu'il lui apporte de l'aide

 _Salle d'interrogatoire n°1 :_

Kate était soulagée et fière d'elle. Elle avait obtenu les aveux complets de Rodriguez. Après les lui avoir fait signer, elle se leva, lui sourit et lui lut ses droits en la menottant :

\- Callie Rodriguez, Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera fourni gratuitement. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition. Avez-vous saisi ?  
\- Et pour notre accord? demanda Callie inquiète  
\- J'en parlerai au procureur  
\- Je veux être sûre que…  
\- Estimez-vous heureuse que je l'envisage Rodriguez, la coupa-t-elle en sortant de la salle pour demander à un officier de l'incarcérer.  
\- Envisager ? déglutit-elle alors qu'elle revenait avec l'agent Mattews  
\- Oui…..il faut d'abord que j'oublie que vous vous êtes trémoussée "en dessous" devant mon mari , que vous m'avez attaquée en plein poste sur votre non-relation avec lui et que vous vouliez en faire votre dessert, déclama Kate froidement en repartant  
\- Tu oublies les baisers ! s'exclama Castle en marchant ce qui fit sourire Kate  
\- Attendez ! vous savez que je n'avais aucune chance avec Rick, tenta Callie en espérant l'adoucir suffisamment pour être certaine d'obtenir son accord  
\- Oui je le sais, répondit fièrement Kate en ne la lâchant pas du regard  
\- Ok….et pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûre ? demanda incrédule et agacée Callie devant l'air hautain de son capitaine  
\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas Moi, Rodriguez !  
\- Bien répondu , Madame Castle, acquiesça Rick qui se trouvait à présent dans l'ascenseur du douzième  
\- Emmenez-la en cellule agent Matthews, déclara-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

C'est avec un brin de fierté et une impression de liberté que Kate s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle n°2 pour voir où en était Gates . Mais Ryan arriva près d'elle et lui marmonna mal à l'aise :

\- On a un souci

Elle se raidit d'angoisse en pensant que Brown n'avait rien lâché .

\- De quel genre ?  
\- Du genre…ton père est au courant pour Callie et Castle  
\- Tu….non…..comment ? demanda Kate paniquée en partant rapidement vers son bureau et oubliant l'interrogatoire en salle 2  
\- Je ne sais pas mais il est furax  
\- Oh mon Dieu, paniqua aussitôt Rick qui entendait toute la conversation  
\- Où est-il ?  
\- Vers la salle de pause avec Javier, l'informa l'irlandais en marchant sur ses talons.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre à Rick , elle se figea devant l'expression d'effarement et de fureur de son père. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu autant de haine dans son regard.  
Quand il se retourna et qu'il aperçut sa fille tout devint limpide pour lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire de peine avec cette histoire de maîtresse car elle savait à quel point il aimait Richard. Il avait toujours cru Kate en grande partie responsable de cette séparation et il se blâmait désormais pour son manque de confiance à son égard. Ne souhaitant pas créer au poste un esclandre qui pourrait embarrasser sa fille, il hocha la tête en direction de son bureau et partit d'un pas résolu vers ce dernier, bien décidé à avoir une réelle explication.  
Déglutissant Kate chuchota à l'intention de Castle :

\- Ne viens pas, il pourrait te tuer à mains nues  
\- Trop tard, déglutit Rick alors que les portes de l'ascenseur du NYPD s'ouvraient devant lui.

Au ding de l'arrivée de la cabine, Jim se retourna pour tomber sur un Castle qui n'en menait pas large. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cet homme venait sûrement encore se pavaner devant sa fille pour lui faire du mal. Changeant de direction, Jim se dirigea droit vers son gendre avec une rage non dissimulée. Sentant le vent tourner, Kate se précipita pour les rejoindre .

\- Mon dieu, ma vie est un enfer, soupira-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur pour se positionner devant Castle et le protéger de son père  
\- Mr Beckett, tout d'abord..., paniqua Rick en voyant la haine que lui portait Jim  
\- Kathie, éloigne-toi de ce coureur de jupons, grinça Jim alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux  
\- Non..écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton STOP, ce qui immobilisa l'ascenseur.

Elle ne souhaitait pas que l'habitacle s'ouvre sur les officiers en poste aujourd'hui. Si elle pouvait préserver un peu d'intimité pour une fois…ce serait bien, pensa-elle

\- Kate, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, gémit Castle  
\- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à ma fille ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?  
\- Je vous assure que…  
\- Espèce de bon à rien ! hurla à présent Jim en poussant Kate sur le côté pour coincer Rick contre la paroi

Ses deux mains empêchaient tout mouvement de Richard et comprimaient sa cage thoracique ce qui le fit gémir de douleur . Son regard était empli d'animosité. Comment cet homme pouvait-il faire endurer autant d'humiliations et rendre aussi triste sa Kathie, n'avait-elle pas assez souffert ?  
Sa colère montait de seconde en seconde, jamais encore il n'avait été aussi violent envers quelqu'un mais l'idée même qu'on fasse du mal à sa fille délibérément, le mettait hors de lui.

\- Papa !  
\- Eloigne-toi c'est entre lui et moi, grinça-t-il sans lâcher du regard son gendre  
\- Jim , je vous assure que …  
\- C'est Mr Beckett pour vous! grinça-t-il en le bloquant encore plus  
\- Papa, tenta à nouveau Kate en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son père. Arrête tu vas le blesser!  
\- Le blesser ? Et lui , tu crois qu'il a pris en considération tes émotions en couchant à droite et à gauche , et sous tes yeux en plus! On n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance avec son passé volage et tous ses divorces ! s'énerva Jim. Ces milliardaires se croient au-dessus de tout le monde mais il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Humilier ma petite fille !  
\- Castle ne….  
\- J'aime votre fille ! rétorqua Castle peiné par les propos de son beau-père  
\- Comment osez-vous ! hurla Jim en lui décrochant une droite qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Castle. Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour, vos agissements et le nombre de vos divorces en sont la preuve !  
\- Papa ! s'énerva Kate en le poussant rageusement pour s'agenouiller auprès de son mari qui se trouvait à terre avec le nez en sang. Castle ? tu vas bien ?  
\- Hum, gémit-il  
\- Comment peux-tu encore te soucier de lui ? Si ta mère était là , elle…  
\- Elle n'est pas là ! le coupa excédée Kate en se tournant pour le regarder. Et si tu nous avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer, tu n'aurais sans doute pas frappé mon mari  
\- Kate , c'est bon, assura Rick en se relevant encore un peu sonné. S'il s'était agi d'Alexis, j'aurais sans doute fait pareil.  
\- Ton mari ? tu parles de cet homme qui se trémousse au poste avec cette Callie ? Kathie, chérie….je …  
\- Je parle de l'homme que j'aime, affirma-t-elle en tentant de calmer le saignement de nez de Rick sous les yeux étonnés de son père. Je parle de celui que j'ai épousé, celui avec qui je veux avoir des enfants.  
\- Je..  
\- Castle n'a pas de maîtresse , il ne m'a jamais trompée ! asséna-t-elle en tournant son visage vers son père sans lâcher la pression de ses doigts sur le nez de Rick qui gémit de douleur  
\- Doucement….je crois que c'est cassé, râla-t-il  
\- Comment peux-tu lui pardonner cet affront ? demanda Jim complètement décontenancé  
\- Toute cette histoire était un coup monté pour faire tomber des gens qui nous menaçaient. Rick n'a rien fait de mal papa, je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, dit-elle plus calmement devant l'étonnement et l'incompréhension de son père  
\- Kathie….je ne comprends pas  
\- C'est moi qui ai fissuré ce mariage, c'est moi que tu devrais blâmer ….pas lui, avoua-t-elle en déglutissant.

Elle avait terriblement peur d'avouer son mensonge à son père. Il l'avait soutenue pendant des semaines en pensant qu'elle allait divorcer. Sans un mot mais avec une infinie tendresse, il lui avait prouvé qu'il était là. Ils s'étaient rapprochés tous les deux et Kate avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir son père grâce à cette affaire. Mais aujourd'hui, ses propos envers son mari et surtout ses actes montraient l'ampleur des dégâts sur sa famille. Jamais son père n'avait été violent ou montré une quelconque agressivité, mais aujourd'hui, il avait frappé son mari… Même si Cohen était arrêté, même si cet enfer touchait à sa fin, Kate se rendait compte des dommages collatéraux qu'elle avait créés. Tout ceci était de sa faute.

\- Toi ? répéta incrédule son père. Tu as …un amant ?  
\- Non!  
\- Kathie, je…..  
\- Je crois que ce qu'essaie de vous dire votre fille ... , renifla Castle après s'être mouché la tête penchée en avant, ...c'est que pour les besoins d'une enquête, nous avons dû faire semblant tous les deux …on n'a jamais eu l'intention de divorcer et je n'ai jamais trompé votre fille… elle est toute ma vie, avoua Rick  
\- Vous…..vous avez fait semblant ! s'exclama Jim désormais outré en les dévisageant tous les deux  
\- Papa, je..  
\- Comment as-tu osé me mentir ! je m'inquiétais pour toi…. et toi, tu me mentais ?  
\- Papa  
\- Tu me déçois, Katherine, soupira Jim en réenclenchant l'ascenseur

Comment sa fille avait-elle pu à ce point se jouer de lui et de leur entourage ! Il ne l'avait pas élevée ainsi, il ne la reconnaissait pas.  
Ces mots blessèrent Kate plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire de peine, elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Mais entendre son père l'appeler par son prénom entier et non son diminutif lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Mr Beckett, dit prudemment Castle en s'essuyant le nez du revers de la manche. Kate a fait tout ceci pour arrêter le commanditaire du meurtre de votre femme et..  
\- Braken est mort, murmura Jim qui scrutait les portes sans un regard pour sa fille  
\- Il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus de lui, continua Rick en tentant de calmer Jim. Kate a enquêté mais cette personne a tellement de ressources qu'elle a menacé toute notre famille. Ma fille, ma mère et même vous…vous étiez tous dans le viseur. On nous a obligés…à créer cette mise en scène.

-...

\- Votre fille va arrêter le meurtrier de sa mère, reprit-il en espérant faire mouche alors que Kate pleurait silencieusement à ses côtés . Elle va lui rendre justice.  
\- Ma fille comme vous le dîtes ne s'arrêtera jamais, assura Jim en se tournant pour la regarder avec tristesse. Quand vas-tu comprendre que rien ne la fera revenir ? Ta mère est morte et rien ne la fera revenir… Jo aurait souhaité que tu vives ta vie et non pas que tu t'acharnes à tout détruire sur ton passage. Tu te caches derrière le meurtre de ta mère pour éviter d'être heureuse et je ne te reconnais plus, dit-il déçu

-...

\- Jim  
\- Non Richard, le coupa avec amertume le patriarche en sortant de l'ascenseur pour le bloquer de sa main. Dis-moi une chose, est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce que cette vendetta méritait autant de dégâts ?

-...

\- Réponds-moi , Katherine

Il savait qu'il était dur avec elle. Il savait que ses propos la blesseraient , mais il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa fille se retrancher derrière ses démons. Il fallait qu'elle prenne conscience des dommages qu'elle créait autour d'elle à poursuivre cette vendetta .

\- Non, murmura Kate de plus en plus affligée  
\- Kate, tu..  
\- Papa, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en coupant Castle alors que son père se détournait pour partir. Ecoute, je…  
\- Martha vient me voir ou m'appelle tous les jours pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Elle se fait un sang d'encre pour rien, tout comme Alexis. Votre fille m'a téléphoné pour me demander d'intervenir et vous ? Vous vous comportez comme des égoïstes.  
\- Alexis vous a appelé ? murmura Rick en prenant lui aussi conscience des dégâts sur sa famille  
\- Elles méritent la vérité alors dites-leur que vous n'êtes pas séparés ,car au prochain coup de fil, je ne vous couvrirai pas.  
\- Papa !  
\- Au revoir, soupira Jim en partant dépité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

 _Bureau de Beckett :_

Leur remontée au sein du commissariat s'était faite en silence . Quand ils étaient arrivés à destination, tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux et sur l'allure de Castle. Son saignement ne s'était pas estompé et sa chemise était tachée maintenant. Soupirant, Kate partit chercher la trousse de premier secours et entra dans son bureau suivi de Castle.

\- Assieds-toi sur le sofa, murmura-t-elle la voix pleine d'émotions en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé son père avec ses mensonges. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Son père avait raison, son besoin de justice n'apporterait rien de bon. A cause de son entêtement, elle avait failli perdre son mari et avait blessé son entourage. Le regard dans le vague, assise auprès de Rick, elle tentait d'arrêter son saignement avec du coton.

\- Il va comprendre, chuchota Castle en lui caressant affectueusement la cuisse pour estomper sa tristesse.

Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi….aussi abattue. Il savait que Kate avait tenté d'agir au mieux au vu de la situation mais il comprenait la colère de Jim…car il l'avait ressentie lui aussi quand il avait découvert la vérité.

\- Hum…je crois qu'il t'a cassé le nez, répondit-elle peinée  
\- Pour un ancien, il se débrouille bien, tenta Rick pour la faire sourire en vain  
\- Cet ancien est mon père….et je l'ai blessé, soupira Kate en changeant de coton et en le regardant sévèrement pour la remarque sur son père  
\- Désolé….Kate,laisse-lui le temps et ensuite va lui parler calmement.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui,…crois-moi, un père ne peut pas en vouloir longtemps à sa fille, ajouta-t-il en souriant  
\- On dirait que ça t'amuse?…..Quand Martha ou Alexis vont l'apprendre…..Mon dieu Castle, on n'aurait jamais dû mentir, avoua-t-elle en se levant pour faire les cent pas. Ta fille a appelé mon père, tu imagines !  
\- Oui, murmura ce dernier en soupirant  
\- Que vont penser Martha ou Alexis ?…elles vont nous détester  
\- On n'avait pas le choix…..tout ce qu'on a fait était pour les protéger , assura ce dernier en se levant. Et je les préfère en colère plutôt que mortes.

-...

\- Kate, on n'avait pas le choix, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre  
\- Tu crois ? parce que je pense que mon père n'a pas tort. On est égoïste ou plus précisément je suis égoïste.  
Je n'ai pensé qu'à mon besoin de justice sans tenir compte de la souffrance que je risquais de vous causer.  
\- Kate, je….  
\- J'ai les aveux de…Brown, déclara Gates en entrant énergiquement dans le bureau pour découvrir Castle maculé de sang. Mon dieu, mais que s'est il passé ?  
\- Brown a avoué ? répéta soulagé Rick sans tenir compte de l'effarement de Victoria à son égard  
\- Oui…..nous avons assez de preuves pour arrêter Cohen mais..  
\- C'est à dire ? demanda prudemment Kate  
\- Nous avons obtenu tous les numéros de compte où étaient versés les mandats Cash. Brown nous a aussi informés avoir en sa possession des enregistrements vocaux dans lesquels Cohen évoque votre mise sous surveillance  
\- Bien, soupira Kate la tête baissée  
\- Sur un enregistrement et en présence de Mr Brown, il ordonne aussi à un de ses hommes de main de s'occuper de votre ancienne équipe du FBI, ajouta Gates  
\- On le tient pour le meurtre de McCord et des autres agents ? demanda Beckett surprise en la dévisageant à présent  
\- Oui  
\- On le tient, Kate, souffla soulagé Rick qui sentait sa femme à bout de nerfs  
\- Mr Castle que vous est-il arrivé ? questionna Victoria inquiète de l'état de Castle  
\- Je…..me suis pris une porte, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai dû me casser le nez dans la manœuvre.  
\- Vous devriez aller consulter  
\- Non, je…  
\- Castle, souffla Kate qui était du même avis que Gates  
\- Ce n'est qu'un nez cassé et j'aimerais connaître la marche à suivre dorénavant ?  
\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda surprise Gates  
\- On part pour DC et on arrête Cohen ?  
\- Non  
\- Non ?  
\- Mr Castle, nous devons d'abord récupérer toutes les preuves aux appartements de Brown et Rodriguez, ensuite monter un dossier en béton et enfin je dois m'assurer de l'appui du FBI pour cette arrestation  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On n'arrête pas le numéro deux de la CIA sans renfort, assura-t-elle comme une évidence  
\- La chef à raison  
\- Combien de temps pour réunir tout ce joli monde et les preuves ? Parce que je suis assez impatient de ramener ma femme chez nous, déclara Rick sur un ton impatient  
\- Justement , si nous ne faisons pas les choses bien et dans l'ordre, vous…  
\- Très bien, souffla-t-il résigné en comprimant ses parois nasales pour essayer de stopper le saignement qui reprenait  
\- Rick je vais t'emmener aux urgences  
\- Non , je….  
\- Et c'est non négociable ! le coupa-t-elle excédée en prenant son sac  
\- Kate, vous ne pouvez pas être vue avec votre mari tant que Cohen ne sera pas arrêté  
\- Pardon?  
\- Rien ne nous garantit que d'autres personnes ne vous surveillent pas, répondit prudemment sur un ton bienveillant Victoria  
\- Mais qui va l'emmener dans ce cas ?  
\- Je suis certain que les lieutenants Esposito ou Ryan s'en feront une joie.  
\- Mais on a besoin d'eux pour monter le dossier contre David Cohen  
\- Eh bien…..Lanie , je suis certaine que votre amie n'y verra aucun inconvénient  
\- Hum  
\- Je vais vous laisser pour contacter mes sources au FBI. Dès qu'on aura leur accord et toutes les preuves, on pourra arrêter cette mascarade, déclara Gates en sortant du bureau pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité  
\- Je suis désolée, soupira Kate en allant chercher un nouveau coton pour son mari sur le sofa  
\- Désolée ?  
\- Je ne peux même pas t'accompagner aux urgences  
\- Kate ce n'est qu'un nez cassé  
\- Hum, gémit-elle en remplaçant l'ancien coton par le nouveau  
\- Et si tout va bien….et que la perquisition se termine vite, ce cauchemar prendra fin ce soir, ajouta Rick en lui caressant tendrement le visage pour chasser toute sa peine

-...

\- Tu devrais rejoindre ton père…..va lui parler, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front  
\- Je devrais plutôt aider les gars à…  
\- Nous devrions faire passer notre famille avant cette enquête dorénavant. Les gars et Gates n'ont pas besoin de toi , par contre Jim…oui  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi ? je vais trouver notre légiste préférée et nous allons réparer ce joli nez, sourit-il  
\- Ok  
\- Et si tu parles franchement à ton père…..tout ira bien mon cœur  
\- Espérons, soupira-t-elle en se blottissant quelques secondes dans ses bras comme pour se donner du courage.

* * *

 _ **Julie91 : Kate a assuré comme une chef avec l'aide de Rick. L'enquête touche à sa fin mais que restera-t-il ensuite ?**_

 _ **Rhane: Merci , je suis heureuse d'avoir pu retranscrire correctement ce chapitre. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas sûre de moi, alors merci.**_

 _ **caskett71: Le bluff de Castle a marché , Callie a avoué. Kate et Rick vont devoir à présent faire face à leur mensonge. PS: j'attends la suite de ta fanfic qui est géniale .**_

 _ **isisisis7950: Merci, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre est pu de plaire...maintenant espérons que le dernier te plaise autant**_

 _ **Castlefan: Et maintenant la digestion !**_

 _ **Rescator: Merci, merci et merci**_

 _ **virginie pascual 14 : la roue a tourné...mais c'est retourné lol**_

 _ **Elo: Peaufiner le personnage de Callie n'a pas été simple mais j'ai bien été aidé par ma super correctrice . Le caskett a mis au placard Rodriguez et va devoir faire face à leur famille désormais...ou du moins aux conséquences.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

* * *

 _Morgue du commissariat_

Castle avait suivi les conseils de Kate et s'était dirigé vers la morgue après l'avoir quittée . Son nez le faisait souffrir mais le chagrin dans les yeux de sa femme le contrariait et le peinait davantage .  
Il redoutait désormais de devoir avouer la vérité à sa mère et sa fille.  
Depuis leur retour du Mexique, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de mentir sur leur situation conjugale créant de plus en plus de tensions avec leur entourage. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa fille vivait aussi mal leur séparation . Elle avait appelé son beau-père ? il n'en revenait toujours pas.  
Avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre Lanie, Kate l'avait informé avoir besoin d'un moment de calme, ils avaient donc éteint leur système de communication qu'il trouvait de toute manière beaucoup moins drôle depuis l'apparition de Jim dans le commissariat.

Poussant la porte battante de la salle d'autopsie, il tomba sur Permultter en train d'en pratiquer une :

\- Berk, gémit Rick à la vue du cadavre ouvert sur la table  
\- Mr Castle, soupira le légiste.  
\- Permultter  
\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je cherche Lanie, répondit Rick qui ne souhaitait pas rebondir sur les joutes verbales de ce dernier  
\- Mlle Parish est dans son bureau mais au vu des derniers ragots, vous feriez mieux de vous abstenir d'aller la voir ou même de remettre un pied dans cette enceinte

Sans un mot pour ce dernier, Castle traversa la salle pour rejoindre Lanie quand le légiste rajouta :

\- Et j'espère que ce sang qui s'écoule de votre nez est dû au Capitaine. Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez !

A l'énoncé de cette répartie, Rick se retourna pour le dévisager. Il pouvait encaisser les remontrances légitimes de Jim, de Martha ou même d'Alexis mais Permultter ? il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le légiste s'acharnait autant sur lui.

\- Dites-moi Sidney, que vous ai-je fait pour que vous montriez autant d'animosité à mon égard ?  
\- Tout est histoire de blague avec vous. Vous ne prenez rien au sérieux. Votre mariage est le dernier exemple en date. Faire souffrir le Capitaine avec autant de bassesse montre votre degré d'intelligence. J'espère ne plus à avoir à supporter vos théories loufoques et sans fondement. Le commissariat se portera bien mieux sans vous , tout comme Beckett, déclara le légiste en déposant le foie de son patient sur la balance, sans un regard pour Castle.  
\- Je vous plains Sidney. Vivre une vie aussi morne et ennuyeuse doit être un véritable supplice. Malgré tout , vous allez devoir faire preuve de patience car je ne suis pas prêt de quitter le douzième , et encore moins Kate, répondit Rick avant de se retourner pour frapper à la porte de Lanie

\- Entrez  
\- Hey, soupira-t-il sous les yeux ahuris de la meilleure amie de sa femme  
\- Castle ? mais que vous est- il arrivé ?  
\- Disons que ce fut une longue journée….et que j'ai le nez cassé  
\- Faites-moi voir  
\- Hum, gémit-il en s'asseyant pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner  
\- Où est Kate ?  
\- Certainement en direction de chez son père  
\- Jim ? il y a un souci avec lui ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt que son amie ait pu aller retrouver son père en laissant son mari seul dans cet état  
\- Disons que mon nez s'est cassé sous son poing  
\- Jim vous a frappé ?  
\- On pourrait se tutoyer non ? depuis le temps, sourit-il  
\- Alors…..Jim t'a frappé ? reprit Lanie  
\- Hum…..il a appris la vérité en venant au poste….enfin pas LA vérité. Il a entendu des bruits de couloir  
\- De quel genre ?  
\- Du genre …..Castle et Callie ont passé la nuit ensemble, gémit-il sous les doigts de la légiste qui palpait son nez  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle tristement pour ses amis.  
\- Aïe! doucement  
\- Tu as raison, ton nez est cassé, affirma-t-elle  
\- Super, soupira-t-il dépité  
\- Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que la fracture n'est pas déplacée….Jim a fait ça proprement  
\- Très drôle, bougonna Rick alors que Lanie s'éloignait .Où vas-tu ?  
\- Chercher de quoi calmer la douleur  
\- Mais ça va…c'est supportable  
\- Castle, crois-moi, même si la cloison nasale n'est pas déviée, un nez cassé reste douloureux.  
\- Pas besoin d'aller aux urgences alors ?  
\- Non j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici pour calmer la douleur mais si tu préfères attendre plusieurs heures en salle d'attente pour….  
\- C'est bon, la coupa-t-il.  
\- Sûre ?  
\- Lanie, je te fais confiance

 _Appartement de Jim Beckett_

Elle avait suivi les conseils de son mari et était partie chez son père pour une discussion qu'elle espérait moins houleuse que la précédente.  
Anxieuse et incertaine sur la marche à suivre, elle hésitait devant sa porte Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes avec ses mensonges et que son père était certainement blessé par son attitude. Jamais encore, il ne l'avait regardée avec autant de déception . La boule au ventre, elle frappa à la porte en essayant de se calmer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retrouva face à face avec lui :

\- Katherine  
\- Papa…j'aimerais qu'on discute, déglutit-elle devant son regard réprobateur  
\- Discuter ? j'ai tenté cette approche pendant des semaines, souffla-t-il en radoucissant son ton, tout en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Lentement, elle entra dans la demeure familiale. A chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait , un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse l'envahissait. Tous les souvenirs de sa mère lui revenaient comme un boomerang en plein visage. Elle qui adorait cet endroit auparavant , préférait dorénavant y venir le moins possible. Suivant son père au salon qui s'installait dans son fauteuil habituel, elle s'assit sur le canapé d'en face mal à l'aise . Par quoi devait-elle débuter ses explications? des excuses ? ou simplement en reconnaissant qu'elle avait eu tort dès le début et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans cette enquête ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, c'est son père qui l'en sortit :

\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu discuter ?  
\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tous mes mensonges  
\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de problèmes de couple ? demanda Jim qui voulait savoir depuis quand durait cette mascarade  
\- Si bien sûr…..mais Castle a écouté tes conseils et ceux de sa mère  
\- Je ne comprends rien , Katherine

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de tout lui avouer….Loksat, sa séparation avec Castle , son enquête et les réactions de Rick à sa découverte.

\- Tu as quitté le domicile conjugal sans une explication !, s'indigna le patriarche en la toisant sévèrement du regard  
\- Je ne savais pas comment le protéger sans...  
\- Ne rien faire ! Tu aurais dû arrêter cette enquête ! la coupa-t-il. Tu n'es plus une enfant. La vie t'a malheureusement appris que tout peut basculer en une seconde alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vivre ainsi ?

-...

\- Quoi que tu fasses notre Johanna ne reviendra pas Katherine. Trouver le meurtrier de ta mère c'est parfait, mais gâcher sa vie pour elle, certainement pas ! Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari aussi compréhensif, déclara-t-il en se levant.  
\- Papa….  
\- Ensuite vous êtes allés au Mexique et après ?  
\- Après…j'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs. J'ai dit à Castle mon désir d'arrêter cette enquête et de retourner à la maison  
\- Et ?  
\- Je m'en suis prise à plus fort que moi…on a découvert qu'on était suivi et on a menacé Rick de s'en prendre à sa fille, à sa mère ou même à toi s'il ne rompait pas avec moi.  
\- Dans quel intérêt ?  
\- Sans Castle…je ne suis rien, avoua-t-elle péniblement. Quand on s'est séparé la première fois, je ne faisais pas semblant. J'étais brisée sans lui.  
\- Donc vous êtes rentrés et avez menti à tout le monde  
\- Hum….on n'avait plus le choix. On a recommencé l'enquête ensemble afin de faire tomber Cohen et reprendre le cours de notre vie

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avaient-ils pu s'enfoncer dans autant de mensonges ? Sa fille avait-elle changé à ce point ? Comment son mari avait-il pu être aussi compréhensif à son égard ?

\- Et cette Rodriguez ? lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes  
\- Callie était une taupe envoyée par Cohen. On s'est servi d'elle pour le faire chuter.  
\- Donc Richard a fait semblant avec elle ?  
\- Oui, il ne m'a jamais trompée.

-...

\- Papa, je suis désolée , je ne voulais pas te mentir.

-...

\- Te voir venir tous les jours avec ce regard si inquiet me brisait le cœur mais…..  
\- Tu n'as rien dit, la coupa-t-il. Je pensais qu'on s'était rapproché et..  
\- C'est le cas  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi avec ta mère  
\- Je…  
\- Tu sais quand elle était encore là…..je jalousais un peu cette relation fusionnelle que vous aviez toutes les deux. Vous étiez dans votre bulle et à certains moments je me sentais à l'écart. Quand ta mère est morte, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec toi…..de toute manière , je n'aurais jamais pu la remplacer et….  
\- Papa  
\- Laisse-moi finir. Quand Richard est arrivé dans ta vie, j'ai retrouvé ton sourire et tes yeux pétillants. Et j'ai su que lui seul pourrait remplir ce manque dans ton cœur . Mais tu as replongé tête baissée, dit-il dépité.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à sa déclaration. Il avait tellement raison. Sa mère avait été son univers…..sa confidente, son amie et sa maman. Et à son décès, elle avait perdu tous ses repères. C'est Castle qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie..et c'est grâce à lui qu'elle envisageait dorénavant un avenir .

\- J'ai peur que tout ceci ne s'arrête jamais. Car quoi que tu fasses, Jo ne reviendra pas, dit-il peiné  
\- Tu as raison, déglutit Kate en se levant pour lui faire face. Maman ne reviendra pas mais tu es là, toi !  
\- Katherine  
\- Kathie, le reprit-elle. Et même si maman était mon univers, tu n'en restes pas moins mon père…..et je t'aime tellement

-...

\- Je suis désolée, papa  
\- Je le sais , répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Je veux juste ton bonheur. Je veux juste que tu cesses de chasser des fantômes.

 _Morgue_

Après avoir vérifié à la radio que sa fracture nasale n'était effectivement pas déplacée, Lanie lui avait donné des calmants. Elle lui avait expliqué que s'il avait du mal à respirer ou de fortes nausées, il devrait aller aux urgences.

\- ça va , Castle ?  
\- Oui, merci, murmura-t-il  
\- Tout va s'arranger  
\- Tu le penses ? parce que plus les jours avancent, plus le gouffre s'agrandit  
\- Malgré tout vous y êtes arrivés, tenta-t-elle pour apaiser ses tourments  
\- A quel prix, souffla-t-il

Il était alors remonté au poste pour récupérer ses affaires en gémissant sous l'effet de la douleur. La légiste avait raison, une fracture du nez était extrêmement douloureuse.  
Les paroles de Jim à son encontre, tournaient encore dans sa tête : coureur de jupons, il ne connaissait rien à l'amour…..  
Il aurait aimé appeler Kate pour savoir comment elle allait mais il ne souhaitait pas la déranger. Rallumant son système audio en espérant qu'elle ait fait de même , il fut interrompu par Javier :

\- Hey, comment vas-tu ?  
\- ça va  
\- Alors tu t'es fait mettre KO par papy Beckett ? le taquina-t-il avec une tape amicale dans le dos  
\- Je n'ai surtout pas voulu le vexer en répliquant, sourit Rick  
\- Ouais ou…..il t'a vraiment mis la pâtée!  
\- Pour un ancien , il se défend  
\- En tout cas, il ne t'a pas raté  
\- C'est vrai…où en est l'enquête ? demanda-t-il pour aiguiller la conversation sur un autre sujet  
\- Gates est en train de discuter avec le FBI , quant à la perquisition , elle a été particulièrement fructueuse  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- On a assez d'éléments pour coffrer tout ce joli petit monde !  
\- Ok…..on n'a plus qu'à attendre le feu vert de Gates maintenant ?  
\- Tout à fait mon pote !

-...

\- Ecoute, va dans les vestiaires et récupère un de mes hauts pour te changer  
\- C'est gentil  
\- De rien….ça vaut bien une après-midi en Ferrari , non ?  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Je plaisante, rigola le latino en repartant en direction des bureaux.

C'est d'un pas exténué qu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires des hommes pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec les couleurs du NYPD sur le dos.  
Au moment où il allait rentrer chez lui , il croisa Gates qui sortait du bureau de Kate.

\- Alors ?  
\- Déjà revenu des urgences ?  
\- Lanie s'est occupée de mon nez. Et pour le FBI ?  
\- Je viens de leur faxer toutes les preuves, mais le directeur adjoint semble prendre toute la mesure de ces accusations  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- David Cohen doit être promu dans deux jours à la tête d'une des plus grandes organisations américaines, le directeur du FBI James Comey veut d'abord s'assurer de l'authenticité des preuves avant d'agir.  
\- Ok….le délai sera long ? soupira-t-il en entendant les murmures derrière son dos  
\- Non. Demain matin si tout est vérifié et correct, l'arrestation pourra avoir lieu. Il se mettra en rapport avec Beckett et moi pour peaufiner les derniers détails.  
\- Hum  
\- Vous devriez vous reposer, lui suggéra-t-elle devant sa mine soucieuse  
\- Vous pensez qu'on a fait le bon choix ? mentir à tout le monde? demanda Castle en tentant d'ignorer les bruits dans son dos  
\- Je ne sais pas…..tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous avez eu de la chance que cela ait fonctionné, répondit-elle compatissante  
\- J'ai hâte que cette histoire soit derrière nous  
\- Hum  
\- Vous ne semblez pas convaincue ?  
\- Je vais être franche. Je vous connais tous les deux depuis quelques années. J'ai assisté à l'histoire de Braken et maintenant celle de Cohen  
\- Et ?  
\- Beckett ne sait pas mesurer ses actions quand il s'agit de justice ou de sa mère. J'espère simplement que plus aucune preuve impliquant un autre commanditaire n'apparaîtra.  
\- Je ne comprends pas  
\- Pensez-vous qu'elle a compris la leçon ? pensez-vous qu'elle ne recommencera pas si une nouvelle occasion se présente? Après tout, elle avait tout pour être heureuse et pourtant…

 _Maison de Jim Beckett._

Elle avait tout raconté à son père et se sentait soulagée. Serrée dans ses bras, elle se délectait de ce moment précieux . Il ne l'avait plus enlacée ainsi depuis des années. Et en cette fin d'après-midi, l'étreinte rassurante de son père et son souffle dans ses cheveux apaisèrent ses craintes. Fermant les yeux , elle fut sortie de cette douce tendresse par la voix de Jim :

\- Il va falloir dire la vérité à Martha et à Alexis  
\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle à cette idée  
\- La petite Castle a déjà vécu deux divorces et elle pense être en train de vivre le troisième, dit-il d'une voix peinée  
\- Je ne sais pas comment arranger tout ça, avoua-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte pour le regarder telle une petite fille attendant la marche à suivre  
\- Kathie….les mensonges n'apportent rien de bon.  
\- Je sais….c'est juste que…, balbutia-t-elle  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai eu Alexis au téléphone avant-hier…et elle en veut tellement à son père  
\- Elle est au courant pour Callie, elle aussi ? s'indigna-t-il. Comment ?  
\- Martha, soupira Kate. Avec nos mensonges on a fait éclater cette famille  
\- A vous de la consolider, sourit-il devant la détresse de sa fille  
\- Tu aurais dû entendre la peine de Lex, soupira-t-elle en repensant à sa dernière conversation téléphonique avec la jeune Castle.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas papa, Kate….comment a-t-il pu te…._  
 _\- Ton père n'a rien fait, la coupa Kate en espérant que ce soit suffisant_  
 _\- Grand-mère m'a tout raconté, pas la peine de le couvrir, je ne suis plus une enfant. D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas que tu le protèges encore, alors qu'apparemment il se pavane au poste avec ce lieutenant._  
 _\- Lex…..ce n'est pas si simple._

 _Comment apaiser les craintes de la jeune fille sans en dévoiler davantage. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Castle avait le rôle du méchant aux yeux de tout le monde. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui infliger cela en plus de tout le reste._

 _\- Oh arrête ! dès qu'il a de la peine il court les jupons ! j'avais juste espéré qu'il aurait mûri avec le temps._  
 _\- Alexis, je…_  
 _\- Pourquoi Kate ? demanda-t-elle peinée_  
 _\- Pourquoi quoi chérie ?_  
 _\- Pourquoi vous vous séparez ? je croyais que tout allait bien._  
 _\- Lex_  
 _\- Je croyais qu'on avait trouvé notre équilibre tous les trois, je croyais que nous étions devenus une famille_  
 _\- On l'est mon coeur_  
 _\- Alors pourquoi Kate ?_  
 _-Je…je te promets de tout dire ce week-end, lâcha-t-elle en espérant que cette affaire soit résolue_  
 _\- Cette histoire avec ce lieutenant dure depuis longtemps ? c'est pour ça ? s'enquit le jeune rouquine qui ne comptait pas lâcher si vite_  
 _\- Non…Alexis , ton père n'a rien fait de mal. Je suis responsable pour…_  
 _\- Tu ne me diras rien de toute manière, murmura-t-elle tristement_  
 _\- Chérie, on se voit ce week-end…et on en discute ?_  
 _\- Je ne pense pas rentrer au loft ce week-end_  
 _\- Pourquoi ? tu as des projets ? demanda Kate déçue_  
 _\- Non…..je ne veux pas le voir_  
 _\- Alexis, cette histoire est entre ton père et moi et…._  
 _\- Je peux venir chez toi ?_  
 _\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Kate_

 _Elle ne souhaitait pas que la jeune Castle en veuille à son père ou tout simplement qu'elle prenne parti. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la peine de Rick s'il apprenait à quel point sa fille lui en voulait._

 _\- On pourrait discuter, tenta la rouquine. Je peux venir ce week-end chez toi ?_  
 _\- Lex, je…._  
 _\- D'ailleurs tu vis où ?_  
 _\- Chez Lanie…..je suis chez Lanie, soupira-t-elle en regardant la chambre d'amis_  
 _\- Ok…alors c'est bon pour samedi soir ? soirée entre filles ?_  
 _\- Ok, abdiqua-t-elle. A une seule condition ?_  
 _\- Laquelle ?_  
 _\- Tu vas voir ton père avant_  
 _\- Kate, je_  
 _\- Alexis Castle , ton père a toujours été là pour toi. Tu ne peux pas le rejeter sans même savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant , mais je t'assure que tu devrais me blâmer moi plutôt que lui, assura Kate_  
 _\- Ouais, bougonna-t-elle peu convaincue._  
 _\- Je…_  
 _\- Ca marche. Je passerai au loft et ensuite chez Lanie…ou tu pourrais venir à la maison et discuter avec papa et moi ? tenta Alexis_  
 _\- Très bien…..faisons ça….mais plutôt dimanche midi, répondit Kate en pensant à l'investiture de Cohen samedi soir._  
 _\- Ok…à dimanche Kate_  
 _\- à dimanche Lex._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Kate redoutait énormément cette confrontation. Que penserait la jeune fille en apprenant la vérité ? Elle espérait simplement que si Alexis devait blâmer quelqu'un, elle s'en prendrait à elle plutôt qu'à son père.

\- Kathie, il va falloir leur parler rapidement  
\- Je sais…demain , on devrait pouvoir arrêter David Cohen. Alors si tout va bien….on dira la vérité  
\- Et sinon ? s'inquiéta le patriarche  
\- On la leur dira papa….on n'a plus vraiment le choix maintenant , soupira-t-elle la tête contre son torse.

Après une énième étreinte et la promesse d'arrêter cette vendetta, Kate sortit de chez Jim le cœur plus léger. Son père avait laissé sa rancune de côté, il avait même promis d'appeler son gendre pour s'excuser de l'avoir frappé et blessé, ce qui fit sourire Kate.

Entrant dans sa Crown Victoria, elle décida d'enclencher ses oreillettes en espérant pouvoir discuter avec son mari afin de le rassurer au sujet de son père et surtout avoir des nouvelles... de son nez .Malgré le ton rassurant de Rick quand elle avait quitté le commissariat, elle le sentait réellement ébranlé par son altercation et les propos de Jim à son égard .  
Mais quand elle entendit le retour du son, elle se figea pétrifiée sur son siège ...

* * *

 ** _julie91: les mensonges n'attirent que des ennuis...leur entourage et eux-même en souffrent. Cohen sera peut-être arrêté ou pas mais qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ?_**

 ** _Caskett71: sérieux tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Son père découvre que sa fille se fait humilier au poste , il était obligé de répliquer. Tout père le ferait. Maintenant que Jim a compris que se passera-t-il avec les autres ? est-ce Alexis la pire ?_**

 ** _Elo: Pour Martha et Alexis...l'étape adultère fait son chemin . Mais le pire reste à venir...lol_**

 ** _Isabelle: Italienne ? moi sicilienne. Kate aurait pu être en mode badass mais finalement le fait d'avoir épinglé Callie est suffisant pour elle. Elle se rend compte de ses erreurs et commencent à prendre réellement conscience de tout son désastre._**

 ** _Castlefan: un petit digestif...ou un trou normand ? Sinon finit les voyages ?_**

 ** _Virginie: Castle a pris une sacrée raclée face à papy Beckett mdr..je trouve qu'on ne les voit que peu souvent interagir dans la série et je trouve cela dommage._**

 ** _Bon voici le chapitre 33. Demain je signe la vente définitive de ma maison et je serais ensuite en plein déménagement. Cartons..cartons et cartons. J'essayerai de poster la suite mais il faudra être patient car je ne suis même pas certaine d'avoir internet ...dans quelques jours. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos postes réguliers qui me poussent à écrire cette histoire._**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

* * *

Entrant dans sa Crown Victoria, elle décida d'enclencher ses oreillettes en espérant pouvoir discuter avec son mari afin de le rassurer au sujet de son père et surtout avoir des nouvelles... de son nez. Malgré le ton rassurant de Rick quand elle avait quitté le commissariat, elle le sentait réellement ébranlé par son altercation et les propos de Jim à son égard .  
Mais quand elle entendit le retour du son, elle se figea pétrifiée sur son siège ...

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue…..cette histoire est...  
-Vraie ?  
-Non….enfin en partie…..je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis ou….  
-Callie est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda la voix de Rick .

Le ton qu'il employait ressemblait à une plainte, comme si le fait qu'elle l' ait berné ait pu le décevoir ou pire le blesser. La respiration de Kate se figea en l'entendant. A quoi jouait son mari ? pourquoi discutait-il à nouveau avec Callie et surtout dans son dos? Tous ses doutes au sujet de la patience de Castle à son égard et ses craintes au sujet de son béguin pour Rodriguez ressurgissaient. Les paroles de son père quelques minutes plus tôt lui revenaient aussi : « A trop le pousser….tu risques de le perdre. Richard a été plus que patient avec toi. »

-Ils m'ont mentie, tu sais…..je pensais être du bon côté.

Et en plus Callie jouait les martyres ? S'agrippant fermement au volant de sa voiture, elle tentait de contenir toute sa peine et de ne pas hurler contre Castle .

\- Comment pensais-tu être du bon côté en laissant ton ex me faire chanter, et en l'aidant en plus ? J'avais confiance en toi , soupira-t-il déçu  
\- Ils m'ont dit que ta femme était un flic corrompu, que je devais simplement rapporter ce que je voyais. Je pensais bosser pour la CIA, je…..pensais…..être vraiment du bon ….côté, se défendait Callie en faisant celle qui tombait des nues  
\- Et les écoutes ? les photos ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, Rick….je pensais faire le bien. Comment étais-je sensée savoir que la CIA était les méchants dans cette histoire ?  
\- Et moi ? où me places-tu dans cette histoire ? demanda Rick  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Où nous situes-tu Callie ? reprit-il

Kate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais à quoi jouait-il bon dieu! Il lui faisait du rendre dedans ouvertement! Il avait l'air tellement sincère et perdu qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser . Elle avait l'impression d'être engloutie dans un puits sans fond. Etait-il possible que son mari ait le béguin pour cette…..escroc ? Etait-il possible qu'avec cette énième vendetta Rick perde patience avec elle? Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Les paroles de Castle se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle cherchait, dans sa mémoire de ces dernières semaines, des signes montrant que son mari pouvait en désirer une autre. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter d'elle, d'eux...de leur couple.

\- Je t'aime Rick

Mon dieu, déglutit Kate sans prononcer un seul mot. Sa colère envers Castle avait laissé place à une peine immense.

\- Tu m'aimes ?  
\- Oui…je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, pourtant j'ai cette impression , non je suis certaine d'avoir trouvé ma place auprès de toi.  
\- Tu ne me mentais pas alors ?  
\- Non…j'ai des sentiments pour toi et j'espère sincèrement que tu en as pour moi

Son souffle se coupa. Non mais quel aplomb cette fille : effrontée, mielleuse qui jouait du violon après s'être fait plaindre…malgré elle, Kate attendait la réponse de son mari. Tous ces événements les avaient ébranlés…leur couple ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et elle avait pris conscience ces derniers jours de la fragilité de leur précieux lien. A cause d'elle , ils ne vivaient plus en couple, elle avait fissuré ce mariage et avait sûrement poussé Castle dans les bras de cette mangeuse d'hommes. Par sa faute, sa fille s'éloignait de lui et tout leur entourage le méprisait…elle paniquait qu'il puisse être fatigué de toute cette situation et qu'il soit attirée par une femme « moins compliquée ». Le souffle coupé, la gorge nouée, elle essayait de faire bonne figure en attendant sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, assura tendrement la voix de son mari, ce qui la brisa.

Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer dans sa Crown Victoria, souhaitant éteindre son micro pour qu'il ne l'entende pas sangloter, elle s'agitait sur son siège pour retirer et envoyer son système d'écoute par la fenêtre. Ses gestes désordonnés montraient tout son désarroi. Elle en avait assez entendu. La tristesse avait laissé place à une réelle crise de conscience…de panique. Son mari en aimait une autre !

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé alors ? demanda mielleusement Rodriguez alors que Kate se débattait avec ses oreillettes  
\- Non…..Tu n'as pas rêvé.  
\- Rick, merci, je…..  
\- Tu as simplement mal interprété mes propos ou alors…..tu es réellement idiote! Je ne t'aime pas mais je te hais Callie… je te méprise toi et toute ta bande de ripoux, je vous déteste pour cet enfer que vous nous avez fait vivre à Kate et moi, assura Castle, ce qui interrompit les gestes de Beckett sur son siège  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu pensais réellement avoir une chance avec moi ? ricana-t-il

-...

\- Non mais tu t'es vue ? sérieusement ?  
\- Oh arrête… on sait tous les deux que tu voulais me faire l'amour l'autre soir ! se défendit Callie sans monter le ton pour tenter encore d'amadouer Rick  
\- Te désirer ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! J'avais plutôt envie de vomir !  
\- C'est….  
\- J'ai tout ce que j'aime à la maison ! La seule et unique femme que je désire est MA femme , et crois-moi tu es loin d'être à la hauteur, claqua-t-il en faisant grincer une chaise.

Cette phrase fut comme un nouveau souffle pour Kate. Déglutissant en essayant d'arrêter les larmes de soulagement qui dévalaient sur ses joues, elle entendit :

\- Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi revenir vers moi dans ce cas si tu ne me désires pas?  
\- Simplement pour te dire une chose

Laquelle ? se demanda Kate qui ne comprenait pas la démarche de son mari.

\- Je voulais t'ôter ton petit air supérieur. Tu n'as rien d'une grande Callie Rodriguez. Tu es juste une simple fliquette vivant dans l'ombre des grands et voulant à tout prix une place au soleil. Seulement, tu t'es attaquée à plus forte que toi. Tu as sous-estimé ton ennemie.  
\- Beckett ? Laisse-moi rire  
\- Kate a tout ce que tu n'auras jamais : de la classe, une profonde humanité et surtout une loyauté sans faille envers la justice  
\- C'est cette loyauté qui fait que vous en êtes là ! cracha-t-elle. Tu es si aveugle devant elle que tu t'oublies !  
\- Je m'oublie ? sembla sourire Castle  
\- Tu n'es qu'un petit toutou derrière elle. Tu as oublié qui tu étais. Tu es le grand Richard Castle. Auteur de romans à succès et millionnaire …..et non pas cet homme à tout faire. Tu en es devenu pitoyable.  
\- Pitoyable ?  
\- Autant t'appeler Mr Beckett ! s'énerva-t-elle excédée qu'il se soit joué d'elle  
\- Tu oublies une chose dans tes propos….Kate est l'amour de ma vie…si vivre avec elle est mon purgatoire alors je suis béni des dieux. Pendant que tu vas croupir en prison, je vais rentrer chez moi auprès de ma délicieuse femme. Qui est pitoyable à cet instant ? Ta jolie place au soleil disparaît remplacée par une charmante place à l'ombre…..sans jeux de mots!  
\- C'est fini, Castle, le coupa la voix d'Espo  
\- Mais je…  
\- Castle , stop. Je t'ai laissé te défouler mais maintenant sors s'il te plaît, le réprimanda Javier  
\- Hum. Tu sais, ton personnage m'intriguait. J'aurais pu écrire quelques lignes sur toi dans mon prochain roman, tu aurais fait un personnage de méchant intéressant mais ces quelques minutes à tes côtés m'ont fait comprendre que tu n'en méritais même pas une !  
Adieu Callie, souffla Rick alors que Kate coupait l'oreillette.

Seule dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, elle ouvrit la fenêtre comme si ce simple geste pouvait l'aider à mieux respirer. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le geste de Rick. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de recul et d'un moment de solitude pour rassembler ses idées. Tournant la clé pour démarrer le moteur, elle décida de prendre un instant pour elle .

 _Commissariat de police :_

Sortant des cellules préventives avec Espo, Rick remit ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête face aux murmures incessants.

« La capitaine est partie et il court retrouver sa maîtresse »

Après un énième soupir de sa part, Javier décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu avais besoin de lui parler  
-Je….toute cette histoire a pris une ampleur à cause de ma relation, enfin de ma non-relation avec elle, rectifia Rick qui prit son manteau dans le bureau de Kate.  
-Ok…..mais pourquoi discuter avec elle alors qu'elle avait déjà avoué son implication dans l'affaire ?  
-J'avais besoin d'éclaircir certains points avec Callie. Elle se croit supérieure à Kate, elle pensait certainement que j'avais pu avoir des sentiments à son égard, j'avais à cœur de mettre un point final à toute cette supercherie  
-Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, répondit Javier comme pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait son geste  
-Je sais  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Castle ?  
-Combien de temps encore ?  
-Encore ?  
-Pour que tous ces murmures cessent ? Pour que je puisse dire la vérité aux miens ?

Le ton qu'il avait employé attrista Espo. Il les avaient vu se battre jour après jour depuis le début de cette affaire et maintenant qu'elle arrivait à son terme, il avait la désagréable sensation que ses amis en sortaient fatigués et meurtris .

-Tu devrais rejoindre Kate….ça te ferait du bien, tenta-t-il. Et puis tout ce manège se termine demain.  
-Hum  
-Castle ? l'interpella-t-il alors qu'il sortait du bureau  
-Je vais rentrer. Si vous avez du nouveau appelle-moi, répondit Rick en partant.

 _Appartement de Lanie :_

C'est d' un pas las qu'elle entra dans l'appartement de Lanie, plusieurs heures après. Sa ballade en voiture à travers les rues de New-York l'avait éreintée. Elle n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir à la situation : Callie, Cohen, Alexis, Martha et Rick. Kate avait décidé de rentrer prendre une douche et convenir ensuite d'un rendez-vous avec son mari pour lui raconter sa conversation avec sa fille.  
Toutes les critiques et discussions de la journée l'avaient affectée. Elle se sentait tellement égoïste ; à cause d'elle , ils faisaient souffrir leur entourage. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait même imaginé que Castle serait plus heureux sans elle.  
Déposant son manteau et ses chaussures à l'entrée, elle prit son iphone pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête. Car au fond d'elle , Kate espérait qu'avec un peu de chance toute cette histoire se terminerait ce soir :

\- Gates  
\- Chef, c'est Beckett. Désolée de vous déranger, je souhaitais savoir où en était la perquisition chez Caleb Brown?  
\- Tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Nous avons obtenu assez de preuves contre David Cohen pour l'inculper de meurtres, d'espionnage sur un officier de police et chantage sur un membre de sa famille. On pourra perquisitionner son domicile et tous ses comptes dès son arrestation. Quand à Brown , au vue de sa coopération, je suis en relation avec le procureur pour un arrangement.  
\- Un arrangement ?  
\- Oui. Je ne réduirai pas sa peine , ne vous inquiétez pas , Beckett. Je souhaite juste lui éviter les droits communs. Grâce à lui, on tient ...ce Loksat.  
\- Hum, vous avez raison, acquiesça Kate après avoir entendu les explications de sa chef.  
\- Le FBI devrait nous donner son appui demain matin  
\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? soupira-t-elle  
\- Vous connaissez la procédure Beckett. Il s'agit du second de la CIA, on ne peut pas bousculer tout le système en un clin d'œil. Le FBI doit d'abord authentifier toutes les preuves.  
\- Hum, gémit-elle déçue  
\- En attendant je souhaiterais que vous suiviez le même conseil que j'ai donné à votre mari  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous  
\- Je ne peux pas rentrer. Si on agit seulement demain, je suis obligée de rester chez Lanie  
\- Plus que quelques heures à patienter Kate  
\- Je sais  
\- Essayez de vous reposer  
\- Merci Chef…  
\- A demain , Beckett, déclara Gates avant de raccrocher.

Posant son téléphone dans l'entrée, elle fila dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires de toilette. Elle n'avait pas envie de traîner au salon pour discuter avec Lanie quand elle rentrerait. Elle souhaitait juste s'allonger sur son lit après une bonne douche et peut-être pouvoir discuter avec Rick.  
Pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la commode en farfouillant dans ses dessous, quand deux bras musclés l'encerclèrent brusquement. Une main sur sa bouche et l'autre fermement accrochée à ses bras. Elle était totalement immobilisée. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle tenta de se défaire de son assaillant, mais la fatigue de ces derniers jours mêlée à l'imposante stature de son ravisseur l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste.  
Lentement la bouche de son attaquant se posa sur son oreille et avant même qu'il ne dise un mot , elle s'était calmée :

\- Tu m'as manqué Madame Castle, susurra la voix de Rick à son oreille.  
Il avait relâché la pression de sa main sur ses lèvres pour descendre en une infinie caresse sur son corps  
\- Castle, souffla-t-elle en se retournant pour le contempler. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Ma femme me manque terriblement, dit-il en lui caressant la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Et comme tu ne peux pas rentrer chez nous….je suis venu !  
\- Comment es-tu entré ?  
\- Lanie m'a donné les clefs  
\- Lanie, sourit Kate en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Comment va ton nez mon cœur ?  
\- Douloureux….mais il va bien. Et toi ? tu as parlé à ton père ? s'inquiéta ce dernier  
\- Oui….tu avais raison.  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Au sujet de la sincérité et du pardon  
\- Encore une des nombreuses fois où j'ai raison , soupira-t-il en posant son front contre le sien  
\- N'exagère pas non plus, ronchonna-t-elle en se délectant de la délicieuse odeur boisée de son mari.

Sans une parole, ils se contemplaient. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux; lui essayait de se rappeler leur dernière étreinte, leurs derniers moments de joies. Les jours s 'étaient écoulés et l'enquête avait pris le pas sur leur vie de couple en ravageant tout sur son passage. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, ils se sentaient enfin revivre. Lui souriant, Rick murmura :

\- Lanie ne rentre pas ce soir  
\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu,sourit-elle  
\- Que veux-tu, ma femme me manque, répéta-t-il en l'admirant  
\- Je suis désolée, à cause de moi…  
\- Kate  
\- Non, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais que l'on discute…ces derniers jours , tout s'est enchaîné et nous n'avons peut-être pas fait attention aux dégâts que tout cette histoire pouvait causer.  
\- Tu parles de notre famille ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant le ton de sa voix  
\- Je parle de notre entourage et de nous, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle avait besoin de s'épancher au sujet de leur relation. Du gâchis, qu'elle avait causé. Elle souhaitait aussi connaître ses doutes à son encontre et si après lui avoir parlé d'Alexis , il serait enclin à lui pardonner…encore… Elle avait pleinement conscience d'avoir fissuré leur mariage avec son mensonge et cette vendetta….mais ce soir, elle avait à cœur de converser sincèrement avec lui.

\- De nous ?

Sa réflexion, laissa Castle perplexe. Parler de l'enquête et des conséquences sur leur entourage , ok mais d'eux deux ? il ne comprenait pas où elle désirait en venir. Lâchant son étreinte, il la dévisagea.

\- Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit  
\- Pardon?  
\- J'avais rallumé mes oreillettes et tu as dû faire de même. J'ai assisté à ton tête-à-tête avec Rodriguez  
\- Kate, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois  
\- Pourquoi es-tu allé la voir ?  
\- J'en avais marre d'entendre tous ces murmures dans mon dos au poste, et j'avais besoin d'évacuer la pression  
\- Avec Callie ?  
\- J'avais besoin de lui dire ses quatre vérités  
\- Hum  
\- Kate?  
\- Tu sais….elle a raison, soupira-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur son buste  
\- A quel propos?  
\- Tu t'oublies…..avec moi. Tu fais toujours passer ton bien-être après le mien et…  
\- Tu en fais autant  
\- Tu le crois? osa demander Kate les larmes aux yeux. Parce que je suis certaine que toi, tu n'aurais pas foncé tête baissée dans cette enquête…je suis certaine que toi …tu nous aurais choisi « nous »  
\- Kate  
\- Je m'en veux tellement , tu sais, dit-elle la voix tremblante  
\- Je le sais….et je sais aussi que la prochaine fois tu….  
\- Tu pensais pareil pour Braken, je pensais pareil aussi et regarde où nous en sommes ! maugréa-t-elle contre elle-même. Je recommence inlassablement les même erreurs.

\- Je déçois mon père, je te fais du mal et….  
\- Tu as fait tout ceci pour….  
\- Ma mère, le coupa-t-elle. Mais mon père a raison…..elle ne reviendra pas.

Sa voix s'était brisée. Comme si aujourd'hui, elle prenait conscience que sa mère ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait toujours pensé que connaître et punir les responsables du meurtre de Johanna atténuerait sa souffrance mais ce soir, dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la leur, elle réalisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait perdre.  
Castle se figea. Sa détresse le prit aux entrailles. Elle lui semblait si fragile à cet instant qu'il eut peur de la briser avec une mauvaise parole ou un mauvais geste.

S'agenouillant près d'elle, il lui caressa le visage tendrement des deux mains pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Tu dois te pardonner, mon cœur

\- Tu as fait une erreur, on en fait tous, murmura-t-il  
\- Ta fille te déteste…tu trouves que ce n'est qu'une erreur ? avoua-t-elle la peur au ventre  
\- Elle ne me déteste pas. Tu devrais la connaître depuis tout ce temps…elle est impulsive et..  
\- Rick, elle pense que tu me trompes….elle ne veut pas venir te voir ce week-end, ajouta-t-elle sans oser le regarder  
\- Je…..comment le sais-tu ? déglutit-il en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Kate  
\- Elle m'a appelée….j'ai essayé de prendre ta défense mais…  
\- Tu ne pouvais lui dire la vérité, soupira-t-il en prenant conscience du désastre  
\- Hum..  
\- Elle pense que je couche avec Callie….comment ?  
\- Martha, chuchota Kate

Lentement Castle se releva pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Il savait que la vérité serait difficile à avouer mais l'idée même que sa fille puisse lui en vouloir au point de ne pas venir le voir le blessa.

\- Rick ?  
\- Que ton père pense que je sois toujours un coureur de jupon , je….  
\- Il ne le pensait pas, il était énervé  
\- Non, Kate. Et tu le sais, dit-il peiné. Ton père et tout le poste sont persuadés que je suis un mari infidèle. Je croyais simplement que ma mère et ma fille auraient plus confiance en moi.  
\- Tout ceci est de ma faute

La tête entre ses mains, Castle cherchait une solution pour résoudre toute cette pagaille. Il en avait marre de mentir. Il devait avouer la vérité à sa mère et à sa fille avant que ce désastre ne prenne plus d'ampleur.

\- Tu m'en veux ?  
-Je…..non…..enfin je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il franchement. Que t'a dit Alexis ? demanda Rick en se levant  
\- Elle m'a dit….qu'elle souhaitait venir me voir  
\- Toi et pas moi?  
\- Rick…  
\- Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Elle m'a dit être triste , qu'elle pensait qu'on était une famille et ne pas comprendre nos choix  
\- Et ? insista Rick voyant qu'elle hésitait

-Kate?  
\- Elle m'a demandé depuis combien de temps durait ta relation avec Rodriguez

Sa révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Sa fille pensait qu'il avait trompé Kate pendant qu'ils étaient encore ensemble aux yeux de tous. Il ne savait pas quels sentiments prédominaient à cet instant : la tristesse envers sa mère, la déception pour sa fille ou la colère contre Kate.  
A cause de leurs mensonges, sa famille n'avait plus foi en lui. Il pouvait vivre avec les ragots du poste mais l'idée même que sa mère ou sa fille le croit capable d'une telle chose, le peinait affreusement .  
Regardant Kate un instant, il sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

Elle était submergée par une vague de tristesse. Tout ce désastre était de sa faute. Callie avait probablement raison en disant qu'il serait certainement plus heureux avec une autre. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de le rattraper.  
Se relevant en pleurs, elle vit que Castle revenait avec deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky. Séchant ses larmes, elle le regardait servir les verres dans un silence de mort:

\- Rick  
\- Je ne vais pas crier, ou lancer des accusations….  
\- Je suis désolée, tellement….  
\- On doit dire la vérité à tout le monde , Kate  
\- Je sais  
\- Et on doit arrêter de faire passer cette vendetta avant les nôtres, assura-t-il en lui tendant son verre  
\- JE dois arrêter, tu veux dire, le reprit-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard  
\- Je ne veux plus d'une autre affaire…..si tu refais passer l'enquête avant nous…je ne resterai pas la prochaine fois, assura-t-il.

Les mots de Gates l'avaient fait réfléchir. Il aimait plus que tout sa femme. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Mais l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre…n'était pas supportable non plus.

\- Rick, je t'assure que…..  
\- On en parlera demain, dit-il en la coupant  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Kate peux-tu me faire une faveur ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux  
\- Arrête de parler, ajouta-t-il peiné en buvant son verre d'une traite alors qu'elle en faisait de même.  
\- Rick, je…  
\- Plus un mot  
\- Ok, dit-elle incertaine devant son regard. Donc si on ne parle pas, que fait-on ?

Sans ajouter un mot, Rick remplit le verre de Kate et le sien qu'il but cul sec en face à elle. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il avait juste envie d'oublier. Seuls dans l'appartement de Lanie, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'au lever du soleil.

* * *

 _ **marionpc84: Kate prend conscience du désastre qu'elle a semé...et comme dit l'adage : on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème**_

 _ **Caskett71: Et non ce n'est pas Gates mais Callie que Kate entend. Tu as raison...dans nos deux fics c'est Alexis qui a le mauvais rôle lol . Sinon, je n'aime pas ton motard ! mdr**_

 _ **isisisis79: merci énormément pour ce joli commentaire**_

 _ **julie91: Le FBI va peut-être prendre le relais le lendemain, mais qui va arrêter Cohen?**_

 _ **Isabelle: je te remercie pour le compliment. Pour ma connexion internet c'est coton ! ...je pense ramer encore pour quelques jours.**_

 _ **Castlefan: pour la fréquence de mes publications, le temps du déménagement et de la connexion internet dans la nouvelle maison, je pense pouvoir publier une fois par semaine au minium .**_

 _ **: Castle et Jim...une rencontre à prévoir, ce serait sympa**_

 _ **rhane: le gang des rouquines c'est pas pour tout de suite...Kate va devoir affronter d'abord les conséquences de ces actes avec Rick**_

 _ **Elo: j'aime bien les cliffs ! pour mon déménagement, les travaux sont finis et nous déménageons samedi prochain.**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Alexis...tout est un programme. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? En voudra-t-elle à Castle, à Kate ou à tous les deux ?...**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Se relevant en pleurs, elle vit que Castle revenait avec deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky. Séchant ses larmes, elle le regardait servir les verres dans un silence de mort:_

 _\- Rick_  
 _\- Je ne vais pas crier, ou lancer des accusations…._  
 _\- Je suis désolée, tellement…._  
 _\- On doit dire la vérité à tout le monde , Kate_  
 _\- Je sais_  
 _\- Et on doit arrêter de faire passer cette vendetta avant les nôtres, assura-t-il en lui tendant son verre_  
 _\- JE dois arrêter, tu veux dire, le reprit-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard_  
 _\- Je ne veux plus d'une autre affaire…..si tu refais passer l'enquête avant nous…je ne resterai pas la prochaine fois, assura-t-il._

 _Les mots de Gates l'avaient fait réfléchir. Il aimait plus que tout sa femme. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Mais l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre…n'était pas supportable non plus._

 _\- Rick, je t'assure que….._  
 _\- On en parlera demain, dit-il en la coupant_  
 _\- Quoi ?_  
 _\- Kate peux-tu me faire une faveur ?_  
 _\- Tout ce que tu veux_  
 _\- Arrête de parler, ajouta-t-il peiné en buvant son verre d'une traite alors qu'elle en faisait de même._  
 _\- Rick, je…_  
 _\- Plus un mot_  
 _\- Ok, dit-elle incertaine devant son regard. Donc si on ne parle pas, que fait-on ?_

 _Sans ajouter un mot, Rick remplit le verre de Kate et le sien qu'il but cul sec en face à elle. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il avait juste envie d'oublier. Seuls dans l'appartement de Lanie, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'au lever du soleil._

 **CHAPITRE 35**

* * *

Après avoir bu de nombreux verres avec Kate dans un silence persistant, ils s'étaient enfouis sous la couette pour dormir quelques heures.  
Kate se sentait tellement responsable et honteuse qu'elle craignait que Rick ne puisse passer outre cette fois-ci. Les répercussions de tous ses mensonges avaient fait énormément de dégâts. Les rumeurs du poste et la réaction de son père avaient été difficiles à encaisser pour Castle mais les accusations de sa fille étaient la complication de trop pour ce dernier, certainement la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle s'en voulait d'être la cause de tout ce remue-ménage surtout avec Alexis en plein milieu.

Castle, lui, n'arrivait pas à digérer la nouvelle. Alexis préférait passer voir Kate plutôt que lui. Il se sentait blessé d'être rejeté par sa propre fille. Comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer à ce point pour privilégier l'indifférence à la discussion ?  
Il s'était douté que tous leurs mensonges n'apporteraient rien de bon, que cette relation fictive avec Callie aurait probablement des conséquences, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela pourrait aboutir à un tel gâchis. Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis son retour du Mexique était uniquement pour Kate et le bien de sa famille. Il avait aussi conscience que si sa femme ne s'était pas laissée entraîner dans cette nouvelle vendetta contre Cohen, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'était demandé si Callie n'avait pas eu raison : S'oubliait-il au détriment de sa femme ?

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à tourner et retourner dans ce lit en ruminant intérieurement, il avait finalement décidé de se lever pour prendre une douche avant de leur faire couler du café. L'alcool de la veille lui avait déclenché une violente migraine et la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec sa femme n'améliorerait certainement pas son état.  
Se levant sans faire de bruit, il fila sous la douche pour se détendre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait totalement perdu. Par où devait-il commencer ? Discuter avec Alexis et Martha avant l'arrestation de Cohen ? ou devait-il encore attendre pour leur sécurité?  
Posant son front contre la douche, il se demandait ce qu'il adviendra ensuite? que se passera-t-il pour eux après l'arrestation de Cohen? pourront-ils reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée ?

Kate l'avait entendu se lever. Elle était restée les yeux fermés car elle redoutait leurs premiers mots. Ce silence de la veille l'avait énormément troublée. Rick n'avait pas pour habitude de s'enfermer dans un mutisme et de boire plutôt que d'affronter leur problème. Depuis leur mise en couple, ils avaient toujours eu à cœur de ne pas se coucher avec des non-dits, ou sans explications. Et hier, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Elle se sentait complètement perdue face à la situation. Que pensait son mari ? pourra-il lui pardonner ?  
Le fait qu'il se soit levé sans une caresse ou un baiser l'avait aussi peinée. Ils n'avaient plus dormi ensemble depuis le Mexique et cette nuit passée avec lui avait été l'une des plus chastes et des plus longues de toute sa vie. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie à elle. Elle aurait même préféré des cris de sa part plutôt que ce silence pesant entre eux. Entendant l'eau de la douche couler, elle se leva avec un violent mal de crâne, s'étira puis se contempla dans le miroir de la chambre.

La fatigue et les cernes lui creusaient le visage. Ses cheveux en bataille et son teint pâle lui donnaient un air maladif. Frottant énergiquement ses joues pour leur redonner de la couleur, elle chercha ensuite un jogging et un débardeur à enfiler . Puis, prenant son téléphone afin d'avoir des nouvelles du poste, elle soupira en s'apercevant qu'il était tout juste 6 heures du matin et qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore un peu .

L'odeur du café se diffusait dans tout l'appartement, le téléphone à la main Rick faisait défiler les dernières photos qu'il avait prises. Il avait l'impression de regarder la vie d'un autre. Sur ces photos, ils avaient tous l'air tellement heureux. Alexis n'arrêtait pas de sourire ou de l'enlacer et Kate…..ils avaient l'air si amoureux et bien loin de leurs tourments actuels.

-Tu as fait du café ? demanda timidement sa femme qui arrivait derrière lui  
-Oui…je crois qu'on a bien besoin de rester réveillés aujourd'hui, répondit-il sans se retourner et en cherchant des tasses dans les placards de Lanie.  
-En haut à droite, murmura-t-elle en s'installant sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central.

Sans un mot, il prit les deux mugs pour y déverser leur nectar préféré. Déposant une tasse pour Kate, il la contempla, elle semblait si fragile et tellement triste que son estomac se noua. Il prit conscience qu'ils souffraient tous les deux de la situation. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle s'en voulait énormément pour tout ce désastre mais il n'osa pas entamer la conversation. Alors sans un mot, il la regarda en espérant qu'elle engage la discussion.  
Elle se demandait comment tout ceci était arrivé, comment ils pouvaient être aussi mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Avant l'arrivée de Jim au poste, ils avaient retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre tous les deux. Ils se taquinaient et malgré la distance que leur imposait l'affaire, ils s'aimaient. Mais son aveu d'hier soir au sujet de sa fille avait tout remis en question pensa-t-elle.  
Soupirant, Castle lui déclara :

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire  
-A quel sujet? demanda-t-elle incertaine et très angoissée ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette phrase  
-Alexis…Je….., hésitait-il  
-Dis-moi  
-Je n'aime pas être en conflit avec elle. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas me parler ou même qu'elle puisse penser que je sois le genre d'hommes à tromper sa femme, avoua-t-il tristement en buvant une gorgée de café  
-Tout ceci est ma faute, je….  
-Kate  
-Je vais lui parler et lui dire la vérité, tu vas voir, je vais….  
-Non, c'est à moi de parler à ma fille, répondit Rick en la coupant.

Il tenait vraiment à discuter avec Alexis, il avait besoin de s'expliquer avec elle et de comprendre pourquoi sa fille s'éloignait de lui sans un mot ou même un geste. Kate perçut sa phrase comme un rejet. "Ma fille…..pas la tienne". Elle se souvenait de leurs conversations passées quand il était encore avec Gina et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir une relation avec Alexis. Aujourd'hui, il l'excluait elle aussi. Et cette constatation lui fit mal car elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place au sein de cette famille. Au début elle avait eu du mal à s'adapter à cette relation fusionnelle que Rick partageait avec sa fille, mais après plusieurs années, elle s'était finalement sentie à l'aise et s'était rapprochée d'Alexis.  
Elle pensait que Castle avait accepté son rôle dans la vie de sa fille mais elle avait tort apparemment.

-Ok, acquiesça-t-elle en baissant la tête déçue et blessée. Quand comptes-tu parler à ta mère et ta fille ?  
-Je ne sais pas…..je suis perdu , continua-t-il sans remarquer son trouble. Je vais attendre que Gates nous contacte….pour prendre une décision.  
-Hum

Buvant son café, il ne savait pas comment aborder leur problème. Finalement, il s'en voulait plus à lui qu'à elle. Toute cette situation, il l'avait acceptée à leur retour du Mexique et ne pouvait donc pas blâmer sa femme qui se démenait jour après jour pour réparer ses erreurs. Il se sentait juste impuissant ce qui l'exaspérait. Le calme s'installa de nouveau et le malaise s'agrandit davantage. Kate ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se murait dans le silence. Interprétant mal son mutisme, elle se leva et murmura peinée :

-Je vais prendre ma douche  
-Kate, déglutit Rick en cherchant à s'excuser et s'expliquer avec elle  
-Oui ?  
-Il…..faut qu'on parle  
-Pas besoin…..j'ai compris, répondit Kate sur un ton las. Je ne t'en veux pas , je te comprends même.  
-Tu me comprends ?  
-Hum…ta famille passe avant tout Rick et tu te dois de la préserver  
-Ma famille ? Tu parles de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en faisant le tour de l'îlot central pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

Le ton résigné et peiné qu'elle avait employé l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et il ne comprenait pas ses raisons.

-Je parle de nous…..et de ta famille  
-Ok, là je suis perdu  
-Castle, tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir pour la pagaille que j'ai mis dans ta famille et….  
-Notre famille, la reprit-il alors qu'elle s'entêtait à regarder le sol.

-...

-Kate, qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?  
-Tu es malheureux…et c'est de ma faute. Tu mérites d'être heureux, tu mérites tellement plus que…moi et…

-Attends, non, ne fais pas ça, la coupa-t-il la peur au ventre en prenant conscience de ses paroles. Kate, je t'aime….tu es….  
-Et je t'aime aussi…..mais regarde-nous, constata Kate en relevant ses yeux baignés de larmes vers lui. On est un désastre à cause de moi. Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça….ta famille mérite de…  
-Notre famille ! arrête de…  
-Castle, on devrait faire une pause  
-Pardon ? s'énerva-t-il cette fois-ci. Ne me parle de pause ! On est marié , on ne fait pas de pause dans un mariage ! et je….  
-Tu devrais passer du temps avec Alexis et Martha. Ta fille a besoin de toi.  
-J'ai besoin d'elle mais j'ai aussi besoin de ma femme. Kate ne fais pas ça. Parle-moi, ne t'éloigne pas….je ne le supporterai pas.

Le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre , ils pouvaient y lire toute la tristesse de ces derniers jours. Kate avait à cœur de réparer ses erreurs. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'effacer pour que Castle puisse reconstruire sa relation avec Alexis…..et elle commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il serait plus heureux sans elle. Avant tout ceci…il était tellement joyeux et heureux…..et maintenant à cause d'elle, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
Lui, ne comprenait pas sa femme. Pourquoi souhait-elle encore faire une pause ? La dernière ne lui avait-elle pas servi de leçon ? Les mots de Gates lui revinrent en mémoire :  
« Pensez-vous qu'elle a compris la leçon ? pensez-vous qu'elle ne recommencera pas si une nouvelle occasion se présente? Après tout, elle avait tout pour être heureuse et pourtant… »

-Parle-moi, Kate  
-Castle, je pense que tu devrais discuter avec Alexis et Martha. L'enquête est pratiquement bouclée et Cohen sera arrêté dans la journée. Tu avais raison hier, quand tu as dis que tous ces mensonges devaient cesser.  
-Parle-moi de nous, répéta-t-il en lui relevant le visage des deux mains. Je me fous de Cohen….parle-moi de toi et moi.  
-On….tu devrais aussi …penser à toi, dit-elle la voix chevrotante . Callie a dit que….  
-Rogriguez est une menteuse et une escroc , depuis quand prends-tu ses paroles en considération? la coupa-t-il calmement. Si c'est le fait que je lui ai parlé hier qui te dérange, je suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin de mettre un point final à tout ceci. Tu as eu l'occasion de le faire dans cette salle d'interrogatoire …..pas moi. Je ne pensais pas te blesser ou…..  
-J'ai tout entendu tu sais, le coupa-t-elle tristement. Je t'ai entendu lui dire que tu avais des sentiments et …  
-Je lui ai surtout dit que je la haïssais elle et sa bande de ripoux  
-Hum, gémit-elle pas convaincue  
-Je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ma femme  
-Je sais, soupira Kate  
-Ok alors où est le problème ?

-...

-Kate, il faut qu'on discute…..on ne peut pas continuer ainsi  
-Le problème, c'est qu'au début j'y ai cru, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui les larmes aux yeux  
-Tu as cru à quoi ?  
-A toi et elle, à la possibilité que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments pour elle…..tu semblais si sincère.  
-Tu as cru que je pouvais l'aimer ? après tout ce qu'on a traversé ? répéta-t-il incrédule  
-Bien sûr que j'y ai cru ! Notre vie est une vraie pagaille ! A cause de moi, on ne vit plus ensemble, on ne peut pas se voir et…  
-Je t'aime Kate….plus que ma propre vie et je n'ai pas besoin de te voir ou même de te toucher pour t'aimer, la coupa-t-il en s'avançant près d'elle pour lui prendre une main et la déposer sur son cœur. Je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort. Tu es « mon tout ».  
-Castle..  
-Je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais de sentiments pour cette Rodriguez. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur ou même douter, ce n'était pas mon intention, je souhaitais juste…mettre un point final à tout ceci. Callie ne représente rien pour moi.  
-Rick, tu es malheureux , dit-elle comme si sa déclaration n'avait servi à rien  
-Je suis malheureux parce que ma femme me parle de pause !  
-J'ai saccagé ta relation avec ta fille et je sais que…  
-Tu n'as rien fait sans mon consentement depuis notre retour du Mexique. Kate, j'ai choisi de te suivre malgré toutes tes réticences. Je suis aussi fautif que toi. Ma relation avec Alexis est…  
-Importante. Et je n'avais aucun droit de m'interposer entre vous deux.  
-Tu ne t'es pas interposée entre nous, tu…  
-Oh arrête, je sais pertinemment que tu m'en veux. C'est ta fille et….  
-Oui c'est la mienne. Mais j'espérais que tu la considérais un peu comme la tienne, lâcha-t-il enfin en la toisant du regard. Je pensais que tu nous voyais enfin comme une famille.

-...

-Kate ?  
-C'est le cas…mais….  
-Mais?  
-Je me souviens très bien de tes craintes quand il s'agissait de Gina et d'Alexis, et je ne veux surtout pas t'embêter avec…  
-Gina ?  
-Hum, déglutit-elle en voyant son étonnement  
-Gina n'est pas toi….Toi, tu es ma femme et…  
-Comme elle l'était, répliqua Kate sur un ton plus doux  
-Non….dans mon cœur je n'ai été marié qu'une seule fois,…..je pensais que tu le savais, assura Rick tristement  
-Castle , je….  
-Pas de pause Kate, s'énerva Rick. Si tu pars cette fois-ci…je ne serai plus là à ton retour. On construit une vie à deux et on ne part pas quand ça nous chante ou quand ça devient difficile. Le mariage ce n'est pas ça. Alors arrête de chercher des excuses avec Alexis ou …..Loksat. Si tu veux partir, dis-le moi…..

-...

-Très bien !  
-…Je ne veux pas partir, avoua-t-elle alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, ce qui le fit s'arrêter net.

-...

-Je ne veux pas partir Castle…je veux une vie avec toi.  
-Sûre? demanda-t-il comme un enfant sans se retourner.

Elle pouvait sentir sa peur et ses appréhensions. Faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, elle se positionna en face de lui et lui déclara :

\- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie…..je ne veux pas partir.  
-Ok, alors arrangeons notre bazar ensemble , dit-il en posant son front contre le sien rassuré par sa réponse.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il avait craint qu'elle ne le quitte. Qu'elle décide de baisser les bras car c'était trop difficile. Il savait que tout n'était pas réglé, qu'ils devaient se reconstruire et réapprendre à se faire confiance, mais il était persuadé qu'ensemble ils pouvaient surmonter des montagnes.

-Ensemble ?  
-Hum…..Always, sourit-il.

Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour les capturer dans un soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir embrassée depuis des années, de ne pas l'avoir tenue dans ses bras depuis une décennie. Ses lèvres dansaient en parfait accord avec celles de Kate qui gémissait sous chacune de ses caresses. Doucement, ils s'apprivoisèrent. La bouche de Castle sur la sienne, ses mains sur ses hanches en une tendre caresse et son odeur n'en fallut pas plus à Kate pour relâcher la pression de ces dernières heures. Elle avait tellement eu peur de devoir dire au revoir à « son monde » que d'être là , à cet instant, dans les bras de son mari, l'émut plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et quand Rick s'aperçut de son trouble, il s'arrêta pour les essuyer avec une infinie douceur.

-T'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle toujours les yeux fermés et en quémandant à nouveau un baiser  
-Je ne m'arrête pas, sourit Castle en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plus d'ardeur cette fois-ci.

Ils avaient besoin de ce contact, besoin de se sentir vivants et surtout ensemble. Le baiser doux au début gagna très vite en intensité. Leurs gestes étaient brusques et précipités, ils avaient à cœur de s'unir rapidement. La durée de leur séparation avait attisé leur désir. Castle releva le débardeur de Kate pour la découvrir torse nu sous ses yeux gourmands

-Sans dessous Mme Castle ? gémit-il en reposant ses lèvres au creux du cou de Kate tout en lui retirant son jogging  
-Je pensais prendre…..une …..douche, haleta-t-elle sous la pression des lèvres de son mari qui s'amusait à la marquer  
-Une douche ? sourit-il en la faisant reculer pour finalement bloquer son corps contre le chambranle de la porte

La fraîcheur du bois de la porte la fit frissonner; pratiquement nus tous les deux puisque simplement en caleçon et en string, ils se nourrissaient de chaque baiser, de chaque caresse.

-Rick, gémit-elle alors que de ses mains Castle lui soulevait les fesses afin qu'elle entoure sa taille avec ses interminables jambes.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui, qu'il aurait pu lui faire l'amour à même le mur. Elle ne se souvenait pas de leurs dernières étreintes, elle avait l'impression que son mari ne l'avait plus touchée ou même embrassée depuis des lustres. Son corps entier était en manque de lui, elle avait l'impression d'être en feu.

-Je ne me souviens pas de notre dernière douche ensemble, avoua Rick en prenant les mains de Kate pour les bloquer virilement au-dessus de sa tête.

Son front posé sur le sien, il savourait cet instant passé avec elle. Les ondulations de sa femme sur son bassin le rendaient fou et son regard en devint noir de désir pour elle.

-Moi non plus ,reconnut-elle en tenant de libérer ses mains pour pouvoir le malmener aussi  
-Non, sourit Rick en la bloquant un peu plus  
-Castle….s'il te plaît….  
-Chut….laisse-toi faire, susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille

Doucement, Castle recula son buste pour permettre à sa main libre de caresser sensuellement sa femme alors que l'autre lui bloquait toujours les poignets. Il adorait la voir frissonner sous son toucher, gémir sous ses assauts. Sa main cajola avec beaucoup de tendresse le galbe de ses seins, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de sa femme, il pouvait y lire toute son impatience. Souriant , il s'amusa un instant à titiller le bout de ses seins avec ses doigts, alors que Kate ondulait outrageusement sur son membre tendu à l'extrême.

-Tu es si impatiente, gémit-il sous ses assauts répétés  
-Pas toi ? sourit-elle  
-Toujours, répondit-il en se jetant littéralement sur ses lèvres.

Relâchant la pression de sa main sur ses bras pour venir lui empoigner les fesses. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre la chambre à coucher où il déposa Kate sur le lit pour la surplomber .

-Et la douche?  
-Pour le deuxième round…..j'ai trop envie de toi Mme Castle, dit-il d'une voix rauque en lui happant de nouveau les lèvres.

Leurs langues dansaient ensemble sur un tempo endiablé, leurs souffles se mêlaient et les premiers râles de plaisir emplissaient la chambre. De ses jambes, elle fit descendre son caleçon alors que Rick plus fougueux lui déchira son string.

-C'est qui l'impatient maintenant ? rit-elle alors qu'il descendait sur son corps en le parsemant de baisers  
-Je ne voudrais pas te faire trop attendre, la taquina-t-il en apposant sa main sur son intimité pour une caresse dont lui seul avait le secret pour la mener au plaisir.  
-Castle, gémit-elle

Ses doigts glissaient de haut en bas sur son bouton de chair alors que sa bouche mordillait , léchait sans relâche ses seins. Sa virilité dressée à l'extrême, il la sentit tressauter sous sa main, alors dans un geste impétueux, il retira ses doigts pour s'enfoncer en elle sans ménagement. Son intrusion, la fit décoller encore plus haut, sa respiration était saccadée, ses jambes étaient engourdies par le plaisir.  
Les va-et-vient de Castle étaient abrupts et rapides, il avait l'impression de pouvoir mourir dans ses bras tellement son plaisir était intense.

-Mon Dieu…..gémit-il la tête dans son cou. Tu m'as…..tellement …..manqué  
-Je…Cas…tle….oui

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Ses pensées étaient totalement sens dessus dessous face au plaisir que lui prodiguait son mari. Son corps moite contre le sien, son sexe qui la remplissait de la plus belle des manières, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et après un dernier coup de rein de Rick , ils décollèrent ensemble dans une synchronisation parfaite…..ensemble comme toujours.

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Leur étreinte avait été sauvage et tellement torride que Kate sentait déjà son envie de lui refaire surface. Ils n'avaient plus partagé un lit depuis le Mexique, ils n'avaient plus été "eux"…..depuis tellement de temps.

-ça va ? chuchota Rick en lui caressant tendrement le dos  
-Oh que oui, soupira-t-elle en embrassant son torse  
-Tu es sûre ? je veux dire….  
-Quoi?  
-On n'a pas vraiment pris notre temps et je…..  
-C'était parfait Rick, sourit-elle devant sa bienveillance. J'adore ton côté sauvage…..même si mes dessous le déplorent  
-Je n'y peux rien….si tes fesses sont aussi excitantes  
-Mes fesses, hein? le taquina-t-elle en lui embrassant le cou  
-Hum….ok …ton corps entier est un appel au meurtre de tes dessous  
-Idiot, sourit Kate en lui caressant tendrement le front tout en sueur  
-C'était….exceptionnel  
-Hum…..tu as aimé alors ?  
-Oh oui  
-Même le moment où ? sourit-elle en paraphrasant leur premier matin ce qui attendrit Castle  
-Même le moment où…j'ai adoré  
-Bien….moi aussi  
-Alors c'est du sérieux ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage. C'est pas genre..oh je viens de me prendre une cuite, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je suis en pleine crise ?  
-Bourrée ? sérieux ? rit-elle à sa réplique  
-Hum…..alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? ricana-t-il lui aussi  
-Eh bien…on pourrait prendre une douche….  
-Et se savonner ?  
-Oh que oui…..on pourrait aussi…..faire tu sais ….ce qu'on sait si bien faire sous une douche, répliqua-t-elle sensuellement en descendant langoureusement sa main vers la virilité de Rick  
-Coquine, râla-t-il de plaisir sous sa manœuvre alors ses lèvres descendaient sur son buste.

De sa langue, elle redessinait chaque contour de son torse alors que ses doigts poursuivaient leur douce torture sur le membre tendu de Rick. Les soupirs et gémissements de son mari la firent sourire….alors que sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement du sud, elle s'immobilisa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Kate, râla Rick de mécontentement  
-Chut ! paniqua-t-elle en lui mettant une main sur la bouche  
-Katherine Beckett…..tes vêtements dans le salon, c'est une nouvelle mode ? s'exclama la voix de Lanie amusée

* * *

 _ **Isabelle : Merci pour ce joli commentaire. j'adore les clins d'oeil à la série comme tu as pu le remarquer dans ce nouveau chapitre aussi.**_

 _ **julie91: L'arrestation de Cohen...sera certainement dans le prochain chapitre...ou le suivant ça dépend la longueur du chapitre.**_

 _ **Caskett71: Ils vont devoir faire face aux deux rouquines "ensemble" et se reconstruire ensuite. PS: à quand la suite de ta fic ? j'attends l'arriver de Kate et du motard**_

 _ **rhane: Kate aussi a cru à ce que disait Castle à Callie, c'est ce qui l'a fait douter. Les clins d'oeil à la série c'est ma spécialité**_

 _ **virginie. pascual : C'est la pagaille , chez les Castle !**_

 _ **Elo: Kate prend toute la mesure de ses erreurs, elle va devoir maintenant s'expliquer avec Alexis et Martha qui l'ont soutenu au détriment de Rick**_

 _ **isisisi79: Merci à toi de me lire et de commenter. ça pousse à continuer à écrire.**_

 _ **Bon , suite à la nouvelle d'ABC hier de ne pas reconduire Stana pour une neuvième saison, je suis plus que déçue et j'ai du mal écrire.**_

 _ **Mon déménagement est terminée et j'attend avec impatience ma connexion internet . J'espère pouvoir vous donner le chapitre suivant rapidement mais tout dépendra d'orange lol et de mon gout à écrire la suite car franchement une saison 9 sans Kate...c'est déprimant et se sera sans moi.**_

 _ **Bonne journée à tous et merci pour vos coms.**_


	36. Chapter 36

De sa langue, elle redessinait chaque contour de son torse alors que ses doigts poursuivaient leur douce torture sur le membre tendu de Rick. Les soupirs et gémissements de son mari la firent sourire….alors que sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement du sud, elle s'immobilisa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Kate, râla Rick de mécontentement  
-Chut ! paniqua-t-elle en lui mettant une main sur la bouche  
-Katherine Beckett…..tes vêtements dans le salon, c'est une nouvelle mode ? s'exclama la voix de Lanie amusée

 **CHAPITRE 36**

* * *

-Kate , chuchota Rick alors que cette dernière s'était figée en entendant Lanie  
-Tu m'as dit qu'on avait l'appartement ! répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche en se levant précipitamment pour chercher de quoi s'habiller dans la commode  
-Pour la nuit ..oui…mais j'ai omis de dire qu'elle devait venir récupérer ses affaires pour aller bosser aujourd'hui.  
-Sans blague, pesta-t-elle en enfilant un leggings et un tee-shirt  
-Ce n'est rien…c'est Lanie

Kate se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

-Ce que je veux dire….c'est que la dernière fois c'était ton père alors…..Lanie…..je veux dire ….. heu ….. oublie, bégaya Rick devant les traits colériques de sa femme  
-Castle, habille-toi! chuchota-t-elle exaspérée par la situation  
-Heu….chérie….mes vêtements sont dans la salle de bain, déglutit Castle sans bouger d'un iota du lit  
-Kate ? je peux entrer ? demanda Lanie derrière la porte  
-Heu….non, attends ! s'exclama cette dernière en courant vers la porte pour se retourner ensuite vers Castle. -Ne bouge pas, je reviens.  
-Où veux-tu que j'aille, sourit-il  
-Mets au moins ton caleçon !  
-Je vais attendre que tu sortes pour ça, il ne faudrait pas que notre amie voie tous mes jolis attributs , la taquina-t-il en reprenant contenance  
-Très drôle, marmonna Kate en sortant rapidement de la chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Lanie tout sourire  
-Alors ? bien dormi ?  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Disons que moi, mes affaires sont dans ma chambre et non dans le salon, rigola Lanie en lui tendant son jogging et son haut  
-Hum…merci, répondit cette dernière en récupérant ses vêtements avant de rejoindre la salle de bain avec Lanie sur les talons  
-Dis….je vais faire d'autres trouvailles ?  
-ça t'amuse , hein ?  
-Plutôt oui….les Castle n'ont pas été sages cette nuit  
-Et toi, où étais-tu d'ailleurs ? demanda Kate en se retournant pour la dévisager les habits de Rick à la main  
-Heu…chez un ami  
-Un ami, hein? sourit Kate heureuse de la mettre à son tour mal à l'aise. Cet ami ne s'appellerait pas Javier?  
-ça se pourrait..  
-Allez accouche  
-Accoucher ? non , je me suis protégée Honey, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, éluda Lanie en repartant en direction de la cuisine  
-Lanie !  
-Je vous prépare un café….vous avez dû rattraper le temps perdu…alors un peu de caféine vous fera du bien !  
-Tout comme toi! s'exclama Beckett

Entrant dans la chambre, elle sourit en contemplant son mari qui se scrutait en caleçon devant le miroir.

-ça va mon cœur?  
-Oui …où est Lanie ? demanda-t-il penaud  
-Elle nous fait du café  
-Ok, sourit-il en s'approchant de sa femme pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tu m'en veux ?  
-Non…j'ai été surprise c'est tout…et puis c'est Lanie  
-Ce n'est pas ton père  
-Non et heureusement, une fois m'a suffi, soupira-t-elle en se remémorant la scène

 _Flashback_

 _Cela faisait huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Après leur week-end aux hamptons,écourté par le meurtre d'un dealer, ils n'avaient plus réitéré d'escapade._  
 _Jusqu'à ce vendredi soir, où Kate avait surpris Rick en sortant du commissariat plus tôt et en le récupérant avec sa Harley pour un week-end qu'elle espérait cette fois-ci reposant et stimulant en même temps._  
 _Castle avait été enchanté par son idée et la tenue que portait sa petite amie l'avait fait s'extasier. Vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir noir sur sa moto , elle avait fait chavirer son cœur et tous ses sens . Elle lui avait ensuite tendu un casque et après plus de deux bonnes heures de route, ils étaient arrivés au cabanon des Beckett._

 _-Je sais que c'est rudimentaire et bien loin du luxe des Hamptons mais…._  
 _-C'est parfait, la coupa-t-il en souriant comme un bienheureux devant la cabane._

 _Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle l'emmènerait un jour dans ce lieu cher à son cœur . Il était ému et tellement reconnaissant qu'elle le fasse entrer dans sa vie à part entière. Main dans la main, ils avaient pénétré dans la maison sous les yeux curieux de Rick qui en découvrait tout le charme essentiellement dû à la décoration rustique . Tout était fabriqué en bois à l'intérieur. Des photographies de la famille Beckett jonchaient les murs. La pièce principale devait faire à peine 15m2 mais une sensation de chaleur s'en dégageait._

 _-ça te plaît? demanda Kate en déposant son casque et ses gants sur la table centrale_  
 _-C'est….génial_  
 _-Sûr ? parce que si tu préfères l'hôtel on peut…._  
 _-Kate, je t'assure, je suis aux anges_  
 _-Ok, soupira-t-elle soulagée._

 _Tendrement il l'embrassa et encercla sa taille. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait rêvé que d'une seule chose…lui ôter sa combinaison si sexy pour lui faire l'amour._

 _-Cette tenue m'a fait fantasmer pendant des années, avoua-t-il la voix rauque de désir_  
 _-C'est la première fois que tu la vois_  
 _-Hum…..mais je t'ai imaginée….tellement de fois…_  
 _-Ah oui ? sourit-elle heureuse qu'il en dévoile un peu plus sur ses sentiments_  
 _-Oh oui! Cette moto et cette tenue m'ont valu de nombreuses douches froides, continua Rick en descendant la fermeture éclair de la combinaison de Kate pour la découvrir en soutien-gorge rouge dessous._

 _Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise devant cette vision torride qu'elle lui renvoyait. Heureuse de son effet, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour attiser encore plus son désir et lui murmura en lui retirant à son tour son haut :_

 _-C'est comme dans tes rêves, writer-boy ?_

 _Cette réplique finit de l'achever. La bouche ouverte et le regard ancré sur son corps, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits._

 _-Castle ? sourit-elle_  
 _-Tu es…une véritable… diablesse, répondit Rick en se jetant sur elle_

 _Leurs langues dansèrent à une vitesse folle, le baiser fût ardent et l'urgence de leur désir les emporta en une seconde. Virilement Castle déposa Kate sur la table de la cuisine et descendit dangereusement avec sa bouche près de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon._

 _-Rick , gémit Kate alors que sa main se faufilait sous ses dessous_

 _Souriant face à son gémissement, il remonta sur son corps en le parsemant de baisers quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit._

 _-Mais….qu'est…que, blêmit Jim Beckett une canne pêche dans la main_  
 _-Papa! s'écria Kate en se relevant précipitamment pour cacher sa nudité derrière Castle qui n'en menait pas large_  
 _-Kathie….je…._

 _Il en avait perdu les mots. Ses yeux restaient figés sur Castle à moitié nu devant lui qui tentait de remonter sa braguette nerveusement_

 _-Je suis désolée…je te croyais à San Diego pour une affaire, tentait de s'expliquer Beckett rouge de honte_  
 _-Je suis rentré plus tôt et j'ai voulu profiter de la tranquillité de la cabane pour le week-end_  
 _-Tout comme nous, dit Rick sans réfléchir alors que son beau-père le dévisageait_  
 _-Castle!_  
 _-Heu…non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…mais la dernière fois , on a été dérangé par un cadavre dans ma piscine alors un endroit reculé du monde, nous a paru plus logique cette fois-ci pour..._  
 _-Rick! le coupa Kate devant l'effarement de Jim face aux explications de l'écrivain_  
 _-Non…heu….désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, je dis n'importe quoi, vous n'avez rien d'un cadavre et j'adore le monde et…._  
 _-Vous devriez arrêter là …Mr Castle, répondit le père Beckett qui reprenait des couleurs_  
 _-Papa, je suis désolée…il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit par moments._  
 _-Je vais sortir et vous permettre de vous rhabiller_  
 _-Heu…oui_  
 _-Ensuite je pourrai enfin discuter avec ce qui te sert de petit ami, sourit Jim en sortant ._  
 _-Hein..…quoi ? s'inquiéta Castle en regardant Kate_

 _Fin du Flashback_

-Kate ?  
-Hum  
-ça va ?  
-Oui..excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je repensais à la cabane et….à mon père  
-Ouch….c'était….  
-Gênant  
-C'est vrai, reconnut-il  
-Et maintenant c'est Lanie, ajouta -t-elle en soupirant  
-Oui, et heureusement avec elle, je ne crains rien  
-Tu ne craignais rien non plus avec mon père  
-Ah oui ? tu oublies le passage où il m'a montré toutes ses armes et où il m'a menacé de m'utiliser comme cible si jamais je te faisais du mal !  
-Ok….mais tous les pères font ça, non ? sourit-elle en repensant à la scène qui à l'époque l'avait mise hors d'elle  
-Non ! moi j'ai simplement porté une tenue sanglante avec une fausse tête !  
-Et tu as pointé une arme sur Ashley, l'informa-t-elle  
-Ok…j'aurais dû le menacer ensuite quand on connaît la fin  
-Rick!  
-Quoi ? ça a marché avec moi, non ? la taquina-t-il  
-Sérieux ? tu restes avec moi simplement par peur de représailles de mon père  
-Non bien sûr  
-Tant mieux  
-Je reste parce que j'ai surtout peur des tiennes, plaisanta Castle  
-Tu es…..  
-Le café est prêt ! hurla la voix de Lanie ce qui les fit sursauter au milieu de leurs joutes verbales  
-Elle a décidé de gâcher tous nos moments, aujourd'hui ? bougonna Rick en embrassant tendrement sa femme dans le cou  
-Mon dieu… elle ne va pas arrêter de me poser des questions.  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien  
-Non crois-moi, assura Kate en s'arquant sous les caresses de son mari dans son dos  
-Franchement? elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle ne va pas te poser tant de questions que ça.  
-Tu ne la connais pas  
-Que veux-tu qu'elle te demande? sourit-il amusé en passant ses mains sous son pantalon pour cajoler tendrement le galbe de ses fesses  
-Oh plutôt simple….alors comment c'était, girl ? et ces retrouvailles? c'était chaud à quel point? vous avez enchaîné les rounds ?  
-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? rigola Rick en la contemplant  
-Non…et encore je suis soft  
-Ok..d'accord, dis-lui que c'est privé et que…  
-Tu crois que ça l'arrête, soupira-t-elle en le coupant pour poser sa tête sur son torse.

Délicatement, il remonta ses mains pour venir effleurer son dos ce qui la fit frissonner. Leur session avait été interrompue et les effleurements de son mari attisaient à nouveau son désir de lui. Essayant de rester concentrée, elle murmura sans bouger :

-Tu devrais t'habiller avant qu'elle ne s'imagine encore autre chose  
-Hum…dis, que lui dirais-tu?  
-Pardon? s'étonna Kate en relevant la tête pour le regarder  
-Si tu devais lui parler de notre ….round…que lui dirais-tu? demanda Castle soucieux  
-Rick….je ne lui dirais rien, assura cette dernière en sortant de ses bras pour lui tendre le reste de ses affaires  
-Mais si tu devais, insista ce dernier  
-Quoi ? tu t'inquiètes de tes performances, le taquina-t-elle  
-Non…c'est bon, murmura Castle en enfilant sa chemise, déçu qu'elle prenne ses inquiétudes à la légère  
-Castle c'était parfait ,comme d'habitude  
-Sûre ? tu sais tu peux me le dire si..  
-Où est le problème ?  
-Il n'y en a pas je t'assure  
-Castle ?  
-Disons qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour depuis des lustres , enfin sauf si tu comptes notre session "placard au poste " et…, dit-il hésitant  
-Et ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps, je suis désolé  
-Castle, je n'ai pas pris le temps moi, non plus  
-C'est juste que je souhaitais…que ce soit parfait et non pas….précipité  
-C'était parfait. Et je te l'ai dit, j'adore quand tu me fais l'amour avec autant de passion et d'urgence. J'adore ce côté de toi  
-Tu préfères ça…à la tendresse ?  
-J'aime toutes les façons avec laquelle tu me fais l'amour mon cœur. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de tes performances. Faire l'amour avec toi est toujours…orgasmique, assura cette dernière en l'enlaçant à la taille pour l'embrasser  
-Ok, sourit Castle rassuré  
-Ok….alors allons prendre ce café avec Lanie.

Commissariat du douzième

Victoria Gates était arrivée aux aurores au poste. A six heures du matin, elle avait été réveillée par le directeur du FBI qui lui assurait son soutien pour l'arrestation de David Cohen. Toutes les preuves fournies par le douzième avaient été examinées et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le numéro deux de la CIA avait commandité le meurtre d'une équipe entière du FBI. Ils avaient ensuite discuté tous les deux des modalités de l'arrestation.  
Selon James Comey, une équipe serait prête à intervenir en fin de matinée dans les bureaux de la CIA à Washington. Il avait envisagé un délai plus court, mais Gates lui avait rappelé que cette enquête avait été entièrement menée par le Capitaine Beckett et qu'elle devrait avoir l'occasion de la terminer comme il se doit. Après moult hésitations, Comey avait abdiqué et avait décrété que Beckett pourrait conduire l'arrestation si et seulement si, cette dernière avait le FBI en renfort derrière elle.  
Gates n'avait pas objecté car en demandant le soutien de Comey, elle espérait bien avoir le FBI avec eux au moment de pénétrer dans les locaux de la CIA.  
Après avoir raccroché, elle s'était préparée rapidement afin de rejoindre Beckett au poste. Mais ne la trouvant pas en y arrivant, elle décida de l'appeler.

Appartement de Lanie

C'est toute sourire que Lanie servit le café à Kate et Rick. Elle adorait les voir aussi gênés tous les deux. On aurait dit deux adolescents pris en faute et elle jubilait à l'idée de les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Posant le sucre sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, elle demanda naturellement en désignant le plan de travail où ils déjeunaient:

-J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas posé tes fesses là-dessus?

A la question de la légiste, Castle recracha son café alors que Lanie ne lâchait pas Kate du regard :

-Tu t'es bien permise de mettre les tiennes sur mon bureau au commissariat !  
-Oui enfin bon…je mange là-dessus, bougonna Lanie en réponse à la réplique de Beckett qui avait fait mouche  
-D'ailleurs tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'avec Espo ça redevenait sérieux? enchaîna Kate, espérant éviter l'inquisition de son amie  
-Hey…ho…tout doux Capitaine ! sourit cette dernière en tendant une serviette à Castle pour qu'il éponge son café  
-Toi et Javier ? demanda surpris Rick  
-Non…enfin si…mais on n'officialise rien…on veut prendre notre temps  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi Castle?  
-Pourquoi veux-tu prendre ton temps? Je veux dire, vous vous connaissez depuis tellement d'années, pourquoi ne pas vivre cet amour pleinement ?

Kate le regardait amoureusement. Les cheveux en bataille, une tasse de café à la main , il semblait réellement préoccupé par l'avenir de ses deux amis.

-C'est son côté romantique, sourit Kate  
-Eh bien ….je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mon côté romantique qui parle mais c'est tellement plus extasiant de faire l'amour à sa femme qu'à sa petite amie, dit-il naturellement en haussant les épaules  
-Tiens donc et pourquoi ? demanda Lanie contente d'en connaître un peu plus sur eux  
-Castle..  
-J'aime l'idée d'étreindre MA femme, celle avec qui je suis lié. Je lui appartiens comme elle m'appartient , et ce constat ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir d'elle.  
-Oh c'est mignon, le taquina Lanie  
-Le fait que j'ai envie de Kate ? plaisanta Castle  
-Rick!

\- Non parce que je saurais mignon en PERMANENCE, répliqua-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe

-Castle! s'exclama sa femme excédée par ses révélations, ce qui le fit sourire  
-Je trouve simplement dommage de ne pas vous laisser une véritable chance. Si ce n'est pas le bon, ce n'est pas très grave mais sinon…  
-Sinon ?  
-La vie est trop courte pour vivre avec des « si »

La phrase de Castle la laissa sans voix. Il avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots que Royce des années auparavant.

-ça va ? demanda inquiet son mari qui s'était aperçu de son trouble  
-Hum…oui, sourit-elle alors que son téléphone portable sonnait. Excusez-moi, il est dans ma chambre.

Suivant sa femme d'un regard empli de tendresse, il se surprit à penser que dès ce soir….si l'arrestation avait lieu aujourd'hui, sa vie reprendrait le bon chemin.

-Je vous envie  
-Pardon?  
-Toi et Kate…..ce que vous avez est précieux , tu sais  
-Je sais, sourit Rick. C'est pourquoi tu devrais donner une chance à Espo  
-Javier et moi…..ce n'est pas comme vous deux, soupira-t-elle  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Quand vous êtes ensemble, vous rayonnez, vous êtes le couple parfait  
-Parfait ? non…..rien n'est parfait dans la vie. Le fait que ma femme habite avec toi le prouve  
-Oui….mais malgré ça, vous êtes tellement complices  
-Je…..  
-On doit aller au poste, le coupa Kate qui revenait comme une furie vers la cuisine  
-Au poste ? pourquoi ? s'étonna Rick  
-Le FBI nous couvre…on peut arrêter Cohen en fin de matinée ! s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie  
-Alors c'est ….fini ?  
-Oui….toute cette affaire est enfin terminée

Loft des Castle

Il était rentré rassuré et soulagé. Kate l'avait déposé avant d'aller au commissariat pour qu'il puisse se changer. Il lui avait promis de faire au plus vite et lui avait demandé de l'attendre avant de partir car il souhaitait être présent pour l'arrestation.  
Entrant dans l'appartement, il prit son téléphone pour avertir son père. La veille, il l'avait rencontré avant de rejoindre Kate chez Lanie.  
Il lui avait expliqué, ainsi qu'à Vikram, que l'enquête touchait à sa fin et en avait profité pour les remercier de leur aide.  
Commençant à pianoter les numéros sur son cellulaire, il fut interrompu par trois petits coups à la porte d'entrée. Se précipitant pour aller ouvrir, il s'exclama en pensant que c'était Kate :

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de….

Le visage qu'il avait en face de lui le stoppa net dans sa phrase. La main sur la porte, il se figea devant l'imposante stature de cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Mr Castle, ravi de vous rencontrer en chair et en os

-...

-Oh ! je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis même pas présenté  
-Je sais qui vous êtes, grinça Castle sans se démonter  
-Bien. Puis-je entrer ou dois-je procéder de la manière forte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme en sortant son arme pour la pointer sur lui.

Ne bougeant pas d'un iota, son visiteur rajouta en armant le glock :

-Allons….dois-je réellement m'énerver ?

Sans un mot, Castle ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour le laisser entrer.

-Après vous je vous en prie, sourit l'individu  
-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Rick en avançant dans le salon  
-D'abord vous allez poser votre téléphone. Je souhaite une entrevue…..en tête à tête.

S'exécutant Rick déposa son cellulaire et rajouta hargneusement :

-Et maintenant ?  
-Maintenant ? sourit ce dernier. Vous pensiez pouvoir faire tomber l'un des hommes les plus puissants de ce pays sans conséquence ? Vous pensiez détruire ma vie sans que j'y mette mon grain de sel ?  
-Cohen , je…..  
-Vous et votre fliquette allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait ! s'excéda David Cohen  
-Non, c'est vous qui allez payer ! assura Castle sans se démonter. Vous avez détruit toutes ces vies, pour quoi? le pouvoir ? Des hommes et des femmes, des familles détruites…vous devrez répondre de vos actes.  
-Oh mais j'y compte bien, sourit ce dernier. Mais contrairement à Braken, je vais faire en sorte que Beckett pourrisse en enfer ! Si je tombe, croyez-moi j'entraînerai votre femme avec moi  
-Vous ne pouvez rien contre elle ! elle est sous la protection du FBI désormais, mentit Rick espérant trouver une échappatoire  
-Oui….mais vous…vous êtes entre les mains de la CIA, sourit ce dernier. Et si je veux détruire cette salope, il suffit juste que j'appuie sur la détente, rétorqua ce dernier.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se jaugeaient du regard. Cohen avait un sourire satisfait et il se délectait de ce moment. Rick, lui, cherchait une issue. Il savait que l'homme en face de lui, n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre à bout portant. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de gagner du temps quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

-N'y pensez même pas, l'avertit Cohen  
-Il s'agit de ma femme, si je ne réponds pas, elle se doutera qu'il y a un problème

Prenant l'iphone de Rick , il vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de Beckett à l'autre bout du fil. Désireux de s'amuser un peu plus avec l'écrivaillon, il lui déclara sur un ton froid et autoritaire en lui tendant le cellulaire:

-Un seul mot de travers et je vous abats avec votre femme au téléphone  
-Heu…..oui, déglutit Rick en cherchant et pesant chaque mot.

Commissariat de police

Beckett était arrivée depuis plus d'une heure. Elle tournait en rond comme un animal en cage depuis plusieurs minutes sous les yeux amusés des gars .

-Calme-toi, sourit Espo assis sur le sofa de son bureau  
-Que je me calme ! C'est fini, j'ai tellement hâte de boucler ce type et de revenir à une vie normale  
-Dans quelques heures, ton vœu sera exaucé , déclara Ryan  
-Hum….le FBI m'envoie des SUV. Ils doivent partir dans une trentaine de minutes.  
-Tu y vas avec Castle ?  
-Oui…j'attends qu'il arrive, répondit Kate en faisant les cent pas son téléphone à la main.  
-Appelle-le, tu nous donnes le tournis. Et en plus, ton métrosexuel de mari doit encore se pomponner à l'heure actuelle.  
-Tu exagères Javi, sourit Kate en observant son iphone  
-Non, je suis réaliste…

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, elle décida de l'appeler sous les yeux rieurs des bros :

-Castle  
-Eh!….c'est moi, déclara Kate en se tournant pour préserver un semblant d'intimité. Tu arrives bientôt ?  
-Non, j'allais te téléphoner, je ne pourrai pas venir….Alexis vient d'arriver au loft  
-Lex ? Et tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kate en pensant à la réaction de la jeune Castle face à tous leurs mensonges  
-Oui, oui, elle est folle de joie pour nous deux  
-Sérieux ?  
-Oui….heu….je dois te laisser  
-Très bien, Castle, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Parfaitement  
-Je t'appelle plus tard ?  
-Oui ça marche  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure, répondit-elle déçue qu'il expédie aussi vite la conversation  
-Je t'aime Kathie  
-Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en raccrochant.

* * *

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Je crois que nous sommes tous sur le choc de la nouvelle . Pour la première fois en huit années, je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'être au final de la saison. Castle sans Beckett n'est pas Castle. Mais comme certains l'on écrit, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à immortaliser notre grande Stana Katic alors Kate Beckett dans nos fics.

désoler pour mes retards de chapitre, mais suite à mon déménagement , j'attends encore qu'orange m'ouvre ma ligne, ils ont du retard.

Sinon , j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ...à vos commentaires.


	37. Chapter 37

_Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, elle décida de l'appeler sous les yeux rieurs des bros :_

 _-Castle_  
 _-Eh!….c'est moi, déclara Kate en se tournant pour préserver un semblant d'intimité. Tu arrives bientôt ?_  
 _-Non, j'allais te téléphoner, je ne pourrai pas venir….Alexis vient d'arriver au loft_  
 _-Lex ? Et tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kate en pensant à la réaction de la jeune Castle face à tous leurs mensonges_  
 _-Oui, oui, elle est folle de joie pour nous deux_  
 _-Sérieux ?_  
 _-Oui….heu….je dois te laisser_  
 _-Très bien, Castle, tu es sûr que ça va ?_  
 _-Parfaitement_  
 _-Je t'appelle plus tard ?_  
 _-Oui ça marche_  
 _-Ok, à tout à l'heure, répondit-elle déçue qu'il expédie aussi vite la conversation_  
 _-Je t'aime Kathie_  
 _-Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en raccrochant._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 37**

* * *

-Un problème ? s'inquiéta Javier devant la mine soucieuse de son Capitaine, le téléphone toujours en main  
-Non…Castle ne vient pas , il est avec sa fille  
-Oh…ils doivent certainement discuter de ….toute cette situation  
-Hum…..Je vais rejoindre Gates et le FBI en bas  
-Ne t'inquiète pas? je suis certain qu'Alexis comprendra votre choix  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Javi, soupira-t-elle anxieuse  
-Kate  
-Je ne comprends même pas mon choix alors comment veux-tu qu'elle le comprenne, s'expliqua Kate en se tournant vers la porte pour partir  
-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? proposa Kévin pour ne pas la laisser seule à cet instant  
-Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas ma première arrestation, sourit-elle devant son inquiétude à son égard.

Ce n'était pas sa première arrestation mais elle aurait aimé que Rick soit à ses côtés pour celle-ci. Ils avaient tant souffert de cette situation, qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginé faire ça sans lui. Déçue, la main sur la poignée, elle se figea brusquement comme frappée par une évidence

-Beckett, tu vas bien ?  
-Kathie…il a dit Kathie, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les gars  
-Quoi ?  
-Castle, il m'a appelé Kathie, répéta Kate dubitative en se tournant vers les bros  
-Et alors ?  
-Personne ne m'appelle ainsi à part mon père, il le sait !  
\- Il a certainement voulu plaisanter ou te titiller, il adore faire ça  
-Non….il a dit « Kathie »  
-Kate  
-Les gars, envoyez des renforts chez moi !  
-Tu ne penses pas que tu es….  
-C'est un ordre! cria-t-elle en sortant du bureau à toute allure, complètement paniquée

Son portable toujours à la main, elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'au parking souterrain. Son cœur tambourinait, son angoisse culminait au son des derniers mots de son mari et cette peur qui la tiraillait depuis le début de cette enquête explosa dans tout son être. Montant dans la Crown Victoria, elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues en appelant le central :

-Central, on vous écoute  
-Ici le Capitaine Beckett, numéro de badge: 41319, je veux que vous envoyez des renforts à mon domicile au 595 Broome Street.  
-Capitaine, de quel code s'agit-il pour l'envoi des renforts?  
-Il s'agit d'un…10-53, déglutit Kate en pensant que Rick pouvait être blessé  
-Des hommes armés ?  
-Je n'en sais rien! Envoyez-moi ces fichus renforts ! s'exclama-t-elle en raccrochant pour appeler Gates au plus vite.

Elle devait être certaine….être sûre que son mauvais pressentiment était avéré.

-Gates, fit la voix de son ancienne chef dans son cellulaire  
-Victoria, il faut que vous me traciez le portable de David Cohen  
-C'est une plaisanterie ?  
\- Non!  
-Beckett, si nous faisons ça, il risque d'être au courant dans l'heure qui suit et...  
-On s'en moque! je veux savoir s'il se trouve chez moi !  
-Chez vous ? mais pourquoi pensez-vous…  
-Chef, maintenant ! cria Kate le pied sur l'accélérateur

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que tout se passait simultanément , à la fois au ralenti et en accéléré, elle n'aurait su comment expliquer cette peur irrationnelle qui la saisissait.  
« Kathie », il l'avait appelé « Kathie »…..Son estomac se noua , ses mains tremblèrent et sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.  
Elle revit tous les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Castle : sa rencontre, leur partenariat, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit, leur mariage….Tous ces flashs envahirent son esprit comme si son subconscient la préparait à l'inévitable.

-Kate, vous êtes toujours là ? demanda Gates au bout de quelques minutes

Au ton employé par Beckett, elle avait arrêté de tergiverser et avait effectué le traçage d'appel grâce à l'aide précieuse de Tory.

-Oui  
-J'ai envoyé l'équipe du FBI chez vous et une équipe du SWAT, les lieutenants Esposito et Ryan sont en route aussi.  
-Mon dieu…non, gémit-elle en raccrochant

Pendant une fraction seconde, elle espéra se tromper. Rick ne l'avait peut-être pas interpellée ainsi parce qu'il était en danger mais la réalité la frappa de nouveau de plein fouet. En effet, Alexis "folle de joie" pour eux malgré leurs mensonges et "Kathie", trop d'indices pour attirer son attention. Et l'inciter à se méfier en lui faisant passer un message pour l'avertir du danger comme elle-même l'avait fait lors d'une précédente affaire.  
Arrivée à destination la première, elle lança un appel à toutes les autres patrouilles en renfort :

-Éteignez vos gyrophares et garez-vous hors de portée de vue ! Attendez les ordres !

Son ton était froid et autoritaire. Elle ne souhaitait pas mettre la vie de son mari en danger à cause d' une simple erreur. Sortant de la voiture, elle pénétra dans l'immeuble et prit les escaliers. Montant une à une les marches plus vite les unes que les autres, elle se surprit à prier lorsque son téléphone sonna :

-Beckett, dit-elle à bout de souffle au dernier étage  
-L'équipe du SWAT devrait être là d'ici une demi-heure et…  
-Castle n'a pas une demi-heure, décréta Kate paniquée à Gates  
-Beckett vous devez suivre le protocole de….  
-On parle de mon mari Victoria ! Je ne sais même pas s'il est blessé ou pire  
-Kate, il faut que…..

Alors qu'elle allait terminer sa phrase, un coup de feu la coupa dans son élan.

-Non, non, non, paniqua Kate en ouvrant la porte de l'escalier qui donnait sur son étage

-Beckett, vous….

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle éteignit son téléphone et accourut devant chez elle.

 _Loft des Castle_

Debout l'un en face de l'autre, Rick espérait de tout son cœur que Kate ait bien compris son message. Il sentait que l'étau se resserrait sur lui et il n'avait qu'un seul regret : sa fille et sa mère.  
Il allait mourir sans avoir pu mettre à plat tous ses mensonges. La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur .

-Vous devriez vous asseoir, sourit Cohen en joignant le geste à la parole  
-Allez-y faites comme chez vous, pesta Rick  
-Je dois dire que je ne sais pas si je suis impressionné par votre femme ou navré pour un tel gâchis. Elle aurait pu vivre normalement mais cette soif de justice la rend complètement….naïve et irréfléchie  
-Vous avez tué sa mère  
-Non…..j'ai juste convaincu William de s'en charger. La décision finale ne venait pas de moi.  
-Tout comme cette équipe du FBI ?  
-Dans la vie il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour arriver à notre but ultime, déclara-t-il naturellement. Et j'étais à deux doigts d'y parvenir sans l'entêtement de votre femme.  
-Vous….  
-Vous auriez pu être heureux tous les deux, j'avais décidé après l'arrestation de Braken de faire table rase du passé mais ce fichu mémo est ressorti et malgré mes nombreux avertissements , vous avez continué tête baissée tous les deux.

-...

-J'aimerais savoir une chose Mr Castle,… est-ce la soif de justice le leitmotiv dans votre couple ? ricana Cohen. Je comprends , vous vous êtes connus sur des enquêtes, il y a eu l'affaire Johanna Beckett et William Braken mais je pensais que, depuis votre union, vous souhaitiez une vie de famille comme toute personne normale.  
-Grâce à des gens comme ma femme , les rues sont plus sûres et les personnes de votre espèce se retrouvent derrière les barreaux, grinça Rick  
-Ou chez vous avec une arme prête à faire feu, sourit Cohen. Cette soif de justice valait-elle tous ces sacrifices ? ce but ultime ? Vous allez mourir, votre femme sera veuve et votre fille orpheline…..mais vous avez raison , les prisons seront plus remplies grâce à des gens comme vous, assura ce dernier en se levant pour se diriger vers Castle. Vous allez vous asseoir maintenant.  
-Sinon ?  
-Sinon ? ….quand votre femme va arriver elle ne découvrira qu'un cadavre gisant sur le sol de son salon  
-Et si je m'assieds ?déglutit Castle en regardant le fauteuil devant lui  
-Eh bien, vous pourrez lui faire vos adieux. Je suis plutôt conciliant aujourd'hui.  
-On risque d'attendre des heures dans ce cas, Kate n'est pas…  
-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je ne suis pas Brown , ni Braken. Votre « Kathie » va bientôt arriver avec certainement l'équipe du SWAT . On va donc fermer les rideaux et l'attendre patiemment .  
-Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?  
-A elle ? rien. Je veux qu'elle vive avec le poids de toutes ses erreurs. Je veux qu'elle se lève tous les jours avec tous les remords du monde. Je vais anéantir votre femme.  
-Ma femme vous abattra au moment même où elle vous aura dans son viseur. Vous ne pourrez pas l'anéantir. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle se relève toujours ! cracha Castle dont l'angoisse s'accentuait de seconde en seconde  
-La mort n'est qu'un sacrifice parmi tant d'autres pour moi. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre derrière des barreaux. Mais avant cela, je veux voir la peine dans son regard, quand elle découvrira son désastre, sourit Cohen en pointant son arme sur le visage de Rick. J'ai dit "assis" !  
-Et je dis non! refusa Rick tentant de trouver une solution.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le plan de Cohen se réaliser. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'abattre sous les yeux impuissants de sa femme. Levant son arme en l'air, David Cohen tira une fois, comme pour l'avertir que la deuxième balle lui arriverait en pleine tête.  
Son visage était tendu mais tellement déterminé , que lorsqu'il abaissa son arme une nouvelle fois sur son visage, le cœur de Rick loupa quelques battements.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé mourir de cette façon, ici chez lui. Sa vie défila sous ses yeux et la nostalgie le prit aux tripes : la naissance d'Alexis, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses parties de laser games, sa mère, Kate…..cet avenir qu'il ne verra jamais. Fermant les yeux, comme s'il acceptait son sort, il fut surpris par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte du Loft et par le cri de sa femme :

-NYPD !

Non, non, pensa-t-il en se retournant pour l'apercevoir alors que Cohen posait son arme sur sa nuque . A la vue de Beckett le tenant lui aussi en joue, son sourire s'étira.

-Cohen, lâchez votre arme !  
-Capitaine Beckett ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton jovial. Heureux de vous compter parmi nous  
-Kate, gémit Rick alors que Cohen pointait désormais son arme sur son flanc gauche.  
-Lâchez-le ! immédiatement !  
-Sinon ? la nargua-t-il  
-Sinon je vous mets une balle entre les deux yeux, grinça-t-elle folle de rage en voyant la terreur dans le regard de Rick  
-Allons, allons, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne prendrez pas le risque d'abattre votre mari, de plus mon doigt pourrait riper plus rapidement sur la détente, assura ce dernier en se servant du corps de Castle comme d'un bouclier humain ainsi que l'avait fait Dick Coonan, des années auparavant en plein poste.

-Kate, tu n'y es pour rien, tout ceci…, tenta Castle

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle culpabilise . Le plan de Cohen se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu et Castle était convaincu à cet instant qu'il allait mourir . Mais voir la peine dans les yeux de sa femme était tout simplement insoutenable pour lui.

-Mr Castle, le coupa Cohen, laissez-nous discuter un peu tous les deux. Je suis enfin en face de vous, capitaine Beckett.  
\- Cohen, lâchez…  
-Toutes ces années et vous avez toujours la même hargne envers cette fichue justice  
-J'ai dit : lâchez mon mari, ordonna Kate l'arme au poing  
-Pourquoi Kate ? Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à suivre cette route qui ne vous mènera qu'à votre perte ?

David Cohen jubilait à cet instant précis. Il savait qu'au moment même où il tirerait sur Richard Castle, Kate Beckett lui logerait une balle en pleine tête. Mais il n'en avait cure à cet instant, perdu pour perdu, il préférait mourir plutôt que vivre traqué ou pire….en prison.

-Vous avez tué ma mère !  
-Non, sourit ce dernier. Dick Coonan l'a fait. Et je dois avouer que c'était du sacré beau travail !  
-Lâchez mon mari, pesta Kate en marchant droit sur lui la rage au ventre  
-Non et je serais vous, je ne ferais plus un pas ou votre cher mari va se vider de son sang.

A ces mots, Kate s'arrêta net en ancrant son regard dans celui de Rick. Elle s'en voulait tellement pour tout. Elle ne voyait aucune échappatoire à cet enfer et la peur qu'elle apercevait dans le regard de Castle lui noua l'estomac. Elle se sentit dépassée par les événements tournant les yeux vers les fenêtres, elle s'aperçut que tous les rideaux étaient fermés et comprit que l'équipe du SWAT ne pourrait donc pas intervenir sans visuel. La panique commença à la gagner, elle se trouvait seule.

-Alors Kate , pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ? pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie ? continua Cohen  
-Kate, tu n'y es pour rien, gémit Rick car l'arme que pointait le second de la CIA lui rentrait dans les côtes  
-Et vous Cohen ? pourquoi tous ces morts ? pour être à la tête de la CIA ? demanda-t-elle pour essayer de gagner du temps  
-Rien n'est impossible dans la vie….j'ai simplement dû éradiquer quelques menaces pour arriver à mes fins  
-Eradiquer ? il ne s'agit pas d'insectes mais d'être humains, s'indigna-t-elle

A sa réplique , il éclata de rire sans relâcher la pression de son corps contre celui de Rick.

-Votre mère a fini comme une chienne au milieu des poubelles, si ce n'est pas être éradiquée ça !  
-Je ne…..  
-J'avais dit à William de vous abattre à l'époque de Coonan puis de Simmons mais cet imbécile de sénateur pensait être plus intelligent que les autres  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous-même ?  
-Mais je vais le faire, la nargua-t-il  
-Comment ? Vous pensez être aussi bon tireur pour m'abattre avant moi ? demanda-t-elle hargneuse  
-Non…..Toutes ces années aux côtés de Braken puis ensuite à vous épier, m'ont appris une chose : ce qui vous démolira sera la perte de votre cher et tendre mari.  
-Je vous interdis de…  
-Allez-y Mr Castle, je ne vous laisserai que quelques secondes, l'avertit-il en lui enfonçant son arme sous les côtes gauches  
-Cohen, éloignez-vous ! hurla Kate  
-Dites lui au revoir, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Rick en faisant pression sur son arme.

Ce fut un sentiment étrange qui anima Castle à cet instant. Il n'avait plus peur, comme s'il s'était résigné à mourir, comme s'il était en paix avec lui-même. Sa femme n'avait pas bougé et tenait toujours Cohen dans son viseur.  
Elle tentait de rester impassible face à la situation périlleuse qu'elle devait gérer, elle était entraînée pour faire face à ce genre de crise mais…..aujourd'hui…..chez elle, elle se sentait dépassée .

-Je ne me répéterai pas Mr Castle, assura Cohen en entendant les sirènes de police au loin  
-Cohen, je vous ai dit de…..  
-Je t'aime, la coupa Rick le regard empli d'amour et triste à la fois. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi  
-Castle, non….  
-Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ceci, rien n'est de ta faute. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'en vouloir. Je veux que tu trouves le bonheur et …  
-Cohen , reculez! cria Kate désemparée face aux adieux de son mari  
-Prends soin d'Alexis et de mère  
-Castle, non, on va.., paniqua-t-elle  
-Elles n'ont pas besoin de savoir la vérité sur toute cette enquête, Kate. Prends simplement soin d'elles et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Always.  
-C'est…..touchant, ricana Cohen.  
-Rick, non….  
-La vérité Capitaine Beckett, c'est qu'on ne joue pas dans la cour des grands quand on n'y est pas préparé, la coupa Cohen tirant en même temps qu'il terminait sa phrase.

Deux coups de feux éclatèrent simultanément. A un intervalle tellement rapproché qu'on aurait pu en entendre qu'un. Deux détonations qui changèrent à jamais le cours du temps, le cours des vies…..  
Le premier tir toucha Castle qui s'affaissa au moment même où la balle l'atteignit au flanc gauche et le second fut pour David Cohen qui chuta lourdement une balle dans le thorax.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si le temps s'accélérait. Kate eut l'impression d'avoir hurlé son désarroi pendant des heures, ses jambes étaient si lourdes qu'elle avait la désagréable sensation d'arriver au ralenti près du corps inerte de son mari. Il s'était effondré si rapidement que le cœur de Kate avait loupé plusieurs battements.

-NON, NON,NON... CASTLE!

Son cri était surréaliste, un de ceux qui vous déchire l'âme, le cœur, qui vous bouleverse tant qu'il ne laisse que le néant derrière lui. Au sol près de son mari, elle tentait, paniquée, d'arrêter la mare de sang qui s'écoulait de Castle.

-Non, non, non!…..Rick…..réponds-moi! réponds-moi! Hurla-t-elle en pleurs devant les yeux révulsés de Castle.

Aux coups de feu, l'équipe d'intervention ainsi que les gars avaient forcé les portes de l'immeuble et étaient montés jusqu'au Loft.  
Quand Espo et Ryan arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils s'immobilisèrent devant la vision de cette scène horrible. Leur ami était à terre et Kate, affolée, n'avait de cesse de tenter vainement d'arrêter le saignement avec des gestes approximatifs .

-Une ambulance ! il me faut une ambulance ! criait-elle en pleurs alors que l'équipe du SWAT se dirigeait vers le corps de Cohen.

Javier se précipita près de Beckett pendant que Ryan demandait un médecin sur-le-champ .

-Kate, déglutit-il en s'agenouillant pour prendre le pouls de Rick  
-Javier, il me faut une équipe médicale, dit-elle en commençant le massage cardiaque. 1-2-3 allez Castle, 1-2-3 ne m'abandonne pas, 1-2-3…..1-2-3….1-2-3 allez Rick ! 1-2-3…..1-2-3…

Le corps de Rick ne répondait plus. Allongée au milieu du salon, Kate s'acharnait à relancer son cœur. La peur, la panique avaient laissé place au désarroi, à l'angoisse…..et surtout à un vide sans non.  
Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds.  
L'équipe médicale avait ensuite pris le relais puis transporté Castle au Presbitan Hospital après que son cœur fût reparti grâce aux médicaments et aux chocs électriques. Malgré un pouls très faible, le médecin avait décidé de le transporter afin de préserver toutes ses chances. David Cohen, lui aussi, avait été emmené en urgence à l'hôpital pour sa blessure par balle au thorax.

Ryan et Javier avaient accompagné Kate aux urgences et s'étaient occupés de prévenir Martha, Alexis et Lanie.  
Dans la salle d'attente, Kate n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, fixant sans les voir ses mains tremblantes et ensanglantées . Elle n'avait plus décroché une parole depuis son massage cardiaque. Elle se tenait là debout, complètement figée comme inerte…sans vie.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? tenta Kévin, bouleversé par la situation

-...

-Kate, tu devrais te laver les mains, suggéra Javier devant son mutisme.

Elle ne les entendait pas. Son subconscient était coincé sur les dernières paroles de son mari avant qu'il ne touche terre :

« Prends simplement soin d'elles et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Always. »

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas à cause d'elle et de ses satanées erreurs. Jamais elle n'avait senti son mari aussi froid sous ses mains, aussi…..glacé. Les yeux révulsés et le teint gris, elle l'avait vu s'écrouler sous l'effet d'une seule et unique balle.

-Kate ? ça va ? s'inquiéta Ryan en voyant son amie au milieu de la salle d'attente qui fixait les portes battantes du bloc derrière lesquelles Rick avait disparu.

Il ne peut pas mourir…..il ne peut pas mourir, se répétait-elle inconsciemment en sentant la nausée l'envahir.

Les minutes passèrent et ce fut Lanie qui arriva la première sur les lieux, suivi de Gates . Quand Javier l'avait appelée, elle en avait lâché son téléphone sidérée par la nouvelle.

-Eh c'est moi, avait dit le latino à l'abri des regards pendant que le Samu s'occupait de brancarder Castle  
-Javier, est ce que tu vas bien? s'était-elle inquiétée au ton qu'il avait employé  
-Lanie….c'est grave…..je ….je suis au loft…,  
-Javier ?  
-Castle a pris une balle  
-Je…quoi ?  
-Il est mal Lanie….je ne pense pas qu'il s'en sorte…. et Kate…..Mon Dieu….je crois que c'est fini  
-Non, non ,non…  
-Ils l'emmènent au Presbitan Hospital mais….  
-Quoi ! avait-elle crié paniquée  
-Il….je crois que c'est fini.

Il avait répété cette phrase inlassablement. Le corps de son ami gisant sur le sol lui avait retourné le cœur. Lanie s'était ruée aussi vite que possible à l'hôpital où elle était arrivée en même temps que Victoria.  
Courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle se revoyait quatre ans en arrière avec Kate sur le brancard et elle au-dessus, lui administrant un massage cardiaque. Son cœur se serra pour son amie, elle avait mal pour elle et pour Castle. Elle s'arrêta net à la vue de Kate, debout en salle d'attente, les vêtements tachés du sang de son mari et le regard totalement perdu.  
Javier partit enlacer la légiste au moment même où elle entra dans son champ de vision.

-Comment va-t-elle ? déglutit anxieuse Lanie à l'attention de Espo  
-Mal….elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis son massage cardiaque  
-Mon dieu…c'est elle qui…  
-Hum  
-Comment ?  
-Je ne sais pas….quand on est arrivé, on a trouvé Castle à terre avec Kate totalement paniquée et Cohen au sol  
-Cohen ?  
-Il est au bloc lui aussi…Kate lui a tiré dans le thorax au niveau du sternum  
-Et …..Castle ? je veux dire…  
\- Je…..je suis désolé mais….  
-Il ne peut pas mourir Javier…..il ne peut pas….  
-Je…il était si pâle…et…je ne sais pas Lanie, soupira-t-il devant les yeux larmoyants de la légiste qui se libéra de son étreinte.

Doucement elle s'éloigna de lui,le cœur lourd, pour aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

-Hey….Honey, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras

-...

-Je suis là…..je suis là…, sweety.

* * *

 _ **Chris65: Elle a bien réagi au "Kathie"...**_

 _ **Castlefan: Sacré Cliff mais celui-là certainement pire...**_

 _ **julie91: La confrontation Castle-Cohen-Beckett a eu lieu...après 37 chapitres...j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu**_

 _ **Rhane: Castle sans Beckett ce n'est plus Castle...je me l'a joue un peu ABC mais à sens inverse lol**_

 _ **Isabelle: Et voilà un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu.**_

 _ **Jamesson Heath: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, heureuse de voir un nouveau lecteur**_

 _ **Virginie: Le monde cruel du business que veux-tu. ABC s'est tiré une balle dans le pied en retirant Beckett pour garder Hayley , Alexis...**_


	38. Chapter 38

_Javier partit enlacer la légiste au moment même où elle entra dans son champ de vision._

 _-Comment va-t-elle ? déglutit anxieuse Lanie à l'attention de Espo_  
 _-Mal….elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis son massage cardiaque_  
 _-Mon dieu…c'est elle qui…_  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Comment ?_  
 _-Je ne sais pas….quand on est arrivé, on a trouvé Castle à terre avec Kate totalement paniquée et Cohen au sol_  
 _-Cohen ?_  
 _-Il est au bloc lui aussi…Kate lui a tiré dans le thorax au niveau du sternum_  
 _-Et …..Castle ? je veux dire…_  
 _\- Je…..je suis désolé mais…._  
 _-Il ne peut pas mourir Javier…..il ne peut pas…._  
 _-Je…il était si pâle…et…je ne sais pas Lanie, soupira-t-il devant les yeux larmoyants de la légiste qui se libéra de son étreinte._

 _Doucement elle s'éloigna de lui,le cœur lourd, pour aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie._

 _-Hey….Honey, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras_

 _-..._

 _-Je suis là…..je suis là…, sweety._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 38**

* * *

 _Presbitan Hospital_

Blottie dans les bras de Lanie , Kate était déconnectée du monde extérieur. Son regard restait fixé sur les portes battantes du bloc où les ambulanciers avaient poussé son mari. Elle était montée avec lui dans le camion des secours refusant de l'abandonner. Sa main accrochée à celle de Rick , elle lui avait murmuré en larmes aux oreilles :

-Pardonne-moi, Babe….je suis désolée…..reste avec moi Castle….ne m'abandonne pas…..reste avec moi….je suis désolée...

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut le plus long de toute sa vie. Elle avait ensuite suivi le brancard où son mari était allongé, toujours inerte, et avait du s'arrêter devant ces foutues portes battantes :

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer madame

Elle avait trouvé leur ton froid et leur interdit lui parut inhumain. Comment pouvait-elle se séparer de lui à cet instant, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence…..elle avait besoin d'entendre son cœur battre.

Elle n'avait plus décroché une seule parole aux gars depuis que les médecins avaient emmené Castle dans cette ambulance. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu le laisser seul…..sans protection?  
Il était l'amour de sa vie et elle l'avait abandonné. Les mots emplis de douceur de Lanie ne lui faisaient aucun effet….

-Sweety…je suis là…..ça va aller…..ça va aller

Fermant les yeux face à la terreur de le perdre, elle se laissa envahir par un souvenir…..

 _Flashback_

- _Je….je n'en reviens toujours pas, avouait Rick en contemplant amoureusement sa femme qui se trouvait face à la baie vitrée de leur chambre dans les Hamptons_  
 _-De ?_  
 _-Toi….nous…..Tu es ma femme, sourit-il comme un bienheureux_  
 _-Je suis ta femme, répéta-t-elle avec le même sourire_  
 _-ça va ? je veux dire….ce n'était pas vraiment le mariage que tu souhaitais et….._  
 _-C'était parfait Castle , le coupa-t-elle en venant le rejoindre pour l'encercler par la taille._  
 _-Parfait ?_  
 _-Hum…..Tu viens de réaliser mon plus beau rêve…je suis ta femme et toi…mon mari, chuchota-t-elle timidement face à cette révélation_  
 _-On est marié…._  
 _-Oui, mon cœur_  
 _-Je suis ton " one and done "_  
 _-Mon quoi ? rit-elle face à cette nouvelle élucubration_  
 _-Tu sais , ton " one and done "_  
 _-C'est quoi ça ?_

 _Doucement, Rick lui caressa le visage sans la lâcher du regard. Il la contemplait avec une telle intensité que Kate se sentait en sécurité et aimée….tellement aimée à cet instant. Lui souriant, il lui déclara en tentant d'imiter sa voix:_

 _-« Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à accumuler les mariages jusqu'à qu'il y en ait un qui marche enfin. Moi si je me marie, c'est une fois pour toutes! »_

 _Attendrie par le fait que Rick se souvienne de cette conversation qui datait de plus de huit ans, elle lui susurra en lui caressant la nuque:_

 _-" Il y a des candidats sérieux ?"_  
 _-Moi ….et seulement moi…Madame Castle, chuchota Rick contre ses lèvres._

 _Doucement il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit où il la déposa tendrement. La surplombant de tout son corps, il murmura front contre front :_

 _-Kate ? je veux qu'on se fasse une promesse tous les deux_  
 _-Laquelle mon cœur?_  
 _-Quels que soient les obstacles…..les épreuves que nous devrons traverser…on les affrontera ensemble_  
 _-Comme on l'a toujours fait_  
 _-Oui….mais maintenant….._  
 _-Oui ?_  
 _-Tu es ma femme….la seule et unique…l'amour de ma vie. Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne m'en remettrais pas….Alors quelles que soient les difficultés de la vie que l'on risque de trouver sur notre chemin, je veux qu'on se promette de toujours faire passer notre couple avant. Rien n'est plus important que nous désormais_  
 _-Je te le promets, sourit-elle attendrie par ses mots_  
 _-Je t'aime tellement Katherine Castle, avoua-t-il le cœur serré par l'émotion_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Elle avait failli à cette promesse, elle l'avait brisée en quittant le loft pour courir après ses vieux démons. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Elle les avait fait passer au second plan

-Kate, honey, on devrait aller nettoyer tes mains  
-Non….je…..je….., balbutia Kate tremblante de peur à l'idée de devoir le quitter

Elle n'arrivait plus à donner le change à présent. Complètement perdue, elle tentait de retenir ses larmes sans y parvenir

-Chérie….les médecins ne vont pas revenir tout de suite  
-Mais…  
-On a le temps, viens avec moi, la coupa touchée Lanie.

Doucement elle lui prit la main et emmena Kate dans les toilettes pour femmes. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés du sang de son mari et ses mains ensanglantées. Se laissant totalement faire, elle se regardait dans le miroir en pensant encore à Rick.

 _Flash-back :_

- _Et c'est qui la métrosexuelle dans la famille maintenant ? sourit Castle attendri en découvrant Kate devant la glace_  
 _-C'est toi mon cœur…_  
 _-Moi ? ce n'est pas moi qui reste planté devant ce miroir_  
 _-Oh ça ? le taquina-t-elle en se tournant pour le contempler._  
 _-Oui ça_  
 _-ça c'est simplement être une femme, haussa-t-elle des épaules_  
 _-Oh donc…tu insinues que si je reste trop longtemps à m'admirer, cela signifie que j'ai une part féminine en moi ? ronchonna Castle_  
 _-C'est toi qui l'affirmes_  
 _-Non, je…._  
 _-Castle..j'adore cette part de toi_  
 _-Cette part féminine ? demanda-t-il effaré_  
 _-Cette part de toi qui prend soin de toi…_  
 _-Ce n'est quand même pas très masculin tout ça, souffla-t-il vexé par ses propos_  
 _-Rick, tu sais que je te taquine?_

 _-Castle ? répéta-t-elle soucieuse en s'approchant de lui_

 _Brusquement il la saisit par les hanches et la retourna pour la plaquer contre la porte de la salle de bain. Bloquée contre le corps de son mari, elle criait de surprise_

 _-Castle !_

 _-_ _Je vais te montrer que je n'ai rien de féminin, grommela ce dernier en la soulevant par la taille_

 _-Rick, gémit-elle alors qu'il relevait déjà sa nuisette jusqu'aux hanches_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Debout face à Kate, Lanie observait son amie. Son regard fixé sur ce miroir la perturbait . Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi abattue. La peine qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux rougis, lui crevait le cœur. Séchant ses mains, elle lui déclara soucieuse :

-J'ai fini

-...

-Kate ?  
-Mer….Merci, répondit-elle en se reconnectant au monde extérieur  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Non…  
-Manger ou…  
-Non…je veux juste mon mari, avoua-t-elle la voix pleine de trémolos  
-On va rejoindre tout le monde et voir si on a des nouvelles, répondit Lanie en se tournant pour ouvrir la porte  
-Lanie?  
-Oui Sweety ?  
-Combien de temps ?  
-Pardon?  
-Combien de temps un cœur peut-il rester à l'arrêt sans causer de séquelles ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Depuis son massage cardiaque, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si elle avait eu les bons gestes , si son massage avait été efficace ou si….à cause de son manque d'expérience Castle n'avait pas eu toutes ses chances.

-Kate, c'est difficile à dire….  
-J'ai…..je l'ai massé au moment même où son cœur s'est arrêté, dit-elle la gorge nouée  
-Je sais  
-Je….je…..  
-Chérie, tu as fait tout ton possible. Castle est fort, il va s'en sortir  
-Il était si froid Lanie…jamais son corps n'avait été aussi froid  
-Castle est un battant, déglutit Lanie en voyant les larmes sur le visage de son amie  
-Tout ceci est ma faute….  
-Kate  
-Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Toutes ses angoisses, sa panique avant l'arrivée des secouristes et sa peur depuis, lui revenaient de plein fouet. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle manquait d'air, son estomac se nouait et ses mains tremblaient tellement que Lanie la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

-Il va s'en sortir….  
-Je veux pas le perdre….je ne peux pas le perdre

Ses pleurs transperçaient le cœur de son amie. Kate suffoquait sous le poids de la culpabilité, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de ses souvenirs le corps inanimé de son mari…ses yeux révulsés .

-Sweety…..tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, sanglota Lanie avec elle. C'est un battant…..tu verras.  
-Je ne peux pas le perdre, suffoquait-elle en se laissant bercer par un autre souvenir

 _Flash-back_

 _-Un bébé ?_  
 _-Je…._  
 _-Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander un bébé ? sourit comme un bienheureux Castle_  
 _-On ne demande pas un bébé !_  
 _-Kate.._  
 _-On en parle simplement. Je te dis juste que j'envisage de plus en plus l'idée d'avoir…_  
 _-Un enfant, la coupa-t-il fier comme un coq_  
 _-Arrête de sourire, rétorqua-t-elle heureuse devant sa mine réjouie_  
 _-Ma femme me parle bébé….alors je suis obligé de sourire, dit Rick amoureusement en l'enlaçant par la taille_  
 _-Tu en veux un…alors ?_

 _Elle avait besoin de l'entendre, lui aussi, lui avouer son désir de paternité. Elle avait redouté que l'idée de retourner dans les couches et les biberons ne l'enchante guère, mais son sourire ravi lui fit s'envoler tous ses doutes._

 _-Un enfant avec toi ? dit-il surpris par sa question_  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Bien sûr que j'en veux….j'en veux des tonnes !_  
 _-Heu….un serait déjà pas mal_  
 _-Un bébé_  
 _-Castle, tu te répètes_  
 _-Je sais_

 _Lentement ses lèvres glissèrent sur celles de sa femme. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, il l'enveloppa dans une délicieuse étreinte. Ses mains caressaient lascivement le bas de son dos et dans un murmure , il lui chuchota sans quitter ses lèvres :_

 _-Eh si on s'entraînait à le faire ce Caskett ?_  
 _-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle dans un gémissement alors que les doigts de son mari passaient la barrière de son tee-shirt._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

-Kate, ça va ?

-...

-Kate ? chérie ?  
-Hum

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Kate se laissa bercer par les bras et la douceur de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur depuis ce coup de feu. Il lui avait fait ses adieux…pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné? Et pourquoi ressassait-elle tout ces souvenirs ?

On frappa à la porte, ce qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux:

-Lanie….tout va bien? s'inquiéta Javier en passant la tête  
-Oui…ça va. Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes  
-Non mais…  
-Qu'y a-t-il? s'enquit Kate dont le mascara coulait et l'angoisse culminait au ton de son ami  
-Martha et Alexis sont ici….elles s'inquiètent pour toi

Fermant les yeux , elle déglutit de peur. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Elle allait devoir leur avouer la vérité…et ça la terrifiait.

-Kate ? répéta Espo  
-Hum….tu…..j'arrive  
-Très bien

Se relevant toujours un peu chancelante, elle se rafraîchit le visage et prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu veux de l'aide  
-Non…..merci Lanie

Les traces de sang sur ses mains avaient disparu et comme si elle reprenait contact avec la réalité, elle réalisa qu'elle portait son alliance. La faisant tourner autour de son doigt tristement, elle tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains.

-Kate ?  
-Oui  
-ça va ?

Lanie se lassait un peu de lui poser toujours la même question, mais les agissements de son amie l'inquiétaient au plus haut point. Elle semblait se perdre régulièrement dans ses souvenirs et la douleur qu'elle apercevait dans ses yeux l'attristait profondément.

-Je ne l'ai remise que ce matin , murmura-t-elle peinée la tête basse  
-Pardon?  
-Mon alliance….je l'ai remise ce matin  
-Oh Sweety

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara angoissée en sortant des toilettes :

-Allons-y Lanie

Marchant lentement, elle cherchait comment aborder leur mensonge avec sa belle-famille. Les bras croisés autour du buste, la tête basse, elle entendit au fond du couloir Alexis questionner les gars :

-Il a reçu une balle ….au loft ? s'indigna Alexis.  
-Oui  
-Comment ? je veux dire….qui a fait ça ?  
-David Cohen  
-Qui est ce Cohen ? demanda Martha la voix chargée d'émotion  
-Le second de la CIA  
-Pourquoi diable cet homme s'en est-il pris à mon fils ?  
-Eh bien…., hésitait Ryan  
-Il a encore fait une bêtise ? il a piraté la CIA ou….  
-Grand-mère , ça ne mérite pas une balle ! rétorqua Alexis  
-Oui , tu as raison chérie  
-Alors ?  
-C'est une affaire en cours, on devait procéder à son arrestation mais il était censé être à Washington et non à New-York  
-Mais quel était le rôle de papa dans cette histoire et où est Kate?  
-Elle va arriver  
-Et pour Richard ? ajouta Martha qui cherchait à comprendre comment son fils avait pu se prendre une balle chez lui  
-Il a travaillé avec nous  
-Avec vous ? s'étonna sceptique Alexis  
-Oui  
-Kate et lui sont sur le point de divorcer et il travaille avec le NYPD ?  
-Heu…..oui  
-Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire, soupira Martha complètement perdue

Kate se sentait tellement fautive car, à cause d'elle, non seulement son mari se trouvait entre la vie et la mort mais en plus Alexis et Martha était totalement perdues.  
S'avançant auprès d'elles, Kate prit une grande inspiration et lança dans leur dos :

-On vous a menti

Son élocution était beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Au son de la voix plaintive de Kate, elles se retournèrent en même temps et sans que Beckett n'ait eu le temps de continuer son explication, elle fut enlacée par deux tornades rousses :

-Katherine, chérie, tu es venue, s'enquit l'aînée en apercevant sa belle-fille les yeux rougis  
-Kate….papa, il a pris une balle  
-Je ….je sais, murmura-t-elle incertaine  
-Katherine, chérie, tu es blessée? demanda Martha en apercevant les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements  
-Non…je vais bien…je suis désolée…..tout ceci est de ma faute  
-Ta faute ? comment tout ceci pourrait être ta faute? demanda Alexis  
-Je….je l'ai embarqué dans cette enquête malgré les risques…..je suis tellement désolée…  
-Je ne comprends plus rien….Richard travaille de nouveau avec toi malgré vos….désaccords ?

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. L'incompréhension qu'elle apercevait dans les yeux des deux rouquines, l'angoissait. Comment allaient-elles prendre la nouvelle ? tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi…..elle se sentait perdue…et tellement seule. Elle avait besoin de lui…..besoin de Rick pour faire face à tout ça.

-Kate ?  
-Alexis…..Martha, déglutit-elle en passant une main sur son visage pour se donner du courage.  
-Tout ce ceci est ma faute, intervint Gates en voyant le malaise de Beckett.

Elle l'observait depuis son arrivée avec Lanie à l'hôpital et elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi abattue ….aussi….fragile. Les remords et la culpabilité qu'elle devait ressentir allaient la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si son mari ne s'en sortait pas indemne, alors rajouter la colère et les remontrances de sa belle-famille n'était pas concevable pour Victoria. Elle savait que Kate avait fait une erreur en poursuivant son enquête en sous-marin mais le prix qu'elle devait payer pour sa faute aujourd'hui était bien trop élevé. Il ne lui restait plus que sa famille désormais. Elle était donc venue au secours de son ex-lieutenant. Aujourd'hui, son mari était à l'hôpital dans un état très critique et elle aura besoin du soutien de tous ses proches.

-Votre faute ? répéta incrédule Alexis en se tournant vers Victoria  
-Oui….au one police plaza , j'enquêtais sur un meurtre quand je suis tombée sur un mémo  
-Quel genre de mémo ?  
-Victoria, tenta Kate comprenant où elle désirait en venir  
-Laissez-moi finir, Beckett. Ce mémo stipulait que derrière ce meurtre, s'en cachaient d'autres….toute une équipe du FBI. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Kate pour l'enquête. J'avais besoin de personnes fiables car mon suspect était un des membres de la CIA  
-Que vient faire mon père dans cette histoire ?  
-Pour les besoins de l'enquête, ils ont dû faire semblant de se séparer et….  
-Vous avez fait semblant! cria Alexis outrée en dévisageant Kate  
-Lex, je…..  
-Ils l'ont fait tous les deux…et grâce à eux un tueur de flics va être arrêté, assura Gates en prenant la défense de Kate  
-Et mon père risque de mourir par votre faute!  
-Je….suis désolée, nous étions certains que Mr Cohen se trouvait à Washington et non à ….  
-Comment as-tu pu nous mentir ? la coupa Alexis en regardant Kate en larmes alors que Martha était sous le choc de la nouvelle  
-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger….en fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette enquête serait aussi lourde de conséquences  
-Je…je me suis éloignée de lui et j'ai pris ton parti ! et maintenant….il va mourir en pensant que…  
-Il ne va pas mourir, décréta Martha en prenant Lex dans ses bras.  
-Mais….  
-Alexis Castle….ton père ne va pas mourir, répété-t-elle en larmes.  
-Martha, je…  
-Mon fils est en salle d'opération, je ne tiens pas à avoir cette discussion ici…Si Richard est ici , c'est simplement à cause de ce Cohen et en aucun cas par ta faute….il ne tolérerait pas qu'on se chamaille, assura la matriarche qui tentait de garder sa famille unie. On est une famille….et on doit se soutenir.

Lentement Alexis quitta l'étreinte de sa grand-mère pour regarder Kate. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux jeunes femmes. En pleurs toutes les deux et très proches l'une de l'autre, aucune n'amorçait un geste.  
Kate craignait d'être rejetée et Alexis, elle, était totalement perdue.

-Je suis désolée…tellement désolée, répéta Kate en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune rouquine lui demanda la voix tremblante :

-Il….tu l'as vu avant qu'il…..  
-Oui, la coupa Kate en tentant de chasser l'image du corps inerte de Rick sous ses mains  
-Il a dit quelque chose..ou…  
-Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi et il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait, avoua Kate aux bords des larmes en revoyant la scène.  
-Il était conscient alors dans l'ambulance? demanda Lex en séchant ses larmes  
-Non, chérie…..  
-Il va s'en sortir, hein?

Sa voix était tellement hésitante et plaintive que le cœur de Kate se brisa encore un peu plus.  
La détresse de la jeune fille la ramena des années en arrière. Elle se revoyait dans la ruelle de leur maison, en train de rentrer du restaurant, à pied avec son père.

 _Flashback_

 _-Elle nous encore oubliés, marmonna Kate furieuse contre sa mère_  
 _-Kathie…ta mère a une affaire compliquée en ce moment et …_  
 _-Elle fait toujours passer le boulot avant nous_  
 _-Ce n'est pas vrai…tu es le plus important à ses yeux. Elle doit avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas nous avoir rejoints, assura son père en tournant dans leur rue_  
 _-Tu parles, bouda Kate en relevant les yeux sous l'effet des lumières et du bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle en voyant plusieurs patrouilles de police devant chez eux._  
 _-Je….je ne sais pas, répondit son père impuissant en accélérant le pas_

 _Quelques enjambées plus loin, Jim Beckett arrêta un officier et lui demanda :_

 _\- Que se passe-t-il chez moi ?_  
 _-Mr Beckett ?_  
 _-Oui_  
 _-Bonsoir Monsieur, je suis l'officier John Raglan. Je suis navré, monsieur mais quelque chose est arrivé à votre femme_  
 _-Quoi ? blêmit Jim en serrant la main de sa fille . Où est Johanna ? Où est ma femme ?_  
 _-Je….je suis désolé mais votre femme est décédée_

 _Suite aux propos de cet officier, son père tomba à genoux en criant sa douleur_  
 _Kate, elle , immobile sentit la nausée la prendre. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle entendit enfin le cri désespéré de son père qui changea à tout jamais sa vie. Ce cri qui la réveillait certaines nuits…..ce cri qui l'avait rendue obsédée de justice._

 _Fin de Flash-back_

S'avançant près de la jeune Castle, Kate la prit dans les bras et à sa grande surprise Alexis se laissa faire. Pleurant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Beckett lui murmura à l'oreille :

-je suis là chérie…je suis là….  
-Je veux mon papa…..Kate…..je veux mon père  
-Je sais, moi aussi...je le veux tellement, répondit péniblement Kate qui avait l'impression de suffoquer face à sa douleur.

* * *

 _ **Chris65: Belle imagination ! ...voyons si j'ai la même...**_

 _ **Castlefan: Et voici le nouveau chapitre...emplis de souvenirs et le début des explications...**_

 _ **julie91: Rick va-t-il s'en sortir ? Très franchement...je ne sais pas. Ces blessures sont plus que grave et ...des moments la vie est dure, non ?**_

 _ **Caskett71: Désolé pour l'attente mais..tu sais ce que c'est lol...Sinon j'attends la suite de ton histoire..**_

 _ **Rhane: Les explications avec le gang des rouquines a débuté. Je pense enfin j'espère qu'on aura notre happy ending cette nuit. Pour ce qui est de ma fic...on verra.**_

 _ **Guest: L'enquête est pratiquement terminée. Tous les dominos se mettent en place...et la fin de mon histoire approche. Il était temps depuis décembre lol**_

 _ **Isabelle: Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu dévores mes chapitres. ça donne envie de continuer, alors merci pour ce joli commentaire et à très vite pour le suivant.**_

 _ **Bon J'espère que notre duo préféré aura droit à une fin digne de ce nom. Cette nuit une page va se tourner...et notre Caskett ne sera plus qu'un doux souvenir. Huit années à la suivre...ça va être dur lundi prochain sans Castle.**_

 _ **Alors pour citer Miss Castle en mêlant mes propos : " Il y a une vérité universelle à laquelle nous sommes tous et toutes confrontés que nous le voulions ou non : Tout a toujours une fin. Cette nuit on va dire au revoir à Castle, ce sera le dernier épisode saison finale, le dernier épisode d'une série géniale, la séparation avec notre Caskett...mais les fins sont inévitables. Le générique démarre, avec un brin de tritesse et de nostalgie nous allons découvrir notre dernier moment RicKate...on va leur dire au-revoir. Ce soir est une de ces nuits là pour nous. Ce soir nous disons au revoir à tous ce qui nous étaient familiers, à tous ce qui étaient magique...mais même si c'est fini, même si ça fait mal...ils resteront à jamais dans nos mémoires...Always. Merci à Andrew Marlowe pour cette merveilleuse aventure...et à Stana, Nathan et tous le Cast...Vous m'avez fait rire, pleurer, sourire, enrager ! Merci...pour tout.**_

 _ **Bon épisode à**_ ** _tous_**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

Assise près de Martha , Kate tentait de garder son calme. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq heures que Rick avait été poussé en chirurgie. Son angoisse culminait au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. La main réconfortante de sa belle-mère sur son genou, elle essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Les sanglots de Martha et d'Alexis la faisaient culpabiliser car tout ceci était sa faute.  
Ses doigts tremblants n'arrêtaient pas de caresser son alliance, alors que son esprit s'évadait vers les derniers mots de son mari:

« Prends simplement soin d'elle et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Always. »

Le va-et-vient du personnel hospitalier ne faisait que rendre l'attente insupportable, à chaque nouveau passage elle espérait voir le médecin en charge de son mari. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Gates l'interpella :

-Kate ?  
-Hum ?  
-Les médias sont là….ils réclament une conférence de presse dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée car elle savait que la situation incongrue ne se prêtait pas à ce genre d'exercice

Mais ce soir, le sous-directeur de la CIA avait été pris pour cible par un Capitaine de police et pour le moment personne ne connaissait l'ampleur des accusations à son sujet.  
Gates avait dû gérer les appels téléphoniques de ses supérieurs , du FBI et surtout de la CIA qui, lui avaient demandé de rendre des comptes. Comme elle s'en tenait toujours au même discours, aux mêmes accusations depuis des heures, elle commençait à fatiguer.  
La jeune Castle n'aidait pas non plus l' ancien capitaine du douzième car lors de ses allées et venues, Alexis lui jetait un regard glacial et lui demandait de les laisser en famille. Malgré les objections de Kate, Victoria se tenait à l'écart mais ne souhaitait pas partir sans avoir des nouvelles de Rick.

-Les médias ? répéta Kate stupéfaite et au bord des larmes  
-Chérie, Paula va se charger de tout ça, répondit d'un ton doux Martha  
-Les journalistes ne sont pas ici pour Mr Castle, Mme Rodgers, l'informa gentiment Gates  
-Et pourquoi donc alors ?  
-Kate a fait feu sur le futur directeur de la CIA et...  
-Qui a fait feu sur mon père ! s'insurgea Alexis en se levant folle de rage  
-Je sais mais….  
-Mais quoi ! tout ceci est de votre faute alors réglez tout ça !  
-Lex…calme-toi, soupira Kate en se levant à son tour.  
-Beckett , je suis désolée mais en tant que Capitaine du douzième vous devez assurer cette conférence de presse. Cela fait partie de vos prérogatives.  
-Mais il n'y a pas conflit d'intérêts ?  
-Non. Et vous devez annoncer vous-même les charges qui pèsent contre David Cohen  
-Je…je préfère avoir d'abord des nouvelles de mon mari, quémanda douloureusement Kate perdue et qui ne savait pas comment gérer tout ceci  
-Je comprends votre position mais …..  
-Mon père passe avant cette fichue conférence!

Au ton sec et autoritaire employé par Alexis, Gates recula de quelques pas et se résigna à retarder l'échéance. Le portable à la main , elle s'éloigna de nouveau du groupe. Alexis, elle, ne décolérait pas. Comment cette femme pouvait encore se présenter devant elle, alors que son père luttait pour sa vie. Tout ce drame était de sa faute.

-Chérie, tu devrais t'asseoir et essayer de te reposer, assura bienveillante Martha  
-C'est long….la dernière fois cela a duré moins longtemps, répondit Lex dépitée en se laissant choir sur sa chaise morte d'angoisse  
-La dernière fois ? s'interloqua Kate en se tournant face à la jeune Castle  
-Oui…la dernière fois…..avec toi…..je veux dire, on a attendu trois heures et là ça fait déjà plus de cinq heures, répondit-elle incertaine.

C'était la première fois qu'Alexis lui parlait de l'attente qu'ils avaient dû effectuer lors de son passage au bloc après le tir du sniper. La première fois qu'elle évoquait le cimetière….la fusillade. Les mots de la jeune fille, la ramenèrent quatre années en arrière, après le discours à la mémoire de Montgomery. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la peur dans la voix de Rick, la sensation de froid qui l'envahissait mais a contrario elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu mal…elle avait juste eu l'impression de flotter. Les paroles de Castle à ce moment-là l'avaient poussée à se battre.

-Kate ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je crois que c'est le médecin, l'informa Lanie en lui montrant d'un hochement de tête un chirurgien qui franchissait les portes battantes.

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle se dirigea droit vers lui suivie de Martha, Alexis et de l'ensemble de l'équipe.

-Capitaine Beckett ? demanda le jeune médecin  
-Oui….mais c'est Madame Castle.  
-Pardon Madame…., dit-il confus  
-Vous avez opéré mon mari ?  
-Non Madame  
-Non ?  
-Je viens vous donner des nouvelles de David Cohen…

-Je suis désolé mais on m'a dit d'informer le Capitaine du douzième dès la fin de l'intervention, je ne savais pas que vous étiez liée à la seconde victime.

Kate se liquéfia sur place. Il était là….simplement là….pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'homme qui avait plongé sa vie…sa famille dans un véritable enfer. Comment pouvait-elle écouter les informations sur l'état de santé d'un homme qui avait commandité le meurtre de sa mère et qui avait tenté d'abattre son mari ? Elle le regardait avec tellement de colère que le médecin chercha du réconfort auprès des autres membres de l'équipe, mais les regards froids et pleins d'incompréhension lui firent modifier sa démarche.

-Je suis désolé…je vais m'en aller  
-Non!….il est mort ?

Elle l'avait attrapé par le bras, d'un geste plutôt rapide et d'une rudesse sans nom. Le regard du médecin se posa sur son avant-bras maintenu par Kate et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle lâcha sa prise.

-Non , il n'est pas mort. La chirurgie a été longue car la balle a touché la moelle épinière et effleuré un poumon.  
-Où se trouve-t-il ?  
-Dans le service de réanimation, il est sous assistance respiratoire pour le moment.  
-Il doit être menotté. Cet homme est accusé de meurtre, assura Javier qui voyait Kate blêmir à ses côtés.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ..  
-Je vous dis que….  
-Cet homme est paralysé à vie. Il n'a aucune échappatoire à part son lit, le coupa le chirurgien excédé.  
-Paralysé ? répéta Kate  
-La balle s'est logée dans la moelle épinière. Pour lui sauver la vie, j'ai dû endommager des centres moteurs. Il est paralysé jusqu'au rachis cervical et se trouve sous assistance respiratoire.  
-Et rien ne changera ça ? aucune chirurgie n'est envisageable ? demanda Ryan  
-Non..il restera tétraplégique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-...

-Savez-vous quand sa famille arrive ? demanda-t-il pour se préparer à les recevoir  
-Ils sont en route, ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit Victoria qui s'était rapprochée  
-On est obligé d'attendre avec eux ? demanda Lex surprise  
-On est à l'hôpital, c'est un service public, tu ne peux pas interdire à sa famille de venir, lui dit Lanie en lui caressant le dos  
-C'est juste…..je ne veux pas les voir  
-Et mon mari ? cria Kate sur un ton desespéré pour interpeller le médecin qui repartait au bloc  
-Je n'en sais pas plus mais je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous informer rapidement  
-Merci , soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
-Kate ?  
-Hum  
-Je vais faire un tour avec Alexis, ça lui changera les idées, tu veux venir?  
-Non merci…Lanie.

Doucement la petite troupe se dirigea de nouveau dans la salle d'attente. Ryan et Espo étaient partis accueillir Vikram et Hunt qui arrivaient. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, ils avaient oublié de les informer. Gates jonglait avec les autorités supérieures et les médias impatients, pendant que Kate retournait s'asseoir le cœur lourd auprès de Martha.

-Dis-moi Kido  
-Pardon ?  
-La vérité Katherine…..pourquoi mon fils est ici ?

Martha avait bien remarqué que Kate lui cachait quelque chose depuis son arrivée. Les explications de Gates ne l'avaient pas convaincue et elle tenait à connaître la vérité désormais. Elle savait que cette histoire de séparation masquait d'autres secrets, alors elle avait attendu patiemment l'éloignement de sa petite-fille pour s'expliquer avec sa belle-fille.

-Je…..tout ceci est de ma faute, Martha, avoua Kate les larmes aux yeux  
-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-J'ai découvert que ce Cohen était derrière le meurtre de ma mère et….  
-Braken?  
-Non….enfin….ils travaillaient ensemble, Cohen était la tête pensante. Il a donné l'ordre de tuer ma mère, ainsi que mon équipe au FBI.  
-Pourquoi avoir menti sur votre séparation ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, simplement une infinie tristesse. Pendant des semaines, elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour eux. Elle avait réellement cru à cette histoire de divorce et elle se sentait juste…affreusement peinée d'avoir été mise à l'écart.

-Je….on nous faisait chanter. On menaçait de s'en prendre à notre famille. On devait se séparer pour vous mettre à l'abri. Si je n'avais pas foncé tête baissée dans cette histoire, Rick serait avec nous et….  
-Hum  
-Martha, je suis réellement désolée  
-Moi aussi, soupira cette dernière en lâchant la main de Kate qu'elle avait caressée tendrement depuis le début de la conversation  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Katherine, je comprends tes raisons, mais cela ne signifie pas que je cautionne tes décisions.  
-Martha, je…  
-Je ne suis pas ta mère, Kido….même si c'est tout comme dans mon cœur. Mais je suis certaine d'une chose, ….ta mère n'aurait pas voulu que tu sacrifies ta vie, ton bonheur pour cette vendetta. Les coupables en prison , je suis tout à fait d'accord mais ….  
-Oui ?

Elle avait besoin que Martha lui livre le fond de sa pensée. Au fil des années, les deux femmes avaient tissé une relation empreinte de respect, de confiance et d'admiration. Kate prenait toujours en considération les avis de sa belle-mère car elle était comme une seconde mère pour elle.

-Quand vas-tu t'autoriser à être heureuse? Quand allez-vous arrêter de courir après ces démons ? Des criminels il y a en a, à tous les coins de rues mais je suis sûre que ta mère te dirait que le grand amour ne se présente qu'une seule fois, et quand c'est le cas , il faut le chérir et en prendre soin.  
-Au détriment de la justice ? Sanglota-t-elle en pensant à sa mère dans la ruelle

-...

-Martha ?  
-Si je devais mourir d'une balle , ou d'un coup de couteau ou…..autre, j'espère que mon fils trouvera la force de surmonter ça en faisant simplement son deuil. La plus belle des récompenses pour une mère, est de voir ses enfants heureux , Kido.

Les mots choisis avec soin par Martha avaient profondément touché Kate. Le regard fixé dans celui de sa belle-mère, elle prenait conscience de ses erreurs, elle comprenait les paroles de son père, …..et elle espérait avoir la chance de pouvoir faire le bon choix dorénavant. Elle espérait avoir droit au bonheur avec Rick.

-Chérie….Katherine, tout va bien se passer, la rassura Martha la voix chargée d'émotion en la prenant dans ses bras

Même terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son fils unique , elle se tenait là, face à Kate et voulait, avec de simples mots et un geste d'affection, lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour elle, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-Et si…..  
-Pas de si…..Richard va s'en sortir. Il le doit.

Sans un mot, elles tournèrent le regard vers les portes battantes du bloc, où un médecin s'approchait. Se levant dans un synchronisme parfait, main dans la main, elles s'approchèrent impatientes d'entendre les nouvelles :

-Madame Castle ?  
-Oui  
-Bonjour, laissez-moi me présenter, je suis le Dr Avery. Je suis l'un des chirurgiens de votre mari.  
-L'un des …vous êtes plusieurs ? s'étrangla Kate face à la nouvelle  
-Oui. Votre mari a reçu une balle dans le foie qui a nécessité une hépatectomie et…  
-Hépa quoi ? demanda Martha  
-On lui a enlevé une partie du foie, Madame.  
-Je….c'est grave?  
-On peut vivre avec une partie du foie car cet organe vital se régénère , Madame Castle. Le souci est que votre mari a perdu énormément de sang, ce qui a fatigué son cœur. Il a fait deux arrêts cardiaques sur la table et ….  
-Oh mon dieu! hoqueta Kate en resserrant la main de Martha  
-Il est stabilisé dorénavant. Il est sous assistance respiratoire pour permettre à son organisme de se reposer.  
-Il….va s'en sortir alors? demanda Martha complètement perdue.  
-Il est dans un état grave….si son cœur se remet, il a toutes ses chances mais vu sa défaillance cardiaque , je ne pourrai me prononcer que dans une semaine.  
-Une semaine ?  
-Oui, nous allons le maintenir dans un coma et surveiller de très près son rythme cardiaque, si tout va bien dans deux jours, nous diminuerons les médicaments qui le maintiennent endormi et tenterons un réveil.  
-Tenter?  
-Les arrêts répétitifs de son cœur ont pu avoir des répercussions sur son cerveau et des problèmes neurologiques peuvent survenir.  
-De quel type? Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible.

-Problèmes d'orientation, de déglutition, moteurs, de mémoire….tout est possible. Je préfère aviser au jour le jour.

\- ...  
-Pourrions nous le voir ? demanda Martha qui séchait ses larmes  
-Oui…..quand il sera installé dans sa chambre, une infirmière vous accompagnera. Les visites se font deux par deux et ne sont autorisées qu'à la famille proche.  
-Très bien, merci

Toutes les deux restèrent figées suite aux nouvelles du médecin.

-Il est en vie, murmura Martha  
-Mais dans le coma  
-Katherine, tu as entendu le médecin , ils le maintiennent ainsi pour reposer son cœur  
-Hum  
-Chérie...  
-Son cerveau a été mal irrigué par mon massage cardiaque  
-Ne dis pas de sottises, le médecin n'a jamais évoqué ces…  
-Non…mais… s'il se réveillait avec des séquelles  
-Eh bien, nous serons là….comme toujours, répondit la matriarche  
-Hum…..

 **Chambre de réanimation**

Kate était rentrée après Alexis et Martha. Les visites se faisant par deux, elle avait préféré y aller seule. Assise sur une chaise, elle regarda tristement son mari relié à toutes ces machines. Il avait plusieurs perfusions , un respirateur pour l'aider à respirer , une dialyse pour épurer son sang et un tas d'autres choses qu'elle n'avait pas encore assimilées. La main sur celle de Rick , qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi glacée, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage. De son autre main, elle caressa son visage en lui murmurant ses excuses et tout son amour .  
Elle avait tellement peur pour lui, pour sa vie. Le cœur lourd, les larmes aux yeux, et la voix hésitante, elle tenta de respirer calmement. Ses dernières heures avaient été riches en émotions , et elle avait l'impression de faire une crise d'angoisse ou de panique. Sa respiration anarchique et son angoisse permanente l'épuisaient.  
Fermant les yeux en posant sa tête sur le bras de son époux pour retrouver son calme, elle se laissa envahir par un autre souvenir :

 _Flash-back:_

 _Ils étaient au Mexique et Rick était en train de faire sa valise pour rentrer à New-York. Kate le regardait poser ses affaires dans ses sacs, le cœur lourd de regrets mais aussi terrifiée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir foncé tête baissée dans cette enquête sans réfléchir sérieusement aux conséquences. Dorénavant, elle n'avait qu'une envie…..fuir. Partir avec son mari et laisser toute cette enquête derrière elle. Elle était tellement angoissée à l'idée de le perdre, à l'idée d'être séparée de lui à nouveau qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Castle s'était arrêté pour la contempler lui aussi :_

 _-Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il pour la sortir de ses pensées_  
 _-Je te contemple, murmura-t-elle en tentant de calmer cette boule d'angoisse qui lui donnait la nausée_  
 _-Hum…_  
 _-C'est inquiétant ? sourit-elle pour donner le change_  
 _-Mignon, plutôt_  
 _-Je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie_  
 _-Moins mignon…tu t'ennuierais_  
 _-M'ennuyer à tes côtés ? le taquina-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait pour la prendre dans ses bras_  
 _-Non.…tu as raison. Je te l'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Alors tu ne t'ennuieras jamais à mes côtés_  
 _-Tes côtés, répéta-t-elle péniblement_  
 _-Kate ?_  
 _-Hum_  
 _-Tout va bien se passer_

 _Il sentait que sa femme était à bout de nerfs. Elle qui était toujours prête pour faire justice, lui avait suggéré quelques heures plus tôt de partir…de s'éloigner…..de fuir. Leur séparation les avait ébranlés tous les deux, et ils se sentaient fragilisés par tout ça. Pouvaient-ils s'engager là-dedans sans se brûler un peu plus les ailes ? Les menaces de Caleb Brown au sujet de Martha, Jim ou Alexis, ne laissaient malheureusement aucun autre choix à Rick. Ils devaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, le temps de faire tomber Locksat._

 _-J'ai tellement peur, avoua Kate au creux de son oreille_  
 _-ça va aller mon cœur, chuchota-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui_  
 _-Castle…on devrait partir pendant qu'on le peut_  
 _-Partir ? et où veux-tu aller ? répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front_  
- _…..A Paris ?_  
 _-Tu crois que Loksat ne nous trouverait pas à Paris ?_  
 _-Au Népal, alors, soupira-t-elle morte d'angoisse_  
 _-On pourrait chasser un trésor ? s'enquit ce dernier pour la faire sourire en vain_  
 _-…..promets-moi que tout va bien se passer_  
 _-Tout va bien se passer_  
 _-Promets-moi que tous les deux , on….._  
 _-Kate, je te promets que quand cette histoire sera terminée , on prendra du temps pour nous deux_

 _-..._

 _-On ira à Paris, ou chasser le trésor au Népal, ou survoler le Sahara en Montgolfière_  
 _-Promis ? dit-elle d'une voix peinée_  
 _-Promis…._

 _Doucement ses lèvres glissèrent sur celle de sa femme. Il souhaitait que son baiser soit tendre et rassurant mais quand il posa sa bouche sur celle de Kate, il eut la désagréable impression que ce serait la dernière fois. Alors il l'avait embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Brutalement, sauvagement. Kate fut surprise par sa réaction mais l'impatience des gestes de Rick trahissait son angoisse. Arquant son corps contre celui de son mari, elle sentit le désir monter peu à peu pour devenir finalement urgent. Elle le désirait, le voulait tellement. Tirant son cuir chevelu, elle mordilla la langue de Rick alors que les mains de son mari caressaient ses flancs et qu'il lui murmurait dans la bouche sans interrompre son baiser :_

 _-Mon taxi m'attend dans 10 minutes_  
 _-C'est plus qu'il m'en faut, gémit Kate en le poussant violemment contre le mur et faisant éclater les boutons de sa chemise_

 _Leurs gestes, leurs baisers, tout se faisait dans l'urgence. D'un geste rapide, Castle déboutonna et baissa le pantalon de Kate en même temps que son dessous pendant qu'elle s'affairait à libérer le sexe de son mari de sa prison de coton. Leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Castle souleva Kate pour la faire sienne. Leur étreinte fut rapide et fougueuse. Elle avait simplement besoin de lui, de ce contact avec son corps, de son odeur sur elle, de ses baisers sur sa peau pour la rassurer. Ils atteignirent la jouissance en même temps au bout de quelques minutes et sans relâcher son étreinte, Rick posa son front en sueur sur celui de Kate, qui tentait de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée dans ses bras. Embrassant tendrement sa femme sur le nez, la joue, il la contemplait comme si c'était la dernière fois. Le cœur de Kate se serra face à ce constat. Tendrement elle lui caressa le visage alors que des larmes coulaient sur le sien et lui murmura :_

 _-Ne meurs pas_  
 _-Promis…et... ne meurs pas, soupira angoissé Castle à l'idée de perdre sa femme_  
 _-Promis,chuchota-t-elle en séchant ses larmes_

 _Fin du_ _Flashback_

Ouvrant les yeux et relevant la tête, elle embrassa tendrement son mari et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu m'as promis Castle…

* * *

 ** _Julie91: Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ta boite de mouchoirs en pleines car il t'en faudra encore. La série s'est terminée en laissant en grand vide derrière elle. Je dois avouer que l'inspiration est plus dure dernièrement alors je m'excuse pour l'attente._**

 ** _Castlefan: J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. On avance lentement car je dois tout mettre en place pour la fin._**

 ** _Isabelle :D'accord avec toi au sujet de Marlowe. La série est finie et nous avons eu notre happy ending...c'est l'essentiel ._**

 ** _Elo: Meilleur chapitre ? Whaou merci beaucoup. Tes commentaires me vont droit au coeur...espérons que la suite te plaise._**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre est rédigé manque plus que la correction et la mise en page. Je vous remercie tous de me suivre dans cette histoire et de partager votre ressentie à mes côtés. A très vite._**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

Elle avait passé toute la nuit à son chevet. Elle n'avait pas voulu le quitter une seule seconde. Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé rentrer seul ce matin.  
Les tours de garde des infirmières, les cafés et les alarmes sur les scopes de la chambre de Rick avaient rythmé sa soirée.  
Kate était éreintée, à bout de force physiquement mais aussi nerveusement. Elle avait dû s'expliquer auprès de Jackson qui était arrivé hors de lui à l'hôpital.

-J'aurais dû rester avec lui !  
-Moi aussi  
-Vous auriez dû me tenir au courant de la suite des événements, j'aurais pu…  
-Quoi ? s'excéda Kate qui se sentait déjà assez fautive  
-Faire ce que vous n'avez pas fait ! hurla ce dernier  
-Jackson! s'indigna Martha, qui était sortie de la chambre de Rick alertée par le haussement de ton de sa belle-fille. Comment peux-tu t'adresser ainsi à Katherine ?  
-C'est à cause d'elle si…  
-Notre fils est heureux ? S'il a enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie ? Ne tiens pas Katherine responsable des choix de Richard. S'il t'entendait parler ainsi à sa femme !, soupira-t-elle en se tournant pour observer son fils immobile dans ce lit d'hôpital.  
-Je….désolé. Je suis inquiet et …je me sens tellement impuissant .

L'entrevue avec son beau-père l'avait déstabilisée mais heureusement elle avait pu compter sur le soutien inébranlable de sa belle-mère.  
Les heures s'étaient succédé et elle avait pu assister à l'arrivée de la famille Cohen. Sa femme et ses deux enfants en pleurs ne lui procurèrent aucune émotion. Il méritait son sort. Kate se sentait vidée, comme si elle était morte à l'intérieur, plus rien ne l'atteignait..plus rien …à part l'état de son mari…  
Elle avait aussi dû tenir la conférence de presse. Gates avait repoussé l'échéance jusqu'au dernier moment mais les grands pontes du One Police Plaza exigeaient cette déclaration officielle du Capitaine du douzième.

-Capitaine, est-ce vrai que le sous-directeur David Cohen a été blessé à votre domicile ?  
-Oui  
-Vous avez des suspects ?  
-Des suspects?  
-Oui, comment se fait-il que Mr Cohen se trouvait chez vous ? Et qui a pu lui tirer dessus ?  
-Je…  
-Est-ce votre amant ? la coupa une jeune journaliste blonde d'une vingtaine d'années qu'elle fusilla du regard  
-Je vous demande pardon? s'indigna Kate devant cette jeune recrue en manque d'expérience  
-Vous êtes actuellement en instance de divorce et ….  
\- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! déclara d'un ton ferme et professionnel Beckett . Mr Cohen tenait mon mari en otage dans notre appartement. J'ai fait feu sur lui à l'instant même où il a tiré sur mon époux. Ce n'est que de la légitime défense.

Les flashs et le vacarme des journalistes envahirent d'un seul coup l'amphithéâtre de l'hôpital où se tenait la conférence de presse. L'annonce de Kate avait été directe et sans détour.

-Pourquoi Mr Cohen tenait Mr Castle en otage ?  
-Mr Cohen est suspecté de meurtre sur plusieurs personnes dont une équipe entière du FBI. Nous allions procéder à son arrestation lorsque j'ai reçu un appel de mon époux. Mr Cohen n'est en aucun cas une victime.  
-A-t-il survécu ?  
-Oui  
-Pouvez-vous nous donner plus de détails sur son état de santé  
-Ceci relève du secret médical et dépasse très largement mes compétences. La conférence est terminée.

Sans un regard pour les journalistes qui l'interpellaient, Kate sortit rejoindre Gates qui patientait non loin de là.

-C'est suffisant ? demanda-t-elle inquiète  
-C'est suffisant, acquiesça Victoria

Elle avait énormément redouté cette conférence de presse. Tout d'abord parce que c'était sa première en tant que Capitaine du douzième mais surtout parce qu'elle empiétait sur sa vie privée.

-Je…Merci pour tout Chef…pour l'enquête, pour Alexis , pour…  
-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et je pense que vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter que la colère de votre belle-fille en ce moment.  
-Je..….merci quand même.

Toute une nuit auprès de lui. Toute une nuit à lui murmurer son amour. Toute une nuit à lui caresser la main. Toute une nuit de regrets, de culpabilité.  
Martha et Alexis étaient parties se reposer au loft et l'avaient conviée à se joindre à elle, mais Kate ne parvenait pas à lâcher la main de Castle.

-Darling, viens rentrons toutes les trois  
-Je….non. Je veux rester près de lui  
-Kate, s'il te plaît, quémanda Alexis qui la sentait à bout de nerfs  
-Non, je me reposerai auprès de lui…..Promis

Le loft avait été minutieusement inspecté toute la journée et avec l'accord de la scientifique, Ryan et Esposito avaient pu effacer toutes les traces du drame. Kate était soulagée qu'Alexis et Martha puissent se reposer en toute innocence dans cet appartement qui lui rappellera à jamais son erreur.

Elle était donc restée seule avec Rick à sa plus grande joie. Elle n'avait plus besoin de montrer une expression de façade ou de se forcer à sourire pour apaiser les inquiétudes de son entourage. Les heures avaient défilé et malgré un lit d'appoint que les infirmières lui avaient apporté, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle était restée assise à le contempler amoureusement et à lui murmurer des mots doux:

-Tu es l'amour de ma vie Richard Castle….alors ne m'abandonne pas.  
-S'il te plaît Castle….tiens ta promesse….notre promesse.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, vers sept heures, que deux coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa bulle. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut son père qui entrait timidement dans la chambre :

-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Je…je ne sais pas  
-Martha m'a appelé hier et j'ai tenté de te joindre mais tu répondais pas, se justifia Jim en venant enlacer sa fille tendrement  
-J'étais occupée, désolée  
-Ce n'est rien chérie. Les médecins sont passés le voir ?  
-Pas avant une heure, soupira Kate  
-Tu as dormi un peu ?  
-Oui  
-Kathie ?  
-Non  
-Viens on va prendre un café  
-Non….je ne veux pas le laisser  
-Chérie, il ne t'en voudra pas de prendre cinq minutes pour toi  
-Mais…  
-Viens avec moi, la coupa son père . Pour une fois écoute un peu ton père, sourit Jim en lui caressant le visage

Doucement elle quitta l'étreinte paternelle pour embrasser son mari sur la joue et lui chuchoter :

-Je reviens mon cœur

 **Cafétéria de l'hôpital**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Jim Beckett se faisait énormément de souci pour sa fille. Ses traits tirés et sa posture en disaient long sur son état de fatigue. Il la sentait à bout de forces et à bout de nerfs. Les yeux larmoyants, elle lui souriait pour donner le change.  
Son inquiétude concernait aussi son gendre. Hier, Martha l'avait appelé pour l'informer que Richard était à l'hôpital, elle lui avait raconté ce qu'avait expliqué le médecin et lui avait appris qu'il ne pourrait pas entrer dans sa chambre avant le lendemain. Il avait donc attendu chez lui, une tasse de café à la main, le cadre photo de sa femme dans une autre et avait prié pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas. Pour que sa fille ne connaisse jamais la douleur de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

-Quand Martha sera là, tu devrais en profiter pour rentrer chez toi te reposer et te changer, tenta-t-il alors que Kate regardait fixement sa tasse de café  
-Mes affaires sont encore chez Lanie, répondit Kate sur un ton laconique, sans même relever la tête  
-ça ne t'empêche pas de te reposer  
-Mon mari est entre la vie et la mort  
-Kathie  
-Je me reposerai quand Rick ira mieux

Ses mains tremblaient, sa voix la trahissait. Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle but quelques gorgées de café et observa son père :

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?  
-Cela va faire des semaines que je t'apporte ton café au poste, des semaines que je passe chez Starbuck et tu bois le café immonde de l'hôpital. Alors je me dis que je ne te comprendrai jamais.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Juste une déduction qui le fit sourire. Sa fille avait toujours des réactions qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

-C'est Castle qui m'apporte mon café depuis huit ans  
-Je sais  
-C'est son « je t'aime », continua Kate pensant à tous ces cafés qu'il lui avait offerts  
-Il est attentionné  
-Il est mon monde, murmura Kate en avalant une autre gorgée alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler.

Jamais Jim n'avait vu sa fille si désemparée. Et le fait qu'elle lui parle aussi ouvertement de sa relation avec son mari l'enchanta. Il adorait ces conversations père-fille, ces conversations qu'ils avaient perdues au fil du temps. Réfléchissant aux paroles de sa fille, il fut sorti de ses pensées par cette dernière :

-Tu sais ce que Rick aurait dit sur ce café ?  
-Non, sourit ce dernier  
-C'est fascinant, ça fait penser à…..de l'urine de singe plus un petit mélange d'acide.

A la répartie de sa fille imitant la voix de son gendre, Jim se mit à rire. Kate souriait elle aussi, en repensant à cette époque de leur vie. Cette époque où Castle ne manquait pas une occasion de la rendre folle.

-Richard a toujours eu de sacrées réparties  
-Oui

Sentant sa fille au bord des larmes. Jim lui prit la main et lui déclara :

-Tout va bien se passer  
-Et si jamais…  
-Kathie, tout va..  
-Je ne m'en remettrai pas, papa.  
-Si….tu es une Beckett. Et Richard ne te pardonnerait pas si tu te laissais aller, et puis de toute façon, tout ira bien. Il va se réveiller et te rendre chèvre.  
-Si seulement, soupira-t-elle morte d'angoisse

 **Appartement de Lanie**

Martha et Alexis l'avaient pratiquement jetée hors de la chambre de Castle. Elles lui avaient promis de veiller sur lui et de l'appeler au moindre souci. Martha avait pris Kate dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille sur un ton soucieux :

-Darling, prends quelques heures pour toi. Tu es éreintée  
-Mais….  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Katherine. Va au moins prendre une douche et te changer. L'état de Richard est stationnaire, il dort.

Après un dernier coup d'œil et un dernier baiser, elle était partie chez Lanie le cœur lourd. La sortie de l'hôpital ne fut pas de tout repos non plus. Les journalistes n'avaient pas quitté l'établissement car la nouvelle que le romancier Richard Castle était entre la vie et la mort s'était déjà répandue. Les flashs crépitèrent, les vautours se ruèrent sur elle, et c'est tête basse qu'elle sortit pour rejoindre le taxi qu'elle avait commandé.  
La fatigue ajoutée aux questions des journalistes, Kate, à fleur de peau, laissa la tristesse l'envahir dans le véhicule .

 _« Votre mari est-il mort ? » « Est-ce la fin du Romancier ? »_

Elle avait l'impression d'être engloutie dans un tourbillon de chagrin ou seule la solitude l'attendait. Son mari lui manquait terriblement mais la sensation de ne rien contrôler, de devoir attendre et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider était ce qui la déstabilisait le plus.  
Ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, elle fut accueillie par le sourire bienveillant de Lanie

-Tu n'es pas au boulot ? murmura Kate en séchant ses larmes pour reprendre contenance  
-Alexis m'a prévenu de ton arrivée et m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement. Comment vas-tu ?  
-ça va  
-Kate  
-Mal….je vais mal, reconnu-t-elle en quittant son étreinte pour retirer son manteau  
-Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche et faire un petit somme  
-Je prends une douche et je retourne auprès de Rick  
-Kate, tu devrais te reposer et ….

Lanie s'interrompit aussi sec devant les yeux noirs et réprobateurs de son amie. Elle en avait marre qu'on lui dise quoi faire, quoi manger ou quand aller se doucher ou se reposer. Elle souhaitait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on la laisse tranquille auprès de son mari.

-Ok, abdiqua la légiste les mains en l'air. Je vais te faire un café , va donc prendre ta douche

Sans un mot , Kate se retourna et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à double tour. S'approchant du miroir, elle se regarda quelques instants. Ses traits creusés , ses cernes noirs, ses cheveux qui ne ressemblaient plus rien et ses yeux rougis la firent soupirer. Retirant ses vêtements toujours tachés du sang de son époux, elle entra dans la douche.  
L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et la soulagea quelque peu. Seule, elle pouvait enfin relâcher la pression de ces dernières heures. Ses larmes se mirent à couler pour se changer en sanglots, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de sa détresse et c'est assise, la tête entre ses genoux fléchis entourés par ses avant-bras, qu'elle se laissa enfin aller.

« _-Bon, je crois que c'est fini._  
 _-On n'est pas obligé de se quitter tout de suite ! On pourrait dîner, et apprendre à se connaître._  
 _-Pour que vous ajoutiez mon nom à la liste de vos conquêtes ?_  
 _-Je pensais plutôt au contraire._  
 _-J'ai été ravie de vous avoir rencontré._  
 _-Dommage, on se serait bien amusé !_  
 _-Vous n'avez pas idée.»_

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle avait l'impression qu'elle manquait d'air, que son cœur mourait à petit feu. Chaque respiration devenait un supplice.

 **Chambre de Castle**

Assise près de son père, Alexis lui caressait la main tout en discutant avec sa grand-mère après la visite du médecin.

-Cet après-midi ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt ?  
-Alexis, chérie, si le médecin pense que ton père est assez stable sur le plan cardiaque pour tenter un réveil alors pourquoi attendre jusqu'à demain ?  
-Je ne sais pas…., soupira-t-elle indécise. Hier, il disait que…  
-Hier , il sortait de chirurgie et il se donnait du temps pour surveiller l'évolution. Ton père a passé une excellente nuit malgré…..son état.  
-Hum  
-Tu l'as entendu, plus tôt il tente un réveil, meilleures sont ses chances de récupérer , assura la matriarche en contemplant son fils  
-Je sais. J'ai simplement peur que….que…..

Alexis cherchait ses mots, elle ressentait une telle angoisse face à cette situation. Tout lui faisait peur : son réveil, son état de santé, les répercussions de ses arrêts cardiaques avec les conséquences sur son cerveau . En plus de cette peur au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se sentait frustrée et démunie.

-Que quoi, ma chérie ?  
-Et s'il ne se réveille pas, ou s'il le fait mais qu'il ne puisse plus, ni bouger, ni parler, ni même se souvenir de nous, ou…., paniqua-t-elle  
-Et si tout allait bien, sourit sa grand-mère en la coupant.

Martha était tout aussi angoissée que sa petite-fille. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait sans cesse « et si? ». Qu'était-elle supposée faire? Prendre soin de lui quoi qu'il arrive ? oui certainement. C'était son fils, son fils unique mais comment agir avec Alexis? Katherine ?  
Son cœur se serrait aussi en imaginant le pire….et s'il ne se réveillait pas….et si elle le perdait à tout jamais. Regardant Richard endormi paisiblement, respirer aidé par toutes ces machines, elle paniquait seule dans son coin. Car elle devait être forte pour Alexis et pour Kate.

-On devrait appeler Kate pour lui dire qu'ils vont tenter un réveil cet après-midi, reprit Alexis oppressée  
-Non…..Katherine est épuisée. Laisse-la récupérer un peu  
-Mais….  
-On la joindra vers midi. Elle aura tout le temps de venir ensuite.  
-Mais…  
-Alexis, elle a dû passer des nuits blanches avec cette affaire et encore plus cette nuit. Ton père est l'amour de sa vie, alors laisse-lui le temps de récupérer loin de cet hôpital ce matin.  
-Très bien, acquiesça la jeune Castle en séchant une larme sans cesser les caresses sur la main de son père.

 **Appartement de Lanie**

Elle l'avait entendue gémir, pleurer et crier sous cette douche. Elle était restée assise sur le sol du couloir adossée à la porte de la salle de bain, et elle avait prié pour Castle . Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, Kate ne s'en remettrait jamais. Lanie, le cœur serré, était restée à attendre que Kate sorte. Elle n'avait pas osé entrer et la déranger. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce temps à elle pour relâcher la pression, mais les sanglots de sa meilleure amie lui déchiraient le cœur. Après plus d'une heure d'attente, elle avait entendu l'eau arrêter de couler et les pleurs de son amie se tarir. Se levant, elle avait susurré front contre la porte :

-Sweety, ça va ?  
-Hum, répondit Kate qui séchait ses larmes devant le miroir embué en tentant de reprendre une respiration moins anarchique.  
-Je fais couler ton café, répondit Lanie en quittant le couloir

Avec des gestes las, Kate épuisée par sa crise de larmes se sécha, enroula la serviette éponge autour de son corps pour rejoindre sa chambre, et récupéra ses affaires pour se changer. En ouvrant la porte, elle s'immobilisa devant l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de refaire le lit et les souvenirs de sa dernière nuit avec Rick lui revinrent comme un boomerang. Tentant de retenir ses larmes et ses tremblements, elle avança lentement jusqu'à la commode pour récupérer un jean , un chemisier et des nouveaux sous-vêtements sans poser un regard sur les draps froissés par leurs ébats.  
Mais à l'ouverture du premier tiroir, elle tomba sur une lettre manuscrite. Son corps entier se raidit, son cœur tambourina et ses tremblements redoublèrent…..son écriture, c'était son écriture.  
Serrant le bout de papier, comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle se laissa glisser au sol pour lire les quelques lignes de son mari.

 _"Hey Babe,_

 _Merci pour cette matinée de délices et de promesses. J'aurais aimé te remercier comme je le fais toujours avec mes pancakes, mais avec Lanie, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus judicieux de changer nos habitudes._  
 _Ce matin a été magique, renversant et tellement…..nous. Je sais que ces derniers temps, tout n'a pas été simple mais je te promets que, très bientôt, tout redeviendra normal._  
 _Tu es la joie dans mon cœur Katherine Castle._  
 _Always_

 _Ton mari. "_

Elle avait lu et relu son mot plus d'une dizaine de fois avant que Lanie, inquiète, ne l'interrompe en entrant dans la chambre pour la découvrir en pleurs , une serviette enroulée autour du corps assise à même le sol

-Hey…, murmura-t-elle en s'installant près d'elle  
-Hey….  
\- Kate, Honey….tu veux parler ?  
-Je….je….Castle m'a laissé une lettre, confia Kate sans lâcher du regard son bout de papier  
-Qui a dit que le romantisme était perdu à notre époque ?  
-Hum  
-Que dit cette lettre ?  
-Oh….je…..  
-C'est personnel ? sourit Lanie devant la gêne de Kate  
-Oui, répondit cette dernière  
-Dans ce cas…je te laisse avec ce joli mot et on se rejoint pour le café un peu plus tard.

Devant la réplique de son amie, Kate releva son visage et la toisa du regard

-Quoi ? s'enquit la métisse devant l'effarement de son amie  
-Depuis quand tu abandonnes si vite ?  
-Oh…tu souhaites que je te tease jusqu'à que tu avoues ? la taquina-t-elle en espérant la faire sourire  
-Non  
-Allez avoue !  
-Non, je….

Elle balbutiait à présent et se releva pour tenter de cacher son trouble…ses craintes…cette peur qui l'avait saisie à la première lecture de sa lettre

-Kate ?  
-Et si…..et si c'était ses derniers mots, sa dernière écriture…  
-Et si…ce n'était pas le cas ? Castle ira bien…..tout ira bien  
-Je ne peux pas le perdre, Lanie  
-Je sais , Honey mais….  
-On ne peut pas le perdre, la coupa Kate les yeux rougis  
-On ? …tu parles d'Alexis et Martha ? s'inquiéta Lanie  
-Oui ...  
-Kate, je….  
-Et…..je suis enceinte  
-Enceinte…..comme enceinte ? je veux dire ou, quand, comment ? balbutia la métisse sous le choc de la nouvelle  
-Comment ? sérieusement Lanie? sourit Kate en séchant ses larmes heureuse de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

Elle aurait aimé garder ça pour elle jusqu'au réveil de Castle….mais plus les heures passaient et plus son angoisse, de devoir élever seule cet enfant, grandissait. Elle avait besoin de le dire, de savoir qu'elle serait soutenue dans cette aventure….et verbaliser cette grossesse était aussi pour elle, une façon d'en prendre pleinement conscience.

-Oui comment ? s'exclama Lanie avec une mine réjouie  
-Le comment est confidentiel mais…  
-Un bébé ! vous allez avoir un bébé ! s'extasia-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras folle de joie  
-Je….Oui, on va avoir un bébé, répéta Kate soucieuse  
-Je ne savais pas que vous essayiez tous les deux  
-C'était pas à l'ordre du jour mais ….nos retrouvailles au Mexique étaient tellement inespérées pour moi que j'en ai oublié ma pilule  
-Le Mexique…..mais ça date de deux mois et demi…..Castle le sait ?  
-Non, soupira Kate en tenant sa serviette de bain qui commençait à glisser  
-Pourquoi ? …je veux dire pourquoi le lui avoir caché ? reformula Lanie plus doucement en voyant la mine déconfite de Kate  
-Parce que…je ne le savais pas avant cette nuit

 _Retour en arrière_

 _Elle était restée au chevet de son mari toute la nuit….mais après sa conférence de presse, elle avait fait un malaise dans le couloir près de la chambre de Rick. Victoria avait juste eu le temps d'amortir sa chute. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps inconsciente et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux une équipe paramédicale se trouvait déjà auprès d'elle._

 _-Je….qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'agitation autour d'elle_  
 _-Vous avez fait un malaise , répondit inquiète Gates qui avait donné l'alerte_

 _Une infirmière lui prenait la tension pendant qu'une autre la bombardait de questions :_

 _-êtes-vous diabétique?_  
 _-Non_  
 _-A quand remonte votre dernier repas ?_  
 _-Je….je ne sais pas_  
 _-Réfléchissez_

 _Kate se remémora sa journée, elle avait rejoint Rick au loft et tout s'était accéléré ensuite. Soupirant, elle déclara :_

 _-Ce matin_  
 _-Ce matin ? s'étrangla l'infirmière_  
 _-Mon mari s'est fait tirer dessus, j'avais d'autres priorités ! s'énerva Kate qui essayait de se relever_  
 _-Doucement, restez encore assise_  
 _-Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée!_  
 _-Et en hypoglycémie aussi, on va vous faire un bilan sanguin_  
 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça_ !  
- _Kate, tenta Gates_  
 _-Je vais prendre un sandwich et retourner auprès de Castle_  
 _-Vous allez nous suivre et après un bilan sanguin et un sandwich , on avisera_  
 _-Mais , je…._  
 _-Devons-nous employer la manière forte ? demanda irritée l'infirmière devant l'entêtement de Kate_  
 _-Beckett, suivez-les…je vais prévenir Martha et Alexis_  
 _-Non! surtout pas_  
 _-Kate_  
 _\- Pas besoin de les inquiéter…dîtes-leur que je suis retenue par la presse et que j'arrive_  
 _-Mais…_  
 _-S'il vous plaît, la coupa Kate_

 _Énervée, elle avait suivi les infirmières jusqu'à un box des urgences où l'une d'elle lui avait prélevé plusieurs tubes :_

 _-êtes-vous enceinte?_  
 _-Pardon ? demanda Kate qui était de nouveau dans ses pensées_  
 _-êtes-vous enceinte ?_  
 _-Non_  
 _-Ok_  
 _-Enfin….je….._

 _Elle avait répondu négativement sans vraiment réfléchir mais la question l'avait interloquée. L'enquête, l'éloignement avec Rick , cette histoire de divorce, Callie Rodriguez ne lui avaient pas laissé de répit. Et soudainement, cette question lui rappela qu'elle avait du retard. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté ? Depuis son escapade à Cancun, elle n'avait plus eu de cycle._

 _-Madame ?_

 _-Madame Castle ? répéta l'infirmière qui la voyait blêmir de minute en minute_

 _Fin du Flashback_

-C'est une super nouvelle..  
-Oui, dit-elle peu convaincue  
-Tu n'es pas heureuse ?  
-Dans d'autres circonstances si….mais….j'ai tellement peur de le perdre, tellement peur de devoir l'élever seule…  
-Tout se passera bien…..et Castle a désormais une nouvelle raison de se battre  
-Une raison qu'il ne connaît pas  
-Tu lui diras quand il se réveillera, rétorqua Lanie qui tentait de masquer elle aussi son angoisse  
\- Hum

Sentant son amie à fleur de peau et pas convaincue par ses propos, la métisse se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur le ventre de Kate :

-Lanie, soupira Beckett devant son idée farfelue  
-Hey, j'ai le droit de parler à mon ou ma filleul(e)  
-Ce n'est qu'un asticot ou…une crevette , il n'entend rien et…  
-Tu n'as pas eu d'écho ?  
-Non  
-Elles ne t'ont pas fait d'échographie en découvrant une grossesse de plus de deux mois ? s'indigna Lanie  
-Je l'ai refusée  
-Refusée ?  
-Mon mari ne sait pas que je suis enceinte, j'essaie simplement de faire face et….  
-Et ?  
-J'aimerais qu'il soit présent pour ça, avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes  
-Kate…je…  
-C'est bon, se reprit Beckett. Allez allons prendre ce café avant que je rejoigne Castle  
-Tu devrais dormir dans ton état, c'est…

Les yeux de noirs de Beckett la coupèrent net. Baissant la tête, elle caressa tendrement le ventre de cette dernière en murmurant :

-Prends soin de ta maman ….elle a besoin de toi.

Souriant à Kate qui tentait de garder ses larmes pour elle, Lanie lui confia:

-Je vais aller te faire couler du déca pendant que tu t'habilles

 **Hôpital Presbitan**

Après un bon déca, Kate était revenue auprès de Rick. Martha lui avait expliqué la situation et essayait désormais de la raisonner :

-Vous auriez dû m'appeler  
-Je comptais le faire après que tu te sois reposée  
-Martha, soupira Kate  
-Katherine, tu es pâle comme un linge. Tu as besoin de repos. Le médecin nous a informées que certains patients pouvaient mettre plus de 48 heures avant de se réveiller  
-Deux jours ?  
-Oui…..le corps humain a ses mystères. Certains mettent quelques heures et d'autres plusieurs jours  
\- Je pensais qu'il devait attendre que son cœur soit stable ?  
-Tout va bien, chérie….il préfère ne pas l'assommer en médicaments, assura Martha devant la mine inquiète de Kate qui caressait amoureusement la joue de son mari  
-Papa est fort  
-Je sais  
-Tout va bien se passer, répéta Alexis en lui prenant la main pour lui montrer son soutien

Main dans la main, elles espéraient ensemble que ce cauchemar s'achève enfin ….

* * *

 ** _Fanseries66 : Et voilà la suite, heureuse d'avoir un nouveau ou nouvelle lecteur(ice)_**

 ** _Marionpc84: on a pas fini avec le tristounet . J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura tout de même plu._**

 ** _Julie91:Bon je pense que j'ai épuisé ton stock de mouchoir...on arrive vers la fin de cette histoire...alors à très vite_**

 ** _Elo: Le bonheur ? comme dirait christophe maé...il est ou le bonheur ? peut-être dans la grossesse de Kate ..._**

 ** _rhane: Je te remercie pour tes commentaires. Tu es un ou une de celle qui me suit depuis le début alors ...continue à te répéter ça me motive lol_**

 ** _Caskett71: Je te remercie , retranscrire les émotions n'est pas choses faciles. Quand on écrit on prit dans l'histoire mais mettre sur les papiers les sentiments tels qu'on les perçoit est très difficile...mais tu le sais. Au fait à quand la suite de la tienne...j'attends..._**

 ** _Castlefan: Le Always peut aussi se faire avec mini Rick ou mini Beckett ? Non ?..._**

 ** _Merci beaucoup à tous de me lire et de patienter chaque semaines pour un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie aussi Laudi pour toutes ces corrections et son incroyable boulot._**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hôpital Presbitan**

Après un bon déca, Kate était revenue auprès de Rick. Martha lui avait expliqué la situation et essayait désormais de la raisonner :

-Vous auriez dû m'appeler  
-Je comptais le faire après que tu te sois reposée  
-Martha, soupira Kate  
-Katherine, tu es pâle comme un linge. Tu as besoin de repos. Le médecin nous a informées que certains patients pouvaient mettre plus de 48 heures avant de se réveiller  
-Deux jours ?  
-Oui…..le corps humain a ses mystères. Certains mettent quelques heures et d'autres plusieurs jours  
\- Je pensais qu'il devait attendre que son cœur soit stable ?  
-Tout va bien, chérie….il préfère ne pas l'assommer en médicaments, assura Martha devant la mine inquiète de Kate qui caressait amoureusement la joue de son mari  
-Papa est fort  
-Je sais  
-Tout va bien se passer, répéta Alexis en lui prenant la main pour lui montrer son soutien

Main dans la main, elles espéraient ensemble que ce cauchemar s'achève enfin ….

 **CHAPITRE 41**

* * *

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours, que les médecins avaient arrêté toutes les sédations qui faisaient dormir Rick. Trois jours, que sa famille se relayait à son chevet en espérant un réveil. Trois jours, que Kate n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital.  
A l'annonce de la tentative de réveil, elle était retournée chez Lanie et avait préparé un sac de rechange pour éviter les allers-retours entre chez elle et l'hôpital .  
Cela faisait donc trois jours, qu'elle le veillait jour et nuit sans le lâcher un instant. Les seuls moments où elle s'octroyait un peu de temps pour elle, étaient ceux qui lui permettaient de laisser de l'intimité à Alexis ou à Martha lors de leurs visites.

\- Hey, honey, sourit amicalement Lanie en entrant dans la chambre de Castle à 7 heures du matin  
-Salut Lanie, soupira Kate éreintée  
-Alors toujours pareil ? s'enquit-elle en l'enlaçant  
-Hum  
-Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner  
-Lanie  
-Il n'y a pas de Lanie qui tienne. Tu dois te nourrir convenablement pour le bébé

Doucement, Kate s'éloigna pour aller contempler le parc situé aux abords de l'hôpital. De cette fenêtre, elle pouvait observer les enfants jouer. Et depuis trois jours, sans un signe d'éveil de Rick, elle commençait à se poser des questions sur sa grossesse. Sentant le malaise, Lanie s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

-Il va se réveiller  
-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? ajouta-t-elle la voix tremblante en croisant ses bras sur son abdomen comme pour se protéger  
-Kate  
-Il est l'amour de ma vie, Lanie…..je n'y arriverai pas sans lui  
-Kate, tu dois…  
-Laisse tomber, souffla-t-elle  
-Tu n'es plus seule désormais

-...

-Kate ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'elle la voyait réprimer un sanglot face à la fenêtre  
-J'ai rendez-vous à la fin de la semaine avec mon gynéco et il ne sera pas avec moi  
-Sweety  
-Je ne sais même pas de combien de semaines je suis enceinte  
-Ce n'est pas bien important ça. Tu es partie, il y a environ deux mois et demi alors…  
-Je n'y arriverai pas seule, la coupa-t-elle en séchant une larme et en se retournant les yeux rougis  
-Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

Sans un mot, elle partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle et caressa la main de son mari avec une infinie tendresse tout en accentuant son effleurement sur son alliance. Ses yeux rivés sur son époux, elle commençait à perdre espoir. Deux nuits auparavant, elle avait surpris une conversation entre les infirmières de nuit alors qu'elle allait se chercher un déca :

-Il n'a aucun signe de réveil significatif  
-Sa femme me fait de la peine. Sa vie est gâchée.  
-Avec un peu de chance, il …..  
-Oh arrête Liz, tu sais bien que ses chances sont minimes

Son cœur s'était serré un peu plus à la suite de ces révélations. Elle avait alors tenté de repousser cette idée folle qu'elle l'avait perdu mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle appréhendait de devoir élever seule leur enfant.

-Kate ? reprit Lanie qui s'inquiétait  
-Avec Rick , on avait discuté de notre désir d'enfants…..avant tout ça, avant que je ne le quitte.  
-Honey  
-Et puis quand on s'est retrouvé, cette éventualité a été écartée par Castle  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il avait peur Lanie…..peur qu'on ait cet enfant et que je retourne à mes vieux démons. Peur que je ne le quitte à nouveau et les abandonne tous les deux, déglutit-elle  
-Je suis sûre qu'il serait heureux et que….  
-Il le serait…j'en suis certaine aussi, sourit Kate en le contemplant amoureusement . Mais dans toutes ces discussions, je n'ai jamais envisagé d'élever un enfant toute seule.

-...

-Je l'aime plus que tout et je souhaitais une famille avec lui…je souhaitais tellement plus que ça, sanglota-t-elle  
-Arrête de parler de Castle au passé. Les médecins t'ont dit que la phase de réveil pouvait durer plusieurs jours.

-...

-Et ce bébé que tu portes, c'est le vôtre. C'est une partie de toi et de Castle. Alors même si…..c'est fini, déglutit-elle en s'approchant de Kate pour caresser son ventre. Même si c'est fini, Honey…il t'a offert son plus beau cadeau et laissé un inoubliable souvenir.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amies pleuraient en silence . Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement éprouvants pour Beckett aussi se sentait-elle soulagée de pouvoir partager sa détresse avec son amie.

-Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive , je suis là, assura cette dernière

-...

-Kate ?

Beckett la regardait avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux que Lanie dépassée par les événements, se sentait mal et ne savait plus quoi faire pour soulager sa peine. Son soutien lui semblait tellement dérisoire face à la situation.  
Baissant les yeux sur ses mains, elle accentua ses caresses sur le ventre de Kate machinalement.  
A la sensation des doigts de son amie sur elle, Kate réprima un sanglot et avoua complètement abattue :

-Il ou elle ne connaîtra jamais son père

Alors que la légiste allait répliquer, elle fut interrompue par l'entrée d'Alexis. Rapidement Lanie retira ses mains du ventre de Kate et se releva en essuyant quelques larmes.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Alexis en observant son père avec inquiétude  
-Oui chérie, sourit Lanie. J'apportais juste le petit déjeuner à Beckett  
-Kate ? ça va ? s'enquit la rouquine en observant sa belle-mère qui tentait de sécher ses larmes  
-Oui, oui….Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle la voix chevrotante en apercevant un sac près d'Alexis  
-Je t'ai préparé à manger  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu ne dors pas et tu ne manges pas…..et comme je ne peux rien faire contre tes insomnies, j'ai….  
-Tu es adorable, sourit Kate devant sa prévenance  
-Oui mais….hésita-t-elle devant le sachet de Starbuck de Lanie  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Sweety, j'ai acheté pour Beckett un beignet aux pommes qui me faisait envie…..alors je le garde et je vais le dévorer en allant au travail.  
-Tu es sûre ? parce que peut-être que Kate….  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon ? la coupa Beckett attendrie par la délicatesse de la jeune Castle à son égard alors que Lanie l'embrassait sur la tempe pour lui murmurer :  
-Je t'appelle plus tard  
-Ok, répondit-elle encore bouleversée en la voyant partir. Alors ce petit déj ?  
-J'ai fait de la guimauvelette  
-Tu…je…., balbutia Kate devant son idée.  
-Je me suis dit qu'il se réveillerait peut-être en sentant l'odeur de la guimauve et du chocolat.

-...

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Kate ne raffolait pas de cette excentricité culinaire de Rick . Mais par amour pour lui, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Souriante alors qu'Alexis déballait son omelette sur l'adaptable, Kate eut un flash :

 _Ils venaient de passer leur première nuit à l'appartement de Kate. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait été étonnée de se retrouver seule au milieu du champ de bataille. La nuit avait été tout sauf calme et reposante. Devant le désordre de la pièce, Kate sourit en repensant aux caresses, aux baisers et à l'imagination débordante de son écrivain. Se levant, elle enfila la chemise blanche de Rick qui trônait sur son abat-jour et le rejoignit dans sa cuisine._  
 _Elle avait été surprise et enchantée de le voir se déplacer comme un bienheureux devant les fourneaux en simple caleçon tout en chantonnant du Madonna._

 _-On s'amuse Castle ? demanda-t-elle souriante en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_

 _Au son de la voix de sa bien-aimée, il avait sursauté et déposé rapidement, sur le feu, la poêle qu'il tenait dans sa main._

 _-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant_  
 _-Désolée…_  
 _-Alors déjà levée Miss Beckett ? reprit-il sur un ton plus charmeur en éteignant le feu_  
 _-Le lit est froid et mon petit ami s'est enfui pour me préparer…., déclara-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la casserole. C'est quoi ?_  
 _-ça très chère, c'est la spécialité Richard Castle, déclara-t-il en encerclant sa taille par-derrière et en lui embrassant le cou. Bonjour._  
 _-Bonjour, sourit-elle en joignant ses mains aux siennes sur son ventre. Alors ce ne sont pas des pancackes._  
 _\- Excellente déduction détective, la taquina Rick_  
 _-C'est quoi Castle ?_  
 _-De la guimauvelette_  
 _-De la quoi ? fit-elle surprise_  
 _-De l'omelette avec du chamalow et un soupçon de chocolat_  
 _-De l'œuf et du chocolat ? répéta-t-elle dégoûtée_  
 _-Hum, hum, gémit-il sans apercevoir ses traits grimaçants. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer._  
 _-Tu essaies de m'empoisonner ?_  
 _-Quelle idée ! se mit-il à rire. Après une nuit comme celle-là où tu m'as dévoilé tous tes talents, je compte bien te garder encore longtemps auprès de moi_  
 _-Simplement pour mes prouesses….sexuelles, ronchonna-t-elle en se retournant pour tomber sur ses yeux amoureux_  
 _-Pour tes prouesses sexuelles, pour ton sens de la répartie, pour ton entêtement, pour ton odeur de cerise, pour avoir fait chavirer mon cœur…..pour toi en fait….je te garderai près de moi simplement parce que tu es toi, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement_

 _Fin du Flash-back_

-Kate ? Kate tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Alexis qui la voyait une fois de plus au bord des larmes  
-Oui…excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle en reprenant contenance et en lui souriant. Alors une guimauvelette, hein ?  
-Oui mais si tu n'aimes pas, tu…  
-J'adore la guimauvelette ! mentit-elle en s'approchant du petit déjeuner.  
-Super, se réjouit Alexis en lui tendant une fourchette

Assises l'une en face de l'autre et picorant dans l'assiette chacune à leur tour, elles restaient silencieuses. Alexis ne quittait pas son père du regard. Le voir étendu là, avec tous ces tuyaux et toujours endormi lui fendait le cœur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi fragile. Elle se sentait tellement seule sans lui. Sa grand-mère était très présente pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas le remplacer .  
Kate, elle, la regardait silencieusement. Comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer la douleur de la jeune fille si jamais il arrivait malheur à son époux. Tout ceci était de sa faute. A cause d'elle, Alexis risquait d'être orpheline et l'enfant qu'elle portait ne connaîtrait probablement pas son père. A cette pensée, un sentiment de nausée la prit. Doucement, elle déposa la fourchette et orienta son regard sur autre chose que cet œuf plein de chocolat.

-Comment se passent tes cours ? demanda-t-elle en réprimant son envie de vomir  
-ça va, répondit d'un ton laconique la jeune rouquine sans détourner le regard de son père  
-Tes partiels arrivent bientôt, tu veux que….  
-Non ça va aller, soupira-t-elle. Tu as bien assez de choses à gérer en plus de ...  
-Alexis si tu as besoin d'aide , tu peux compter sur moi  
-C'est gentil, sourit-elle  
-Tu veux qu'on parle ?  
-On le fait déjà  
-Lex  
-Les dernières paroles que je lui ai dites étaient qu'il me décevait  
-Chérie, ton père sait que tu l'aimes, culpabilisa Kate  
-Hum, gémit-elle en se levant  
-Où vas-tu?  
-J'ai cours aujourd'hui. Tu m'appelles si….  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas  
-Ok, à plus tard, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue pour ensuite faire de même avec son père. Allez papa, réveille-toi, soupira Alexis dans les oreilles de Castle avant de partir.

De nouveau seule avec Rick, Kate se leva pour aller jeter au plus vite cette omelette qui lui retournait le ventre. Se retournant pour contempler son mari, elle s'avança doucement et lui murmura angoissée en lui caressant les cheveux :

-Castle…..allez réveille-toi…..s'il te plaît

-Babe…ne me laisse pas…..ne nous laisse pas

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir répété ces mots des milliers de fois depuis ces derniers jours. Fermant les yeux, elle chuchota :

-Je suis enceinte…..Castle….je suis enceinte, alors s'il te plaît réveille-toi…je n'y arriverai pas sans toi…..je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé sans toi….réveille-toi pour nous…s'il te plaît.

Attendant pendant plusieurs minutes un signe de sa part, elle se rassit le cœur lourd en recommençant le même rituel journalier :

-Alors on en était où ?…..ah oui… " Ce soir-là, elle demanda à Rook de lui montrer son article. Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé la lecture, Nikki le pria de retirer tout ce qui la concernait. Pas seulement parce que cela la dépeignait comme la star de l'équipe. Ni parce que cela minimisait les efforts des autres, réduits à de simples notes de bas de page. Ni parce que cela la mettait sur le devant de la scène... Cendrillon était un de ses films favoris, mais elle préférait que cela reste un conte de fées plutôt qu'une réalité…", ….mon film préféré…. sérieux Castle ? sourit Kate en relevant le visage pour le voir paisiblement endormi  
-Madame Castle ? l'interrompit un médecin  
-Oui ?  
-Je vais devoir emmener votre mari pour un scanner  
-Un souci ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se relevant  
-Non..c'est juste un examen de routine pour voir où nous en sommes  
-Ok, soupira-t-elle contrariée de l'abandonner  
-Nous allons le préparer ….nous en avons pour au moins une heure.  
-Je vais aller me promener à l'extérieur…si jamais il….  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout se passera bien et nous avons vos coordonnées, sourit le médecin alors que Kate prenait quelques affaires.

S'avançant vers son mari , elle lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres:

-A tout de suite mon ange.

 **Extérieur de l'hôpital**

Un gobelet de déca à la main, elle s'était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur pour respirer une bouffée d'air frais. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître et lui réchauffaient le corps. Les yeux fermés, elle appréciait le calme et tentait d'apaiser ses angoisses. Inconsciemment, elle caressait tendrement son ventre.  
Elle était à bout de nerfs. Malgré ses mots, ses effleurements sensuels , ou même ses pleurs, il ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

-Bonjour

Ouvrant les yeux sous ses lunettes de soleil, Kate grimaça en apercevant son interlocuteur

-Puis-je ?  
-Ai-je le choix, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il prenait déjà ses aises auprès d'elle  
-Katherine, je tiens à m'excuser  
-Pour quel motif ? dit-elle sur la défensive  
-Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler ainsi…..vous êtes la femme de mon fils, vous méritez plus de respect de ma part, avoua Hunt en regardant droit devant lui

-...

-Je vais devoir m'en aller. Je ne peux plus rester à découvert à présent.  
-Et Castle ?  
-Mon fils est bien entouré et….  
-C'est de son père dont il a besoin, s'indigna-t-elle  
-Son père comme vous le dîtes n'a été qu'un fantôme dans sa vie. Je ne peux pas rester près de vous et ainsi risquer de mettre vos vies en danger. J'ai pris une décision il y a de nombreuses années…un choix que je paie tous les jours désormais.  
-Jackson….  
-J'aurais dû choisir ma famille à l'époque . Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, continua-t-il en la regardant cette fois-ci.

Yeux dans les yeux , ils se jaugeaient du regard. Jamais depuis qu'elle connaissait Hunt, il ne s'était autant livré à elle. Dans son regard, elle pouvait y voir toute sa peine, toutes ses inquiétudes mais aussi un profond respect.

-Alors…..je vais avoir un nouveau petit-enfant ? sourit ce dernier en se relevant  
-Je…..comment ? s'étonna Kate  
-Tu es ravissante avec ta main sur ton ventre. Prends soin de lui et de Richard.  
-Hunt, vous devriez….  
-Peux-tu lui donner ceci ?

Plaçant sa main derrière son pantalon , il en sortit une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit.

-Pour Castle ? demanda Kate  
-Oui.  
-Heu…oui  
-Mon fils a de la chance de t'avoir rencontrée.  
-C'est moi qui ai de la chance  
-Au revoir Katherine, dit-il avec une gratitude qui l'émut énormément.

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de se lever pour l'étreindre, il s'était déjà éloigné. En soupirant, elle regarda disparaître son beau-père dans le parc boisé de l'hôpital.

 **Trois jours plus tard**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Rick ne se réveillait toujours pas. Malgré l'arrêt des sédations , il restait dans le coma. Les médecins ne savaient plus quoi répondre pour apaiser la détresse de sa fille et de Kate .

-Combien de temps encore ? s'impatientait anxieuse la jeune rouquine  
-Nous ne savons pas, déclara le Dr Avery. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la médecine a ses limites.  
-Mais…..il pourrait rester ainsi toute sa vie ? s'angoissa-t-elle  
-C'est une possibilité, avoua le médecin alors que Kate ne lâchait pas du regard le corps immobile de son mari.  
-Alors on est censé attendre et c'est tout ! s'exaspéra Alexis  
-Je n'ai aucune solution miracle. Votre père est dans le coma et je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui... Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, les prochains jours seront décisifs  
-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Kate en se retournant brusquement  
-Eh bien….vous pouvez décider d'arrêter les soins  
-Le tuer ! Vous nous demandez de le tuer ! hurla la rouquine alors que Martha commençait à se sentir mal à ses côtés  
-En cas d'impasse thérapeutique, l'arrêt des soins peut être ressenti comme une délivrance pour le patient…  
-Vous pensez qu'il souffre ? s'inquiéta Kate.  
-A vrai dire, nous n'en savons rien. Nous avons dû stopper les médicaments pour le réveiller. Comme je vous l'ai dit nous allons peut-être vers une impasse  
-Mon dieu, soupira la matriarche à bout de souffle  
-Je….Non! trembla Kate en essayant de respirer calmement  
-Mme Castle , nous n'en sommes pas encore là…..je ne fais qu'évoquer les différentes possibilités .

Se retournant , Kate prit la main de Rick dans la sienne et la serra si fort qu'elle avait l'impression de la broyer. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ainsi.

-Je vais vous laisser, termina le médecin en sortant de la chambre.  
-Grand-mère, ça va ? s'inquiéta soudainement Alexis en voyant Martha en pleurs s'asseoir sur une chaise  
-Je…..je…..  
-Alexis va lui chercher de l'eau, sanglota Kate en lâchant son mari pour s'agenouiller devant Martha  
-Ok…..je reviens.

La jeune Castle partie, Martha anéantie releva son visage décomposé vers sa belle-fille. Elle avait tenu pour elles depuis plus d'une semaine mais aujourd'hui…elle n'y arrivait plus. Sa respiration se bloqua et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

-Martha…je suis là, murmura Kate peinée en lui caressant la main  
-Mon fils…je veux mon fils….  
-Je sais

De ses mains et avec une infinie tendresse, elle tenta de chasser le flot de larmes qui ruisselait sur le visage de sa belle-mère.

-Que va-t-on faire avec Alexis ?  
-Pardon ? S'étonna Kate  
-Alexis….je…je suis trop âgée pour m'occuper d'elle et…..  
-Martha, non, la stoppa Kate en lui enserrant les mains.  
-J'ai besoin que tu me promettes de veiller sur elle.

-...

\- C'est ce que Richard aurait voulu .

Elle suffoquait à l'idée de perdre son fils mais elle était terrifiée en pensant à l'avenir de sa petite-fille. Elle n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile. Mère célibataire avec de petits rôles, elle avait souvent eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts quand Richard était jeune. Mais il avait été son « rayon de soleil »…..la joie dans son cœur. Elle ne survivrait pas à la mort de son fils unique. Elle se sentait à bout de forces et chaque respiration avait un goût amer pour elle.

-Castle va se réveiller, déglutit Kate  
-Katherine…..promets le moi, sanglotait-telle  
-C'est bon j'ai de l'eau ! s'écria inquiète Lex en entrant en trombe dans la chambre

 **Deux nuits plus tard…..**

Elle s'était assoupie sur sa chaise. La journée avait été très longue pour elle. Après l'avoir repoussé plusieurs fois, elle s'était finalement rendue à son premier rendez-vous gynécologique avec Lanie, son amie l'ayant pratiquement traînée là-bas.  
Kate se sentait …..perdue…tellement perdue sans lui. Il aurait dû être présent à ses côtés. Cela aurait dû être un moment de joie pour eux mais au lieu de ça, elle se trouvait avec Lanie, complètement angoissée sur la marche à suivre.

-C'est votre premier enfant ? demanda le médecin  
-Oui  
-Bien. A quand remonte votre dernier cycle ?  
-Deux mois et demi…peut-être trois…..je ne m'en souviens plus, soupira-t-elle  
-Et c'est votre premier rendez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il  
-Son mari est en réanimation, déclara Lanie qui sentait Kate épuisée à côté d'elle  
-Oh….eh bien….allez-vous déshabiller qu'on voit votre merveille , reprit-il embêté

Kate releva son regard vers lui mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Sweety ?  
-Est-ce trop tard pour une interruption de grossesse ? déglutit-elle en retenant ses pleurs  
\- Kate !  
-Alors ?  
-Si vous n'avez pas dépassé le troisième mois..non. Mais une IVG est…  
-Inconcevable, le coupa Lanie en dévisageant sa meilleure amie. C'est ton enfant. L'enfant de Castle.  
-Mon mari ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. Je ne peux pas avoir cet enfant sans lui. Je….ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Je dois être présente pour Alexis…et Martha, je le lui ai promis. Lanie….s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-elle  
\- Voyons où en est votre grossesse et ensuite nous aviserons , proposa le médecin troublé par la détresse de cette jeune femme.

Une journée…cela avait été une longue et interminable journée. Mais elle s'était terminée comme toutes les autres avec Kate endormie près de Castle sa main dans la sienne.  
Son sommeil était toujours fluctuant à l'hôpital, elle somnolait plus qu'elle ne dormait. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.  
Un bruit l'importuna cependant, tournant sur la chaise en grognant , elle ouvrit les yeux complètement épuisée quand le bruit se transforma en alarme…une alarme stridente.

* * *

 _ **FanCaskett17: et voilà un nouveau chapitre de plus. Kate est enceinte oui...mais pour combien de temps ?**_

 _ **julie91: Comme tu as fait le plein de mouchoirs , j'ai écrit un chapitre encore plus noir ! et je dois t'avouer que je l'adore ce chapitre. J'espère que malgré sa noirceur, il te plaira.**_

 _ **Rhane: La torture...j'adore !Comment ils feront les jumeaux ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'aller dans le même sens que la saison 8. Désolé.**_

 _ **Caskett71: A vrai dire moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à Kate enceinte et puis quand l'inspiration te prend !**_

 _ **Castlefan: Mini Caskett ! on vient d'avoir un aperçu de sa première écho...**_

 _ **Guest: Je pense qu'il me reste deux chapitres. J'écris au fur et à mesure pour tout avouer le suivant est écrit mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, je vais le peaufiner un peu.**_

 _ **Elo: On pourrait terminer sur une note triste. A vrai dire, j'avais écrit un début de Fic qui pourrait très bien coller pour la fin de promesse brisée mais pas sûr que ça vous plaise.**_

 _ **Isabelle: La petite Lily est en route c'est vrai, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne suivrais peut-être pas la fin de la saison 8. Alors peut-être que c'est un garçon, peut-être que c'est une fille mais peut-être aussi...il n'y aura pas de mini-caskett.**_

 _ **On arrive vers la fin de cette histoire, je pense qu'il ne me reste qu'un ou deux chapitres à écrire. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me boostent pour écrire la suite. Alors Happy ending ou sort des sentiers battus ?**_


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

L'équipe médicale alertée par le bruit des alarmes sur leur scope de rappel en salle de pause, se précipita au chevet de Castle , une infirmière faisant sortir Kate afin de prendre soin de lui.

Beckett s'était laissée faire sans lutter à bout de forces et en pleurs à la vue de Rick en train de sursauter dans son lit et faisant sonner à tue-tête son respirateur.

Les secondes passèrent pour se changer en minutes et elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Son corps lui-même n'arrivait plus à supporter ce fardeau et elle s'était laissée glisser au sol avec une lenteur infinie. Son dos contre le mur, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, ses mains tremblaient et sa détresse ne faisait que s'intensifier.  
Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle le revoyait au loft lui souriant ou au commissariat lui dire :

« Jusqu'à demain détective… »

-Castle, gémit-elle entre deux sanglots alors que sa respiration se bloquait devant de nouveaux souvenirs

 _Flashback_

 _-Kate ? fit Castle qui se contemplait torse nu devant le miroir de la salle de bain_  
 _-Hum, gémit-elle en sortant de la douche et en s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain_  
 _-Tu crois que quand nous serons vieux…on éprouvera toujours autant de désir l'un pour l'autre ?_

 _Kate le regarda, pendant une seconde, intriguée par cette interrogation surgie de nulle part. Ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour sous cette douche et elle ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait provenir une telle question. Lui souriant tout en prenant une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux, elle lui répondit sérieusement:_

 _-Je ne sais pas_  
 _-Tu ne sais pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se retournant brusquement . Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?_  
 _-Eh bien… je n'ai jamais été attirée par les hommes chauves._  
 _-Tu plaisantes là ?_  
 _-Non. Je veux dire, tu peux toi-même constater que mes ex étaient tout sauf…..chauve, le taquina-t-elle en le voyant se décomposer sous ses yeux._  
 _-Tes ex vont vieillir aussi, ronchonna Rick vexé_  
 _-Oui mon cœur_  
 _-Tout comme toi_  
 _-Oui…..mais toi …plus vite que moi, assura-t-elle en retirant sa serviette pour enfiler son peignoir._

 _Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui avouait franchement sans aucune honte, pire même…..sans aucune hésitation qu'elle n'était pas certaine de le désirer lorsqu'il prendrait de l'âge._

 _-On verra bien le moment venu, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules tout en jubilant intérieurement._

 _Il la regarda, enfila son tee-shirt et sortit de la salle de bain, le cœur lourd peiné par sa dernière remarque ._

 _-Castle, sourit-elle face à sa mine d'enfant boudeur_

 _-..._

 _-Allez je blaguais, continua Kate en le rejoignant pour l'apercevoir assis sur leur lit_  
 _-Non tu ne plaisantais pas_  
 _-Castle_  
 _-Tu l'as déjà dit aujourd'hui au poste_  
 _-Quoi ?…mais de quoi parles-tu ?_  
 _-Quand j'ai cru perdre mes cheveux , tu as….._  
 _-Castle, soupira Kate en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je te teasais …..comme d'habitude_  
 _-Oui…..mais un jour ça va arriver, dit-il inquiet_  
 _-Oui tu vas prendre de l'âge mais moi aussi mon cœur…c'est la vie , non ?_  
 _-Et si…. et si je ne te plaisais plus ?_  
 _-Et si moi , je ne te plaisais plus ? rétorqua-t-elle attendrie en lui caressant la joue_  
 _-Ce n'est pas possible_  
 _-Et pourquoi donc ?_  
 _-Parce que…..parce que je t'aime au-delà des mots, au-delà de ton physique et de ce corps divin…._  
 _-C'est pareil pour moi, Babe. Alors tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 _-Castle, je t'aime plus que ma vie….je t'aime tellement, que par moments j'en ai le souffle coupé, avoua-t-elle pour le rassurer. Et je te promets de t'aimer même si tu es vieux, chauve et….._  
 _-C'est bon j'ai compris , bougonna Rick en lui effleurant les lèvres_  
 _-Sûr ?_  
 _-Hum, gémit-il contre sa bouche. Tu m'aimeras quoi qu'il arrive_  
 _-Quoi qu'il arrive, répéta Kate avant que son mari ne l'emporte dans un baiser qui bouleversa ses sens_

 _Fin du Flachback_

-Madame Castle ? chuchota gentiment une infirmière qui s'était agenouillée près d'elle

Kate n'osait pas relever son visage, elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre ce que cette jeune femme allait lui annoncer. Elle balançait son corps de façon désordonnée d'avant en arrière comme pour apaiser ses souffrances.

-Madame Castle…il va bien, avoua la soignante émue par sa tristesse.  
-Il….., bégaya Kate en levant un visage rougi et larmoyant. Il est vivant ?  
-Oui, sourit-elle. Il se réveille…il est sorti du coma  
-Mais…..je

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle tentait d'assimiler vainement chaque explication mais elle ….avait tellement peur d'espérer pour rien, qu'elle continuait de bercer son corps contre ce mur.

-Il s'est réveillé. Il luttait contre son respirateur, ce qui a déclenché toutes ses alarmes.  
-Il se réveille, répétait-elle  
-Oui. Le médecin est en train de lui retirer le tube qu'il a dans sa gorge.  
-Il se réveille….  
-Ensuite après un examen neurologique, il vous donnera des nouvelles, continua-t-elle troublée par sa détresse  
-Il se réveille  
-Oui , Madame, il se réveille, déclara-t-elle en lui prenant les mains, ce qui la sortit de sa transe.

Relevant les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Kate put y lire de la sincérité, des encouragements et une profonde compassion. Tout d'un coup , elle prit réellement conscience des mots de cette dernière et un tsunami de soulagement la renversa. Castle se réveillait. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il se réveillait.

-Oh mon Dieu…..merci…..merci, pleura-t-elle en s'agrippant fermement à cette jeune femme  
-Tout va bien, Madame….

 **Chambre de Castle**

Il s'était senti oppressé comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer et de se réveiller. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu.  
Castle était complètement perdu et surtout effrayé. Il parvenait à entendre au loin les paroles de Kate…..

" Je suis allée voir le Dr Monroe pour mon écho…je…j'aimerais que tu sois là Babe….. "

Echo ? pourquoi lui parlait-elle d'écho ? Elle était blessée ? Ses idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et il tentait vainement de se réveiller ou même de bouger.

"Je crois que Lanie ne me comprend pas…..j'espère que tu pourras comprendre…j'ai tellement peur Castle"

Peur ? lui aussi était effrayé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et il avait la désagréable sensation d'être à nouveau aspiré dans un profond sommeil. Luttant de toutes ses forces, il paniqua quand il n'entendit plus la voix de sa femme. Où était-elle ? Où était-Kate ?  
Des alarmes au loin résonnaient dans sa tête, il essayait de vaincre cette envie soudaine de dormir. Les pleurs de sa femme lui retournaient le ventre et c'est l'affolement de l'équipe médical qui le réveilla :

-Mr Castle ? Mr Castle ? vous m'entendez ?

Ses paupières étaient affreusement lourdes, ses membres engourdis ne lui obéissaient pas, et une douleur foudroyante le prit à l'abdomen quand il se mit à tousser.

-Mr Castle, ouvrez-les yeux

-Montrez-nous que vous êtes avec nous, lui dit une voix masculine. Mr Castle , serrez-moi la main.

 **Couloir de l'hôpital.**

Après plus de trois quarts d'heure d'attente, le médecin et l'équipe paramédicale étaient enfin sortis de la chambre de Rick. Kate s'était relevée et avait prévenu Martha et Alexis qui n'allaient plus tarder à arriver.

-Madame Castle  
-Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Kate qui s'était précipitée vers le docteur  
-Bien, étant donné son coma. Il est réveillé et on a pu lui retirer le tuyau qui l'aidait à respirer. Il se plaint de douleurs, je vais lui prescrire des antalgiques plus puissants  
-Il…..parle, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée par l'angoisse  
-Oui, sourit-il. Il est ce qu'on peut appeler un miracle médical. Je dois cependant effectuer encore plusieurs examens neurologiques pour voir s'il présente ou non des complications dues à sa chirurgie ou à son coma mais la reprise de la parole est bon signe. Dès demain, un kinésithérapeute viendra évaluer sa motricité.  
-Et pour sa mémoire ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse  
-Il sait que nous sommes en 2016, qu'il a une fille et une femme. En parlant de ça, …il vous réclame, répondit le médecin en lui montrant sa chambre

-...

-Mme Castle ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il s'était réveillé. Il était vivant. Elle avait passé les derniers jours, les dernières heures à se préparer à le perdre , elle se sentait …désemparée mais aussi tellement émue. Chassant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, elle s'avança fébrilement dans la chambre.  
La lumière éclairait la pièce et lui fit découvrir un Rick allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Son respirateur était éteint et il semblait…..si paisible qu'elle réprima un sanglot de soulagement.

-Hum, râla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux fatigué et douloureux

Il avait senti sa présence au moment même où elle était entrée. Son odeur de cerise avait bouleversé tous ses sens. Il était tellement inquiet pour elle. L'interrogatoire du médecin lui avait permis de se souvenir de sa prise d'otage au loft et du regard affolé de sa femme quand Cohen avait fait feu. Il était tellement paniqué à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, que le médecin avait interrompu son examen pour la laisser entrer. Et elle était là…juste devant lui .

-Kate, chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

-...

-Chérie?

C'était fini. Ce cauchemar était fini. Tremblante, elle s'approcha de lui et caressa fébrilement son visage alors que le sien était ravagé par ses larmes.

-Tu es vivant, dit-elle en sanglotant. Mon Dieu…Castle…tu es vivant.  
-Ne pleure pas  
-J'ai cru…j'ai cru….  
-ça va…..je vais bien, gémit-il un peu difficilement

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Castle observait la mine défaite de sa femme. Elle avait maigri, ses yeux étaient cernés et sa détresse se lisait dans toute son attitude. Quand à Kate, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleu océan où elle pouvait y lire tout son amour.

-Viens…par là, murmura-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les bras

Tendrement, elle s'allongea près de lui en veillant bien à ne pas le blesser et posa délicatement sa tête sur son torse d'où elle pouvait entendre chacune des palpitations cardiaques de son mari.

-Tu es vivant….  
-Je suis vivant.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Castle se remettait un peu plus chaque jour de sa blessure par balle et de son coma. Ses séquelles étaient minimes. Il avait encore besoin d'une canne pour se mobiliser pendant quelques jours mais à part ça, tout était parfait. Sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut et il ne ressentait plus trop de douleur.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était sorti du coma et malgré tous ses efforts pour que Kate se repose davantage, elle n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Il devait rentrer au loft le lendemain et elle l'avait laissé quelques minutes pour remplir les formulaires de sortie.

-Je m'inquiète pour elle, avoua Rick à sa mère dès qu'elle fut partie  
-Elle a vécu un enfer pendant ton coma, elle dû gérer ton hospitalisation, la presse, l'enquête et nous aussi…..laisse-la profiter de ce répit  
-Je sais mais….  
-Quoi?  
-Je la sens à bout de forces, elle devrait se reposer. Je vais bien.  
-Richard, ta femme ne t'a pas laissé une seule seconde depuis ton arrivée à l'hôpital , elle ne va certainement pas ….  
-Elle n'est pas retournée au loft ? la coupa Rick étonné  
-Non  
-Tu aurais dû…  
-J'ai essayé…mais tu as épousé une bourrique, se défendit Martha  
-Hey!  
-Une délicieuse bourrique, se reprit-elle. Elle culpabilise pour tout ce qui s'est passé et….  
-J'étais pleinement consentant  
-Oui mais si elle n'avait pas enquêté sur ce…Cohen, tout ceci ne se serait pas produit  
-Et le commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère serait numéro 1 de la CIA  
-Richard, je ne blâme pas Katherine. Je comprends ce qu'elle a fait et pourquoi elle l'a fait mais désormais …j'espère qu'elle prendra toutes les données en considération  
-Moi aussi, soupira-t-il

Pendant une semaine, il s'était attelé à faire ses exercices de rééducation pour quitter cet hôpital le plus vite possible. Il avait aussi discuté de Cohen avec les bros, et Esposito lui avait confié avoir eu très peur pour lui.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue  
-Comme quoi vous m'aimez un peu, s'exclama Rick tout joyeux et heureux de partager un moment entre hommes  
-Non….pas du tout , se défendit le latino.  
-Non ?  
-On s'inquiétait surtout de ne plus pourvoir utiliser ta Ferrari, surenchérit Ryan tout sourire  
-Ah..ah très drôle, bougonna Rick

Alors que les bros partaient dans un fou rire, Castle les scrutait tout les deux. Il était heureux d'être entouré de ses amis. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué qu'il avait été extrêmement chanceux de s'en sortir et il pouvait le lire aussi dans les yeux de sa femme. Chaque fois, qu'il la contemplait, elle le regardait comme s'il était un miraculé.

-Castle ? s'enquit Javier en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées  
-Hum?  
-On va te laisser te reposer  
-Non, attendez  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai une question à vous poser, dit-il timidement  
-Oui?  
-Eh bien…j'ai du mal à en parler avec Kate et je ne veux pas la blesser alors….  
-Tu as des soucis d'ordre masculin ? railla Kévin  
-Non!  
-Hey, du calme ça arrive à tout le monde  
-Pas à moi !  
-Ni à moi mon pote, se défendit le latino en dévisageant son coéquipier qui devint rouge comme une écrevisse  
-C'est bon, c'est bon…quel est ton problème alors ? enchaîna Ryan  
-Je me souviens du coup de feu…et puis de mon réveil ici, que s'est il passé entre les deux ?  
-Eh bien une ambulance t'a….  
-Non, au loft ? le coupa Castle curieux voire même anxieux  
-Beckett a demandé des renforts mais le temps qu'on arrive tu étais déjà à terre.  
-Et ?  
-C'est tout, l'ambulance est venue et….  
-Où était Kate ? s'énerva Rick qui en avait marre que les gens éludent ses questions  
-Près de toi  
-Ok, murmura-t-il  
-Elle ne t'a pas quitté une seule seconde, c'est elle qui t'a prodigué les premiers soins, l'informa Javier en percevant le malaise de son ami. Elle t'a massé jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours  
-C'est…..Ok, déglutit Rick qui n'avait pas connaissance de cette partie de l'histoire  
-Tu as une sacrée femme, confia Ryan  
-C'est vrai  
-En même temps, lui n'a pas de problème d'ordre masculin, le taquina Espo pour alléger l'ambiance  
-Hey !

Cette semaine était passée à une allure folle. Et ce soir, à la veille de son départ, il était tout excité à l'idée de sortir mais en même temps il était soucieux pour Kate.  
Assis sur son lit, il scrutait avec une moue de dédain son plateau repas alors que Kate sortait de la salle de bain.

-Je pense qu'ils essaient de me tuer, grinça-t-il en soulevant une endive plus que cuite  
-Arrête de dire des âneries, sourit-elle en s'installant sur sa chaise. J'ai mangé la même chose que toi et je suis toujours vivante.  
-Oui, mais toi tu es coriace !  
-Et toi, idiot, sourit-elle amusée par sa réplique  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi es-tu idiot ? ricana-t-elle en voyant sa mine soucieuse  
-Pourquoi ne pas être rentrée au loft ? Et profiter d'un bon repas et de ton lit ? osa-t-il enfin demander  
-Je préfère profiter de mon mari  
-Kate, tu es épuisée et…  
-Je vais bien  
-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de tout ceci. Je t'assure que tu peux me laisser et qu'aucune catastrophe ne se produira.

Le regardant quelques secondes dans les yeux, elle détourna le regard pour baisser la tête comme prise en faute. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles pour elle et sa culpabilité concernant la fusillade ne s'était pas estompée. Elle se sentait toujours autant fautive pour ce désastre et n'avait pas osé lui révéler sa grossesse malgré les remontrances de Lanie.  
Elle souhaitait juste profiter de chaque minute avec lui comme si elles étaient les dernières.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure, reprit Rick qui avait à cœur de discuter avec elle.

Il avait bien vu que son attitude envers lui avait changé. Non pas qu'elle ne prenait pas soin de lui quand il était malade ou autre mais…..ses gestes, ses mots avaient un air désespéré. Il s'était abstenu de le lui faire remarquer à cause des propos de sa mère.

Mais ce soir, dans cet hôpital, il tenait à connaître les craintes de son épouse. Une semaine qu'il la voyait se débattre avec sa culpabilité…c'en était trop pour lui. Elle devait penser un peu à elle et se reposer.

-On rentrera demain ensemble, murmura-t-elle toujours tête baissée  
-Je suis cloué au lit par une horde de médecins , mais toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

Relevant le visage, elle le sonda un moment avant de répliquer :

-Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation que tu me jettes hors de cette chambre ?  
-Et moi, j'ai l'impression que tu bottes en touche. Quel est le problème ?  
-Il n'y en a pas. A part le fait que mon mari s'obstine à me faire quitter l'hôpital.  
-Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez nous?

-...

-Kate?  
-Mes affaires sont encore chez Lanie  
-Eh bien il te suffit juste de..  
-Et je préfère rentrer avec toi, le coupa-t-elle en penchant la tête de nouveau

Poussant l'adaptable qui se trouvait devant lui, Rick se leva et lui murmura:

-Regarde-moi

-...

-Kate, je ne peux pas me baisser…alors s'il te plaît

Réprimant ses larmes, elle releva son visage pour le regarder

-Tu ne peux pas me suivre comme mon ombre pendant des années, sourit-il  
-Tu l'as bien fait pendant huit ans…je prends les huit prochaines, chuchota Kate en lui caressant amoureusement le visage  
-Dis-moi…..dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, murmura-t-il  
-J'ai failli te perdre  
-Mais je…  
-Je m'en veux…tout ceci est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas relancé cette affaire tout irait bien pour nous.  
-Tout va bien pour nous. Kate, je vais bien.

Elle avait tenté de repousser cette conversation depuis des jours mais plus la sortie de l'hôpital approchait et plus son angoisse augmentait. Elle était sûre de sa décision mais elle avait peur qu'il ne soit contre. Et s'il lui en voulait ? Elle appréhendait de lui avouer la vérité…de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Tu comptes retourner au commissariat demain ? reprit-il pour changer de conversation  
-Non  
-Tu as pris combien de jours pour…..moi?  
-Castle, soupira-t-elle en sentant son angoisse culminer  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai démissionné, avoua Kate en retenant ses larmes  
-Tu as…Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il complètement perdu en la scrutant du regard

 _Flashback_

 _-Non, mais dis-moi que je rêve ! tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Javier alors que Kate venait de leur annoncer qu'elle venait tout juste de donner sa lettre de démission_  
 _-Javi, je…._  
 _-Kate, je comprends, tu es perdue et épuisée mais ce poste de Capitaine est…_  
 _-Je sais ce que je fais, assura-t-elle alors que Ryan était toujours scotché devant sa déclaration_  
 _-Honey, tenta Lanie , tu devrais te laisser plus de temps_  
 _-Du temps pour quoi ?_  
 _-Pour prendre en considération toutes tes options, grimaça la légiste en pensant à cet enfant à naître_  
 _-Si Castle se réveille, je veux pouvoir profiter de lui…..de nous deux et…._  
 _-On ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche, la coupa Esposito_  
 _-Non, mais pour une fois j'aimerais faire passer mon cœur avant ma raison. Ecoutez les gars…..Lanie, soupira Kate. J'ai passé près de dix ans à chercher le meurtrier de ma mère et tout ce que j'y ai gagné c'est un mari dans le coma…Ma mère ne reviendra pas. Je dois penser à moi maintenant et à Rick._  
 _-Et si….et s'il ne se réveille pas ? osa Ryan en déglutissant_

 _Kate se tourna vers lui et lui répondit calmement :_

 _-J'ai promis à Castle de veiller sur sa fille s'il lui arrivait malheur_  
 _-Kate…_  
 _-Quand j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai été seule…..toute seule…..Alexis mérite qu'on soit auprès d'elle. Castle ne me pardonnerait pas si je l'abandonnais._  
 _-Mais ta carrière ?_  
 _-Je…._  
 _-Et comment vas-tu faire pour vivre ? la coupa Javier pour la faire réagir_  
 _-Vraiment ? sourit-elle amusée par sa répartie_

 _Fin du Flashback_

-Kate ? l'interrogea Castle, ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie  
-Tu étais dans le coma…..j'ai cru te perdre. Les médecins parlaient de possible arrêt thérapeutique….mon monde s'écroulait d'heure en heure, je ne savais plus comment faire face sans toi  
-Mais démissionner Kate….ton boulot c'est toute ta vie  
-Non….c'est toi toute ma vie, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle  
-Kate…  
-Je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Et je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour faire passer notre famille avant ce boulot  
-Ok, abdiqua-t-il incertain et hésitant…..et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
-Profiter de toi, de nous et de…  
-Tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer ?  
-M'ennuyer avec toi ? sourit-elle en séchant ses larmes. Sache une chose Richard Castle, après les deux semaines que je viens de passer…..je rêve de m'ennuyer avec toi.  
-Mais je me souviens d'une époque où être une femme entretenue était inconcevable. Non pas que je me plaigne, ajouta-t-il devant sa mine.  
-Rick, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour reconsidérer ma vie

Elle espérait tellement qu'il l'approuve, qu'il ne la juge pas. Son poste au precinct avait été la clé de leur relation. C'est ainsi qu'il avait retrouvé l'inspiration, grâce à ça qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux mais aussi à cause de ce job qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, et elle espérait qu'il comprenne sa décision.

-C'est à dire ? Quelles options ?  
-Je ne sais pas…j'ai juste envie de rester en famille et ensuite je verrai…rien n'empêche que je reprenne mes études de droit  
-Tu…tes études ? s'étonna-t-il  
-Oui. Tu serais contre ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non, sourit-il  
-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse ?  
-Parce que…..tu as stoppé tes études à cause du décès de ta mère et tu les reprends une fois justice rendue…..je trouve ça poétique. La boucle est bouclée!

Le contemplant quelques secondes tout en analysant ses propos, elle s'approcha de lui, entoura sa nuque de ses mains et vint lui effleurer les lèvres. Elle était heureuse qu'il le prenne si bien. Elle se sentait désormais idiote d'avoir douté de lui et de sa compréhension.

-Je t'aime  
-Je t'aime aussi  
-Alors Madame Castle, comment souhaitez vous profiter de ce break ? susurra-t-il en lui caressant le dos

Les mains de Castle sur sa peau l'électrisèrent. Plus de dix jours étaient passés depuis leur dernier vrai contact et ce constat la troubla. Elle avait envie de se blottir contre lui et que le temps s'arrête.

-On pourrait envisager une vie à trois, chuchota Kate souriante et heureuse à l'idée de lui annoncer sa grossesse.

Elle avait attendu d'être enfin seule avec lui pour lui avouer qu'il serait papa dans un moins de six mois. Mais plus les jours passaient moins elle avait eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet. Les premiers jours après son réveil avaient été pénibles pour lui entre les différents examens, la rééducation, les visites, sa fatigue et elle n'avait pas eu envie d'entamer ce genre de conversation dans ces conditions. Mais ce soir, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, elle était épanouie et tout simplement heureuse de partager sa joie avec lui.

-Une vie à trois ? répéta incrédule Castle qui ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle annonce  
-Oui…tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda-t-elle inquiète de son changement attitude  
-Si mais…je pensais profiter de toi avant, voyager et …reconstruire notre couple, avoua Rick. Un enfant…je trouve que c'est trop tôt.

Ces quatre derniers mois avaient vraiment été dramatiques pour eux et malgré leurs efforts pour rester soudés, leur couple avait énormément souffert de cette histoire. Elle était partie du jour au lendemain sans lui donner d'explication et ils avaient dû ensuite réapprendre à se faire confiance au cours de cette enquête et de sa fausse liaison avec Callie. Castle souhaitait faire table rase du passé pour avancer à deux avant d'envisager une vie à trois.  
Mais il avait peur aussi de la brusquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle envisage un enfant simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Il venait de sortir du coma et l'annonce de la démission de Kate était déjà un énorme pas en avant pour elle, il ne souhaitait pas la pousser trop loin de crainte qu'elle ne fuit encore.

-Reconstruire notre couple ? Voyager ? répéta peinée Kate en relâchant son étreinte  
-Oui…on pourrait voyager…. sillonner les États-Unis en moto, faire de la montgolfière ou….Kate, ça va? s'interrompit Rick en la voyant perdue devant lui  
-Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit non. On pourrait l'envisager dans un an ou deux ans ?  
-Un an ou deux ? répéta-t-elle douloureusement

Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Il ne souhaitait pas cette vie à trois. Elle avait attendu toute une semaine pour lui en parler mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il soit contre.  
Malgré son idée fugace d'avorter, elle avait changé d'avis au moment même où elle l'avait vu sur l'écran de l'appareil d'échographie. Son enfant….leur enfant…le mélange parfait de Castle et elle. Au premier battement cardiaque, son cœur s'était gonflé d'amour pour ce petit être. Malgré la peine de devoir vivre cet instant magique seule…sans son époux…..elle avait éprouvé une grande joie. C'était grâce à cet enfant, leur enfant qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de démissionner et d'affronter ces derniers jours.

-Oui. Je…  
-Quoi ?dit-elle en retenant ses larmes  
-Tu te souviens quand je suis revenu après ma disparition et que j'ai évoqué notre mariage? tenta Rick pour se faire comprendre  
-Hum  
-Tu m'as dit qu'on était en train d'essayer de se retrouver et que précipiter les choses n'arrangerait rien. Tu avais raison et c'est pareil aujourd'hui . On a le temps pour ça.  
-Castle, je ne comprends rien, soupira-t-elle la voix tremblante  
-Tu penses qu'en ayant un enfant, ton sentiment de culpabilité disparaîtra mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. On doit juste réapprendre à se faire confiance et regarder de nouveau dans la même direction sans pression ou projet. Un enfant n'est pas la solution en ce moment .  
-Juste nous deux, murmura-t-elle la boule au ventre  
-Oui, sourit Rick en lui caressant le visage

Relevant le visage pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son mari, Kate se sentit totalement perdue. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Il ne souhaitait pas d'enfant maintenant, il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Il réclamait du temps mais elle était incapable de lui accorder ce temps-là. Elle ne tenait pas à lui imposer un enfant non désiré et sa peine s'accentua quand, inconsciemment elle caressa son ventre.

\- Kate ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Castle

* * *

 _ **Castlefan: Et voici la suite de l'alarme stridente...**_

 _ **Julie91: Aller tu as dû arrêter les mouchoirs ? j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura rendu ton sourire et éloigner tes yeux rougis**_

 _ **CaskettShipper31: Vous torturez ? non...enfin si...enfin on verra. On arrive vers la fin de toute manière**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: Bon Castle est réveillé...c'est pas mal non ? mais cette grossesse n'est pas désirée ou ...attendue. Que va faire Kate ?**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire mais pourrais-tu me dire ce qui te dérange avec la mise en page que je m'améliore. Merci**_

 _ **Elo: Je pense qu'il va me falloir finalement encore trois chapitres pour traiter tous les problèmes en profondeur.**_

 _ **Rhane; IL n'y aura pas de suite. Promesse brisée n'aura pas de petite soeur.**_

 _ **.14: Tout ce fini pour bien pour Castle mais Kate n'est pas au bout de ses surprises**_

 _ **Isabelle: Une autre histoire est prévue ensuite mais j'aimerais écrire plusieurs chapitres en avance pour ne pas être dépasser par le temps. Il faut aussi que je vois si ma correctrice est dispo et si ça l'intéresse de continuer l'aventure avec moi...alors je ne sais pas quand ça se sera.**_

 _ **Bon, je pars en vacances jusqu'à début juillet au Mexique. Je dois m'envoler jeudi si j'ai terminé mon chapitre avant , je pourrai sous le poster à mon retour soit dans quinze jours (le temps de la correction ) sinon il faudra patienter pour la suite.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires.**_


	43. Chapter 43

Ces quatre derniers mois avaient vraiment été dramatiques pour eux et malgré leurs efforts pour rester soudés, leur couple avait énormément souffert de cette histoire. Elle était partie du jour au lendemain sans lui donner d'explication et ils avaient dû ensuite réapprendre à se faire confiance au cours de cette enquête et de sa fausse liaison avec Callie. Castle souhaitait faire table rase du passé pour avancer à deux avant d'envisager une vie à trois.  
Mais il avait peur aussi de la brusquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle envisage un enfant simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Il venait de sortir du coma et l'annonce de la démission de Kate était déjà un énorme pas en avant pour elle, il ne souhaitait pas la pousser trop loin de crainte qu'elle ne fuit encore.

-Reconstruire notre couple ? Voyager ? répéta peinée Kate en relâchant son étreinte  
-Oui…on pourrait voyager…. sillonner les États-Unis en moto, faire de la montgolfière ou….Kate, ça va? s'interrompit Rick en la voyant perdue devant lui  
-Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?  
-Je n'ai pas dit non. On pourrait l'envisager dans un an ou deux ans ?  
-Un an ou deux ? répéta-t-elle douloureusement

Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Il ne souhaitait pas cette vie à trois. Elle avait attendu toute une semaine pour lui en parler mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il soit contre.  
Malgré son idée fugace d'avorter, elle avait changé d'avis au moment même où elle l'avait vu sur l'écran de l'appareil d'échographie. Son enfant….leur enfant…le mélange parfait de Castle et elle. Au premier battement cardiaque, son cœur s'était gonflé d'amour pour ce petit être. Malgré la peine de devoir vivre cet instant magique seule…sans son époux…..elle avait éprouvé une grande joie. C'était grâce à cet enfant, leur enfant qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de démissionner et d'affronter ces derniers jours.

-Oui. Je…  
-Quoi ?dit-elle en retenant ses larmes  
-Tu te souviens quand je suis revenu après ma disparition et que j'ai évoqué notre mariage? tenta Rick pour se faire comprendre  
-Hum  
-Tu m'as dit qu'on était en train d'essayer de se retrouver et que précipiter les choses n'arrangerait rien. Tu avais raison et c'est pareil aujourd'hui . On a le temps pour ça.  
-Castle, je ne comprends rien, soupira-t-elle la voix tremblante  
-Tu penses qu'en ayant un enfant, ton sentiment de culpabilité disparaîtra mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. On doit juste réapprendre à se faire confiance et regarder de nouveau dans la même direction sans pression ou projet. Un enfant n'est pas la solution en ce moment .  
-Juste nous deux, murmura-t-elle la boule au ventre  
-Oui, sourit Rick en lui caressant le visage

Relevant le visage pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son mari, Kate se sentit totalement perdue. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Il ne souhaitait pas d'enfant maintenant, il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Il réclamait du temps mais elle était incapable de lui accorder ce temps-là. Elle ne tenait pas à lui imposer un enfant non désiré et sa peine s'accentua quand, inconsciemment elle caressa son ventre.

\- Kate ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Castle

 **CHAPITRE 43**

* * *

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus comment agir. Elle était prête à lui annoncer sa grossesse. Elle se sentait confiante et tellement heureuse de partager sa joie avec lui. Aussi,elle en resta bouche bée quand il évoqua son refus d'enfant.  
Elle était consciente que le timing ne jouait pas pour elle mais elle était persuadée que malgré toutes leurs difficultés, il en serait enchanté.  
En se repassant en boucle ces dernières semaines, elle réalisa que le mensonge et la fuite en avant n'avaient apporté que souffrance et chagrin. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il ne souhaitait pas d'enfant avec elle.

Kate trouvait normal qu'il doute, surtout après cette enquête qui les avait tant malmenés, mais ils étaient mariés et il avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Maintenant elle était terrifiée à l'idée de devoir faire un choix s'il le lui demandait.

Que faire s'il lui disait ne pas en vouloir ? Serait-elle capable d'avorter ?

Non, pensa-t-elle, sa grossesse était trop avancée et même si cela avait été possible , elle n'en aurait pas le courage, pas depuis ….qu'elle l'avait vu à l'écho. Au premier battement de cœur, tous ses doutes sur sa capacité à être mère avaient disparu. Elle voulait cet enfant, plus que tout. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi à tenir ces derniers jours, grâce à lui qu'elle avait compris que son besoin de justice ne la rendrait pas heureuse…..grâce à lui qu'elle avait démissionné pour se tourner vers un avenir plus paisible.  
Reculant de quelques pas, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches tout en cherchant ses mots.

-Kate ?

Il avait vu son changement d'attitude. Les expressions sur son visage la montraient en pleine réflexion ,et son regard était tellement vide qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Alors qu'il allait demander plus d'explications, il l'entendit murmurer mal à l'aise:

-Je n'ai pas le temps…on n'a pas le temps  
-Pas le temps ? mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
-Pour avoir un enfant….je ne peux pas te donner le temps que tu me demandes parce que je…..  
-Oh mon dieu! la coupa Rick en déglutissant et en la dévisageant.

Elle était si triste devant lui et si …perdue qu'il prit peur.  
Son cœur palpitait tellement qu'il dût prendre appui sur le dossier de la chaise. Il la scrutait de la tête aux pieds,les larmes aux yeux.  
Kate, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait certainement compris mais était-il heureux ou non ? Son faciès n'annonçait rien de bon en tout cas, pensa-t-elle.  
S'observant à tour de rôle , Castle déglutit quand il se remémora les mots que Kate avait prononcés avant son réveil :

« J'ai fait une écho… »

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et après quelques secondes à la contempler, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Castle, tu m'étouffes, suffoqua Kate devant son élan d'affection  
-Désolé, gémit Rick en la regardant au bord des larmes sans lâcher son étreinte

Yeux dans les yeux, ils débutaient l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations silencieuses. Kate se demandait si tout allait bien et Rick….se posait la même question. Après quelques minutes, elle rompit le silence la première:

-Castle, je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu et…  
-Comment peux-tu t'excuser…..tu n'y es pour rien, chuchota-t-il tendrement en la caressant. Mon dieu….depuis quand le sais-tu ?  
-Depuis ton arrivée à l'hôpital….j'ai fait un malaise et les examens l'ont révélé  
-Kate, soupira-t-il la boule au ventre en resserrant sa prise sur elle et en posant sa tête dans son cou pour humer son parfum

Elle était toujours autant décontenancée par son attitude . Etait-il heureux ? ou déçu ?

N'y tenant plus, elle lança hésitante à son oreille :

-Alors….tu es heureux ?  
-Heureux ? balbutia Castle en relâchant son étreinte pour la dévisager. Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux?

Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre qu'elle puisse penser que cette nouvelle l'enchante. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils méritaient un peu de répit.  
Kate, elle, recula de plusieurs pas face à la réplique cinglante de Rick, comme s'il l'avait blessée. Les mains sur son ventre, elle retenait ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel?

-Kate ?  
-Je sais que ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour mais c'est arrivé alors…., tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer  
-Je sais. Mais comment peux-tu penser que je sois ravi de cette perspective ? dit-il complètement perdu face à sa réaction. Je veux dire….ce truc…  
-Ce truc ? s'indigna Kate toujours les mains sur son ventre pour protéger son enfant  
-Désolé, je m'exprime mal  
-Pour un écrivain c'est le comble !s'exclama-t-elle outrée  
-Comment veux-tu que je prenne la nouvelle ? tenta Rick  
-Je ne sais pas…..j'avais imaginé tous les scénarios possibles mais certainement pas celui-là ! Tu pourrais être surpris, ok, je l'ai été; ... contrarié que ça arrive mais….  
-Contrarié ? crois-moi je plus que contrarié, rétorqua-t-il  
-Je…..Ok, abdiqua-t-elle furieuse et abasourdie par sa réaction.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que lui. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Comment osait-il comparer leur enfant à un truc ! Prenant son sac, elle y fourra un maximum d'affaires.

-Que fais-tu ?  
-Je rentre ! c'est ce que tu voulais non ? s'emporta-t-elle  
-Kate, attends ! je ne te comprends pas  
-Moi non plus !  
-Ta réaction est excessive  
-Excessive ? grinça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard  
-J'aimerais qu'on discute. Je sais que tu es bouleversée et je le suis aussi….mais j'ai plein de questions et….  
-Bouleversée ? je ne suis pas bouleversée, je suis écœurée !  
-Non mais arrête ! s'énerva-t-il en tentant de récupérer son sac des mains  
-T'inquiète pas Castle, je ne te l'imposerai pas. Je suis une grande fille, cracha Kate en tirant plus fort que lui pour partir  
-On est marié !  
-Et alors !  
-Arrête de fuir bon sang !

Le regardant avec amertume et colère , elle lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir la porte

\- Je sais que tu es effrayée….je le suis également ….mais dans la pauvreté comme dans la maladie, tenta Castle pour la faire réagir  
-Comment peux-tu associer notre enfant à une maladie?  
-J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que….…..attends, s'interrompit-il brusquement en la dévisageant. Notre enfant ?  
-Quoi?  
-Tu as bien dit Notre enfant ?  
-Oui le nôtre ? quoi? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. Tu ne vas pas oser me demander si c'est le tien ! Parce que je te jure que je te tire une balle entre les yeux!  
-Notre enfant…., répéta Rick tout sourire  
-Arrête de répéter que….  
-Tu n'es pas malade ?  
-Etre enceinte n'est pas une maladie, répliqua-t-elle en observant son changement d'attitude avec inquiétude

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'apercevoir avant, pensa-t-il en effleurant les nouvelles formes de sa femme.

Tout son être irradiait de bonheur. De ses doigts, il traça chaque contour de son bas-ventre. Les yeux pétillants, il releva le visage vers sa femme qui était totalement déconcertée. Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui.

-Pendant mon coma….je t'ai entendue, s'expliqua Rick.  
-Tu m'as entendue ?  
-Hum…quelques brides….. Tu parlais d'écho et de Lanie…j'avais omis ce détail jusqu'à que tu me l'annonces  
-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle toujours sur la défensive alors que les doigts de Rick soulevaient son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau nue  
-J'ai cru que tu étais malade, murmura-t-il peiné…J'ai cru qu'il y avait eu des complications suite à la fusillade….ou je ne sais pas…que cette écho avait révélé un cancer….je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être enceinte  
-Tu….tu….., bégaya Kate en comprenant maintenant chacun de ses mots  
-Je suis désolé….j'ai gâché ton annonce, chuchota-t-il enfin en pensant à leur futur bébé  
-Tu….Je…..  
-Je suis si heureux Kate….un enfant….notre enfant, sourit-il en tentant de s'agenouiller difficilement  
-Castle, tu vas te faire mal, souffla-t-elle encore perdue  
-Chut….laisse-moi parler à notre Caskett  
-Tu…  
-Chut, la coupa-t-il en embrassant tendrement son ventre.

Les lèvres de son mari sur sa peau, ses caresses sur ses flancs l'émurent tellement, qu'elle en pleura de joie et de soulagement sans même s'en apercevoir .

-Tu en es à combien ? murmura-t-il contre elle en relevant sur elle ses yeux rougis par l'émotion  
-J'entame mon quatrième mois  
-Ton…quatrième ? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Oui, je…  
-Oh mon dieu, soupira-t-il déçu  
-Quoi...encore ?  
-On a fait notre enfant dans un placard à balais  
-Dans….quoi? non ! sourit-elle devant sa mine d'enfant fautive  
-Non?  
-Je pensais plutôt au Mexique  
-Ouais….seulement une semaine après, on était dans cette remise et…  
-Castle, j'ai oublié de prendre ma pilule à Cancun…avec tous nos problèmes, expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux  
-Ok, sourit-il comme ravi  
-Ok ?  
-Oui, je préfère penser que notre enfant a été conçu dans la baignoire  
-Ou dans la mer ?  
-Ou contre ce mur….tu te souviens de ce mur ? dit-il rêveur  
-Oh oui, gémit-elle devant de nouveaux souvenirs.

 _Flashback_

 _Ils étaient prêts à partir pour aller découvrir les temples mayas. Ils venaient tout juste de déjeuner et Kate était revenue avec un bikini bleu recouvert d'une robe blanche transparente. Quand Rick aperçut sa femme, il en déglutit. Elle était tellement belle et radieuse que son envie d'elle refit surface en quelques secondes. Kate le contempla quelques secondes et lui murmura :_

 _-J'ai oublié de prendre un chapeau_  
 _-Un…..heu…._  
 _-ça va Castle ? sourit-elle devant son regard noir de désir_  
 _-Oui, oui….ils doivent en vendre en ville ou à la boutique de l'hôtel , balbutia Rick en la regardant se pencher pour enfiler ses spartiates._

 _Alors qu'elle allait lui répliquer qu'elle préférait acheter son chapeau en ville afin de privilégier le travail des artisans locaux, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de l'hôtel_

 _-Castle ! cria-t-elle surprise alors qu'il la hissait déjà autour de sa taille_  
 _-J'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement_

 _Elle sourit sur sa bouche et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait envie de lui aussi. Quand elle était revenue dans le hall et au moment où elle l'avait vu avec son tee-shirt blanc moulant et son short marine, son désir avait surgi._  
 _Ils n'avaient plus été proches depuis des semaines à cause de son mensonge, alors pouvoir l'embrasser , le caresser et lui murmurer son amour emplissait le cœur de Kate de bonheur. Doucement, les mains de Castle montèrent dans son dos pour dégrafer le haut de son maillot. De ses doigts, il s'amusa à taquiner le bout de ses seins et quand il l'entendit gémir, il lui chuchota pour la taquiner:_

 _-A moins que tu n'en aies pas envie et que tu préfères aller visiter les temples ?_

 _Sans un mot, Kate appuya ses talons contre son fessier pour faire entrechoquer leurs bassins. L'érection de Rick était à son comble et elle sourit en lui répliquant :_

 _-Je préfère les temples_  
 _-Sérieux ? s'étonna Rick en la scrutant_  
 _-Hum, hum….j'ai toujours adoré l'archéologie, continua Kate en reposant ses pieds au sol sans le lâcher du regard_  
 _-Oh….eh bien, souffla-t-il déçu_  
 _-Oui….tu sais ce métier m'a toujours attirée…..il requiert une grande patience….beaucoup de ténacité et ….un minimum de savoir faire, répliqua Kate en déboutonnant le short de son mari sous son regard ahuri._

 _Délicatement elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qu'elle souhaitait lent et langoureux à la fois. De sa main, elle sortit le membre tendu de sa prison de coton et se mit à le caresser de haut en bas sous les gémissements de son mari._

 _-Et tu sais quoi ? chuchota-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure_  
 _-Non? gémit Castle sous son doigté_  
 _-Quand tu as enfin découvert ton trésor…..en bon archéologue…..tu le bichonnes, assura-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour le prendre en bouche._  
 _-Oh….mon …..dieu, soupira Rick._

 _De sa langue, elle retraça sa longueur pendant que ses mains caressaient sensuellement ses fesses. Castle se mordit la lèvre tant la sensation de sa femme sur lui le rendait euphorique. Quand elle accentua sa succion sur son membre tendu à l'extrême, il l'arrêta en lui caressant les joues :_

 _-Kate….stop…..je ne vais plus tenir_

 _Après un dernier baiser, elle remonta doucement le long de son mari en lui retirant son haut. Nu devant elle, elle pouvait admirer son œuvre._

 _-Tu ferais une très bonne archéologue, assura Castle en lui ôtant à son tour sa robe et son bas de maillot de bain_  
 _-Ah oui ? tu penses ?_  
 _-Oh oui !_  
 _-Je penserai à me reconvertir alors, le taquina Kate_  
 _-Moi aussi, répliqua Castle en la poussant contre le mur pour venir s'agenouiller à son tour_  
 _-Ah bon ? sourit-elle d'envie alors que les mains de son mari lui caressaient délicieusement les cuisses tout en les écartant_  
 _-Hum…..je me verrais bien spéléologue. A la découverte d'une grotte ancienne et …..Hey ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle lui tirait l'oreille. Pomme ! Pomme !_  
 _-ça c'est pour l'ancienne ! s'offusqua Kate_  
 _-Désolé, murmura Rick_  
 _-Castle ,tu …oh mon dieu !_

 _Sa phrase mourut dès que les lèvres de Rick entrèrent en action sur son intimité. A ce moment là , tout devint flou. Elle ne se souvient que de la fougue et de l'intensité de leurs ébats contre le mur. Jamais encore, il n'avait été aussi…..viril et fougueux à la fois. Elle se rappelle qu'elle avait eu du mal à respirer tant son plaisir culminait. Les à-coups de Castle étaient si puissants qu'ils atteignirent le nirvana en quelques minutes._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Ses souvenirs s'estompèrent au son de la voix de Rick. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être perdue dans son imagination mais quand elle entendit son mari murmurer des mots doux à son ventre , elle se reconnecta au monde:

-Hey….c'est papa, sourit Castle contre le bas-ventre de Kate. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais je veux te révéler quelque chose ….tu es le meilleur truc qui pouvait arriver dans nos vies à ta maman et à moi.  
-Truc ? sérieux Castle ? demanda-t-elle attendrie par sa déclaration  
-Oui…..c'est notre truc, répliqua-t-il en se relevant difficilement

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se souriaient. Rick était si heureux à cet instant qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser de joie. Caressant tendrement la joue de sa femme, il lui avoua :

\- Je pense que tu as raison

\- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus léger

\- On a le temps pour voyager et...

\- Non, je veux partir avec toi

\- Enceinte? tu veux faire un road trip en moto...enceinte ? répliqua sceptique Castle sans détacher son regard

\- On peut peut-être oublier la Harley car...j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Quoi? demanda-t-il en sentant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce fiasco mais j'ai vraiment à coeur de réparer mes erreurs et de savourer ma deuxième chance,dit-elle la boule au ventre

\- Kate, je t'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps

\- Hum

\- Je t'assure que...

\- Pas moi

\- Pas toi? dit-il surpris

\- Je ne me suis pas pardonnée d'avoir presque détruit la chose qui me tenait le plus à coeur. Tu es mon essentiel...mon monde Rick...et j'ai vraiment besoin de cette escapade à deux, en tête-à-tête pour faire la paix avec moi-même et pour reconstruire notre couple avant que...notre truc arrive, sourit-elle. Mon mari me manque.

Emu par sa déclaration, il posa lentement ses lèvres sur elle en lui murmurant :

\- Tu me manques aussi

Ce soir là, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre , sans aucun secret, ni non-dit. Rick n'avait pas cessé de caresser le ventre de Kate en la taquinant avec ses idées de prénoms loufoques et ses suggestions de voyages farfelus.

* * *

 _ **Stéphanie: Un petit malentendu vite rattrapé. La suite est plus courte mais j'espère qu'elle aura répondu à tes attentes**_

 _ **Castlefan: Bon me revoilà après pratiquement quinze jours. Désolé pour le retard mais les vacances étaient trop bonnes lol.**_

 _ **julie91: Sadisme ? moi? non, tu vois je peux être fleur bleue par moment. De toute manière , il n'y aura pas de suite alors...une fausse couche serait dramatique pour clore l'histoire.**_

 _ **CaskettFan71: Bon j'espère que l'annonce du bébé t'aura plus. La réaction de Rick était comme qui dirait...surprenante au début, non ?**_

 _ **Julie1511191: Je sais que couper comme ça ne se fait pas; Mais je sais aussi que le suspens vous tient en haleine ! heureuse de voir de nouvelles personnes commentées en tout cas**_

 _ **Rhane: tes commentaires me vont droit au coeur comme d'habitude ! une nouvelle histoire est en perspective mais j'attendrais d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de poster. Et j'ai bien prise en compte ton avis dégressif sur le prochain thème abordé. Merci**_

 _ **Laetitiafw: merci ! j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances a...Cancun ! alors autant dire que je reviens totalement reposée.**_

 _ **Elo: Alors ce scénario t'a-t-il plu ? c'est dur de rester inventif avec toutes ses fics...L'originalité est dur à trouver.**_

 _ **fabiennengt8: Merci, merci et merci. Je suis très touchée par tous vos commentaires. Grâce à vous j'ai envie de continué l'aventure. Savoir qu'on est lu pousse nous "auteurs en herbes" à continuer un tas d'histoire. Finalement c'est un travail d'équipe entre vous et nous. Alors merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de commenter pour donner son avis positif ou négatif (s'il est construit).**_

 _ **virginiepascual.14: Mais non , elle n'est pas dans la 'merde". On arrive à la fin de mon histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas si sadique pour le réveiller et en faire une mère célibataire lol. Par contre en début d'histoire...OUI, j'aurais été capable mdr**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012: J'ai essayé d'espacer un peu plus le texte et de l'aérer . C'est mieux ou il fait encore revoir la copie ? .**_

 _ **Bon arrive vers la fin mais je me suis un peu plantée sur le reste de chapitre. Il en restera encore deux voir trois ...histoire que la boucle soit bouclée correctement. Je me mets à la suite dès demain.**_

 _ **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui prennent le temps de m'écrire à chaque chapitre.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_Ses souvenirs s'estompèrent au son de la voix de Rick. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être perdue dans son imagination mais quand elle entendit son mari murmurer des mots doux à son ventre , elle se reconnecta au monde:_

 _-Hey….c'est papa, sourit Castle contre le bas-ventre de Kate. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais je veux te révéler quelque chose ….tu es le meilleur truc qui pouvait arriver dans nos vies à ta maman et à moi._  
 _-Truc ? sérieux Castle ? demanda-t-elle attendrie par sa déclaration_  
 _-Oui…..c'est notre truc, répliqua-t-il en se relevant difficilement_

 _Yeux dans les yeux, ils se souriaient. Rick était si heureux à cet instant qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser de joie. Caressant tendrement la joue de sa femme, il lui avoua :_

 _\- Je pense que tu as raison_

 _\- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus léger_

 _\- On a le temps pour voyager et..._

 _\- Non, je veux partir avec toi_

 _\- Enceinte? tu veux faire un road trip en moto...enceinte ? répliqua sceptique Castle sans détacher son regard_

 _\- On peut peut-être oublier la Harley car...j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi._

 _\- Quoi? demanda-t-il en sentant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé_

 _\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce fiasco mais j'ai vraiment à coeur de réparer mes erreurs et de savourer ma deuxième chance,dit-elle la boule au ventre_

 _\- Kate, je t'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps_

 _\- Hum_

 _\- Je t'assure que..._

 _\- Pas moi_

 _\- Pas toi? dit-il surpris_

 _\- Je ne me suis pas pardonnée d'avoir presque détruit la chose qui me tenait le plus à coeur. Tu es mon essentiel...mon monde Rick...et j'ai vraiment besoin de cette escapade à deux, en tête-à-tête pour faire la paix avec moi-même et pour reconstruire notre couple avant que...notre truc arrive, sourit-elle. Mon mari me manque._

 _Emu par sa déclaration, il posa lentement ses lèvres sur elle en lui murmurant :_

 _\- Tu me manques aussi_

 _Ce soir là, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre , sans aucun secret, ni non-dit. Rick n'avait pas cessé de caresser le ventre de Kate en la taquinant avec ses idées de prénoms loufoques et ses suggestions de voyages farfelus._

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

* * *

Kate était partie remplir les papiers de sortie pendant qu'il terminait sa valise. Seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Rick repensait à ces derniers jours et à la chance qu'il avait eu de s'en être sorti indemne, sans aucune séquelle. Quand David Cohen avait fait feu sur lui, toute sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux. Il avait revécu la joie immense qu'il avait ressenti en tenant Alexis dans ses bras à la maternité. Il s'était revu au loft avec elle, lui apprenant ses premiers mots, surveillant ses premiers pas et soignant son premier bobo. Il s'était aussi souvenu des discussions avec sa mère tard le soir et… Kate. Elle avait été le dernier visage qu 'il avait fixé avant de sombrer.

Il avait vu défiler leurs huit années communes et il lui arrivait encore de ressentir cette peur immense qu'il avait endurée à la pensée de devoir les quitter toutes les trois.

A la panique aussi qui l'avait envahi en pensant qu'il ne verrait plus sa fille, sa mère ou sa femme. Qu'il ne ressentirait plus cette fierté en admirant Alexis, qu'il ne sourirait plus aux facéties de sa mère ou….qu'il ne vivrait plus cette sensation d'être enfin complet, entier dans les bras de sa femme.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été extrêmement pénibles. Elles les avaient éloignés, rapprochés et testés tous les deux. Mais leur couple en ressortirait plus fort, il le savait.

Et aujourd'hui, il était heureux, il allait avoir un enfant….une nouvelle perspective de vie se profilait devant eux et il en était ravi.

Le sourire et le bonheur aperçus dans les yeux de sa femme quand elle lui parlait de leur futur « mini Caskett » avaient chassé au loin les derniers doutes qu'il avait sur une possible nouvelle vendetta de Kate.

Car malgré son pardon, Rick avait toujours redouté que Beckett ne retourne, un jour ou l'autre, à ses vieux démons. Il avait peur de cette part d'elle-même, cette obsession de justice qui lui faisait tout oublier sur son passage….tout, même son mariage. Mais avec la venue de cet enfant, elle avait changé. Il le voyait dans son regard, ses gestes et ses caresses quasi maternels qu'elle effectuait sans s'en rendre compte sur son ventre légèrement arrondi.

Il était heureux qu'elle ait démissionné afin de vivre pleinement cette maternité sans être tentée par une nouvelle bataille . Il était tout simplement soulagé et fier que Kate ait préféré sa famille à cette quête de justice.

 _Flashback_

 _La veille au soir, ils avaient énormément parlé. Allongés tous les deux dans le petit lit de sa chambre d'hôpital, Rick, en position cuillère, effectuait de légères caresses sur le ventre de Kate tout en humant son odeur de cerise dans son cou._

 _-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux, soupira-t-il tout sourire_

 _-Et moi comme je suis soulagée. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne souhaitais pas cette grossesse, avoua-t-elle en repensant à sa réaction plus tôt dans la soirée_

 _-Un bébé avec toi….comment pourrais-je ne pas en avoir envie ?_

 _Souriante, Kate se laissait bercer par le souffle de son mari sur sa nuque et par ses mains sur son bas-ventre. Elle en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Cet instant, où elle serait de nouveau dans ses bras et où elle pourrait échanger sur sa joie et ses appréhensions au sujet de cette grossesse._

 _Lanie avait été plus que présente à ses côtés mais elle n'était pas Rick. Elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir que seul son mari possédait pour l'apaiser, la réconforter ou simplement l'aimer. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissait enfin le droit de se reposer quand elle entendit Rick lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

 _-Kate ?Tu peux le sentir bouger?_

 _-Non.., sourit-elle attendrie. C'est trop tôt Castle._

 _-Super. J'aurais vraiment été déçu d'avoir raté ses premiers coups de pieds_

 _-Tu sais que tu risques de les manquer ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme les premiers pas ou le premier mot…_

 _-Je ne raterai rien de ses premières fois. J'ai déjà raté la première échographie, ronchonna-t-il_

 _En l'entendant, elle se raidit dans ses bras. Elle se rappelait son premier rendez-vous gynécologique et son désir ou plutôt son questionnement sur une possible interruption de grossesse. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse aujourd'hui d'avoir pu ne serait ce que penser arrêter cette grossesse. Mais à ce moment-là , elle se sentait tellement seule et démunie._

 _Percevant son changement d'attitude, Castle lui chuchota tendrement dans la pénombre de la chambre:_

 _-Qu'y a t-il ?_

 _-…_

 _\- Kate ? Chérie ?_

 _-Je…j'ai failli faire une énorme erreur, déglutit-elle._

 _Elle souhaitait qu'il n'y ait plus de non-dits ou de secrets entre eux. Tous ses mensonges avaient failli mettre en péril son mariage et elle ne désirait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Elle voulait réellement croquer cette deuxième chance avec toutes les bonnes cartes en main mais elle redoutait sa réaction. Que penserait-il d'elle après ça ?_

 _Elle savait que Castle avait toujours été contre l'avortement sauf obligation thérapeutique. Et désormais elle avait peur qu'il ne la juge. Elle était adulte et financièrement autonome; en y repensant c'était uniquement sa crainte de devoir faire face seule à cette grossesse qui l'avait incitée à envisager une IVG._

 _-Une erreur? demanda Rick, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées_

 _Soupirant, elle se retourna doucement dans le lit pour lui faire face, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Alors la tête baissée en caressant d'un doigt son torse, elle lui avoua fébrilement :_

 _-Tu étais dans le coma et tu ne te réveillais pas malgré l'arrêt des médicaments._

 _\- Hum_

 _-J'entendais les murmures des infirmières dans les couloirs. Elles affirmaient que tout était fini et que tu ne te réveillerais jamais_

 _-Kate, déglutit Rick alors que la voix de sa femme se brisait au fur et à mesure_

 _-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…j'ai cru …., pleura-t-elle en se remémorant la peur qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers jours ou sa crise de larmes dans la douche de Lanie._

 _-Chut…je vais bien, tenta Rick en caressant son visage pour chasser ses larmes ._

 _-J'ai vu toute notre vie défiler…c'était comme des flashback …..notre premier matin, notre première guimauvellette, ….j'étais démunie sans toi…mon dieu….je n'étais rien sans toi…._

 _-Tu…_

 _-Et puis ta mère est venue….continua-t-elle en levant ses yeux pour le voir. Elle était tellement triste Castle...et elle s'inquiétait pour Alexis, pour son avenir. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'élever à son âge…..et je t'avais promis d'être là pour elle._

 _-Kate….. quelle est cette erreur ? demanda-t-il inquiet_

 _-Je n'arrivais plus à faire face, entre la presse, les nouvelles responsabilités pour Alexis, le travail….et toi…._

 _-Kate? répéta-t-il apeuré en pensant qu'elle aurait peut-être tenté de mettre fin à ses jours_

 _-J'ai envisagé l'interruption de grossesse, avoua-t-elle en pleurs. J'ai envisagé de tout arrêter._

 _-Tu…,tu… bégaya Rick en posant ses yeux sur son ventre où ses mains reposaient toujours_

 _-Je ne me sentais pas capable d'élever seule cet enfant et de soutenir ta fille sans m'effondrer au passage, répliqua-t-elle pour sa défense. Je ne pouvais pas être là pour tous les deux alors que chaque respiration sans toi était une torture. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'élever un enfant…..notre enfant…..seule._

 _\- Kate…_

 _\- Quand tu t'es effondré sur le sol….. tu étais si froid….j'ai essayé de te masser, je n'ai pas arrêté babe…..mais tu étais si froid…._

 _Elle avait besoin de lui expliquer, de lui avouer combien ces derniers jours sans lui avaient été horribles. Combien elle s'était sentie seule sans lui._

 _\- Kate, déglutit Rick devant sa détresse_

 _-J'étais….je voulais bien faire pour Alexis. Je voulais être présente pour elle….je suis désolée Rick._

 _-Désolée ?_

 _-Je suis désolée d'avoir pu imaginer interrompre cette grossesse….je…..je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles_

 _-Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? ….Je comprends Kate_

 _Surprise par les mots de son mari, elle releva le visage sur son regard empli d'amour, et elle répéta incrédule :_

 _-Tu comprends ?_

 _-Oui. Tu étais dépassée par les événements et tu essayais simplement de sortir la tête de l'eau_

 _-Castle, j'ai vraiment failli avorter_

 _-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es relevée et tu as réévalué tes priorités. Et je suis fier, tellement fier de toi, assura ce dernier les yeux rougis par l'émotion ._

 _-Et si….j'avais été au bout et si…_

 _-Je t'aurais pardonné_

 _-Comment ? murmura-t-elle la voix brisée_

 _-Si tu avais été au bout de ta démarche, j'aurais compris que tu l'avais fait pour Alexis…..et pour toi._

 _-…_

 _-Kate. Arrête de te torturer. Tu as vécu un enfer et malgré tout, au final,tu as choisi « notre truc », sourit-il en tentant de chasser ses larmes sur son visage_

 _-Hum_

 _-Merci_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Pour avoir pris soin de ma fille et de ma mère. Pour être toi._

 _\- Merci à toi d'être vivant_

 _Fin du Flasback._

* * *

-Castle ?

La voix de Kate derrière son dos, le fit sursauter et il en lâcha son dernier tee-shirt sur le lit .

-ça va babe? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son air perdu

-Oui….je ….j'étais dans mes pensées, balbutia-t-il toujours sous l'effet de la surprise

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Non, j'ai fini, assura ce dernier en posant le dernier vêtement dans son sac et en se retournant pour contempler sa femme.

Elle était radieuse à cet instant. Comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient évaporés. Le haut blanc qu'elle portait ne laissait plus aucun doute sur son état et Rick sourit en la voyant caresser involontairement son ventre.

-Quoi? demanda Kate en le voyant lui sourire bêtement

-Rien. …..Je t'aime c'est tout .

S'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa tendrement tout en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Rectification….Je vous aime, murmura Rick front contre front

-On t'aime aussi, assura Kate souriante à l'idée de ramener son mari chez eux.

Chez eux…..elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis la fusillade et son départ du loft. Elle redoutait d'y retourner mais elle ne souhaitait pas inquiéter Rick pour le moment. Elle espérait seulement que les images du corps inerte de son mari sur le sol ne la hanteraient pas pendant des semaines.

Elle était heureuse aussi d'annoncer sa grossesse à leur famille qui devait déjà être arrivée. Mettant une veste pour camoufler son ventre, elle sortit tout sourire de cette chambre d'hôpital.

Le retour au loft s'était fait dans le silence.

Avant de quitter l'hôpital , Castle avait tenu à rendre visite à David Cohen malgré l'avis contraire de Kate.

-On devrait mettre cette histoire dernière nous et ….

-Cet homme nous a épiés, menacés et a failli nous séparer….je veux le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire qu'il a échoué

-Pourquoi? soupira-t-elle fatiguée devant son air obstiné

-Quand j'étais au loft avec lui, il m'a dit que la seule chose qu'il désirait dorénavant était de t'anéantir. Je veux lui montrer qu'il a perdu. Je veux qu'il constate son échec de ses propres yeux.

Après quelques secondes à le sonder du regard, Kate avait finalement accédé à sa requête. Avec l'accord du personnel médical, ils étaient entrés dans la chambre de Cohen.

Beckett comprenait les raisons de Rick. Ce qui le poussait à aller affronter leur ennemi. Il voulait lui signifier que malgré son acharnement à détruire leur vie, ils étaient tous les deux plus unis que jamais et que finalement, ils avaient gagné.

Mais le fait qu'elle comprenne ses raisons, ne voulait pas dire qu'elle les cautionnait. Parce qu'après les dernières semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : tourner la page et oublier tout ce désastre…tout son désastre.

Tous ces derniers jours à pleurer, à prier pour la vie de Rick lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus aller au-devant du danger comme auparavant sans penser qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Elle avait failli perdre son mari, le père de son enfant et quelque part au fond d'elle, Kate ne souhaitait qu'une chose : vivre une vie normale, sans fusillade, sans menace, sans justice. Elle voulait désormais profiter de chaque instant en famille comme si c'était le dernier.

Finalement cette dernière enquête lui aura enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce qui était le plus important pour elle.

-Bonjour, déclara Castle dans la chambre froide et austère où était allongé son pire cauchemar

L'homme amoindri ,qui était il y a quelques jours l'un des plus puissants du pays, leur apparut tellement faible et diminué que l'ironie de la situation sauta aux yeux de notre écrivain.

Cohen les fusilla du regard. Il n'aurait jamais pensé finir sa vie cloué à un lit d'hôpital. Lui qui se vantait de ne commettre aucune erreur, de peser chaque situation, n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kate Beckett ne l'achèverait pas d'une balle entre les deux yeux ce matin-là.

Lorsqu'il avait compris, à son réveil de chirurgie, qu'il resterait coincé à des machines pour le restant de ses jours, il s'était senti envahi d'une rage et d'un sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avaient laissé seul monde. Car depuis la fusillade chez Castle, David Cohen était devenu un homme invalide et sans famille. A la suite des événements et des révélations sur son mari, sa femme avait emmené leurs enfants pour couper les ponts avec cet homme sans cœur, pervers manipulateur, prêt à tout pour réussir.

-Mr Castle, sourit faussement David pour donner le change.

Il était hors de question pour lui, de montrer sa faiblesse…sa détresse face à son échec

-J'ai appris votre nouvelle condition…..et je dois dire que la prison de Rickers n'était finalement pas le meilleur choix pour vous, vous aviez raison, déclara Rick en se remémorant les mots de Cohen au loft.

 _« Dans la vie il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour arriver à notre but ultime »_

 _« Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre derrière des barreaux. Mais avant cela, je veux voir la peine dans son regard, quand elle découvrira son désastre, je veux anéantir votre femme »_

Sans un mot Cohen le toisait du regard. Il se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur face aux paroles de ce satané écrivain Tournant le regard vers Beckett, il la sentit plus sur la réserve mais ses yeux ne la trahissaient pas .

-Comment allez-vous Katherine ?

-J'aimerais vous retourner la question mais à vrai dire je m'en moque. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour parler santé ou sentiments. Je voulais juste voir comment on pouvait tomber si bas, déclara Kate sur un ton venimeux.

-Oh on sort ses griffes ? rit Cohen. Vous vous pensez en sécurité ? Vous pensez qu'un lit d'hôpital va m'empêcher de vous nuire ? continua-t-il

-La menacer ne me fera pas bouger, l'avertit Rick en s'avançant près de lui d'un air désinvolte ce qui surprit Kate.

Il ne bougerait pas ? il ne prendrait pas sa défense ? Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase….

-Oh ? on n'est plus prêt à se battre pour ses beaux yeux? Vous avez enfin compris la leçon ? Eh bien après huit années à la suivre comme un toutou , il était temps !

-Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée….Rester coincé au fond d'un lit pendant le restant de vos jours est la pire chose qui pouvait vous arriver. Vous pensez que je vais vous tuer de crainte que vous ne vous en preniez à ma femme ? Mais regardez-vous, sourit Rick en le dévisageant. Vous n'êtes plus rien Cohen, un homme coincé dans son propre corps..… Je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir d'achever votre vie pitoyable….je vais plutôt m'en délecter après le cauchemar que vous nous avez fait vivre.

-…..

\- Je veux que vous vous réveillez chaque matin en pensant à vos erreurs…..en pensant à nous et notre bonheur pendant que vous…..vous pourrissez dans votre lit comme la vermine que vous êtes.

Et sans lui donner l'occasion de répliquer, Castle se retourna pour prendre la main de Kate et sortit de la chambre. Il avait juste voulu voir une dernière fois l'homme qui avait fait exploser sa vie au cours de cette année. Il souhaitait se prouver que Kate et lui étaient passés au dessus de tout ça…au-dessus de ce drame

La porte refermée , il releva la tête vers sa femme qui lui murmura inquiète:

-Tu vas bien?

-Non

-Je…

-On va bien, la coupa-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Il se sentait libéré. Comme si cette dernière année était enfin terminée et qu'ils pouvaient envisager ensemble un nouvel avenir.

Le retour au loft s'était donc passé sans un bruit. Ils se souriaient et se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre. Rick avait passé un bras au-dessus des épaules de Kate dans le taxi et son autre main caressait son ventre tendrement. Ils étaient pleinement heureux.

Ce silence se rompit à leur entrée chez eux. Une foule était réunie pour les accueillir avec banderoles et ballons multicolores décorant le loft.

Rick était enchanté de voir ses amis, sa famille autour de lui mais une autre part de lui, était pressé que la fête se termine afin qu'ils se retrouvent en famille pour annoncer la grossesse de Kate.

C'est donc avec une impatience enfantine qu'il attendit la fin cette fête pour annoncer à Martha, Jim et Alexis la bonne nouvelle.

Quand la foule fut partie, Rick s'affaira à servir à chacun des membres de sa famille une coupe de champagne :

-Du jus d'orange pour moi Richard, sourit Jim en observant le sourire radieux de sa fille.

Il s'était tellement inquiété pour elle. Ces derniers jours avaient été extrêmement douloureux pour lui aussi. Il revivait encore et encore la perte de sa femme à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard perdu de Kate. La voir, ce soir, avec le sourire et cette « aura » que seul Richard arrivait à obtenir d'elle, le soulagea et le réconforta. La voir aussi heureuse l'enchanta, tant il avait craint qu'elle ne vive le même cauchemar que lui.

-Pour moi aussi mon ange, ajouta Kate en faisant référence au jus d'orange

-Bois donc un verre avec nous chérie, on doit fêter dignement votre retour au loft, intervint Martha

-Et j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois qu'on aura à le fêter, marmonna Alexis toujours un peu énervée par cette situation que Kate avait créée.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Un après-midi à l'hôpital, ils avaient aussi évoqué le cas « Alexis » et le mensonge de Kate. Castle ne souhaitait ne rien dire afin d'éviter un nouveau drame. Il était fatigué et n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il souhaitait juste rentrer et reprendre la vie qu'ils avaient abandonnée sur le chemin de cette quête._

 _-Encore des mensonges, soupira Kate_

 _-Non…._

 _\- Non ? ne rien dire n'est pas un mensonge ?_

 _-C'est une omission_

 _-Castle…._

 _-Elle est passée par tellement de choses, je ne veux pas la perturber plus que nécessaire_

 _-La perturber elle ou nous ?_

 _-Elle_

 _-Tu as surtout peur de sa réaction envers moi_

 _-Kate…._

 _-Mentir n'est pas la bonne solution…..et si un jour elle l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas….mais les gars, Lanie, mon père et Martha sont au courant…..pourquoi pas Alexis ?_

 _-Tu le sais pourquoi, murmura-t-il contrarié_

 _-Tu as donc peur pour moi ?_

 _-Comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir en apprenant que cette histoire a débuté…_

- _Par moi? le coupa-t-elle_

 _-Oui, soupira Rick_

 _-Elle va crier, s'énerver…mais elle fera avec….comme les autres, assura-t-elle peu sûre d'elle_

 _-Elle va surtout nous en vouloir en mort…..et savoir que Gates a avoué pour nous protéger ne fera qu'amplifier sa colère_

 _-Castle, ce n'est plus une enfant . On n'a pas à se cacher et je n'ai pas envie d'un nouveau secret. Si j'ai retenu quelque chose de ces dernières semaines, c'est que le mensonge n'apporte rien de bon._

 _-Mais…..je….._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Vous vous êtes rapprochées et j'aime ça_

 _-Moi aussi mon cœur. Et si je souhaite construire une relation avec ta fille, ce n'est certainement pas sur un mensonge_

 _-Je….et si….ok, lâcha-t-il_

 _-Ok ? répéta Kate surprise_

 _-Oui ok…..plus de mensonge, tu as raison._

 _Ils avaient convenu de tout lui avouer dès qu'elle franchirait les portes de la chambre d'hôpital. C'est donc en réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots que Kate s'était lancée dans cette discussion franche et sincère. Elle lui avait tout raconté. Son départ du loft, leur séparation puis….Cancun et leur mensonge à tout le monde. Elle ne lui avait rien caché malgré le regard furieux qu'Alexis lui lançait à chaque explication ._

 _-Tu n'as jamais couché avec cette Callie ? cracha Alexis à son père_

 _-Non….on tentait de gagner du temps pour l'enquête_

 _-Et toi ! s'énerva-t-elle en toisant Kate, tu m'as laissé croire que mon père était un tricheur et un menteur_

 _-Lex, je suis désolée , je…._

 _-Tu peux l'être ! J'ai failli perdre mon père pour ta vendetta !_

 _-Lex, je…._

 _-Ce n'est pas comme si tu ignorais ce que signifie perdre un de ses parents !_

 _-Alexis Castle ! cria Rick mortifié par ses propos_

 _Kate ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Elle essayait de ne pas prendre cette attaque personnellement. Alexis était en colère et elle en avait le droit. Mais ses paroles la blessèrent quand même. Déglutissant, elle releva le visage et tenta de garder une voix neutre :_

 _-J'ai fait une terrible erreur en poursuivant mes démons. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ce gâchis que j'ai créé. Mais je peux t'affirmer une chose Alexis. Quand ton père a découvert la vérité et m'a quittée, mon monde s'est écroulé…..il est tout pour moi et…._

 _-Alors pourquoi avoir continué, demanda-elle sur un ton plus doux_

 _-Il te menaçait…..toi, Martha et mon père…si j'avais pu fuir avec vous tous je l'aurais fait….crois-moi._

 _-…_

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton père soit blessé…..je prendrais sa place si je le pouvais_

 _-Kate, soupira Castle en lui prenant la main_

 _-Alexis ?_

-…..

 _Pendant quelques secondes, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir écouté Rick. Il avait raison, elle n'aurait rien dû dire…..et puis d'un seul coup, elle fut surprise._

 _-Je sais, répondit Lex la voix pleine de trémolos_

 _-Tu sais ?_

 _-Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour mon père…..mais c'est mon père , Kate…..c'est peut-être ton monde mais j'aimerais que la prochaine fois….tu te dises que c'est aussi le mien._

 _-Chérie, déglutit Castle face à la peine de sa fille_

 _-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois_

 _-Sûre ?_

 _-Je te le promets_

 _Et sans un mot, Alexis se réfugia en pleurs dans les bras de Kate en lui murmurant :_

 _-Merci_

 _-Merci ? répéta Beckett incrédule_

 _-Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité….._

 _Fin du flasback_

* * *

Alexis était d'une certaine manière heureuse qu'on lui ait avoué toute cette histoire mais elle avait tout de même du mal à passer l'éponge. Il lui faudrait encore quelques semaines pour apaiser cette colère qu'elle avait en elle.

\- Katherine ? l'interpella sa belle-mère alors que Beckett n'avait pas lâché Lex du regard

-C'est gentil Martha mais je suis fatiguée, répondit-t-elle

Elle avait espéré que sa démission rassure Alexis sur ses intentions mais, malgré ça, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Kate ne lui en voulait pas mais elle redoutait à présent l'annonce de cette grossesse. Comment sa belle-fille prendrait-elle cette nouvelle ? Serait-elle heureuse ou contrariée?

-Après toutes les heures de sommeil que tu as ratées, je m'étonne que tu sois encore debout chérie, compatit la matriarche

-Martha a raison, tu devrais te reposer Kathie, souligna Jim inquiet de la sentir à bout de forces

Revenant avec deux jus d'orange, Castle qui était toujours surexcité leva sa coupe et déclara en prenant la main de sa femme :

-Je souhaiterais porter un toast

-En quel honneur ? demanda Jim

-J'y viens…..

-….

-Alors, tout d'abord, à mon beau-père, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir pris le relais avec le café de Kate quand je ne pouvais pas

-Mais de rien, rigola Jim avec les autres qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette déclaration

-Non plus sérieusement…..merci d'avoir été là quand je ne le pouvais pas, reprit Rick .

Jim touché par les propos de son gendre, leva sa coupe de jus d'orange en hochant la tête pendant que Kate s'agrippait à la main de son mari.

-A ma mère pour son soutien infaillible , ajouta Rick puis regardant ensuite Alexis. Et à ma fille dont je suis fier de jour en jour….merci pour….tout.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Lex sans le lâcher du regard, attendrie par l'aveu de son père.

-A ma femme…pour avoir réalisé mon plus grand rêve…tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Sous les yeux étonnés de l'assistance face à cette déclaration, Rick ajouta en levant un peu plus son verre :

-Et enfin à ma fille….

-Tu l'as déjà dit papa, s'inquiéta Alexis en pensant que le mélange champagne et médicament n'était pas une bonne idée

-Ou ..à mon fils, sourit Rick en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kate pour venir ensuite s'agenouiller en grimaçant près de son ventre qu'il découvrit pour chuchoter. On va faire tourner ta mère en bourrique

-Quoi ! s'exclama Alexis qui passait des yeux de Kate à son ventre. Tu..vous….

-Ou…. il ou elle sera aussi raisonnable que moi, répliqua Kate émue en caressant le visage de Castle sans prêter attention aux autres

-C'est pas possible….il a un peu de mes gênes

-Oui, je sais, soupira-t-elle pour le taquiner

-Eh!

-Un bébé ! vous allez avoir un bébé ! s'extasia Martha en se précipitant dans les bras de Kate folle de joie alors qu'Alexis et Jim aidaient Castle à se relever avec un sourire radieux .

-Oui, sourit Kate qui suffoquait sous l'étreinte puissante de sa belle-mère.

Levant son regard sur Alexis pour jauger sa réaction, elle fut heureuse d'y voir le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui adressait depuis quelques jours. La jeune rouquine s'approcha alors lentement de Beckett, sous le regard anxieux de son père. La serrant délicatement , elle lui demanda en montrant son ventre :

-Je peux ?

-Heu….oui

Ses doigts caressèrent timidement le ventre de Kate et elle lui murmura :

-J'ai toujours voulu un petit frère ou une petite sœur

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Kate

-Hum…..Félicitations

-Alors….tu es contente ?

-ça dépend, dit-elle en haussant les épaules ce qui eut pour effet de figer la respiration de Castle

-De quoi ? demanda Kate inquiète

-Aurai-je droit au baby-sitting ? sourit-elle

-…..oui

-Et à des journées de laser-games ?

-Oui, répondit Kate soulagée

-Alors sache que tu fais de moi, la plus heureuse des grandes sœurs, avoua Alexis en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait craint que Kate ne tienne pas sa promesse mais sa démission et maintenant la venue de ce nouveau Castle acheva de convaincre la jeune rouquine. Lâchant son étreinte , elle laissa sa place à Jim qui avait les yeux brillants d'émotion.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi Kathie

-Merci papa

-Ta mère serait tellement heureuse pour toi…

Embrassant son front, il se retourna pour entendre Castle lever une dernière fois son verre :

-A notre « truc » !

-Votre quoi ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Martha et Jim

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Désolée pour ce retard mais disons pour faire court que la santé ne suit pas en ce moment alors j'écris doucement...Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant que cette histoire se termine. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en chemin et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cette absence.**

 **Ce chapitre était là pour remplir les blancs qui manquaient : Cohen et Alexis. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Caskett 71 : Contente que le subterfuge avec l'annonce de la grossesse de Kate à Rick est marché !**

 **Castlefan : Bon ceci n'est pas un couple double mais la fin approche à grand pas**

 **Rhane : J'adore jouer au Yo-Yo avec ton petit coeur !**

 **Julie91: Heureuse que le côté fleur bleue te plaise autant que le côté sadisme...mais il me reste un chapitre non ?**

 **Isabelle : On arrive à la fin de cette histoire et j'espère la terminée sans trop vous décevoir même si je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai hâte de la clôturer.**

 **Julie1511191: Heureuse que cette annonce t'es plus !**

 **Elo: Tu souhaiterais la naissance "du truc" ? ...on verra si je peux te satisfaire...**

 **FanCaskett17: Une nouvelle lectrice ! Super heureuse de te lire aussi...à très vite pour le dernier chapitre**

 **Manoukette: Merci, merci et merci ! Je suis toujours super contente d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs/ Alors merci de commenter !**


	45. Chapter 45

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Debout l'un en face de l'autre, ils se contemplaient en silence. La houle des vagues était le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient .

Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir revenir ici…..avec lui et …..simplement renouveler ses vœux.

A sa grande surprise, surtout après les derniers mois qu'ils avaient traversés, Castle avait posé un genou à terre et l'avait demandée en mariage...encore.

Ils avaient affronté tant d'épreuves pour en arriver-là aujourd'hui : son départ du loft, les mensonges, Rodriguez, Cohen…mais malgré tout, ils étaient de nouveau réunis devant leur famille et amis sur cette plage de Cancun pour recommencer l'histoire.

-Quand vous voulez, fit l'agent assermenté pour l'occasion  
-Oui, sourit Kate.

Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche près du corps qui moulait à la perfection sa silhouette. Elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou et disposait d'un magnifique dos nu. Enceinte désormais de six mois, elle resplendissait sous le soleil mexicain.

Excitée et anxieuse, elle ancra son regard dans celui de Rick et tout en lui repassant la bague au doigt une deuxième fois , elle lui avoua :

-Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire. Tu m'as appris à donner le meilleur de moi-même, à me lancer dans de nouvelles aventures et quand j'étais vulnérable, tu étais fort. Je t'aime Richard Castle, sourit-elle en se rapprochant pour venir lui caresser tendrement le visage. Et je veux passer ma vie à me nourrir de tes sourires et de la force de tes étreintes. Je te promets que je t'aimerai toujours, et que dorénavant toi et notre « truc » passerez avant tout…

Emu face à sa déclaration, il toussota quelque peu pour reprendre contenance. A ses côtés se tenaient les gars tout aussi attendris.

Pour ce deuxième mariage , ils avaient décidé de changer quelque peu les donnés. Deux témoins pour chacun. Cette fois-ci, Kate avait choisi Lanie ,sa meilleure amie, et surtout ...Alexis.

Kate ayant passé du temps à faire amende honorable, elles s'étaient de nouveau rapprochées au plus grand plaisir de Rick.

Castle avait opté pour Ryan et Javier. Il ne se voyait pas leur refuser une seconde fois d'être ses témoins.

Le mariage se déroulait dans la plus stricte intimité mexicaine, seul les amis proches et la famille étaient conviés.

Castle, qui la surprenait toujours autant, lui avait redemandé sa main dans une montgolfière en plein désert . Car, comme ils se l'étaient promis après le retour au loft, ils avaient pris le temps de se retrouver tous les deux.

 _Flashback_

- _Rick que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse en le voyant s'agenouiller au milieu du ballon. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

 _La chaleur étant à son comble, ce périple d'une demi-heure au dessus du désert était très inconfortable malgré les chapeaux et les boissons fraîches ._

 _-Il y a environ un an et deux mois….tu m'as dit « oui » pour la vie….et je crois que c'était le plus beau jour de notre vie_  
 _-Tu crois ?_  
 _-Ben..., j'hésite avec l'annonce de notre « truc », sourit-il amusé par sa mine soucieuse_  
 _-Oh !_  
 _-Bon, tu peux me laisser faire ma demande_  
 _-Ta demande ? répéta-t-elle surprise en le voyant lui ôter sa bague de fiançailles_

 _-Me Katherine Hougton Beckett Castle, me ferais-tu l'honneur et la joie immense de me redire « oui » ?_  
 _-Tu….je…._  
 _-Cette dernière année à tes côtés ne s'est vraiment pas passée comme je l'avais imaginée….enfin surtout les derniers mois, avoua-t-il d'un air attristé. Si je pouvais effacer ces dernières semaines, je le ferais mais en même temps je me dis que c'est de nos erreurs qu'on apprend le plus…._

 _-..._

 _-Kate, t'épouser a été la meilleure décision de toute ma vie et j'aimerais juste avoir la chance de recommencer une nouvelle première année de mariage…alors Mme Castle, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir une seconde fois mon épouse ?_

 _Il avait pensé à sa demande depuis plusieurs jours déjà. En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient attaqué ce périple aventurier qui les avaient de nouveau rapprochés car il avait à cœur de repartir sur de bonnes bases….avant que leur « truc » n'arrive._

 _Fin du Flashback_

-Mr Castle à votre tour, déclara leur officier d'union  
-Dès le moment où je t'ai rencontrée , ma vie est devenue extraordinaire, sourit Rick en prenant les mains de Kate dans les siennes. Tu m'as plus appris sur moi-même que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer…..tu es la joie de mon cœur, tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux…je t'aime Katherine Castle…..et ton mystère est vraiment le seul que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à explorer…je te promets de t'aimer, d'être ton ami , de toujours veiller sur toi et sur nos mini-Caskett….

Pendant toute sa déclaration, Castle s'était rapproché de Kate. Ils se tenaient désormais front contre front sans se lâcher du regard.  
Ils avaient sensiblement prêté les même vœux que précédemment mais cette fois-ci….elle avait l'impression que chaque mot , chaque phrase avait plus d'impact.

Ce n'était pas des vœux mais un serment qu'ils se faisaient l'un à l'autre, une promesse, qui cette fois-ci, ne serait plus brisée.

Lentement leurs bouches se scellèrent, les applaudissements tonnèrent et l'homme assermenté pour le mariage put proclamer :

-Je vous présente Mr et Me Richard Castle.

 ** _Quelque temps plus tard…_**

Il était fatigué par ces quelques jours de déplacement. Après son mariage avec Kate, Rick avait dû effectuer la tournée promotionnelle du dernier Nikki Heat. Il n'avait guère été enchanté de laisser sa femme seule pendant deux semaines; mais Gina lui avait rappelé ses engagements vis à vis de Black Pawn et il ne pouvait pas refuser.  
Le terme de Kate approchait rapidement et il était heureux d'achever enfin sa tournée de dédicaces. Aujourd'hui était la dernière date qu'il devait honorer.

Il se trouvait dans une bibliothèque de New-York où une foule de personnes était venue pour un autographe et un sourire de l'auteur. Castle était rentré à la maison deux jours auparavant et avait trouvé sa femme fatiguée. Les derniers moments de sa grossesse commençaient à se faire ressentir pour Kate, aussi était-il était content d'en terminer avec ses obligations pour retourner auprès d'elle.

La tête dans ses bouquins, il répétait continuellement la même phrase bateau à chaque fan :

-Bonjour, c'est pour qui ?  
-Ce roman est pour Lily  
-Kate ! s'exclama Rick en levant les yeux sur sa femme  
-Hey…  
-Que fais-tu là ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain de peur qu'il n'y ait un souci avec le bébé  
-Je viens me faire dédicacer mon dernier livre, sourit-elle en le lui tendant

La grossesse lui allait comme un gant. Malgré le fait qu'elle devait accoucher dans deux semaines, elle n'avait pris que neuf kilos. Sa silhouette était toujours aussi affinée et Lanie se plaisait à dire que de dos, on ne devinerait pas qu'elle était enceinte.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire la queue dans ton état, reprit Castle en prenant le bouquin  
-Et toi , tu ne devrais pas me faire patienter pour cet autographe  
-Mais…  
-Et n'oublie pas….…c'est celui de Lily, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant légèrement pour tenter de déchiffrer sa dédicace  
-Elle n'est pas un peu petite pour lire les Nikki Heat ?  
-C'est un souvenir qu'elle aura  
-Ouais et ben si on pouvait retirer la page 36, 37, 121, 122 ainsi que la fin, ce serait mieux, ronchonna-t-il en pensant aux scènes qu'il avait décrites dans ce dernier opus  
-Toi qui est si fier de ta page 105 , tu refuserais qu'elle la lise aussi ? le taquina-t-elle  
-Bien sûr ! je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point son père est doué avec sa mère  
-Castle, je ne suis pas Nikki Heat et ce que tu écris n'est pas la réalité, dit-elle amusée par sa moue  
-Non…..la réalité est meilleure  
-Et puis….je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour la grande littérature  
-Grande littérature ? sérieux ? sourit-il tout heureux en se levant et en lui tendant le livre  
-Que fais-tu ?  
-Je te raccompagne  
-Rick, je peux me débrouiller seule, fit-elle ennuyée pour la foule qui attendait derrière  
-J'ai besoin d'une pause….et t'accompagner au taxi me rassurerait

Sans un mot de plus, il lui prit la main et déclara aux fans :

-Je prends quelques minutes et je reviens !

Marchant en dehors de la bibliothèque, Kate lisait la dédicace que Rick avait écrite:

« Tu n'es pas encore née mais tu emplis déjà mon cœur de joie et d'extase. Tu seras à jamais l'un de mes plus grands amours Lily Castle….J'ai hâte de te connaître…..Ton père. Always »

-Castle….c'est…  
-Magnifique ?  
-Non…je….  
-Trop guimauve ? grimaça-t-il en se stoppant pour la dévisager  
-Non c'était super...  
-Mais quoi ? et pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là ? C'était …..  
-Rick….je viens de perdre les eaux, siffla-t-elle en se tenant le ventre  
-Tu quoi?  
-Castle, j'ai besoin d'un taxi  
-Tu as surtout besoin d'un hôpital  
-Rick, reprit-elle énervée en le fusillant du regard  
-Ok,ok….abdiqua-t-il en hélant un taxi totalement paniqué

Le trajet vers l'hôpital fut le plus rapide que le chauffeur de taxi ait fait de toute sa vie. A chaque mètre parcouru, Kate sentait les contractions se rapprocher . Le conducteur était complètement paniqué et Castle n'en menait pas large non plus. Après plus de dix minutes de conduite, Rick tenta de rassurer sa femme et lui par la même occasion:

-Souffle mon cœur  
-J'aimerais t'y voir, grinça-t-elle sous la douleur  
-On est bientôt arrivé  
-Rick….j'ai besoin de pousser, fit Kate en sueur et affolée  
-Pas dans mon taxi !  
-Kate, ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive, déglutit Castle. Et le premier accouchement est souvent long, tenta-t-il désespéré  
-Ma mère a accouché en une heure!  
-Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire avant !  
-Castle j'ai vraiment besoin de pousser  
-Je..heu….  
-On est arrivé ! cria le conducteur qui se gara à la va-vite devant l'hôpital  
-C'est bon, Kate, on y est , on y est ! s'exclama soulagé le futur papa

Lily Johanna Martha Castle naquit le 6 juillet à 16h22 soit cinq minutes après que Kate se soit installée sur la table d'accouchement.  
Elle pesait 2k600 et dû haut de ses 49 cm, elle était la fierté ses parents.

 **Cinq ans plus tard….**.

Fatiguée par sa journée, Kate rentrait enfin au loft. Les bras chargés de dossiers à étudier ce week-end et son jeu de clés dans les mains, elle était heureuse d'avoir pratiquement fini son cursus.  
Dans moins d'un mois, elle serait Maître Beckett aux yeux de tous.

Après la naissance de leur fille, Kate avait repris ses études à l'université dans le but de réaliser ses rêves de jeunesse. Elle avait démissionné de son poste de Capitaine mais n'arrivant pas à renoncer à rendre justice, elle avait donc opté pour la voie juridique.  
Elle ne siégerait certainement jamais à la Cour Suprême des Etats-Unis mais du haut de son diplôme de droit, elle pourrait chercher "la vérité" et défendre les innocents, comme sa mère avant elle.

Les rires de sa fille la sortirent de ses pensées. Relevant la tête, elle les découvrit assis sur le tapis du salon, entourés de poupées et peluches, pour leur séance de thé quotidienne. Rick avait des ailes de papillons sur le dos et des antennes sur la tête.  
Lily portait une robe de princesse accompagnée d'un diadème :

-Tu ne peux pas commander du café pour Lucie !  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Elle est trop jeune ! rétorqua la petite amusée en montrant son poupon  
-Moi, je la trouve assez grande  
-Papa, elle est plus petite que moi  
-Et alors ?  
-Alors je bois du cacao  
-Tu veux goûter du café ? sourit Rick pour la taquiner  
-Non…..beurk…..  
-Tu sais, maman adore le café  
-Je sais, mais pas moi  
-Et papa aussi  
-Je suis trop jeune pour en boire !  
-Tu es surtout trop sérieuse, rit-il en lui tendant une tasse vide….Allez, ferme les yeux et goûte  
-Tu sais que c'est pour de faux et qu'il n'y a pas de café dedans ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en le dévisageant

Quand elle avait ce regard, Castle était toujours aussi attendri. Elle ressemblait tellement à Kate.

-C'est magique Lily….quand tu veux quelque chose , il te suffit de penser très fort ou de le rêver pour l'avoir , reprit-il alors qu'elle le regardait bizarrement  
-N'importe quoi !  
-C'est de la magie ! Tu peux croire en la magie, c'est dans tes gênes…ton grand-père était magicien  
-Non, il connaissait des tours voilà tout….il n'y a rien de magique…tout est de la logique  
-Toi et ton esprit Beckettien  
-Hey ! crièrent en même temps mère et fille  
-Maman !  
-Hey toi, sourit Castle en se levant pour venir l'embrasser.

La venue de Lily avait chamboulé leur vie. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver leurs marques à trois. Mais Kate était une mère formidable et d'une infinie tendresse. Rick ne se lassait pas de la voir évoluer à côté de leur fille.

-Tu rentres tard, murmura-t-il dans son cou  
-Je suis désolée, je…  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis restée sur le sol avec Miss Castle et son esprit contradictoire, sourit-il amusé en voyant la petite dans les bras de Kate  
-Papa voulait me faire boire du café  
-Pour de faux, se défendit Rick. Je t'ai dit de croire en la magie  
-La magie n'existe pas, papa  
-Tu vois….c'est du Beckett tout craché, dit-il dépité à sa femme

Souriant Kate, déposa sa fille sur le sol pour venir s'agenouiller devant elle et lui chuchoter tendrement :

-Ton père a raison …..quand tu veux quelque chose , il te suffit de te battre très fort pour l'avoir….ou même le rêver  
-Le rêver ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.  
-Hum…  
-Comme quoi ?

Attendri par les propos de sa femme, Castle s'était approché pour entendre sa réponse.

-Comme toi…..et ton papa…je vous ai rêvés pendant longtemps Lily et vous êtes là désormais  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oh oui!….J'ai dû rêver de ton père pendant quatre ans et toi…..eh ben….heu…tu es mon souhait le plus rapide  
-ça marche vraiment ? s'extasia Lily  
-oui, mon cœur, sourit Kate alors que la petite repartait en courant dans sa chambre  
-Où vas-tu ?  
-Je vais rêver d'un poney! hurla-t-elle toute contente

Riant devant la réflexion de Lily, Kate se releva pour tomber sur le regard amoureux de son mari :

-Quoi ?  
-Alors….tu as rêvé de moi ?  
-Tu en doutais ? sourit Kate en lui enlaçant le cou  
-Et de quoi d'autre ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu as rêvé de moi et de Lily…..et de quoi d'autre ?  
-Oh….eh bien puisque tu en parles….il se peut que j'ai rêvé d'un bain avec un certain écrivain ce soir…  
-Oh, c'est bon ça  
-Et il se peut que j'ai rêvé d'un petit garçon aux yeux bleus dans un avenir proche, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille  
-Un bébé….tu veux un bébé ?  
-Oui, il serait temps d'agrandir la famille, tu ne penses pas ?  
-Je ne serais pas contre l'idée d'avoir d'autres bébés Castle  
-Tout doux, Writer-boy…..j'ai dit oui pour un deuxième, pas pour une ribambelle ! sourit-elle amusée par son enthousiasme  
-Ok…..donc…..ce soir dans ce bain…on pourrait essayer ? demanda-t-il en picorant son cou de baisers  
-ça c'est une bonne idée

Relevant son visage pour ancrer son regard dans celui de sa femme, Rick y lut tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il se revit treize années en arrière, il entendait encore la répartie qu'elle lui avait lancée et qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Souriant il lui murmura amoureusement :

-Tu avais raison  
-A quel sujet ?  
-Je n'avais aucune idée…..

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire._

 _Je tenais à remercier ma merveilleuse correctrice Laudi pour tout son travail. Ecrire une histoire n'est jamais simple mais avec toi à mes côtés...c'était "plus amusant "comme dirait Beckett._

 _Ensuite une grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivi ,et,par vos commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur._


End file.
